El Cetro Dorado
by Mister Walker
Summary: ¡CAP 39 UP!: ¿Qué ocurrió con Percy exactamente? ¿Dónde estuvo estas 2 semanas? ¿Cómo sobrevivió hasta ahora? ¿Por qué fingió su muerte? ¿Cómo supo donde estaba el cuatro amarre?. Once mestizos lo precedieron, él es 12avo elegido, el favorito de Poseidón y el más fuerte de sus hijos. La verdad detrás del misterio. Esta es la búsqueda del cetro dorado (PROX. SUBIDA 21/08/13).
1. El juramento

**"PROLOGO"**

_Monte Olimpo, 15 de mayo_

Todos los dioses, diosas y criaturas menores se paseaban por las calles de bronce y mármol junto con los pórticos de columnas, los balcones de oro y los braceros de fuego griego verde, los comerciantes de ambrosía y los vendedores de armas, las ninfas modelando en los árboles y las náyades coquetas dando vueltas en los estanques, los sátiros deleitando con su música a los transeúntes y los dioses menores pululando los templos y palacios.

La vida parecía transcurrir monótonamente en la ciudad eterna, sin advertir la importante reunión que los Dioses Olímpicos iban a llevar a cabo en el gran templo de Zeus.

Y en medio de aquel tumulto en las calles un figura mayor, pero poderosa, caminaba con tranquilidad rumbo al hogar de su hermano vistiendo una clásica camisa hawaiana celeste con estampados de hojas blancas y unas bermudas caquis, cuando de repente alguien se le acerca por detrás tratando de camuflarse en la multitud para sorprenderlo, cosa que parecía dar resultado pues su víctima no parecía advertir nada, hasta que finalmente a punto de caerle encima este se da la vuelta apuntando sus llamativos ojos verdes encima.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ares?!- le interrogó al Dios de la guerra.

-Solo paseaba, je je- rió mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su chaqueta de motociclista negra cínicamente.

Poseidón se mofó.

-Quien se pasea por las calles con espada en mano- le dijo sarcásticamente señalando la arma en mano que llevaba y que minutos antes balanceaba sobre su cabeza.

-Esto… solo bromeaba- se excuso.

-Tus bromas no son graciosas- le respondió el dios del mar. –Mi hermano te llamó a ti también?!- le preguntó.

Recobrando la compostura, ambos se tornaron serios.

-Que querrá ahora- Poseidón volvió a decir. –El solsticio de invierno ya pasó-

Ares se rascó la cabeza, como si tratara de articular algunas palabras cosa sorprendente para alguien que prefiere acuchillar antes de hablar.

-Tal vez a tu hermano le patina el coco- se burló.

Poseidón frunció el cejo cuando de repente sintió un golpe de calor súbito, al lado de ambos una columna llameante se encendió y luego de un segundo de ella apareció una mujer joven y mayor vistiendo un chaleco de tela café similar al que usan los profesores destacados en las universidades, sobre una blusa gris y unos pantalones caquis.

-Atenea…- balbucearon ambos.

La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra se acomodó un mechón de su cabello rubio suelto detrás de su oreja ante la reacción indiferente de sus colegas.

-Aunque me molesta que insultes a mi padre… Tienes razón- afirmó para sorpresa de Poseidón.

-Bromeas?!- ingirió él.

-Ahora vez que a veces tengo la razón- Ares se alabó.

-Cállate- Atenea le dijo.

Ares comenzó a reírse tontamente para la molestia de ella e indiferencia de él.

-Bueno, supongo que pronto lo sabremos- añadió Poseidón.

Los dos dioses comenzaron a caminar rumbo al templo de Zeus, dejando a atrás a la diosa quien no dejaba de rascarse la barbilla pensativamente y mientras ellos le recordaban que no la esperarían ella no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento.

_El gran salón de los olímpicos. 2 horas después_

En el gran salón circular donde yacían los tronos de los olímpicos, sus dueños ocupaban sus respectivos lugares junto a la enorme mesa circular invocada para la ocasión.

Y mientras esperaban la aparición de la deidad más importante, los olímpicos se entretenían… Ares jugaba con su cuchillo picando alrededor de sus dedos, Apolo balbuceaban rimas incomprensibles y luego anotaba aquellas que podían serle útiles para la ocasión, Afrodita presumía sus encantos ante Deméter y Perséfone, incluso Hades quien había sido llamado también… en su pequeño trono de huesos y humo negro un poco más bajo que el resto no parecía demasiado aburrido, probablemente porque hasta para él era sorpresa el hecho de haber podido salir del inframundo por tercera vez en un año, lo cual le causaba más intrigas a Atenea.

-Oye deja de pensar tanto que ya casi puedo oler como se quema tu cabello- le dijo afrodita.

-Tal vez tú deberías usar tu cabeza de vez en cuando Afrodita- le dijo Artemisa en defensa de su compañera.

La diosa del amor se defendió argumentando que las chicas que piensan mucho se arrugan, cosa que causó aún más indiferencia en ambas quienes se acercaron para compartir opiniones.

-Te preocupa algo- le pregunto.

Atenea dio una mirada alrededor de la mesa, todos los olímpicos lucían despreocupados pero ella sentía como si hubiese olvidado algo… algo muy importante.

-Artemisa, tu sabes qué día es hoy?!- le preguntó.

Ella ladeo su cabeza como si la pregunta le pareciera tonta, cosa rara en ella.

-15 de mayo, por qué?!-

-No me refiero al día- ella dijo. –Sino que se recuerda hoy-

Artemisa se quedó pensativa por un momento, y comenzó a actuar de la misma forma que ella, de repente el mismo extraño presentimiento comenzó a molestarla.

Antes de que pudiera armar el rompecabezas aparecieron las dos figuras principales del día, en medio de una estruendosa nube de tormenta, los reyes del Olimpo: Zeus y Hera.

Todos los demás dioses se levantaron de sus tronos y les rindieron la debida reverencia, Zeus alzo su mano en saludo con bastante seriedad… lucía molesto, los demás Olímpicos notaban que había algo en su actitud que había cambiado, parecía mucho más serio y amenazador que de costumbre, a su lado Hera mantenía la cabeza baja como si lo hubiese ofendido o algo así esperando a ser castigada.

Atenea abrió los ojos sorprendida, no por el cambio de actitud de su padre, sino porque finalmente había recordado esa ocasión que parecía haber olvidado rápidamente comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzada de sí misma así como Hera, Poseidón y Apolo, ya que tenían una muy buena razón para lucir así.

-Supongo que muchos de ustedes saben por qué los he llamado- Zeus dijo. -Aunque finjan que lo olvidaron-

Poseidón trato de ocultar su rostro con su mano, así como Apolo ambos estaban actuando igual que Hera, pronto los demás dioses comenzaron a actuar de la misma forma todos cabizbajos. Mientras que Hades viendo la expresión derrotada y avergonzada de sus hermanos dioses solo alcanzo a reír sarcásticamente.

Atenea pensó y supuso que sus compañeras (Y Hades) también intuyeron lo que iba a pasar. Y todos oyeron lo que su padre celestial iba a decir…

_…Es hora del cumplir juramento…_


	2. El Elegido

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

_31 de mayo. 6 meses después de la gigantomaquia_

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche y Percy iba a llegar tarde.

Su habitación era un caos y en medio de ese caos estaba su esmoquin y sus zapatos, si no los encontraba y se arreglaba pronto en vano habría sobrevivido a la gigantomaquia porque su novia lo mataría, por suerte ella aún no había llegado, puesto que su madre y Paul no le daban aviso y porque además no sentía su ansia asesina cerca… no era común que Percy se prestara para eventos de gala muy seguido así que se podía pasar por alto, pero en esta ocasión podría ser imperdonable.

Y mientras se ajustaba los botones de la camisa alguien toco a la puerta.

-Percy, ya estás listo- dijo Paul

-Aun no, Por qué?!- pregunto. -¡¿Annabeth ya llegó?!- exclamo asustado.

Paul se rio y respondió negativamente.

El corazón casi le dio una vuelta a Percy mientras se arreglaba el abrigo.

¡¿Cuál es la razón de todo esto?!.

La Secundaria Goodie donde estudiaba iba a celebrar un nuevo baile de graduación, aunque no estaba interesado su nuevo padrastro Paul Blofis, lo convenció para que asistiera y se relajara un poco, seguramente porque todos en su escuela comenzaban a verlo como una especie de bicho raro dada su poca vida social en la escuela (y tenían razón), y para ese baile había que ir con pareja y a Annabeth no le pareció mala idea, después de todo lo que habían pasado a ambos les vendría bien pasar un buen rato.

Finalmente después de atarse el moño de corbata blanco salió de su habitación a la sala, donde su madre estaba esperándolo

-Oooh Percy! Te ves adorable- le dijo nada más voltearse a verlo. –Paul trae la cámara!- le ordeno a su nuevo esposo y su profesor mientras este apenas tuvo tiempo de alabarlo por su buen gusto.

-Si tú lo dices mamá- le respondió sintiéndose algo incómodo por los arrullos que ella le hacía sobre los hombros.

Entonces su madre le dedico una larga y cariñosa mirada por unos momentos… que luego se volvieron más incomodos.

-Tengo algo en la cara?!-

Unas lagrimillas aparecieron en sus ojos y Percy comenzó a preocuparse.

-Lo siento hijo…- le dijo. -…Es que, siento que hemos perdido tanto tiempo-

Percy sabía a qué se refería, había estado 9 meses desaparecido en acción en el campamento romano, para luego embarcarse en una expedición suicida juntos a otros 5 amigos y su novia, que casi no viven para contarlo, descender al "infierno", evitar una guerra y luchar en otra, además de tomar una decisión que casi acaba con la vida como la conocemos, pero según Annabeth ahora deberían poder gozar de algo de paz para variar puesto que ya no quedan enemigos, pero en el mundo de la mitología nada es seguro…

-…Ahora que lo pienso, ya debería haber llegado- pensó.

Como si leyeran su mente el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo despertó.

Sally le sonrío pícaramente y fue a abrir la puerta.

Desde que tuvo aquel encuentro con Afrodita la diosa del amor en su limosina en medio del desierto hace 3 años, Percy creyó que algo más bello en toda su vida… hasta que su novia entró por la puerta de su casa, Annabeth lucía un vestido de terciopelo color turquesa una pieza que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta las rodillas, además un chal corto del mismo color pero más claro que el vestido, unos tacones grises claros aptos para caminar, con el cabello parcialmente alaciado depositado a un costado sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-No puedo creer que Rachel me convenciera a usar esto- decía ella apenada mientras entraba a la sala. –Parezco un tubo de neón gigantesco-

Le pregunto a Percy como lucía, pero este parecía como hipnotizado y Annabeth supuso que esto es lo que Rachel esperaba que sucediera.

-Percy…- volvió a llamarle. Al fijarse en el detenidamente vio como un pequeño hilo de baba empezaba a salir de la comisura de sus labios.

Fue como volver al pasado… -Percy!- exclamo chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro.

Saliendo del trance el chico se enjuago la boca avergonzado mientras su novia suspiraba, ¡hasta se había maquillado! Lo apropiado para salir pero no demasiado para llamar la atención, Era increíble… se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro, entonces ambos voltearon a un rincón de la sala donde Sally y Paul, ya arreglado como profesor y con la cámara en mano, estaban de pie disfrutando del momento.

-Debí comprar una videocámara- Paul se lamentaba.

-Creo que olvidas algo hija- le hablo alguien detrás de nosotros.

Un hombre mayor al que Percy reconoció de inmediato vistiendo su chaqueta de fieltro con parches de cuero en los codos, no llevaba su gorra de aviador pero esos ojos saltones cubiertos con gruesos anteojos le delataban.

-Sr. Chase!- Percy balbuceó sorprendido.

Levanto amistosamente su mano a modo de saludo y dio un paso para entrar.

-Es un placer conocerlo- señalo Paul. –Sally y Percy me hablaron mucho de Ud-

El Sr. Chase halagado de inmediato le pregunto si no le habíamos contado de sus gustos, Paul dejo en evidencia de que no lo hicimos y tuvimos una pequeña introducción de 5 minutos acerca de su trabajo como historiador militar, constructor de maquetas, coleccionista de aviones y antigüedades militares (en especial aviones), seguidamente le toco a Paul de presentarse y al final parecía que ambos se llevaban bien.

-Estaba de visita en Nueva york dando una conferencia en la universidad estatal sobre el comienzo de las fuerzas aéreas norteamericanas y sus primeros aviones, cuando se enteró de nuestros planes decidió que ya era hora de conocerte- explico Annabeth.

Percy comenzó a sentirse un algo nervioso luego de oír esto.

-Percy Jackson… recuerdo cuando tú y tus amigos vinieron hace 3 años a mi casa pidiéndome ayuda para salvar a Annabeth- me dijo. -Y al verlos juntos ahora sé que mi hija eligió a la persona correcta-

Percy se separó de Annabeth y se acercó hacia su padre.

-Annabeth nos ha ayudado mucho, es inteligente y una gran chica- señalo Sally. –Siempre será bienvenida en nuestra familia- dijo Paul.

El Sr. Chase sonrío con algo de emoción y luego se dirigió a su hija.

-Lo entiendo, pero espero que no olvides que tienes a un padre te quiere mucho y siempre estará orgulloso de ti sin importar el camino que elijas-

Annabeth se separó de Percy y camino apresuradamente a abrazar a su padre muy emocionada. –Gracias papá-

-Y Percy…- se dirigió a él. -…cuida mucho de mi tesoro-

Percy solo asintió.

Sally les señalo que no importaba y trato juntarlos para las fotos.

-Luces preciosa- susurró él con tranquilidad mientras posaba para la foto.

Flash!

-Gracias, aunque no es mi estilo- señalo ella con algo de disconformidad.

Flash!

-Pero eso no significa que no puedes lucir aún mejor que Afrodita- recalcó Percy provocando que ella se ruborizará un poco, aunque él no lo notó.

Flash!

Después de que Sally se conformara con la gran cantidad de fotos tomadas finalmente estaban listos para irse, Paul se despidió de ella con un beso recibiendo la promesa de que una deliciosa cena los estaría esperando, el trio subió al Prius del profesor y salieron rumbo al baile.

_1 hora de tráfico después. En el salón de la secundaria Goode_

Un montón de chicos y chicas bien vestidos se agolpaban en masa por la entrada de doble puerta de la enorme cancha de baloncesto acomodada para la ocasión, Paul entonces se separó de los chicos diciendo que debía reunirse con los demás profesores para controlar a los estudiantes, recordándoles que era un baile de graduación así que debían divertirse, Percy decidió que podían esperar un poco para evitar la muchedumbre de la entrada aunque a Annabeth no le hubiera importado que su vestido se estirara un poco tal vez así podría caminar un poco mejor, en el salón luego de registrarse en la mesa de entrada y ya en medio de la cancha.

De repente un par de compañeros se acercaron.

-Hola Percy- le saludo un muchacho alto de cabello y ojos castaños de aspecto robusto y gallardo pero presuntuoso así su traje de chaleco azul oscuro y corbata rojo claro.

-Hola Sean- le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero mira quien ha venido con el chico "llamas a mí"- le dijo el acompañante del muchacho alto. Pelinegro y ojiazul con un aspecto delgado y larguirucho con un desgastado traje gris y camisa celeste pero no más alto que su amigo anteriormente mencionado.

Annabeth no le prestó mucho a atención, pero le intrigó un poco el apodo que utilizaron al referirse a él, aunque ya tenía algunas sospechas.

-Chico llamas a mí?!- les interrogó.

Entonces los muchachos le explicaron que hace dos años Percy fue visto atacando a una de las porristas luego de haber incendiado el salón de música, Annabeth lo recordó… fue cuando él y ella iban a tener "esa cita".

-Supongo que no lo hizo con intención- le defendió.

Ambos chicos suspiraron. –Eso lo decidió el consejo escolar y la dirección- respondió el castaño alto.

-Aunque de no haber mediado el Sr. Blofis en su situación ahora mismo estaría asistiendo a este baile-

Percy aprovechando su oportunidad de contraatacar la injuria verbal le recordó a su compañero…

-Por cierto Sean, ¿No te gradúas este año?- le preguntó Percy.

El muchacho puso una mala cara, como si Percy hubiera dado en el clavo,

-De no ser por tu padrastro lo haría- se excusó. –Además a quien le importa la tonta literatura, deberían eliminar esa materia es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Muy gracioso Jackson!- dijo su amigo pelinegro en su defensa. –Y quien es tu pareja de baile… ¿Tú hermana?- se burló.

Ambos rieron, pero Percy y Annabeth se miraron como si fueran dos cómplices.

-Soy su novia- ella declaró.

A ambos se les desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa y volvieron a examinarla de pies a cabeza.

-Bromeas?!- dijo el primero.

-Hablas en serio?!- contesto el segundo.

Percy y Annabeth se tomaron de la mano como prueba, ante la incredulidad de ambos, quienes les costaba creer que, según ellos: un bomboncito como ella podía salir con alguien como Jackson hasta intentaron cortejarla con algunos piropos, pero ella les convenció de que no llegarían a entenderla tanto como lo había hecho Percy, por suerte no decidieron interrogarlo por la misteriosos 9 meses que anduvo desaparecido gracias al gran sentido de persuasión que su padrastro utilizó con ellos y la dirección de su escuela, al final decidieron dejarlos solos por lo que decidieron seguir con la fiesta…

Pronto todos se acomodaron en las sillas para ver el acto de graduación que no duro demasiado, Paul estaba entre los maestros que felicitaban a los recién graduados con sus diplomas, y mientras los chicos desfilaban ante unos padres, ambos comenzaron a hablar.

-Por cierto, como te va en la escuela- le pregunto.

-Nada especial…- dijo Annabeth. -…Saqué diez con un proyecto de arquitectura virtual e dimensiones, mi maestro dice que soy el próximo Frank Ghery-

Percy solo alcanzó a decir un "Vaya", y le dijo que él también se graduaría el año que viene… si los dioses se lo permiten, Annabeth le recordó que con todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera tiene suerte de no repetir el año, el afirmó que tuvo "suerte", si por suerte llamas a recibir un curso intensivo de un mes por parte de su padrastro para rendir un examen de recuperación con el 80% de la nota requerida para pasar de grado entonces sí, tenía MUUUUCHA suerte.

Por lo menos Annabeth tenía un futuro a la vista, por otro lado Percy no tenía ni idea de lo que quería ser, por el momento se conformaba con vivir lo suficiente para ser adulto, algo que creía improbable… pero luego de sobrevivir una batalla épica en nueva york, caer en el mismo infierno y una guerra librada en el corazón de Grecia podía darse el lujo de soñar… con un mañana, Annabeth le tomo de la mano sacándolo de su ensoñación, y Percy sabía que por el momento eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Después del acto… ambos tomaron unos refrescos, cuando una de las chicas aun vestida con su traje de ceremonia y su birrete les apunta con su cámara.

-Digan whisky?!-

Annabeth y Percy se miraron mutuamente como si esperaran la aprobación de otro, sonriendo ambos al final y posando para la foto, pero la chica de cara pecosa y cabello anaranjado se extraña al ver como Annabeth se suelta el pelo amarrado en su costado dejándolo suelto sobre en su espalda y Percy se desarregla el cabello con su mano, la chica les pregunto que estaban haciendo y ellos le contestaron que querían verse como realmente son: dos chicos de 17 años disfrutando de una fiesta.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la pieza principal y todo el mundo se dirigió al centro de la cancha salón y por órdenes del DJ los chicos tomaron a las chicas de su mano y cintura respectivamente y se deslizaron por la pista con pasos suaves y cuidadosos, Annabeth y Percy se lo tomaban con calma meditando acerca de las cosas.

-Has mejorado- dijo ella. –Lo haces mejor que Westover-

Percy sonrió recordando aquella ocasión hace cuatro años cuando ambos junto con su recién resucitada amiga Thalia iban a ayudar a Groover con dos nuevos semidioses en la academia del mismo nombre, salvo la parte en la que fue secuestrado por una mantícora todo salió muy bien.

-Paul me recomendó unas cuantas clases-

-Otra faceta nueva del Sr. Blofis que conozco- dijo ella.

-Por no decir menos- le contestó al ritmo del compás de baile.

-Pronto comenzará el verano, otra vez- ella volvió a decir.

Al cambio de ritmo ambos se separaron permaneciendo sujetados de las manos para luego volver a encontrarse cerca.

-Es cierto que Clarisse y Chris ya oficializaron su relación-

Esta vez fue el turno de la hija de Athena de reír.

-Al menos eso es lo que Chris afirma, ya conoces a Clarisse- explico dando un paso adelante al cambio el ritmo de la música. –Es probable que este sea el último año que viva en el campamento-

Percy trataba de imaginarse a la gigantesca hija de Ares compartiendo un departamento en el Bronx con su novio trabajando de día y haciendo los quehaceres de noche, pero bueno este verano cumplía 18 así que era normal que al fin siguiera su camino, lo que le llevaba a pensar en sí mismo nuevamente… y en su novia también claro, pronto ambos también cumplirían 18 por lo que ya serían mayores de edad la secundaria termina empieza la preparatoria, luego la universidad…

-Percy!- exclamo Annabeth al ver su mirada pensativa.

El hijo de Poseidón se disculpó con ella por pensar demasiado, cosa que resulto graciosa para su novia que no pudo evitar reír… y a la luz plateada de los reflectores mezclados con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana superior del salón su rostro parecía brillar como la nieve en una mañana soleada de invierno o el reflejo cristalino de un rio en un día de verano… y pensó que Annabeth no podía lucir más hermosa, así que cuando la pieza finalizo el acabo su baile con un beso mientras una lluvia de globos rojos y azules caían sobre la gente con un impreso que decía "Felicidades graduados de 2012" y que ella correspondió adecuadamente.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y Paul debía terminar unos quehaceres del baile antes de poder regresar todos juntos a casa, por lo que decidimos caminar un rato cerca del mirador Rockefeller hasta que terminamos frente a la estatua dorada con forma griega elevada sobre un pedestal sobre la fuente de agua saltarina Annabeth y Percy se sentaron en un banco frente y de espaldas a la misma para descansar, Paul los buscaría dentro de un rato así que tenían tiempo para los dos, habría sido grandioso para Percy… de no ser porqué apenas llegar comenzó a sentir algo extraño, como si una brisa gélida y susurrante la acariciaba la nuca de forma peligrosa, trato de ignorarla y concentrase más en su momento a solas.

-Mira esa estatua- le señalo. –Pensé que casi todas las esculturas de Nueva York fueron activadas cuando defendimos el Empire State-

-Tal vez esta no estaba encantada- respondió Annabeth.

-Entonces se podría decir que tuvo suerte- rio.

-Percy… es solo una estatua-

Percy debería haberse sentido un poco avergonzado, pero en cambio se sentía preocupado… esa sensación de brisa en su nuca no se iba es más, parecía hacerse más intensa, vio sobre su hombro, pero no había nada más que la fuente, la estatua y el enorme Edificio Rockefeller.

-Por cierto, me encontré con Grover en el Central Park de sorpresa-

Annabeth se emocionó rápidamente, era natural pues no habíamos visto a nuestro amigo sátiro en mucho tiempo… para distraer su atención le comentó que unas ninfas le contaron lo que escucharon de unas náyades a quienes les comentaron unas lechuzas que la _Athena Partenos, _deslumbraba en medio del patio principal del templo de Atenea en el Olimpo y que su brillante y mágica luz llenaba de vida todo el lado oeste del monte Olimpo que era el sitio en donde se ubicaba el templo de su madre, provocándole un gran sonrojo en su rostro… y no era para menos ya que desde que recupero la famosa estatua de Athena, el mayor orgullo de grecia, se había convertido en una celebridad para su cabaña, el campamento, y toda ser mitológico, todos sus hermanos y hermanas (en especial Malcolm) no dejaban de lanzarle cumplidos por su gran inteligencia, su perspicaz audacia y su increíble valor al superar las pruebas ¡y con un tobillo roto!.

De repente ella se sintió halagada y comenzó a balbucear muchas palabras sin parar respecto a aquellos momentos difíciles que vivió aunque guardando algo de pena por el triste de su captora, el hoyo en la habitación, el abismo de arañas, Aracne… pero su voz parecía silenciarse, hasta que solo veía sus labios moverse.

_Percy… _

Oyó susurrar a la brisa gélida que soplaba en su nuca, y le preocupó aún más que esta supiera su nombre… lo cual que con el tiempo aprendió a tomar como una mala señal.

_Percy… Jackson…_

Audible claramente como una voz siseante y suave como la de una serpiente, Percy comenzó a buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía pero no parecía haber nada enfrente a los lados ni detrás.

_Percy Jackson… El elegido!._

La suave brisa gélida que venía de su nuca ahora le soplaba desde arriba… Annabeth al ver que este ya no le prestaba atención intento llamar su atención cuando de repente sintió un ventarrón que agito el chal turquesa que llevaba puesto hasta desprenderlo de sus hombros.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron hacia arriba para percatarse de una enorme y larga figura peluda al parecer, caía sobre ellos justo a tiempo para escapar de un salto al frente mientras el banco y el borde de la fuente de aguas saltarinas explotando bajo el peso de algo que aterrizaba, chorros de agua y algunos pedacitos de escombros salpicaron encima de sus elegantes ropas volteando la cabeza para ver a una enorme criatura con cuerpo de pantera y cabeza de cuervo de brillantes ojos rojos y un pico muy agudo cubierto totalmente de plumas con alas y una cola de serpiente.

-Oooh… Demonios!- balbuceó Percy.

El Hipogrifo respondió a su expresión con un potente y feroz graznido de ave.

_continuara…_

* * *

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC, ME INSPIRE EN UN HECHO POCO CONOCIDO PERO MUY INTERESANTE DE LA MITOLOGÍA PERO SABRÁN DE ELLO MÁS ADELANTE, DISFRUTEN LEYENDO DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO YO DISFRUTARE DE ESCRIBIRLA._**

**_CRONOLÓGICAMENTE_****_ LA HISTORIA SE UBICARÍA LUEGO DE LA SEGUNDA GIGANTOMAQUÍA... SÍ! SE QUE RIORDAN AUN NO LA HA TERMINADO PERO QUERÍA INCLUIR A SUS PERSONAJES EN ELLA, ASÍ QUE PARA LOS QUE NO HAN LEÍDO LOS PRIMEROS TRES LIBROS DE LA SAGA DEL OLYMPO HABRA SPOILERS!._**

_HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	3. Premoniciones

**CAPITULO DOS**

_La suave brisa gélida que venía de su nuca ahora le soplaba desde arriba… Annabeth al ver que este ya no le prestaba atención intento llamar su atención cuando de repente sintió un ventarrón que agito el chal turquesa que llevaba puesto hasta desprenderlo de sus hombros._

_Ambos se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron hacia arriba para percatarse de una enorme y larga figura peluda al parecer, caía sobre ellos justo a tiempo para escapar de un salto al frente mientras el banco y el borde de la fuente de aguas saltarinas explotando bajo el peso de algo que aterrizaba, chorros de agua y algunos pedacitos de escombros salpicaron encima de sus elegantes ropas volteando la cabeza para ver a una enorme criatura con cuerpo de pantera y cabeza de cuervo de brillantes ojos rojos y un pico muy agudo cubierto totalmente de plumas con alas y una cola de serpiente._

_-Oooh… Demonios!- balbuceó Percy._

_El Hipogrifo respondió a su expresión con un potente y feroz graznido de ave._

* * *

Annabeth apenas recuperada de la sorpresa vio y al monstruo y balbuceó.

-Eso es un hipogrifo…?!-

La bestia volvió a graznar.

-Más bien una hiena voladora!- le contesto.

El hipogrifo extendió sus alas dándome a entender sus intenciones y antes de que pudiera reaccionar empujo a su novia a un costado justo cuando la hiena se convirtiera en un borrón oscuro al alzar vuelo, cuatro segundos después Percy dejo el suelo a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que el edificio Rockefeller, la fuente rota con la estatua estilo griego y Annabeth se encontraban a cientos de metros bajo sus pies, pero su atención se volvió hacia su brazo el cual la bestia oprimía entre sus garras mientras se lo llevaba de ahí el cual le comenzaba a dolor de forma atroz que olvido que ya estaba varias cuadras de donde estuvo hasta parar finalmente en el Edificio Chrysler…

Técnicamente el grifo lo lanzo sobre la cornisa de una de las curvas redondas del techo, se olvidó del dolor en cuanto aterrizo para concentrarse en aferrarse del edificio como sanguijuela para no caer a una inevitable muerte lleno de terror mientras el monstruo aterriza a metro y medio de su cabeza en otra cornisa superior, no espero demasiado para abalanzarse sobre su presa y Percy no pudo hacer más que retroceder sobre la cornisa mientras se revisaba su ropa tratando de encontrar a Riptide, el grifo avanzó rápidamente clavando sus garras de acero afiladas en los ladrillos para darse soporte mientras caminaba, para cuando finalmente Percy saco y destapo su mortal bolígrafo se encontraba sobre la cabeza de halcón que decoraba la esquina de la cornisa en donde estaba con un gran vista de la ciudad, que en cualquier otra situación en la cual su pellejo no estuviera en riesgo, habría disfrutado.

-¡Atrás!- Percy le gritó al grifo tratando de oírse amenazador con pocos resultados, aunque si el grifo hubiera sabido que su presa estaba comenzando a sufrir un severo caso de acrofobia esto se habría acabado hace unos segundos.

Percy trastabilló un poco al dar nuevamente un paso atrás mientras la criatura volvió a chillar, y su víctima comenzó a sentir nuevamente esa brisa gélida en su nuca… Percy se dio cuenta de que el grifo le estaba hablando.

_El elegido… Pero no por mucho…_

A que se refería con eso?! Se preguntaba Percy, pero su cabeza dando vueltas por el vértigo como una rueda de la fortuna no le ayuda a pensar claramente, en todo caso le gritaba constantemente "Sobrevive primero, piensa después!". El grifo volvió a dar otro paso cercándolo por completo impidiéndole volver por donde vino y escapar, de su fauces picudas unos hilos de baba mojaban el lugar donde estaba parado ahora su víctima ahora estaba acorralada entre sus garras y una caída de al menos 200 metros, Percy deseaba en esos momentos tener a Blackjack cerca pero no había nada que hacer, solo había una única salida… y era hacia adelante, no podía esperar a Annabeth pues de seguro estaba a unas 10 cuadras de distancia y todavía debía subir los 77 pisos que había entre ellos y a menos que hubiera alguna otra fuente abajo en la calle con al menos 4 metros de profundidad como mínimo ya estaría muerto para entonces como si saltara o se dejara devorar.

Percy dio un largo suspiro y se concentró en un punto fijo, y luego corrió hacia adelante.

Rápidamente el grifo alargo el cuello ataco con su pico buscando destrozarlo pero Percy lo hizo a un lado con un golpe de riptide, casi de inmediato el grifo alzo su garra derecha listo para destazarlo y esta vez su arma no lo protegería, pero en lugar de usarla se tumbó de espaldas para caer justo sobre el pequeño charco de baba que la hiena alada había dejado segundos antes y con un poco de magia la uso para resbalar por debajo de su panza, más no salió indemne de esta audaz jugada puesto que el grifo logro herirlo en su hombro derecho al rozarlo con sus garras, se deslizo pasando debajo hasta acabar detrás de él y a pesar del agudo dolor en su hombro rápidamente se levantó antes de que la bestia lograra darse la vuelta y le hizo dos profundos cortes en sus alas.

La bestia chilló de dolor para luego voltear cargada de ira y aun dispuesta a destrozar a su presa.

-Hasta aquí llegaste!- Percy le exclamo.

El hipogrifo iba a lanzársele encima cuando Percy alzo su espada y la clavo con fuerza en el cuello de la estatua provocando una grieta que sumada al gran peso de la bestia dio como resultado que la base de la cabeza de águila se partiera llevando a la estatua y al grifo hacia su fatal destino, después de oír como el graznido feroz de la hiena voladora se ahogara con la altura se sentó un momento para sobre la cornisa para descansar un rato, cuando el dolor amaino un poco su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo mientras el sonido del impacto en la calle inundo sus oídos.

-El elegido?!- pensó.

Es cierto que antes eso tuvo sentido… y que luego volvió a tenerlo cuando fue elegido por Hera/Juno para el programa de intercambio de semidioses y después para cuando luchamos en el Olimpo junto a nuestros "amigos" romanos, pero como su vida de semidiós le había enseñado antes todas las respuestas llegan a su tiempo… cosa que le fastidiaba un poco la verdad.

Pero de repente sus músculos se pusieron tensos cuando la misma brisa gélida volvió a soplarle en la nuca.

_Buen trabajo… por ahora._

-Creo que ya es hora de que baje de aquí- pensó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Annabeth corría desesperadamente luego de perderle el rastro al Hipogrifo que se llevó a su novio desde el Rockefeller, aunque su cerebro le decía que Percy era capaz de defenderse de aquel monstruo, su corazón no dejaba de agitarse preocupado... y es que la verdad de verdades es que ambos ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, ambos estaban de acuerdo que ya era tiempo de que tuvieran algo de paz, se lo merecían.

Pero la vida de un semidiós nunca es fácil, ella lo sabía por experiencia… de niña cuando escapó de su hogar Annabeth pensó que ya no tenía futuro, hasta que se topa con un grupo de jóvenes como ella que cambiarían su vida, se volvió una gran amiga suya, creyó estar enamorada de uno de ellos y formo una lazo de amistad grande con el otro… Thalia, Luke y Grover la habían llevado hacia su nuevo hogar, pero la posterior llegada de otro joven años haría que su vida estuviera completa… y aunque al principio sentía por él la misma aversión que por las arañas con el tiempo descubrió que esos pequeños detalles la distraían de la maravillosa persona que era, vivieron grandes cosas juntos, se enfrentaron a los mismos grandes y peligrosos monstruos y habían sangrado juntos en el campo de batalla incontables veces.

Esa aversión se tornó en amistad y finalmente se convirtió en amor.

Annabeth sentía que junto a Percy podía superar cualquier obstáculo y vencer a cualquiera que la enfrentase, la titano y gigantomaquia eran la prueba de ello… y después de vencer a Gea se dio el lujo de pensar en un brillante futuro a su lado, y eso es lo único que le importaba…

Y por ello es que entro desesperada por el pórtico del edificio Chrysler rumbo al ascensor, pero para su sorpresa este se abrió a unos metros de llegar dejando salir a quien estaba buscando.

-Percy!-

Este levanto la cabeza como si se le renovaran sus fuerzas, ella quedo un poco asustada al ver que este presionaba un trozo de tela contra su hombro derecho de alguna cortina o servilleta que encontró en su camino para parar la hemorragia, aunque un poco de más allá de su pecho había unas cuantas manchas de sangre.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle ella se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo preocupada.

-Estas bien?!-

El hijo de Poseidón con un tono jovial en la voz le aseguraba que se encontraba bien, pese a la reacción angustiada que ella demostraba quien se inmediato se colocó a su costado para servirle de apoyo, aunque todavía seguía un poco preocupada Percy le recordó que debía irse, porque ya estaban llamado demasiado la atención en la recepción del Chrysler… la secretaria quiso preguntarles si necesitaban una ambulancia pero ambos le aseguraron con un gesto de que estarían bien.

Ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle, Annabeth aunque todavía estaba un poco preocupada, ahora sentía un gran alivio… esta experiencia le había recordado su viaje al Tártaro, aún tenía algunas pesadillas de lo que había visto, habían estado cerca de la muerte muchas ahí abajo y reconoció ciegamente que sobrevivieron por pura suerte, aunque ella hubiera estado dispuesta a dar su vida por él, cosa que había demostrado momentos antes en la cueva de Aracne, sabía que Percy no la dejaría hacerlo y seguramente tendría el mismo trato con ella… él se lo había dejado en claro cuando volvieron a reencontrarse.

Annabeth sintió como Percy la acercaba afectuosamente hacia él con su brazo sano, su corazón casi dio un brinco de alegría luego observaba la herida en su hombro con cierta pena, la peligrosa vida que llevaban podía arrebatar a cualquier de los dos en un instante, y la sola idea de perder a Percy… la aterraba. Más aún que su miedo a las arañas

Ya había perdido a Luke ante Cronos, no iba a perderlo a él también… no si podía impedirlo.

-Annabeth?!... Tierra llamando a Annabeth-

Sus palabras la despertaron de su mente, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en Upper East Side, frente a la acera de la casa de Percy, el Prius de Paul estaba estacionado detrás suyo lo que significaba que probablemente nos buscó y no nos encontró por lo que supuso que estábamos metidos en alguna clase de problema mitológico así que lo mejor era volver a casa y esperar.

-Creo que ya me siento mejor- le dijo a ella mientras se separaba para intentar entrar en su caza caminando, tal vez así evitaría que su madre se desmayara del susto. -No sé tú pero a mí ya me dio hambre-

Ambos sonrieron, Annabeth comenzó a subir la escalera del pórtico cuando recordó preguntarle algo.

-¡¿Algo en especial que debas decirme sobre tu encuentro con aquel monstruo?!-

La expresión de Percy era difícil de describir, según ella y eso que había aprendido a saber cuándo le ocultaba pero él trataba de evitar mirarla por lo que enfoco la vista un poco más abajo cosa que la intrigo un poco, otra cosa que la intrigo aún más cuando vio que comenzaba a sonrojarse

-Qué pasa?!- le preguntó.

-Es-que… tus-piernas- Percy balbuceó como tartamudo desviando luego la mirada y rascándose una mejilla. –son… atractivas- Diciendo esto último casi en un susurro apenas audible haciendo notarle que había estado observando la parte de su vestido que ella misma había rasgado para correr más deprisa en su carrera hacia el Chrysler, ahora por la tela turquesa rota una de sus piernas y parte de la otra detrás de esta sobresalía mostrando quizá más de lo que debería.

Una sensación incomoda pero familiar entre los jóvenes de su edad comenzaba a manifestarse.

Si aquello hubiese ocurrido un par de años antes seguramente Percy se habría llevado un buen golpe en su macizo cráneo, pero en lugar de eso una Annabeth más colorada que su camiseta del campamento mestizo le recordó que debían entrar ya para no preocupar más a Sally.

Percy simplemente sonrió embobada mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella noche, pese al ataque del monstruo, que fue la mejor que había tenido en su vida hasta ahora pese al regaño que recibió de parte de su madre no por llegar tarde de un baile de su escuela con su novia, sino por llegar herido de un baile escuela con su novia, no lo fue sino hasta más tarde en sus horas de sueño.

Estaba de pie en un corredor oscuro que parecía extenderse sin fin frente a él, camino un buen trecho durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a una doble puerta, al atravesarla se topó con una enorme cámara oscura con columnas de piedra y antorchas empotradas que se extendía delante suyo, y al final lo que parecía ser una Llamarada azul más intensa que las otras antorchas que decoraban el lugar flotaba en medio de un gran vacío, a sus espaldas la doble puerta por la que entró había desaparecido por lo que no había a donde ir más que adelante, así que apresuro el paso, pero mientras más caminaba parecía que el fuego azul se alejaba.

De pronto la sala entera comenzó a temblar, las columnas de piedra se resquebrajaron y derrumbaron mientras tres pilares relampagueantes aparecieron delante suyo, emitiendo una luz enceguecedora y un calor abrazante que lo repelía y al mismo tiempo parecía ser capaz de desintegrarlo al menor intento.

_Ven… _balbuceo con una voz fulgurante el pilar a la derecha que parecía tomar la forma de un gigante extendido lo que parecía ser sus manos como garras.

Las otras dos figuras fulgurantes la imitaron con la misma voz amenazante.

_VEN…! _El calor que desprendían era cada vez más abrazador, Percy sentía que iba a convertirse en cenizas por lo que retrocedió un paso y empezó a correr, misteriosamente la pared por donde había entrado ahora era otro pasillo más por el cual él no dudo en escapar.

Corrió y corrió como si su vida estuviera peligro, el pasillo se extendía cada vez más y sin fin mientras las voces fulgurantes continuaban llamándolo. "Ven, ELEGIDO!".

Finalmente un agujero en la pared del pasillo sirvió a modo de salida el cual atravesó… pero de inmediato se detuvo antes de caer por un enorme precipicio que llevaba a un enorme agujero que le recordaba al que vio hace años y por el cual Cronos hizo su primer contacto, pero no habían voces y una misteriosa fuerza que intentara arrastrarlo al fondo como aquella vez y que si llegara a caer sería culpa suya, se volteó para ver si lo seguían…

…y en un parpadeo los tres pilares brillantes con forma de gigantes lo embistieron como la fuerza y velocidad de un relámpago arrojándolo.

Y cayó, cayó agitando sus manos y piernas desesperado, luego inmóvil y después rígido. Muriendo.

Percy despertó casi desesperado con una sensación de ahogo en la garganta, se limpió su frente perlada de sudor y respiro tranquilamente para recuperar la calma.

-Tranquilo…- se dijo a sí mismo. -…Solo es una pesadilla-

Luego de unos instantes se tranquilizó, y puso los pies fuera de la cama… no había nada de qué preocuparse, más bien debería estar emocionado pues el calendario en su mesita de noche marcaba el 1 de julio, el verano comenzaba y los brillantes haces de luz solar que penetraban por la ventana se lo afirmaban.

Después de desayunar y arreglarse Paul los llevó a él y a Sally con Annabeth y su padre siguiéndolos en otro vehículo por detrás rumbo a Long Island. Al campamento mestizo.

Frente a la colina con la cabaña en la cima rodeada de paredes de árboles y bosques se detuvieron, El Sr. Chase se despidió emotivamente de su hija pues debía volver a California haciéndole prometer que le escribiría y recordándole que siempre será bienvenida allá, recordé las palabras que me dijo anoche… ambos teníamos el futuro por delante y el apoyo incondicional de nuestras familias, ahora el resto dependía de nosotros.

Pero luego comencé a recordar mi sueño y el ataque del grifo, y casi como si una presencia maligna intuyera mi preocupación casi podía susurrándome mientras veía al Sr. Chase subiendo a su carro y arrancando

"_Ven…"_

Percy comenzó a sacudir discretamente su cabeza

"_Ven… Elegido"_

Aquella voz parecía marearlo y sacarlo de su mente… cuando sintió como le tomaban la mano.

-Percy!-

Su vista nublada se aclaró y el rostro preocupado de Annabeth lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Qué te pasa?!-

Le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarla consiguiéndolo al parecer, pero sabía que sus dudas no se despejarían tan fácil por lo cual estreche su mano con la mía con más fuerza.

-Nuestros amigos nos esperan-

Ella sonrío lo cual me tranquilizo y ambos se apresuraron a entrar.

_Continuara...-_

* * *

_**Próxima subida: **__29/03/13_


	4. Viejos enemigos

**CAPITULO TRES**

No tardaron en cruzar el pórtico de la casa grande pasando por el árbol de Thalia, Peleo (el dragón serpiente rojo que custodia el vellocino de oro) había crecido bastante este último año, ya llegaba a la mitad de la altura del tronco respirando humo de hollín negro por sus fosas nasales.

Del otro lado de la casa y dentro del pórtico estaba Quirón sentado en su silla mecánica móvil frente a un taburete con una mesa de ajedrez y la silla vacía del Sr. D a su lado.

Levanto una mano pacíficamente para saludarnos tratando de lucir sorprendido, cosa que me extraño.

-Annabeth, Percy… es bueno tenerlos tan pronto-

-No podemos evitarlo- le dije.

Quirón sonrió, su frente parecía tener más arrugas que el año pasado y había pequeñas bolsas piel arrugada bajo sus ojos, lucía como alguien que hubiese atravesado una crisis.

-Le preocupa algo señor- le dije.

-…No, por qué lo preguntas?!-

Había un discreto tono de seriedad en su voz que intentaba ocultar, además de que hizo una pausa antes de contestar, pero a lo mejor Percy pensó que no se trataba de algo serio, este verano esperaba que por al menos una vez todo marchara sobre ruedas, nada de monstruos, ni peligros… ni misiones alocadas y peligrosas para salvar al Olimpo y el mundo de un prematuro apocalipsis.

Deseaba que por lo menos ese verano fuera tranquilo.

-Por nada-

Annabeth volteó hacia el campamento viendo a los campistas que vivían todo el año y algunos de los que pasaban el verano aquí comenzaban a caminar por ahí, luego volteó a ver a Quirón justo cuando una de las fichas del tablero de damas se movía.

-Quirón, tu no jugabas damas acaso?!- le preguntó.

Pero a Percy le intrigaba más el hecho de que la pieza se hubiese movido sola, que el cambio de juegos de mesa que tenía.

-Fue idea del Sr. D- contestó.

Él dijo que no podía haber un mejor juego que este, y Quirón le preguntó si conocía el ajedrez.

-Debieron ver su expresión- Quirón dijo entre risas. –Enseguida se puso a investigar más acerca del juego, y… bueno el resto historia-

Percy vio como el Alfil negro se movía solo y expulsaba del tablero a la reina blanca de Quirón de un certero golpe poniéndolo en jaque.

-Sabía que haría eso!- exclamo triunfante para luego mover su torre a un costado de su rey acorralado por sus peones y dejándolo en jaque mate.

Si aquel juego ya era genial en la pantalla grande, verlo en vivo y directo fue aun mas genial, fue lo que Percy pensó sin

-Y el Sr. D- pregunto Percy mientras veía como el rey negro se caía al suelo como si hubiese sido golpeado.

-Debería haber vuelto del olimpo hace días-

Percy pensó que seguramente las fiestas en la montaña eterna eran divinamente prendidas por lo que Dionisio siendo el dios del vino y la fiesta no podía faltar, y la verdad no tenía mucha prisa por verlo.

De pronto una explosión de humo negro procedente de la chimenea metálica que salía de la cabaña de nueve llamó su atención.

-Por qué van a echarle un vistazo a Leo por mí- les pidió. –Llevo los últimos meses vigilándolo para evitar que lo reviente todo-

-Iremos de paso- Percy le dijo.

-Gracias… Percy-

Su tono de voz ahora se oía algo melancólico.

-En serio se encuentra bien señor?!-

-Es cierto- añadió Annabeth.

Quirón volvió a sonreír asegurándonos que no había problema, pero su sonrisa combinada con su demacrado estado me recordaba a un anciano que consuela a un nieto con su sonrisa antes de morir.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices-

-Vamos Percy- Annabeth le dijo.

* * *

Escuchando a Quirón ambos decidieron ir a la cabaña de Hefesto a echarle un ojo a Leo Valdez, el nuevo fichaje y uno de los semidioses que el año pasado lucharon en el Olimpo.

La cabaña nueve parecía una fortaleza tecnológica del futuro, con paredes de hormigón reforzado que reemplazaban a las de ladrillo que lucía el año pasado y las chimeneas que salían del techo ahora parecían grandes tubos de humo industriales que despedían humos oscuros a cada rato, la puerta era la misma con engranajes pero ahora le habían añadido un panel digital con una hendidura en forma de palma donde cada campista posaba su a modo de identificarse para entrar.

-Y ahora como abrimos esto?!- Percy preguntó.

-Yo… No lo sé!- dijo Annabeth.

A un lado en el marco de la puerta una pequeña pantalla con un trío de botones en su base parecía servir para llamar, por lo que oprimo el del medio.

La pantalla se encendió y vimos una imagen de lo que parecía ser un taller y una mesa de trabajo al fondo con varia basura electrónica y trozos de metal.

-Hola?!-

-¡Qué Hola!-

El rostro moreno de Leo Valdez se asomó rápidamente a la pantalla causando una pequeña impresión a ambos.

-Percy! Annabeth! Qué gusto verlos amigos!- respondió con animosidad.

-Hola Leo, a nosotros también nos da gusto verte- Percy respondió. –Podrías abrir la puerta?! Quirón nos pidió que te echáramos un ojo-

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí en primer lugar?!- nos preguntó. –Aún no es verano-

Percy y Annabeth se miraron incredúlos esperando que fuera otra de sus bromas.

-Nah! Solo bromeaba! Enseguida les abro- nos dijo tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso lo cual nos ponía duda sobre si su sentido del tiempo estaba intacto.

Después de todo Leo Valdez se había vuelto uno de los campistas que permanece en el campamento todo el año, luego de la batalla en el Olimpo en la cual descubrió el taller secreto de Arquímedes en Italia junto con numerosos planos y diseños de miles de inventos suyos los cuales se llevó consigo al campamento como su botín de guerra, además de sus misteriosas y complicadas esferas.

Quirón nos comentaba a través de las cartas que nos mandaba que Leo había desentrañado gran parte de los secretos de Arquímedes, con los cuales desarrollo numerosas tecnologías para los inventos y máquinas de la cabaña, y ahora que llegó el verano por fin íbamos a ver como aprovechó su enclaustramiento en la cabaña nueve.

Para Percy era su primera vez en la cabaña nueve, quedo asombrado… Al principio Annabeth le había comentado que la cabaña no era nada más que las literas mecanizadas de los campistas y un tubo de incendios que baja hacia la fragua subterránea de los campistas de Hefesto, pero ahora el lugar parecía el interior de una nave espacial, líneas de energía, conductos, paneles de botones brillantes y luces de neón blancas en el techo, delante de ellos el tubo de incendios ahora era un elevador dentro de un conducto de cristal blindex.

Apretamos un botón y descendieron, si Percy creyó que la cabina era impresionante no había visto el taller.

El lugar se parecía a una sala de ingeniería que vio en una película de la guerra de las galaxias, los bancos de trabajo se desplegaban desde las paredes de metal claro como las literas de arriba, además cada una con compartimientos encima y debajo de los mismos donde los campistas podía guardar sus herramientas, adelante y al fondo la armería parecía un mostrador del futuro que se desplegaba y se doblaba contra la pared, como los compartimientos de un cajón de herramientas.

-Hola!- los recibió Leo vistiendo un mono de trabajo azul y con una llave de tuercas en la mano.

-Leo, como te encuentras?!- pregunto Annabeth.

El chico se limpió un poco de suciedad del rostro y su cabello para verse presentable.

-Aquí trabajando…- respondió. –…Estaba comenzando el desarrollo una armadura portátil que se lleva como si fuera una prenda normal pero se activa con un chasquido-

-Impresionante… siempre quise una- dijo Percy.

-Veo que has hecho un par de cambios…- decía Annabeth hasta Leo la interrumpe.

-No solo en la cabaña nueve- dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Nisa, la segunda consejera al mando se nos acercó, llevando encima el mismo mono que Leo tenía, solo que ella le había recortado las mangas hasta los hombros y tenía el cierre de frente abierto y con una camiseta blanca con un escote en v.

-También en todo el campamento-

-A qué te refieres?!- le preguntó Annabeth.

-Es mejor si lo ves por ti mismo- Nisa volvió a decirles, luego se dirigió a Leo quien ya comenzaba a toquetear un par de tornillos y chatarra que saco de unos de los bolsillos de su ropa.

-Oye Leo, por qué no sales un rato a tomar aire fresco y les muestras lo que has hecho estos últimos meses-

Leo comenzaba a balbucear sobre terminar una moderna espada retráctil y un escudo invisible, pero ella se acercó y con unas palmaditas en su hombro lo convenció.

* * *

Después de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas cabañas, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la arena, al llegar lo primero que notaron fue que los maniquíes de practica y los sacos de arena de practica habían sido reemplazado por autómatas de acero templado con montones de circuitos que interconectaban sus articulaciones, y una cabeza cubierta con un casco militar griego, así como una armadura en el torso y una espada en la mano, en lugar del saco de arena había lo que parecía ser un poste con múltiples apéndices que asemejaban a brazos y que terminaban en hojas de metal romo, pero lo que destacaba era una cabina metálica de 2 metros y medio aproximadamente que bien podría tener una estatua adentro.

-Qué hay adentro?!- Percy preguntó.

-Ya lo verás-

Mientras nos acercábamos a ella vi como uno de los campistas con pinta de hispano, de la cabina once se acerca al poste con brazos filosos armado con su espada y armadura de práctica, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de Chris Rodríguez quien nos saludó amistosamente y tranquilamente se puso su caso y oprimió un botón del centro, el poste que lucía desinclinado se enderezó y alzó sus brazos preparado para atacar.

Chris se puso en guardia, pero enseguida dio una orden diciendo "Nivel Uno"

La Máquina pronto comenzó a abanicar sus brazos filosos a modo de ataque, pero un ataque lento y sincronizado que el campista siguió con su espada como si estuviera coreografiado.

-En realidad está entrenando- explico Leo. –En sí es para campistas novatos, tiene tres niveles, a excepción del cero en el cual solo se defiende… pero aun así es perfecto cuando empiezas con eso de manejar una espada-

-Asombroso- balbuceo Annabeth mirando de reojo la arquitectura de la máquina y tratando de entenderla.

-Aun no has visto nada!- exclamo Leo emocionado.

-¡El poste es para novatos!- exclamo una voz "casi" femenina cerca de ellos –Pero mi novio insisto en dominarla completamente antes de pasar a esta-

De pronto se acercó otro campista, de la cabaña 5, hacia la segunda máquina ósea el autómata, y por desgracia, Percy la reconoció.

-Hola debilucho!- le dijo Clarisse a Percy. –Llegas temprano como siempre-

-Hola Clarisse- le contesto sin mucho ánimo. –A mí también me alegra verte- volvió a decir con sarcasmo.

Se puso su casco y con espada y escudo en mano se paró frente al autómata.

-Oye duende!, como dijiste que era el comando- nos dijo dirigiéndose a Leo en específico.

-Pankratión… Genia- le dijo Leo.

La hijo de ares solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario como si no captara y luego se volvió y pronuncio la palabra, de inmediato el autómata cobro vida levanto su escudo y espada avanzo hacia el campista.

-Esa es para campistas avanzados- explicaba Leo mientras Percy y Annabeth veían el pequeño combate. –A diferencia del poste con este pueden simular un combate real contra un oponente armado, la máquina tiene sus propios movimientos y estilo de pelea, lo cual es ideal para experimentados… pero no así para novatos-

El campista de ares logro desarmar a la estatua con un movimiento circular de su espada, Percy recordaba esa maniobra como la que Luke le enseño hace cinco años y mientras el campista tenía a la estatua de rodillas con su espada apuntando a su cuello.

-Qué tal eh?!- ella nos dirigió.

Pero de inmediato la estatua lo golpeo con su escudo y recogió la espada del campista para asombro nuestro y lo amenazo con este apuntando a su pecho.

-Te olvidaste golpearlo en el pecho, genia!- volvió Leo a molestarlo.

Luego de desahogarse, Leo balbuceo un par de números y letras y el autómata se desactivo.

Percy quería decir un cumplido pero el moreno lo detuvo y le señalo la cabina.

-¡Ahora llego el plato principal!-

El campista se acercó a un panel de control colocado a un costado de la cabina y tecleó una secuencia en el tablero.

Con un sonido de aire a presión las compuertas se abrieron desplegando una pantalla de humo blanco, cuando este se disipo Percy y Annabeth vieron como un robot dio un pesado paso al frente y salió de su pequeña celda.

¿Pequeña Celda?. Asi es, puesto que a simple vista parecía ser de solo dos metros y medio, en realidad estaba agachado ya que se puso de pie y fácilmente llegaba a los tres metros de altura, su cuerpo estaba formado de varias piezas metálicas interconectadas con pequeñas cables y engranajes, parecía una mezcla de hombre corpulento y un gigante gordo.

-Esta cosa se ve amenazante-

Leo afirmo que esa palabra se quedaba corta para describirlo. –Quieres probarlo?!-

Percy lució sorprendido, a que se refería con probarlo?!. Pero Valdez le insinuó que sacara su espada, este destapo a Riptide y se colocó frente al monstruo.

-Qué hace especial a este Leo?!- preguntó Annabeth.

Leo enseguida nos dijo que se dio cuenta de que sentía que el campamento, además de ser un centro de recreación veraniego, era también un campo entrenamiento al hablar con varios de los chicos durante su estancia en el último año, y está todo bien… pero todos los chicos del campamento mestizo tenían deseo latente de demostrar sus habilidades, y la única forma que tenían era en las búsquedas o cuando peleaban en algún conflicto mitológico.

-Pero con esta belleza, ya no tienen que arriesgar su vida para enfrentarse al mundo real- presumió.

-Percy… creo que empiezo a entender de qué se trata- balbuceo Annabeth-

-A que te refieres?!- dijo él. –Yo no lo capto!-

-No te preocupes, en un momento lo entenderás- respondió Leo quien se alejó un par de pasos.

Percy observó al gigante de metal esperando que realizara algún movimiento, pero fue Leo quien tuvo la palabra.

-Ahora Percy, piensa en un monstruo-

Lo último en lo que la cabeza de Percy pensaba eran los monstruos, pero la sonrisa confianzuda de su amigo lo incitó.

-De acuerdo, estoy pensando… en un minotauro!-

El gigante comenzó a emitir un chirrido electrónico y al instante sus piezas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro como si se desarmara y rearmara como un cubo de rubik o más bien como un transformer!.

-No… puede ser!-

Luego de unos segundos el gigante de tres metros se había transformado en un minotauro muy similar al que Percy había vencido en dos ocasiones.

El monstruo de metal exhalo un vapor oscuro de su hocico de toro que soplo en la cara de Percy.

Luego dijo que pensaba en un ciclope, y de inmediato el robot se desarmo y rearmo hasta volverse un ciclope, probo con otros monstruos como una manticora, un lestrigón y una dracaneae.

El transformer se convirtió en cada uno de ellos.

-Qué dices Percy?!- le dijo Leo.

-Esto es genial- balbuceo Percy. –Ahora podemos aprender nuevas formas de encarar a los monstruos-

El robot volvió a su forma original con un chasquido de los dedos de Leo.

-De verdad la has hecho Leo-

De inmediato volvieron a interrumpir a Percy, pero esta esta vez se trataba del sonido de un cuerno…

-Así que por fin llegaron- decía Chris dejando a un lado el poste de practica

-Esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Clarisse imitándolo.

Annabeth y Percy confundidos les preguntaron que se trataba pero la pareja les dijo que fueran a la gran Casa con Quirón.

-Nuestro campamento tendrá "visitas" este año- dijeron ambos.

El grupo junto se dirigió hacia la casa grande a pasos apresurados cuando vieron como un grupo de cinco enormes aves se dirigía al mismo lugar, cuando llegaron al pie del pequeño monte donde yacía el edificio Quirón en modo centauro salió galopando justo hacia el grupo de sombras que señalaban el sitio de aterrizaje de las aves en la parte trasera de la casa grande.

Las aves, que ahora de cerca las reconocieron como Águilas aterrizaron sobre la hierba verde fresca, encima de ellas parecía tener una especie sillas de montar redondas de gran diámetro que ocupaba todo el ancho del lomo del ave y varios chicos vestidos de jeans con camisetas purpuras montados comenzaron a descender.

-Percy…- Annabeth balbuceo emocionada.

-Vamos!- incitó él.

Al acercarse finalmente al grupo de jóvenes en cuyas camisetas purpuras tenían el impreso "SPQR" vieron como un joven rubio de piel clara y con una cicatriz pequeña en el labio descendía y los saludaba después de ayudar a bajar a una chica de piel oscura y pelo marrón con los rasgos de una Cherokee.

-Hola amigos!-

Respondieron Jasón Grace, Pretor de la duodécima legión y líder del campamento Jupiter y Piper Mclean consejera principal de la cabaña 10 e hija de afrodita.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Proxima subida: **__05/04/13_


	5. ¿Rivalidad amistosa?

**Como ayer fue domingo de Resurrección y en agradecimiento a sus reviews, les adelantó el cuarto capítulo.**

_**Respondiendo a la pregunta de Phonix: **__Reyna _SI_ va a aparecer también, pero tardara un poco._

Les prometo continuar hasta el último capítulo y puede que escriba una secuela dependiendo del final, estad atentos a las fechas de subidas _(que dependiendo de mi tiempo libre podrán ser cortas o largas)_.

Espero que sigamos disfrutando mucho de este fic.

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Otro grupo de águilas apareció luego de que Jasón y sus compañeros campistas aterrizaron, lo que hacía un total 80 romanos visitando nuestro campamento este verano.

-¡Bienvenidos al campamento mestizo!- dijo Quirón apareciendo al galope frente al grupo de chicos de camisetas purpuras con evidente animo en su voz.

-Hola Percy- respondió Jasón saludando luego a Annabeth.

-Hola Piper!- Annabeth dijo contenta al ver a la única de la cabaña diez que tenía.

La chica cherokee la abrazó igual de contenta vestida con su chaleco y jeans azules y una sobre la camiseta naranja y la típica trenza a un costado de su oreja, Percy y Jasón chocaron los puños amistosamente, dejando a la descubierto los tatuajes SPQR que tenían quemados en sus brazos, mientras el resto de los campistas griegos que se encontraban en aquel momento se acercaba a recibir a sus invitados, era gracioso ver como se entremezclaban con sus camisetas purpuras y naranjas como si se tratara de un popurrí de naranja y uvas.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa- exclamo Percy. –Qué hacen aquí?!-

Luego de saludar a Annabeth Pipper regresó al lado de Jasón al cual tomo de la mano mientras este se dirigía a Percy.

-Es cierto, no te lo habíamos comentado- Jasón dijo en complicidad con Quirón.

Al parecer algunos romanos sentían curiosidad por el estilo de vida griego, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo con Quirón y Reyna para que los campistas que lo deseen puedan visitar el campamento mestizo durante el verano para conocer más de cerca sus viejos enemigos.

Por la cara de emoción notoria en los rostros de algunos de los chicos romanos sabía que lo que en realidad querían era pasar unas vacaciones lejos del estricto y disciplinado estilo de vida de la legión.

Entre el segundo grupo de campistas que aterrizó dos jóvenes, se abrieron paso entre la multitud y se acercaron a Percy y los demás.

-Hazel, Frank- Saludo Leo a su vieja amiga de cabello marrón dorado rizado agitándose con el viento.

-Hola Leo- La chica la saludo acompañado de su alto y corpulento novio.

-Nos vemos de nuevo amigo- dijo Frank amistosamente.

-Así que decidieron pasar un verano con los griegos-

Los tres se acercaron del grupo de Jasón, y ahí estaban… los siete de la profecía de nuevo juntos, este iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida… o al menos eso es lo que Percy pensaba.

-Bueno, tendremos que ubicarlos- parloteaba Quirón como si no hubiese anticipado a los viajeros y pensando en una forma de no abarrotar la cabaña de Hermes.

-No se preocupe por eso- afirmo Jasón. –Vinimos con suministros y tiendas de campaña para dormir-

-Ah bueno!, en ese caso pueden ocupar el terreno al sur de las cabañas-

Jasón aceptó la propuesta y luego se dirigió a sus camaradas.

-Ya lo oyeron romanos, Despliéguense!- Ordenó con firmeza a su expedición.

Los chicos bajaron sus cosas del lomo de sus águilas y se dirigieron colina bajo, rápidamente comenzaron a armar un improvisado campamento frente a las cabañas bordeando los arboles cerca del lago de canoas y con vista a nuestro armería, con tiendas de campañas de lonas blancas con bordajes rectilíneos de estilo romano color rojo en los bordes de los techos y las bases, entre los edificios levantaron también su propia armería y enfermería, además de una enorme tienda con el bordado color morado el cual Percy supuso que sería la tienda de Jasón.

Hazel y Frank no dejaban de observar maravillados el increíble paisaje de nuestro valle.

-Es la segunda vez que lo veo y aun así no deja de impresionarme- murmuro Frank.

-La tierra en este valle emite una sensación de serenidad y armonía- añadió Hazel.

-Sí, este es nuestro campamento- decía Leo sonando muy confiado.

-Por favor Valdez! Si te has pasado casi todo el verano dentro de tu cueva- se quejó Clarisse. –No vengas a alardear como si fueras el dueño de este lugar-

Hazel y Frank se rieron ante el cinismo de su amigo griego.

-Y bien, me muero por saber cómo se gastan el tiempo aquí- afirmo Jasón.

-Hay tanto que hacer…- comenzaba Piper a explicar con un tono de emoción en su voz por todo el tiempo que iba pasar junto a su novio. –Podemos ir a los campos de fresas a recolectar junto con los sátiros y las ninfas o ir a los establos coger un par de pegasos y dar un largo paseo por los cielos…-

Jasón comenzó a sentirse algo apenado luego de oír las propuestas de pasatiempo de su novia, pero Percy se le acercó con sonrisa burlona y le dio una copia de la lista de actividades para que se informara un poco más, sus ojos parecían brillar de interés al leerlo… tal vez por actividades como lucha con espadas, destripar al monstruo o el muro de lava.

-Bueno, a mí me gustaría ver sus establos- dijo Hazel.

Percy le contó a Annabeth que en el campamento júpiter solo había dos pegasos y eran solo para los oficiales, mientras que aquí podíamos montar a todos los caballos alados que deseáramos.

-Por cierto, donde esta Arion?!- Percy le preguntó. –Pensé que estaría contigo-

Hazel se llevó el dedo a la barbilla luciendo muy pensativa aunque la expresión que mostraba a la vista era algo cómica con ese ceño fruncido y su mentón encogido cosa que se evidenciaba con la risilla de Frank detrás de ella, y Annabeth esperaba que ambos hubieran progresado en su relación mientras este le sugería que podían pasar primero por el campo de tiro con arco.

-Eso es para niñas…- se burló Clarisse. -…Si quieres acción entonces ven a la arena-

Frank sencillamente la ignoró.

-Como quieras!-

Quirón se nos acercó.

-Las actividades regulares son hasta pasado el mediodía- le habló al pretor. –Luego a partir de la hora libre pueden hacer lo que quieran, y recuerden que los viernes y martes jugamos "Captura la bandera", o sea mañana-

-Suena bien- afirmo el rubio. –Gracias Quirón-

-Recuerda Jasón que pese a ser invitados recibirán el mismo trato que a cualquier otro campista-

Jasón simplemente alegó que si fuera lo contrario no sería interesante, Percy esperaba que la rivalidad griego-romana sea como la de los yankees-Soxs y no como la Atena-Esparta.

-Confió en que sabrán comportarse- dijo Percy.

-Lo dice nuestro antiguo Pretor- dijo Jasón apoyando a su contraparte. –Por cierto, Reyna te manda saludos-

Percy vio de reojo a Annabeth a su lado con una pequeña mueca de disgusto, suponiendo que era de esperar luego de que se enterara del significado oculto de los dos pretores para una legión.

-Es… muy amable de su parte-

* * *

Luego del desayuno nuestras actividades se desarrollaron con normalidad:

_De 9 a 10 am_ La práctica de espada y escudo con la cabaña de Ares fue espectacular, Leo no nos había comentado que había construido más autómatas de los que nos enseñó, 6 postes, 4 autómatas de combate, los romanos habían traído sus propias armas y armaduras de placas laminadas y superpuestas con sus casos bastante llamativos por cierto, los chicos griegos lo hicieron bien… pero los romanos lo hicieron genial y no era por desprestigiar al campamento pero los romanos tenían mucha más experiencia en el combate armado.

Dakota, el centurión de la primera cohorte por ejemplo, había derribado a su autómata de combate en menos de un minuto bebiéndose luego una lata grande Cool Aid bajo los vítores de sus compañeros legionarios y llamando la atención de Clarisse quien lo retó a un combate y en otro minuto el resto de griegos y romanos los rodearon en un círculo como en una pelea de chicos de secundaria, pero la hija de Ares salió victoriosa, al haber logrado desarmar a Dakota con el movimiento especial que Luke nos legó cuando aún lo teníamos con nosotros, dándoles un tanto de consuelo a los griegos.

_De 10 a 11 am _La práctica de arco en el campo de tiro, Leo volvió a sorprendernos al mostrar blancos móviles conectados rieles que iban de lado a lado y de atrás para adelante a través de una cuadrícula metálica lo que dejaba a nuestras dianas blancas y rojas un tanto obsoletas, además de autómatas voladores con forma de aves de estínfalo para practicar tiro a blancos en movimiento real, en esta actividad los chicos del campamento mostraron una habilidad muy superior… sobre todo la cabaña de Apolo que literalmente "humillo" a los romanos de quienes al menos se podía decir apuntaban en la misma dirección.

Frank al ver esto salió en defensa de su cohorte y retó a Will Solace, nuestro mejor arquero y sanador… después de unos instantes de tensar arcos y liberar flechas la victoria fue para el hijo de Marte, cosa que fue irónica e un tanto insultante para los griegos… aunque Frank alabo su gran habilidad con el arco y que solo logro superarlo por dos blancos el resto de la Legión aprovecho su victoria para devolver el favor a los griegos.

_De 12 a 13 pm _La práctica de equitación con pegasos a cargo de la cabina de Deméter fue un tanto… peculiar.

En lugar de competir los romanos no dejaban de admirar y acariciar a los pegasos de todos los tamaños y colores, los chicos del campamento no podían creer que no pudieran montar pegasos en el campamento júpiter, alegando que eran animales hermosos y dóciles... pero algunos de los chicos romanos se defendían diciendo que el romano lucha mejor de pie que montado, Hazel no estaba muy segura de eso.

Luego de una pequeña pausa para almorzar, volvieron a reanudar la práctica esta vez con tácticas de combate.

Drew, la exconsejera de la cabaña de Afrodita a quien Pipes desafío y derrocó, mostro habilidad y una gran elegancia al montar a los pegasos… Presionada por sus compañeros romanos Hazel fue quien decidió dar la cara por su equipo y aunque no había usado otra montura que no fuera a su leal camarada alción, los pegasos se comportaron muy bien con ella cosa que denotaba que había adquirido una gran habilidad como jinete, y ambas volando por los aires sobre el campamento dejaron grupo de práctica totalmente maravillados.

Sobre todo a Frank quien no dejaba de verla, con su cabello meciéndose con el viento y sus facciones morenas resplandeciendo con el sol de la tarde, completamente sonrosado.

Pipes noto aquello y se acercó para darle un par de codazos en el estómago de forma picarona.

_De 14 a 15 pm _Llegó la práctica de destripar al monstruo.

El gigante transformer de Leo fue traído a la arena para su primera práctica, el monstruo del día… era el ciclope. Y para que fuera interesante decidieron poner a un chico del campamento y otro de la legión para que aprendieran a trabajar en equipo, por los griegos fue Chris Rodríguez de la cabaña de Hermes quien fue elegido y por los romanos Dakota.

En un segundo el transformer se convirtió en un gran y feroz ciclope, Annabeth y Percy al ver su forma le recordó un poco a Polifemo.

Chris intento idear un plan, pero Dakota quiso tomar la iniciativa atacando por su cuenta cosa que lamento luego de ser golpeado y arrojado a un costado por la porra metálica que empuñaba, luego el ciclope se dirigió a Chris pero este esquivo sus ataques con rápidos y agiles movimientos pero sabía que no lo esquivaría para siempre por lo que intento llamar de nuevo a Dakota quien ya se encontraba nuevamente de pie.

-Oye amigo, yo lo distraeré y tú lo atacas por detrás-

-¡Pero si yo puedo solo con él!- presumió y volvió a la carga.

Chris al ver que el ciclope volvía a concentrarse en Dakota decidió continuar con su pseudoplan pero siendo el quien ataque, tanto griegos como romanos gimieron de emoción al ver a sus compañeros atacar al mismo tiempo creyendo que el monstruo mecánico no podría parar a ambos a la vez, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que el ciclope lanzaba un golpe a Dakota y luego giraba rápidamente aprovechando la movilidad de su torso mecánico para golpear rápidamente a Chris a escasos centímetros de su espalda para finalmente rugir victorioso.

Ambos bandos lamentaron la derrota.

Se formaron nuevos grupos de dos sucesivamente uno tras de otro, pero todos fracasaban por la falta de comunicación… Percy recordó como ambos grupos pelearon estupendamente en la batalla del monte Olimpo, tal vez el tiempo enfrió el trabajo en equipo que había demostrado aquella vez nada que el tiempo que iban a compartir este verano no pudiera arreglar.

A partir de las 15 pm era la _HORA LIBRE _Donde los campistas podían escoger la actividad que quisieran:

Un grupo se fue rumbo la armería para la práctica de manualidades con la cabaña de Hefesto, los romanos no tuvieron problemas… hasta pareció gustarles, sobre todo a los hijos de vulcano, poder explorar ver y tocar todos las escudos, espadas, lanzas y demás armas de nuestro arsenal. Aunque algunos se mostraban indignados cuando descubrían una que otra arma de fuego que usaba balas de bronce celestial recordándole a los griegos que no había honor en la lucha a distancia.

Otro grupo se fue al muro de lava, y al igual que los griegos hallaron esta actividad muy difícil y no por la lava que tenían debajo, sino por las rocas que les caían de arriba… los griegos les dieron la razón así que no hubo problema alguno.

El último grupo, muy reducido por cierto, se fue para el lago a ver las carreras de canoas con náyades las cuales encantaron y coquetearon a los legionarios, fue divertido para Percy los demás ver como algunos se sonrojaban, esta era la actividad favorita del hijo de Poseidón así que nadie pudo superarlo por más romanos que pusieran a remar en una canoa.

El resto del día paso con total normalidad, la rivalidad que se vio durante el resto del día había quedado atrás y tanto griegos como romanos disfrutaron de las horas previas a la cena, Jasón no pudo esquivar la idea dar ese paseo por el campo de fresas contribuida por su novia, Frank le daba unas clases privadas de arquería a su novia con su propio arco, tomándola de brazos para guiarla con suaves y afectuosos movimientos, A leo no se le había visto desde el almuerzo… Annabeth le contó a Percy que fue a visitar el bunker 9 mientras que ambos decidieron dar un paseo en canoa.

A la distancia el sol ya se preparaba para ocultarse en el horizonte cuando ambos se encontraban en medio del lago solos en una canoa de madera disfrutando de su rato a solas con unos cuantos besos, para luego volver y reunirse todos en el gran comedor.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el pabellón, los romanos colocaron unas mesas rectangulares muy toscas para el gusto de los chicos del campamento y se ubicaron detrás de la gran hoguera, conversaban amenamente quizá compartiendo las experiencias del día se les podía oír la emoción en sus voces que quizá no compartieran sus amigos en el campamento júpiter, Percy concluyó que cuando regresen y cuenten todo lo que han visto y vivido podrían animar a otros a seguir su ejemplo y venir, a él no le molestaría.

Del otro lado de la hoguera los griegos comentaban que sus nuevos amigos no eran tan malos, es cierto que a veces podían ser presumidos y arrogantes pero a la hora de la verdad demostraban ser iguales a ellos, hasta se hacían bromas sobre todo los hijos de Ares a la cabeza de Clarisse que se burlaban de la derrota de Will a manos de Frank con el arco mientras les preguntaban cómo se sentían al saber que un hijo de ares (Marte) era bueno con el arco cosa que les avergonzaba luego.

Pipper se olvidó de las reglas y se sentó al lado de Jasón y los romanos; Percy se enteró de boca de su novia que la chica ahora vivía en California junto con su Padre quien se mudó para actuar en algunas grandes películas a las que fue invitado, esto era grandioso para ella ya que podía pasar todo el año junto a él y junto a Jasón al cual visitaba todo el tiempo podía en el campamento Júpiter y el pretor no podía estar más que de acuerdo con su decisión ya que así podía estar junto a ella sin tener que faltar a sus deberes con la Legión, aunque faltaba saber si ella decidiría vivir con él en Nueva Roma, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Cerca de ellos Hazel y Frank charlaban animadamente, y con solo mirarlos se podía deducir que eran el uno para el otro; Hazel una chica muerta venida del pasado con unos fuertes valores morales y Frank chico tímido y sensible con noble corazón… Percy le comentó a Annabeth que cuando volvía de su cabaña pasando por los estables de los pegasos descubrió a la pareja disfrutando de la fauna hasta que Frank tomo valor le dio un beso rápido, Hazel no hizo más que ruborizarse y abrazarlo afectuosamente y Frank no podía lucir más feliz.

Y media hora después de iniciada la cena Leo llegó a su mesa acompañado de Nisa, ambos se mostraban contentos y no paraban de hablar de mecánica entre ellos y sus compañeros de cabaña.

Más tarde los campistas se acercaron a depositar sus ofrendas en la hoguera a sus padres, los romanos los veían con curiosidad como si no estuviesen acostumbrados a ver nuestra extraña forma de honrar a los dioses, Percy intento convencerlos de unirse pero Jasón le recordó como ellos honraban a los dioses en el campamento Júpiter, Percy se acordó de los templos… la fruta que aquella vez dejo en el altar de Neptuno ahora probablemente sea un montón de masa viscosa y podrida, lamentó un poco que no valoraran un poco más a su padre, pero ellos tenían sus razones y Percy lo comprendió bien claro cuando lo conoció personalmente en su forma romana.

-Qué estarás haciendo ahora?!- pensó cuando llegó su turno se acercó a la hoguera y depositó su ofrenda.

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió.

El humo que generalmente era claro se tornó oscuro como si quemáramos gasolina o petróleo, de pronto todos comenzaron a balbucear como si Percy hubiese hecho algo malo o se hubiese equivocado.

_Percy…_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta su cabeza.

_Percy…_

La voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza, era la de su padre.

_Te necesito…_

-Percy?!- murmuro Annabeth el ver como se quedaba mudo y frente a la hoguera, Jasón se levantó al ver a su amigo paralizado y con la mirada perdida como viendo hacia el vacío.

_Ven a verme…_

-Padre- susurro.

_Te envió a tu hermano…_

-¡PERCY!-

Percy despertó con un sobresalto como si hubiese salido de algún trance, teniendo frente así mismo el rostro preocupado de Annabeth… detrás de ella y a dos mesas de distancia Quirón le observaba con un semblante muy serio y preocupante a la vez, Annabeth volvió a llamarle por lo que decidió calmar su angustia.

-E-Estoy bien- se disculpó.

Volvió a ver a la hoguera cuando el humo negro se extinguió.

-Tenemos que hablar- ella afirmo.

Jasón comenzaba a acercarse pero Percy no quería arruinar la convivencia y le aseguró que se encontraba bien dándole la razón luego a su novia.

Sin embargo, luego de los recientes acontecimientos antes y durante el campamento eran una señal de aviso de que algo estaba por ocurrir, solo quedaba por ver que tan malo llegaba a ser.

_continuara…_

* * *

_**Próxima subida: **__05/04/13_


	6. Un viejo amigo

**CAPITULO CINCO**

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad y mientras los campistas apagaban los fuegos para irse a dormir, Percy y Annabeth daban un pequeño a la orilla del lago, eran las 10 de la noche así que les quedaba… como una hora para charlar antes de que las arpías aparecieran para devorar a cualquier campista fuera de su cabaña, pero aquello no eran en lo que ambos pensaban.

Percy le contó todo lo que le había ocultado a su novia desde aquella noche del baile, el grifo hablador, el sueño donde caía hacia su muerte y las voces susurrantes en su cabeza… su enojo por ocultarle tales cosas no duro demasiado pues luego se cambió por inquietantes dudas y una creciente preocupación.

-El elegido?!- Annabeth balbuceó.

-Eso es lo que la voz me dice- Percy añadió, pensando que se oía como un demente.

Percy esperó mientras veía como Annabeth lucía muy pensativa, recordó aquella vez que resultó herida por recibir una puñalada de Ethan Nakamura (un hijo de la diosa némesis que se alío con Cronos y lucho en contra nuestra, aunque al final se reivindicó) quedando convaleciente mientras me tenía encima rogándole a los dioses que se encontraban muy lejos de allí combatiendo a Tifón que no me la arrebataran y fue cuando me dijo que me veía lindo cuando me preocupó, no le había dicho yo que ella se veía adorable cuando pensaba en algo.

Al final no se lo ocurrió ninguna razón del porqué de mi nuevo sobrenombre.

-No creo que sea algo de lo que preocuparse- asentí.

Me vio con una mirada incrédula poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por qué lo dices?!- ella preguntó.

-Porque sería muy injusto, no lo crees!- afirmé.

Pude ver un atisbo de afirmación en su mirada, pero yo tenía razón… después de una Titano y Gigantomaquia consecutivas creo que nos merecíamos un respiro, al menos eso es lo que él pensó.

-Dijiste que escuchaste la voz de tu padre-

Percy asintió.

-Por qué de repente quiere verte justo ahora?!-

-"Tal vez quiera pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo favorito"- Percy dijo entre comillas.

Percy creyó que ella volvería a enseñarle su mirada incrédula, pero en lugar de ello se rio… tal vez por la cara cómica que Percy le mostro, luego volvió a mostrarse seria.

-Me preocupa aquella parte donde caes al vacío-

-No sería la primera vez!- volvió a decir Percy.

Intentó darle nuevamente un toque cómico a su frase pero a ella no le hizo gracia, más bien estaba consternada, así que él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla y como respuesta recibió un afectuoso abrazo de su parte, continuaron caminando un par de metros sobre la arena no quería que esa caminata se convirtiese en una charla sobre su seguridad así que comenzó a hablar sobre otras cosas buenas que han ocurrido, sobre todo hoy.

Los inventos de Leo inundaban el campamento y pensó que gracias a esas nuevas máquinas los chicos mejorarían aún más sus habilidades lo que les prepararía mejor para enfrentar situaciones de riesgo cada vez más peligrosas, la llegada de Jasón y los chicos del campamento Júpiter podía darle un poco más de sabor al verano…

…además lo visita próxima de Tyson de parte de su padre podría aclararle un par de cosas, es lo que pensó se guardó para sí.

La preocupación comenzaba a disiparse del rostro de Annabeth y pronto volvía a mostrarse como era: linda, alegre y con un gran carácter… y Percy sabía cómo podía animarla aún más, de repente Percy se acerca a la fría agua que bañaba la arena del lago cogiendo un poco y comenzó a pasarle las manos encima como si fuera arcilla para moldear algo para intriga y curiosidad de su novia quien no dejaba de intentar rodearlo para ver que hacía y él se cubría con la espalda diciéndole que todavía no lo tenía listo.

Finalmente se enderezó dando entender que había terminado, luego se volteó y le enseño las manos.

-Percy…!- Ella balbuceo con sorpresa mientras tomaba de sus manos lo que Percy había creado con un poco de agua del lago.

Era una pequeña rosa con apariencia de haber florecido recientemente echa de agua, bueno… más bien parecía ser hielo, era como una transición entre líquido y sólido como si fuera de escarcha y rocío al mismo tiempo.

-Quería que fuera una planta de olivos, pero no me salen muy bien - se disculpó Percy. –Si lo hice bien te durara una semana-

-Es hermoso- ella respondió de forma adorable.

Annabeth respondió a su bello gesto con un beso, aún sostenía la rosa semilíquida en su mano mientras rodeaba a Percy con sus brazos y ahí estaban ambos, abrazados y dándose un beso a la luz de la luna y junto al lago que duro un par de minutos… hasta que comenzaron a oír unos graznidos procedentes del bosque lo que les decía que ya eran las 11.

Luego se separarse ambos corrieron a sus cabañas mientras las luces se apagaban y las arpías comenzaban sobrevolar el campamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevamente Percy había tenido una buena noche, y como la última vez sus pesadillas volvieron a atormentarlo.

Esta vez se encontraba en una especie de salón inmenso formado por columnas de mármol blanco con grabados griegos, no había techo y parecía que se encontraban en el cielo puesto que el azul y las nubes del mismo volaban sobre nuestras cabezas, bajo la cabeza y vio que el suelo era de niebla que debía ser solida porque seguía de pie y las columnas que le rodeaban también.

En el centro de la sala habían varias siluetas oscurecidas que Percy no había notado, al acercarse pudo verlas con más claridad, había como once de ellas, por las formas cuatro de ellas parecían femeninas y las otras 6 masculinas, pero la que más destacaba era la que se encontraba sobre un cumulo de nubes elevado que actuaba como una especie de cama y a diferencia de las otras la figura ensombrecido estaba con las manos y pies extendidos en la cuatro esquinas como si estuviera atada, el resto de las otras siluetas estaban discutiendo y gritándose entre ellas mientras que la figura atada en la cama se retorcía como si estuviera enfurecida estremeciéndose y gritando, todos hablaban en lengua griega, debía ser una forma de griego antiguo y primitivo porque Percy apenas entendía lo que vociferaban.

"Yo me quedare con…" "A me mi toca la…" "No acepto que…" "Como te atreves a…" era lo que podía entender.

Pero la que más atemorizaba a Percy era la figura atada en la cama que era más grande que los demás y gritaban maldiciones e improperios muy groseros, "Esto es imposible…" "No me pueden hacer esto…" "Los mataré a todos…!"

Era como en las películas de terror, cuando los psicópatas atrapan a la víctima y deciden como encargarse de ella y que hacer luego con el cuerpo.

Percy comenzaba a sentir algo de miedo más mientras el atado a la cama de nube se desesperaba todavía más y las figuras a su alrededor le ignoraban y continuaban discutiendo, Percy se acercaba a ellos diciéndoles que lo suelten mientras sentía como la sala entera comenzaba a temblar y nadie se percataba.

-Libérenlo- insistía Percy.

De repente una sombra a gran velocidad recorrio la sala a gran velocidad pasando a través de todos, incluido Percy, cuando este volteó vio la sombra que se alejaba y parecía sujetar algo largo y con algo parecido a un plató en un extremo observando a Percy con unos ojos fulgurantes y dorados como un rayo.

-¡Espera!- le dije.

Rápidamente la sombra se desvaneció así como toda la sala en la que estaban y Percy cayó, aunque no mucho, hasta golpear un suelo color ladrillo… se levantó sobándose la mejilla con la que se golpeó y luego una fuerte sacudida lo termino de despertar como una explosión, al levantar la vista se encontraba en un sótano muy amplio con muros de ladrillo desgastado y lo que debía ser el piso base de la casa sobre su cabeza estaba todo agrietado y amenazaba con caerle encima, y no estaba solo.

Más adelante había dos personas, una parecía ser una mujer mayor de cabello rubio cenizo casi canoso y unos apagados ojos color plomo, su rostro aunque ensombrecido, lucia claramente demacrado como si hubiese soportado mil penurias lo cual se demostraba en su ceño fruncido, la mujer tomo de los hombros a la joven con el rostro igualmente ensombrecido pero lleno de vida vestida con una coraza griega y unos pantalones tejanos.

Una nueva explosión sacudió el sótano, la mujer volvió a dirigirse luego de joven luego de prestar atención al ruido de la explosión y le señalo a una grieta en el muro donde colgaba una especie de espejo transparente y brillante.

-Ya no queda tiempo- le dijo a la muchacha.

-Lo sé- respondió esta.

Ambas se vieron al mismo tiempo mientras otra fuerte sacudida que casi derriba a Percy las alertó.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer- dijo la mujer.

-No fallaré!- dijo la joven –Te lo juro por…-

Percy sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar la frase, cosa que también le intrigó, de repente una nueva explosión sacudió el sótano… y estaba vez el piso sobre sus cabezas se resquebrajo y una enorme grieta viajo desde mi posición hasta donde ellas estaban paradas, la mujer mayor separó a la chica cuando un pedazo del piso se desprendió y cayó levantando una nube de humo.

-¡No!- gritó la chica en el suelo al ver como la mujer mayor yacía debajo del escombro malherida.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a verla ella le ordenó con voz firme que se fuera y que no se preocupara más por ella.

La joven se volteó y Percy pudo ver como una lagrima brillaba sobre su rostro ensombrecido mientras se daba la vuelta y avanzaba hacia el espejo hasta atravesarlo, como si fuera alguna clase de portal y desaparecía de su vista.

La mujer mayor bajo la cabeza adolorida, pero luego el sonido de unos pasos bajando por unas escaleras se oyó y segundos después una enorme figura oscura apareció delante de ella caminando por el lado de Percy hasta estar frente a la mujer, ella lo vio y él pudo ver que su rostro no expresó ni miedo ni temor… como si estuviera preparada para aquel momento desde hace mucho.

-Ha llegado tu hora-

Percy quedo paralizado, su voz… la voz que oyó, era la misma que escucho de aquella figura en su anterior sueño una voz fulgurante y unos ojos centellantes, alzo su espada sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

-Tus últimas palabras?!-

–Disfrútalo…- Ella lo miro desafiante por última vez –…Mientras puedas-

-Ha llegado tu hora- sentenció.

La figura oscura ahora visible como un ciclope gigante bajo el brazo con el arma.

Percy se despertó antes de ver la peor parte.

Vio por la ventana y el sol recién comenzaba a salir y aún se encontraba medio oscuro, volteo a ver el reloj a un costado de su cama junto a la fuente en medio de su cabaña que señalaba las cinco de la mañana, Percy recostó la cabeza un par de minutos pero ya no tenía ganas de dormir por lo cual se levantó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o

Percy anduvo dando un paseo por el campamento hasta llegar a la casa grande, vestido ya con su camiseta naranja del campamento.

Cuando llegó al pórtico trasero de la casa grande vio como el aire se retorcía alrededor de la puerta trasera y una especie de grieta dimensional aparecía y luego desaparecía, y adivinen quien salió por ella.

-Bueno, eso fue irritante- murmuró Dionisio, o Sr. D. para los colegas, con su traje de piel de leopardo.

Apareció justo cuando Percy estaba a dos metros del pórtico, por lo que para cuando lo noto estaba casi parado frente a él.

-Oh, Percy Jackson?!- le dijo. –Qué "haces" aquí?!- le preguntó.

Ahora había dos interrogantes en la cabeza de Percy luego de que el dios del vino le hablase luego de tanto tiempo.

Primero: Había pronunciado su nombre correctamente, la última vez que tuvo ese detalle con él fue cuando le pidió que cuidara de su hijo Castor durante la Batalla por el Monte Olimpo.

Segundo (y más intrigante aún): A qué se refería con ¿Qué haces aquí?, puesto que lo dijo como si su presencia en el campamento en aquel verano fuera incorrecta.

El Sr. D. sacudió su pequeño y rechoncho cuerpo de bebe cupido volador como si estuviera estresado, como si su visita al Olimpo hubiese sido desagradable… considerando que había sido desterrado del Olimpo y asignado como director de nuestro campamento por su Zeus y que guardaba un fuerte resentimiento por ello.

Volvió a observarme con rareza y yo no entendía porque, hasta que floto un par de centímetros hasta quedar frente a él (y casi sobre su cabeza).

-Espero que la hayas pasado bien muchacho- me dijo.

Percy lo vio aún más extrañado mientras veía al Sr. D. dar media vuelta y flotar directo y adentro de la casa grande mientras murmuraba que necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Es triste tener que partir sin haber probado el sabor de un buen vino-

El extraño modo en que el Sr. D. no le daba mucha confianza al hijo de Poseidón, pensó que tal vez su reunión en el Olimpo haya sido más mala de lo que parece.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy, de nuevo.

-Otra vez?!- pensó fastidiado.

_Percy…_

Comenzaba a sentirse como un teléfono público usado con lo de las voces y la extraña actitud de los demás, pero luego de oír repetir su nombre un par de veces en su mente se dio cuenta que no sonaba como la voz tétrica del hipogrifo de aquella noche ni la voz fulgurante de sus sueños, se oía como la de…

_¡Percy! Gritó la voz de Grover._

Cerró los ojos y pudo oír claramente la voz de su amigo sátiro Grover, a quien no había visto desde hace MUCHO tiempo.

-Grover?! Eres tú amigo!- le dijo Percy en su mente.

Resulta que Percy compartía una conexión de empatía con su amigo Grover, la habían usado para comunicarse con él cuando fue enviado al campamento Júpiter y cuando armaron el Argo II para viajar hacia el valle de los romanos, era una alegría para Percy volver a saber de su amigo el Señor de lo Salvaje y encargado de mantener la vida vegetal y animal sobre la tierra, le había advertido el año pasado que debido a su nuevo puesto no se verían muy a menudo así que volver a verlo (aunque sea en su mente) era muy bueno para él.

_¡Percy, me estoy acercando al campamento con un grupo nuevo de semidioses, y un monstruo horrible nos pisa los talones! _

Grover sonaba preocupado, mas no asustado, eso le decía a Percy que él también había crecido.

_¡Necesito que acudan a la entrada y me cubran!_

A Percy le sorprendía que Grover continuara con su viejo trabajo de encontrar y traer nuevos fichajes al campamento, seguramente lo tenía como pasatiempo o al menos eso creyó.

_¡De prisa!_

Ahora si sonaba asustado.

Rápidamente volví a mi cabaña por Riptide, eran las 5:45 y el resto del campamento seguía durmiendo por lo que decidí ir solo… si Grover no se equivocaba solo debía ayudarle a atravesar las fronteras mágicas por lo que no tendría que enfrentarme a los monstruos, pero cuando me disponía a ir yo solo me topé con una figura solitaria frente a la gran hoguera del campamento improvisado de los romanos frente a nuestras cabañas.

-Eh! Percy- me saludo Jasón mientras se estrujaba los ojos.

Percy lo saludó, se acercó rápidamente, le informo la situación y este decidió unírsele por lo que regresó a su tienda, tomo su gladius de oro imperial y corrió para alcanzarme mientras me dirigía a la casa grande

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A unos metros de la senda de la colina frente al campamento, Grover corría acompañado de dos muchachos de entre 12 y 13 años, detrás de ellos un figura oscura por la bruma de la mañana y la llovizna fuerte que caía fuera del campamento los seguía de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto y parecía estar en cuatro patas… más lo único que le interesaba al sátiro, que vestía una camiseta verdosa, un gorro de beisbol rojo y traía los pantalones tejanos hechos jirones y exponiendo sus pezuñas, era llegar a la entrada del campamento el cual no había visitado en largo tiempo.

-Ya casi llegamos- le decía a la niña que cargaba en la espalda el cual se abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba posando sus cabellos café en su hombro.

El otro niño de trece que corría tomado de la mano de Grover, de cabello negro y ojos marrones volteó a su espalda para ver a la figura acercarse hacia ellos cada vez más, Grover ya casi lo lograba, solo tenía que cruzar la carretera y estarían al pie de la colina

-Señor cabra!- le gritó señalándole atrás.

Un feroz rugido los alertó y Grover vio sobre su hombro al monstruo saltar y caer hacia ellos, el sátiro empujo el niño que agarraba de la mano a un costado y sostuvo con fuerza al que traía en su espalda para saltar a un costado mientras el monstruo aterrizaba en medio del pavimento de la carretera agrietándolo, con la caída Grover se lastimó una pezuña por lo que no podía pararse, la niña a su espalda golpeo el pavimento y quedo inconsciente, pero el monstruo no le prestó atención y se dirigió hacia el otro muchacho de trece años.

-Señor ca…- el niño decía cuando de repente tenía la criatura enfrente.

Un León gigante de piel broncínea, de 4 metros de largo y 2 de alto… igualaba a una cuatro por cuatro en tamaño y a un carro de guerra en fiereza, el niño se encontraba petrificado del susto mientras el león dorado se acercaba con las fauces abiertas listas para tragarlo de un bocado.

El niño pego un gritó lleno de pavor mientras lloraba.

Pero antes de que el león le cayera encima fue golpeado por un poderoso relámpago a un costado de su torso y arrojado a cinco metros lejos de él, el niño levanto la cara todavía asustado y vio a un joven de diecisiete años apuntado con su mano abierto y humeante al sitio donde había estaba de pie el monstruo.

-¡Percy!- balbuceo Grover al ver a su amigo acercarse a él y la niña.

-Estas bien amigo?!- le pregunto.

Grover se frotó su pata rota.

-Al menos sigo en una pieza- respondió adolorido.

Jasón envió al chico que rescato hacia Percy y este le dijo que corriera hacia la colina, que pronto lo alcanzaría… el chico no solo nos hizo caso, sino que también se ofreció a cargar con su amiga de doce así que la pusimos en su espalda y los dejamos ir, por otra parte Jasón mantenía al León de Nemea alejado con su gladius, el monstruo parecía querer saltarle encima al pretor pero no se atrevía y Jasón lo amenazaba con una actitud muy similar a la de un Lobo que amenaza a su presa.

Pero yo no podía quedarme atrás.

-Sabes que nuestras espadas son inútiles contra su piel- le dijo Percy cuando mientras colocaba a su lado con espada en mano.

-Entonces que sugieres?!- Jasón le pregunto.

Percy recordó la última vez que se enfrentó a ese monstruo, fue en aquel museo de aviación cuando violo las reglas de una búsqueda para ir a salvar a su actual novia de un titán… aquella vez había logrado distraerlo con un batido de malteada espacial y demás chucherías con sabor a poliestireno justo en la boca lo suficiente para que acabaran a flechazos con él dos cazadores de artemisa que ahora descansaban en paz (una en el cielo y la otra en el Eliseo) Pero ahora solo tenía a su amigo, un hijo de Júpiter que crea y controla truenos, y a mí un hijo de Poseidón que manipula y controla el agua, luchando en medio de una fuerte llovizna de agua cargada de electricidad estática y con relámpagos centellando en el cielo.

Todo iba a salir bien.

_continuara…_

* * *

_**Próxima subida: **__07/04/13._


	7. Nueva campista

**CAPITULO SEIS**

_**Un día antes - Ciudad de Nueva York, Academia Clarión.**_

La fuerte campana de la tarde indicaba a las alumnas de la academia para señoritas que las clases habían terminado y que comenzaba el verano.

Rachel Elizabeth Daré se encontraba casi sola en su salón de clases rodeada de los pupitres vacíos y desordenados de algunas de sus compañeras mientras recogía sus cosas con una media sonrisa en el rostro pensando en el nuevo verano que le espera al día siguiente.

-Oye Rachel, quieres venir con nosotras al centro comercial- le dijo una chica castaña alta y delgada con ojos azules.

-No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de mañana- le pelirroja se disculpó.

-Oh sí, vas a pasar otro verano en una choza de madera junto al contaminado lago de Long Island- se burló siendo acompañada por sus amigas.

En lugar de molestarse, solo se río pensando si dirían lo mismo si se enteran lo que se cuece en esas "chozas de madera" y el mundo oculto detrás de ellas.

Luego de unos minutos atravesó el umbral de la puerta doble de la entrada de la academia rumbo a su departamento, desde que se había convertido en la nueva oráculo del campamento sus ojos ya estaban totalmente librados de la niebla, el velo que oculta el mundo real del mitológico, así que no se espantó cuando vio a las criaturas del bosque de Central Park disfrutar de la tarde pero mientras caminaba por el sendero principal que atravesaba el parque, las Ninfas y náyades no dejaban de chismorrear algo acerca de una reunión en el Olimpo, un consejo de los Olimpos, una búsqueda importante pero peligrosa… y algo acerca de un elegido.

Al principio no les había prestado atención pero luego de andar y escuchar más y más hasta que se tropezó con sátiro… pero no cualquier sátiro.

-Fíjate por donde andas niña!- le respondió furioso Gleeson Hedge, sátiro mayor y antiguo protector del grupo de Jasón, Pipes, leo y adulto supervisor de los siete de la profecía.

-Sr. Hedge, que coincidencia verlo por aquí- Rachel le saludó.

De repente una figura transparente apareció planeando con un vestido transparente, con los cabellos blancos flotando alrededor de su cara, era una mujer hermosa al estilo de los espíritus de la naturaleza de rasgos elficos, ella de inmediato llamó al sátiro.

-Gleeson cariño, recuerda las palabras del doctor- le dijo el espíritu al tiempo que flotaba a su lado.

-Ya sé, Ya sé Mellie!- respondió menos molesto. -…era, Sandía no?!-

La aura llamada Mellie estaba dando un paseo luego de acudir a una terapia de control de la ira a la cual convenció al sátiro a acudir para manejar sus ataques de rabia bélica, Rachel tuvo que contener la risa luego de imaginar al sátiro acudiendo a un terapista humano y preguntándose luego como fue que se le ocurrió a la ninfa de viento tan descabellada idea.

-Acudir a ver a su humano que cree saber más que yo acerca de la ira me provoca aún más ira- se quejó el sátiro.

-Prometiste hacerlo por mí- le recordó Mellie mientras le sonreía. –Recuerda aquel escándalo que provocaste sobre aquellos turistas cuando visitamos las cascadas del Niágara-

-Oye Mellie, no estabas trabajando para el Sr. Mclean- le pregunto Rachel recordando al padre de Pipper el cual ella mencionó.

Ella le dijo que se encontraba filmando una película bélica sobre un transcriptor de códigos indio en el pacífico, asegurando que será un éxito, por lo cual canceló todos sus compromisos mientras acude al rodaje en una populosa isla del Pacífico, gracias a lo cual disponía de algo de tiempo para estar con su sátiro favorito.

-Por cierto, ya sabes lo último del Olimpo- le pregunto la ninfa a Rachel.

Rachel recordó a los espíritus del bosque hablando entre ellos así que fue fácil deducirlo.

-Algo acerca de una reunión, una misión imposible y un… elegido!- meditó.

-Pero no es cualquier búsqueda- recalcó. –Es un acontecimiento lamentable que ocurre una vez cada siglo-

Rachel se mostró interesada y decidió ahondar más en el asunto.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien…- explicaba Mellie. -…Pero tiene que ver con un afrenta que le ocurrió al mismo Zeus-

-Seguro debieron muchas cosas en aquel momento- asintió con animosidad el sátiro como si deseara comenzar una pelea, aunque sea con las criaturas del bosque que pululaban por ahí cerca.

Luego Mellie le recordaba la palabra mágica para recuperar el control cosa que ella le recompensaba luego con una caricia en su calva de sátiro y Rachel trataba de no reírse de la cabra de domesticada, más el entrenador solo le prestaba atención a su ninfa de viento.

Rachel vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, si llegaba después de las seis su padre se molestaría un poco y es que desde que se volvió una campista más decidió que lo prudente era ganarse el favor de sus padres cuando el verano se acercaba, no le gustaría tener que desobedecerlos por culpa de algún castigo impuesto por un descuido suyo para asistir al campamento a cumplir sus deberes de oráculo.

-Bueno, nos veremos en el campamento Sr. Gleeson, Mellie!-

Rachel salió corriendo rumbo a su edificio mientras miraba sobre su hombro para notar como Mellie se aferraba al brazo del sátiro y lo conducía al interior del parque.

Ya para el anochecer tenía sus cosas casi listas para salir en la mañana, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habían dicho… "Búsqueda Imposible" "Hecho lamentable", tal vez debería hablar más al respecto cuando llegué a Long Island, por lo que decidió dormir y esperar el comienzo de otro verano con sus amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Aquella mañana temprano en Long Island**_

Percy y Jasón se encontraba cara a cara con un León de Nemea, un monstruo con forma de león y cubierta de una piel de bronce totalmente inmune a armas filosas y cuya único punto débil eran sus blandas fauces que causalmente era lo último que vez cuando estás a punto de ser devorado.

-Grover, los chicos están a salvo?!- Jasón preguntó.

-Al menos dos de ellos- él afirmo.

Percy dedujo que eran dos chicos que no lo lograron, pero ahora debía preocuparse del monstruo que tenía enfrente, rápidamente apunto con su mano al suelo húmedo bajo el león y movió el agua como si fuera una corriente haciendo que el monstruo resbalara, Jasón aprovechó el momento para tratar de alcanzar sus fauces pero el monstruo rápidamente se puso de pie y lo alejó con un zarpazo de su garra que bien pudo haberlo partido en dos sino hubiera retrocedido.

Jasón intentó convocar otro rayo pero le recordó que la llovizna ahora caía con más fuerza y que nos dejaría fritos a todos si un relámpago golpeaba el pavimento mojado de la carretera.

Como si intuyera esa desventaja el León nos atacó embistiendo a Jasón arrojándolo hacia el pie de la colina detrás nuestro, me acerqué intentando atacar por la comisura de su boca pero el León cerró sus fauces atrapó mi espada y me sacudió, al principio no la solté pero luego de una fuerte sacudida de su cabeza me arrojó hasta un charco de agua de lluvia en el lodo junto a la carretera, con Riptide lejos de mí el león avanzó hasta dejar la carretera pero en cuanto puso una garra fuera del pavimento la hierba mojada comenzó a envolver sus patas mientras se escuchaba música de Green Day a mis espaldas, volteó y ahí estaba Grover sentado y tocando su flauta.

El león agachó la cabeza y arrancó la hierba con un mordico como un gato que muerde el pasto, pero Percy se adelantó controlando el agua del charco donde estaba la arrojo a modo de chorro justo a la boca abierta del León cosa que no le gustó puesto que comenzó a gruñir con la garganta tosiendo el lodo de ella, Jasón y Percy se levantaron listos para volver a atacar pero de repente el León aclaró la garganta y lanzó potente un rugido que hizo vibrar nuestros cuerpos como si hubiésemos sido golpeados por un diapasón gigante.

Ambos tropezamos y caímos de espaldas algo mareados.

Y mientras todo me daba vueltas la figura borrosa del León se me acercó peligrosamente, Riptide ya había vuelto a mi bolsillo pero mi cuerpo temblaba tanto que difícilmente llevaba mi mano a mi pantalón cuando el monstruo puso una pata sobre su pecho aprisionando contra el suelo y rugió de nuevo en mi cara para avisarme…

"ESTAS A PUNTO DE SER DEVORADO"

Ahora me arrepentí un poco por no traer a unos cuantos más.

-PERCY!- gritó Grover mientras las fauces abiertas del León bajaban hacia mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

Después de no sentir los dientes del León cerrarse sobre mi cara decidí abrir los ojos y vi que la cabeza del monstruo se alejaba de la mía… entonces noté que había algo rodeando su cuello, parecía un cordel, la bestia se sacudió como si tuviera algo en la espalda.

Y en efecto, tenía a un joven justo en su lomo y detrás de su melena que le ocultaba el rostro, el monstruo retrocedió y aumento la fuerza de sus sacudidas y la persona encima de él aumentaba su agarre, Percy se recobró a tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo que asemejaba a un toro de rodeo en un bar de vaqueros.

Jasón se acercó tambaleándose y me ayudo a ponerme de pie mientras observábamos como el gruñido del monstruo disminuía hasta un débil ronquido y finalmente al silencio, finalmente se desplomó cayendo sobre el joven que lo había estrangulado, Percy y Jasón sintiéndose ya mejor corrieron hacia la bestia que se desintegraba en un montón de polvo.

-Oye tú, estas bien?!- le preguntó mientras extendía la mano hacia la montaña de polvo amarillo.

Su mano emergió de la montaña de polvo tomando la de Percy.

En un parpadeó el joven emergió de la montaña de polvo sano y salvo, y ahora que lo tenían de frente se dieron cuenta de que era una chica.

Jasón y Percy lucían bastante sorprendidos mientras la joven se sacudía su largo cabello rubio liso hasta los hombros (mucho más claro que el de Annabeth), igualaba en altura a los dos por lo que debía tener entre dieciséis o diecisiete como ellos, vistiendo una camiseta turquesa raída y unos jeans desgastados y descoloridos sobre una figura esbelta y atlética (como la de una chica de Miami Beach).

-Gracias por la ayuda- nos respondió de forma bastante tranquila pese a haber asfixiado a un León cinco veces más grande que ella.

-Creo que somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerte- le dijo Percy.

-Oye… te encuentras bien?!- le pregunto Jasón.

-De maravilla- les respondió.

Actuaba de una forma tan serena y calmada luego de haber acabado con un monstruo que ni yo ni Jasón pudimos, como si aquella hazaña fuera tan natural como respirar, sonrío de forma simpática al vernos de frente enseñando unos ojos color esmeralda.

-Saludos, mi nombre es…-

-¡Maya!- grito Grover mientras cojeaba apresuradamente hacia nosotros. –¡Me alegra que estés bien!-

La chica sonrío con los ojos cerrados hacia el sátiro.

-Dónde está Robert?!- le preguntó.

Entonces el semblante sonriente de la muchacha se entristeció.

-Lo siento, Grover- se disculpó. –Intenté salvarlo, pero él se asustó y separó de mí, para cuando lo encontré…- su voz se apagó.

Grover bajo la cabeza y pateo el suelo con su pezuña sana explicándonos luego que había otro chico que venía con ellos, cuando el monstruo los atacó se habían separado… Grover les contó que Maya se ofreció para distraer al monstruo mientras este llevaba a los más pequeños.

Los cuatro guardaron un minuto de silencio por el alma del chico.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa- le dijo Grover a la chica para animarla. –Además sin tu ayuda no lo habríamos logrado!-

-Entiendo- ella afirmo. –Pero me alegra que al menos los pequeños lo lograran-

Grover reacciono rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no la había presentado correctamente.

-Chicos, ella es Maya- la señalo. –La encontré… bueno, más bien ella nos encontró en Denver- explico.

Le dijo a Grover a que estaba buscando un sátiro que la guiara, por lo que fue un golpe de suerte para ella haberlo encontrado… pero tanto a Jasón como a Percy les extrañó que a su edad haya logrado sobrevivir por sí sola, ella les explico que le habían contado de un lugar especial para gente como ella y le dio una tarjeta con la dirección del campamento mestizo, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza por lo que decidieron continuar con esto en el campamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las seis y media cuando el amanecer soleado del campamento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de dos nuevos niños al campamento, Annabeth se dirigió a la Casa Grande al saber del tumulto que provoco la llegada de los nuevos y aún no había visto a Percy.

-Ya todo está bien- le dijo a la niña de doce ya despierta mientras la secaba con una toalla mientras ella sollozaba.

El otro chico de trece se encontraba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería con Pipper cubierto con una manta y comiendo las cucharadas de ambrosía que le ofrecía.

Los niños les recordaban a las chicas que los jóvenes que los salvaron todavía estaban ahí afuera pero ellas les decían que no se preocuparan por ellos, pero aunque Pipper le dijera que Jasón le acompaño Annabeth se sentía un poco molesta de que Percy no la haya despertado para acompañarle, después de encargarse de los recién llegados Annabeth se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera agarrar el pomo esta se abrió y por ella ambos mestizos entraron, Jasón recibió un fuerte de abrazo de su novia, pero Percy solo recibió un coscorrón de parte de la suya.

Pero antes de que poder rendirle cuentas decidió que lo mejor era presentarle a una nueva campista.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente luego de aparecer por sorpresa de la puerta y detrás de Percy. –Mi nombre es Maya-

La hija de Atenea hizo a un costado a su novio y le dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida al campamento mestizo-

Ambas estrecharon las manos, ella notó que sus dedos lucían un poco inflamados lo que le decía que ayudo a Percy a Jasón contra lo que fuera que enfrentaron pero al mismo tiempo sintió una gran firmeza en su apretón.

Annabeth hizo una mueca al sentir esto.

-Lo siento… Yo…- comenzaba a disculparse la chica como si hubiese hecho algo malo. –…es que trabajé… en un taller, hace dos años- balbucea mientras trataba de no lucir muy nerviosa.

Annabeth señalo que no era molestia, de hecho le dijo esa fuerza podría venirle de perlas en este lugar mientras Percy la veía un tanto asombrado y ella se preguntaba en que forma los habría ayudado, aun así le intrigaba el hecho de que siendo ambos mestizos de gran fuerza hayan necesitado ayuda de una recién llegada.

-Esto… ya puedes soltar mi mano- le dijo Maya al ver que la mano de ella seguía estrechada con la suya.

Annabeth se disculpó y la envió al salón de información para que viera la película informativa para más detalles.

-Supongo que nos veremos luego- señalo la recién llegada con un tono de voz un tanto infantil y adorable.

-Seguro- respondió Annabeth.

Cuando cruzó la puerta trasera directo hacia el campamento Percy le recordó lo mayor que era, casi de la edad de ella, él y Jasón… y que además pudo estrangular a un Monstruo solo con un cordel dorado, que luego ella les contó era de fibra de bronce celestial, Annabeth creyendo oír una indirecta acerca de la fuerza de las chicas les explico que incluso una persona no entrenada puede levantar un buen par de pesas sin necesidad de tener el cuerpo de un fisicoculturista si usaba la técnica correcta.

-Aunque siento algo muy familiar en ella- repuso Annabeth. –Como si la conociera desde hace mucho-

-Tal vez sea tu nueva hermana- bromeo Percy.

-No lo creo, no he visto a ningún chico de mi cabaña que tenga ojos color esmeralda- respondió ella.

-Además que es fuerte, amable y ha logrado sobrevivir por su cuenta hasta esa edad- dijo Jasón sin acordarse de que Pipper estaba a su lado.

-Se ve que te gusta- respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

Jasón se disculpó ante una molesta Pipes mientras Percy y Annabeth se reían al verlos, Grover decidió dejarnos para descansar un poco luego de vendarse la pezuña rota y beber un poco de néctar pero los chicos le sugirieron que descansarían más si fuera a visitar a Enebro ya que se había sentido muy sola estos últimos meses en su árbol, el sátiro no les discutió, como era de esperar Maya, la chica nueva, fue puesta en la cabaña de Hermes que es la de los viajeros mientras los romanos se despertaban y formaban filas frente a sus tiendas mientras su pretor aparecía bajando la colina de la casa grande rumbo a su encuentro siendo recibido por Hazel y Frank.

-Dónde estaba señor?!- le pregunto ella.

-Percy decidió que necesitaba mi ayuda para ir a ayudar a un grupo de nuevos campistas-

Uno de los chicos romanos aseguró que fue la decisión acertada con una actitud presumida mientras dos campistas, uno de la cabaña de Ares y otro de la Apolo le oyeron.

-Veremos si sigues hablando así luego de que les pateemos el trasero esta noche- le dijo el chico de Ares.

-Mira como tiemblo- se burló otro romano uniéndose a la trifulca.

-Lo dice un romano que no sabe tensar un arco- le dijo el chico de Apolo.

-Saca tu espada y veremos qué pasa- volvió a desafiarla.

Jasón los calmó con fuertes palabras sugiriéndoles que guardaran energía para el "Captura la bandera" de esa noche, cuando los griegos se fueron su colega de camiseta purpura se acercó a Pretor a susurrarle al oído.

-Esos griegos no tienen idea de lo que tenemos preparado-

-Lo sé- afirmo Jasón. –Pero no es necesario crear malos rollos entre nosotros, lo entiendes-

Jasón despachó al chico hacia sus actividades mientras se preparaba para otro día más de campamento.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**En la próxima subida tendrán un especial de dos capítulos mientras comienza a revelarse la trama.**_

Sab. 13/04/13 8 p.m.


	8. Una tarde de playa

**Estoy viajando al campo esta noche, así que les adelanto el capítulo doble… nos leeremos el domingo. **

**BYE!.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Rachel llego alrededor de las 10 de la mañana por culpa del tráfico, así que fue un alivio respirar el aire puro que emanaba cerca de la colina en la casa grande mientras subía por el sendero hacia la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta… pero no fue recibida por nadie, de hecho todo estaba en silencio en aquel pequeño cuarto con la cama en una esquina, la mesa de ping pong y la cabeza de leopardo colgada de la chimenea, el ruido de los campistas metidos en sus actividades diarias, pero era otro ruido el que le intrigaba… uno que venía del piso superior, se acercó a las escaleras y asomo la cabeza.

Dos sombras difuminadas por la luz de la lámpara se notaban en la pared de madera y dos voces discutían.

-_Entonces es lo que temía?!- _preguntó la primera, la que reconoció como la de Quirón.

_-Me temo que sí?!-_ dijo la segunda, la del Sr. D.

_-Ahora es su turno, verdad- _aclaro Quirón.

Rachel con sigilo subió un escalón esperando poder oír mejor de que estaban hablando.

_-Será mejor que lo prepares- _dijo el Sr. D.

-_No hay suficiente tiempo- _dijo Quirón.

La mente de Rachel rápidamente comenzó a deducir que podría tener relación con lo que escuchó ayer, de los espíritus de Central Park y de Mellie.

-_Qué opina él al respecto?!- _preguntó Quirón.

-_Lucía furioso luego de la reunión- _comento preocupado el Sr D. –_Eso no me da confianza-_

-_Sería normal que se ponga así- _respondió Quirón. –_Pero me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer-_

Cuando oyó la palabra reunión se confirmó la sospecha de la oráculo.

-Hola Rachel!- la saludo alguien a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja se volteó topando con los ojos y cabello marron de Katie Gardiner, la consejera de la cabaña de Deméter que había ido a la casa grande a recoger una peineta que olvidó, las voces de Quirón y el Sr. D. callaron reemplazadas por los pasos de ambos bajando por las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron a Rachel fingiendo soltar su mochila en el suelo de madera mientras se estiraba.

-Hola Quirón- le saludo al centauro tratando de no parecer sospechosa.

-Esto, yo solo…- decía la hija de Deméter con una sonrisa divertida mientras justificada la razón de su presencia

El centauro levantó una ceja como si considerara extraña la forma de actuar de la oraculo, pero le devolvió el saludo con animosidad aunque ella sabía que probablemente sospecha que estuvo oyendo a hurtadillas, el Sr. D. apareció justo después de hablar.

-Qué maravilla, el oráculo ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia- dijo con sarcasmo.

Rachel le saludo tímidamente, aunque sacarle una sonrisa al Dios de Vino y la Locura era como pedirle a las cucarachas que marcharan en formación, así que decidió retirarse a dejar sus cosas a la cueva donde dormía antes de que terminara en el manicomio.

-Creo que ya nos vamos- señalo Rachel marchándose tomada de la mano de la mestiza.

* * *

Para el mediodía los chicos estaban almorzando.

Rachel había sido invitada por sus amigos a comer en un picnic con ellos convenientemente armado bajo un árbol con vista al lago, para cuando llegó: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Pipper, Jasón, Frank y Hazel estaban sentados bajo una enorme manta con unas canastas llenas de manjares y bebidas para refrescar el cuerpo y el alma, ella no tardo en unírsele aportando una pequeña canastilla con sándwiches de jamón, queso y pollo además de un termo con jugo de naranja.

El grupo de los viejos siete de la profecía disfrutaba de la hora libre para almorzar, la mañana había transcurrido sin problemas aunque con la misma competitividad floreciente entre ambos bandos, Rachel también se mostró sorprendida por la visita del campamento Júpiter al igual que Percy, todos reían y hablaban de lo genial que la estaban pasando y eso que el verano apenas ha comenzado, la oráculo al ver tanta alegría y animosidad en las caras de sus amigas dudo acerca de contarles sobre las últimas noticias de las que se enteró y la conversación secreta de Quirón y Dionisio.

-Qué sucede Rachel?!- le pregunto Annabeth. –Luces muy distraída-

-Esto, no es nada- le respondió su amiga.

De repente vieron a Maya, la chica nueva, como pasaba cerca de ellos a la distancia y se sentaba debajo de otro árbol a cuatro metros de ellos… caminaba de una forma tan segura y confiada que casi les pareció extraño a la persona educada y tímida que conocieron esta mañana, y fue aún más extraño cuando al notar que la veían levanto una mano para saludarlos sonriente.

-Por un momento no parecía ella misma- decía Frank.

-Tal vez se sienta un poco insegura- respondió Pipper.

-Con el tiempo se acostumbrara- añadió Hazel.

Rachel pregunto quién era ella, Percy y Jasón le explicaron lo que ocurrió por la mañana e incluso a ella le parecía sorprendente su hazaña considerando la condición física delgada que tenía, mientras le narraban el ataque del monstruo Rachel continuo con su ojo avizor sobre Maya quien encontró un lugar bajo otro árbol y abrió un envoltorio de plástico con un emparedado por cortesía de los chicos de Hermes y disfruto de su almuerzo pero no sin antes enseñar una mirada seria a cada uno de sus amigos.

Cuando Rachel la vio fijamente experimento una especie de flash mental y en lugar de la chica vio un esqueleto podrido sentado bajo un árbol marchito y negro con un cielo rojo infernal con el césped seco y muerto, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza de la sorpresa.

-Espero que hayas traído tu traje de baño!- le sugirió Leo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rachel casi parecía indignada del comentario del hijo de Hefesto, pero luego las chicas le recordaron que hoy griegos y romanos tendrían una tarde en la playa del lago, para cuando volvió a posar sus ojos donde se había instalado la recién llegada, está ya no estaba.

-Qué fue eso?!- se preguntó.

_2 de la tarde, Hora Libre_

A la playa de arena cerca del lago se reunieron casi todos los campistas para su tarde de Playa.

Rachel veía divertida a Leo parecía estar en el nirvana observando en todas direcciones, inquieto como un duende, las hijas de Afrodita eran las que acaparaban la atención, pero las demás campistas no se quedaban atrás, era un desfile interminable de bikinis y trajes de baño de todos los colores y formas junto con las bellas curvas que cubrían que atraían a los chicos como las sirenas atraen a los marineros con su canto y además habían también montones de actividades para pasarla bien, desde voleibol de playa con redes de hojas y hiedra (cortesía de las ninfas) hasta olas gigantes para surfear (cortesía de las náyades) convertían la playa a orillas del lago de Long Island en el lugar idóneo para estar en aquel momento del día puesto que la playa brillaba por el paisaje.

Y por el centro de la playa una pareja llamaba mucho la atención.

-Siento mucho llamar la atención Jasón- se disculpó Pipper apenada destacando por su cuerpo demasiado escultural para una joven de solo quince mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho para darse más cobertura a su bikini azul.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo, pero cuando dejaba atrás a un grupo de entrometidos volteaba sobre su hombro y los fulminaba con su mirada de lobo.

A diferencia de Pipper, los chicos no opinaban lo mismo del traje de baño de Hazel… por lo que cuando le toco elegir optó en un bañador morado con motas blancas muy al estilo de los años cuarenta sin pensar en las tendencias juveniles de la era moderna por lo que no se libró de ser objeto de algunas burlas, incluso algún que otro campista dijo que esa clase de bikini era el que usaba su abuela, por suerte no sabían que esa chica tenía edad suficiente como para ser su abuela.

Pero a Frank no le importaba, y de hecho tampoco podía aceptar que la trataran.

-Oigan déjenla en paz!- Frank amenazó a uno de los muchachos y los chicos del campamento admitían que el gran tamaño del centurión daba un poco de miedo, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba.

-Gracias Frank- le agradeció Hazel para luego sacar una crema de bronceado. –Podrías ayudarme…-

Pero Hazel no tenía completar su petición porque el centurión dedujo sus intenciones.

_Y Detrás de ellos, muy pero muy detrás…_

-Annabeth, vamos!- decía Percy parado frente a la cabaña de Atenea.

Malcolm le había dicho desde que los chicos se cambiaron de ropas ella decidió no salir, por lo que llamo a Percy y ahora estaban varados frente al pórtico de la cabaña de Atenea mientras todos disfrutaban en el lago.

-No voy a salir- ella sentenció.

-Te sientes mal?!- le preguntó.

-No!- respondió. –Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a lucir… así-

Percy eligió con cuidado las palabras que iba a usar a continuación, quizá la razón por la que no se atrevía a salir era porque no se sentía bien consigo misma… o porqué tenía un pésimo traje de baño.

Percy suspiro profundamente y finalmente dijo.

-Annabeth, no me importa como luzcas…- le explico. -…Siempre te verás hermosa para mí-

Percy esperó por un rato hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió.

-Como me veo?!- ella preguntó.

Cuando la vio el mundo de detuvo por un instante, vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color plata que combinaba estupendamente con sus ojos grises y resaltaba su piel clara que parecía brillar con un diamante con la luz del sol contrastando su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo posada en su espalda.

Después de unos minutos Percy se acordó de respirar mientras se preguntaba si el día estaba más caluroso o era solo él.

-Como un millón de dracmas de oro- le contestó.

-Si… tú lo dices- balbuceo medio nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron de pie un instante más comenzaban a sentirse algo incomodos cuando Malcolm volvió para recoger una sombrilla de la cabaña.

-Dense prisa u oscurecerá antes de que pisen la playa- les dijo. –Te ves bien hermanita- añadió mientras se iba a corriendo.

Como si despertaran de un trance Percy le extendió su mano de forma caballerosa como una invitación para unirse a la fiesta, Annabeth sonrió ante el buen detalle y la tomó.

* * *

Para las tres de la tarde, el momento más caluroso del día la playa estaba llena de campistas, tanto griegos como romanos y el jolgorio estaba en su punto máximo, se celebró un pequeño torneo relámpago entre las cabañas y los romanos, el equipo de Frank estaba arrasando con los griegos hasta que se enfrentaron al equipo de Clarisse quienes derrotaron al centurión gracias a la agresividad de la hija de Ares.

Por otro lado en la arena, Annabeth y Pipper aprovecharon que Hazel se había quedado dormida y construyeron un castillo… mejor dicho, construyeron un versión réplica de la acrópolis en Atenas, y por "construyeron" quiero decir que Annabeth lo diseño y Pipper lo moldeo según sus especificaciones y para cuando Hazel despertó estaba cubierto por un Partenón con una estatua de la Athena Partenos coronándola.

En el Lago todos había dos actividades, nadar y surfear, pero cuando eres un hijo de Poseidón puedes hacer ambas al mismo tiempo… y a diferenciar de los demás Percy no necesitaba una tabla, y todos los chicos tanto griegos como romanos lo veían deslizarse sobre el agua como uno de esos modernos botes de propulsión a chorro, Leo se paseaba por la playa tratando de llamar la atención de alguna chica pero en su lugar solo recibía indiferencia.

De regreso al campo de voleibol el equipo de Frank estaba avergonzado al resto de los campistas, hasta que apareció Jasón Grace con los muchachos de la quinta cohorte, el juego iba muy parejo, mientras que Hazel despertó cubierta por una edificación de arena diseñada por la mejor arquitecta del Olimpo pero pese a ello la chica se hundió en ella para luego reaparecer por un túnel que se abrió bajo ella y luego por encima quedando frente a la acrópolis de arena la cual se inclinó de lado como la torre de Piza por el túnel que la hija de Plutón abrió bajo él, y en el lago Percy decidió aumentar la altura de la ola pero no supo contenerse y provoco un mini tsunami que avanzó hacia la orilla.

A un punto de perder, Frank ejecuto un salto temerario y golpeó con demasiada fuerza el balón sobre la red ya que se pasó la red de hojas y hiedra, la pelota reboto en la arena y viajo unos metros más hasta impactar en la cabeza de la novia de Jasón arrojándola cómicamente al suelo, finalmente el Partenón de Annabeth se derrumbó por la irregularidad del terreno causa del hoyo en la arena de Hazel para disgusto de ella y mientras Hazel se reía inocentemente para finalizar la cadena domino de acontecimientos el mini tsunami de Percy alcanzó la orilla arrastrando todo lo que encontrara a su paso y cayendo encima de la chica morena y de varios campistas en la playa tanto griegos y romanos.

Luego de unos momentos para recuperarse de la conmoción acuática, todos comenzaron a buscar culpables pero en lugar de señalar al hijo de Poseidón aprovecharon para echarle la bronca a los romanos, los legionarios en lugar de dar la otra mejilla estaban dispuestos a refutar sus acusaciones y en un parpadeo ambos grupos discutían por toda la orilla de la playa.

-Chicos!, Chicos! Cálmense- les decía Percy.

-Romanos! Deténganse- señalo Jasón.

Pero pareciera que ambos grupos no estaban dispuestos a oír a sus líderes y las cosas se iban a poner feas, Jasón tuvo que imponer disciplina.

-¡Silencio!-

Todos se callaron.

-Vamos chicos no hay necesidad de esto- les habló Percy apelando a la razón.

Algunos chicos compararon al actuar de Percy con el Pretor y comenzaron a insinuar que a su "líder" le faltaban agallas.

-¡Por favor Percy, solo escúchate!- se quejó uno de ellos. -¡Te oyes inferior a ese romano!-

Annabeth trató de defender a su novio pero Jasón se le adelantó.

-Esto no se trata de superioridad- explico. –Sino del orden y la disciplina-

Pero por desgracia el pretor se equivocó al escoger las siguientes palabras.

-Sin embargo Percy creo que deberías ser un poco más firme frente a tus congéneres-

A los campistas no les gusto para nada eso.

-Estas insinuando algo Grace- Percy balbuceo curioso.

-Bueno ya basta, contrólense!- les dijo Pipper con su encanto de persuasión.

Al principio ambos reaccionaron ante el hechizo oral, pero la presión de ambos grupos continuaba incitándolos.

-Jasón derrotó al Titán Críos!- dijo un romano recordándoles la batalla en el monte Tamalpais

-Percy acabo con Hiperión, El Titán del Este!- señalo un griego recordándole la batalla en Central Park.

-Por favor! Nuestro Percy podría ganarle a su pretor cuando sea!- volvió a incitar el mismo campista bocón.

Los romanos no se iban a quedar callados.

–Júpiter siempre será más fuerte que Neptuno!- añadió otro.

Ambos líderes observaban a sus campistas y luego entre sí, el grupo de los siete pudo notar como sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

-¡Vamos Percy! No te dejes!- volvieron a incitarlo.

-¡Acabe con él Señor!- dijeron los romanos.

-Qué dices Jackson?!- le desafió.

-Supongo que podríamos continuar lo de Kansas…- sugirió Percy con sarcasmo. –…o podríamos pensar en algo más-

Pipes sentía nauseas de solo recordar aquella ocasión, pero esta vez los chicos tenían el control de sí mismos así que tal vez podrían permitirse competir amistosamente esta vez, como si adivinar su pensamiento Percy y Jasón pensaron una forma de encararse mutuamente sin necesidad de pelear.

-Piedra Papel Tijera?!- insinuó Percy

Entonces Dakota el señor centurión de la quinta cohorte apareció cargando un gran piedra del rio con una superficie lo bastante lisa para el duelo que tenía en mente.

-Señor que opina?!- le preguntó a su líder.

-Buena idea Dakota- lo felicito.

Percy no se dio cuenta al principio pero cuando Jasón se agachó y puso la rodilla extendiendo el brazo frente y sobre la roca lo captó.

-Muy bien!- respondió confiado.

-Chicos por favor!- insistió Annabeth.

-No me gustaría ofender su honor al rechazar su desafío- Percy se defendió con este argumento.

-Bien dicho- dijo el pretor.

Hazel le recomendó a su amiga griega que los dejara, a veces competir entre amigos es una forma de acercarlos más… Annabeth no lo sentía por ellos, sino por los chicos alrededor quienes parecían olvidar que ambos jóvenes eran los semidioses más poderosos aún con vida, esperando que al final su juego de pulsetas no pase a mayores.

La multitud de griegos y romanos comenzó a rodearlos mientras coreaban a sus líderes con ovaciones cuando estos se colocaban en posición, finalmente ambos se tomaron de la mano listos para medir fuerzas.

Frank suspiró resignado. –Si no hay de otra-

Luego se acercó y poso su mano sobre ambos puños para dar la señal de inicio.

-El primero en derribar la mano del otro gana- declaró. –Están listos?!-

Ambos asintieron.

-YA!-

Frank rápidamente quito la mano y ambos comenzaron a aplicar fuerza, el público prorrumpió en vítores y ánimos mientras ambos mestizos comenzaban a ahondar esfuerzos para vencer al otro, la batalla de fuerza parecía igualada al principio… hasta que Jasón Grace comenzó a tomar la delantera empujando la mano de su rival a su derecha, los campistas no podían creerlo y los romanos enloquecían de júbilo y apoyo a su pretor, los griegos decidieron brindarle más apoyo a Percy.

Vamos Percy! No te dejes ganar! Tú eres más fuerte que él!- le decían.

Finalmente el hijo de Poseidón contuvo el descenso de su brazo ante un signo de fatiga del pretor y contraatacó, ahora el brazo de Jasón era empujado a la izquierda, los griegos aclamaban con un "sí" a su compañero campista y alguno que otro le palmaba la espalda mientras los romanos se encontraba indignados recriminándole que no podía perder ante un graecus, un Percy entusiasmado comenzaba a ponerse un tanto rojo debido al esfuerzo pero la mano del romano ya casi parecía caerse al suelo.

Vamos Jasón! Esta vez fue Pipes quien le apoyó mientras algunos de sus compañeros campistas le recriminaban irónicamente el hecho de apoyar al rival.

Pero solo eso bastó para infundirle más fuerza al pretor quien volvió a intentar tomar ventaja, el brazo del griego volvía retroceder para asombro de sus colegas… los chicos de las cabañas le decían a Annabeth que apoyara a su novio, pero ella no estaba segura; quería que ganara pero tampoco podía apoyar un comportamiento tan poco racional, más parece que Percy no lo necesito pues al oír como sus amigos continuaban apoyándolo (inclusive Clarisse entre ellos) sentía que no podía decepcionarlos, y justo cuando ambas manos llegaban al punto de inicio de la pulseta, Percy resistió impertérrito la fuerza del pretor.

Ahora era un duelo de desgaste y ambos se tomaban en serio la idea de ganar, el tumulto provocado por el grupo no les permitió darse cuenta que de pronto el agua del lago comenzó a agitarse sin control formando olas circulares que crecían progresivamente, segundos después un fuerte ventarrón soplaba por toda la playa agitando la arena y las ramas de los arboles cercanos… era como si la fuerza combinada de los dos poderosos semidioses en medio de la pulseta estuviese agitando a la tierra misma.

-Oigan chicos, creo que ya deben detenerse!- Rachel intentó hacerles notar los cambios del medio ambiente ocurriendo a su alrededor cuando de pronto ambos líderes comenzaron a verse rodeados por su elemento, un mini huracán marino alrededor de Percy y una tormenta de pequeñas nubes oscuras relampagueantes en miniatura alrededor de Jasón.

Pero ambos tenían sus frentes perladas de sudor y sus rostros enrojecidos por la fuerza y resistencia empleada, finalmente la agitación ambiental comenzó a alertar a los campistas y en segundo trataban de parar la pulseta que habían estado apoyando casi con locura al comenzar, pero era inútil pues ambos chicos aunque ya exhaustos continuaban pujando.

-No voy…!-

-A perder…!-

Ambos pensaron.

La piedra de río crujió rompiendo en pedazos luego dejando sus codos al aire, ambos mestizos cayeron de cara al suelo, el agua del lago dejo de temblar y los ventarrones cesaron, el pequeño huracán y la tormenta eléctrica se disiparon alrededor de ellos y ambos quedaron totalmente cansados y apenas respirando en suelo de arena y piedra molida en el que yacían recostados.

-Lo dejamos en empate?!- propuso Percy fatigado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Jasón con apenas aliento.

Rachel rio luego de ver el desastre que causaron, luego se dio cuenta que a lo lejos, debajo de un árbol cerca del lago… Maya, la chica nueva, había estado observando todo como si analizara a fondo la situación o como si estudiara las habilidades de los chicos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenía sus ojos encima de ella, está la saludó con una sonrisa inocente y tímida.

-Esa chica actúa muy extraño- pensó la pelirroja.

Rachel volvió a ver hacia el lago y a los campistas que ayudaban a sus líderes a ponerse de pie, sonrió al verlo… a pesar de la rivalidad, también había camaradería entre ambos grupos.

De repente su mente sufrió otro flashback, el cielo rojo infernal y la playa vacía con arena rojiza como la sangre se apoderaron del paisaje… los arboles estaban marchitos y había cuerpos flotando en el lago para horror de la pelirroja quien pudo identificar que se trataba de algunos campistas, y a la distancia la ciudad de Nueva york y Long Island, había sido reemplazada por un páramo derruido e inhóspito, cerró los ojos debido al shock de su visión, y al volver a abrirlo su mente volvió a la realidad.

Se volvió a mirar hacia el árbol donde estaba Maya, pero ella ya no estaba.

_Continuara…_


	9. Captura la fortaleza!

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Rachel había estado actuando raro, pensaba Annabeth.

Parecía distraída como si su mente anduviera en otra realidad, intento hablarle pero ella se disculpa argumentando que solo eran pequeñas visiones ordinarias efecto secundario de su nueva vocación, sin embargo ella le preguntó sobre Quirón, si no se encontraba actuando raro al igual que el Sr. D. ella solo le señalo la ausencia que tuvo los días previos al inicio del campamento pero Quirón le dijo que había pasado un par de días más celebrándolo en el Olimpo.

Pero Annabeth pudo notar algo extraño en su voz, como si omitiera algunos detalles.

El duelo de pulseta entre Jasón y Percy durante la tarde parecía haber los ánimos entre griegos y romanos, al menos lo suficiente para disfrutar con tranquilidad de la cena… los romanos cansados de la comida nutritiva del campamento habían llamado a sus lares (espíritus guardianes del hogar) del campamento para que les sirvieran comida abundante y llena de proteínas y calorías por lo que el banquete en las mesas además de carne hervida y sin grasa, queso y fruta incluía hamburguesas, estofado, pastas, lácteos etc.

Percy se acordó lo bien que se alimentaban en la legión por lo que no dudo en meter su cuchara de vez en cuando mientras Frank trataba de crear la combinación perfecta entre la comida sana griega y el copioso y abundante banquete romano, al final su plato parecía un popurrí de supermercado, Hazel tomo una copa y un plato de la mesa griega e imitando a sus colegas cerró los ojos, y al instante su plato se llenó de gumbo de camarón vaso se llenó de lo que parecía ser Soda de cola, cuando le ofreció a Frank un poco este descubrió que su sabor era muy distinto al de la Cola actual (más azúcar y menos cafeína-gas)… Pipes le recordó que Coca Cola tenía fabricación antes y Hazel recordó el antiguo sabor de la gaseosa mientras que Annabeth saboreaba jugo de arándanos y Leo Valdez comían nachos con queso derretido.

Annabeth observó a Maya comer queso con leche sin aparentar sospechas, al menos cuando la veían fijamente, cuando no… ella sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel, lo miraba fijamente y luego miraba hacia el grupo de Percy cosa que la intrigó, la nueva tenía habilidad como lo había demostrado en la arena donde había vencido al poste con espadas de práctica y autómata de combate sin dificultad, en la práctica de equitación montó a los pegasos con agilidad y firmeza quienes al principio se resistían como si fuera una completa extraña y en el muro de lava había esquivado las rocas y superado la subida de lava en buen tiempo, y eso que pocos campistas lograban llegar a la cima

Sin embargo en la galería de arco había demostrado tener el mismo talento que Percy… o sea ninguno.

No sabía si lo hacía adrede para aparentar modestia, o es que realmente era muy mala… como Percy.

Pero aun así le causaba cierta curiosidad, como había podido sobrevivir hasta esa edad por sí sola… normalmente los recién llegados no pasan de los catorce, pero ella tenía dieciséis (aunque inocente e infantilmente aseguraba tener quince) a Annabeth no la podía engañar, al verla nuevamente noto que sacaba un papel bajo la mesa que parecía ser una foto y luego miraba fijamente a Percy.

* * *

En su mesa, Maya continuaba observando de reojo a Percy Jackson y luego a la fotografía que llevaba en la mano… pero luego la arrugó en un instante y guardó justo antes de que una chica rubia se sentara justo a su lado.

-Hola Maya!- la saludó Annabeth quien no logró ver la foto que ella llevaba mientras se sentaba en el banco a su lado.

-Hola…- hizo una pausa para mirar a la campista como si no supiera quien era. -…tú debes ser, Annabeth Chase la novia de Percy Jackson- afirmo con entusiasmo como si respondiera la pregunta de un examen.

-Efectivamente- afirmo. –Miras a alguien en particular-

La chica rubia de ojos esmeralda comenzó a ruborizarse negando la acusación argumentando que sería imposible que ya se hubiera enamorado de algún campista siendo que apenas había llegado a este lugar, pero Annabeth intuyó que trataba de distraerla de la cuestión así que decidió averiguar más sobre su pasado.

-Qué de dónde vengo?!- dijo ella. –Vengo de un lugar muy lejano llamado… ¡Montana!- respondió con algo de duda como si no recordara de donde comenzó su viaje a Nueva York

Por alguna razón la sonrisa inquisidora de Annabeth la ponía nerviosa, como si esperara que se fuera de la lengua… entonces comenzó a contarle su historia, que no era muy larga por así decirlo: estuvo en un orfelinato en el pueblo de Helena desde que tenía memoria, no recuerda nada acerca de su origen, no llevaba encima ningún objeto mágico legado de su padre divino, refiriéndole después los extraños acontecimientos que la llevaron a pensar que no era humana, uno o dos ataques de monstruos cerca de la pubertad, se escondió de uno y logro matar al otro pero contra aquel ya tenía algo de experiencia que le fue de mucha ayuda Después del segundo ataque decidió marcharse, no quería poner en peligro a ninguno de los otros niños continuaba, estuvo un año viviendo de albergue en albergue hasta que se topo con un sátiro que hacía sus necesidades detrás de un edificio abandonado donde paso una noche , y le habló de este lugar.

-Percy me dijo que lo salvaste estrangulando a un León de Nemea-

Maya quedo muda por un instante, como si pensara en una respuesta.

-Es que soy una chica fuerte- respondió inocentemente.

Annabeth no hallaba nada fuera de lugar, parecía una mestiza legal en toda regla.

-Solo falta saber quién es tu divino padre- le ánimo. –Y por lo que has demostrado hasta ahora bien podría ser hija de Ares-

Ella sacudió las manos enfrente suyo como si la idea le pareciera desagradable, además refirió estar a gusto con los chicos de Hermes por ahora.

-Si son agradables… hasta que intentan robarte la cartera-

-Si eso ocurre, sentirán mi furia!- sentenció haciendo puño y golpeando la palma de su otra mano con una seriedad juguetona, aunque sí pudo estrangular a un monstruo solo con un cordel de bronce ella les recomendaría a los chicos de Hermes que se lo piensen dos veces.

De repente un cuerno resoplo en todo el gran salón, todos ovacionaron al aire

-Qué fue eso?!- pregunto Maya.

-Es hora de jugar "Captura la bandera"- afirmo Annabeth

En un frenesí frenético todos se levantaron de las mesas y se prepararon para el juego de su vida, Quirón ya lo tenía preparado.

-¡Van a caer romanos!- les dijo Clarisse desde su mesa avivando la rivalidad que habían tenido por la tarde.

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió un hijo de Marte.

Quirón se colocó junto a Jasón.

-Nuestro invitados ocuparan la margen oriental del río- dijo Quirón, informándoles luego que les tocaría el color rojo.

-Romanos, prepárense!- él ordenó.

Rápidamente en medio de un griterío los legionarios fueron a sus tiendas a preparar sus cosas, Quirón señalo a sus campistas que tenían una hora para prepararse antes de comenzar… Annabeth se despidió de Maya y fue a reunirse con Percy, tenía que preparar una estrategia.

Al darle la espalda el rostro de Maya recuperó la serenidad mientras veía a la hija de Atenea alejarse, saco del bolsillo de sus jeans la misma foto que tenía bajo la mesa momentos antes observándola para luego ver a la hija de Atenea detenidamente como se reunía con su novia tomándose de la mano nuevamente.

* * *

Una hora después junto al bosque a unos metros de río el grupo de griegos formado por la totalidad de campistas haciendo un total de 250 campistas iban a atacar al grupo de legionarios romanos que no llegaban a la centena, por lo que se mostraron confiados.

-Ja! Esos romanos creen que pueden ganarnos en nuestro propio juego- se burló Malcolm mientras se enfundaba una muñequera de cuero.

-Olvidas que Jasón ha vivido en el campamento casi por un año y ya conoce el juego de memoria- advirtió Chris Rodríguez.

-Vamos Chris, no seas gallina- le dijo Clarisse mientras se ponía su casco. –Además les superamos 3 a 1-

-¡Sí, no tienen oportunidad!- dijeron Travis y Connor Stoll

-Recuerden que los romanos fueron la mayor fuerza militar del mediterráneo en su época- advirtió Butch, el consejero de la cabaña de Iris.

-Es verdad- dijo Annabeth apareciendo a su lado. –Es mejor pensar en una estrategia-

-Yo tengo una estrategia- Clarisse intentaba presumir. –Avanzar derechito ¡Y DARLES CON TODO!-

Toda su cabaña la ovaciono, pero Annabeth simplemente sacudió la cabeza, a su lado Percy terminaba de amarrar las cuerdas de su coraza cuando ella le preguntó.

-Tienes alguna idea?!-

-Quizas… pero habrá que es mejor esperar para ver- se explicó.

-Eso no me da mucha confianza, sabes?!-

Algunos chicos intentaron sacarle algo de información a Pipper, La novia del pretor, pero ella dijo que aunque lo supiera no diría nada… Leo Valdez volvió a impresionar a sus amigos cuando se acercó a los líderes de las cabañas y les entregó a cada uno radios especiales para comunicarse, eran del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros de esa forma se podía asegurar el escudo a la mano con el gancho especial de su invención y llevar el pequeño walkie talkie libremente en la mano, con su antena y con sus botones respectivos de transmisión y recepción.

-¡Esta vez si te has lucido amigo!- le felicito Pipes.

-Se acabaron los problemas de comunicación- agradeció Chris mientras su novia Clarisse observaba su radio confundida, como si un cavernícola observaba el fuego en una rama seca.

Quirón se acercó armado con su arco y un cuerno listo para dar la señal de inicio.

-Preparados…-

El centauro resoplo con fuerza inundando todo el bosque con su sonido, y al instante todo el campamento cargó hacia el río en medio de un bullicio épico combinado con los ruidos de espadas, escudos y armaduras rechinando como si fueran una feroz máquina de guerra, atravesaron los arboles de su margen, hasta que finalmente llegaron al rio.

Annabeth quedo impresionada con lo que vio.

Alrededor de 50 chicos enfundados en corazas de metal laminado sobrepuesto sobre sus camisetas moradas y yelmos alados de metal, dos filas de escudos rojos y cuadrados, una detrás de otra, de aproximadamente 200 metros de longitud bordeaba la orilla del río en una perfecta formación, detrás de ellos una tercera fila armada con arcos y lanzas nos apuntaban… y detrás de ellos dos catapultas rudimentarias cargadas que impresionaban bastante, y para colmo toda la formación estaba protegida por un muro de estacada con separación de 1 metro entre cada tronco.

Era increíble el hecho de que pudieran haber armado tal defensa en una hora, Annabeth le recordó a Percy que el soldado romano era también un ingeniero de élite.

-¡FUEGO!- Gritó Dakota al mano del grupo junto a las catapultas.

Las armas de asedio y los arqueros dispararon sus proyectiles que volaron hacia nosotros, Annabeth les ordenó que usaran los escudos, pero aun así algunos resultaron heridos y la catapulta dejo caer pequeñas rocas pesadas lo suficiente para lastimar pero no para matarlos, pese a ello la carga griega llegó encabezada por Clarisse y toda la cabaña cinco sin embargo las filas resistieron la embestido impertérritos sin ceder ni un palmo de terreno al enemigo, las cabañas nueve y once también embistieron mientras la cabaña siete les daba fuego de cobertura neutralizando a los arqueros romanos con certeros disparos de flecha, Annabeth y Percy no avanzaron al ver como los esfuerzos de romper la línea eran infructuosos.

-Vamos a rodearlos- ordeno ella.

Las cabañas cuatro y nueve se dirigieron a los flancos mientras el centro estaba distraído en la lucha, Annabeth sospechando que los romanos podrían tener reservas para proteger los flancos así que junto con Butch, el consejero de la cabaña de Iris, se llevaron a sus cabañas hacia la derecha para bordearlos, mientras que Percy y Pipper guio a los chicos de Dionisio a la izquierda, las chicas de afrodita convencieron a su consejera de seguir a Percy puesto que tenían de su fama de estratega, la cual seguramente los llevaría a ser carnada para alcanzar el objetivo.

El resto de las cabañas compuestas por los hijos de los dioses menores decidieron quedarse en reserva para avanzar cuando se rompa la línea romana.

Annabeth avanzo decidida a la derecha, y como lo predijo vio como la cabaña de Deméter se trababa en batalla con la cuarta cohorte que protegía el flanco derecho, fácilmente los rebasaron y alcanzaron la retaguardia pero Annabeth decidió avanzar ya que seguramente Percy haría lo mismo por lo que podrían encontrarse de nuevo para avanzar hacia el derruido Puño de Zeus donde yacía la bandera roja de los romanos.

-Veo algo adelante!- señalo Butch.

El grupo de Annabeth se topó con algo impresionante… Una fortaleza.

Técnicamente era una empalizada, ubicada justo en medio del puño de Zeus, con un muro de madera unido por torres de vigilancia con pasarelas que colocaban a sus defensores al nivel del borde y les permitía defender con facilidad la posición y una puerta que descendía de arriba hacia abajo unida con cadenas que se acción mediante una palanca rotatoria en el interior.

Percy aún no aparecía y el sonido de la batalla en el río aún continuaba, pero Butch con su cabaña comenzó a asediar la fortaleza enemiga.

Sin embargo recibió un nutrido fuego de flechas, lanzas pilum y proyectiles de escorpión que inmovilizaron a los campista.

-¡¿Dónde estás Percy?!- murmuro Annabeth.

De pronto su radió comenzó a pitar indicándole que había una transmisión entrante.

-¡Annabeth tenemos problemas!- le advirtió Percy a través de la pequeña pantalla.

En la imagen ella veía que Percy había retrocedido hasta el río nuevamente anulando su estrategia, al fondo la batalla continuaba en río y los romanos no se retiraban.

-Deberías estar aquí apoyando junto con Pipper- le dijo.

Percy se volteó justo para recibir el espadazo de un romano, luego lo derribo y lo noqueo con un golpe de su escudo.

-Los chicos no han podido romper la línea- le avisó. –Pero eso no me preocupa-

Annabeth vio por la pantalla como un romano recogía una lanza pilum y se preparaba para arrojársela a Percy.

-¡Cuidado!-

Percy se esquivó el proyectil y con un fuerte chorro de agua del río mando al romano al volar.

-Como está tu situación ahí?!- le preguntó.

Annabeth le explico que tenían una fortaleza romana rodeando el sitio de la bandera y defendida por los legionarios restantes, Percy de inmediato argumento que eso era imposible… ella le preguntó por qué, a lo que él le dijo que porque su bandera acababa de ser capturada.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- ella exclamó

Percy apunto la cámara del walkie talkie hacia el margen opuesto del río y a lo lejos pudo distinguir un grupo de romanos en formación tortuga que avanzaba lentamente hacia el río con su bandera azul sobresaliendo encima y asediada por algunos griegos, Annabeth se sintió burlada, no podía creer que la hubieran superado en estrategia al haber podido infiltrar un grupo de ataque en su retaguardia lo bastante efectivo para capturar su bandera.

-Escucha Percy…- iba a ordenarle. –Diles al resto de las cabañas que rodeen a los romanos y vengan a apoyar a Butch y a los chicos de Iris que eran asediando ahora la fortaleza…-

-Entendido!- exclamo.

-Llévate a Pipper e intenten recuperar esa bandera-

Annabeth apagó su radio y se dirigió a Butch.

-Pronto llegaran refuerzos- le dijo mientras se separaba e iba por la derecha de la fortaleza.

-Oye! Espera!- le dijo Butch. –Qué vas a hacer?!-

Pero el robusto hijo de Iris no tuvo tiempo de oír su respuesta puesto que trato de ponerse a cubierto.

* * *

Annabeth aprovechó un punto ciego en la fortaleza para entrar, oculta tras una roca lejos de la entrada ella se puso su gorra de beisbol de los Yankees y desapareció.

Los romanos parecían no percatarse de una campista invisible que trepaba el muro a la derecha de la fortaleza para entrar, ya en la cima ágilmente esquivo a algunos de los defensores que corrían de un lado a otro mientras su base era atacada, en el interior había un gran campo abierto, dos filas de tres escorpiones acomodadas como morteros lanzaban proyectiles encendidos fuera del muro de madera, los arqueros romanos frente a las ballestas también disparaban sus flechas luego de la recarga de los escorpiones.

Frank se encontraba sobre el muro frontal conteniendo a algunos de los chicos que lograban trepar el muro para encarar frente a frente a sus defensores, aunque al final terminaban como prisioneros, Hazel por su parte descendía del cielo nocturno montando un Pegaso café crema y con su Spatha romana de caballería derribaba las escaleras improvisadas que los chicos de Iris tendían frente a los muros.

Annabeth vio bandera roja flameando sobre las rocas destruidas del puño de Zeus como un trofeo que a momentos parecía inalcanzable para los griegos, rápidamente se movió entre los romanos utilizando los cajones de suministros y proyectiles como cobertura entre cada avance, finalmente estaba casi a los pies del puño de Zeus… casi podía sentir la madera en su mano, solo tenía que tomarla pero tenía que esperar a que los chicos aplicaran más presión al frente lo que permitiría un rápido escape.

Pero mientras se escondía detrás de una roca junto al puño de Zeus sintió el filo de una gladius dorada junto a su cuello.

-Quieta ahí- Advirtió Jasón.

El "vacío" que tenía enfrente de sí no se movía, por lo que con una mano alcanzó la gorra y pronto la hija de Atenea se volvió visible.

-Maldición!- maldijo ella mientras con toda la tranquilidad de la noche Jasón condujo a su prisionera al centro de la fortaleza, junto a unos postes donde yacían atados cinco chicos de Iris que habían sido capturados al subir la muralla.

El juego había terminado para ella, todo lo que podía hacer era observar.

Una fuerte explosión retumbo en la entrada del campamento, pero no logro romper la puerta… más detrás de ella apareció algo salido de los libros de historia.

Era un "Hélepolis", o Torre de asedio griega… pensó que era obra de Leo, tenía cinco metros de alto y varias escotillas como ventanas por las cuales se veían a los chicos subir a la cima reforzadas con metal en las esquinas y coyunturas desde donde podían disparar flechas y lanzar jabalinas, el sonido de la batalla pareció recrudecerse a las puertas, a la distancia Jasón vio como los romanos retrocedían siendo perseguidos por las cabañas de Hermes, Ares y Apolo.

-¡Quinta!, despliéguense en la puerta y protejan la entrada de los nuestros- ordenó.

Un grupo de 15 romanos tomo sus gladius y escudos y avanzó hacia la puerta, Annabeth vio como esta se abría mediante una palanca giratoria unida a una cadena, supuso que si podían romper la cadena las puertas caerían y la fortaleza caería, los romanos ingresaron protegidos por la quinta cohorte, pero Annabeth no vio que nadie portara la bandera… eso fue un alivio para ella.

La Heliópolis aporreaba con fuerza la base del muro y los chicos de Iris y del resto de las cabañas menores que se les habían unido subían e ingresaban por la rampla desplegada sobre el modo como un puente, pero que era sostenida por los legionarios ahí apostados.

Jasón decidió encargarse, Annabeth vio como caminaba hacia esa zona, los vientos comenzaron a agitarse a su alrededor mientras apuntaba con la gladius de oro hacia la punta de la torre.

-Oh no- pensó ella, como en un estruendo un relámpago salió disparado de la punta acompañado de una ráfaga potente de viento, el relámpago destrozo el puente y el viento meció la Heliópolis derribándola para atrás.

Los romanos lo ovacionaron, de repente la cabaña de Clarisse reapareció frente a la fortaleza cargando lo que parecía ser un ariete de mano y comenzaron a aporrear la puerta, pero rápidamente un grupo de diez chicos se dirigió a la puerta y la reforzó con barras de madera reforzadas con metal.

Annabeth no dejaba de impresionarse con el despliegue táctico y de recursos que le permitía a la fortaleza continuar inexpugnable.

-Si tan solo alguien pudiera subir y cortar esa cadena- pensó mientras observaba de la palanca giratoria de la puerta como la llave de la victoria.

Entonces a la distancia y frente a la fortaleza empalizada Annabeth vio como tres campistas llegaban a la escena, uno de ellos era Percy seguido de Pippes… y el tercero tenía cubierto el rostro parcialmente por el yelmo, vestía la armadura completa y una espada más corta de lo normal, rápidamente este campista avanzo hacia la puerta perdiendo de vista a Annabeth, pero luego en un minuto subió por otra escalera improvisada pero no perdió tiempo luchando con los legionarios, avanzó rápidamente entre ellos con rápidos y ágiles movimientos Jasón le arrojo una corriente de aire, la chica extendió su mano y un cordel de bronce salió disparado de la muñequera de su armadura atándose a una de las columnas de madera de la empalizada, la corriente la puso a flotar pero gracias a la cuerda no salió volando como la Heliópolis, cuando el viento amaino aterrizo en la fortaleza dando un fuerte tirón a la cuerda de impulso.

Finalmente avanzo a la puerta y en un rápido movimiento golpeo con su espada la palanca y la cadena se rompió.

La puerta cayó como un peso muerto dejando la entrada libre y abierta para que los campistas griegos penetren y entablen combate con los romanos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente el campista que corto la cadena avanzó hasta el puño de Zeus esquivando a los romanos y tomo la espada, Jasón y el resto de los romanos se defendieron bien, pero la superioridad numérica finalmente los obligo a rendirse

Habían ganado.

Percy se acercó corriendo a Annabeth liberándola mientras los chicos del campamento mestizo celebraban su victoria, Hazel y Frank estaban asombrados por el desempeño de aquel campista incluso Jasón se acercó a darle un cumplido… momentos después Annabeth y Percy estaban de pie frente al Héroe quien se quitó el yelmo.

-¡Hola Annabeth!- Maya la saludó con su voz infantil e inocente.

La hija de atenea no pudo ocultar su asombro, y dejando su Hibris a un lado le extendió la mano a su compañera felicitándole.

-Hiciste un GRAN trabajo-

-No es nada- dijo con modestia enseñando la punta de la lengua en forma juguetona.

-Debiste verla…- se acercó Pipper a ellos para felicitar a la campista.

-Ella sola recuperó la bandera- exclamo Clarisse con algo de simpatía por su camarada.

Annabeth escucho de boca de sus amigos que la chica con gran velocidad camino sobre los escudos cuadrados de los romanos en formación tortuga y les quito la bandera, luego dirigió la carga contra las filas romanas del río abriendo un hueco mediante el cual rompieron y dividieron la formación lo que les obligo a huir y añadiendo la última hazaña que ella presenció como la cereza del pastel.

-No fue nada- se excusó.

Los chicos del campamento se acercaron a felicitar a su compañera por su invaluable ayuda en la victoria, pero ella lucia nerviosa tratando de guardar modestia… pero ni aun así se salvó de ser cargada en brazos y llevada hacia el gran lago al cual fue arrojada como cierto hijo de Poseidón anteriormente.

-Pero vaya… mira quien nos superó Percy- le dijo Jasón.

-Supongo que no es malo perder ante el mejor- añadió.

Annabeth notó que ambos mestizos se miraban incómodamente, ella se rio.

* * *

Por la noche después de cerrar sus ojos se encontraba frente a una sala abierta con columnas griegas rodeándola en círculo sin techo y con un cielo abierto con nubes surcándolo a gran velocidad y en medio de la sala un grupo de sombras con apariencia humana se inclinaba delante de otra que yacía de pie junto a una cama acompañada de otra más grande que el con la apariencia de un gigante con muchos brazos.

Los que reverenciaban lucían nerviosos, casi temblaban como si la sombra que estaba parada fuera a pisotearlos.

-Insolentes... Todos son unos insolentes- les dijo.

Una de las sombras inclinadas frente a el gateo hasta quedar frente a sus pies.

-Jamás me imagine que pudieras llegar a ser tan cínica- le dijo inclinando la cabeza para ver a la sombra que lo reverenciaba.

-Yo...- balbuceo con la voz apagada y llena de miedo.

-¡Silencio!- sentencio.

Luego alzo su mano y la sombra salió disparada al cielo y más allá hasta casi quedar junto a las estrellas luego apunto con el dedo a otras dos que estaban separadas del grupo por escasos pasos pero igual lucían temerosas y avergonzadas.

-Se irán muy lejos de aquí, y no regresaran hasta que yo lo diga- le dijo a la sombras. -Me han decepcionado, MI PROPIA FAMILIA!-

Todos se agacharon todavía más.

-Por su culpa he perdido mi tesoro...- afirmo. -VAYAN A ENCONTRARLO!- amenazo.

Las sombras desaparecieron como lo que eran, sombras... Y la que quedo se volteó a la de aspecto de gigante con cientos de brazos y le rindió homenaje.

-Te lo agradezco-

Esta simplemente le reverencio y se retiró.

Y mientras se iba la sombra que quedaba yacía de pie solitaria y deprimida la imagen se esfumo, ahora Annabeth se encontraba caminando a orillas del lago acompañada por Percy y ambos iban tomados de la mano.

El agua estaba fría, las pequeñas olas se mecían en la orilla mojando sus pies descalzos, el sol iluminaba las aguas cristalinas mientras las náyades jugaban de forma coqueta, y los chicos y chicas del campamento disfrutaban con las actividades, pero Annabeth no les prestaba atención al igual que Percy quien caminaba delante de ella sin voltear para verla.

Caminaron un par de metros más hasta que ella comenzó a hablarle... Pero él no le respondía.

-¡¿Percy...?!-

Pero el mestizo no le hacía caso y solo continuaba caminando, Annabeth continúo insistiéndole pero este más bien parecía apresurar el paso.

Entonces, de repente el mundo a su alrededor pareció perder vida, la hierba bajo sus pies se secó hasta resquebrajarse, el lago comenzó a secarse, los árboles en la orilla dejaron caer sus hojas hasta morir dejando solamente troncos secos y marchitos, las nubes en el cielo se dispersaron y el mismo comenzó a teñirse de rojo como si el infierno se reflejara en él.

Era como si todo Long Island hubiera sido envenenado.

Percy continuaba caminando a más velocidad hasta que de pronto soltó la mano de su novia y siguió caminando solo, Annabeth se iba quedando detrás, muy detrás... Y cada vez que apresuraba el paso la distancia entre ambos aumentaba.

-Percy!- balbuceo Annabeth.

De pronto el suelo en medio de ellos se resquebrajo y partió en dos quedando ambos separados por un enorme precipicio.

-Percy!- le grito. al verlo de nuevo pudo notar que ahora empuñaba a Riptide y una extraña piedra dorada en su otra mano, quiso dar un paso pero sintio como algo crujía a sus pies, al mirar observo que estaba parada sobre restos humanos óseos

Percy comenzó a voltearse enseñando una mirada perdida y triste rodeada de los mismos restos óseos de diversos héroes caídos, dirigiéndose luego hacia ella.

-Tengo que irme, Lo siento-

Annabeth no entendía que hablaba pero sintió una opresión en su pecho al oírle pronunciar eso, tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería que se fuera.

-Percy, espera...- le dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero su novio volvía a darle la espalda para continuar su camino.

-Tengo que hacerlo- fue lo último que le dijo.

Por delante del había un objeto cuyo brillo era como una luz hipnótica que lo atraía y Percy comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¡¿Percy...?!- le suplico. -...regresa!-

_Ven..._

Aquella voz, era la que Percy le había mencionado.

_Ven... Percy._

El héroe obedeció como si fuera llamado, un llamado hacia la muerte.

-¡Detente!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Una sombra con la forma de una especie de gigante de cuatro metros se levantó frente a Percy quien caminaba justo hacia él, hasta que finalmente fue engullido por ella.

-PERCY!-

Annabeth despertó sobresaltada y llena de temor, ella sabía que los mestizos no tenían sueños normales como los demás, era como si los dioses les otorgaron el don de la clarividencia, puesto que cada sueño era una visión o una advertencia que debían tener en cuenta.

Y es por ello que estaba atemorizada, era como si Percy hubiera sido tragado por la oscuridad.

Los rayos del sol penetraron a través del cristal de la ventana iluminando la pequeña rosa de hielo que Percy le dio ayer, reposaba en un vaso a modo de florero, aún continuaba esbelta y firme como en el momento que la recibió en sus manos sin mostrar ninguna señal de derretimiento.

-Percy...- balbuceo. Rezándole a su madre para que nada malo pase.

_Continuara..._

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 14/04/13**  
_


	10. Fuegos articiales y algo más

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Annabeth no fue la única que tuvo pesadillas aquella noche.

El sueño de Percy parecía menos espantoso, se encontraba viendo un enorme campo abierto con una pista de concreto, a un extremo de la pista había un pequeño hangar abierto y vacío, al otro extremo lo que parecía ser un viejo biplano encendía su motor de hélices, expulso gruesas nubes negras de combustible luego de la ignición hasta conseguir la rotación máxima.

Junto a él a cinco metros y a lo lejos del ventarrón dejado por las hélices en giro había dos personas de pie, un alta de aspecto robusto y serio vistiendo un traje de diplomático gris con corbata azul, y otra de estatura baja parada enfrente suyo vestida con traje de aviador con su gorro y sus googles.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo el hombre mayor con barba y cabello gris tormentoso mirándola con unos fijos ojos azul cielo.

-Tienes razón!- afirmo la mujer llevándose algunos mechones de su cabello pelirrojo ondulado y corto detrás de su oreja.

-Pero es lo que yo elegí- afirmo.

En vez de mostrarse contento ante la determinación de la mujer, el hombre de barba gris se puso triste.

-Él no tiene un hijo que pueda hacer esto ahora- le explicaba la mujer.

-Amelia...- balbuceo el hombre quedándose corto. –Eres una mujer valiente y decidida, lo has demostrado desde niña-

-Padre... Amo volar desde que vi mi primer avión- afirmo. -...y sé que este amor por el cielo que tengo es gracias a ti-

El hombre puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija, ella de pronto se llevó una mano a su boca para contener un acceso de tos, pero cuando la alejo pudo notar manchas de sangre en esta.

-Tu salud se deteriora- le dijo.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, por ello es que he decidido hacer esto por ti- contesta ella.

-Lo entiendo- afirmo el hombre.

-Después de toda una vida volando por los cielos que tu creaste no me asusta morir en este viaje- le dijo tomándolo de la mano -Y si el destino esta de mi lado poder traer de vuelta lo que has perdido, de lo contrario...-

La pelirroja se separó de su padre y le dio la espalda para posar sus ojos en el cielo.

-...al menos me iré haciendo lo que más me gusta- finalizo.

El padre de la mujer dio un paso para acercarse quedando cerca de su espalda posando sus gruesas manos sobre los delgados hombros de su hija.

-Te doy mi bendición- dijo de forma solemne.

-Gracias...-

La máquina ya calentada esperaba a su piloto quien se separó de su padre y subió por el ala abordando la silla del piloto para luego colocarse su gorro de aviador con googles.

Se despidió de su padre alzando su mano y tomo de la palanca.

El avión aumento la velocidad y despego dejando al hombre muy lejos en el suelo quien veía a su hija alejarse en el horizonte soleado de la tarde.

-Adiós... Hija mía- se despidió.

* * *

Era la mañana del 4 de julio y mientras desayunaba Percy intentaba comprender el significado de aquel ultimo sueno, mientras que por su parte Annabeth lucía un tanto perturbada y distraída.

Durante la inspección de cabañas le había dado una calificación de 4/5 a la cabaña de Leo, una de las más desordenadas considerando que se trabajaba con chatarra, herramientas y piezas de metal retorcido esparcidas por doquier, incluso en el desayuno se había saltado la regla de las mesas y había desayunado conmigo, no era que le molestara pero le intrigaba que luciera más preocupada de lo normal.

-Annabeth te sucede algo?!- le pregunto.

-Esto... No es nada- afirmo aunque con tono de voz nada seguro.

Por otro lado Quirón continuaba observándolo con un semblante triste y deprimido, como si me fuera a morir o algo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él al respecto este le evadía o simplemente se iba galopando hacia la casa grande.

Grover por su parte había estado pasando unos días de maravilla junto a Enebro, se le veía más alegre, vivo y sonriente... Era agradable verlo más renovado considerando que la última vez que lo vio parecía un hombre de cuello blanco a punto de entrar en una crisis de trabajo por estrés debido a su nueva obligación como señor de la naturaleza y lo salvaje.

Tanto era así que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el bosque, Enebro no podía estar más feliz por eso y la conexión por empatía de Percy se lo aseguraba.

Cuando Annabeth decidió separarse de Percy por un momento para dar su ofrenda en la hoguera.

De repente una sombra se abalanzo sobre el fuego y una figura sombría emergió de entre las llamas alzando lo que parecían ser dos brazos en forma amenazante apuntando hacia ella.

-Annabeth?!- exclamo Percy preocupado.

La hija de atenea dio un paso en falso para atrás... y exclamo un Uh!

De las llamas de la hoguera salió disparado como una brasa ardiente una bola de humo gris que voló alrededor del comedor dando giros y vueltas como en un espectáculo de exhibición de los ángeles azules hasta finalmente terminar flotando en medio del salón, lo siguiente que vi a través del humo que se disipaba era una pequeña criatura alada, con una enorme panza, pequenas extremidades que seguramente no tocaron tierra en milenios, unos pantalones verdes alga con una camisa celeste de seda brillante abierta sobre una solera de tirantes blanca que tenía el impreso "El señor de la noche", su rostro no espero a ser revelado por el humo ya que se precipito adelante ensenando una piel blanca, no como la nieve... Más bien como popo de gaviota mesclado con maquillaje blanco de algún payaso, con ojos desorbitados azules inyectados de rojo como si hubiera festejado sin parar por una semana, cabello rojizo como la de una mermelada de frambuesa y una boca grande llena de los dientes más amarillos y poco higiénicos del mundo.

Annabeth dio un paso atrás del susto cayendo sobre el trasero.

-Qué onda! adolescentes y prepubers divinos!- nos saludó con una sonrisa que por que más que intentara verse graciosa, era inquietantemente aterradora.

-Quién eres?!- pregunto ella casi como indignada.

-Que no sabes quién soy?!- respondió exprimiendo sus cachetes con sus manos en una expresión de sorpresa como si intentara gritara.

-Ahora sé porque las rubias son de "cabeza caliente"-

Annabeth hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Travis y Connor Stoll trataban de no reírse.

-Mi querida niña, yo soy...-

De repente una columna de luz de quien sabe dónde salió lo cubrió de pies a cabeza como la luz de un reflector.

-...Yo soy... El defensor del humor, el guerrero de la risa, la cereza del pastel, amado por las ninfas y odiado por los sátiros, duendes, trolls...-

Un sombrero marrón afelpado se materializo en su mano mientras este apuntaba a los campistas curiosos que comenzaban a acercarse para conocer al recién llegado.

-...soy su "leal" servidor, el señor de la noche... MOMO!- declaro mientras pequeños fuegos artificiales explotaban sobre su cabeza y formaban las letras de su nombre.

Annabeth se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba sus vaqueros haciéndome señas para que viniera, pero yo estaba sentado paralizado ante la espantosa presencia de ese payaso divino.

Está bien, lo admito... Me aterran los payasos!.

Cuando tenía siete años mi madre me hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños casi decente en la sala de nuestro reciente apartamento que compartíamos con el oloroso Gabe (cuando aún no lo habían convertido en una estatua neo surrealista de arte moderno abstracto superfeo y vendido a un museo, cortesía de mama).

Resulta que aquella fiesta, fue un desastre.

Con el poco dinero que habíamos logrado ocultar de las grasosas manos de Gabe me compraron un pastel con cubierta roja acaramelada (aun mi mama no se había obsesionado con el color azul) hecho en una pastelería del mercado de pulgas y un payaso cuya única gracia la llevaba en sus zapatos (entienden...?!) Todo iba relativamente bien, considerando que yo no era el típico chico amigo de todos, y Jill Tough (la típica niña pecosa de 6 años a la que los niños veían como la rarita en el patio de juegos) era la evidencia de ello con sus coletas y sus frenos fue la única que acepto la invitación de mama, no hace falta decir que la fiesta fue una tragedia griega.

El pastel tenía tanta mantequilla que fue empalagoso comerlo, Jill Tough no dejaba de molestarme y el payaso era tan gracioso como una vaso de leche cortada, pero mi madre tratando de hacer valer los 10 dólares la hora que estaba ganando le exigió que me hiciera reír, en lugar de ello me causo un pequeño trauma psicólogo de por vida cuando intentando inflar sus globos de figuras se atraganto y mientras mi madre le aplicaba la maniobra Heimlich este escupió algo más que el globo roto.

Mi rostro fue golpeado por una dentadura postiza toda babosa y maltratada justo en mi cara.

-Oh! Tú debes ser Percy Jackson!- me señalo.

Casi entro en pánico, mientras Annabeth miraba confusa mi cuerpo sudando a mil por hora.

-E-encantando- apenas farfulle.

Voló hasta quedar frente a mí, sus dientes podridos volvieron a recordarme la dentadura postiza que me golpeo en la cara de niño.

-Es un honor conocer al buscador en persona antes de tiempo-

Puede que pareciera nervioso pero aun así mi mente se puso a trabajar cuando oí la palabra buscador.

-N-no se d-de que habla- tartamudee.

-Acaso no lo sabes?!- exclamo. -vaya que los mortales si saben guardar secretos- explico.

-Por cierto, q-quién eres?!- le exigí tratando no lucir más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Pero él puso los ojos en blanco mientras Annabeth se coloco a sus espaldas.

-Él es Momo, el dios de las burlas y las bromas- ella explico.

-Cómo alguna clase de bufón real?!-

La expresión alegre volvió al rostro del dios cuando Annabeth hablo.

-Ves, alguien si sabe prestar atención- la alabo. -por cierto siento lo último que dije- se disculpó.

-Los dioses lo echaron del Olimpo hace eones-

Ahora la expresión fruncida fue dirigida hacia ella.

-Esa familia de pendencieros no tiene sentido del humor- sentencio.

Annabeth le dijo que se había burlado una vez de un toro que Poseidón creo por haberle colocado mal los cuernos, de Hefesto cuando creo al hombre por no colocarle una puerta en sus pecho para poder ver sus corazones, de Atenea cuando invento la casa por supuestamente hacerla demasiado pesada si el propietario deseaba moverla de un vecindario que no le agradara, incluso se burló de Afrodita diciéndole era muy habladora y sus sandalias hacían mucho ruido.

-Como te lo dije rubia candente...- le dijo dándole una mirada de reojo. -...no tienen sentido del humor-

Ahora yo también empezaba a molestarme mientras algunos campistas reían entre dientes por la escena

-Y a que debemos tu divina visita- le dije.

-Pensé que ya era la hora de mi actuación- señalo. -Además, ya deberías estar preparado- me dijo.

La expresión de Annabeth se tensó mientras me miraba, supongo que guardaba algo de relación con los sueños recientes, la renuencia de Quirón y la extraña actitud del Sr. D.

-Tiene que ver con un asunto muy importante...- dijo una voz severa detrás nuestro.

Quirón estaba de pie relinchando con una pata mientras miraba de forma severa al Dios.

-O sea que aún no lo sabe- señalo el dios.

-Dionisio lo espera en la casa grande señor- le dijo.

El payaso enano y volador siguió al centauro mientras que Percy intento obtener información de su parte volviéndose a topar con la misma evasiva del centauro.

-Disfruta los juegos artificiales de esta noche Percy- me dijo. -hablaremos de esto mañana-

Ambos inmortales se alejaron entonces de nosotros hacia la casa grande dejando a Percy con una idea más o menos clara pero llena de pequeñas interrogantes.

Se volteó hacia Annabeth esperanzado de que ella supiera algo, pero algo en su semblanza triste me hizo replantearlo.

-Bueno, dejemos de estresarnos... Hoy es 4 de julio!- trate de lucir animado.

Annabeth sonrió, pero me pareció mas bien como una sonrisa forzada.

A la distancia Percy no se percató de que Maya, la chica nueva que les dio la victoria en Captura la Bandera de ayer, los observa desde la mesa semivacía de Hermes con mucha atención.

-El momento se acerca- pensó ella.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegada la noche cuando todos comenzaron a ocupar lugares alrededor del lago de canoas para el espectáculo de juegos artificiales.

Entonces Percy detecto una especie de estación consola de lanzamiento con tubos apuntando al cielo junto a un claro junto al bosque cerca del lago, pero lo más raro era ver a Leo Valdez junto a la consola.

Mientras se acercaba Pipper y Jasón ya habían aparecido desde un costado.

-Espero que estén preparados...- anuncio -...porque este será la batalla de juegos pirotécnicos más grande de la historia-

Al oír esa palabra ya sabía yo que guardaban cierta relación con la rivalidad grecorromana presente en el campamento.

-Los hijos de Hefesto ganaran este duelo- declaro.

-No subestimes a Vulcano Leo- dijo Jasón -No por nada es el... -

-dejemos que el público diga la última palabra- dijo Pipper ahora ya puesta al día con la camiseta naranja del campamento y sus tejanos descoloridos.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes al verla junto a Jasón y su camiseta purpura, parecían una ensalada de uva y naranja.

-Hola Percy- me saludo ella a lo lejos invitándome a acercarme.

-Que cuentas Leo?!-

-Les voy a dar una lección a esos hijos de vulcano- dijo recordándome que los romanos también habían preparado sus propios juegos pirotécnicos para la ocasión.

-Seguro que si-

Jasón se acercó.

-Por cierto, quien era ese payaso y que quería contigo- me pregunto.

Explique que no lo sabía con certeza, pero que estaba relacionado con los extraños sucesos a mi alrededor, pese a los comentarios de ánimo de todos yo sabía que esté tranquilo verano iba a llegar a su fin.

-Por cierto que sucede con Annabeth- pregunto Pipper. -la veo muy preocupada-

-Que le hiciste ahora Percy?- pregunto Valdez.

-Yo nada- me excuse. -que no sepa-

Estuvo todo el dia encerrada en su cabaña, leyendo sus libros e investigando en su portátil, trate de hablarle pero ella me dijo que nos veríamos para los fuegos artificiales.

Entonces Rachel apareció a la distancia y camino hacia nosotros acompañada de una amiga.

-Hola Maya- la saludé.

-Hola... Percy!- respondió como si olvidara mi nombre.

La pelirroja les explico que la había encontrado espiándonos cerca de los arbustos, pero cuando la confronto le dijo que se sentía algo tímida de acercarse al grupo así que decidió sacarla de ahí y traerla para que conversáramos un poco antes del espectáculo.

-Ayer estuviste estupenda- señalo Leo.

Percy recordó como la chica nueva había usado su cordel dorado que había utilizado para estrangular a aquel monstro para aferrarse a un pilar de madera de la empalizada para no salir volando por la ráfaga de viento que Jasón le arrojo, lo que le permitió atravesarlos y llegar a la bandera antes de que entráramos a asegurar el fortín.

-No fue nada- exclamaba nerviosamente.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- le pregunto Rachel.

Maya les resumió la historia que le había contado a Annabeth, pero los chicos no notaron que los detalles habían variado un poco, como que el orfelinato en el que creció estaba en Vancouver y no en Montana, que vivió en un solo albergue al cumplir 18 y no en muchos como lo dijo antes, y que un sátiro la encontró en lugar de ella haberlo encontrado, si Annabeth hubiese estado presente en ese momento había corroborado que la historia era distinta, así que no lo notaron.

-En fin que va a pasar ahora?- pregunto.

-Los fuegos artificiales nena- dijo Leo. -Me veras patearle el trasero a esos vulcanos- dijo parodiando a la famosa raza de Star Trek.

Percy veía a la nueva chica con una extraña sensación, como si fueran familiares o algo así, y es algo curioso si consideramos la línea divina de nuestras familias, Annabeth me dijo que no contaba pero aun así no dejaba de pensar al respecto, y esos ojos esmeraldas si fueran más oscuros serian iguales a los míos y yo pensaría que mi padre tuvo otra aventura antes de la que no me menciono, pero el cabello rubio y la figura delicada la hacían verse como Annabeth, sin embargo es fácil distinguir a una chica californiana de una de Miami beach (con el físico de una bailarina de teatro además), cosa que las diferenciaba.

Sin embargo esa sensación familiar seguía inquietándole.

Rachel miraba de forma un tanto inquietante también, como si pensara igual que yo, entonces recordé los momentos en los que se quedaba "ida" o flipando en las nubes, atribuyéndolos a visiones pequeñas y de poco significando, sin embargo algo me decía que estaba mintiendo y lo que ocurrió a continuación me lo confirmo.

-Bueno, es hora de que vayamos a nuestros lugares- señalo Rachel. -Vamos Ma...-

Rachel en ese momento poso su mano en el hombre de su amiga.

De pronto su expresión quedo paralizada, como si se hubiese congelado, entonces comenzó a salir humo de su boca.

-Rachel?!- Percy dijo.

Pero antes de tocarla, ella arqueo la espalda hasta casi tocar el suelo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a verse rodeada de humo verde, Maya lucía asustada como si hubiese hecho algo malo mientras Jasón, Pipper y Leo intentaron ayudarla más Percy les recordó que eso era "normal" (aunque esperaba que no volviese a ocurrir en lo que le quedaba del verano… y de vida.)

_El camino nublado y tenebroso se revela._

_Hacia su destino el elegido volara..._

_Más los tres grandes se impondrán_

_La nube y el rayo caerán..._

_En la ciudad eterna chocaran_

_Una torre azul el mundo vera..._

_La redención final del mañana._

Finalmente las nubes verdes se disiparon y Rachel quedo semiconsciente en el suelo, tardamos un segundo en reaccionar para ayudarla a levantarse, pero todavía estábamos en shock.

-Qué… qué paso?-

Rachel miro confundida al círculo que sus amigos formaron alrededor de ella, Rachel se acarició la cabeza como si su mente aun intentara recuperarse de su revelación.

-Esto… es malo, verdad?!- asintió.

Todos nos mirábamos en completo silencio.

Luego de unos incomodos segundos decidí hablar.

-Bueno chicos vayan a sus lugares, es hora de los fuegos…-

Todos lo veían como si no creyeran lo que estaba diciendo.

-Percy, esto…-

-Ya basta!- gritó. –Ahora todos vamos a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que Leo y los demás tienen preparado-

Todos me hicieron caso, debía tener una cara de desquiciado tratando de negar lo que había pasado, no es que lo negara… es solo que quería disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, porque sabía que luego todo iba a ponerse de cabeza, y él estaba en la mira.

-_Hacia su destino el elegido volara…_ - pensó.

Las palabras de aquel Grifo volvieron a resonar en su mente, los sueños comenzaron a tener significado, las tres figuras misteriosas acechándolo… mientras caminaba hacia el punto donde habíamos acordado vernos una opresión en mi pecho casi no me dejaba respirar, otra vez estaba sucediendo, nuevamente sus vidas iban a correr gran riesgo… Un verano, SOLO UN VERANO EN PAZ! parecía un sueño o una utopía inalcanzable.

A veces deseaba poder alejarse de todo, negarlo o fingir que no pasaba… ser un chico normal de diecisiete años con una vida tranquila, si pudiera volver al pasado y rehacerlo todo a su imagen…

Pero luego la razón para darse un golpe a sí mismo por pensar de esa deprimente forma apareció sentada sobre una manta junto a un árbol del bosque del lago y cerca del mismo.

-Percy…?!- dijo haciéndome una seña para sentarme a su lado.

Solos unas palabras suyas salidas de su boca podían hacerlo sentir que el mundo al que pertenecía tenía sentido y que valía la pena luchar en él, luego de acomodarme a su lado intentó comenzar a explicarme acerca de lo que había investigado… parecía importante, pero luego de oír la nueva profecía que Rachel soltó solo pensaba en pasar un momento genial a su lado.

-El espectáculo ya va a comenzar- le dije posando mi mano en su boca para callarla.

-Pero…-

Antes de que hablara la primera explosión se vio en el cielo, luego le siguieron otras y después muchas más… en un segundo el cielo oscuro estrellado se llenó de luces y explosiones brillantes de todo tipo, el rostro serio de su novia pronto se suavizo y sus ojos comenzaron a disfrutar del espectáculo, me acomode a su lado entrelazando mi mano sobre la suya en la manta, pronto los brillantes fuegos comenzaron una batalla épica.

Y es que de pronto un conjunto de misiles luminosos dorados explotaron juntos formando la figura de un hoplita griego, con su armadura, escudo, lanza y su casco… luego a su lado otro grupo de fuegos artificiales en conjunto exploto de color rojo, formando la imagen de un centurión romano ataviado con una elegante armadura de placas y un escudo cuadrado armado con una gladius, y ambas figuras comenzaron pelear, fue espectacular, el hoplita atacaba con su lanza de dos metros mientras el centurión se defendía desviando la punta e intentando contraatacar con su espada pero el griego retrocedía y volvía a contraatacar.

Cuando el hoplita parecía flaquear Leo disparaba más fuegos artificiales para revitalizarlo, y cuando el centurión se ponía en su situación el romano a cargo de su consola respondía aumentando su fuerza con fuegos rojos, abajo y delante de los nosotros los gritos eufóricos de los campistas apoyando a sus bandos mientras la batalla se volvía más ardiente en los cielos, era una escena gloriosa la verdad, una hermosa noche con una linda chica mirando un cielo estrellado brillando con los fuegos dorados y rojos del duelo greco-romano.

Annabeth apretó mi mano con afecto.

La separé de la suya para envolverla alrededor de ella y atraerla con un abrazo a mí, se olvidó de momento de lo que iba a decirme y nos sumergimos en el momento mientras el centurión atravesaba al hoplita deshaciéndolo por completo, los chicos gruñeron decepcionados mientras los romanos lo celebraban, pero no nos importó… simplemente nos besamos bajo el árbol donde estábamos sentados, mi mente aun trataba de recordarme lo sucedido pero la ignoré (algo que no era muy difícil para mí) mientras nos recostábamos sobre la manta y continuábamos con lo nuestro.

Cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban era como si todo dentro de mí brillara, como si me bebiera una botella de 2 lts de néctar… la amaba, desde que me beso la primera vez en la fragua de Hefesto había puesto mi mundo de cabeza y ya no podía pensar en nada más, cuando recuerdo todos los desafíos que superamos y las veces que estuve cerca de perderla me hacían desear que huyéramos juntos, como París y Helena, olvidándonos del mundo, viviendo nuestro amor hasta que nuestras almas caigan juntas al inframundo donde seguiríamos unidos (y con suerte en el eliseo) por lo que quedaba de la eternidad.

QUÉ?! No creen que yo también pueda llegar a ser romántico a veces…

Aunque creo que me sobrepase un poco cuando mis manos dejaron su cabeza y cuello y comenzaron a recorrer su figura hasta llegar a rincones donde no me creía capaz de llegar (por lo menos no por ahora) y fue entonces cuando ella me sostuvo de la mano antes de que llegara aún más lejos y separo su rostro para verme… no tuvo que decir nada para que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Disculpa… yo… no quería…- balbuceaba mientras pensaba que me daría un golpe en el estómago como hace siempre.

Pero ella sonrío traviesa y sonrojada.

-Aun no- fue todo lo que dijo.

Era algo difícil de explicar, solo digamos que los chicos de la cabaña seis emulaban a su madre sobre, bueno… ustedes saben!.

Los dos nos reímos como si fuéramos chiquillos tontos, aquellos momentos a solas junto a ella me hacían sentir más vivo que nunca… no importa lo que los otros opinaran sobre nuestro "amor platónico", yo la quería por lo que era y no porque lo que pretendiera ser.

De pronto una enorme y oscura sombra apareció sobre nosotros, cuando alcé la vista me encontré cara a cara con un rostro de un solo ojo.

-Hermano Percy!-

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre, Tyson me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo con más fuerza de la usual que sentí que mis ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, mis tímpanos casi reventaron justo cuando escuche a Annabeth decirle a mi medio hermano que me bajara, mientras recuperaba el aliento y la media conciencia que perdí por la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro podía oír a Tyson disculparme enérgicamente y a la vez decir que solo quería decirme que me quería mucho.

-Una apretón de manos sobra grandulón!- le dije una vez recuperada mi voz. Vestía una playera celeste con bermudas café leche y unas sandalias que parecían estar hechas de algas marinas endurecidas y corales.

Mientras Tyson volvía a disculparse volvió a sacudirme esta vez agarrándome de los hombros con tanta fuerza que no escuche lo que me estaba diciendo, Annabeth finalmente nos separó y le dijo al ciclope que fuera más despacio, luego golpearse la cabeza con fuerza como si se autocastigara por ser tonto volvió a verme.

-Hermano Percy…- sus labios se fruncieron.

Yo lo veía esta vez con más atención esta vez, pero él sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera inquieto o preocupado.

-Qué sucede grandulón?!- le pregunté.

Él continuaba sacudiéndose como si lo que iba a decirme fuera muy difícil.

-Tyson, que pasa?!- pregunto Annabeth con tono de seriedad.

Finalmente al sentir presionado por los dos se detuvo y me vio fijamente para decirme…

-¡PAPÁ TE NECESITA!-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Ya basta de relleno. Hora de que empiece lo bueno!**_

_****__**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 21/04/13**_


	11. Reencuentro y secuestro

**CAPITULO 10**

-PAPA TE NECESITA!- exclamo Tyson.

Annabeth no había visto al ciclope actuar de forma tan alarmante antes, Percy lo vio con una interrogante como si tratara de sacarle información con solo verlo.

-Se encuentra bien!- repuso Percy

Tyson sollozo y se jalo los pelos como si resultara difícil confirmarlo.

-No es solo eso, hermano Percy...!- dijo lo último ahogando un sollozo.

-Él quiere...!-

De pronto un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, apunta las hojas y las ramas de los arboles hacia el lago, aun a la distancia donde estaban Percy noto como estas se agitaban casi formando un remolino mientras las explosiones artificiales mantenían distraídos a los campistas, el circulo de agua comenzó a burbujear como algo estuviera respirando ahí abajo.

-Oigan?- señalo un campista hacia el centro del lago -Que es eso?-

Las aguas comenzaron a girar como un remolino, varios de los chicos comenzaron a alejarse de la orilla mientras este aumentaba su burbujeo.

-Que está pasando?!- balbuceo Annabeth.

Entones una fuerte sacudida como un terremoto azoto a todo el campamento llegando casi hasta los bordes internos del bosque y sacudiendo a todos los campistas, griegos y romanos, que dejaron de celebrar los fuegos artificiales.

WOOSH!

Una pared acuática se levantó del centro del lago de casi 10 metros salpicando enormes olas hacia la orilla que barrieron a los campistas desprevenidos.

Cuando la pared cayó dejo al descubierto al monstruo.

De 5 metros de altura y tan robusto como un buldozer, dos apéndices se extendieron sobre la superficie que al fin vieron que se trataba de brazos fornidos que comenzaban de un bulto cilíndrico que era el cuerpo del monstruo, cuya cabeza miraba hacia arriba como la punta de una lanza.

-Qué es eso!- Percy exclamo.

-U-Un… Leviatán!- balbuceó Annabeth sorprendido viendo como extendía su brazo sobre el agua y barría una ola gigante hacia la playa como si arrojo un cajón de arena mandando a volar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

-Es un monstruo antiguo…- exclamo con si le temiera. –…MUY antiguo!-

Un feroz rugido como el sonido de un motor de lancha desgarro el aire como un clamor de violencia, Percy de inmediato corrió hacia la orilla mientras los campistas corrían despavoridos, unos (los más novatos). A esconderse a sus cabañas y los otros (los veteranos) en busca de sus armas y equipos, yo corría detrás de Percy quien ya casi llegaba a la orilla, y ahí vimos como nuestros amigos comenzaban la refriega.

Jasón se encontraba arrojando ráfagas de aire a larga distancia con su mano, mientras que Frank se convertía en un águila gigante e iba volando directo hacia los ojos del monstruo, por su parte Pipper ayudaba a los campistas a evacuar el área cuando Percy se les unió.

-Como rayos esa cosa cruzo los limites mágicos?!- pregunto ella.

-Tal vez no tuvo que cruzarlos- argumento Percy señalando el lago.

El calamar dejo de prestar atención a la playa y a los chicos para deshacerse de esa molesta ave que no dejaba en paz sus ojos cuando otro rugido de la bestia pitaba fuerte en sus oídos como el sonido de una vuvuzela.

Percy frunció el seno, como si la cosa le hablara.

-Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-Esa cosa dice...- balbuceaba Percy. -... Donde estas elegido?!-

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la bestia rugía de nuevo.

Percy lo veía fijamente pensando en la profecía que Rachel soltó momentos antes.

-Qué esperas Percy?- recalco Jasón. -Vamos!-

-Oh, sí!-

Annabeth se colocó al lado de Pipper mientras esta despachaba al último de los chicos, ambas miraron hacia el lago viendo a los chicos volar y nadar al centro del lago donde estaba el calamar.

Cuando digo volar me refiero a Jasón disparado como superman e impulsado por corriente de aire al vuelo, y nadar cuando veo a Percy correr sobre el agua como si no pesara nada para luego impulsar con una ola pequeña como si la surfeara, aunque la situación era delicada Pipper y yo no pudimos ocultar nuestro asombro al ver la demostración de poderes los chicos, es cierto que luego de la gigantomaquia ambos se habían vuelto más fuertes y controlaban mejor su elemento pero verlos cruzar el lago de esa forma me hizo pensar cuan fuerte puede volverse un mestizo si llegaba a ser adulto.

En el centro del lago Frank-Águila ya no podía acercarse al monstruo debido a que este lo mantenía alejado con sus poderosos brazos mientras abría su boca triangular para intentar morderlo, cuando Percy y Jasón finalmente llegaron el monstruo rozó una de las alas de Frank.

El hijo de Júpiter aprovecho la distracción de su amigo para aterrizar en la cabeza, el monstruo tenía una piel de escamas cafeamarillentas unidas y sobrepuestas como una cota de malla y tan duras como concreto así que no fue sorpresa cuando la gladius de Jasón reboto en el impacto, El leviatán levanto su brazo tratando de agarrarlo, pero el golpe de una fuerte corriente acuática lo hizo trastabillar, a su frente Percy lo golpeo con una corriente más mientras Jasón salía volando de encima del monstruo luego Frank realizo otra pasada clavando sus garras en el ojo izquierdo, el monstruo agitó los brazos frenético mientras el águila se alejaba.

Luego de recuperar la calma, el monstruo lanzo un feroz rugido hacia los chicos que hizo vibrar a todo el lago y el campamento frente a él los chicos salieron impulsados por la fuerza vibratoria de las aguas como si hubieran sido golpeados por un misil hasta caer los tres en el agua y en la orilla Annabeth y Pipper se tapaban los oídos.

-Qué ruidoso es!- se quejó Pipper.

Annabeth observó el sitio donde los chicos cayeron, pero solo vio a Frank y Jasón salir del agua.

En el lago Jasón nado hacia su amigo para comprobar que se encontrara bien, este apareció en la superficie escupiendo graciosamente un chorro de agua por la boca pero antes de poder intercambiar palabras el Leviatán arrojo un potente golpe al agua cerca de ellos que provoco una fuerte oleada que los hundió en el agua y los puso a dar vueltas como si fueran dos trompos submarinos, aún bajo el agua recibieron otro golpe cerca de ellos… vieron el puño atravesar la superficie del lago cerca de ellos agitándolos como dos peces en un acuario, por desgracia ese último golpe cayó cerca de Frank dejándolo aturdido.

Cuando parecía que iban a recibir un tercer golpe el puño se detuvo antes de tocar el agua y Jasón pudo nadar hacia Frank y llevarlo a la superficie, una vez emergieron vieron al leviatán intentar alcanzar su espalda de forma extraña.

-Frank…!- zarandeó el pretor a su amigo. –Frank!-

Volteo la vista sobre su hombro y vio un caballo dorado acercaba a velocidad de lanza sónica, Hazel con su Spatha a mano y Arión comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ambos manteniendo su velocidad porque si se detenían se hundirían.

-Frank!- exclamo preocupada al verlo mareado y babeando.

-¡Hazel, llévalo a la orilla!- le gritó.

Frank se acercó al borde del círculo que trazaba Hazel y su caballo y esta rápidamente tomo a Frank y deposito frente a ella en el lomo de su caballo y antes de que las pezuñas del animal mitológico lo dirigió hacia la orilla, una vez lejos Jasón volteó solo para ver el puño del Leviatán golpear nuevamente el lago enviando una nueva oleada hacia él la cual lo hundió en el agua para luego volver a llevar sus poderosos brazos a su espalda, una vez en el fondo Jasón estaba molesto así que en vez de tratar de volver a la superficie contuvo la respiración y se concentró en un punto sobre él en el lago, nubes de tormenta oscuras comenzaron a brotar de la nada mientras se cargaba con electricidad estática.

Jasón entorno los ojos hacia el monstruo que continuaba intentando alcanzar su espalda de forma extraña, y disparó.

La bestia trastabilló hacia atrás luego del impacto como si hubiese sido golpeado por un guante de box gigante, apenas percibió el espectáculo porque comenzaba a quedarse sin aire así que nado nuevamente hacia la superficie.

-Jasón!- le grito Pipper al verlo emerger del fondo del lago. –Ten cuidado!-

Jasón volteo la cabeza para verla.

-Descuida, estoy bien!- recalcó.

-No hablaba de ti!-

-Eh?!-

Annabeth le tomó la palabra.

-¡Casi le das a Percy!- le gritó Annabeth.

Un confundido Jasón se volteó para ver a la criatura, y en efecto… le había dado a la parte frontal del rostro del monstruo la cual lucía chamuscada, y detrás de este se encontraba Percy aferrado a su cuello con el rostro manchado de Hollín y la piel quemada del monstruo que le salpico muy cerca del sitio donde impacto el relámpago del pretor.

-Wow! Casi le doy!- pensó nerviosamente. –Pero qué hace trepado ahí?!- se dijo así mismo.

Percy ignoro el hecho de casi haber sido desintegrado por fuego amigo y continúo trepando hasta finalmente llegar a la cabeza calva del monstruo, este se llevó los brazos ahí para agarrarlo pero el mestizo saco a Contracorriente y la clavó con fuerza entre la coyuntura de dos escama penetrando la dura armadura y enterrándose en una parte blanda de su cráneo, el monstruo aulló fuertemente y comenzó a sacudirse frenético.

-Percy…!- grito Annabeth desde la orilla al ver como montaba al leviatán como un toro mecánico, Hazel apareció en la orilla y deposito a su novio Frank en la arena.

-Se encuentra bien?!- le preguntó ella.

-Solo esta aturdido- respondió Hazel.

-Anotaron la matrícula…- respondió mareado el pretor.

Hazel le sonrió aliviada.

-Bueno chicas, creo que es nuestro turno-

Leo apareció de pronto con un gran grupo de campistas armados a sus espaldas y frente a él había una especie de carromato con una gran ventana lateral por donde un largo y ancho tubo se asomaba.

-Es mi "pequeño amiguito"- presumió. –Y va a enviarle un cordial saludo a ese viejo monstruo-

De vuelta en el lago Jasón logró flotar y salir del agua y continuó acosando con ráfagas de viento hasta que fue atrapado por la gruesa mano escamosa del leviatán pero la presión que Percy y su espada ejercían en su cabeza le impedía cerrar su mano para aplastarlo.

-Suéltalo…!- él amenazó hundiendo aún más a Contracorriente.

Finalmente el monstruo soltó a Jasón que cayó al agua, entonces obligo al monstruo a concentrarse de nuevo en él por unos segundos.

-Ahora dime…- comenzó a interrogarlo. -…Yo soy el elegido?!-

La bestia parecía calmarse como si intentara hablarle, y entonces su voz resonó en la mente de Percy.

"_El elegido…"_

Aun medio de la refriega Percy se mostró perturbado, ahora confirmaba por fin lo que el hipogrifo y los extraños sueños… y la nueva profecía de Rachel él tenía un lugar.

"_Hacia su destino el elegido volara..." _recitó el párrafo en su mente.

-Qué es lo tengo que hacer?!- volvió a preguntarle.

"_Hacer…?" _le contestó.

El monstruo ladeó la cabeza para sorpresa de Percy.

"_Morir…!"_

Percy no vio a Jasón frente y bajo al leviatán pero si vio un nuevo cumulo de nubes tormentosas apareciendo frente al monstruo, seguramente apuntaría mejor esta vez con el monstruo quieto por nuestra charla, pero como si intuyera lo que ocurría el monstruo dejo de estar pasivo y se enfureció.

ROOAAAARRRRR!

Y en un parpadeó, se sumergió.

Annabeth vio como el monstruo y Percy desaparecían bajo el agua, su corazón casi dio un vuelco… un viejo recuerdo apareció en su mente, cuando tenían catorce ellos se habían enfrentado a una manticora en la academia Westover, ella se interpuso entre el monstruo y sus amigos y acabó desapareciendo junto a él para acabar prisionera de un titán, ahora a quien imaginaba en aquella misma situación era a su novio.

-PERCY!- gritó desde la orilla.

Aun con la oscuridad de la noche vio como la sombra gigantesca del monstruo bajo el agua se dirigía hacia la orilla, un momento después la tierra volvía cuando la sombra del monstruo desaparecía en la profundidad, la sensación de tener un taladro excavando bajo el campamento se dejó sentir en todo el lugar, Jasón volvió rápidamente sin estar muy seguro de adonde había ido Percy.

-En un instante estaban frente a mí, y luego se esfumaron debajo- apenas explico.

-Esperen…!- murmuró Hazel.

Todas las vistas cayeron sobre ella poniéndola nerviosa, no siempre se convertía en el centro de atención, pero luego de suspirar profundamente se concentró en la tierra debajo de él, luego de unos segundos finalmente lo sintió.

-Están excavando a través un túnel bajo el campamento- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Annabeth sintió un gran alivio al saber que aún seguían cerca, pero aún tenía el corazón en la boca.

-Van hacia la costa!- exclamo.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en camino a la costa del campamento que daba hacia el mar de Long Island, el grupo entero junto a los campistas veteranos y armados finalmente llegaron a la orilla del mar justo para ver como una explosión de agua y tierra subacuática se elevaba por el agua y un bulto gigantesco emergía a través de ella.

-Ahí están!- Señalo Hazel.

El leviatán se había abierto paso bajo el subsuelo del campamento desde el lago de canoas hasta el mar de Long Island, Percy aún seguía encima de este con contracorriente clavada en su cabeza, el monstruo finalmente lo atrapó en su mano llevándolo frente a su rostro.

-Maldición!- murmuró el mestizo mientras sentía la pesada presión de su agarre.

El leviatán le rugió y en un segundo quedo cubierto de una horrenda baba verde y medio sordo.

-Qué asco- pensó.

De pronto una enorme explosión encendió el rostro del monstruo suavizando su agarre dejando que el mestizo cayera al agua, cuando Percy alzó la vista sobre su hombro una vez emergió a la superficie vio una fila de semidioses armados con flechas y detrás de ellos algunas máquinas de asedios, solo algunas catapultas y escorpiones apuntando directamente hacia la bestia, y además de ellos.

-Aquí vamos!- exclamo Leo mientras apretaba un botón sentado dentro de su carromato.

BOOM!

El cañón asomado por la ventana lateral escupió un ardiente proyectil de fuego griego, era una letal bola verde esmeralda que voló y chocó contra el rostro del monstruo haciendo que este dé un paso hacia atrás con el rostro encendido en llamas verdes.

Maya, la nueva campista, observaba todo el espectáculo apoyando una mano en un árbol un poco lejos a la derecha de la formación, había fingido huir y ponerse a salvo solo para presenciar la escena a escondidas, su rostro mostraba una neutralidad excepcional expresada en su inactividad durante toda la batalla, ni siquiera mostró asombro alguno ante el increíble trabajo de equipo de Percy y Jasón ni con la formación de batalla y armas de asedio de griegos y romanos disparándole al leviatán.

-Me intriga que no hayan sido suficientes en su momento- reflexionó como si fuera una analista de la batalla.

Sin cambiar su expresión se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el campamento echándole una mirada de reojo a la tienda de arsenal a la distancia como si pensara como si fuera un niño deseando agenciarse algunos juguetes.

-Ya falta poco…- fue lo último murmuro.

En la costa, la fila de arqueros y artillería romano griega continuo disparándole, pero el leviatán parecía negarse a caer pensé a ya estar medio quemado.

"_Elegido…" _

Extendió su mano ahora prendida en llamas verdes hacia él.

Jackson decidió que había sido suficiente y extendió la mano para alejarse con un impulso de ola del frente del monstruo a un par de metros fuera de su alcance, a la distancia el monstruo parecía una enorme hoguera verde y su brillo iluminaba la costa como una bengala gigantesca.

Annabeth en la costa vio con alivio como Percy se alejaba del leviatán mientras los demás chicos se preguntaban cuántos disparos más tomaría acabar con él, hasta que de repente vieron como la marea comenzó a subir, sus pies pronto se mojaron y el nivel alcanzó rápidamente sus rodillas, ella entonces se percató que el oleaje provenía del lugar donde Percy flotaba.

-"_morir…"- _pensó Percy furioso en la última palabra del monstruo.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago y las aguas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor como un remolino tormentoso.

Percy se concentró en el poder del mar furioso con el monstruo que había arruinado su noche, la noche del 4 julio, quiso ahogar a sus amigos campistas, golpeo a Jasón y casi mata a Frank finalmente toda su rabia se canalizo en una enorme ola que emergió… más bien explotó, una gran pared de agua de 8 metros que se lo tragó.

El leviatán desapareció.

Las olas aún se agitaron furiosas como una tormenta en el medio del mar, hasta que finalmente sintió como aplastaba al monstruo bajo miles toneladas de presión subacuática, hasta que luego de unos segundos el mar de Long Island se calmó…

* * *

Un minuto después Percy emergía del agua en la orilla de la costa mientras todos lo veían con asombro luego de haber acabado con aquel monstruo, Frank sintiéndose mejor fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo, pero siendo adelantado por su hermano Tyson.

-¡Hermano Percy!- exclamo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Ty-Tyson… no-respiro!- gimoteo el mestizo.

-Lo siento!-

-Viejo! Cómo hiciste eso?!- le dijo Frank.

-Yo...- balbuceó Percy. -…No lo sé!?-

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había sumergido al monstruo y luego su rabia había generado una presión submarina extrema… un escalofrío subió por su espalda cuando recordó la sensación del monstruo siendo triturado en el fondo como un submarino que excedía su límite de profundidad.

Detrás de Leo inmediatamente Annabeth apareció y lo abrazó… Percy la correspondió, pero se dio cuenta que imprimía más fuerza de lo normal.

-Estoy bien- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Pero ella no pudo evitarlo, se sintió como en su último sueño cuando él se alejaba por un barranco y la dejaba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No importa- le dijo sonriéndole consiguiendo suavizar su expresión preocupada.

Hazel, Pipper, Jasón y Leo rodearon a su amigo con algunas interrogantes.

-Llaméenme loco- comenzó el hijo de Hefesto. –pero ese bicho iba a por ti-

-No exageres Leo- decía Pipper. –Percy solo intentó mantenerlo alejado-

-Sin embargo…- murmuró Jasón. -…Por un momento ambos parecían concentrados entre sí- afirmando lo que sucedió durante la pelea.

Percy recordó que habían dicho la palabra "elegido" momentos antes de entrar en batalla y que todos le habían escuchado así que era razonable que pidieran explicaciones.

-Percy…- balbuceó Annabeth mientras tomaba su mano como si le suplicara por una explicación.

Más el mestizo observó con atención a Tyson quien todavía lucía preocupado y muy asustado pese a haber acabado con el monstruo… entonces un viento comenzó a soplar desde el bosque hacia la costa donde estaban, entonces pensó que el monstruo no era lo que lo tenía tan asustado.

-YA ES TARDE!- exclamo Tyson viendo hacia el mar.

De repente el viento se convirtió en una ráfaga de aire y comenzó a rodear a Percy como un torbellino, alejando a todos de él.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó Hazel desconcertada y dirigiéndose hacia Jasón.

-No lo sé!- respondió este.

Los pies de Percy lentamente comenzaron a dejar el suelo.

-¡HERMANO PERCY!- gritó Tyson mientras intentó acercarse.

Pero misteriosamente el torbellino creció y de un golpe lo arrojo lejos de él, era como si el viento mismo quisiera llevárselo.

-TYSON!- exclamo Percy.

-PERCY!- exclamo Annabeth.

Pero él se dio cuenta que ella señalaba detrás de él, cuando alzo la vista sobre su hombro vio como cuatro remolinos se formaban sobre el agua, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse más rápidamente cuando de los remolinos en el agua emergieron cuatro columnas de agua que formaron un arco en el aire y se dirigieron hacia Percy cubriéndolo por completo, el viento a su alrededor se disipó por completo y ahora estaba rodeado por agua… que misteriosamente no podía controlar.

Todos los campistas comenzaron a pronunciar su nombre mientras era arrastrado hacia el mar, a la distancia se percató que una figura galopaba hacia él.

-Quirón?!- murmuró para sí, su rostro se mostraba muy preocupado y serio.

-¡PERCY!- gritó Annabeth corriendo hacia él logrando tomar su mano y tirando de él.

Pero la fuerza de agarre del agua era más fuerte y comenzó a arrastrarle.

-Qué está pasando?!- le gritó.

-¡No soy yo!- dijo él. -¡Y tampoco puedo controlarlo!-

Jasón, Pipper, Hazel y Frank además del resto de campistas corrieron a ayudarla y por un instante era una lucha entre los campistas griegos y romanos por su lado jalando a Percy a tierra y aparentemente el mar mismo jalando al hijo de Poseidón hacia él, y por más que cerrara los ojos Percy y se concentrara las aguas que lo rodeaban no le obedecían.

-PERCY!-

Su mano comenzaba a resbalarse.

-ANNA…!-

Finalmente se soltaron.

El grupo entero de campistas cayó hacia el frente vencidos por el mar que lo arrastró rápidamente como si un pulpo lo arrastrará con su tentáculo a las profundidades, un chapuzón y eso fue todo.

Percy Jackson se había ido.

-Per…cy…- balbuceó su novia observando atónita al océano.

Todos observaron estupefactos el sitio donde había estado su compañero campista, cuando Hazel reaccionó y arreó a su novio en el hombro.

-Frank!-

-Sí!-

El centurión se dirigió al agua preparado para convertirse en delfín e ir a perseguirlo.

-No lo alcanzarás!- dijo una voz a espaldas de todos.

Todos, menos Annabeth que continuaba viendo al océano, voltearon a ver a Quirón relinchando con una pata y armado con su arco con una expresión lamentable como si hubiera sido capaz de impedir el suceso pero habiendo llegado tarde para ello.

-Quirón, que fue…-

Pero el centauro vio con preocupación a la consejera de Atenea y decidió acercarse a ella primero viendo que aún tenía la mano dirigida al agua como si rogara que se lo devolviera.

-Querida levántate!- le hablo afectuosamente mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

Pero antes de hacer fuerza para ayudarla ella se levantó rápidamente y lo confrontó.

-Que fue eso?!- le preguntó con firmeza en su voz como si esperara que el supiera la razón por la que su novio fue tragado por el mar.

Quirón apretó sus hombros cuando de pronto una figura gorda y rechoncha colorida apareció junto a él en medio de una nube de humo estilo las vegas y dio volteretas en el aire a su lado mientras se reía.

-Creo que debes saber algo niñata…!- dijo Momo el dios de la risa al que conoció esa mañana, comentaba riéndose como desquiciado.

Annabeth observó a Quirón de forma acusadora, igual que Jasón, Pipper, Hazel, Frank y Leo.

-Pensé que ya no íbamos a ocultarnos más secretos- ella ingirió.

Quirón suspiro resignadamente.

-Es hora de revelarles un triste episodio en la historia del Olimpo…-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Recuerden, si notan algún error o fallo ortográfico o si me dan algunos consejos para mejorar mi redacción no duden en decírmelo en sus reviews.**_

_**Todo sea para mejorar.**_

_**Por su lealtad el próximo cap saldrá este miércoles, no olviden leer tercera sesión de HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER, además de dos historias aparte… "INCREDULOS" y "BROMAS MORTALES"**_

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 24/04/13**_


	12. Una misión imposible

**Quiero dedicarle este cap Ary Hyuga y Kaze no Akuma, además de enviarle un saludo a Alexa-Angel (espero leer pronto otro review tuyo)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Me desperté bajo el agua, literalmente.

Lo último que recordaba era ser engullido por el mar de Long Island, hundirme en las profundidades mientras luchaba inútilmente por librarme y luego todo oscuro… Ahora estaba en una habitación de coral con perlas del tamaño de balones de baloncesto en el techo, la cama de algas entrelazadas crujió como papel burbuja mientras la sabana que me cubría salió flotando.

Como la última vez.

-Otra vez?!- pensé.

Sentía misma sensación de frio e ingravidez de aquella vez, era la tercera vez que visitaba el palacio de mi Padre y todo lucía igual… excepto por el gran candelabro de coral y perlas verdes que colgaba, más bien flotaba sobre mi cabeza, una mesa de roca submarina finamente esculpida reposaba en una esquina con una pequeña lámpara iluminaba por una luz tenue y pequeña, al entonar los ojos me di cuenta de que se trataba de uno de esos graciosos peces con señuelo luminoso de las profundidades… además la habitación era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba.

La primera vez que vine fue antes de la Batalla por el Olimpo justo después de volar en el princesa Andrómeda en miles de pedacitos, luego cuando bajé a buscar un regalo de último momento para mi novia Annabeth (un pequeño trozo de coral brilloso que coloco en su collar de cuentas y que hacia juego con sus ojos grises), ahora estaba de nuevo aquí… pero lo que me pasaba por la cabeza era Por qué.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció un tritón con un traje de mayordomo.

-Buenos días, Señor!- saludó.

-Esto… Hola!- apenas pronuncié tratando de pensar que preguntar primero.

Pero antes de tomar la palabra, el tritón dijo.

-El desayuno se servirá en el gran salón, no debe atrasarse-

Luego se retiró cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, aún seguía confundido.

Despertar en mi habitación en el Palacio de mi Padre era suficiente para hacerme creer que probablemente él tuvo algo que ver con el secuestro, todo se me hacía muy trillado mientras atravesaba el mismo gran pasillo de la última vez, la primera vez que vine estaba siendo asediado y destruido por las fuerzas del Titán Océano luego se lo tuvo que abandonar para apoyar a los dioses en Manhattan lo cual inclino la balanza a nuestro favor, la segunda vez estaba en reconstrucción pero ahora que estaba nuevamente podía lucir impresionado finalmente.

Todo el pasillo hacia el gran salón estaba adornado con arcos de coral con perlas dispuestas en fila y que su brillo verdoso brindaban iluminación a mi camino, el suelo estaba alfombrado con algas rojizas que asimilaban la textura del coral y a la vez de la roca submarina oscura y había columnas de granito a los costados con antorchas de fuego decorándolos, la peligrosa sustancia mágica que ardía incluso bajo el agua, al final de este pasillo no tuve que tocar la gran puerta doble porque esta se abrió justo enfrente mío, me tope entonces con un balcón que ofrecía un lugar de mirador hacia el patio del palacio, jardines de coral y roca submarina, arbustos anemonas y peces de todos los colores nadando desde todas las direcciones ofrecían un espectáculo asombroso.

Pero luego me percaté que había alguien a unos tres metros de mí, sentado… o flotando sobre una silla de perlas tullidas y frente a una mesita de granito.

-Ya despertaste!- me dijo en un tono despectivo. –Toma asiento-

De inmediato comencé a sentirme incomodo, porque la conocía… con su piel verde esmeralda y su largo cabello negro azabache flotando alrededor de su cabeza como un manojo de algas, la última vez que la vi estaba ataviada con una armadura negra, ahora lucía un vestido turquesa con polvo de diamantes que le daba algo de brillo.

Anfitrite, la esposa de mi Padre Poseidón… y mi madrastra divina.

-Eh… esto…-

-Solo tomo asiento- aseveró.

Decidí obedecerla, rápidamente varias criaturas marinas (tiburones, delfines y peces grandes) comenzaron a flotar a nuestro alrededor con bandejas de plata en sus lomos que llevaban el desayuno, pero yo no dejaba de verla… su expresión era tranquila pero desafiante, sus ojos parecían observar cualquier otra cosa menos a mí.

Cuando el último delfín dejo la última pieza de la comida le agradecí.

-Ahora come-

Aunque me hubiera gustado disfrutar de la comida, estaba demasiado incómodo para probar todo lo que estaba servido por lo que solo bajaba un tenedor de bronce para recoger algo de pescado (Que sabía bien por cierto, mis felicitaciones al chef tritón) mientras Anfitrite bebía de su copa dorada cuyo contenido no salía flotando para mi sorpresa.

-Y dónde está mi Pa… digo, el Señor Poseidón-

Casi me lanzo una mirada medio fulminante, pero se mantuvo tranquila y relajada.

-Está atendiendo un asunto muy importante- respondió secamente. –Me pidió que te acompañara hasta que volviera-

Apenas solté un "Oh".

-El pescado esta bueno- recalqué.

Anfitrite solo gimió.

Como mi madrastra divina no parecía ser muy conversadora y como tenía tiempo de sobra me puse a pensar… de hecho lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza era salir nadando de ahí, volver al campamento mestizo y preguntarle a Quirón que iba todo esto, porque estaba seguro que él sabía algo, pero luego veía de reojo a la tritón quien pasaba la miraba sobre mí cada tantos segundos como si asegurándose de que siguiera sentado aquí, aquella mirada de sus ojos azules marinos era tan aguda que pensé que podría atravesarme con ella si intentaba irme de ahí, aunque supongo que ella tampoco disfrutaba ser custodia de su ahijastro.

-Y… alguna de idea de por qué estoy aquí- preguntó.

Bebió un poco más de su copa antes de responder.

-Es complicado- aseveró. –Tu "padre" te lo explicara mejor-

El tono agudo que usaba al decir "Padre" no hacía sentir más tranquilo.

-Está bien, está bien ya no diré nada…- murmuré volviendo a apartar la mirada.

Pero luego de un segundo ella suspiro profundamente, como si luciera resignada.

-Lo siento, de acuerdo!- repuso.

Levanté una ceja.

-Es que… aunque lo amó es difícil para mí- explico.

Apenas me rasqué la cabeza antes de que volviera a hablar.

-Pelias, Teseo, Orión…- comenzó a balbucear. -…A veces me pregunto por qué aún estoy con él-

Tragué saliva porque su actitud me recordaba a Hera… pero no la culpo.

-Luego recuerdo aquella noche, luego de casarnos…- el enojo comenzó a dejar su voz para ser reemplazo por un tono romántico. -…me llevó a su cuarto, me sedujo y me hizo suya-

Los detalles siguientes hicieron que me ardieran hasta las orejas, pero era peculiar oírle hablar con ese tono de dulzura después de toda esa frialdad y la mirada aguda de hace un minuto, luego cuando el momento paso volvió a actuar de manera indiferente aunque dejándome muy en claro que mi Padre era un conquistador y pensando que tanto de eso haya pasado a mis genes.

-Bueno, supongo que puede ser peor…-

Volví a ser asediado por su mirada aguda.

-Cómo?!-

-Podrías estar casada con Zeus-

Guardo silencio por un segundo como si se lo imaginaria, luego gimió positivamente.

Una trompeta se oyó a lo lejos, pude ver a la distancia como una especie de carruaje de coral blanco y mármol con ruedas reforzadas de bronce tirado por delfines aterrizó por encima del palacio.

-Mi señor llegó- dijo Anfitrite.

Algo bueno para variar… y a menos que de pronto hubiera querido pasar tiempo de calidad, me gustaría saber porque me trajo a su reino.

* * *

Annabeth se sentía totalmente impotente mientras se encontraba sentada en su puesto en la mesa de ping pong esperando que dé comienzo el consejo especial convocado por Quirón.

El resto de los consejeros estaba dispuesto alrededor ocupando sus respectivos asientos, por parte de la cabaña cuatro esta Katie Gardiner con su pelo negro largo recogido en una cola alta y sus ojos marrones acusadores mirando a los gemelos Stoll por causa de su última broma pesada en el techo de césped verde de su cabaña, si los huevos de pascua de chocolate fueron molestos, la imitación de popo marca Hermes Express era sin duda desagradable.

Clarisse La Rue, de la cabaña cinco jugaba a dar pequeñas y rápidas puñaladas entre sus dedos repitiéndolo una y otra vez… por su parte Will Solace de la cabaña siete escribía nuevos versos en una servilleta que estaba junto a la fuente de nachos con queso, Castor era el único que parecía compartir su preocupación… aunque a un nivel menor que el mío, Percy lo había cuidado durante la batalla de manhattan por petición de su padre El señor D. luego de que este perdiera a su hermano y se quedara con toda la cabaña para él.

Habíamos colocado una pequeña mesa del segundo piso para ampliar a la de ping pong y permitir a nuestros amigos romanos ser partícipes de la reunión, Jasón ocupaba el extremo más lejano vestido con su túnica morada de pretor, a sus lados de la mesa Hazel y Frank estaban frente a frente ellos también compartían mi preocupación casi al mismo nivel, ambos también se habían vueltos buenos amigos de Percy luego de su misión para recuperar el águila de la legión, Dakota con su gran altura estaba a la derecha luego de Frank y cerca de Leo al cual no hacía ver como un duende, más este se concentraba en barajar unos cachivaches para crear un pequeño autómata como esos muñecos de cuerda de madera, solo que este era mecanizado y camino por la mesa hasta los bocadillos y volvió con una gaseosa para su creador.

Piper por su lado de rato en rato sacaba y veía su daga Captores con alguna esperanza de ver alguna visión reveladora sobre el paradero de Percy, pero de vez en cuando alzando la vista hacia Jasón quien tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos debido a la impaciencia, mientras que junto a ella Rachel estaba con las manos estrechadas sobre su regazo jugando con sus dedos.

-Siempre se toman su tiempo- este dijo.

Ninguno de nuestros consejeros quería responder, sintiéndose seguramente algo avergonzados por la lentitud y el desorden en su consejo excepto Clarisse quien fruncía el ceño mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas como si quisiera romper el récord de mayor cantidad de puñaladas entre dedos del mundo.

Finalmente por las escaleras apareció Quirón en su asiento mecanizado, flotando detrás de él estaba el Señor D… y rápidamente apareció como globo desinflado volando frenéticamente por la sala, el dios de la risa Momo.

Su esmoquin multicolores podría provocar ataques de epilepsia a ciertas personas si lo vieran, pero su sonrisa de dientes podridos ponía nervioso a cualquiera, rápidamente los tres inmortales se colocaron en sus sitios… aunque ella creía que todo era una pérdida de tiempo, no le faltaban las ganas de salir irse, empacar una mochila y salir en búsqueda de su novio, la misma sensación que experimento el año pasado cuando Percy desapareció ahora volvía, y era tremendamente incómodo.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar esta sesión especial- dijo Quirón.

Todos de inmediato dejaron lo que hacían y miraron al centauro, Jasón se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando un codo y su cabeza sobre esta.

-Seguramente se preguntan el significado de lo que ocurrió-

Annabeth quería estallar de la impaciencia, sintiendo que no deberían perder tiempo en lo obvio y pasar al meollo del asunto.

-Primero debo asegurarles que Percy se encuentra perfectamente-

Aquello fue un alivio para variar, pero aún falta la interrogante principal.

-Entonces debes sabes a dónde fue llevado?!- pregunto Jasón.

Quirón suspiró profundamente.

-Si-

Annabeth hubiera querido gritarle que di una vez lo dijera, pero algo en su expresión le dijo que mejor debía dejar que terminara de hablar.

-Pero antes creo que les gustaría saber el porqué de la presencia de nuestro invitado divino-

-ESE SOY YO!- señalo con gracia el dios.

Todos balbucearon entre sí curiosos, preguntándose porque no lo habían pensado antes.

-Bueno, como saben yo fue desterrado del Olimpo hace eones…- comenzó a narrar en un tono de drama. -…viví deambulando de aquí allá en fiestas y espectáculos intentando llenar el vacío que las parrandas divinas del Olimpo dejaron en mí-

Annabeth fruncía el ceño con disgusto recordando la broma de la rubia tonta que había usado en ella en la mañana.

-…luego Zeus, en su "magnificencia" decidió darme una oportunidad de volver a la gloria del Olimpo- dijo en un tono muy melodramático, pero Annabeth noto el tono entre comillas usado como sarcasmo, y seguramente no era para menos.

-Me dijo que me dejaría volver al Olimpo luego de un par de cientos de años cumpliendo la tarea que me encomendó-

Todos entornaron los ojos sobre él con más curiosidad.

-Qué tarea?!- preguntó Katie.

-Seguramente la pelirroja ya les dio un avance-

Todos miraron a Rachel, luego ella recordó la profecía.

Annabeth quedo estupefacta, hasta hace una hora no sabía que Rachel había soltado una nueva profecía… el grupo de Jasón que estuvo presente en el momento les explico lo sucedido, pero dejo a Rachel el honor de repetirla.

La oráculo suspiró.

-_El camino nublado y tenebroso se revela- _repitió. -_Hacia su destino el elegido volara, más los tres grandes se impondrán…-_

Todos lucían asombrados conforme seguía hablando.

_-La nube y el rayo caerán, En la ciudad eterna chocaran…- _continuó, era incomodo ser el centro de atención… pero Annabeth pensó que seguramente era mejor tener una revelación ahí mismo que en su aula de clase en la Academia.

_-Una torre azul el mundo vera, La redención final del mañana.- _finalizo.

Hubo silencio.

Annabeth no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que "El elegido" era Percy, ya se lo había comentado antes… y no se sentía exactamente bien ni mejor con aquello.

-El camino nublado y tenebroso se revela- balbuceaba Will Solace de Apolo. –Hacia su destino el elegido volara…-

-El elegido es Percy, verdad?!- afirmo Annabeth.

Quirón asintió.

Los consejeros y los centuriones se vieron entre sí, Jasón ni se inmutó.

-Pero hacia donde "volara?!"- dijo Leo en broma.

–No creo que sea a una calurosa isla del Caribe- añadió Frank.

-Es alguna clase de búsqueda?!- preguntó Clarisse.

Antes que Quirón pudiera decir algo, el dios Momo lo interrumpió.

-Un "castigo" mas bien!- aseguró. –JA JA JA!-

Jasón entorno los ojos sobre Quirón quien lucía un poco triste.

-No es la primera vez que esto pasa, verdad?!- preguntó.

Quirón guardo silencio, como si no supiera que responder.

-Creo que debo contarles una historia…!

* * *

En el salón principal de Poseidón Percy nadó hasta el mismo pabellón donde su padre libraba su guerra contra Océano, era un enorme patio con un techo de cristal resplandeciente el cual parecía atrapar parte de la luz del sol muy arriba en la superficie y reflejarla al salón, había cuatro grandes columnas apuntando a las cuatro direcciones cardinales adornadas con perlas diminutas como chispitas, en el centro una pequeña plataforma donde Poseidón se encontraba flotando frente al mismo mapa que representaba su Palacio, el minimapa estaba más lleno y menos derruido que la última vez.

-Hola Percy- me saludó de la manera más tranquila y natural posible, como si omitiera el hecho de haberme traído a la fuerza a su Palacio.

Vestía sus clásicas bermudas beige sobre su camisa azul hawaiana con estampados de palmeras blancas y sus sandalias cafés, su pelo negro flotaba desordenadamente igual que el mío, sus ojos verdes casi parecía brillar en la media oscuridad del agua, pero podía notar un ligero tono sobreprotector en ellos.

-Hola Papá- Percy le saludó, pero luego se acordó que Anfitrite seguía a su lado por lo que rectifico -…Señor-

De su rostro broto una media sonrisa ante mi disculpa, Anfitrite nado rápidamente alejándose de mí y volviendo a su lado.

-Creo que tienes algunas preguntas que hacerme?!- comenzó a decir. -…Pero descuida, aquí estas a salvo-

"A salvo?!" Pensaba tratando de hallarle significado a sus palabras, sin embargo creo que debía hacer las preguntas primero.

-No es que no me guste visitarte Padre- empecé a decir. –Pero hay alguna razón especial por la que me... "secuestraste"-

No podía ponerlo de otra forma, si hubiera querido hablar conmigo, podía haber enviado a alguien a hablar conmigo… espera, ahora me acuerdo de Tyson! Me pregunto si habrá decidido volver, seguramente le tomaría su tiempo pero no llegó a decirme el porqué de su visita antes del ataque del leviatán y mi posterior abducción.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte Percy, relájate un poco- intento convencerme al tiempo que dos delfines con bandejas de coral aparecían con vasos de refrescos largos con sombrillitas dándonos uno a mí y otro a mi Padre mientras yo pensaba si esto era alguna clase de broma.

Anfitrite se abrazaba a su hombro mientras mi Padre observaba con atención el minimapa, como si esperara que algo pasara.

-Ocurre algo malo Papá!-

-No es nada grave…- comentó. -…Esperó- balbuceó.

De pronto en una esquina del mapa en un área muy alejada del palacio a escala una pequeña nube oscura comenzaba a formarse para mi sorpresa.

-Qué es eso?!- le pregunté.

-Es solo un pequeño problema- aseguró.

De pronto vi pequeños destellos luminosos semejantes a relámpagos parpadear en la pequeña área oscura, eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro…- recalqué.

Poseidón me vio, había incomodidad en su mirada como si no estuviera seguro de decirme la verdad, lo cual me molestaba… sin embargo Anfitrite se acercó y poso una de sus manos verdosas en su rostro.

-Ya debes decírselo querido- explico.

La pequeña nube oscura tormentosa en el mapa se agrandó y parecía apuntar hacia el Palacio.

Poseidón bufó y luego me vio.

-Supongo que te han pasado cosas extrañas estos últimos días…- empezó.

No sabía si empezar por la hiena voladora asesina o el sueño de mi muerte o… bueno, ustedes entienden.

-Digamos que sí- aseguré. –Para empezar, por escuchó que me llaman "El elegido"-

La expresión de mi Padre se endureció, como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Es una vieja historia…- comentó. -…muy, muy vieja!-

-Todo comenzó unos siglos luego de la primera gigantomaquia- comenzó Anfitrite a explicar.

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh! Lo siento mi señor- se disculpó.

Poseidón comenzó a explicar que luego de derrotar a los gigantes, los dioses celebraron su victoria durante los siguientes siglos, haciendo lo que querían desde fiestas y parrandas hasta aventuras de una noche con el consiguiente resultado (como una fiesta de víspera de año nuevo, pero inacabable), y de entre ellos quien se llevaba los laureles era el padre de los dioses.

-Aunque todos conocemos el carácter especial de mi Hermano…- recalcaba. -…En aquel siglo se estaba volviendo insoportable!-

Anfitrite acarició su hombro como si le diera la razón, o le diera fuerzas para continuar hablando por que parecía que su voz se le hacía pesada.

-Todos y cada uno de los dioses estábamos comenzando a fastidiarnos-

Percy comenzó a mostrar una curiosidad enorme.

-Y luego, un cierto día que estaba embriagado de Néctar y se había pasado por el mundo coqueteando con casi todas las doncellas puras habidas…-explicaba. -…finalmente saco a Hera de sus cabales-

Percy no se sorprendió de aquello, cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por la reina del olimpo, después de todo era la diosa del matrimonio y el hogar así que debía soportar estoicamente todos los improperios de su divino marido sin poder vengarse.

-Zeus estaba muy borracho para tolerarla- expuso. –Se armó una buena aquella vez, casi toda Grecia tembló, allá por el 464 a.c… 465- habló dirigiéndose luego hacia su esposa divina para asegurarse, ella no lo recordaba muy bien también.

-Hera estaba TAN furiosa…!- continuó. -...para su fortuna, la mayoría de nosotros estábamos de acuerdo con ella por primera vez-

Percy se sorprendió. El solo hecho de que su propia familia complotara contra él era… solo digo, que había que tenerlos bien puestos para intentar algo así.

-Nos dejamos convencer por ella- dijo. –Tenía un plan para darle una lección-

-¡VAYA!- dije.

-Así es…-

Lo siguiente que escuché fue que Hera, con la ayuda de Afrodita, encanto su vaso de néctar para que al beberlo quedara en un profundo sueño… tan profundo que no se percató que los once olímpicos lo ataron con correas de cuero reforzadas con cien nudos unidos en cuatro cuerdas y atados a cuatro fuertes montañas distantes, cuando se despertó se vio atrapado y solo, los once olímpicos se burlaban de sus amenazas de vaporizarlos con su rayo, pero Atenea fue lista y les dijo a los demás que alejaran el rayo y lo ocultaran lo más lejos posible.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció solo de intentar imaginar aquella escena, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque recordó aquel sueño que tuvo sobre el salón en medio de las nubes, una figura en la cama atada y once sombras a su alrededor.

-Entiendo a qué te refieres- añadí.

-Al principio solo queríamos darle una lección…- continuaba –Pero luego al verlo ahí inmóvil, indefenso sin su rayo, y totalmente impotente…-

-Se les subieron los humos a la cabeza- dije.

Mi padre asintió.

Pronto los dioses comenzaron a pelear sobre quien debía ser el nuevo hombre en jefe del Olimpo a la vez que comenzaban a disputar los territorios de su divino padre, todo parecía indicar que una guerra civil se iba a desatar.

-Entonces, recibimos nuestro merecido- comentó.

Continuo explicando, La nereida Tetis apareció… convenció a unos de los Hecatonquiros para que la ayudara, curiosamente fue a nuestro buen amigo Briares, con su ayuda se escabulló en la sala de tronos y alcanzó el lugar donde Zeus fue encadenado, rápidamente le ordeno a Briares que lo liberara, y así lo hizo.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que sigue- añadí.

El dios del mar se rio ante mi comentario.

-Zeus desato su ira sobre nosotros…- comentó con un temblor en su voz. -…primero castigo a Hera encadenándola en el firmamento con dos yunques dorados colgando de sus pies, luego nos envió a mí y a Apolo a la tierra, más precisamente a Troya… para ayudar al Rey Lameodonte a edificar las murallas de Troya-

Percy recordó una pequeña lección acerca del origen de las murallas de Troya que el Sr. Brunner, digo Quirón, había dado en una de sus clases de Latín… que Poseidón y Apolo las ayudaron a levantar, creo que al final si tenía razón acerca de saber aplicar todo eso a mi vida como mestizo.

-Todo eso es muy interesante Padre- le dije.

-¡¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?!-

Poseidón bajo la vista un poco avergonzado, como si tratara de encontrar fuerzas para seguir narrando.

-Fue lo que ocurrió luego…-

* * *

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos luego que Quirón termina de narrar la historia de la rebelión del Olimpo protagonizada por Hera, incluso Annabeth.

Pero lo más triste fue que su madre, la diosa más listas de los doce, se haya prestado para semejante bajeza…

-Madre, cómo pudiste…?!- pensó ella.

Jasón lucía pensativo.

-Es muy interesante!- dijo Frank.

-Y muy aterrador- añadió Hazel.

-En nuestros registros no se menciona esa historia- afirmo Jasón.

-Es porque fue mucho antes de que estos asimilaran nuestra cultura- justifico Quirón.

Pero Annabeth supo que aún faltaba algo que contar. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la reunión, cuando paso su vista por una ventana vio un bulto rubio asomándose por esta, por un segundo pareció notar un par de ojos verde esmerilados echando un vistazo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron esta se retiró.

Pero Annabeth no tenía tiempo de pensar porque la chica nueva espiaba en el consejo.

-Supongo que eso no es todo- murmuró.

-No, fue solo el principio- balbuceó mientras todos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para oír la segunda parte.

Luego de Zeus castigara a Hera, se dio cuenta de algo…

-Robado?!- parlotearon los gemelos Stoll al unísono luego de oírle.

Este asintió. –Le robaron su símbolo de poder-

-Le robaron su rayo…?!- pregunto Butch, el consejero de la cabaña de Iris la diosa del arcoíris, era difícil no ver a un tipo tan fortachón como él sentado ahí con los brazos arrancados de su camiseta naranja mostrando un par de tatuajes de arcoíris en sus bíceps.

-No…- respondió Quirón.

Todos lucían confundidos, Quirón levanto la mano para recuperar su atención.

-Como saben, el símbolo de poder de Zeus es su rayo…- explico. -…esa es una verdad a medias-

-Eh?!- balbuceó Jasón.

-Zeus, como rey de los dioses tiene otro símbolo de poder…- aclaró. -…El cetro dorado!- exclamo mientras Momo el dios de la Risa extendía un mural tipo artístico donde se mostraba a un Zeus imponente vestido con una toga rosácea extendiendo su mano la cual llevaba un cetro de color dorado enseñándolo hacia el cielo y el horizonte con todos los demás dioses debajo del barranco donde estaba yacía de pie arrodillados en reverencia.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel mural le recordó a la escena de Mufasa en la película el Rey Leon, de ahí capto que aquello era una burla y mientras fruncía el ceño todos comenzaron murmuraron entre sí tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-No se supone que los dioses tienen solo un símbolo de poder-

-No es un símbolo propio que lo defina…- explico el centauro. -…Es un símbolo que destaca su poder y autoridad sobre los otros dioses y criaturas divinas-

"Ah" murmuraron todos de forma un poco tonta.

-Déjame adivinar…- comenzó Frank. -…Este cetro dorado se perdió durante la rebelión de Hera-

Quirón no tuvo que responder, su expresión lo decía todo.

-Fue muy lamentable- aclaró. –Estaba furioso, envío a todos sus sirvientes por el mundo a buscarlo…-

-Y… no lo hallaron!- dijo Leo.

-Obviamente el rey de los dioses le echó la culpa a su familia que conspiró contra él…-

-…Y nadie sabía nada al respecto- aumento Dakota mientras se bebía una lata de Kool-Aid de un solo sorbo.

Alguien debió haberlo robado pero eso no le importaba al Padre del Olimpo, Annabeth se preguntaba quien en la antigüedad habría sido capaz de robarle su símbolo de poder mas importante, la imagen perfecta de la disciplina y el orden de los olímpicos se desmorono para ella.

-Luego de que Poseidón y Apolo cumplieran sus castigos y regresaran Zeus convoco a todos los dioses en el salón- continuaba el centauro.

Annabeth escuchó luego de boca de Quirón que los once olímpicos fueron forzados por Zeus a realizar un juramento.

-Los once que participaron en la revuelta juraron que recuperarían el Cetro Dorado a cualquier costo, pero eso no fue suficiente para él…- explicó. –Zeus decidió darle un escarmiento a su familia, uno que no olvidarían-

Cada siglo, los once olímpicos estaban obligados a enviar a uno de sus hijos en una búsqueda especial para recuperar el cetro dorado… según sus palabras debía ser su sangre más fuerte y preferida la que tenga que realizar tan peligrosa misión, los Olímpicos no pudieron protestar… Durante el siguiente milenio los Olímpicos decidieron "turnarse" para encargar cada uno a su preferida y más fuerte prole en la búsqueda del cetro, y pese a las leyes antiguas, este mestizo debía realizar la búsqueda completamente solo.

-Han pasado 11 siglos desde que el cetro dorado fue robado, once semidioses escogidos por sus padres divinos ya fueron enviados…-

-…Once sacrificios para aplacar a Zeus, Bluegh!- se burló Momo.

–…Y ninguno lo ha logrado- finalizó Quirón luego de reprender con la mirada al dios.

Annabeth sintió nauseas percatándose lo que se avecinaba…

-Ahora es el turno de Poseidón- sentenció.

* * *

Percy estaba mudo luego de oír la dura revelación de su padre.

-Esa es toda la verdad-

El mestizo se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Entonces ahora es tu turno de honrar el juramento- comenté.

El dios de mar se dio la vuelta esquivando a su más fuerte y preferido hijo, Percy no sabía que debía sentir exactamente… supongo que ahora podía sentir lo mismo que Annabeth sintió cuando su madre la eligió para realizar la búsqueda de la Athena Partenos.

-Y nadie en 1100 años ha logrado recuperar ese objeto- recalqué.

-Todos aseguran que es una, como dicen los mortales, "Misión Imposible"-

Ahora todo tenía sentido para mí, sobre todo lo del secuestro…

Yo era el siguiente elegido para realizar la búsqueda del objeto mágico más poderoso de la mitología, una misión que ninguno de los otros hijos más fuertes y preferidos de los dioses pudo lograrlo.

-¡No lo aceptó!- exclamo Poseidón con una fuerza en su voz que agitó el agua en el fondo del mar.

–No dejaré que mueras por mis errores del pasado-

De pronto sonidos relampagueantes comenzaron a inundar el techo y destellos rápidos y fugaces iluminaron el techo de cristal que estaba sobre nosotros, me fije en el minimapa y ví que la pequeña tormenta que estaba en la esquina ahora flotaba sobre la figurilla del palacio.

Una concentración de relámpagos apareció a tres metros a nuestro lado, Poseidón y Anfitrite se pusieron en guardia además de los otros tritones que custodiaban las entradas… el brillo que me encegueció por un segundo pronto se disipó y pude ver una figura de pie en la sala… creí que se trataría de Zeus, pero…

-Ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo Hera, La reina del Olimpo…

Poseidón sin soltar el agarre de su tridente la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-Es hora de que honres el juramento-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Un saludo a Nessa11997... **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 28/04/12**_


	13. Desobediencia y castigo

**CAPITULO 12**

Esto era sin duda lo más raro del día.

Hera, la reina del Olimpo, estaba en el palacio de mi padre con una mirada de perro relampagueante que electrifico levemente la sala, luego poso sus ojos afilados en mí, tuve una sensación similar a cuando a uno le cae un rayo encima, estaba claro que esto iba a salirse de control.

-No sé qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mi Padre.

-Tu sabes bien por qué!- ella exclamo.

-Ya se lo deje bien claro a mi hermano- advirtió.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas poderosas, mi piel cosquilleaba con las energías emanadas de sus auras de poder, la sala vibro un poco mientras todos, menos los dioses y Anfitrite, se tambaleaban.

Hera cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó al igual que Poseidón, la sala dejo de temblar.

-No lo hagas más difícil- comento.

-No pienso acceder- volvió a advertir mi padre.

Hera suspiro.

-No tienes opción- volvió ella a decir. -Si te resistes solo lo empeoraras-

Poseidón no dijo ni una palabra, luego Hera se volvió a verme.

-Perseus Jackson...- su voz y sus ojos lucían severos. -deberías hacer entrar en razón a tu padre...-

-Él no tiene que hacer nada- sentencio Poseidón interponiéndose entre ella y Percy. -Ya lo he decidido-

Hera volvió a vernos a los dos.

-Aunque nos has servido bien...-me dijo ella. -...no puedes eludir esto-

Comenzó a darse la vuelta preparándose para irse, pero antes se volteó y con una mirada sombría afirmo.

-Mi marido tiene otras formas de Persuasión, sabes?!-

Finalmente se desvaneció en una columna de energía pura.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo hable.

-Que quiso decir con eso?!-

-No pienses en ello- dijo, aunque con un leve tono de preocupación -Aquí en mi Palacio estarás a salvo-

-Padre...-

Pero Poseidón comenzó a alejarse junto con mi madrastra hacia sus aposentos.

-Descansa hijo-

* * *

Annabeth se encontraba sentada en el pórtico trasero de la casa grande, ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaba lloviendo.

Si, como lo oyeron... Lloviendo.

Luego de que terminaran la reunión del consejo de guerra, comenzó a llover a cantaros para sorpresa de todos, la cena se vio interrumpida y todos los campistas se fueron a la cama temprano, los truenos y relámpagos que iluminaron el cielo nocturno pusieron a todos de los pelos.

Quirón nos advierto que la conducta inapropiada de Poseidón pondría a todos en problemas.

Pero Annabeth estaba absorta meditando sobre la reunión, aquella lluvia evoco un recuerdo de su memoria, cuando Ella se tuvo que quedar una noche igual de lluviosa y tormentosa en el departamento de Percy, más precisamente en su cuarto... Hacia frio y el clima no le permitió volver a su cuarto en el internado escuela donde se alojaba, a Sally no le importa más bien comenzó a mirarnos divertidamente, no sabría decir quién de los dos se puso más rojo.

Cuando estábamos en su cuarto (que por cierto tiene una ventana con vista increíble de manhattan) envueltos en una gran manta y con tazas llenas de chocolate caliente me dijo que comenzó a desarrollar un gusto por los días lluviosos desde su experiencia en la casa del lobo, me había contado antes sobre el entrenamiento por el que paso con Lupa y su manada de lobos, la entrenadora de héroes romanos, recuerdo lo escandalizada que me puse, prácticamente era una lucha por la supervivencia en toda regla, (Percy me confeso que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que fue mordido y de no ser la marca de Aquiles, ahora estaría lleno de cicatrices).

Hacia frio y llovía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando contemplaba aquel clima su rostro aparecía en su memoria y le animaba a seguir (junto a aquellos tormentosos ojos grises).

Ahora resulta que estaba marcado para realizar la búsqueda del símbolo de poder del rey del Olimpo, perdido desde hace más de mil años, mucho más tiempo aún que la Athena Partenos que ella encontró y devolvió a su lugar de origen, si Quirón tenía razón Percy ahora mismo debía estar en el reino submarino de su Padre, Poseidón.

Esto la puso a pensar un poco.

Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, en medio de la influencia esquizofrénica de Minerva la obligo a realizar la peligrosa búsqueda del orgullo los griegos arrebatado por los romanos obviando los peligros que había detrás de esta sin importarle una pizca su seguridad, mientras que Poseidón, el supuestamente impulsivo dios de los mares, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al Olimpo, y más aun a su hermano, sin pensar que podría provocar una guerra entre los dioses... Todo pensando en el bienestar de Percy.

Annabeth no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Pero ella conoce a Percy, seguramente el piensa lo contrario... un escalofrió subió su espalda, las imágenes de aquel sueño donde él la dejaba rebotaban en su mente.

_"El camino nublado y tenebroso se revela..." _

_"El elegido a su destino volara..."_

-Lo siento tengo que irme...- recordó.

Ella abrazo sus piernas desde el banco donde estaba mientras otro relámpago y una brisa gélida sacudía el cielo, igual que aquella noche en el cuarto de Percy, deseaba que él estuviera a su lado ahora mismo, que la abrazara mientras bebían de la misma taza diciéndole que todo está bien que estaban juntos (como aquella vez) y luego ambos se durmieran.

-Deberías entrar mi niña...-

Annabeth vio a Quirón aparecer por la puerta trasera sentado en su silla mecanizada.

-Está comenzando a hacer frio- recalco.

Ella solo asintió levemente y se puso de pie.

-Creo que volveré a mi cabaña-

Pero se quedó de pie al lado de Quirón, como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero con temor de su respuesta.

-Poseidón no dejara a Percy volver, verdad?!-

Quirón suspiro.

-Al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de lidiar con esto-

El centauro poso una mano en su hombro.

-Por ahora ve a dormir querida-

Annabeth asintió, se cubrió la cabeza lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo hacia su cabaña.

* * *

Percy comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Pero no por haber sido secuestrado por su divino padre (aun...), sino porque los sueños comenzaban a volverse más frecuentes y seguidos, como ataques episódicos de migraña.

Esta vez, luego de irse nadando a su habitación y de recostar su cabeza en la almohada de algas, tuvo otro peculiar sueno.

Veía, lo que parecía ser la cueva del futuro... En parte porque era una cueva rocosa, pero había varios tubos y conexiones recorriendo las paredes, la mayoría dirigiéndose hacia una enorme pantalla de monitores encima de una gran consola con muchas luces y botones que lo controlaban, como la estación de trabajo de un técnico de tv.

Y frente a esta estaba un ser de al menos tres metros de alto, y robusto como un jugador de la NFL, me recordó al minotauro contra el que batalló dos veces hace un par de años, pero este lucia mucho más duro y curtido, como si hubiese peleado mil guerras, vestía solo un chaleco largo hasta los tobillos sobre su piel amarillo pálida, con vendas en sus manos callosas y maltratadas pero que tecleaban a una velocidad admirable toda la consola mientras las pantallas parpadeaban como si trataran de captar alguna señal.

Su rostro estaba velado por una sombra, pero pude distinguir un par de colmillos toscos sobresaliendo de una mandíbula gruesa, además de una protuberancia larga extraña brotando de su frente.

-Por fin!- exclamo. -Ya era hora que movieran ficha- alabo.

Tecleo con más energía la consola animado por sus palabras.

Entonces apareció detrás de el a través una grieta ancha otra figura, tenía la misma altura y complexión que el de la consola, pero este vestía solo un pantalón caqui con botas militares negras, y en lugar de vendas tenia nudilleras de metal picudas en sus manos, además de callosas relucían venas palpitantes bajo su piel, su rostro también velado sobresalía la misma protuberancia pero estaba del lado derecho de su cabeza, además de llevar un extraño sombrero con aletas caídas a los lados de la cabeza con lo que parecía ser un par de googles encima.

-Cómo van los preparativos?!- le pregunto al de la consola.

-Nuestra hora se acerca...-

El monstruo frente a la cerca tecleo una última combinación y las pantallas que tenía estática ahora mostraban tres lugares distintos que no pude notar con claridad.

-Listo!- balbuceo. -Está todo preparado-

-Hermano Mayor estara complacido con lo que hemos preparado esta vez-

-Sera nuestro mejor espectáculo!- exclamo tras de este. -Por cierto, sabes dónde esta?!-

-Dijo que iba a hablar con el "doctor"-

-Otra vez!- se quejó el otro. -Ese sujeto ha estado estorbándonos demasiado-

-Debería comérmelo?!- pregunto el de la consola.

-Hermano mayor dijo que no lo toquemos- exclamo. -no hasta que nos ayude a lograr nuestro objetivo-.

-Que molesto- se quejó.

-Olvídalo por ahora- gruño -Pronto vamos a divertirnos con nuestro juego favorito...-

-Si...!- vitoreo el otro.

De repente la imagen se perdió, y comencé a sentir un dolor agudo mientras mi sueño se desvanecía, como si fuera aplastado por el gancho mecánico de una grúa.

-HERMANO PERCY!-

Tyson me levanto de la cama como un peso muerto y me apreto contra su pecho, mientras mi sabana de algas se iba flotando.

Había olvidado que lo deje en el campamento, seguramente decidió volver por su cuenta, me fije en el agujero en la pared de coral que servía de ventana y vi que el agua lucia algo más clara que ayer, seguramente una forma de saber que era de madrugada.

-Tyson... Viejo...!- balbucee cianótico.

Me soltó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Perdón! Perdón!- se disculpó. -No puedo evitarlo-

Después de recuperar el aliento le dije.

-Descuida grandulón-

Tyson y yo desayunamos en el gran salón junto a miles de tritones quienes balbuceaban preocupados por los relámpagos y rayos que se escucharon toda la noche, lo cual debió parecerles rarísimo considerando que estaban a ciento, quizás miles de kilómetros bajo el mar, luego me veían serios y preocupados como si fuera la razón de sus problemas.

Y lo era.

Luego de comer sushi paseamos por los jardines de coral, roca volcánica subacuática y perlas del palacio, Tyson se disculpó una y mil veces por no haberme avisado a tiempo, le dije nuevamente que no importaba, me dio un tour completo por el palacio, me llevo a las fraguas donde estaba trabajando en un nuevo sable de fuego griego, le pregunte que hacia aquí cuando se supone que ahora era un general del olimpo, luego lo lamente cuando dijo que debido a la desobediencia de nuestro Padre él fue suspendido temporalmente de su cargo.

-Descuida! En parte estoy un poco feliz de volver aquí- comento.

Al verlo con una media sonrisa bajo el único ojo que tenía me hizo preguntarme si tal vez siendo también hijo de Poseidón... Luego esa idea se desvanecía, seguramente Zeus y mi padre sabían que él no podía realizar la búsqueda, no me confundan... No estoy subestimándolo, de hecho Tyson puede volverse feroz cuando se pone serio, lo demostró con creces en la batalla del olimpo cuando lidero una carga de los guerreros tritón de nuestro Padre.

-Descuida Hermano Percy!- dijo. -Papa no dejara que te obliguen a hacer ese viaje mortal-

Me sonrió de manera inocente.

-Tyson...-

Me vio fijamente de una forma infantil y tierna, no sabía como explicarle que aunque me gustara pasar tiempo a su lado, debía volver al campamento... Annabeth seguramente debe estar crispada de preocupación, pero si mi hermano tenía razón Papa no me dejaría ir...

Uno de los tritones alzo su mano señalando a Tyson pidiéndole que le ayudara con un par de armas.

-Debo atender eso por un rato- explico el ciclope. -Porque no vas a pasear por ahí hermano Percy!-

Respondí afirmativamente y luego lo vi alejarse hacia las fraguas.

Hice lo que Tyson me pidió y continúe explorando el resto del enorme complejo, pero siempre bajo la atenta mirada de algún tritón, delfín o criatura marina que husmeaba por ahí, tal vez asegurándose de que no intente escapar, aquello era una verdad a medias... Por el momento trataba de encontrar algún punto ciego por donde hacerlo, luego recordaba que mi Padre era el dios del mar, preguntándome si era capaz de escapar sin que lo supiera.

De repente un fuerte brillo ilumino a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee vi la silueta residual de un rayo, y al parecer había caído en las fraguas...

-Tyson?!-

* * *

El campamento amaneció en medio de un aguacero.

Continuo lloviendo toda la noche, vientos helados soplaron también y la madrugada fue fría, algo fuera de lo normal en verano, y menos aún con las fronteras mágicas que protegen el campamento, el frio incomodo a Annabeth, quien apenas se levantó solo para encontrar el área común seminundada, con grandes charcos de agua y lodo, casi nadie salió de sus cabañas, la intensa lluvia no le permitió a nadie desayunar puesto que el gran salón no estaba techado, la gran hoguera estaba apagada, los pegasos estaban amontonados en los establos, los sátiros estaban resguardados bajo sus árboles junto a las ninfas, el lago casi se desborda... algunas canoas terminaron en la orilla por la subida de nivel.

Los romanos construyeron rápidamente una zanja alrededor de sus tiendas y un pequeño dique que contuviera las aguas acumuladas, Annabeth lo supo porque oyó a Jasón dar órdenes desde la madrugada, se los oía trabajar con palas y picotas, tenía que reconocer que los romanos eran excelentes ingenieros.

Todas las actividades del campamento se suspendieron hasta que el clima cesase, lo cual no iba a suceder pronto.

Zeus estaba castigando al campamento por la renuencia del hijo de Poseidón, o al menos eso es lo que debía creer, Annabeth se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Poseidón, mientras entraba se secó su camiseta y cabello mojado con una toalla gris que encontró sobre una silla lo cual era extraño ya que se supone que Percy no se mojaba a menos que lo quisiera, pero él la había colocado a parte especialmente para ella cuando las visitas a su cabaña se hacían frecuentes sobre todo luego de algún paseo por la playa o el lago de canoas.

Cuando vio la fuente burbujeante en medio de la sala arrojo un dracma e intento enviar un mensaje iris, pero una voz en espera le dijo que el usuario no estaba disponible.

De repente sintió un golpe de calor en su espalda, se volteó y vio una columna brotar del suelo de madera, cuando las llamas se disiparon la figura de una mujer rubia de ojos grises vestida con una chaqueta tweed apareció.

-Annabeth- dijo Atenea.

-Madre-

Intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos, pero esto no iba a ser una típica reunión madre hija.

-He notado que estas muy preocupada últimamente-

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tienes porque se sarcástica mamá- le dijo.

Atenea suspiró y luego se quedó en silencio… Annabeth decidió preguntar.

-Es cierto lo del cetro dorado!-

Atenea sintió, aunque muy a su pesar.

-Pensé que eras más lista…-

Pero ella no pudo continuar de hablar pues su madre la calló alzando su mano.

-Era una época distinta…- comenzó a explicar. -…y mi Padre se estaba volviendo insufrible-

Annabeth frunció el ceño pero en un vano intento de entender las motivaciones de su madre.

-Es necesario que Percy deba realizar esta búsqueda solo?!- pregunté.

-Es la voluntad de Zeus-

Cerré los puños con algo de frustración.

-Estas preocupada?!- me pregunto.

-Debería…?!- exclamé. -…Se supone que los hijos más fuertes de los dioses fueron enviados, y ninguna ha regresado con vida-

–Es cierto- Atenea suspiró. –Aún recuerdo cuando envié a Ulises…-

El rostro de la diosa se aflojo, mostrando un gran dolor en sus ojos cerrados… Annabeth se sorprendió al principio porque uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra de Troya no era su hijo, sin embargo como era su protegido especial Zeus la obligo a despacharlo y por su expresión debió sentir mucha pena por ello.

-…Cruzo las columnas Hercúleas, y fundo Lisboa en el viaje!- explicaba. –luego… desapareció en el Mare nostrum-

Hubo otro incomodo silencio por un rato.

-Lo siento madre- se disculpó ella. –No era mi intención…-

-Descuida, sé que no…-

Annabeth bajo la cabeza, solo aquellas palabras hicieron que nuevamente surgiera un gran temor dentro de ella, uno que creyó que ya no debería experimentar desde que volvieron a reencontrarse en el campamento júpiter, y más aún cuando él casi da su vida durante la gigantomaquia.

-De verdad, no hay alguna forma de…!-

Pero la expresión severa de su madre lo decía todo.

-Perseus debe encontrar esa respuesta solo- contestó. –Pero, si tú pudiste…-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la diosa, como si no tuviera la seguridad suficiente para decirlas, cuando alzo la vista pudo ver que su hija temblaba un poco… aunque aún no aprobaba su relación con el joven hijo de Poseidón, no podía evitar sentir lástima y por un momento casi extiende los brazos hacia ella…

…De pronto la lluvia ceso inesperadamente, ambas lucieron sorprendidas viendo a la ventana.

-Bueno, por lo menos…-

-NO! No se atrevería- balbuceo la diosa con algo de temor en su voz.

De pronto ella se estremeció, como si percibiera algún peligro… Annabeth quiso preguntarle que ocurría pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando esta la agarró por los hombros luciendo muy preocupada.

-¡Mantente alejada del humo!- fue su última orden

Luego se desvaneció en una pila de flamas.

Annabeth quedo sorprendida un segundo más, hasta que de pronto escuchó un fuerte silbido sobre la cabaña, apresuradamente salió al área común donde muchos campistas comenzaron a reír y mirar al cielo aliviados de la que detestable lluvia amainara, los romanos también se acercaron y todos vieron como varios puntos oscuros caían hacia la tierra, rápidamente despejaron los sitios donde vieron que supuestamente iban a caer, cuando impactaron causaron un fuerte ruido, como el del impacto de una descarga de artillería acompañada también de la explosión de tierra que viene adjunto.

-Cúbranse!- ordenó ella.

Todos los campistas se dispersaron esquivando los impactos, tres impactos cayeron en la zona común, dos en el gran salón, uno en el anfiteatro, cuatro en el lago de canoas, dos en los establos y cinco en los bosques de fresas, luego de un minutos finalmente todo pasó, y para sorpresa todos vieron que los proyectiles que cayeron eran flechas, pero flechas enormes de al menos tres metros de alto y de un color oscuro.

-Pero significa esto?!- pregunto Pipper junto a la flecha que cayó cerca de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Will Solace se acercó a una que se clavó junto a las cabañas de los dioses menores y sus campistas que miraban confundidos, rápidamente su expresión se arrugo de pavor y les gritó.

-¡Salgan de ahí!-

Jasón se acercó corriendo hacia Annabeth con su cabaña que estaba viendo la tercera flecha clavada en el área común, lejos de ellos en el bosque de fresas los sátiros y las ninfas huían despavoridos del sitio donde cayeron las flechas junto a los arbustos de fresa.

-Qué está pasando?!-

De pronto un fuerte y suave viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo las plumas pegadas al final de las flechas las cuales liberaron algo similar al polen pero con un fuerte color verde fangoso, pues se dispersó por doquier…

Casi de inmediato todos los campistas se cubrieron la boca y tapado la nariz…

-Qué es esto?!- se quejó Hazel cerca del grupo.

-¡Apesta!- se quejó Frank.

Leo y toda la cabaña de Hefesto se alejaron a tropezones mareados por el olor, y para unos chicos que vivían encerrados en un sótano lleno de humo de vapor y maquinaria fue casi irónico verlos actuar así.

-¡Huele a pescado podrido marinado con huevos pasados y bañado en esencia de zorrino retocado con aroma de calcetas viejas y sudadas!- se quejó.

Desde la cabaña de Hermes donde Travis Connor y su cabaña se amarraban las sabanas y cualquier otra tela que pudiera resguardar sus narices de aquella peste, Maya observaba con indignación como la peste se esparcía por todo el campamento agitando a los campistas.

-No me hablaron de esto- pensó mientras se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo mojado en vinagre.

Will Solace, el consejero de Apolo se acercó corriendo a Annabeth muy alarmado y angustiado.

-¡Tenemos que ir con Quirón!- le pidió. –Debemos aislar a los campistas-

-Qué son estas…?!- Annabeth quiso preguntar pero Will la interrumpió para darle la respuesta.

-¡FLECHAS DE PESTE!- declaró. –Apolo, mi padre, las arrojó sobre los griegos cuando estos saquearon su templo durante la guerra de Troya y secuestraron a sus sacerdotes-

-Pero por qué…?!- quiso protestar pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

-…Eso no importa, tenemos que aislar a los campistas de ese humo!-

Annabeth observó cómo sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar en pánico conformé la peste se extendía pensando hasta donde Zeus era capaz de llegar para presionar a Poseidón…

…O a Percy.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Haber… como mañana domingo voy a estar en casa de un familiar celebrando su cumpleaños les adelanto este capítulo el resto de historias cortas que se me ocurrieron durante la semana, y la nueva sesión de HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER.**

**Para la próxima tendrán un doble capítulo especial… Percy, contra toda opinión, finalmente toma una decisión.**

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 05/05/13**_


	14. ¿El gran escape?

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Percy corrió… más bien nado, hacia las fraguas luego de ver la silueta residual de un rayo desaparecer sobre estas.

En el camino vio como varios tritones se dirigían nadando hacia la misma dirección preocupados y alarmados murmurando entre ellos, aunque hablaban en un lenguaje extraño para la mayoría Percy podía entenderlos por ser hijo del dios del mar, se decían cosas como: ¿Un rayo bajo el mar? ¿Cómo es Posible? Estas hablando de Zeus, para él nada es imposible, seguramente es culpa del "elegido".

Percy se sentía como si hubiera llegado al campamento por primera vez y descubriendo que su presencia ahí era un malentendido y perjudicial para la seguridad de todos.

Cuando llegó vio a un enorme grupo de hombres pez alrededor de las destruidas forjas junto a los hornos de ardiendo como enormes hogueras sin el recubrimiento metálico que las protegiera ardiendo sin control con unas llamas doradas que el fuego no apagaba, varios objetos estaban tirados por el piso entre ellos espadas completas e incompletas, barras de acero incandescentes a medio moldear, grilletes y cotas de malla descocidas, artículos comunes de un herrero.

Había dos ciclopes heridos a su derecha siendo atendidos por los tritones, uno muerto a dos pasos de él licuándose lentamente (debido a que estaban bajo el agua) con su único ojo dilatado viéndome fijamente de una forma acusadora que casi me hiela el corazón, como si dijera "Tú me mataste!"… a unos cuatro metros más delante de él rodeado por sus compañeros de forja.

-¡TYSON!-

Corrí y me arrodillé a su lado, su respiración era pesada, un hilo de sangre azul marino brotaba de su cabeza y flotaba tiñendo el agua, tenía tres esquirlas pequeñas de acero (algunas todavía encendidas) enterradas en su pecho, su túnica azul estaba rasgada y manchada.

-Tyson? Tyson!- exclamé asustado mientras lo zarandeaba. –Vamos grandulón, dime algo!- le supliqué.

El resto de los tritones nos rodearon en círculo mientras nos observaban, algunos me miraban indignados como si hubiese sido yo que le hubiera hecho daño, gracias a los dioses respondió a mi voz y abrió los ojos.

-He-Hermano…!- trato de decir pero le interrumpí.

-Tranquilo grandulón… te vas a poner bien!- le dije animándolo.

-No… te p-preocupes- me decía con la voz cada vez más pesada.

Quería decirle que ahorre fuerzas, pero aparecieron dos nereidas y comenzaron a darle los primeros auxilios, otras más aparecieron junto a los otros dos heridos y la otra con un manojo de algas atadas a manera de escoba despejo los restos del ciclope que ya casi se había desintegrado por completo y había manchado el agua de un color amarillo, quería ir con ellas y junto con Tyson pero se pusieron muy agresivas cuando me les acerqué como si me tuvieran rencor por lo que había pasado, mi hermano quedo inconsciente cuando lo cargaron rumbo al Palacio y yo me quedé allí solo y enojado apretando los puños mientras alzaba la vista al cielo marino conteniendome de no lanzar algún improperio contra el señor del Olimpo mientras que el resto de los tritones se alejó rápidamente de la escena.

Los siguientes días fueron un tormento, literalmente… luego de la titanomaquía y gigantomaquia creía haberlo visto todo, ¡¿pero una tormenta eléctrica en el fondo del mar?!.

Truenos, relámpagos y rayos todos cayendo sobre el reino de mi Padre fueron la cuota diaria, habían pasado tres días desde que fui secuestrado en un intento por evitar que sea obligado a ir en búsqueda del cetro dorado, el símbolo de poder de Zeus sobre el resto del Olimpo, perdido desde hace más de un milenio por culpa de una conspiración ideada por Hera y apoyada por el resto de los Olímpicos (menos por Hestia según me contaron).

Yo me la pasaba en mi habitación mientras la tormenta continuaba azotándonos, aunque como los fulminantes rayos no eran tan veloces como en la superficie y muchas veces los tritones tenían un par de segundos para verlos caer y ponerse a cubierto, no significaba que estuviera bien ya que a este paso el Palacio iba a ser demolido con el tiempo pese a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción, visitaba a Tyson en el hospital donde varios otros Tritones habían ido a parar víctimas de los rayos de Zeus… gracias a las nereidas mi medio hermano logro sobrevivir, aunque seguía delicado se emocionaba cada vez que lo visitaba cosa que empeoraba su estado hasta que finalmente las nereidas enfermeras me pidieron que ya no lo visite, por lo menos hasta que cierren sus heridas.

Yo por mi parte quería enloquecer, no podía aguantar ni un solo día más ahí encerrado… había mucha actividad en el patio así que decidí dormir un rato esperando el anochecer y de nueva cuenta volví a tener sueños, pero estaba vez estaba en un lugar conocido, el campamento.

Pero a simple vista parecía… diferente

Para empezar había varios grandes maderos clavados en casi todas las áreas de recreación del campamento: las canchas de voleibol y baloncesto, el lago de canoas, el bosque de fresas, el gran salón, el muro de lava, la arena y el área común… viéndolas mejor me di cuenta de que eran flechas gigantes y negras, de ellas brotaban una especie de polen negro verdoso que se había esparcido por todas partes, la imagen cambió a la enfermería en la casa la cual parecía una sala de urgencias… estaba llena de campistas (al menos 20 de ellos) tendidos en las camas convalecientes, tenían los rostros pálidos además de algo verdes y tosiendo.

Era como si se hubiera desatado una plaga.

Entre ellos pudo reconocer a la ex consejera de la cabaña de afrodita Drew Tanaka vomitando de rato en rato, el consejero de la cabaña de Hypnos "Clovis" durmiendo con una mueca de incomodidad como si su estado nauseoso le impidiera disfrutar de su sueño, también estaban Travis Stoll, Mitchell (el amigo de Pipper), Nisa (amiga de Leo), y Malcolm de la cabaña de Atenea… todos lucían enfermos, Will Solace de Apolo corría de un lado de a otro portando una especia de mascara de hocico largo como el de un cuervo y en un punta con dos aberturas para los ojos atendiendo a todos siendo ayudado por…

-Annabeth!- exclamé.

Lucía exhausta, como si hubiera trabajado sin parar por varios días, llevando agua y brebajes ayudando a Will, afuera en el pórtico nuevos chicos enfermos se apilaban junto a la puerta mientras Pipper les consolaba moralmente (gracias a su "encanto de persuasión" lograba que se sintieran mejor de a ratos) a lo lejos en el improvisado campamento romano la tienda de la enfermería también se llenaba con varios de los romanos enfermos, Jasón había traído a algunos Lares (espíritus romanos del hogar) para que fungieran de enfermeros improvisados, en una esquina en una litera de lona estaba Hazel, que por su rostro moreno verdoso lucía tan mal que parecía que iba a morir, Frank estaba sentado a su lado sin separarse de ella ni soltar su mano la cual apretaba suavemente.

-Resiste…- le decía con la voz acongojada y Hazel notaba que se preocupaba demasiado por ella así que sonreía de rato en rato de forma inocente para aliviarlo, luego de ello vomitaba en una cubeta cerca.

Quirón galopaba con la misma mascará que Will llevaba puesta observando la situación cuando volvió a la casa grande observó cómo mis amigos estaban exhaustos indicándole que habían estado trabajando desde hace días.

-No creí que Zeus que fuera capaz de torturarnos así!- se quejó Leo sentado en una silla y tosiendo a ratos.

-Solo trata de presionar a Poseidón- explico Quirón.

-Entonces por qué no se ensaña con él?!-

-De verdad crees que no ha pensado en eso!- le dijo Pipper. –Seguramente Percy debe estar pasándola tan mal como nosotros-

Annabeth se paseó delante de ellos con una bandeja vacía, cuando de repente comenzó a toser.

-Annabeth, oh no!- exclamo Pipper alarmada.

-Descuida… estoy bien- le dijo, pero de nuevo volvió a toser conteniendo luego una fuerte nausea.

Quirón se acercó a ella y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla junto a una mesa.

-Descansa querida-

Annabeth asintió sin protestar, desde su cama Malcolm intentó levantarse para acercarse a ella pero su encontraba tan mal que tropezó siendo atrapado por Will quien lo dejo de nuevo en su cama, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse verde mientras se llevaban la mano a la boca.

Me desperté de un sobresalto antes de verla vomitar… el agua estaba oscura fuera de la ventana lo que indicaba que había anochecido y el patio estaba más tranquilo, ya no podía pasar ni un solo minuto más ahí abajo.

Me deslicé sigilosamente por la ventana y recorrí con cautela el camino hacia el lugar donde había elegido para escabullirme… finalmente llegué a una parte de la muralla la cual había sido agrietada por el impacto de un rayo, el muro estaba casi partido por dos y detrás de él un acantilado en V con un oscuro y profundo pasillo acuático… me deslizaría por allí unos cuantos kilómetros y luego me impulsaría con todas mis fuerzas, esperaba llegar hacia la superficie antes de que Poseidón se diera cuenta.

-Bien, aquí vamos!- pensé

Pero apenas salía de la muralla a mi encuentro salió una verdosa y enorme… anguila?!.

Abrió su boca para tragarme pero me deslice a un lado antes que sus mandíbulas llenas de colmillos se cerraran sobre mí, trata de seguir pero luego de pasar su cabeza su cola se elevó tratando de envolverme, evite su agarre pero no su golpe el cual me azoto contra el borde del acantilado, mientras tenía su cola presionándome contra la roca su cabeza se acercó a mí, me concentré en el agua a mi alrededor y luego de sentir el tirón en mi estómago le arrojé una corriente de agua a presión contra su cara larga la cual impacto con la fuerza de un puñetazo en el rostro obligándole a soltarme.

Decidí impulsarme a gran velocidad alejándome de ella hacia mar adentro, cuando voltee vi como el monstruo comenzaba a encenderse como un bombillo pero seguí impulsando con fuerza… ya estaba casi a dos kilómetros de ella preparándome para ascender a la superficie a toda velocidad cuando mi cuerpo entero se entumeció y vibró como si estuviera bañándome en una tina eléctrica hasta que finalmente quede paralizado.

-Qué demo…- fue lo único que pensé antes de ver como el monstruo comenzaba a enrollarme con su largo cuerpo y entonces comprendí que era una anguila eléctrica.

Creí que era mi fin, la anguila me devoraría como un ostión y nadie sabría de mí… pero en lugar de comerme comenzó a arrastrarme de vuelta al palacio.

Una hora después estaba en la enfermería siendo atendido por las nereidas las cuales no tenían mucha delicadeza tratándome como si fuera un trozo carne, cuando empecé a sentir las piernas apareció mi Padre.

-No debiste hacer eso Percy!-

Aunque aún sentía la mandíbula entumecida pude articular las palabras suficientes para platicar con él.

-Padre… ya no aguanto… más!- dijo apretando los dientes.

Poseidón sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo Percy!-

Trataba de agitar mis dedos para agarrarlo de su mano.

-No puedo… quedarme aquí… para siempre- dije controlando el temblor de mis dientes aun entumecidos.

El rostro de mi padre ensombreció como si tuviera la razón pero aun así…

-Seguramente Zeus está ocasionando estragos en el campamento también- dijo como si intuyera lo que sentía.

Obligué a mi mano a moverse y lo agarré de su camisa hawaiana como mucha fuerza.

-Debo… ir… ayudarlos…!- exclamé con toda la fuerza que mi garganta entumecida me permitía.

Poseidón esquivo mi mirada posando sus ojos verdes en el agujero de ventana en la pared granito y coral sobre mi cama, alcé la vista viendo un par de rayos más caer, detrás de nosotros dos nuevos tritones aparecieron traídos por las nereidas, luego él volvió a verme.

-Debo irme- fue lo último que dije antes de marcharse.

Alcé mi brazo hacia él como una súplica, pero ni volteó a verme.

Unas horas después por fin el entumecimiento desapareció y me fui nadando directamente hacia el salón donde me señalaron que mi Padre se encontraba… pero justo en la gran doble puerta, escuché como unas voces furiosas discutían en el interior.

-Deja de portarte como un niño!- le gritó una voz femenina muy severa la cual reconocí como la Atenea.

-No puedes negarte ahora, hicimos un juramento- le gritó una voz masculina, era la de Apolo.

-Acaso no confías en tu hijo Poseidón?!- dijo una tercera voz la que reconocí como la de Hermes.

-Tú confiabas en Dafnis- dijo mi Padre. –Y él tampoco lo logró-

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo de nuevo el dios de los ladrones oyéndose muy amenazador. Seguramente era el semidiós que Hermes envió a buscar el cetro dorado en el pasado y por la severidad en su tono de voz, seguramente lamentaba su muerte tanto como la de Luke.

-Todos hemos enviado a nuestros hijos más poderosos en esa búsqueda como acordamos- dijo Apolo

-Tu solo enviaste a una de tus sacerdotisas, Casandra si más no recuerdo- replico Poseidón. –Y Atenea envió a su protegido Ulises, es por eso que no entienden cómo se siente-

-Y qué me dices de Afrodita cuando envió a Eneas… o Dionisio cuando envió a Deyanira… o Deméter cuando envió a Demofonte… o Hefesto cuando envió a Da Vinci- explicaba Atenea.

Percy quedo atónito con la conversación, podía notar el dolor en las voces de los dioses cuando hablaban de los hijos que enviaron en aquella mortal búsqueda sin volverlos a ver… su voz sonaba severa mientras reprendía a Poseidón, no se parecía a cualquier otra ocasión que discutían, esta vez parecía un asunto serio porque Poseidón ni se esforzaba en llevar la contra.

-Por más que Perseus nos agrade, nuestros hijos seguirán sufriendo mientras él permanezca aquí- hablaba Apolo con algo de remordimiento entonces me di cuenta de que él tenía algo que ver con lo que ocurría en el campamento cuando recordé las flechas negras.

Poseidón se quedó callado, como si no supiera que más decir.

-Olvidas que tu hija lo quiere…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Atenea quedo callada un momento hasta que dijo. –Tendrá que aceptarlo-

Luego Percy pudo ver como su padre echaba una ojeada hacia su dirección, él apartó la mirada de la grieta intentando no delatarse, pero luego él dijo.

-Necesito pensar…-

Atenea gruño molesta y luego se escucharon tres poderosas explosiones, cuando volví a mirar solo quedaba mi Padre… lucía muy deprimido y derrotado, por alguna razón sentí que lo mejor era irme, por su expresión supuse que no estaba dispuesto a charlar con nadie… ni siquiera conmigo, así que me marche a mi habitación.

Los ruidos de movimiento se oían hasta mi habitación desde los jardines con miles tritones nadando de aquí a allá, esperaría solo hasta mañana, a que se calmaran las cosas y luego hablaría seriamente con mi padre… pero apenas me había dormido, alguien me despertó.

-Despierta Percy-

Era Poseidón, mi padre.

-Qué sucede?!- dije mientras me restregaba los ojos.

Lucía una sonrisa muy confiada, como si tratara de no aparentar la preocupación que experimentó durante estos días que su reino fue azotado por truenos y rayos además de la visita de tres de sus colegas Olímpicos para hacerme sentir mejor, me sorprendí.

-Estas de buen humor…- le dije.

-Es porque te tengo una noticia- dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Por un momento me sentí esperanzado pero a la vez intuyendo lo que me iba a decir, pero no me importaba…

-Padre, voy a hacerlo!- le dije.

-Así es… lo harás- dijo él para mi sorpresa. –Volverás al campamento-

Me quede mudo, pensé que me iba a decir que realizara esa peligrosa búsqueda… pero en su lugar y luego de mantenerme encerrado por cinco días en el fondo del mar me dijo que podía volver al campamento.

-En serio?!- le pregunté. –Qué pasó con…-

Pero me calló.

-Ya he arreglado eso- dijo con algo de orgullo. –Puedes irte con tus amigos, seguro ellos están bien también-

Ahora sí me sentía más confundido, la otra noche había soñado que estaban medio de una epidemia biológica por causa de unas flechas oscuras de peste que Apolo arrojo sobre el campamento por orden de Zeus para presionarme, incluso Annabeth resultó afectada pero no pude averiguar nada más desde entonces, así que el día anterior me desviví preocupándome por ella, deseando que estuviera bien y que nada serio le pasara.

Ahora mi padre me decía que podía irme, y además me dijo que no me preocupara más por ese asunto del cetro dorado.

-Entonces… ya no tengo que…!- balbuceaba.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida-

Quería averiguar más al respecto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de mi novia… aún tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a esto luego de recordar la conversación que sostuvo con los otros dioses en el gran salón, mi padre seguía sonriendo confiado y diciendo que todo saldría bien así que decidí hacerle caso.

Rápidamente nade por la ventana rumbo a la enfermería para despedirme de Tyson, el grandulón ya se encontraba mejor pero mi Padre le dijo que guardara reposo unos días más mientras reconstruían las forjas, por cierto la tormenta de rayos había cesado misteriosamente y los tritones se dedicaban a reconstruirlo todo pero había algo raro en ellos, cuando cruzaba cerca me miraban con rencor, pensé que sería por causa de los heridos que se recuperaban en la enfermería a causa del bombardeo de Zeus pero más bien parecía como si fuera responsable de algo aún más terrible.

-Hermano Percy!- me saludo Tyson, por suerte y debido a que recuperaba fuerzas no me apretujo tan fuerte.

Le confesé que me alegraba mucho de tenerlo aún con nosotros, parece que mi padre también habló con él pues no paraba de farfullar lo contento que estaba debido a que ya no haría la peligrosa búsqueda del cetro dorado lo cual me hacía levantar más sospechas, pero traté de no lucir preocupado para no alterarlo, estuve con él una hora (lo más que pude aguantar sin pensar preocupado en Annabeth).

-Escucha grandulón- le dijo. –Debo volver a la superficie-

-Lo sé!- respondió algo apenado. –Visítame más seguido, quieres!- me dijo sonriendo.

Le aseguré que sí, luego me retiré… cuando pasé junto a las nereidas note que ellas murmuraban por lo bajo indignadas por algo, no escuché qué pero cuando pase a su lado me gruñeron como si fueran tiburones, pero ahora solo deseaba volver al campamento y ver a Annabeth.

Ya sobre el palacio dio una última mirada, me percaté de que Anfitrite, la esposa de Poseidón, estaba en el balcón más alto, estaba hecha una furia como si hubiera discutido con mi padre… luego alzo la vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiera llorado, y me lanzo una mirada furibunda que me asusto un poco así que me di media vuelta y ascendí rápidamente a la superficie.

* * *

Al amanecer en la playa de Long Island, Travis y Connor Stoll se encontraban excavando en la arena de la Playa desenterrando la punta de una de las flechas gigantes que Apolo había arrojado sobre el campamento para apilarlas junto con el resto, ambos lucían mejor y ya no estaban verdes como hace algunos días pero se quejaban como si lo estuvieran a causa del pesado trabajo.

-Por los dioses! Qué acaso Apolo no podía hacer flechas más ligeras- se quejó Connor el menor mientras paleaba un gran montón de tierra.

-Bueno, al menos es mejor que estar en la enfermería vomitando todo el día- señalo Travis el mayor mientras tomaba con ambas manos la raíz de la punta para desencajarla de la tierra.

La flecha cayó como un poste de luz derribado en la calle casi aplastando a Connor.

-Oye ten más cuidado!- se quejó.

-Sorry!- se disculpó.

Ambos comenzaron a cargar la flecha para llevarla al gran salón con las demás cuando Connor vio algo a lo lejos detrás de Travis saliendo del agua, entorno la vista mientras su hermano lo veía extrañado, entonces este le señalo a su espalda.

-¡Mira eso!- exclamo.

Travis se volteó y quedo igual de sorprendido que su hermano.

-¡Oh vaya!-

En el campamento, el resto de los chicos estaban apilando las flechas gigantes en el gran salón para usarlas como leños durante la noche… Annabeth dirigía la extracción del par de flechas que cayeron en el área común con ayuda de Pipper mientras que Jasón y Frank hacían lo suyo del lado romano, todos que hace unos días se encontraban de la patada ahora trataban de volver a sus actividades normales preguntándose porque de pronto la peste se disipó y todos los campistas se recuperaron misteriosamente sin lamentar ningún deceso.

Leo bromeaba sobre la situación mientras Hazel, recuperada, le regañaba su falta de delicadeza mientras Rachel se encontraba en la casa grande ayudando a Will a reordenar todo como estaba, mientras tanto en el área común Annabeth respiró un poco del aire fresco del valle luego de sacar esas apestosas flechas, la verdad es que era un alivio volver a sentir el oxígeno en sus pulmones, sin embargo aún continuaba preocupada por Percy… aunque Quirón no sabía tampoco porque el acoso al campamento termino repentinamente ambos tenían un marcado presentimiento.

Cuando de repente aparecieron caminando desde dirección de la playa Travis y Connor, y en medio de ellos.

-PERCY!-

Todos los campistas presentes en ese momento en el área común voltearon a ver al trío sobre todo al hijo de Poseidón, todos corrieron hacia ellos… pero Annabeth se adelantó.

Su corazón dio un brinco de alivio al verla dirigiéndose hacia él por lo que Percy también no espero ni un segundo y se separó de los Stoll, ambos finalmente se toparon frente a la cabaña de Poseidón y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, como si hubieran sido separados otros seis meses como antes, luego de unos segundos apretujados sus rostros se separaron de sus hombros pero antes de que su novia lo derribara con una llave de judo como la última vez él la besó.

Jasón y sus amigos romanos aparecieron para presenciar alegres el momento.

-A dónde te habías metido Jackson?!- preguntó sarcásticamente el pretor al cual le dirigí una sonrisa amistosa.

-Percy, qué bueno tenerte con nosotros!- dijo Hazel viéndose mejor, para mi alivio también.

-Nos tenías preocupado- afirmo Frank un poco ruborizado. –A mí y a Hazel-

-Qué tal las vacaciones en el fondo del mar?- preguntó Leo en broma recibiendo un codazo de Pipes.

-Me alegra que estés bien Percy!- ella dijo.

Apenas se separaron de nuevo por la falta de aire los campistas rodearon a su líder y palmearon su espalda afectuosamente, era un alivio tenerlo de vuelta inclusive Clarisse parecía animada… más bien estuvo viéndome pasiva a distancia junto a Chris quien sonreía nerviosamente.

Quirón apareció galopando hacia nosotros, su expresión era seria pero serena.

-Es un bueno tenerte con nosotros de nuevo- afirmó.

Observé una vez a Annabeth para asegurarme de que estaba bien, no lucía verde ni vomitaba lo cual fue un alivio para mí… luego me separé de ella y hablé con Quirón.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?!- le pregunté seriamente.

Annabeth compartía una mirada de culpa igual a la de él, pero seguramente ella se enteró de la verdad luego de mi secuestro así que no podía culparla… Quirón en cambio me pidió que lo siguiera a la casa grande para hablar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta una mancha roja se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo.

-Te encuentras bien mestizo?!- Rachel me preguntó tiernamente como a un amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien- le dije correspondiéndole por un momento y separándome antes de que Annabeth llegará detrás de mí.

Will se acercó cargando una cubeta con bandejas y vasos remojando en detergente.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo!- me dijo antes de irse a su cabaña a arreglar las cosas.

Annabeth, Leo, Pipper, Jasón, Hazel y Frank aparecieron y todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para me pusieran al día sobre lo que había ocurrido en el campamento, al parecer la peste fue lo peor que sucedió, sin contar el torrencial diluvio que cayó durante dos días luego de su secuestro, los temblores de tierra que casi derriban el muro de lava y el hecho de no haber comido nada desde hace tres días.

-Vaya!- fue lo único que dije.

Les conté que no solo ellos la pasaron mal, Annabeth se aseguró de que le dijera que Tyson iba a estar bien y yo le dije que no había problema, Quirón quedo pensativo respectivo a la situación de mi Padre, y más aún cuando le conté de la visita de los otros dioses, Annabeth agachó la cabeza y supuse que estaría preocupada por mí respecto a la búsqueda del cetro dorado, todos comenzaron a lucir serios al respecto también, la tome de la mano y le explique que por extraño que parezca mi padre dijo que ese asunto ya estaba zanjado.

Todos quedaron en silencio misteriosamente, comenzaba a sospechar que me ocultaban algo pero luego Quirón habló.

-Descuida Percy, estoy seguro que Poseidón y Zeus resolvieron sus diferencias-

-Espero que sí- añadí.

Annabeth apretó mi mano.

-Sí, ahora todo va a estar bien- aseveró, aunque su voz no sonaba del todo convencida.

Los miré a todos de nuevo por un segundo pensativo… aun me preguntaba cómo se cumpliría la profecía que Rachel soltó la noche de los fuegos artificiales.

-Sucede algo?!- les pregunté.

-Nada- aseguro Quirón. –Lo importante es que estas con nosotros de nuevo Percy-

-De acuerdo-

Todos los presentes asintieron convencidos y nos levantamos para volver a las actividades del campamento, o más bien a reordenar el campamento luego de los acontecimientos sucedidos… me dirigí a mi cabaña y en cuanto entré vi que las sabanas estaban revueltas, probablemente su novia estuviese aquí, pero eso no explicaba un círculo de ceniza quemada frente a la entrada, como si un dios hubiera aparecido dentro, pero apenas me puse a hacer mi cama, sentí una explosión de humo escénico detrás mío.

-Así que volviste!- exclamo Momo el dios de la risa sonriendo con sus dientes podridos poniéndome nervioso.

-Tú tienes algo que ver con la búsqueda del cetro dorado cierto?!- le pregunté.

-Cómo es que adivinas?!- dijo de forma hilarante luciendo su colorido traje de fantasía multicolor.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay que preocuparse por ello- le comenté, preguntadome cómo Poseidón habría convencido a Zeus de ello.

Momo sacudió la cabeza como un desquiciado por mis palabras.

-Todavía no te enteras?!- le preguntó.

Aquella duda que tenía luego de abandonar el palacio de mi padre y después de la reunió con Quirón y mis amigos volvió a surgir en mí.

-Qué cosa!- le dije seriamente.

El payaso divino dio un giro mortal exhibicionista en el aire y de pronto apareció un pequeño televisor flotando sobre la fuente de agua en medio de la cabaña, un control remoto apareció en la mano grasienta del payaso y presiono un botón, la pantalla vibró y pude ver el conocido logo del Canal Hefesto apareciendo en el centro y colocándose en una esquina.

-_Bienvenidos a esta transmisión especial desde Olimpo…- _dijo el comentarista. -_…más precisamente desde el consejo olímpico-_

-Eh?!-

_-Siguiendo las últimas novedades acerca del suceso del momento…- _explicaba. _-…la búsqueda del cetro dorado!-_

Me quedé frío cuando le oí mencionar aquello.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	15. La decisión

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_El payaso divino dio un giro mortal exhibicionista en el aire y de pronto apareció un pequeño televisor flotando sobre la fuente de agua en medio de la cabaña, un control remoto apareció en la mano grasienta del payaso y presiono un botón, la pantalla vibró y pudo el conocido logro de Canal Hefesto apareciendo en el centro y colocándose en una esquina._

_-Bienvenidos a esta transmisión especial desde Olimpo…- dijo el comentarista. -…más precisamente desde el consejo olímpico-_

_ -Eh?!- _

_-Siguiendo las últimas novedades acerca del suceso del momento…- explicaba. -…la búsqueda del cetro dorado-_

_Me quedé frío cuando le oí mencionar aquello._

* * *

La curiosidad me obligó a acercarme más a la pantalla donde mostraban una imagen completa de la sala de tronos con algunas ninfas de viento y dioses menores retocando el ambiente como si fuera el escenario de un espectáculo ante la ausencia de los dioses.

-Jamás pensé que algo así llegara a ocurrir…- balbuceaba el dios revoloteando como una golondrina. -…Se ve que tu padre te quiere mucho-

-Que me tratas de decir?!- le pregunté.

-Qué? Acaso tu padre no te lo dijo…- contesto en un tono burlón poniendo de malas.

De pronto el vapor húmedo que salía de la fuente comenzó a parpadear… y luego una voz que probablemente sea de la diosa iris dijo.

"_Usted tiene una llamada Iris por cobrar procedente del fondo del océano…" _

-Del fondo del mar?!- pensé.

"_Para aceptarla, deposite un dracma por favor!"_

Rebusqué entre mi mesita de noche, como tenía una fuente de agua a mi lado siempre guardaba una moneda para hacer alguna llamada de emergencia, una vez la encontré la arrojé.

"_Gracias"_

De inmediato la imagen parpadeó y el rostro de un alarmado Tyson apareció.

-Hermano Percy!- dijo casi en medio de un sollozo.

-Tyson!- exclamé. –Qué sucede grandulón?-

-Es papá!-

Me alejé instintivamente unos pasos de la fuente recordando lo que ocurrió la misma vez que Tyson me dijo aquello, después de que no sucediera nada volví a acercarme para continuar hablando con mi medio hermano.

-Ahora que pasa?!-

-Papá… Papá…- sollozaba. -…VA A RENUNCIAR!-

-Ah?!- balbuceé sin entender al principio lo que significaba.

El dios a mis espaldas se reía maliciosamente como si lo entendiera todo.

-Qué significa esto?-

El ciclope agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara explicar de modo más claro lo que acaba de decir, luego de unos segundos escupió lo que pudo.

-Se lo oí decir a las sirenas…- balbuceó, probablemente se refería a las nereidas… es que Tyson no sabe reconocer a una ninfa del mar de una sirena (lo cuál era algo irónico luego de mi encuentro casi mortal con ellas hace 3 años).

-¡Dijeron que Papá, iba a renunciar!- volvió a decir. –Para qué no fueras en esa misión-

Luego de oír aquello y de ver la pantalla de la tv flotante lo capté.

-Entonces esa transmisión…-

-Al fin lo entendiste, GENIO! JA JA JA!- Se rio.

En el segundo piso de la casa grande, Quirón observaba el canal de Hefesto desde la TV la misma transmisión que estaba siendo emitida a todos los rincones de la tierra cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Percy.

-Lo sabías verdad?- le acusó.

El silencio del centauro era suficiente respuesta.

-Pero… cómo-?!-

-Todo es idea de Poseidón- explicó interrumpiéndome.

Quirón comenzó a explicarme que mi padre había hablado con Zeus respecto a todo este asunto que estaba agitando al mundo mitológico, me había mentido al respecto… pese a las protestas de alguno de los otros Olímpicos, pero era algo inaudito a fin de cuentas.

Mi padre había tomado la drástica decisión de renunciar a su trono en el Olimpo a cambio de mi seguridad, seguramente pensaba que al no ser parte del consejo no tendría obligación mandarme a aquella peligrosa búsqueda, pero no pensó que me haría ver como un cobarde… por ello fue que los tritones me miraban con rencor, por eso mi madrastra Anfitrite me apuñalo con su mirada antes de irme, su decisión podría tener repercusiones más allá de las pensadas, si mi padre renunciaba a su trono acaso eso significaría que también dejaría de ser el dios de los mares, ¿Quién tomaría su lugar? ¿Y qué pasaría con él y su reino?.

Apreté mis puños con tal fuerza que sentí que mis nudillos crujían, además de esta opresión incomoda en mi pecho por lo inútil que me sentía, me estaba dando vuelta cuando Quirón me habló.

-Percy, entiendo cómo te sientes…- habló. -…Pero tu padre solo quiere protegerte-

No dije nada, y no estaba seguro de por qué… desde el principio cuando llegué al campamento yo renegaba por el hecho de que no parecía importarle a Poseidón, luego con el tiempo comenzamos a acercarnos más mutuamente, aunque todavía era algo esquivo sobre todo por la política de Zeus respecto a los hijos de los dioses, y ahora… ahora quizá una parte dentro de mí estaba contenta de que le importara lo suficiente como para ser capaz de renunciar a su autoridad en el Olimpo por mí.

-¡¿Y por qué te pones así?!- oí decir en el aire.

En una pequeña explosión de humo escénico apareció el dios de la risa, con su traje multicolor que podría provocar convulsiones en las personas indicadas, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-Más bien deberías estar feliz de sobrevivir…- explicaba. –Sí claro! Quedaras como un cobarde y pusilánime ante toda la comunidad de olímpicos, pero vivirás…-

Estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

-…te casarás con tu noviecita, tendrás muchos hijos y vivirás una vida plena, larga e insignificante- continuaba. –…en lugar de enfrentar a la muerte como un hombre para cumplir con el castigo de Zeus a sus irrespetuosos familiares-

En verdad tenía muchas ganas de encajarle un puñetazo en toda su boca llena de dientes podridos.

-Así que… tú decides-

Observé a Quirón nuevamente, él me miraba como si hubiera pasado antes por la misma situación… probablemente con otro héroe que seguramente él entreno y que también decidió ir a una aventura similar que escribiría su nombre para siempre en la historia, ya sabía de quien se trataba… pero a diferencia de Aquiles quien renuncio a una vida pacífica para pelear en la guerra de Troya yo por mi parte debía cumplir con un castigo impuesto por el rey de los dioses, o sea nada glorioso al final.

Al final me di la vuelta por completo y salí la puerta cerrando la habitación con un poco de fuerza.

* * *

Annabeth se encontraba poniendo el orden en su cabaña.

Cuando Percy apareció de regreso en el campamento junto a Travis y Connor sentí lo mismo que cuando nos reencontramos en Nueva Roma, los días posteriores a su desaparición experimenté sentí lo mismo que cuando desapareció, pero a diferencia de aquella vez cuando no tenía idea de adonde había ido esta vez por lo menos tenía la certeza de saber dónde estaba desde un principio, me hizo sentirme un poco mejor pero no demasiado.

No tenía ni idea de porque Poseidón lo liberó de forma repentina, luego de que lo que Quirón nos reveló, aunque deseaba que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo… una pequeña parte de mí quería que permaneciera en el fondo del océano a salvó, todo este asunto respecto al cetro dorado me tenía angustiada con respecto a él… seguramente fue lo mismo que él sintió cuando supo que debía realizar la búsqueda de la Athena Partenos sola encomendada por mi esquizofrénica madre Minerva en su momento.

Ahora como un golpe bajo descubro que un complot del pasado para darle una lección a Zeus perpetrado por Hera (lo cual no hizo más que hacerme enojarme más) y que tuvo como resultado la pérdida de su más importante y poderoso símbolo de poder obligó a los Olímpicos a seleccionar, cada cien años, a su hijo más fuerte y preferido al cual debían enviarme en una búsqueda solitaria y mortal de la cual ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a ser visto con vida.

Tuvimos una charla entre la mayoría de los consejeros y algunos campistas curiosos en el salón del consejo mientras la lluvia torrencial con la que Zeus nos castigó caía afuera, en ella y con la ausencia de Quirón pero con la compañía de nuestros amigos romanos liderados por Jasón discutimos más a fondo el asunto, tuvimos que desechar nuestros viejos libros de mitología (ya que estos no profundizaban en nada respecto a esto) y pedir pergaminos antiguos prestados y enviados gracias a Hermes Express sobre la historia oculta de todo este asunto, y en efecto… todos los dioses (diez de ellos) ya habían mandado cada uno y en intervalos de un siglo, a su hijo más fuerte y preferido en su búsqueda, el mensajero quien resulto ser nada menos que una ninfa de viento llamada Mellie (que para nuestra sorpresa se reveló como la novia de Gleeson Hedge, además de comentarnos que lo había obligado a tomar terapia de manejo de la ira).

Ella se quedó con nosotros compartiendo algunos secretos al respecto, ya que al ser antiguamente una empleada de la cadena de televisión dirigida por Eolo el señor de los vientos, era testigo cada cien años del especial que transmitía canal Hefesto a toda la red olímpica durante el último milenio, nos reveló a varias personalidades antiguas hijos de los dioses fueron seleccionadas y enviadas por sus padres, y como se sintieron cada uno de los Olímpicos respecto a ello… Y yo que creía hace cinco años cuando aún era una campista nueva, que a los dioses no les importábamos demasiado, me conmovió un poco las reacciones que mostraron la mayoría de los dioses cuando se vieron obligados a cumplir con el castigo de Zeus.

Como Afrodita lloró durante cien días y noventa y nueve noches cuando envió a Eneas sorprendiendo un poco a los romanos quienes tenían una versión diferente en sus registros del Héroe Troyano que abandono su patria quemada y navego el mediterráneo hasta llegar a Italia donde dio inicio a los comienzos de Roma.

De cómo el servicio de Hermes Express se deterioró por culpa de la depresión del dios luego de que este enviara a su hijo Dafnis.

O cuando Hefesto se encerró en sus forjas durante 80 años trabajando sin descanso y sin ser visto por nadie (un tiempo demasiado largo para cualquier dios según Mellie) luego de haber enviado a Leonardo Da Vinci.

Y aunque no lo notara, incluso Hades parece que le afecto un poco cuando envió a su hijo David Webster, se preguntaran quien rayos es David Webster? Fue un soldado paracaidista norteamericano de la segunda guerra mundial miembro de la famosa compañía Easy, lo sé porque Percy me invito a ver la serie que filmaron en honor a esa gente en su casa un fin de semana.

De entre todos ellos había una cosa en común… nadie había vuelto a verlos con vida.

Ahora Percy estaba obligado a realizar esa peligrosa búsqueda porque era el turno de Poseidón y según la ninfa era el onceavo elegido en ser enviado por lo que había más presión ya que Zeus no estaría contento si se fallaba una vez más en recuperar lo que era suyo, seguramente la Athena Partenos no era nada comparado con el poderoso cetro dorado, aunque su madre la tratara por pensar en ello seguramente era cierto, por todo esto cuando volvió al campamento de nuevo, me sentí feliz y también triste… luego me dijo que su Padre le había asegurado que no tendría que hacer la búsqueda porque había logrado "solucionar" ese problema, yo no lo entendía… sin embargo me sentí aliviada, probablemente suene algo egoísta de mi parte pero, si llegaba a perder al sesos de algas yo…

Para mí sorpresa lo vi salir de nuevo de la casa grande, no me había percatado de que había vuelto a entrar puesto que hace una hora lo había visto entrar a su cabaña… ahora lucía algo perturbado y caminaba rumbo hacia los establos con paso firme y serio.

-Percy…?!- le hablé cuando me acerqué a él cerca de la cancha de voleibol en la cual jugaban algunos campistas indicándome que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-Oh… Annabeth- me contestó, toda la preocupación que estaba mostrando durante su caminata se transformó en una sonrisa de alivio para ella.

Volteé hacia la dirección donde iba y luego lo miré.

-Vas hacia los establos?!- le pregunté.

-Es que…- comenzaba a balbucear apresuradamente como buscando alguna excusa. –…Quiero dar un paseo-

Comenzaba a hablar rápidamente que necesitaba refrescar un poco con el aire puro del cielo, irónico cuando hace un par de días apestaba como a huevos podridos marinados con calcetas…?, lo que dijo Leo… pero el solo hecho de que quiera dar un paseo por el aire, el aire! Cuando ya de por sí se ponía como un tronco cuando subía algún avión… pero él me tomo de los hombros diciéndome que a veces debes enfrentar tus miedos para superarlos.

Trate de lucir tranquila, pero aquello no me hacía sentir bien por alguna razón… sin embargo pensé que un paseo a lomos de su Pegaso favorito no lo mataría, pero me di cuenta de que apretaba mis hombros con un poquito más de fuerza, como si le preocupara algo por lo que decidí acompañarlo hasta los establos donde él con un fuerte silbido con ambas manos llamo a Black Jack quien apareció raudo y veloz como un cometa aterrizando gallardamente enfrente nuestro.

-Te acompaño?!- le pedí pensando en lo bien que se vería una imagen aérea del campamento pero para mi sorpresa él respondió algo agitado que no, lo cual me hizo levantar sospechas pero antes de que pudiera confrontarlo por eso él me beso.

Me quedé aturdida por un segundo, sus labios eran suaves y salados como siempre… y me encantaban, nos prolongamos un rato más hasta que él se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Solo es un pequeño paseo… necesito despejar mi mente un rato- dijo convenciéndome, después de todo aún teníamos todo el verano para nosotros.

Se alejó de mí subiendo de un salto al lomo del caballo alado y despegó rápidamente perdiéndose en un segundo en el cielo, pero para ser solo un paseo le imprimió gran velocidad a Black Jack, aun me preocupaba un poco la profecía que Rachel había soltado y que luego me reveló… me preguntaba "Cómo iba a cumplirse si Poseidón le había dicho que ya no tendría que ir en esa búsqueda".

A la distancia una humareda se alzaba desde la hoguera del gran salón, seguramente ya estaban quemando esas apestosas flechas, me dirigí hacia mi cabaña ya que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, Malcolm y yo debíamos realizar el chequeo de cabañas antes de comenzar las actividades sin mencionar que no habíamos comido bien desde hace tres días a causa del diluvio y de la peste ósea que si no nos damos prisa el gran salón se atiborraría de campistas hambrientos.

Rápidamente realizamos la inspección de las cabañas, la mayoría estaban desarregladas ya que la mayoría estaban tan mal por la peste que pasaron más tiempo en la enfermería que en sus literas, las calificaciones no pasaban de dos puntos para casi todos… cuando pasamos por la cabaña cuatro decidí darle a Percy un respiro después de todo por lo que había pasado así que le puse un tres, pese a que lucía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su sala.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón para llenar el estómago y en efecto estaba lleno, todos devoraban como bestias la comida que invocaban en sus platos… como si se hubieran perdido los buenos modales, había pasado una hora y Percy aún no había vuelto pero a veces puede ser distraído (quiero decir la mayoría del tiempo) y no era el primer desayuno que se saltaba, así que no había problema… sin embargo se sintió la ausencia de Quirón quien no había salido de la casa grande desde la madrugada.

Pero me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando ví la mesa de Artemisa llena de chicas, ninfas y nereidas que me fueron familiares.

-Annabeth!- dijo Thalia avanzando alegremente hacia nosotros, Malcolm se hizo a un lado cuando ella llegó hasta a mí y yo la recibí con un abrazo.

-Pero… qué están haciendo…?!- trataba de hablar a pesar de la emoción de volver a ver a mi vieja amiga luego de meses de separación.

-Nuestra señora artemisa nos envió al campamento por unos días…- explicó. -…dijo que tenía asuntos muy urgentes que atender en el Olimpo-

-De verdad?!- pregunté confundida. –Qué bueno que estés con nosotros este verano…-

-A mí también- respondió ella. –Por cierto, Dónde está Percy? No lo he visto desde que llegamos hace media hora-

_Hace media hora? _Pensó Annabeth, seguramente mientras hacíamos la inspección de cabañas, pero le dije enseguida que mi novio decidió dar un paseo en su Pegaso, luego aunque con algo de pesar le conté todo lo que había ocurrido estas últimas semanas en el campamento, su expresión era de sorpresa y de lástima… ella y Percy también se habían hecho buenos amigos luego de la misión que realizaron para salvarme del titán Atlas, así que seguramente ella debió estar preocupándose por él pero le dije que luego de volver del fondo del mar su padre le había dicho que no debía preocuparse más por ese asunto, sin embargo ella me dijo que le daría una palmadita en su hombro en cuanto llegará.

-Debes estar hambrienta- le dije. –Anda, desayunemos juntas!-

Ella sonrió, su pelo había crecido mucho más desde la última vez, ya no lucía desgreñado como ella lo solía traer sino liso, revitalizado y más largo que el mío llegando hasta su espalda, su rostro casi parecía brillar a la luz del sol, sus facciones no envejecieron ni un poco conservando esa sonrisa juvenil que la caracterizaba, cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa nos topamos que Jasón y el grupo de romanos que se dirigían a sus mesas luego de haber ordenado su campamento.

-Hermana!- exclamo el pretor.

Ella se separó de mí un segundo y abrazó a su hermano.

-Me alegra mucho verte Jasón-

Este quedo pasmado un segundo por la impresión pero luego puso sus manos en su espalda devolviéndole el abrazo.

-A mi… también!-

Grover y Enebro aparecieron también para alegrarnos más el día, él personalmente se había encargado de mantener el aire del bosque limpio luego de las flechas cayeran cerca de los bosques de fresas, las ninfas y los otros sátiros quedaron agradecidos con él por eso y a nosotros nos impresionó su trabajo dándole algunos cumplidos por eso.

-Hola Annabeth?- me saludo. –Dónde está Percy!-

-Fue a dar un paseo con BlackJack-

-En serio- comento. –Vaya!-

-Seguro estará bien- dijo Enebro mientras se aferraba más al brazo de su sátiro.

Todos nuestros amigos estaban reunidos en el gran salón esa mañana, este iba a ser el mejor verano de todos… solo esperaba a que Percy llegué se iba a emocionar mucho, y Mientras comía un poco de olivas con queso apareció un ser desagradable…

-Hola a todos!- dijo Momo luego de aparecer en medio de la explosión de humo escénico. –Como dicen "Barriga llena, corazón contento!"-

Algunos campistas se rieron pero yo no le veía nada gracioso.

-Quieren divertirse más?!- preguntó.

Algunos que compartían su sentido del humor y que no mencionare (Travis y Connor!) gritaron que sí, respondiendo a su público el dios invoco una enorme pantalla de plasma de 68 pulgadas sobre la hoguera que de inmediato comenzó a sintonizar señal.

-Qué bien!- gritó uno de los campistas. –Una película-

Pero su sorpresa la de todos y la mía, escupiendo nuestra comida y bebida, la imagen capto el salón de tronos del Olimpo, con todos nuestros padres y madres presentes sentados en sus tronos con Zeus todopoderoso echando chispas y relámpagos a su alrededor, joder hasta los dioses menores fueron llamados y ocupaban tronos pequeños e improvisados a su alrededor, Hestia sentada frente a su fuego, Hipnos durmiendo sobre su espalda, Hécate jugando con sus antorchas.

_-Y continuamos con nuestra transmisión especial desde el consejo Olímpico…- _narraba el comentarista. -_…donde se lleva a cabo una sesión especial-_

-Qué significa esto?!- le dijo a Momo.

-Tu solo observa rubia!- me dijo en tono burlón haciéndome enojar.

De pronto apareció desde fuera de cámara un hombre en camisa hawaiana con estampados de palmeras blancas, sandalias cafés y bermudas blancas… esposado con grilletes de bronce celestial caminando hacia Zeus que a diferencia de este se encontraba en su forma así que era como ver a una hormiga avanzar hacia un elefante.

-Poseidón?!- murmuré.

Todos lucían sorprendidos, y algunos pasmados.

-Qué hace encadenado como un prisionero y frente al consejo- preguntó Jasón.

-Algo no anda bien- dijo Pipes.

-Es casi surreal- balbuceó Hazel apegándose un poco a Frank.

-¡Parece como si lo fueran a condenar!- Exclamo Leo y luego de recordar su vida antes del campamento en el reformatorio Wilderness entendía a la perfección la situación.

El dios de la risa reía como loco murmurando peliagudamente… -_Esto va a estar bueno!-_

Zeus se levantó de su trono y dio un paso hacia su hermano miniaturizado… otro más y de seguro que lo aplastaba.

_-Ya has aceptado bien los términos de tu oferta?- le preguntó._

_-Sí hermano- contesto en voz baja._

Zeus dio un vistazo a sus hermanos en sus tronos, algunos lucían sorprendidos, otros indignados y uno que otro molesto… pero luego de discutir con su hermano Poseidón durante la noche acordó aceptar sus términos muy a su pesar.

_-Entonces según lo acordado…- comenzó a explicar. -…Has decidido renunciar a tu trono y a tu puesto en el Olimpo, a cambio de salvaguardar la seguridad de tu hijo-_

Todos en el gran salón gimieron alarmados.

-Cómo dijo?- preguntó sorprendida Thalia.

-Esto no puede ser…- dijo Jasón pasmado. -…cierto!-

-Un dios puede renunciar?!- se preguntó Leo.

_ -Acepto las condiciones, Hermano- afirmó Poseidón._

-Dónde está Percy?!- pregunto Frank alarmado. –¡Tiene que ver esto!-

Annabeth ahora se preguntaba porque aún no había vuelto…

_-A partir de ahora hermano, quedas despojado de tu trono y desterrado del…-_

Zeus se quedó callado cuando alzo la vista hacia un área fuera de cámara… algunos campistas parecían gritarle al estúpido camarógrafo que enfocara a quien Zeus haya visto, y su deseo se cumplió cuando la imagen enfoco la entrada de la sala de consejos abierta de par en par y alguien de pie.

_-¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un consejo de los dioses!- exclamo Zeus. –Y mucho menos tú- _

El sujeto que interrumpió a Zeus avanzó hacia los Olímpicos y a Poseidón quien este al igual que todos en el gran salón miraban boquiabiertos de quien se trataba.

-Percy!- murmuró Annabeth sintiendo como si el corazón se fuera a salir por la boca.

Percy Jackson caminó hasta llegar junto a su padre encadenado y frente a los olímpicos y previa reverencia al rey de los dioses intento tener una charla privada de padre e hijo pero la magia de la televisión no se los permitió cuando la cámara y el micrófono del sonidista se apegaron a los dos.

_-POSEIDÓN…!- gruño Zeus furico poniéndose de pie a la vez que un par de rayos estallaban en el cielo del Olimpo.._

_-Espera hermano- le dijo alzando los puños. –Déjame hablar con mi hijo-_

Todos en el salón observamos como los Olímpicos murmuraban entre sí como si el solo hecho de que toda la actuación de Poseidón fuera una broma sin gracia, pero Percy los ignoró por completo olvidándose totalmente de su seguridad y siguió hablando.

_-Cómo pudiste siquiera considerar esto…!- le reclamo._

_-Por qué es lo mejor!- exclamo Poseidón con más fuerza. –Ya te lo dije, no quiero que mueras por nada-_

_-Pero renunciar a tu puesto y ser desterrado… es eso lo que quieres!-_

La expresión de su padre se entristeció y Annabeth desde el gran salón casi podía sentir su pena, y más aún la de Percy.

-_Si es por tu bien- explicaba. –Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…-_

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Percy hizo algo que sorprendió a todos los dioses como a sus amigos que observaban con suspenso toda la situación… Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

En el gran salón todos lucíamos boquiabiertos, mientras que los parecían extrañados, como si fuera una reacción anti natura…

-_Estas dispuesto a desgraciarte para mantenerme a salvo, pero olvidas que nuestras vidas ya de por son peligrosas…- decía su hijo para luego separarse y verlo fijamente a los ojos. -…Además, no puedo imaginar a nadie que no seas tú como el dios de los mares-_

_-Hijo…-_

_-Gracias Papá!- fue lo último que le dijo, entonces Poseidón entendió que sin importar lo que haga o dijera Percy ya había tomado una decisión._

Annabeth sentía como sí que cada molécula de su cuerpo fuera a entrar en combustión mientras veía a Percy alejarse de su Padre y acercarse a Zeus, el resto de los dioses lo veían de forma distinta, parecían orgullosos de su actitud renovada.

Se inclinó una vez más en reverencia a Zeus, y luego le dijo…

_-Lo haré…- _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Annabeth sabiendo ya lo que iba a decir. Lejos de ella en la mesa de Hermes… Maya, la chica nueva, veía hacia la pantalla con ansias y gran expectación.

_-¡…Iré en busca el cetro dorado!-_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Bueno, a partir de aquí comienza la búsqueda del cetro dorado.**

**Me di una semana de tiempo creyendo que me costaría escribir y subir dos capítulos, pero para el jueves luego de dedicar una hora de la noche para escribir antes de dormir los terminé para hoy, así que decidí subirlos para publicar un capítulo especial el domingo…**

**Hasta la próxima!.**

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA 05/05/13**_


	16. Hora de irse

**__****Antes de empezar quiero mandarles un saludo a Alexa-angel y a Kaze no akuma, es bueno volver a saber de ustedes.**

**__****Respondiendo al comentario de alexa-angel yo también tengo un extraño presentimiento con respecto al siguiente libro (recuerden en la anterior saga el cuarto libro nos dejo en suspenso y con las ganas de comernos las uñas esperando el final) podría pasarles algo a Percy o Annabeth abajo en el tártaro, porque hasta ahora (y desde el primer libro de la nueva saga) nos vienen diciendo que Percy sufriría demasiado y también tendría que tomar la más difícil decisión de todas.**

**__****Ejem... ya basta de spoilers, mejor los dejo leer.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Aquella decisión que el joven Perseo tomo frente a su padre y el consejo de los doce Olímpicos fue lo que Maya estaba esperando, pero le sorprendió un poco ver la sala de reuniones de los Olímpicos, y más aún ver a los Olímpicos en vivo y directo… le habían dicho que desde hace milenios eran los seres más poderosos del universo, pero para su primera impresión más bien parecían alguna especie de familia de pendencieros o una mafia divina.

Observe cómo Annabeth se llevaba la mano a la boca mientras presenciaba toda la escena a través de la pantalla de 68 pulgadas invocada por Momo, imaginaba que un remolino de emociones giraba en su pecho, sorpresa, desilusión y miedo… no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba muy enamorada de él, ya me habían contado la historia de ambos pero traté de no pensar demasiado en eso porque me distraía.

Y tenía motivo para tenerlo porque ya le habían informado sobre esto, antes de venir.

Vi como sus amigos se juntaban alrededor de ella, la oráculo pelirroja, el pretor romano, la nativa de afrodita, el duende mecánico, la jinete morena y el gigante amable… palmaban sus hombros y la pelirroja la agarraba firme de sus hombros pensando que tal vez se derrumbaría ante tremenda noticia, pero no lo hizo… se mostró fuerte todo el tiempo como debe serlo, típico de los hijos de atenea.

En la pantalla vi como Zeus se dirigía al mestizo.

_ -Partirás en dos días- _

Él solo asintió mientras las cadenas de bronce en las muñecas de su padre Poseidón se desvanecían, la cámara enfoco a padre e hijo en una primera toma y luego fueron a comerciales mientras Maya se repitió mentalmente el plan, esto era solo el principio, cerca del mediodía Percy Jackson regresó al campamento siendo recibido por una gran multitud de campistas, pero estos no lucían muy animados… más bien parecían tenerle lástima.

Al principio le preguntaron frivolidades sin importancia.

-De verdad lo vas a hacer?!-

-Qué se siente estar frente a Zeus?!

-Te deseamos mucha suerte-

Pero él más bien parecía interesado en que todos volviéramos a nuestras actividades, pensaba que era el típico chico duro que trata de ser el centro de atención pero me equivoqué… su novia se acercó a él pero no lo abrazo, encontró sus ojos por un segundo y luego agacho la cabeza como si tratara de reprimir su miedo, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro llamando su atención, cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza recibió su mirada con una encantadora sonrisa.

Annabeth se mordió el labio por un instante y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

-De acuerdo todos, creo que necesitan un momento a solas- dijo un chico rubio alto que era el compañero de cabaña de ella, creo que se llamaba Malcolm según dijo.

Casi llamé la atención por distraerme viéndolos, pero es que verlos juntos provocaba que algo se moviera en mi pecho… ya me habían advertido de esto, sacudí la cabeza debía concentrarme en mi misión por lo que me retiré, el resto del día transcurría con normalidad como si no les importara que su líder haya decidido ir a una misión suicida, seguramente porque todos creían en él, pero la verdad es que se confiaban demasiado.

Traté de no pensar más en ello y me fui a dormir, mañana iba a ser un largo.

Lo primero que me trace en mente cuando llegué a este lugar fue estudiar a mi objetivo pero mi experiencia en este campamento fue muy… llamativa.

Desde que llegué y me pusieron en aquel salón de aquella casa grande y me mostraron la película informativa, hasta el momento en que me asignaron a la cabaña de Hermes… la cual estaba medio llena, me dijeron que antes siempre estaba repleta pero todo eso cambio cuando Percy Jackson se ganó el favor de los dioses y convenció a los Olímpicos de que jamás volverá a dejar abandonados a ninguno de sus hijos.

Mi actividad favorita sin duda fueron los duelos en la arena, esa chica Clarisse es muy buena… pero yo soy mejor, sin embargo nos entendimos mejor luchando que hablando, además esos robots de entrenamiento que construyeron son muy útiles, me ayudaron a mantenerme en forma y es que luego del largo viaje que realicé mi cuerpo se sentía algo molido.

Las prácticas con arco eran aburridas, y no lo digo porqué sea mala con él como cierto hijo de Poseidón que casi me clava una flecha en el trasero, sino porque he ocultado un arma mucho mejor en el bosque antes de venir, era arriesgado venir con ella y aunque la cabaña de Atenea poseía algunas armas similares seguro esta habría levantado muchas sospechas.

Si debía señalar alguna actividad desafiante en este campamento, esa sin duda sería el muro de lava… al final logré llegar a la cima en mi segundo intento lo cual impresiono de sobremanera a estos chicos lo que me recordaba de nuevo que no era como ellos, fue una preocupación constante durante esta última semana.

Las actividades me llamaban la atención, justo como me informaron eran dirigidas tanto a entrenar sus habilidades como semidioses como a permitirles un espacio de desenvolvimiento personal, los campos de fresas eran un ejemplo, donde los chicos de Deméter y los sátiros recolectaban la fruta que me dijeron que generan fondos para mantener este lugar.

Los paseos en canoa y los duelos en trirremes eran impresionantes, y el equipo que tuviera a Percy Jackson de su lado era el favorecido.

Me esforcé lo más que pude en ser cautelosa pero al estar en un campamento rodeado de tantas personas fue inevitable que me descubrieran ocasionalmente, sobre todo Rachel… era un poco extraña pero Annabeth ya me había advertido de la extraña personalidad mitad hippie que tenía, aunque no se bien que significa eso debo admitir que es muy graciosa y aunque al principio me esforzaba en fingir cierta amabilidad y timidez para mezclarme entre ellos, pronto comencé a soltarme y meterme demasiado en mi papel… supongo que por ello atraje demasiado la atención de alguien cuando comenzaron a aparecer cartas misteriosas en mi litera.

-Vaya, veo que tienes un admirador Maya!- se burlaba Travis cada vez que recogía una de esas cartas de mi almohada y guardaba sin mucho ánimo debajo del colchón, la última decía que nos viéramos detrás de los establos a las seis antes de la gran cena.

No tenía tiempo para estas cosas, pero por respeto decidí presentarme… estuve sola por un lapso tan largo que pensé que podría ser una broma de los Stoll de las cuales ya me habían advertido, cuando de repente apareció un muchacho de mi edad y altura, parecía amable y muy tímido como un cachorro, se me acercó muy nervioso quitándose mechones de su cabello negro de frente, sus grandes ojos marrones inocentes intentaban encontrar los míos pero luego veía para otro lado aún más nervioso.

Cuando se paró frente a mí lo reconocí, era un campista de la cabina cuatro (hijo de Deméter), me di cuenta porqué pasamos un momento bochornoso recogiendo fresas (porque era el turno de la cabina once de ayudarlos) cuando nuestras manos se toparon, aunque no significo nada para mí seguramente él se llevó otra impresión, ahora me siento un poco mal por él.

Obviamente me dijo lo que esperaba oír.

-Escucha, seguramente eres un gran chico…- trataba de explicarle intentando ser amable. -…pero no estoy interesada-

Su rostro se arrugó de vergüenza por mi rechazo y sin decirme nada se dio la vuelta para retirarse (seguramente con el corazón roto), cuando lo perdí de vista me volteé para irme… pude parecer algo dura pero mi estancia aquí, aunque lo disfrutara en un principio, no era para vacacionar y debía mantenerme concentrada… y lo hice también que escuché mi estómago rugir por lo que decidí ir a cenar.

En el camino al gran salón y al comedor me topé con Percy Jackson.

-Hola de nuevo- me saludó.

Alcé mi mano amistosamente.

-Dónde está Annabeth?!- le pregunté.

-Está practicando con su cabaña en la galería de tiro- explicó. –Nos reuniremos pronto para cenar- Le observé por un segundo, no mostraba miedo ni incertidumbre por la misión que pronto iba a realizar.

-_Si tan solo supieras lo que te espera…- _

-No te gustaría hablar un rato- me propuso.

-_Mi gran oportunidad para recabar más información…-_

* * *

Nos fuimos a la arena, tanto a él como a mí nos venía bien practicar un poco con la espada, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

-Qué tal tu estancia hasta ahora?- me preguntó.

Ambos estábamos sentados en las gradas mirando hacia la arena.

-…Genial!- contesté luego de una pausa, tal vez no debí pensar tanto mi respuesta.

-Me alegro-

Aunque estábamos en una conversación pasamos los siguientes segundos en silencio, empecé a incomodarme por lo que decidí hablar.

-Debió ser duro estar frente a los dioses del Olimpo-

-No, de hecho se me ha vuelto tan común- dijo con modestia.

Lo miré extrañado, si yo estuviera frente a los poderosos dioses del Olimpo creo que no habría podido ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero este tipo dice que se le ha vuelto tan común… como si los dioses fueron gente del barrio a la que uno saluda todos los días por la mañana.

-Wow! Que valiente eres!- le di un cumplido.

-Oye, no es necesario el sarcasmo- me dijo en medio de risas.

-Supongo que en algo tienes razón- le dije.

Volví a verlo fijamente mientras el miraba hacia el cielo nocturno reciente, arrugo un poco la frente y su frunció los labios.

-Estás pensando en tu misión?!- le pregunté.

-Soy tan obvio?!- me preguntó.

-Tu rostro luce peculiar cuando te preocupas- le dije.

Él se rio.

-Mi novia dice que me veo lindo cuando me preocupó-

Sonreí un poco, ya me habían contado aquello…

-Supongo su relación debe ser el centro de atención en el campamento-

-Desearía que no lo fuera tanto…- dijo. -…pero las niñas de afrodita huelen el romance como sabueso combinado con recaudador fiscal-

Ese último comentario me hizo reír de veras, no porque entendiera exactamente a qué se refería sino porque se oía gracioso en sus labios.

-Si llegas a juntarte con alguien, ten por seguro que la cabina de Afrodita lo sabrá y pronto estarás en oídos de todos-

Recordé al chico de Deméter al cual rechacé una hora antes.

-No creo que eso pase!- exclamé.

Entonces me puse de pie y avance hacia la arena.

-Te apetece practicar?!- le propuse.

El asintió.

Un minuto después estábamos frente a frente, yo tomé una espada cerca de una estantería llena de ellas, luego veo a Percy sacar su bolígrafo (el mismo del cual también me hablaron) destapa la punta y se convierte rápidamente en un metro de letal bronce celestial.

-¡Eso sí que es genial!- le dije a modo de cumplido.

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo el primer día que la recibí- me respondió.

Pronto se puso en guardia.

-Lista?!- preguntó.

Le respondí poniendo en guardia, sosteniendo con ambas manos mi arma a un lado de mi cabeza.

Nuestros aceros chocaron en un estallido de chispas, forcejeamos durante un par de segundos… era fuerte, bastante. Luego nos separamos, contraataqué con una estocada pero él la desvió con un movimiento circular enfrente de mí desviando la punta a un costado pero rápidamente la moví la derecha pero él la bloqueó, estuvimos otro par de minutos intercambiando golpes, nuestros movimientos y coordinación estaban perfectamente sincronizados como si cada uno supiera el movimiento del otro y actuara en consecuencia.

Las espadas chocaron nuevamente y presionamos, aproveché que estaba concentrado en su empuje y lo rodee sin separar mi espada, pero el dedujo mi táctica y se separó durante mi movimiento extendiendo su hoja y yo la mía.

Ambos quedamos de frente y costado con los brazos extendidos y con la espada uno apuntando en el cuello de otro.

-Eres bueno…!- le dije.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- me dijo.

Nos secamos el sudor con un par de toallas colgadas cerca de las tarimas.

–Y que piensa Annabeth respecta a…-

Percy inclino la cabeza.

-Está un poco aterrada…- confesó. -…aunque sabe bien como ocultarlo-

Recuerdo cuando me encontré cara a cara con… Annabeth, en mi primer día, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza y casi pierdo mi concentración pero logré mantenerme en calma, los chicos me dijeron que me concentrara en Percy Jackson y que su novia no me distrajera tanto, sin embargo cada vez que la veía… no se expresarlo bien, pero mi cerebro se derretía, era atlética fuerte y muy hermosa como ellos me habían contado, ahora entiendo porque Perseus se fijó en ella y seguramente creía conocerla ya completamente pero no tenía ni idea de la clase de persona que era aunque supongo que ahora mismo, como él lo expresó, estaba más preocupada por él que nunca todo a causa de la peligrosa búsqueda de la que ninguno de los poderosos hijos de los dioses ha logrado superar y de la cual ningún ha sido vuelto a ver con vida.

Solo de pensar en eso sentí de nuevo lástima por ella.

_-No te distraigas!, No te distraigas! Mantente enfocada!- pensé._

Cuando volví a verlo note que me miraba de forma extraña.

-Te sucede algo?!- me preguntó, seguramente puse alguna cara rara.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Sigues en la cabina de Hermes?!- me preguntó.

-Parece…-

-Es raro que los dioses no te hayan reclamado hasta ahora-

-Me siento a gusto donde estoy- le dije. –No hay problema-

-Pero tarde o temprano llamaras su atención y pronto aparecerá una señal-

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, pues había algo de razón en ellas.

-No pierdas la fe, pronto sabremos quién es tu padre-

-Eso… espero!- balbuceé.

De pronto finalmente mi estómago me hizo volver a pasar vergüenza.

-Por qué no vamos a comer algo!-

-Buena idea- afirmé.

En el gran salón desde la mesa de Hermes mis compañeros campistas bromeaban y se molestaban entre sí, desde una esquina del salón en la mesa de Deméter vi a Katie Gardiner animar a uno de sus compañeros cabizbajo, el chico al que rechacé, desvíe la mirada cuando los ojos de su consejera intentaron cruzarse con los míos pero la dirección a la vi fue hacia la mesa de Afrodita donde algunas chicas me miran de forma desaprobatoria, seguramente ya se habían enterado de mi pequeño momento personal.

Lo que comprobaba una vez más la teoría de Jackson.

Y por cierto en su mesa él y su novia trataban de cenar tranquilamente pero la preocupación de la segunda arruinaba la comida del primero, con sutileza y sin que se diera cuenta me llevé la mano al bolsillo de mis tejanos y saqué "esa foto", volví a verlos nuevamente y luego a la foto… mis amigos me la habían dado para que pudiera reconocerlo más fácilmente.

Pero me advirtieron que nunca, NUNCA, debía ser vista por nadie… Podría meterme en un buen lío y arruinar la misión.

Pronto nos levantamos y realizamos la ofrenda, era uno de los pocos momentos que me ponían realmente nerviosa… porque seguramente podría llamar la atención de los olímpicos y me metería en graves problemas si me descubrían, el humo de mi cena olía a galletas recién horneadas y a leche malteada, es curioso porque nunca en mi vida los había probado, solo la conozco de los libros.

Más tarde la mayoría asistimos al palco del coro para oír cantar al coro de los hijos de Apolo, la música y el canto me hacían sentir extraña… como si me llenara de tranquilidad y paz, haciéndome olvidar durante los cuarenta minutos que duraban todos mis problemas, mi concentración, mi objetivo, mi misión, a los amigos que dejé atrás y el lugar de donde vengo… luego de que terminan todo vuelve a mí de nuevo y me golpea el cerebro haciéndome sentir miserable.

A veces mi ojos se humeden pero luego me golpeó la cabeza para ahogar ese sentimentalismo que nubla mi razón y me hace perder el juicio, que debo recordarme a mí misma por qué estoy aquí.

Esta vez no me quedo a escuchar el resto del canto del coro y me voy de allí para no tener que volver a sentirme miserable de nuevo, no sé por qué pero decido ir al lago un rato a pensar… de repente me encuentro con ellos de nuevo recostados en la arena, así que me oculto en un arbusto cerca de un árbol justo detrás de ellos.

-Has hablado con Poseidón de nuevo?!- pregunta Annabeth pero su voz parecía lejana y triste.

-Solo con Tyson- afirmó Percy. –Está hecho un manojo de nervios-

-Así es él-

-Pero mi Padre…

Annabeth le tomo de la mano con fuerza.

-Me sorprendió bastante que él… bueno

-Sí, a mí también…

No pude evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver allí juntos.

-Cuando estuve en aquel túnel subterráneo en Roma- decía ella. –Tuve mucho miedo en verdad-

Percy soltó su mano y la acercó hacia él con su brazo.

-Pero aun con todo eso, el agujero, el tobillo roto, las arañas, la sala con… Aracne- dijo esto último tragando algo de saliva. -…pude sobrevivir-

Vi como el mestizo la abrazaba como si intentara consolarla por aquel momento horrible que vivió.

-Porque eras lista y fuerte- le decía. –Mucho más que yo-

-No…- balbuceó. –sobreviví, porque me propuse volver contigo-

Percy se puso de costado para verla a los ojos, así como Annabeth.

-Ya te perdí una vez antes…- le dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo y hundía su rostro en sus hombros. -…no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez-

Vi como él la abrazaba fuertemente,

-Ya no hables más de eso, solo…- le dijo finalmente luego de una pausa y ambos permanecieron callados a partir de aquí, como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias, como si se dijeran todo lo querían con sus movimientos.

Y ambos permanecieron sobre la arena, recostados, abrazados... y de nuevo volví a sentirme miserable.

* * *

Me dirigí hacia mi cabaña rápidamente, no iba a esperar hasta mañana, por suerte el resto de mis compañeros campistas estaban o en la sala del coro del Apolo al que todavía oía cantar desde ahí, o junto a la gran hoguera… me dirigía mi litera y saqué la mochila con la que llegué y empaqué todas mis cosas.

Ya era hora de irme.

Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí al bosque, pasé junto a la colina con el Pino de Thalia, el enorme dragón alrededor se veía amenazador pero no se percató de mí y paso a su lado introduciéndome en lo más profundo del bosque, me volteé un segundo a ver una vez más el valle, aunque estaba oscuro la gran hoguera en el comedor y las luces en el palco del coro daban bastante iluminación para que pudiera recordar todo el paisaje del campamento, las colinas en los límites que recorrí durante uno que otro largo paseó, los campos de fresas que coseché… no pude evitar recordar a aquel chico sintiéndome un poco mal por él quisiera haber podido disculparme, pero llamaría la atención si me veía cargada con mi morro dando a entender que me marchaba, la cancha de voleibol y de baloncesto donde jugué un par de partidos con los chicos de apolo y Hefesto, aunque era pequeño ese Leo Valdez eran veloz y sagaz como un duende, siempre recordaría el paseo en Pegaso que Pipper y Hazel me convencieron de montar (debo admitir que para ser consejera de la cabina diez no se parece en nada a los otros niños de afrodita) chicas muy agradables, también creo que puedo decir con seguridad que me agradan los romanos, su estricta y férrea disciplina e entrenamiento los destaca, pero aun así no pudieron evitar que me hiciera con su bandera en el último juego que tuvimos y como superé a su pretor (un chico apuesto por cierto) o cuando Frank compartió un par de latas de Kool-Aid demás junto con ese hijo de Baco (Dakota creo que se llamaba).

Tampoco olvidaría a Annabeth, una parte de mí me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor… pero sabía que no era recomendable, por ahora debía centrarme en mi objetivo, Percy Jackson.

Llegué finalmente al sitio y ahí estaba el árbol que marqué días atrás, me agaché y vi el hoyo que cabe hace 14 días cubierto de hojas y hongos, solté mi mochila y comencé a cavar rápidamente desenterrando un bulto pesado envuelto en papel acartonado, lo abrí.

Era mi equipo y aún estaba todo en su lugar.

De repente oí un susurró entre los árboles, me volteé rápidamente y apunté en esa dirección… pero no había nadie, volví a oír el susurro a mi costado dirigiendo mi vista pero nada, luego a mi derecha y esta vez fue lo bastante rápido para ver aparentemente como un manojo de sombras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-Pero qué…?!-

Sentí peligro y rápidamente salté dejando detrás de mí un largo oscuro y agudo pilar como una lanza que casi me atraviesa el pecho.

Aterricé a un metro y medio del árbol marcado, y la especie de lanza se derritió y fundió con el suelo formando un círculo negro, y de ese círculo comenzó a emerger una figura oscura interponiéndose entre mí y mi equipo.

-Hola… Maya?!- me saludó con una sonrisa burlona ante mi falso nombre. –Cuánto tiempo?!-

Me sorprendí demasiado al reconocer su voz.

-Tú…!- balbuceé furioso. -…Es imposible?!-

La figura oscura se río, tenía una chaqueta de cuero muy oscura con relieves de cráneos en sus hombros, se formaban sombras alrededor de sus pantalones cafés que parecían bailar a sus alrededor como peligrosos y hambrientos tentáculos, su rostro estaba medio cubierto por mechones de pelo café desgreñado.

-¡De verás creyeron que no lo sabíamos!- exclamo. –He venido por ti-

-MISERABLE!- le grité empuñando con tanta fuerza mi espada que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Pero en lugar de lanzarme a atacarlo me volteé a tiempo para cortar un tentáculo de sombras que se formó a mi espalda, estaba en problemas… todo mi equipo estaba justo detrás de él y solo llevaba la espada con la que practiqué con Percy hace unas horas, estaba en desventaja.

-Qué vas a hacer, cariño?!-

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, sacando un largo objeto cilíndrico con dos tapas.

-Olvidas que siempre tengo un plan!- le dije

Hizo una mueca curioso, pero antes de que reaccionara destape el cilindro y lo arroje delante suyo, me di la vuelta y eché a correr mientras oía la explosión percibiendo la luz y el humo esparcidos a mi alrededor, corrí velozmente un par de metros para despistarlo, moviéndome entre los árboles para confundir mis movimientos, pisando sobre raíces y piedras lo más que podía para ocultar mi rastro, avancé otros diez metros antes de detenerme y ocultarme en el hueco alto de un árbol.

Inhalé profundo para luego contener la respiración.

Oí como algo reptaba alrededor del tronco y se alejaba del hoyo, esperaba que las sombras pasaran de mí…

-Sorpresa!-

Su rostro apareció como un espectro en medio de la oscuridad dentro del árbol provocándome un buen susto, salté hacia adelante y casi pude sentir el roce de las sombras intentando ensartarme por la espalda brotando desde dentro del árbol oscuro, quedé parada a unos metros lejos del árbol, pero más sombras me rodearon, extendí la mano arrojando mi cuerda de bronce hacia las ramas envolviéndolas, me impulsé hacia lo más alto que pudiera, ya en la rama más alta vi al suelo como las sombras se estiraban intentando alcanzarme pero se quedaban cortas.

Me fijé en el árbol frente a mí, debía saltar hacia él y continuar.

Volvía a arrojar mi cuerda de bronce envolviendo la rama del árbol enfrente y brinqué, pero en medio del salto sentí algo atravesando el costado derecho de mi abdomen, el dolor me saco de equilibrio y en vez de poner un pie en la rama me golpeo de pecho contra ella y me desplomé amortiguando mi caída con las ramas hasta impactar en un suelo de hojas.

-Agh!- gruñi.

Había esquivado todas las sombras, pero lo que me había atravesado era un cuchillo de hoja oscura y empuñadura calavérica, frente a mí a tres metros estaba él… con el brazo y mano extendidos apuntando hacia mí.

-No escaparás tan fácil- me advirtió.

Sentía como la sangre escapaba por la herida, veía solo rojo por el dolor mientras él se me acercaba.

-Maldito…!- le gruñí.

-Tu viaje ha sido inútil Maya, o debería llamarte…-

Pero veloz como en la galería de tiro le arrojé un pequeño cuchillo, pero el arma lo "atravesó" como si fuera una imagen residual y se encajó en el tronco del árbol detrás de él.

-Sabes que no puedes herirme!- me recordé.

Pero esa no era mi intención.

-Por qué ríes?!- me preguntó, luego se percató de algo y volteó hacia atrás.

En el cuchillo que arrojé hacia él amarré otro pequeño cilindro de doble tapa que estalló, pero en lugar de expulsar luz y humo, dejo escapar una potente explosión de llamas verdes… la fuerte explosión me obligó a cubrirme la cabeza detrás de una raíz grande, segundos después el sitio donde antes estaba él ahora era un circulo chamuscado con algunas flamas verdes de fuego griego aun ardiendo, todavía podía sentir el fuerte calor de la explosión, pero no debía perder tiempo.

Me puse de pie mientras hacía presión en mi costado para detener la hemorragia.

Corría de nuevo hacia el árbol marcado, y tomé mi equipo envuelto en papel acartonado corriendo bosque adentro… sabía que esa treta no lo frenaría por mucho, además había conseguido herirme gravemente.

-Y pensar que antes él…- gruñí furiosa.

Me obligué a mí misma a olvidar eso, él ya no era esa persona… nos traicionó.

Finalmente encontré un montón de rocas apiladas enormes que formaban un pequeño montículo en medio del bosque, respiré profundamente una vez más para calmar el dolor… abrí el paquete y saqué un pequeño anillo plateado.

-Tendré que usarlo- me dije mientras una nueva oleada de dolor emanaba de mi herida.

Me amarré el anillo al collar de cuero que me habían regalado y en el que supuestamente iba a llevar las cuentas de los sucesos importantes que ocurriesen en el verano, como era nueva estaba vacío… o lo estaba, sentí como una pequeña y veloz brisa me envolvía y luego se disipaba.

Luego me acerqué al montículo de roca y empujé la más grande, pese al dolor revelando una cavidad hueca donde cabía perfectamente.

Aunque odiaba este plan, no tenía opción, él seguía ahí cerca buscándome, me encontraba mal herida… así que me metí en la cavidad, empujé de nuevo la roca bloqueando la entrada y encerrándome dentro, me recosté en el suelo duro, me llevé una mano a la daga enterrada en mi costado… respiré profundo y la saqué.

Tuve que contener las ganas de gritar para no delatarme mientras comenzaba a sangrar más, abrí mi mochila y saqué un par de gasas con las que me presioné con fuerza y luego con una venda larga pude parar parcialmente la hemorragia.

Volví a abrir mi paquete y saqué un frasco con capsulas verdes y rojas, lo destapé tomé una capsula roja y la tragué.

-Mierda… me ha fastidiado bien!- murmuré.

Se supone que debía comenzar con mi plan por la mañana, pero ahora debía quedarme ahí encerrada y oculta recuperándome, era un contratiempo mayor pero no había de otra… azote mi cabeza levemente contra la roca detrás de mí frustrada, muchas cosas podrían suceder mientras estuviera encerrada… pero la peor de todas no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza.

No había nada más que hacer, así que me acomodé y traté de dormir que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento para apresurar el proceso.

-¡No te mueras, Percy Jackson!- murmuré mientras comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados. –No hasta que yo llegué…-

Finalmente caí en el profundo sueño.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Antes de irme le mando un saludo a Ary Hyuga, por ser una lectora fiel, y ****nessa11997**** por leer mi historia desde el principio.**_

**_Nos vemos en la próxima._**

**_PROXIMA SUBIDA: 09/05/13_**


	17. Una pelea díficil

_**Quiero dedicarle esta subida a "**_**Sara Swan" **_**a quien le gusta tanto mis historias (sobre todo esta). **_

_**Espero que te guste.**_

_**Este capítulo me salió tan largo… que decidí dividirlo en dos para que no se fatiguen.**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mientras cabalgaba con BlackJack por los cielos de Nueva York luego de mi pequeña escena en la sala de reuniones del Olimpo, toda clase de pensamientos e ideas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, jamás olvidaría las miradas que los dioses sobre mí luego de abrazar a mi Padre, como si fuera lo más surreal de la vida, tal vez su orgullo no les permitía admitir lo obvio de lo contrario no habría tenido sentido aquella reunión que tuvieron en el fondo del mar con mi Padre, también me di cuenta de la cámara con alas que volaba a nuestro alrededor por lo que ya sabía lo que me esperaba al llegar al campamento ya que recuerdo que había un televisor antiguo de madera que usábamos para sintonizar las noticias de Canal Hefesto de vez en cuando.

"Se encuentra bien Jefe" me preguntó BlackJack. "Ha estado callado un buen rato"

Observé con atención a mi Pegaso, siendo hijo del señor de los caballos no solo podía hablar con ellos sino como tal podía percibir las emociones de estos también, pese a que su rostro lucía absolutamente normal como el de un caballo cualquiera podía percibir su entusiasmo en mi cabeza como si me lo transmitiría como una señal de radio corta.

-Eres el mejor Pegaso de todo el mundo…- balbuceé. -…Por eso es que voy a necesitar tu ayuda-

BlackJack relincho entusiasmado.

"Eso ya lo sabía Jefe!" alardeó. "Y puede contar conmigo para lo que sea"

Respondí a su entusiasmo dándole unas palmaditas a su cuello.

El sol ya casi se encontraba en mitad del cielo, indicándome que pronto sería medio día, aun así seguía un tanto intranquilo y nervioso mientras pensaba como encarar a mis amigos… pero sobre todo a Annabeth, le había mentido descaradamente y seguramente querría golpearme por ello… no me importaba, lo recibiría con gusto, pero todo lo que dije sin ver de frente a la cámara era cierto, no iba a dejar que mi Padre se desgracie por ello… es curioso, hace un par de años cuando estuve frente a frente con los Olímpicos el admitió delante de Zeus y el consejo que yo era un error, un malentendido… ahora iba a renunciar a su trono y a su autoridad en el Olimpo por mí, tengo dos días para partir con Momo, el payaso divino y dios de la risa, las bromas y los poetas a la búsqueda del objeto más poderoso del Olimpo, la que ninguno de los hijos y protegidos más fuertes de los dioses ha podido completar hasta ahora luego de un milenio y un poco más.

-_Once héroes fueron enviados por los dioses…- _me dijo Poseidón. -_…y ninguno ha regresado-_

_-Once sacrificios…- _se refirió el dios de la risa respecto a ello.

Entre ellos incluso estaba una hija de Zeus, Amelia Earhart la piloto más famosa en la historia de la aviación americana, luego de aquel sueño me di cuenta y mi padre me lo confirmó… tal vez por ello Zeus se molestó tanto con su hermano por su actitud, pero lo que más me sorprende es que ella se ofreció voluntariamente… y es que por aquel entonces mi padre no tenía ningún hijo vivo por lo que la única hija de Zeus en ese momento se ofreció a ir en busca del tesoro de su padre, utilizando su propio avión para ello… y desapareciendo luego en el mar sin dejar rastro.

Ahora yo iba a ser el doceavo sacri… digo, héroe enviado en aquella buscada, es curioso que usen esa palabra ya que en lugar de ser una búsqueda noble era en realidad como una especie de penitencia a los Olímpicos y sus hijos.

"Oiga jefe, Ya llegamos!" me dijo BlackJack.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación y vi a lo lejos una gran conglomeración de gente en el gran salón y una pantalla de televisión grande lo que comprobaba mi teoría sobre Hefesto y su canal de cable, o era digital… en fin, la cosa es que parecía como si todos me esperaran, casi podía oír los comentarios que entre ellos se decían.

-De verdad lo va a hacer?!-

-Qué se siente estar frente a Zeus?!-

-Te deseamos mucha suerte-

Descendí rápidamente como un cometa negro hasta quedar a nivel del suelo y aterricé justo en medio de todos… mientras se acercaban noté sus miradas fijas en mí, parecían tenerme lástima murmurando entre sí, Jasón, Pipper, Leo Hazel, Frank comenzaron a rodearme y detrás de ellos estaba Annabeth… Sus ojos intentaron cruzar con los míos pero al instante como si no pudiera verme agacho la cabeza.

No se me ocurría nada que decirle, así que solo sonreí con confianza.

Ella luego levanto la vista, se mordió el labio por un segundo y luego me abrazó con auténtica fuerza.

-De acuerdo, creo que necesitan un momento a solas- oí decir a Malcolm mientras alzaba las manos e intentaba despejar la multitud.

En la sala de reuniones de la casa grande, sobre la mesa de ping pong junto a la chimenea y a la cabeza de leopardo que rugía hambrienta estábamos reunidos los ex siete de la antigua profecía para hablar.

-Ya sabes que vas a hacer exactamente- pregunto Jasón

-Momo me lo explico- dije mientras recordaba la charla privada que tuve con él momentos antes de comenzar esta reunión explicando cómo iba a ser la cosa.

Momo es el dios de la risa y las bromas, y para conseguir de nuevo el favor de Zeus se ofreció para "supervisar" el viaje de los elegidos a través de la búsqueda del cetro dorado, lo que me decía de ya que no iba poder contar con su apoyo, en dos días partiríamos… el básicamente me iba a vigilar mientras recolectaba las "pistas" como dijo, intente sacarle más información pero me dijo que me lo revelaría todo sobre la marcha, por supuesto dejé a un lado las bromas jocosas y macabras que me lanzó respecto a mi "fatídica" suerte, luego se retiró asegurándome que partiríamos en la mañana.

Además también les explique la razón por la que Zeus se puso tan agresivo respecto a la actitud de mi padre, Quirón mostro un semblante triste y nostálgico como si tratara de recordar a la piloto como una campista más de la cabaña uno, todos se quedaron un tanto pensativos al respecto como si no aprobaran la soberbia del rey de los dioses, pero entendieran sus motivos.

-Vaya, ahora ambos tienen mucho en común- decía Leo mientras me observaba a mí y a Annabeth.

-Leo!- exclamo Piper.

Valdez se disculpó.

-No te dijo Momo que podrías esperar en esta búsqueda- comentó Jasón.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Parece que le gusta crear suspenso- respondí.

Hazel y Frank lucían preocupados e incapaces de decirme algo.

-Percy- exclamo Pipper con voz suave.

Annabeth continuaba silenciosa viendo su vaso y sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

-Muchachos por favor, me están matando con su actitud ahora- solté sin pensar, arrepintiendo después cuando todos ponían cara dura y luego creí notar como las manos de Annabeth temblaban ligeramente.

-No está bien…- ella murmuró.

Todos la miráramos enseguida.

-Sé que no, pero después yo…- comenzaba a explicarle cuando me volvió a interrumpir.

-No debiste interferir en la reunión del consejo de esa forma- declaró fríamente.

Todos quedamos en shock, sobre todo yo.

-Qué quieres decir?!- la interrogué.

Annabeth se puso de pie, comenzaba a lucir molesta luego me dirigió una mirada de enfado.

-Debiste callarte, dejar que pasara- añadió con más molestia.

Eso me sorprendió más de lo normal, los chicos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a lucir nerviosos.

-¡Me estás diciendo que no debería haber hecho nada!- exclamé.

-Si!- exclamo enojada.

-¡¿Que debí dejar a mi padre renunciar a su trono y a su poder?!- exclamé enojado

-Sí!- exclamo aún más enojada.

-¡Que debí quedarme callado y dejar que todos me tildaran de cobarde!- exclame aún más enojado.

-SÍ!- gritó aún mas enojada.

-¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!- le grite con verdadera fuerza sin pensar. -¡ERES TAN EGOÍSTA!-

Ella apretó con tal fuerza sus manos alrededor del vaso que sostenía que temía que se quebrara.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritó aún con más fuerza. – ¡TE ODIO!-

Acto seguido se fue de la sala hecha una furia derribando la silla que tenía detrás y tirando el vaso que sostenía… mi mente estaba tan nublada por las palabras fuertes que me dijo por lo que no cruzamos ninguna otra más cuando ella cruzo por mi lado rumbo a la puerta azotándola al cerrar.

Un silencio incomodo reino en la sala y todos estaban sorprendidos y nerviosos por lo que había pasado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí por ahora- dijo Rachel preocupada por la moral de todos.

Todos asintieron sin protestar y comenzaron a despejar el lugar, yo por mi parte seguía ahí de pie con los brazos sobre la mesa de ping pong notando además que la había abollado un poco con la fuerza que le imprimé al golpearla luego de que mi novia dijera esa última línea.

-Respira hondo Percy y cuenta hasta diez- me sugirió Quirón.

-Pero ella…- exclamé como tratando de enojarme más. -…lo que dijo-

Puso una mano en mi hombro, me sentí como aquellas tantas veces antes en su clase de latín cuando me frustraba demasiado al no poder entender algún tema o lección que nos daba pese a todo el esfuerzo y atención que tenía en mí.

-Sabes que ella solo está asustada-

Ahora era el momento cuando me sentía como un verdadero idiota por hablar sin pensar… pero pensé que lo mejor era esperar que nos bajaran los humos a los dos.

-Creo que iré a dar un paseo por ahí- dije.

Me dirigí hacia el lago para calmarme un poco, en el camino noté como hablaban sobre mí, hasta oí a uno de ellos balbuceaban sobre lo enojada que había visto a la consejera de la cabaña de Atenea, que nunca en su vida se había puesto así bla bla bla…

Para cuando llegué creo que todo el campamento habló de mí, pero me olvidé de todos ellos y me quite la camiseta naranja zambulléndome un rato, ya unos metros de profundidad sentía como los nervios se me calmaban y comenzaba a pensar con tranquilidad, pero aun así recordaba todas las palabras que me dijo… ni siquiera recordó como me sentí cuando tuve que difícilmente aceptar que ella siguiera la marca de Atenea, pero nunca le dije que se echara para atrás o que dejara tirada a su esquizofrénica madre minerva, eso fue lo que me dolió.

Volví a respirar profundo para tranquilizarme, pero cuando alzo la vista veo a un grupo de cuatro personas de pie junto al muelle saludándome, por lo que decidí subir.

-Hola Percy- me saludo Grover.

-Hombre-G que hay?!- le saludé. –Qué tal Enebro- le dije a su novia que tenía pegada a su lado.

-Te olvidas de mí?!- me dijo otra cara conocida.

-Thalia- dije al verla, tenía una túnica ligera para el verano sin capucha… su cabello era mucho más largo de lo que recordaba ya casi no se veía como la chica punk gótica que solía ser, seguramente la inmortalidad la trataba muy bien, pero no le hice ningún comentario al respecto pues derivaría en una larga e inútil discusión acerca de su inmortalidad a medias, como sea… comencé a ponerme algo nervioso al darme cuenta que me veía fijamente.

Tal vez no debí quitarme la camiseta.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó.

-Por qué lo preguntas?!- le dije porque seguramente ella también ya estaba al tanto sobre todo al respecto del cetro dorado, porque inclusive pude ver al resto de las cazadoras cuando me dieron la bienvenida al aterrizar, pero no la vi a ella porque se había ido a comunicar con su jefa artemisa, o al menos eso me dijeron el resto de las cazadoras.

-Sabemos que solo te sumerges en el lago cuando te encuentras muy irritado-

-Oh…- balbuceé. -…Seguramente ya te has enterado de lo que pasó en la casa grande- le dije.

-Cómo siempre- dijo Nico di Angelo de pie al lado de la cazadora, era más alto que el año pasado y su cabello también había crecido un poco más, pero seguía igual de desgreñado, además de seguir llevando esos pantalones negros, su chaqueta de aviador y esa anillo de cráneo en el dedo.

-Cuando llegaste?!- le pregunté emocionado.

-Después de ver el especial de Canal Hefesto en mi habitación del inframundo-

-Oh! Sí claro- afirmé.

-Pero no se van a separar, verdad?!- pregunto Enebro preocupada de forma inocente por nosotros.

-No, claro que no…- le aseguré. -…creo-

Oí unos chasquidos de lengua justo detrás de ellos.

-No es bueno que te vayas enojado antes de ir a una búsqueda- me dijo Rachel apareciendo luego entre ellos vestida con unos jeans gastados y descoloridos y una camiseta fucsia con su logo descocido.

-Ya veré como lo arregló- le dije para calmarlos a todos.

-Pero debes entenderla Percy!- exclamo Nico.

-Entiendo porque lo hizo- aseguré. –Pero no como pudo hacerlo-

Suspiré profundamente mientras el agua se agitaba a mí alrededor como un pequeño remolino reaccionando a mis emociones.

-Supongo que es mejor que hable con ella- añadí. –Pero primero creo que debo dejar que se calme, o podría empeorarlo todo-

Los chicos no pusieron objeción, ya conocían como se ella se ponía cuando se enfadaba… luego note como sus semblantes continuaban tristes, no hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber por qué.

-Chicos… aún no estoy muerto- les balbuceé.

-Disculpa, es que nosotros- decía Grover balbuceando nerviosamente como siempre… pero en lugar de seguir hablando saco una lata de refrescos de su pantalón y la mordió.

-Estamos muy preocupados por ti Percy- afirmó Nico con una mirada triste.

Seguramente porque él sería capaz, en el peor de los escenarios, de sentir mi muerte en el acto… por lo que no se me ocurrieron palabras para consolarlo.

-Vamos chicos, Están hablando de Percy!- exclamo Thalia dando ánimos. –El héroe de la titanomaquía y la gigantomaquía, además de haber escapado de la muerte una vez y ser uno de los pocos propuestos para la inmortalidad-

Mi vieja amiga casi me hace sonrojar con ese comentario, supongo que en algo se parece a su hermano.

-Gracias Thalia- le di cumplido mientras salía del agua y me ponía de nuevo de la camiseta antes de que me sonrojara de verdad.

-Pero hay algo raro detrás de todo este asunto-

Aquello me llamó la atención, tal vez mi buen amigo Nico podía darme algún spoiler de mi búsqueda fatal.

-Después de enterarme me dediqué a buscar a las almas de esos héroes caídos…-

Todos gemimos sorprendidos y a la vez esperanzados, miramos todos a la vez al hijo de Hades exaltados sobre todo yo, él se puso nervioso al ser el centro de atención supongo que al ser alguien de las profundidades recibir tanta atención era un poco incómodo.

-El hecho es…- dijo mientras se aclaraba la sorpresa luego de olvidar su nerviosismo. –¡No encontré a ni uno de ellos!-

Todos quedamos mudos.

-Qué?!- balbuceó Grover.

-Entonces… están vivos!- pregunto Enebro esperanzada.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no, están muertos- aseguró poniendo triste a la ninfa. –Pero sus almas… no se encuentran en ninguna parte del inframundo-

Aquello no hizo más que alarmarnos.

-Ni en el Eliseo, ni los asfódelos, ni en los campos de castigo- explicaba. –No están en ninguna parte-

Tragué saliva por un momento, y luego sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

-Tal vez…- decía Rachel luciendo tan preocupada como Annabeth lo estuvo antes de nuestra desagradable pelea. -…No deberías ir en esa búsqueda Percy-

Otra vez volvimos a quedar en medio de un silencio incómodo.

-Chicos…- balbuceé pero luego no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

De hecho, hasta yo me estaba asustando un poco, porque cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera pudiera ser capaz de descansar en paz (en el peor de los casos claro está), en cuanto mi cuerpo se secó Rachel me abrazó, así es… estaba tan enojado con la pelea con Annabeth y centrado en la charla con mis amigos antes de salir del agua que me olvide de permanecer seco, Thalia poso su mano en mi hombre mientras Nico trataba de lucir calmado pero me di cuenta de que, como mi novia, él también estaba asustado, Enebro por su parte se abrazaba aún más de Grover mientras que mi amigo Hombre-G le temblaba el labio inferior mientras masticaba su lata.

Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hablar con mi madre.

Fui a la casa grande, en el camino pasando por el área común y no encontré ni un solo rastro de Annabeth… traté de no pensar en ella por ahora y seguí mi camino, ya una vez dentro le pedí Quirón si podía usar el teléfono, habíamos colocado un teléfono público de emergencia en el segundo piso junto a la mesita de noche del señor D para realizar llamadas solo en casos de suma urgencia, aunque esta no lo era y como el Señor D. no estaba, él me permitió usarlo.

Deposité un dracma en la ranura metálica de bronce y marqué el número, después de unos segundos de oír el tono de llamada alguien me contestó.

-Aló!- contestó justo la persona con quien quería charlar.

-Hola Mamá!-

-PERCY! Hijo mío- exclamo sorprendida. –Cómo estás?!-

Dudé por un segundo pensando si debía o no. informarle.

-Estupendamente- mentí. –Cómo vas tú-

Calló por un momento y luego pude oír como hiperventilaba un poco.

-Mamá! Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí Percy, estoy bien- respondió sin hacerme sentir muy seguro. –Es solo que…-

Volvió a quedarse callada y a hiperventilar… o se encontraba en medio de algún incendio y le costaba respirar, o estaba leyendo un libro muy bueno… así era ella, pero la respuesta que me dijo me sorprendió.

-Me lo propuso Percy- balbuceó. –Finalmente Paul…- dijo quedándose muda.

Me quede dubitativo por un minuto, y luego lo entendí.

-EN SERIO?!- exclamé ahora igual de sorprendido y agitado que ella.

-SÍ!-

-Mamá…- balbuceé algo conmovido.

Ahora les explico, recuerdan a mi Padrastro, Paul Blofis, el novio de mi mamá.

Bueno, la cosa es que él me confeso un día que llevaba un tiempo considerando finalmente la idea de pedirle la mano a mi mamá, y como la cereza en el pastel había charlado conmigo SERIAMENTE al respecto, lo que me hacía sentir muy bien ya que… a diferencia de cierto idiota que la hizo sufrir demasiado en el pasado y a quien no mencionare (¡APESTOSO GABEEEEE!), el me hacía sentir como un hombre al compartir conmigo sus sentimientos hacia mi madre.

Al principio me acostumbré a su presencia, luego se ganó mi respecto cuando tomo una espada y luchó contra algunos monstruos ayudando a mi madre en la batalla del monte Olimpo, ahora estoy contento de enterarme de que será por fin esa figura paterna humana que faltaba en mi vida.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Mamá!- exclamé.

-Ay hijo! Gracias…!- dijo. -…hemos programado la boda para septiembre, justo antes del inicio del año escolar…-

Menos mal que era una charla por teléfono porque la mandíbula casi se me cae al saber que ella se casaría al terminar el verano.

-…Para que tú y Annabeth puedan venir!-

Aquello me hizo recordar que aún teníamos un asunto pendiente.

-Eso, es genial mamá!- dije. –Ahí estaremos- le dije sin pensar en decirle que nos habíamos peleado.

-Había pensado en darte la sorpresa al salir ya que pensé que no existía teléfonos en el campamento- explico dándome a entender porque se oyó tan sorprendida cuando descubrió que se trataba de mí.

No voy a mentirles diciéndome que no me emocioné al punto de que se me saliera una lagrimilla, desde hace años que deseaba que mi madre encontrara la felicidad, que dejara de pensar tanto en mí y que encontrara a la persona ideal, ahora sabía que esa persona iba a ser Paul.

-Se encuentra el novio por ahí- le dije en broma.

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta recobrando la compostura. –Aún no ha vuelto de dar clases a los chicos de verano en la Goodie-

-Oh!-

Dándome cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de dos minutos y de que no tenía más cambio en mi bolsillo decidí acabar.

-Nos vemos cuando regresé- le decía. –Te verás grandiosa de blanco-

-De hecho…- comenzó a balbucear como si aún le faltara por revelarme algo más. -…él estuvo de acuerdo en que usara un vestido azul-

Se me hincharon las mejillas de golpe, y un luego solté una GRANDISÍMA carcajada, tan fuerte que creo que todo el campamento me oyó… rápidamente me tape la boca mientras aún oía a mi madre reír desde el otro lado.

-Nos vemos pronto Percy!-

La llamada se perdió y oí el mensajito de deposite otro dracma para continuar pero yo seguía riéndome con la boca cubierta, luego esa risa se me apagó rápidamente para dar paso a la calma y luego a un GRANDISIMO remordimiento.

-Mamá…-

Decidí terminar por esa noche, la expresión que tenía Malcolm cerca de su cabaña me decía que Annabeth no quería hablar conmigo aún y para matar mi buen humor, esa noche tuve pesadillas.

Otra vez la misma cueva del futuro, solo que ahora estaba frente a un trono de piedra tallado contra la pared de roca azul gris oscura, y sentado en ella había un gigante como los de mi sueño anterior cuando me encontraba en el palacio de Poseidón mi Padre, solo que este a diferencia de los otros dos vestía con una camiseta gris tormenta ajustada que remarcaba sus músculos y un taparrabos de tela animal a manera de pantalones, este tenía una mirada más amenazante que los otros dos con quienes soñé, y la misma protuberancia saliendo de su cabeza velado con una sombra solo que no estaba ni en el centro ni a la izquierda de su cabeza, sino a la derecha.

Frente a él había un hombre, delgado y escuálido con un traje gris elegante de corbata azul que se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Pronto empezará…- gruño con felicidad el monstruo del trono. -…Asegúrate de estar preparado- le indico al hombre frente a él.

-Pero señor…- balbuceó pudiendo notar su rostro pálido, delgado y afilado de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color peinado hacia atrás. -…aún estoy trabajando en el primer grupo-

El monstruo gruño descontento.

-Ud. Me dijo que debía tenerlos preparados para actuar luego del golpe- se quejó dando un paso hacia él. –Ahora, debo preparar al nuevo "espécimen" para conservación?!-

El monstruo gruño más fuerte y se puso de pie.

-Ud. ya sabe que hacer eso me toma bastante tiempo…- decía mientras no se intimidaba ante el avance serio del monstruo. -…podría no tener preparado el grupo de prueba que planea usar a tiempo-

Ya parado frente a él el monstruo inclino la cabeza para verlo bien, y luego gruño.

-Solo hazlo!-

El hombro bajo la vista y algo temeroso contesto.

-Si señor-

Luego de hacer una reverencia se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

El monstruo se volteó de regresó de a su trono y viendo el techo de roca balbuceó.

-Pronto obtendremos nuestra venganza-

Acto seguido se sentó.

A la mañana siguiente Percy se despertó más confundido que antes respecto a estos sueños, luego recordó una oración de la profecía.

"_Más los tres grandes se impondrán"._

Si contaba a los dos monstruos de su sueño anterior junto con este hacían tres, pero y el misterioso hombre… y para empezar, que hacía un humano trabajando con ellos, a menos que se tratara de un semidiós, pero por sus ojos negros no podía identificar de quien lo sería.

Aún le quedaba todo el día de hoy para prepararse ya que mañana partiría en busca del cetro dorado, así que bien podría quebrarse la cabeza tratando conectar los sueños que tuvo o mejor podría entrenar un poco más… y de paso tratar de hacer las paces con su novia.

En el gran salón pensó que se encontraría con Annabeth, pero Malcolm le dijo que ella había desayunado temprano seguramente para no verlo, quería ir a buscarla y hablar… pero Clarisse de pronto apareció frente a mí, por órdenes de Quirón, y me "arrastró" a la arena.

Ahí nos topamos con la Srta O'Leary, mi mastín infernal, la cual me derribo apenas entrando y le gruño a Clarisse, luego de limpiar la baba tomo el maniquí mordisqueado que dejaba cada vez en la esquina.

-Vamos chica- pronuncié mientras agitaba al muñeco. –¡Atrapa al griego!- se lo lancé.

Después de jugar con ella un par un rato se retiró a una esquina a seguir mordiendo el maniquí, así finalmente podíamos practicar.

-Veamos qué es lo que tienes Percy!- exclamo Clarisse.

Destapé a Riptide mientras me preguntaba porque de repente Clarisse usaba mi nombre para hablarme en lugar de mi apellido como lo suele hacer siempre, al igual que su padre… no tuve tiempo de pensar porque de inmediato comenzó a atacarme, pero bloqueé rápidamente su nueva lanza eléctrica pero esta me transmitía ligeros toques eléctricos al hacer contacto con mi espada, aturdiéndome por escasos segundos, sin embargo pude mantenerme en guardia y logré parar varios de sus ataques.

-Maldición!- gruño al ver que no caía.

La verdad es que había mejorado muchísimo con la espada, debía de hacerlo, recordé mi experiencia en el mediterráneo cuando los piratas de Crisaor abordaron el argos II y nos sometieron, además de cómo su capitán el hombre de oro me venció de forma muy fácil y humillante, de no haber sido por una inocente lata de coca-cola light habríamos sido entregados a Gea por una recompensa, fue por eso que me propuse a mejorar mi técnica, ahora todos decían que mi habilidad se equiparaba la que tuvo Luke en su día.

-Diablos!- maldijo Clarisse al ver que la acorralaba.

Finalmente luego de contener su espada, hice el giro rápido que Luke me había enseñado y la desarmé apuntando luego hacia su cuello.

-Has mejorado…- dijo, pero con un tono de voz más insultante que de cumplido.

Levanté una ceja ante su "actitud amistosa" así que decidí tomarlo como un cumplido.

-Gracias-

Más tarde, fue el turno de Will (a pedido de Quirón también) de darme cátedra en la peor disciplina posible para mí…

-Vamos Percy, no es tan difícil!- decía mientras tensaba su arco.

Yo por mi parte cada vez que tensaba el mío los campistas a mí alrededor se alejaban unos cinco metros por seguridad.

-No! Tienes que agarrarlo por el centro- me dijo.

Sus instrucciones para el arco eran tan difíciles para mí como programar la hora en una videograbadora, finalmente decidí "apuntar" al campo, más bien a una paloma mecanizada creada por Leo para ser usada en las prácticas, pero fallé miserablemente, y de paso la flecha reboto en la barra de seguridad del canal de tiro, luego en el techo de la cabina de tiro y finalmente se incrustó en la pared detrás nuestro justo a centímetros del cabeza de Katie Gardiner quien sudaba frío.

-Ay…!- balbuceé.

Recuerdo la última vez que casi mato a la consejera de la cabaña de Deméter con un mal tiro, más tarde encontré raíces de hiedra venenosa en mi cama… pero esta vez ella solo levantó el dedo luciendo aún nerviosa y asustada pero tratando de hacerme sentir mejor mientras pensaba que un arco y un carcaj de flechas no estaría en mi equipo a elegir para mañana.

La práctica de pegasos con Pipper, Hazel y Butch (el consejero líder de la cabaña de la diosa Iris) fue mucho mejor, los pegasos no tenían ningún problema en que los montara sobre todo mi buen amigo BlackJack… llevaban volando unos veinte minutos por el aire, cuando de pronto apareció como una ráfaga de tormenta un Pegaso oscuro de nubes negras que saltaban chispas como truenos, y sobre este…

-Te apetece una carrera Percy- me retó.

Sonreí desafiante.

-Hagámoslo!-

Rápidamente BlackJack se pegó al lado de Tempestad, el espíritu tormenta de Jasón, justo sobre el establo.

-El que dé una vuelta completa desde la playa hasta la casa grande gana- explico el pretor arreando a su Pegaso.

-Hecho!-

Abajo las chicas, y Butch, comprendiendo nuestras intenciones decidieron servir de jueces y Rachel decidió dar la largada con un pañuelo rosa que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans

-En sus marcas, listos… fuera!-

Ambos arrancamos con nuestros pegasos a tal velocidad que creamos un fuerte ventarrón debajo de nosotros que soplo sobre las chicas, y Butch, alterando a además a los pegasos que relincharon, ambos íbamos muy parejos cuando nos acercábamos a los campos de fresas, luego vi a Jasón descender rápidamente y comenzar a maniobrar alrededor de las fresas, las ninfas y los sátiros causando más ventarrones que soplaron sobre todos los espíritus y las fresas.

-Quiere lucirse eh?!- balbuceé.

Cuando pasamos la primera mitad del bosque acercándonos al rio fue mi turno de bajar, me pegué casi al ras del agua que las patas de BlackJack levantaron un delgado y alto oleaje que baño a todas las nereidas que nadaban cerca, luego ascendí dando un giro en espiral salpicando el aire con gotas de agua provocando pequeños trazos de colores arcoíris hasta volver a la altura donde sobrevolaba Jasón quien observó mi maniobra.

-Con qué esas tenemos- me gritó debido al fuerte viento que pasaba por nuestros oídos.

Ambos aceleramos hasta llegar a las playas, donde un pequeño grupo de campistas se divertían, volamos alrededor de ellos dando una vuelta en U levantando tanto agua como arena y dejando un pequeño ventarrón detrás nuestro, luego enfilamos de vuelta hacia el campamento mientras apenas oímos como detrás nuestro los chicos nos vitoreaban, pasamos sobre el muro de lava y por el fuerte ventarrón que dejamos detrás casi hacemos que los dos chicos que lo trepaban se cayeran.

Pasamos por el arsenal donde hicimos saltar varias armas, por la cancha de voleibol y baloncesto mandamos las pelotas a volar tanto que Chris rodríguez encestaba el balón de voleibol en el aro mientras que Lou Ellen (consejera en jefe de la cabaña de Hécate) golpeaba sobre la red con su delgada mano el duro balón de baloncesto.

Ya pasando por el área común apresuramos nuestra marcha viendo a la casa grande a unos metros delante, parecíamos dos cometas volando a toda velocidad cuando finalmente cruzamos por encima del techo de madera del edificio arrancando el pararrayos con la fuerza del viento, tiramos de nuestros pegasos para bajar un poco la velocidad cuando vimos a Peleus salir casi volando del árbol de Thalia a causa de la fuerza del ventarrón.

Finalmente aterrizamos frente al pórtico de la casa grande colina abajo donde Rachel, Thalia, Nico y Butch nos esperaban.

-Es un empate!- declaró la oráculo con emoción.

Ambos nos miramos y luego fruncimos el ceño como si no estuviéramos de acuerdo… los chicos notaron esto y comenzaron a lucir nerviosos, pero para tranquilizarlos me acerqué trotando a su lado choque los puños con el hijo de Júpiter de manera amistosa.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer, Jasón!-

-Lo mismo digo, Percy!-

Ambos reímos, mientras nuestros amigos sonrieron.

Ya para la tarde, lo único que pensaba era en reconciliarme con Annabeth… pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Parecía ser que siempre empezaba y terminaba sus actividades temprano para no tener que toparse conmigo, incluyendo las comidas, para las cinco de la tarde Malcolm me dijo que ella y los chicos de su cabaña estaban encerrados en una práctica privada en la galería de tiro.

-Genial…- murmuré.

Por lo que decidí pasearme un rato por ahí, cuando me enteré estaba en el área común, y me topé con una conocida.

-Hola Maya!-

Se volteó sorprendida y alzo una mano amistosamente.

-Dónde está Annabeth?!- me preguntó.

Le dije que estaba en una práctica privada y que tal vez la vería para cenar, se quedó callada por un segundo como si pensara en algo… ayer cuando llegué ella se fue en silencio y no la vi la mayor parte del día, ahora estábamos ahí los dos así que pensé que podríamos hablar.

Después de proponérselo nos fuimos a la arena…

-Qué tal tú estancia hasta ahora?!-

-…Genial!- contestó luego de una pausa.

-Me alegro-

Ambos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, así que ella volvió a hablar.

-Debió ser duro estar frente a los dioses del Olimpo-

-No, de hecho se me ha vuelto tan común-

Me miro extrañado como si fuera una respuesta antinatural, como el abrazo que le di a mi Padre en medio del salón de los Olímpicos, luego dijo.

-Wow! Que valiente eres!-

Obviamente noté el sarcasmo, pero con algo de humor en su voz.

-Oye, no es necesario el sarcasmo-

-Supongo que en algo tienes razón- le contesté.

Luego comencé a ver al cielo pensando de nuevo en el día que se terminaba y en aquello aún debía hacer, comenzando a perder un poco la esperanza de hacer las paces con ella antes de mañana… creó que Maya me notó porque de inmediato preguntó.

-Estás pensando en tú misión?!-

-Soy tan obvio?!-

-Tu rostro luce peculiar cuando te preocupas-

Yo me reí recordando a cierta persona que pensaba lo mismo.

-Mi novia dice que me veo lindo cuando me preocupó-

Ella rio entre dientes.

-Supongo que su relación debe ser el centro de atención en el campamento-

Recordé la vez que todos los campistas nos tiraron a mí y a Annabeth al lago luego de que ambos formalizáramos nuestra relación.

-Desearía que no lo fuera tanto…- comencé a explicar. -…pero las niñas de afrodita huelen el romance como sabueso combinado con recaudador fiscal-

Comenzó a reírse con ganas ante mi comentario, pero yo le advertí.

-Si llegas a juntarte con alguien ten por seguro que la cabaña de Afrodita lo sabrá y pronto estarás en oídos de todos-

Lucio pensativa por un segundo, como si ya hubiera pasado por aquello.

-No creo que eso pasé- aseguró.

Entonces se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el centro de la arena.

-Te apetece practicar?!-

Decidí que para despejar mi mente un rato de todas mis preocupaciones, un minuto después estábamos frente a frente, ella tomo una espada cerca de una estantería llena de ellas, luego yo saque mi bolígrafo letal y destape la punta convirtiéndose rápidamente en un metro de letal bronce celestial.

-¡Eso sí que es genial!- me dijo un cumplido.

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo el primer día que la recibí- le respondí.

Pronto se puso en guardia.

-Lista?!- pregunto.

Ella me respondió poniéndose en guardia, sosteniendo con ambas manos su arma a un lado de su cabeza.

Nuestros aceros chocaron en un estallido de chispas, forcejeamos durante un par de segundos… era muy ágil, bastante. Luego nos separamos, ella contraataco con una estocada pero yo la desvié con un movimiento circular enfrente de mí y a un costado pero luego volvió a ataque esta vez por la derecha pero la bloquee, estuvimos otro par de minutos intercambiando golpes, nuestros movimientos y coordinación estaban perfectamente sincronizados como si cada uno supiera el movimiento del otro y actuara en consecuencia.

Las espadas chocaron nuevamente y presionamos, ella aprovecho que estaba concentrado en mi empuje y me rodeó sin separarse de mi espada, pero deduje su táctica y me separó durante su movimiento extendiendo su hoja y yo la mía.

Ambos quedamos de frente y costado con los brazos extendidos y con la espada uno apuntando en el cuello de otro.

-Eres bueno…!- me dijo.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás- le dije.

Nos sentamos en un banco cerca y continuamos charlando mientras nos secábamos con un par de toallas que encontré cerca.

-Y que piensa Annabeth respecto a…-

Incliné la cabeza recordando otra vez como nos gritamos en el salón de la casa grande y las palabras de Quirón.

-Está muy aterrada…- confesé. -…aunque sabe muy bien como disimularlo- dije recordando sus palabras.

Luego ella se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, como si se hubiera encerrado en sus pensamientos, observé de nuevo aquellos ojos verde esmerilados que tenía arrugados mientras pensaba, aunque nos topamos muy pocas veces cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos sentía como si quisiera leer mi mente, a pesar de mostrarse como una persona amable y algo tímida ella era una luchadora innata, en verdad era raro que los dioses no la reclamaran cuando he visto (luego de la titanomaquía) que apenas pasa un día o dos antes de que aparezca alguna señal sobre ellos, luego de notar su desempeño alrededor de estas semanas bien podría haberla tachado como una hija de ares, pero no se parecía en nada a los chicos rudos y metaleros de esa cabaña, luego se me pasaba por la cabeza que probablemente sea hija de Apolo, pero su talento no era tan bueno (aunque al final mucho mejor que el mío).

Su rostro lucía tan pensativo que casi parecía estar en trance.

-Te sucede algo?!- le pregunté mientras la zarandeaba de su hombro.

Pero ella salió de su mente y sonrió de forma inocente.

-Sigues en la cabaña de Hermes?!- le pregunté.

-Parece…- respondió.

-Es raro que los dioses no te hayan reclamado aún- le dije.

-Me siento a gusto donde estoy- me dijo. –No hay problema.

Probablemente sea tal vez una hija de Hermes, pero el encargado de Hermes Express ya debería haberla reclamado.

-No pierdas la fe, seguro que pronto sabremos quién es tu familiar divino- le dije con ánimos.

Pero ella lució nerviosa, como si le arrojara un balde de agua fría encima.

-Eso… espero- balbuceó medio dudándolo.

De pronto oír su estómago gruñir y luego sonrojarse de vergüenza.

-Por qué no vamos a comer algo?!-

-Buena idea- contestó.

Se marchó hacia el gran salón pero antes de salir de la arena se volteó una última vez y me dijo.

-Te deseo suerte para mañana-

Le di una media sonrisa para luego verla irse hacia su cabaña antes de cenar, sin embargo, antes de hacer yo también lo mismo decidí que ya era hora de hablar con Annabeth…


	18. El viaje de mi vida

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Pensé en alguna una estrategia digna de Atenea para encontrar a mi novia y que esta no se escapara para evitarme… esconderme en la fuente de agua en medio del área común y esperar a que el grupo de la cabaña de Atenea apareciera a dejar sus cosas antes de cenar.

Pase media hora sumergido en el agua de la fuente hasta que llegaron, pero no vi a Annabeth con ellos.

-Malcolm!- exclamé saliendo de sorpresa del agua y causándoles un susto leve a todos.

-Percy! Qué haces ahí?- me preguntó.

-Dónde está Annabeth?!-

-Bueno…-

Comencé a molestarme y él lo notó, de pronto todos los campistas de Atenea me rodearon como si estuvieran listos para saltarme pensando que me pondría violento, lo que me decía que seguramente se enteraron, de alguna forma, lo que ocurrió en la sala de reuniones.

Malcolm suspiro resignado.

Unos minutos después cuando el sol ya casi se ponía en el horizonte me dirigía sigilosamente hacia la galería de tiro donde él me había dicho que mi novia se quedó encerrada… cuando visualicé las cabinas claramente la vi.

Estaba de pie dentro de la cabina de práctica mirando la diana a la distancia, pero su arco estaba asentado en la mesa de frente mientras que ella estaba cabizbaja y pensativa sin percatarse al parecer que estaba a menos de tres de ella, decidí entonces desechar el sigilo y aparecer detrás de ella.

-Annabeth…?-

Levantó la cabeza viendo hacia el comienzo del cielo nocturno luego de una pequeña pausa pero sin voltear aún a verme, estaba de pie erguida de la misma forma en la que actuó cuando me dijo todas esa cosas horribles ayer, por un momento sentí que iba a enfurecer de nuevo y que volvería a actuar a la defensiva, esto podría terminar mal otra vez, pero aun así yo ya no estaba molesto, había perdido todo el día que pudo pasar a su lado, mañana Momo vendría y comenzaría mi búsqueda debía hablar con ella...

-Escucha…- balbuceé con toda honestidad. -…yo, quiero decirte que…-

Estaba mirando al suelo por un momento mientras balbuceaba cuando oí que se daba la vuelta, alcé la vista y vi cómo se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó con sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho.

–¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó dolorida. -¡Perdóname!-

Quedé aturdido por un segundo al verla actuar de esa forma casi suplicante mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

-No debí decirte todas esas cosas tan horribles…- balbuceó. –Es que yo…-

Después de recuperarme del shock la abracé también afectuosamente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en ella, perdí la noción del tiempo por un rato como si intentara compensar todo el tiempo que perdimos ese día con ese simple abrazo, comencé a acariciar su pelo cuando ella empezó a sollozar.

-Tranquila… ya…- la consolaba.

Finalmente se secó las lágrimas y me vio a los ojos, vi que todavía quedaba una en su mejilla derecha y se la limpié cuidadosamente.

En el gran salón el resto de los chicos suspiraban felices al vernos juntos de nuevo cenando en la mesa de Poseidón, tanto Pipes como Rachel y Thalia me dieron palmadas en los hombros a la distancia desde su sitio Quirón sonreía complacido junto con aquella barba gris crecida que ya ahora le daba la apariencia de un anciano.

Pero durante la cena ella todavía seguía triste, lo cual me impidió disfrutar mejor de esta… pero la entendía en cierta forma, mire a la mesa de Hermes y vi como Maya me veía de reojo, más tarde luego de terminar nos quedaban un par de horas antes de dormir así que llevé a Annabeth a la orilla del lago, al mismo lugar donde estuvimos hace una semana viendo los fuegos artificiales y nos recostamos en la arena.

En lugar de hablar continuamos en silencio por un rato más que me parecía eterno, hasta que ella finalmente me tomo de la mano.

-Has hablado con Poseidón de nuevo?!- pregunta Annabeth pero su voz parecía lejana y triste.

-Solo con Tyson- afirme recordando el mensaje iris que le mandé luego de volver del Olimpo, seguramente él también me vio así que ya no era secreto para nadie. –Está hecho un manojo de nervios- añadí.

-Así es él- respondió ella.

-Pero mi Padre…- balbuceé.

También recuerdo que recibí luego un mensaje iris de su parte, podía notar que aún no aprobaba mi decisión… lo cual era irónico ya que él nunca objetó ninguna de las decisiones tomadas en mi vida hasta ahora, ni siquiera mi relación con una hija de atenea (pero parece que solo porque ella no lo aprobaba), sin embargo me preguntó sobre Momo el dios de la risa y yo le dije que estaría mañana en la mañana listo para partir, él me dijo que estaría ahí presente por qué según el acuerdo que todos los Olímpicos hicieron, el elegido que era enviado a la búsqueda del cetro dorado podía recibir "una bendición" especial de su padre divino que le protegiera durante su viaje.

Pero si nadie en mil años había logrado volver de aquella búsqueda duda que pudiera ser útil, sin embargo era un buen gesto después de todo.

Annabeth me tomo de la mano con más fuerza sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Me sorprendió bastante que él… bueno

-Sí, a mí también…

De nuevo estuvimos en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a narrarme su propia experiencia.

-Cuando estuve en aquel túnel subterráneo en Roma- decía ella. –Tuve mucho miedo en verdad-

Solté mi mano y la acerqué a mí con abrazo.

-Pero aun con todo eso, el agujero, el tobillo roto, las arañas, la sala con… Aracne- dijo esto último tragando algo de saliva. -…pude sobrevivir-

La abracé con más fuerza como si aún quisiera consolarla por aquel momento horrible que vivió.

-Porque eras lista y fuerte- le decía. –Mucho más que yo-

-No…- balbuceó. –sobreviví, porque me propuse volver contigo-

Me coloqué de costado para verla directo su mirada tormenta, esos grises y tormentosos ojos en los cuales podría perderme una vida entera viéndoles, así como Annabeth… quien se acercó más a mí.

-Ya te perdí una vez antes…- le dijo mientras se aferraba a mi brazo y hundía su rostro en mi hombro -…no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez-

-Ya no hables más de eso, solo…- le dijo finalmente luego de una pausa y ambos permanecieron callados a partir de aquí, como si las palabras ya no fueran necesarias, como si se dijeran todo lo querían con sus movimientos.

De nuevo volvió a verme e intentó disculparse por cómo había actuado antes pero esta vez yo le di la razón ya que estos últimos días no me había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentía realmente respecto a todo esto, seguramente como yo cuando tuve que dejarla ir sola en busca de aquella estatua que ahora descansa en el templo de su madre en el Olimpo, le confesé que incluso en ese aspecto ella era mejor que yo… ósea, la búsqueda que le encomendó su esquizofrénica madre minerva fue incluso más noble de lo que parecía… por qué aquella perdida no fui culpa de sus propios familiares sino de unos barbaros invasores, confiando ciegamente en sus hijos la tarea de recuperar el orgullo de Grecia.

En cambio mi búsqueda era un castigo vieras por donde lo vieras, otorgado por Zeus como escarmiento a su familia de pendencieros que intento destronarlo (gracias a Hera para colmo), una penitencia que ha sido cumplida con sangre desde hace mil años… pero sin embargo había algo de esperanza en todo esto, porqué si conseguía lograrlo, si recuperaba el cetro dorado y lo traía de vuelta, podría acabar con el rencor que ha guardado hacia su familia, tal vez por eso fue que los dioses me vieron con orgullo cuando me paré firme frente a Zeus

-Voy a hacerlo!-

Los ojos de Annabeth comenzaron a llenarse de vida nuevamente… luego mi mente me recordó las palabras que Nico respecto a las almas de los otros antes de mí, pero tuve que obligarme a lucir confiado.

-Recuperaré el cetro dorado- decía. –Y terminaré con este ciclo de odio y castigo-

Nos quedamos un par de horas más, justo antes de que el tiempo de las once cuando nos dimos cuenta de que se nos hacía tarde… corrimos hacia nuestras cabañas, mañana iba a ser un todo un día.

Pero como no tengo suerte, tuve otro sueño… y fue muchísimo peor que todo hasta ahora.

Estaba dentro de una cueva oscura, y destruida… había rocas esparcidas por todo el piso, el techo estaba rasgado y montañas de escombros a mi alrededor como montículos, era como si hubiera ocurrido un cataclismo ahí, me sentía cansado y con dolor, mucho dolor… sentí como algo caliente mojaba mi abdomen, cuando bajo la vista veo que mi abdomen estaba manchado de sangre de una herida recién hecha, comencé a desesperarme y corrí pero mi cuerpo entero estalló de dolor con el primer paso casi tropezando, me equilibre y caminé hacia un hoyo derruido en la pared que daba a un pasillo, avancé pesadamente por él, mi vista se nublaba a ratos o se ponía roja además de que paso que daba era un tormento mientras sentía que me desangraba por dentro.

Mientras caminaba por mi vida escuchaba unas risas gruesas y guturales haciendo eco en las cuevas, que pronto comenzaron a cantar…

"Corre corre y no dejes de correr…" tararéo. "…ya que si te detienes, contigo acabaré"

Aquella melodía se parecía mucho a un villancico, si ese fuera el caso sería el villancico de la muerte, pero me era difícil pensar con claridad por el dolor que sufría y la pesadez que comenzaba a sentir, luego de unos minutos el villancico de la muerte se calló.

"Percy…!"

Pero en su lugar comenzó a oír las voces de sus amigos que le hablaban, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Jasón, Frank, Hazel, Pipes, Leo y todos los otros campistas… se oían preocupados y algunos tristes.

"¡Percy!"

Aquella última voz era de su Annabeth que se oía como si estuviera destrozada emocionalmente.

"¡No te mueras!" suplicaba. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Camine otro buen trecho hasta llegar a un punto donde el túnel se bifurcaba, y frente a la división una persona vestida con una gabardina café sobre una coraza de bronce clara con unos jeans desgarrados estaba parada.

-Por dónde…?!- le pregunté sin pensar.

Ella señalo a la derecha, tenía el cabello rubio claro pero con su rostro ensombrecido, dirigí la vista hacia el pasillo.

-Seguro que es por….- pero cuando volví a verla ella no estaba.

De pronto el villancico mortal comenzó a sonar detrás de mí.

"Corre corre y no dejes de correr… ya que si te detienes, contigo acabaré"

Me olvide de la misteriosa chica y seguí mientras las punzadas de dolor en mi abdomen empeoraban, ya casi me costaba respirar y tenía ganas de desplomarme en el suelo pero sabía que si lo hacía sería mi fin, así que decidí seguir, el cantico a mis espaldas se hizo más audible cuando noté que tres sombras negras me seguían, sus pasos hacían temblar el pasillo haciendo más difícil mi marcha, sentí que me alcanzaban pero mientras me apuraba más dolor sentía, aunque antes ya había sufrido físicamente de manera excepcional, aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, tropecé con una piedra cayendo de rodillas, la melodía a mis espaldas aumentaba igual que el tamaño de las sombras que me seguían.

"este es mi fin?!" me preguntaba.

Entonces sentí un brillo rojizo similar al del cielo del campamento al atardecer, alcé mi cabeza y vi un punto rojo a la distancia, sentí renovadas fuerzas y me levanté… mi esfuerzo tremendamente doloroso se vio recompensando cuando noté que el túnel salía al exterior, el punto de cielo rojo se extendía conforme me acercaba y la melodía y las sombras detrás de mí parecían quedarse rezagadas.

Ya casi estaba fuera, solo faltaba unos metros… sentía que me iba a morir, pero aun así por lo menos iba a llegar a salir de ese maldito túnel, por fin la luz me encegueció mientras daba un paso fuera, estaba sobre un peñasco con vista al horizonte, pensé que me sentiría mejor con aquella vista… pero me sentí muchísimo peor.

Frente a mí solo había ruina y desolación, lo que parecía ser un extenso bosque no eran más que troncos secos y petrificados con restos oses de la fauna esparcidos como polvo, a lo lejos a la distancia lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Washington D.C. no eran más montones de escombros con esqueletos humanos calcinados alrededor, lo que quedaba del edificio del capitolio y la casa blanca se erguía sobre un paisaje apocalíptico, el cielo rojo no era como el rojo naranjado del atardecer, sino como un rojo intenso e infernal.

"Qué está pasando aquí?!" balbuceé.

De repente, el villancico de la muerte comenzó a oírse a mí alrededor, me quede aterrado por un minuto cuando vi como tres sombras comenzaban a cubrirme… me volteó lo más rápido que pude y sentí que algo me atravesaba de nuevo el abdomen, justo en el mismo lugar del que mi sangre brotaba.

No pude articular ninguna palabra, porque mi cuerpo entero era una masa de dolor… mi vista comenzó a nublarse y finalmente a oscurecerse mientras veía a un monstruo de tres metros con una chaqueta gris.

-Creíste que te escaparías- me dijo. –Pero no-

Finalmente me fui de espaldas mientras la esquina del peñasco se desmoronaba cayendo por un profundo y oscuro abismo… como la muerte misma.

Finalmente llegó el día, y ni siquiera aquel horrible sueño del cual aún me estremecía al recordarlo me iba a desanimar.

Por primera vez desde que llegué al campamento, me levanté temprano… las baños estaban vacíos así que disfrute lo mejor que pude el agua caliente de las duchas que pocas veces podía usar debido a la cantidad de gente, luego me dirigí al gran salón.

Me topé con la sorpresa de ver un desayuno estilo continental servido en mi mesa, además de una nota escrita a mano.

"_Disfruta de la comida con calma, Todos estaremos esperándote en la sala común" Quirón._

Aunque ese gesto me hacía sentir como un reo del pabellón de ejecución fue un buen detalle, pero le faltaba algo más.

-Adivina…?!- me dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas mientras me cubrían los ojos.

Sonreí de inmediato luego nos sentamos al lado del otro a desayunar, Annabeth lucía tranquila y contenta como siempre… sentí un gran alivio de volver a verla actuar como acostumbra, con esa sonrisa y alegría radiante, mientras engullía las tostadas y el jugo de mango con naranja ella no dejaba de contar algunos chismes del campamento para amenizar el ambiente, como uno el que Lou Ellen la consejera de la cabaña de Hécate había jugado de nuevo con la nariz de Miranda Gardiner, o la última broma que los Stoll le hicieron a Katie, o el nuevo invento de Leo (un atuendo que se convierte en armadura con el chasquido de los dedos) que aún le faltaba perfeccionar, o el "accidente" de Pipes durante la práctica de hechizos y pociones de la cabaña de Afrodita y la de Hécate (solo digamos que ahora las chicas que estaba ahí presentes no dejarían de sacudirse la caspa de sus cabellos por un buen par de semanas), el paseo romántico del tiempo compartido que Hazel y Frank estaban pasando en el campamento…

Annabeth no dejaba de hablar mientras comía, pero noté que estaba nerviosa y lo disimulaba con tanto bla bla, pero decidí no decir nada y continuar oyéndola, cuando terminamos descansamos un rato ahí sentados luego fuimos al establo donde mi buen amigo BlackJack descansaba, cuando les comenté que él sería mi montura durante mi viaje decidieron tratarlo como a un caballo de la realeza.

-Estás listo muchacho- le dije mientras la palmaba la cabeza.

"Yo nací listo jefe!" relincho emocionado.

Sonreí, notando luego a través del reflejo en los ojos de mi Pegaso que Annabeth a mi espalda bajaba la cabeza, cuando me volteé hacia ella de inmediato alzo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Es hora-

-Lo sé- ella murmuró

Cuando pasábamos cerca de la armería…

-Oh diablos!- balbuceé. –Casi lo olvido-

-Qué pasa?!- preguntó ella.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y saqué un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul con una cinta gris.

-Aunque hoy somos 22 de junio…- le decía. -…prefiero dártelo ahora-

-Percy…- apenas dijo ella conmovida ante el paquete rectangular.

Resulta que su cumpleaños caía justo un 23 de junio (bueno no es exactamente su cumpleaños, ya que para averiguar eso tendría que ir con Atenea y preguntarle "Oye Atenea, cuando fue el día que mi novia salió de tu Cabeza?!" eso sería embarazo y hasta mortal para mí) técnicamente es el día que según su padre, El Sr. Chase, ella fue entregada en una cuna de oro frente a su puerta, por lo que decidí usar ese día para celebrar su cumpleaños, y es aún más lindo porque esa fecha cae justo en medio de la semana de las fiestas Pananteneas (El aniversario de la Atenas de la antigua Grecia).

-Qué esperas? Abreló!-

Por un momento pareció intentar desatar el nudo, pero luego se contuvo y guardo el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de sus tejanos.

-Lo abriré cuando tú…- balbuceó pero se calló de inmediato.

Pensé que iba a decir, "cuando tú vuelvas" pero luego recordó que nos esperaban en la zona común, no dijo nada más así que seguimos hacia allá.

Desde que comenzamos a admitir a los hijos de los dioses menores el campamento tenía muchos más miembros que nunca, estábamos a finales de junio y debían ser aproximadamente más de 150 fichajes (me atrevería a decir que más de doscientos en total con los romanos ahí presentes) todos reunidos alrededor de la fuente del área común, en cuanto me acerqué al borde la multitud ellos abrieron un pasillo para mí, Black Jack y Annabeth por el cual atravesábamos mientras todos me vitoreaban, los más cercanos a mí me daban palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba Quirón en su forma de centauro con una camiseta que decía "SI TU AUTO FUERA UN CENTAURO YA ESTARIAS EN CASA" de pie frente a la fuente, y su lado el dios de la risa aguardaba.

Todos los consejeros de las cabañas incluidas las de los dioses menores, además de mis amigos con Jasón y los romanos también me veían con una mezcla de preocupación y júbilo.

-Percy…?!- dijo Piper mientras se acercó a mí.

Entonces me extendió una especie de tubo de crema azul y lo dejo en mis manos.

-Qué es esto?!-

Pipes comenzaba a ruborizarse levemente.

-Un experimento mío de la clase de magia y pociones…- explicaba.

Según me explico, era una crema bronceadora técnicamente, si me la aplicaba encima mi piel se haría resistente al fuego mientras se lo aplicaba en su mano como ejemplo y luego sacaba un mechero, lo prendía y acercaba la flama hacia el área embarrada asustándome un poco, pero luego vi asombrado como no se quemaba ni sentía dolor, hasta que mi piel la absorbiera claro… era un lindo detalle de su parte que podría serme muy útil.

-Gracias Pipes- nunca la llamé por el mote que Jasón le dio, lo cual me hizo sentir extraño, pero ella solo sonrío y regresó a su sitio a su lado..

Leo fue el siguiente que se me acercó.

-Una mochila?!- balbuceé mientras recibía lo que el campista de Hefesto me entregaba.

-Pero no es una mochila cualquiera- recalcó.

Luego me explico que era similar a su cinturón de herramientas que llevaba, pero aunque no podía generar herramientas mágicamente como el suyo si podía llevar una cantidad infinita de cosas, era una mochila "sin fondo" literalmente, para acceder al objeto que quisiera solo tendría que nombrarlo, él me lo demostró arrojando una botella de agua dentro cerrándola por un segundo, luego la abrió y le grito adentro "agua" retirando la cabeza para que de inmediato la misma botella de agua salía disparada como un corcho de botella.

-Genial!- dije mientras tiraba la mochila que había traído conmigo y pasaba todo su contenido a la de Leo.

-A poco no?!- sonrió socarronamente.

Entonces Grover fue el siguiente en acercarse acompañado por Enebro, llevando un par de zapatos que reconocía.

-Acaso esos son?!- balbuceé recordando hacía cuanto tiempo no las había visto.

Grover me entregó los zapatos alados de mi primer viaje, reforzados con algunas costuras extra encima, aunque sabía que era peligroso para mí estar en el aire suponía que como iba en la búsqueda del símbolo de poder mágico de Zeus creo que este podía darme un pase libre por el cielo en caso de que tenga que usarlos.

-Grover, yo…- balbuceaba pero él me golpeo amigablemente en el hombro.

-Solo acábalos Percy!- me dijo confiado, luego se acercó y me susurró. -Y no te preocupes, nos mantendremos en contacto-

Entonces recordé que ambos todavía compartíamos el lazo por empatía que habia creado conmigo hace tres años cuando gracias a este fuimos en su ayuda a la isla en el mar de los monstruos.

-Oh no!, claro que no!- pronunció alguien.

De pronto el Sr. D. apareció en una nube de luz, flotando frente a los dos, luego chasqueo sus dedos y ambos sacudimos la cabeza, sentí como un chispazo eléctrico, como si me clarisse me hubiera atravesado con su lanza eléctrica.

-¡Nada de lazos de empatía!- sentencio. -Ordenes de Zeus-

Grover quedo cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes Grover- le consolé.

Luego de Grover, mis dos mejores amigos romanos se me acercaron…

-Queremos darte esto Percy- me dijo Frank.

Ambos me extendieron un par de objetos circulares con forma de saquito o bolsita… no tenía idea de que pudiera ser, entonces su novia tomo la palabra.

-Es una bulla- dijo Hazel.

-Una, bulla?!- murmuré.

-Un símbolo fálico- dijo Frank finalmente.

Era como una especie de amuleto romano para la buena suerte… los legionarios en campaña los llevaban siempre al cuello y mantenía alejados a los malos espíritus.

-Amigos…- les dijo

Enseguida ambos me abrazaron con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho sí- me dijo Hazel con preocupación.

-Recuerda también que eres un soldado de Roma- añadió Frank al tiempo de separarse. –Y además siempre serás nuestro viejo pretor y amigo-

-Oh, pero que gran día el de hoy…!- dijo Momo con sarcasmo ante tanto sentimentalismo.

Quirón se dirigió a mí.

-Estamos todos aquí…- comenzaba a decir.

Entonces Annabeth tomo mi mano, recordé la noticia de la boda que mi madre dijo, con los vítores de todos y Quirón hablando solemnemente frente a nosotros mi cerebro comenzó a revolotear, volteé hacia Annabeth y por un segundo la imaginé con un vestido blanco.

-Aún no…- me dije mentalmente tratando de concentrarme en el discurso de Quirón.

-…Ahora el hijo del dios del mar, el agitador de la tierra, creador de huracanes, señor de los caballos va en busca del cetro dorado- termino de decir. –Salve, Perseus Jackson-

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en reverencia, entonces la fuente a nuestras espaldas estalló en una columna de agua y de ella apareció Poseidón, mi padre… y detrás de él.

-¡Hola Grandulón!- le dijo a Tyson.

-Hermano Percy!- exclamo, y por primera vez no salió a romperme la espalda con su abrazo.

En su lugar se me acercó, y extendió su mano.

-Aquí tienes, te lo devuelvo- me dijo mientras abría su palma y en ella reposaba Riptide, mi bolígrafo-espada. –Trabajé muchísimo en ella, espero que te gusté-

El día de ayer cuando Poseidón me llamo mediante un mensaje Iris, me pidió que le diera mi arma por unas horas… yo no sabía por qué, solo me dijo que iba a "mejorarla" para que me ayudara mejor en mi búsqueda, me preguntaba que le habría hecho, pero cualquier arma a la que mi hermano le hubiera puesto las manos encima seguramente sería un producto de alta calidad, a primera vista lucía como el típico bolígrafo de siempre, lo destape y se convirtió en la misma espada de siempre (aunque un poquito más larga de lo que recordaba) y luego de que la devolviera a su forma colocándole de nuevo la tapa…

-Presiona el botón- me dijo.

-El botón?!-

Me percaté de que en el otro extremo era del color del bronce, intrigado decidí apretar el botón… y de inmediato este creció rápidamente a la inversa, alargándose y formando una punta triangular aguda y retráctil, el otro extremo (el de la punta del boli) también se alargó hasta terminar en una superficie roma y dura.

-Wow!- murmuraban asombrados algunos campistas.

Y tenían razón de estarlo, al apretar aquel botón el bolígrafo se había convertido en una lanza arpón de puro bronce celestial, la apoye contra el suelo sintiéndola como una viga de acero al impacto.

-Para que mantengas a los malos alejados…- murmuro.

-¡Gran trabajo Tyson!- le alabé. –En serio te has superado Hermano-

Él se sonrojo.

-Y eso no es todo- balbuceó mi padre llamándome la atención.

Entonces Tyson se asustó y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó un reloj.

-Eso es…?!-

-Me lo traje conmigo cuando volví al fondo después de que Papá…- pero se calló para no hacer quedar mal a nuestro Padre ante todo el campamento.

Como tenía una mano ocupada con la lanza arpón me ayude a ponerme el reloj en mi otro brazo y presionó el cronómetro, rápidamente el círculo del reloj se expandió formando el escudo de bronce celestial que ya conocía (y que estaba dañado desde hacía cuatro años), sobre mi antebrazo la correa de cuero se amarraba, cuando pensé que se detendría continuó extendiéndose y cubriendo mi brazo por completo hasta llegar a mi hombro alarmándome un poco, una vez llegado a este el cuero se convirtió un bronce, una placa de bronce que cubría mi hombro como una pieza de armadura (para evitar que me mutilen el brazo tratando de quitarme el escudo), miré a mi codo el cual también estaba cubierto por otra pieza de bronce celestial.

-Vaya! Es más largo que la última vez…-

-Y más fuerte!- añadió Tyson. –Además lo he vuelto resistente a la magia-

Un simple gracias no bastaba para alabar el trabajo que mi hermano Tyson había hecho con mis armas, me sentía poderoso… casi invencible con todo aquello encima, y también un poco lento, tendría que acostumbrarme al peso de más pero aun así estos chismes podrían darme ventaja.

-Tyson… Eres el mejor hermano!-

Ahora sí él me abrazó con tal fuerza de nuevo mientras decía.

-¡NO TE MUERAS HERMANO PERCY!-

-Lo haré si no me sueltas- dije en medio de un ahogo.

Pero apenas puse los pies en la tierra mi Padre me hablo.

-Acércate Percy- me dijo actuando de manera solemne.

Apreté la mano de Annabeth una vez más antes de separarme lentamente entrando a la fuente, todos guardaron silencio, su mirada parecía temblar como si recordara las tantas veces que vio a sus hermanos hacer lo mismo que iba a realizar ahora.

-Hijo mío, mi favorito y el más fuerte de todos, para esta búsqueda…- dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

-…Te doy mi bendición!-

Las aguas se arremolinaron a mi alrededor y comenzaron a rodearme como un pequeño huracán que ascendió hasta llegar a mi cintura enseñando un gran espectáculo como la caída de agua en Disneworld, aún con los ojos cerrados pude ver un brillo azul a mi alrededor como si fuera radioactivo junto con las aguas agitándose hasta que finalmente estas descendieron y la fuente volvió a la calma.

-Bien, ya es hora…- Momo se quejó. -…De prisa, no tengo todo el día-

Entonces comenzó a agitar las manos alrededor de su fea cara, algo comenzó a brillar… una pequeña bola de energía que creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol hasta materializarse en una especie de piedra dorada con muchos grabados antiguos en ella la cual luego flotó hasta mí y que tuve que atrapar con mi mano.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- le pregunté.

-Es tu brújula muchacho!- exclamo.

Quirón se acercó a mí diciéndome que se trataba de "La piedra Roseta"

-Todos los elegidos la han recibido- dijo. –Con ella encontraras las "pistas" que te guiarán…-

-Ah, bueno- balbuceé.

Algunos campistas se rieron por mi comentario sarcástico.

Momo continuo apurándome, le miré con rencor mientras salía de la fuente y BlackJack trotó hacia mí, mientras palpaba un poco sus alas sentí a Annabeth apareció de nuevo a mi lado, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros sintiendo como estos temblaban ligeramente.

-Debo irme- le dije.

Estuvo en silencio un par de segundos mientras sostenía algo en sus manos estrujándolo con frustración, algo azul… las miradas todos estaban puestas sobre nosotros, entonces se movió rápidamente creí que me abrazaría pero en lugar de eso dio un paso rápido hacia momo quien se sorprendió.

-¡Déjame ir con él! ¡Por favor!- suplico dejando a todos y a mí sorprendidos.

-Annabeth…- murmuro Quirón de forma lastimera.

-¡Nadie me notara! ¡No seré una molestia para ustedes!- continuó.

Sus palabras me rompían el corazón.

-¡Señor Momo!- le llamó con respeto mientras quería inclinarse.

Pero el dios de la risa comenzó a reírse desquiciadamente, como si aquello y la súplica de ella fueran la broma más graciosa del mundo.

-Crees que esto depende de mí?!- balbuceó luego de recuperar el aliento. –SI FUERA POR MÍ…! Estaría en mi cama ahora mismo viendo el programa de realities por canal Hefesto-

El dios sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

-En verdad eres la rubia más tonta del…-

-¡YA BASTA!- le grité furioso llamando la atención del mundo.

Todos enmudecieron, Annabeth volteó hacia mí pensando que le gritaba a ella.

-¡NO… VUELVAS… A INSULTAR… A MI NOVIA!- le gruñí cortante y tajante lanzándole una mirada fría y agresiva, La que Lupa (la entrenadora de héroes romanos) me enseño durante mi estancia y entrenamiento con su manada en la casa del lobo.

El agua de la fuente comenzó a agitarse formando pequeñas olas mientras veía a algunos campistas asustarse un poco al verme.

-¡Cómo quieras!- gruño molesto el dios. –Solo date prisa- añadió perdiendo el humor.

Devolví a su forma normal mis armas guardándolas en mis bolsillos y me acerqué a Annabeth para levantarla de los hombros, pero apenas la toqué ella me abrazó… recordé aquella vez que en Nueva Roma cuando comimos algo en una cafetería mientras parecía que esperábamos algo, en eso aparecieron nada menos que Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn (quiero decir… Rea silva, madre de Romulo y Remo, y Tiber el dios del rio), y ambos me separaron de ella para que pudiera ir en busca de la Athena Partenos.

Ahora estaba este payaso divino, el dios de la risa y las bromas inteligentes, que me separaba de ella… supongo que Annabeth se sentía igual o peor que en aquella ocasión.

La tomé por los hombros hasta ponerla a mi nivel, mirándola fijamente… el sol comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad mientras la mañana despertaba con fuerza, su rostro parecía brillar nítidamente como si fuera oro ante la luz, sus ojos tormentosos ahora parecían tan claros como las nubes que flotaban en el cielo azul sobre nosotros y sus labios casi sonrosados parecían latir de deseo.

No podía verse más hermosa que nunca.

-Ya debo irme-

Finalmente ella me besó, y yo no tardé nada en corresponderle… estuvimos todo lo que pudimos, hasta que por el tiempo y la necesidad de aire nos separamos, luego extendió sus manos, abriendo las mías y sosteniéndolas con fuerza, luego las retiró y vi que había dejado algo azul en ellas.

-Annabeth… esto…- balbuceé mientras llevaba el objeto a nivel de mi rostro.

Era su gorra azul de los Yankees, el regalo especial de su madre.

-Si llegas a… Por los dioses que yo…- sollozaba de frustración e impotencia.

Intentó hablar más pero las palabras morían en su boca… pose mi cabeza junto a la suya y le susurré al oído suavemente.

"_Te juro por el estigio… que volveré" _

Y me despedí con un beso en su frente.

"_Te amo…" murmuró. "…no lo olvides."_

La señorita O'Leary se acercó corriendo entre la multitud, me agache para rascarle la panza cariñosamente una última vez oyendo luego como lloraba un por un segundo cuando me di la vuelta hacia mi Pegaso, BlackJack relinchó emocionado cuando subí a su lomo, Momo volaba a mi alrededor brillando como un farol de carreras que indicaba la partida a los competidores… todo el campamento me vio, misteriosamente Maya no estaba entre los presentes, pero Jasón se acercó luego de que me diera cuenta de esto.

-De un romano a otro…- comenzó a decir. -…Por júpiter que te deseo éxito, Percy Jackson-

Asentí positivamente para luego darle los cinco, todos lanzaron el grito al cielo en señal de ánimo.

-Y… vaaaaaaaamonos!- dijo Momo.

Miré por última vez a Annabeth, tenía la mano en puño apretada contra su pecho… creí que me miraría con pena o tristeza, pero en lugar de ello sonreía dándome ánimos.

Eso me dejo más tranquilo, me impulse de un salto sobre el lomo de Blackjack.

-Vamos amigo- le dije a mi Pegaso.

"A TODA MECHA JEFE!" relinchó.

Despegamos del suelo en un parpadeó y ascendimos rápidamente… volteé una vez para ver el campamento mestizo, luego vi hacia Nueva York y Manhattan iluminadas con el sol diurno y recién levantándose para comenzar un nuevo día.

-Allá voy- fue lo último que dije.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Y colorín colorado… a la mitad ya hemos llegado!.**_

_**Ahora la trama va a dar un giro de 180 grados, pero descuiden sabremos más sobre el destino de Percy de aquí a un par de capítulos más.**_

_**Debido a la falta de tiempo no he podido escribir una nueva sesión de Halfblood Messenger, espero hasta el sábado poder subirlo, tengan paciencia.**_

_**Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 15/05/13 **__(Tengo examen el lunes, sorry!)_


	19. Primer dia

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Annabeth se levantó esa mañana sola en su cabaña.

El resto de sus compañeros seguramente ya habrían desayunado, y eso porque ella les dijo que no le apetecía desayunar temprano… aun así para las ocho ya estaba de pie vistiéndose y justo a tiempo para llegar a última hora en el pabellón comedor donde ya solo comían los últimos campistas en levantarse por lo que estaba casi vació, aquella mañana supuestamente le tocaba a Percy para realizar la inspección de cabañas.

Pero como desde el día de ayer se encontraba en Zeus sabe dónde, Malcolm y Katie se iban a encargar por él.

Aun recordaba la ceremonia, idea de Quirón y de los consejeros de cabaña, que ayer celebraron para él antes de partir en la búsqueda del cetro dorado acompañado por Momo El dios de la risa y las bromas inteligentes, ese solo pensamiento la hizo deprimir aún más y casi le mato el poco apetito que tenía… se llevó la mano al bolsillo vació en el que colocaba su gorra de invisibilidad especial, la cual se la había entregado a su novio para ayudarle en su búsqueda… albergando la loca esperanza de que tal vez ese regalo que su madre (la cual probablemente estaría hecha una furia con ella) le permita sobrevivir.

Annabeth apenas termino el desayuno bajo la mirada curiosa de alguno que otro campista, seguramente por la cara de preocupación que tenía.

Suspiró profundamente para mantener la cabeza fría, la cual desde ayer no dejaba de golpearse de un lado a otro como una pelota en un partido de tenis de la preocupación, para ir hacia el salón del coro donde le esperaban los chicos más jóvenes para la clase de griego antiguo.

Aquel grupo de 10 a 20 campistas no pasaban de los 13 años, eran todavía niños… niños reclamados por sus padres divinos recientemente y que esperaban que la hija más inteligente de Atenea les ayudara a entender mejor porque las letras de todo lo que leyeran flotaban como moscas alrededor.

-A diferencia de los mortales, nuestros cerebros están programados para leer griego antiguo…- les explicaba al grupo sentado en las bancas frente a la tarima desde donde ella sostenía el libro básico que les daban.

-…Por eso es que puede resultarles difícil leer el español normal-

Algunos asintieron satisfechos, mientras que otros la miraban como si tuvieran ganas de preguntarle algo… que seguramente nada tendría que ver con lo que hablaba.

-Alguna pregunta?!- se atrevió nerviosa a decir.

Hubo una pausa de silencio hasta que una niña, probablemente de 11 años, levanto la mano.

-Crees que Percy va volver?- pregunto inocentemente.

Obviamente no podía molestarse por la pregunta del joven campista, pero era algo impresionante que a pesar de que para algunos apenas era su primer verano en el campamento ya conocían muy bien al héroe del Olimpo, seguramente debía agradecérselo a las entrometidas niñas de afrodita, recordó con algo de gracia que cuando ella y Percy tenían once apenas se soportaban… oír hablar a esos chicos de esas cosas era tan, raro.

-Sí…- respondió a medias. -…Alguna otra pregunta?-

Hubo otra pausa y luego otra chica levanto la mano.

-Estas preocupada por él?-

Annabeth, con dificultad, sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto- respondió. –Alguna otra pregunta…?-

Esta vez varias de las chicas alzaron la mano.

-…qué no tenga que ver con mi novio-

Todos las bajaron.

Empezaba a perder la esperanza de que alguien haya prestado atención, pero luego unas cuantas preguntas algunos niños decidieron preguntar algo del tema (sobre el alfabeto griego) lo le permitió divagar en el tema por unos minutos más y olvidarse de la preocupación creciente en ella ocasionada por las preguntas de su clase, luego de una hora finalmente se fue aliviada de no tener que responder más preguntas sobre su novio a las niñas de ese grupo.

De vuelta por el área común vio como todos los campistas desarrollaban sus actividades normales, como si olvidaran el hecho de su líder apenas ayer se había embarcado en una antigua y peligrosa búsqueda, pero suponía que tampoco era para que todos estuvieran tan preocupados como ella las 24 horas ya que eso la haría sentirse peor, por la cabaña de Hermes escuchó a un par de chicos novatos hacer unas apuestas.

-Apuesto 5 dracmas que vuelve en dos semanas- dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo apuesto 10 a que regresa en menos de una- dijo otro.

-Pues yo apuesto 20 a que lo hace en menos de 5 días- dijo el tercero.

Al menos estaban confiados en que Percy regresara, después de todo iba a acompañado de un dios…

_-Olvidas que ese payaso tiene órdenes de no intervenir- _le recordó su mente cruelmente. _ –solo de supervisar-_

Los tres chicos voltearon a otro de sus compañeros solitario en una esquina, quien luego de un par de intentos se acercó, tenía la mirada perdida cubierta con sus mechones de cabello café y parecía deprimido… Annabeth se acordó entonces de quien se trataba, era un muchacho que iba acompañado de su hermana (también mestiza) seguidos por un monstruo de cerca, él lo había logrado pero su hermana…

-Qué dices Ted?!- le preguntó el más mayor de los tres. –Cuantos apuestas?!-

El niño levanto la vista con una mirada tan deprimida que bien podrían caérsele los ojos.

-Doy 50 a que no regresara…- dijo seca y fríamente.

Los otros tres se quedaron callados y luego lo dejaron en paz.

Seguramente no tendría esa cantidad en sus bolsillos siendo nuevo, pero solo hablaba de aquella forma por el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana… Annabeth sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra, ya pasó un día desde que Percy partió en lomos de su Pegaso BlackJack… aunque ya sabía por experiencia que las búsquedas pueden tomar hasta días dependiendo del objetivo, y los peligros.

Decidió luego ir hacia los campos de fresas a recolectar, no era una actividad muy emocionante, pero el turno de su cabaña para ello y no quería sentirse relegada… mientras sus compañeros estaban esparcidos por todo el campo ella recolectaba en solitario desde un arbusto cuando detrás de este apareció Piper.

Ambas se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar mientras recogían.

-No es el turno de afrodita para esto- le dijo.

Ella se rasco la cabeza notando la perspicacia de esta.

-Es que Lacy me enseño una receta de jugo de fresas con naranja natural- explicaba mientras empezaba a ruborizarse de vergüenza. –Y quiero ponerla en práctica-

Annabeth le sonrió.

-Apuesto a que Jasón le encantara-

Ella frunció el ceño muy pensativa y luego se alegró como si no hubiera pensado en aquello.

-Tienes razón-

Jasón y los romanos se estaban acostumbrando cada vez a su estancia en el campamento, las rivalidades entre nosotros cada vez eran menores y parecían que comenzaba a disfrutar más de la experiencia que el valle les brindaba, además de que la ausencia súbita de Percy había enfriado las ganas de competir de su Pretor, sin embargo los dos estaban tan preocupados por Percy como yo.

-Estoy segura de que Percy lo conseguirá- me dijo.

Seguramente el rostro angustiado la delató.

-Por supuesto- respondí sin pensar, seguramente estaría usando su encanto de persuasión conmigo pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Oye, me puedes pasar esa receta a mí también…-

Más tarde en la arena de duelo, los chicos armados con espadas, escudos y armaduras estaban de pie molestos frente al enorme robot transforme de Leo mientras este estaba montado en su espalda dándole vueltas a un par de tuercas mientras los campistas frente a él refunfuñaban molestos.

-Vamos Valdez, queremos practicar!- se quejó uno.

-Ya han pasado 10 minutos- se quejó.

Annabeth pensó que para un semidiós con TDAH estar quieto sin hacer nada eran tan insoportable como clavarse agujas bajo las uñas.

-Oigan, si pueden hacerlo mejor que yo adelante!- se quejó Leo mientras daba unos golpecitos a unos engranajes.

Finalmente el gigante de metal se encendió como un motor de gasolina y comenzó a vibrar listo para la práctica, Leo descendió de un salto mientras el primer campista ordeno al robot que se transformara en una dracaneae.

-No puedes apurar la perfección, no lo crees?- le dijo de manera cómica a su amiga.

-Supongo…-

Mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo naranjo comenzó a hablar.

-Alguna novedad…?- quiso preguntar deteniéndose, aunque más bien seguramente quiso decir "Sabes algo de Percy?"

Sacudí negativamente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes…- me dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. -…Ya verás que volverá en menos de lo que canta una drakon-

Annabeth trato de reírse de su comentario aunque no lo entendí… de veras, pero solo asintió.

-Se ve que todos le estiman mucho- añadió.

-Es una historia larga-

-Sí, me dieron la versión resumida- explico Leo. –Pero luego de lo de Gea-

El campista de Hefesto comenzó a balbucear levemente, pero supuso que (como el dios Hefesto nos dijo a Percy y a mí), es más fácil tratar con máquinas que con seres vivos.

-Descuida Leo, te entiendo- le dijo ella.

Él sonrió de forma calmada.

Annabeth decidió saltarse la clase de mitología, porque de eso ya sabía bastante, así que decidió almorzar temprano para evitar atraer la atención de los campistas y por sobre todo evitar tener que lidiar con las niñas de afrodita acercándose a ella en actitud comprensiva y penosa intentando consolarle con palmadas en los hombros y asegurándole que su novio volverá, luego decidió ir a la práctica de lucha (aunque fuera probablemente la primera en llegar necesitaba seguir distrayéndose en algo), y encontró en medio de la arena a Clarisse y su novio Chris de Hermes, prácticamente unos movimientos.

-Wah!- Clarisse exclamo al lanzarse por el aire y caerle encima al chico latino.

-Ouch!- se quejó este.

La hija de Ares se irguió orgullosa de su habilidad, dándole a entender que no era la primera vez que vencía a su novio en su especialidad (en la que ni siquiera Percy podía contra ella… a menos que se mojara claro).

Ella me saludó mientras ayudaba a su novio a levantarse.

-Estas bien amiga?!- me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien Clarisse- le dije con algo de ánimo.

Es curioso, hace cuatro años las dos nos odiábamos a muerte… ahora actuábamos como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, bueno tampoco decía que no fueran amigas… solo que pensar en eso era un poquito extraño, si lo visualizara con un ojo estratégico sería similar a convertir a un enemigo en un aliado, pero Annabeth agradecía su preocupación.

-Punk no morirá- me dijo haciendo referencia al mote que ella le había puesto. –Pues seré yo la que acabé con él- presumió

Chris solo se rio, en su primer año en el campamento Percy le había dado un baño de aguas residuales y ella no lo había olvidado, aunque estaba segura que en el fondo Clarisse también sentía que él era su amigo, pero tan orgullosa como su padre no lo admitiría a pleno, pero Annabeth estaba segura de que a Percy no le importaba… ni tampoco a ella.

Chris se acercó a mí con una cara de duda.

-Es cierto que el último elegido de los dioses, fue la hija de Zeus…- preguntaba. -…Amelia Earhart, la famosa piloto-

Me costaba hablar sobre el tema, pero como Atenea era la diosa que otorgaba la sabiduría a quien se la pidiera ella en la misma posición despejo sus dudas también, pero aquello también generaba más preocupación y angustia para ella, y no era para menos… una hija de Zeus no pudo completar la peligrosa búsqueda hace cincuenta años y desapareció en el mar sin dejar rastro alguna, y sumado al comentario de Nico acerca del destino de las almas de los elegidos…

Chris como que pareció notar su preocupación y comenzaba a poner algo nervioso pensando haberme hecho sentir mal.

-Pero estamos hablando de Percy después de todo?!- intento animarla.

Annabeth asintió.

-Bueno, porque no comenzamos la práctica…- sugirió Clarisse con aire de rudeza ante la risilla nerviosa de su novio.

Después de ser apaleada por la hija del dios de la guerra Annabeth decidió pasar por el área de los romanos.

Las tiendas estaban dispuestas en perfecta simetría, en columnas de cuatro filas con una tienda principal de color morado con grabados estilo romano que seguro era la de Jasón, justamente en una fogata grande en medio de un área circular rodeada por algunos legionarios en actividades libres, desde pulir y afilas espadas, hasta moldear y acomodar armaduras y coser sus ropas… incluso en su tiempo libre los legionarios aprovechaban en suplir sus necesidades.

Le recordaba perfectamente a las clases de estudios sociales en la escuela acerca del Imperio Romano y de su grandioso ejército, una de las fuerzas militares más grandes de su tiempo… y estos chicos lo demostraban perfectamente.

-Annabeth!- Jasón la llamó sentada desde un tronco frente a la fogata. -Vamos siéntate- me dijo.

Me acerqué hasta él, al rodear el fuego vi que Pipes también estaba con él a su lado, de inmediato comencé a pensar en la ciudad de nueva roma allá en el campamento Júpiter

-Alguna novedad desde la costa oeste- le preguntó.

-Lo de siempre, entrenamos en los campos de guerra, patrullamos california, etc - dijo él. –Terminamos de reconstruir la ciudad y aprovechamos algunos de tus consejos para la mejora de algunas de nuestros edificios-

Percy y ella habían decidido ir de visita el invierno pasado, pasearon por las calles de la ciudad y recordaba no haber parado de hablar sobre el diseño de los edificios y la ingeniería civil del lugar (Jasón incluso sugirió que ella bien podría darles algunas recomendaciones de diseño y gracias a los votos de él y Reyna en el senado estas se aprobaron) y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, esa era una peculiaridad de los hijos de atenea, además de las típicas aficiones a la estrategia, los planes de batalla y los inventos, la mente de cada uno de ellos siempre tenía una pasión por algo, por ejemplo la suya era hacia la arquitectura y el diseño, mientras que la Malcolm era hacia la medicina y hechos históricos.

Aquella vez había leído un libro completo de ingeniería antes de llegar al campamento Júpiter así que para cuando llegaron ella no dejaba de hablar sobre aquello (parecía un ratón de biblioteca la verdad) ya la habían molestado con eso las chicas de afrodita advirtiéndome que podría aburrir demasiado a su novio, y esa vez por un momento pensó que podría ser cierto.

Pero una de los rasgos de la personalidad de Percy que más adoraba, es que él era un buen oyente incluso si no entendía nada de lo que le dijeran, así que quizá por eso no dejaba de hablar de ello, y él nunca se quejaba ni le proponía hacer algo más (bueno, la mayoría de las veces) de hecho si estuviese segura creo que disfrutaba más de verle hablando que de entenderle, incluso el amigo de Pipes (Mitchell creo que se llamaba) dijo que era afortunada de tenerlo

-Ya ha pasado un día- les dije. –Pero… confió que él regresara- dijo con poca seguridad.

-Esa es la actitud- respondieron ellos.

Aunque tenía certeza de que era una mala señal que más días transcurrieran luego de su partida, y a diferencia de ella que logro encontrar su objetivo en menos de un día contando además con el apoyo de sus amigos a la hora de su escape, pero sin embargo aquí Percy se encontraba totalmente solo. ¿Y resultaba gravemente herido como ella? ¿O si el cetro dorado era un objeto demasiado pesado para él (como ocurrió con la Athena Partenos)? ¿O sí él…? Se obligó a sí misma a no pensar en lo peor.

-Supongo que ese dios le dará algún apoyo cuando él lo consiga- dijo Jasón como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, seguramente lo transportara de vuelta al Olimpo- hablaba piper con entusiasmo. –Y luego veremos a nuestro amigo Percy volver-

Sabía que se quitaría el gran peso de encima que cargaba en aquellos momentos… Piper tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar en lo peor y confiar que Percy lograría su cometido.

-_Aunque nadie lo haya logrado antes y no se haya vuelto a saber de ellos- _le criticaba su mente.

De pronto una chica pelirroja apareció corriendo hacia ellos.

-Rachel, que ocurrió?- le preguntó Annabeth con el corazón en la garganta deseando que no sean malas noticias.

Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Quirón nos llama…- balbuceó. -…Es Maya-

La chica nueva?! Pensó Annabeth no la había visto en todo el día… de hecho tampoco la vio ayer.

-Ha desaparecido- Rachel señalo

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Por el tiempo este ha sido cortito, pero el domingo tendrán uno más largo**

**Espero que aun sigan disfrutando del fic como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 19/05/13**_


	20. Segundo día

**CAPÍTULO 19**

No bastaba con estar preocupada de que Percy tuviera que ir a esa peligrosa búsqueda, ahora Maya la chica nueva había desaparecido.

Annabeth sentía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control en el campamento, ahora casi al atardecer ella y un grupo de campistas estaban reunidos formando un grupo de búsqueda para peinar el bosque, como era una novata probablemente quiso ponerse a explorar y este le salió demasiado grande… para alguien aparentemente competente como ella sería difícil imaginar esa situación, pero luego de recoger el testimonio de Peleus, el dragón guardián del vellocino gracias a Thalia, esa era la única posibilidad.

La otra era que se hubiera marchado del campamento sin que nadie lo supiera, pero no era muy probable.

-Peleus dijo que la vio ir más al norte del pino de Thalia- explico ella.

Jasón también había formado otro grupo con los romanos para explorar el otro lado del bosque, Piper y Butch tomaron el carruaje de pegasos para buscarla desde el aire, Hazel llamó de un fuerte silbatazo a su fiel Montura Arión.

-Hola muchacho!- saludo con ánimos al caballo dorado.

Este relinchó como si reclamara por algo.

-Oh claro, perdona- se disculpó ella.

Luego del suelo junto a su pie brotaron un par de preciosas, dos diamantes, tres esmeraldas y un rubí… aunque los campistas ya habían visto en esta última habilidad de la hija de Plutón no dejaban de murmurar asombrados sobre el hecho de que pueda hacer brotar riquezas de la tierra pero luego de explicarlas los atributos de la versión romana de Hades lo entendieron perfectamente.

-Buen provecho- le dijo mientras le daba de comer con esas piedras.

Los diamantes se hacían astillas en su boca como galletas, y las esmeraldas se partían en dos como pastillas duras mientras que Travis y Connor miraban con deseos el rubí sobrante del suelo, cuando sigilosamente el menor de los dos se acercó y intento hurtarlo Hazel apareció sorpresivamente detrás de él y se la quito de una fuerte palmada en sus manos.

-No conseguirán nada bueno de ella- les dijo mientras pulverizaba la piedra con su mano y la vertía en la tierra a donde pertenecí.

Frank se rio entre dientes para luego transformarse en un perro de caza y comenzó a olfatear alrededor y de paso a preguntar a cuanta fauna pillara, no solo a las ninfas mientras que Grover preguntaría a los sátiros del bosque.

En fin era un operativo completo de búsqueda y rescate.

-A donde se habrá metido pues?!- dijo Leo.

-Y solo nos quedan tres horas de luz- dijo Annabeth.

Rachel se acercó hacia los Stoll luciendo molesta.

-Se supone que es miembro de su cabaña- les reclamaba a los hermanos.

Estos comenzaron a balbucear patéticas excusas "…que estábamos haciendo trueques en la tienda de regalos" "…que planeábamos bromas nuevas para la cabaña de Deméter" sin convencer a nadie, además siempre la veían como una chica tranquila y amable, pero con hábitos muy sospechosos.

Annabeth se preguntaba a qué se refería, ellos y Rachel intercambiaron miradas sospechosas y luego de recibir algo de coacción de la consejera de Atenea revelaron aquellos "hábitos sospechosos" que consistían espiarlos a ella y Percy, visitar la armería casi todos los días, ocultar una fotografía secreta que nadie más tiene permiso de ver (incluso los hermanos recibieron una amenaza de ahorcarlos con su cordel de bronce celestial si se les ocurría meterse con sus cosas).

-Y sí que nos dio mucho miedo- añadió Connor.

No pudo evitar quedarse sorprendida ante tales revelaciones, cuando recién comenzaba a confiar en ella ahora resulta que era una especia de depredadora… otra razón más para encontrarla porque albergaba una pequeña sospecha.

* * *

Una hora después en el bosque Annabeth y Rachel buscaban a Maya, ella con una antorcha de fuego griego verde en una mano y su cuchillo de bronce en la otra, mientras que Rachel solo llevaba una linterna blanca, después de explorar 200 metros más allá sin encontrar nada ambas comenzaban a impacientarse.

-Parece que al final si nos ocultaba algunas cosas- decía Annabeth.

Rachel observaba al paisaje frente nuestro con una mirada de remordimiento.

-Pasa algo, RED?- le pregunto con perspicacia

Ella se rio, aquel mote se le había ocurrido una noche que ellas estaban jugando al scramble en la casa grande durante la hora libre… y le quedaba perfecto, ya que además de abreviar su nombre completo (**R** achel **E** lizabeth **D** are) también hacia nota del color de su pelo.

-A Percy también le pareció gracioso…- soltó sin pensar provocando que su amiga frunciera el ceño preocupada.

La oráculo hizo un gesto de disculpa muy nerviosa.

-Descuida, no te preocupes- le afirmo en voz baja.

Caminaron otro par de metros hasta llegar a un pequeño claro negro, lo cual parecía raro, cuando se dieron cuenta se percataron de que en realidad lo negro parecía haber sido provocado intencionalmente por una fuente de calor (una fogata…. O una explosión) sobre todo una mancha negra bien marcada en el tronco de un grueso árbol hueco, lo más raro era que dentro del tronco hueco había un agujero astillado en la pared posterior del árbol, como si algo lo hubiera atravesado.

Arriba de ellos las ramas estaban rotas y se caían de los arboles como si alguien hubiera saltado sobre ellos y estos se partieran, el circulo de hojas y hierba quemada era de al menos 3 metros de diámetro lo que indicaba que había sido una explosión importante.

-Parece que aquí hubo una batalla- comento Rachel cómicamente esperando hacer reír un poco a su amiga.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no uso las palabras correctas cuando ella le dio la razón, camino unos pasos hacia el centro del círculo y se inclinó pasando sus dedos por la tierra quemada.

-Esto ha sido causado por una explosión de fuego griego- afirmó.

Rachel abrió los ojos.

-En serio?!-

Annabeth recogió un par de cenizas y las aplasto entre sus dedos.

-Absolutamente-

Luego vio que había un rastro negro apuntando hacia el este.

-Qué tal si lo seguimos?!- dijo RED.

Caminaron otro par de metros mientras el rastro parecía perderse, cuando finalmente desapareció notaron que ahora delante de este había un camino de hojas cercenadas (como si hubieran usado una desbrozadora automática para abrir un sendero).

-Esto se pone cada vez más raro, no lo crees?!-

Annabeth vio que el nuevo rastro de hojas cortadas seguía hasta llegar a un montículo rocoso de al menos tres de altura en mitad de otro claro.

-Qué es eso?!- dijo Annabeth el ver algo rojo manchando el suelo.

Rachel se acercó agachándose para tocarlo.

-Es… sangre- dijo nerviosa. –Sangre seca-

Ambas se quedaron pensativas.

-Crees que sea la de…-

Annabeth la interrumpió señalando hacia el montículo rocoso, había otras manchas de sangre seca en las piedras de su base, se acercaron rápidamente percatándose completamente de este hecho, había algunas hojas cortadas también, el rastro sangriento ascendía por el montículo hasta una roca grande y detrás de esta notaron que había una cavidad grande.

El rastro de sangre se metía dentro.

-Quédate atrás Rachel- murmuro ella mientras empuñaba su cuchillo hacia el hueco.

Se acercó e intento empujar con una mano pero era demasiado pesado así que le pidió ayuda a la oráculo pero recalcándole que se quede detrás de esta una vez abierta, ella se colocó detrás de la roca y Annabeth a un costado empujando ambas con fuerza, la enorme roca luego de resistir un segundo se movió revelando efectivamente una cavidad hueca en la que cabía perfectamente una persona, apenas soltó la piedra arrojo la antorcha de fuego griego para iluminar rápidamente el hoyo y lo primero que vio fue el comienzo de un charco de sangre…

Y luego ambas miraron dentro.

* * *

De regresó en la casa grande todos los grupos de búsqueda habían vuelto justo para las siete cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se perdía en el horizonte.

-No hubo suerte desde arriba- explicaron Piper y Butch consejero de Iris la diosa Arcoiris.

Jasón suspiro resignado junto al grupo de romanos.

-Exploramos hasta donde conocíamos, pero nada-

Hazel apareció como un veloz rayo dorado cabalgando a Arión.

-He buscado por toda la isla hasta Virginia… pero nada-

El resto de los campistas griegos también volvieron sin resultados cuando se percataron de que Annabeth y Rachel aparecieron en dirección del árbol de Thalia, lucían una expresión triste en sus rostros la cual no les dio confianza.

Travis y Connor se acercaron a las susodichas, siendo los jefes de la cabaña, esperando ilusamente alguna buena noticia.

-Y bien…?- dijo Travis.

-Hubo resultado!- dijo Connor.

Annabeth llevaban un trozo de papel acartonado café en sus manos que parecía envolver algo, todos veían expectantes con un mal presentimiento… y en efecto, ella desenvolvieron el papel y dentro sacaron una camiseta naranja cortada y manchada con sangre seca en el costado derecho y un par de tejanos rasgados con sangre seca en la parte derecha de la cintura también.

-Maldición!- exclamo Travis sintiéndose horrible.

-Diablos…- apenas murmuro Connor.

Todos se sintieron tristes también, ellas comenzaron a explicar todo lo que habían visto: el claro del bosque chamuscado aparentemente con fuego griego, los rastros de sangre y hojas cortadas, el montículo rocoso y la cavidad hueca dentro… no encontraron ningún cuerpo, solo las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas del campamento, además también encontraron el envoltorio café, y un par de objetos más (una funda de cuero y un estuche metálico vació), pero si Maya hubiese sido atacado por algún monstruo no era ningún misterio que no encontraran algún cuerpo.

Los campistas comenzaron a dispersarse y volver a sus actividades.

-No es la primera vez que sucede…- dijo Quirón apareciendo detrás de ellas como centauro con el arco puesto en sus espaldas. -…Ni será la última-

Annabeth asintió.

-Sin embargo cuando sucede…- explicaba. –…No es nada bonito-

Inconscientemente guardaron un minuto de silencio, sin embargo Annabeth aun albergaba dudas… el claro negro en el bosque causado por la explosión, las hojas cortadas.

-Seguramente paso algo más de lo que resalta a simple vista- pensó.

Jasón y Piper se retiraron al área de los romanos acompañados por Hazel y Frank, Leo se dirigió al pabellón comedor (él siempre era el primer en servirse) y Rachel fue a dejar su linterna a su cueva, pero Quirón se acercó a ella quien tenía algo de remordimiento de no haber llegado a conocerla mejor.

-No te culpes por ello- señalo. –Ve a cenar y acuéstate temprano-

-Sí, mañana es sábado- le recordé respondiendo con poco ánimo.

Quirón poso su mano afectuosamente en mi hombro y se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa grande no sin recordarme antes que mañana Argos (nuestro jefe de seguridad de un millón de ojos) me llevaría al Empire State, una hora después la cena transcurrió con poca normalidad, ya se esparcía la noticia de la muerte de Maya, algunos la tomaban con pena mientras que otros más bien la veían como una lección más para no meterse en el bosque solos.

Esa noche decidió irse a dormir temprano, ni siquiera los libros de arquitectura ni los inventos a medio construir que guardaba en su mesa de trabajo le atraían… dio un vistazo rápido hacia el piso de la ventana donde reposaba en un vaso de agua la rosa de hielo que Percy le había fabricado con agua del lago hace 2 semanas, aún se mantenía pero con los días y el calor ahora se inclinaba en un Angulo 90 grados mientras se derretía lentamente, luego echo una ojeada al cielo nocturno desde la ventana.

Con la mente llena de preocupación nuevamente se fue a dormir.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose igual que anoche… era el segundo día desde que Percy partió en busca del cetro dorado.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello, rápidamente se ducho aprovechando el agua caliente y desayuno ávidamente, a las 8 de la mañana Argos ya la esperaba a la salida del campamento, ella apareció frente a él con la portátil de dédalo en sus manos, una mochila en su espalda con sus cosas y su cuchillo amarrado en bajo la manga de su chaqueta veraniega gris encima de su camiseta blanca y los mismo tejanos con zapatillas claras que siempre llevaba cada vez que salía del campamento.

Subió a la camioneta y esta se alejó por la carretera rumbo a Nueva York.

Una hora después estaban de pie frente al Empire State, pero no sentía el mismo asombro arquitectónico de siempre por el que antes fuera el edificio más grande del mundo cuando entro sin embargo debía cumplir sus obligaciones como la Arquitecta del Olimpo, en la mesa de seguridad el guardia ni les preguntó qué asunto les traía ya que no era la primera vez que ella venía.

-Señorita Chase, la esperan arriba…- le dijo. -…La impaciencia de Apolo porque rediseñe su salón de baile no está quemando a todos-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Piso 600- añadió finalmente dándole la llave aunque ya lo sabían.

Una media hora de ascenso lento después con la canción _Back in Black _de AC-DC tronando a todo volumen fue una tortura peor que la vez que se rompió un tobillo en el subsuelo de roma por lo que cuando salió por la puerta corrediza hacia el pasillo flotando sobre las nubes fue un alivio mucho mayor que una jarra de néctar.

-Creo que Percy SÍ debió incluir una cláusula sobre la música del ascensor a su propuesta los dioses luego de la guerra- le comentó a Argos.

Este asintió firmemente con todos sus ojos, aunque me preguntó si lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor respecto a él o si acaso tenía algún par de oídos ocultos entre todos esos ojos.

Después de cruzar la puerta y la valla se encontraba de pie frente a una plaza brillante de mármol blanco, la energía que irradiaba aquel lugar siempre la ponía la piel de gallina, pero cuando paso sobre un imponente arco con estatuas de Hermes junto a la entrada de la plaza diseñado por ella sintió un gran orgullo, la verdad es que era un placer trabajar en el Olimpo… su madre le había dicho que bien podría reparar la ciudad con magia pero seguramente pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para probar sus habilidades como arquitecta.

Argos levanto su mano e hizo una seña con los dedos, por suerte Annabeth comprendía el lenguaje de los sordomudos y como Argos no tenía boca era su única forma de comunicarse.

-Vendré a recogerte al medio día- fue lo que le dijo con señas.

-De acuerdo- le respondí con otra seña.

Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí al templo de Apolo.

El dios estaba justamente esperando parado en medio de la sala a medio acomodar con un montón de pequeños querubines con cascos y herramientas de trabajo, parecían el grupo de construcción de los teletubies.

-Me alegro de que llegaras Annie- balbuceó. –Tengo unas geniales ideas para este sitio-

-Veremos si son viables en la práctica…- le dijo con nerviosismo conociendo al dios con apariencia de adolescente, con un leve brillo radioactivo claro a su alrededor.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron rápidamente, la verdad es que el tiempo transcurría rápido para ella cuando se metía en lo suyo… pero a diferencia de veces anteriores la preocupación que sentía por Percy la sacaba de concentración, Apolo lo notó y de vez en cuando soltaba algún mal haiku sobre el tema.

-Tú también enviaste a tu hijo favorito en esa búsqueda- ella le preguntó, con algo de temor de su respuesta.

Apolo arrugo el rostro un segundo antes de responder.

-No tenía hijos en ese momento…- explicaba. -…pero como ya lo había evitado antes, tuve que enviar a una de mis sacerdotisas-

El nombre de Casandra salió de sus labios, pero según había leído ella había caído en Troya… eso es lo que pensábamos dijo él, le había permitido escapar a la destrucción de Troya a cambio de realizar esa búsqueda, además se lo debía luego de haberle otorgado el don de la profecía, y aunque había traicionado su pacto rechazándolo no podía contar con nadie más en aquel momento, sin embargo al final se sinceró conmigo y me dijo que la había amado profundamente.

-Bueno, así es la vida- suspiró con tristeza.

Annabeth decidió no preguntarle más y rápidamente terminó, luego se dirigió al templo de Hermes y luego al palacio de Hera, en el cual trabajo con mucho disgusto… mirándola con algo de reproche a ratos y asegurándose de que no se diera cuenta, recordó nuevamente la historia detrás del cetro dorado, no pudo evitar sentir más rencor hacia la diosa del matrimonio… por su culpa su novio se encontraba en Zeus sabe dónde, ya habían pasado dos días con hoy sin ninguna noticia alguna, sus amigos la animaban cada día y aunque se lo negaba una y otra vez mientras más días pasaran comenzaría a preocuparse peor, ¿Cuánto podía tarde realmente en aquella búsqueda?

_-Oye, nadie ha vuelto a ser visto jamás… recuerdas!- _la torturó su mente.

Hera se acercó a ella, su vestido blanco plateado ondeaba con los vientos generados por Eolo alrededor de la ciudad.

-Estas preocupada por él?- preguntó, aunque sonó más a una burla.

Annabeth arrugó un poco el plano azul en sus manos intentando controlarse.

-Bueno… si es tan fuerte como resulta ser, regresará- balbuceó. –Aunque nadie lo haya hecho antes-

Se dio la vuelta porque ya no podía ocultar más su expresión.

-Creo que si nivelamos el peso de esas columnas…- comenzó a hablar señalando hacia la esquina del pabellón antiguo. -…tendremos un mejor soporte para el techo-

Hera camino lentamente hacia su lado enrollando el mechón de pelo dorado en su cabello color chocolate.

-Me odias querida… no tienes por qué ocultarlo- afirmó.

Annabeth se quedó callada.

-Pero si hubieras estado en mi lugar aquel entonces…- decía pero Annabeth cerró con fuerza su portátil.

-Le enviaré las instrucciones a los teletu… digo, a los querubines constructores- dijo. –Tendrá su salón listo para mañana-

Hera no pronunció ninguna palabra manteniendo una mirada neutral mientras veía a su arquitecto salir por la entrada de columnas de mármol.

* * *

Para las once Annabeth ya había acabado las encargos de aquella visita, visitaba cada quince días para supervisar las construcciones, ordenar los materiales, instruir a los constructores querubines y ninfas, y dejar todo acomodado para su próxima visita… y cada vez que volvía los dioses la abrumaban con nuevas ideas y/o sugerencias viendo además si estas eran diables de llevar a la práctica comenzando primero por los templos, seguido luego de los palacios y finalizando con las estatuas, a veces por petición del consejo dejaba los templos de lado y se encargaba del diseño urbano siendo esta última menos agobiante ya que era libre de aportar sus propias ideas.

Pero mientras se tomaba una media hora de descanso antes de bajar por el ascensor para esperar a Argos en la calle se sentó bajo el árbol de un parque donde un par espíritus juguetones se divertían y algún sátiro descansaba recostado sobre la hierba… se limpió una lagrima del rostro mientras recordaba con rabia las palabras de Hera aunque al final el enojo fue vencido por su preocupación, en esos momentos deseaba estar con Percy… se sentía igual que cuando desapareció hace un año por cortesía de Hera, al menos aquella vez podía contar con que seguía vivo.

Pero ahora y con todos los chismes que escucho de parte de los habitantes del Olimpo con los que se topaba, tenía miedo.

-Annabeth?!- escuchó una voz detrás de ella junto al árbol.

Se volteó apenas para verla.

-Mamá- balbuceó.

Atenea se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba fresca y radiante, su pelo negro brillaba por su aura de poder vistiendo una chaqueta de tweed con un jeans delgados bajo una blusa amarillo clara, lucía seria como siempre como una estratega.

-Ya terminaste con tu trabajo del día tan rápido?!- pregunto curiosa. –En verdad eres tan brillante-

Ella apenas asintió aun sumergida en sus preocupaciones, haciéndose notar.

-Estás pensando en Percy…-

Volvió a asentir sin percatarse de que por primera vez ella había usado el verdadero nombre de su novio, luego la vio con algo de disgusto en los ojos.

-Madre… tú también fuiste parte de esto- le dijo acusadoramente.

Atenea suspiro resignada.

-Admito que me deje llevar esa vez- dijo. –Pero a veces nuestro padre puede ser tan insoportable-

Annabeth no iba a sentir pena de ella ahora, solo deseaba que Percy regresará sano y salvo… con el cetro o sin él.

-De verdad esa cosa es tan importante- le preguntó.

Atenea frunció el ceño.

-Zeus no dejaba de alardear de ello- explico. –Pero era su símbolo de poder más preciado…-

-Incluso más que su rayo- le pregunto Annabeth.

-Su rayo también es su símbolo de poder…- explicaba. –Pero el cetro dorado es como su símbolo de autoridad sobre el Olimpo-

Annabeth se encogió entre sus piernas mientras trataba de imaginar que forma tendría este, y como Percy haría para traerlo cuando la Athena Partenos por ejemplo era una colosal estatua de oro puro rodeada de arañas, que sin la ayuda del Argos II no habría conseguido… en eso se le prendió una idea.

-Madre, tu sabrías una forma de localizar… a Percy?!- le preguntó.

Atenea negó con la cabeza.

-No es bueno causar la ira de Zeus hija- recalcó.

Pero ella le explico que no trataba de inmiscuirse en la búsqueda, sino de hacer lo mismo que en Roma, aparecer de sorpresa donde Percy haya encontrado el cetro y ayudarlo, podrían llevar de nuevo el Argo II y ayudarlo a volver, su mente comenzó agitarse ansiosa por esa posibilidad.

-Esa tarea se la han encargado a Momo- explico. –No podemos intervenir-

Aquella respuesta mató esa pequeña esperanza que comenzaba a albergar en su corazón.

-Ese payaso no me inspira confianza madre- le dijo. –Y qué tal si traiciona a Percy-

Su preocupación se agito como una pelota de ping pong siendo golpeada contra su pecho.

-Perseus deberá ser muy listo…- balbuceó por lo bajo. -…siendo hijo de… quien tu sabes-

Annabeth frunció el ceño molesta.

-No lo subestimes madre- le dijo con reproche. –A veces él puede ser incluso más listo que yo-

Atenea se quedó pensativa y luego dijo.

-Y sí esta búsqueda requiera no solo de inteligencia- comenzó a discutir.

-También es fuerte, es hijo de Poseidón!- presumió con coraje Annabeth.

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera- recalco Atenea. –Además los otros también eran fuertes a su manera…-

Annabeth esta vez no dijo nada.

-Como tú lo dijiste, es hijo de Poseidón- dijo Atenea. -Emocional, impulsivo, un poco torpe…-

-¡YA DEJA DE INSULTAR A MI NOVIO!- le gritó Annabeth furiosa, recordando cómo ella la defendió frente al dios Momo.

Atenea quedo sorprendida, y luego se tragó sus palabras cuando vio que su hija comenzaba a sollozar… conmovida por ella la envolvió entre sus brazos y la abrazó, un par de ninfas y sátiros curiosos observaban la escena intrigados pero la diosa los mandaba a perderse.

-Ahora solo podemos confiar en él- dijo Atenea afectuosamente. –Yo también deseo que… realmente… lo pueda lograr- decía con pausas

Annabeth volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella.

-Así terminaría con este ciclo de odio y castigo que lleva ya mil años pero…- dijo usando las mismas palabras que Percy le dijo a ella antes de hacer una pausa y volver a mirarla fijamente. –Solo quiero decirte hija… que es mejor si estas preparada para lo…-

No termino la frase ya que ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida del Olimpo, hubiera querido decirle que él no moriría… que lograría recuperar el cetro dorado y volver a su lado, pero con hoy serían dos días y la preocupación en ella no la dejaba pensar con claridad igual que cuando desapareció durante 6 meses

Por lo que decidió irse sin más para ya no seguir escuchando a su madre decirle que debía estar preparada para aceptar, en el peor de los caos, que Percy quizá ya nunca vuelva.

* * *

Argos llegó casi a la una de la tarde y fue un alivio ya que para entonces Annabeth se había secado el rostro, no hubiese querido hacer sentir mal al siervo de Hera y tener esos miles de ojos puestos encima de ella, las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su mente mientras con señas de una mano Argos le decía que iba a realizar una pira funeraria póstuma para Maya la antigua novata, luego de encontrar sus ropas ensangrentadas.

Una hora de trayecto más y ya eran las dos de la tarde para cuando llegó, una loca esperanza de ver a Percy aparecer se albergó y fue aplastada por la negativa de Quirón quien le dijo que debían ir al gran salón, ahí ya estaba la pira siendo incinerada y varios campistas alrededor de esta sobre la tarima y frente a las grandes mientras Travis y Connor siendo consejeros de la cabaña llevaban una mortaja roja con bordes dorados y un báculo con dos serpientes enrolladas alrededor que le recordaron vagamente a George y Martha, solo faltaría que las imágenes le pidieran ratas.

Quirón coloco dos dracmas de oro simbólicamente al fuego para que su alma no se quedara estancada en los estudios DOA complaciendo al pedante de Caronte por cientos de años para poder pasar, sin embargo aún era difícil aceptar la idea de que muriese ya que había demostrado tener más talento que cualquiera de ellos y para colmo ninguno de los dioses la había reclamado por lo que tuvo que recibir una mortaja de la cabaña de Hermes.

-Adiós Maya…- dijo Quirón solemnemente. -Que las suaves corrientes del Estigia te lleven al Eliseo en paz-

Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían consumirse a la mortaja totalmente hasta ver como sus cenizas eran llevadas por el viento aun encendidas.

-Es una pena- dijo Leo. –Era guapa-

Piper no reacciono ante el comentario de su amigo por respeto al momento mientras que Jasón la sostenía fuertemente de la mano como si temiera que se fuera.

-Estoy segura de que disfrutara el Elyseum- dijo Hazel usando el nombre latino a diferencia de Annabeth.

-Sí- añadió Frank.

Annabeth no dijo ni una palabra y se retiró en silencio como todos, la cena volvió a transcurrir con discreta normalidad pese a las miradas recurrentes de sus compañeros a ella y a la mesa vacía de Poseidón, murmurando ciertas cosas que la irritaron de verdad, pero luego de su jornada de trabajo en el Olimpo ya no tenía ánimos de pelear con nadie, ni siquiera se dirigió al pabellón del coro a escuchar a los chicos de Apolo cantar y se dirigió a su cabaña.

Una vez dentro se desplomo en su cama, pese a las ofertas de sus hermanos de ir a las fraguas a trabajar con los chicos de Hefesto en un nuevo invento mecánico para el cual necesitaban su ayuda accediendo por la curiosidad, recostada sobre el colchón se volteó hacia su mesita de noche y vio el paquete azul envuelto con cinta gris que Percy le había dado por su cumpleaños número 18 el cual ella sabía que coincidía con las fiestas Pananteneas de la vieja Atenas en Grecia, pero pese a ello fingió sorpresa para alegrarlo.

-Percy…-

Sintió una gran curiosidad por abrirlo, pero luego recordó la promesa que le hizo de hacerlo cuando él… pero también recordó que no fue capaz de terminar su oración excusándose en el hecho de que todos los esperaban en el área común de las cabañas sintiéndose como tonta a causa de ello.

"_Te juro por el estigio que volvería no?!… Je Je" _

Se envolvió la almohada alrededor de la cabeza para acallar sus peores pensamientos dirigiendo la vista de nuevo hacia la rosa de hielo que reposaba en su ventana la cual se había vuelto como un faro de esperanza, algo en que creer.

-Vuelve pronto… Por favor- murmuró para sí.

Finalmente y por el cansancio del día trabajo se durmió.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**PROXIMA SUBIDA**_ -REPROGRAMADA-_ **: 25/05/13**


	21. Tercer dia

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Luego de caer en un sueño profundo Annabeth se encontraba bajo tierra, o al menos eso parecía.

Se encontraba en un espacio abierto oscuro en una cueva, había una consola computarizada con una enorme pantalla que mostraban decenas de gráficos a gran velocidad de imágenes de líneas en espiral entrelazadas, unas cuantas figuras humanas y toda clase de números y estadísticas relacionados con presión, frecuencia cardíaca y otros términos médicos que quizá Malcolm entendería mejor.

Había un hombre delgaducho con una bata de laboratorio sobre un traje formal tecleando en la consola mientras el texto aparecía alrededor de una ventana azul muy brillante del que apenas se distinguían una siluetas anatómicas muy irregulares, de pronto una sombra grande comenzó a cubrir al hombre desde atrás, este apenas lo noto y solo cuando estaba opaco la pantalla él se dio vuelta.

—Cómo van los sujetos de prueba?. Preguntó con una voz gutural y gruesa.

—Pese a preparar el contenedor para el nuevo espécimen que AUN no llega! Este lote estará listo para mañana. Respondió con algo de molestia.

Su vista giró alrededor y colocándose detrás del hombre visualizando al monstruo, de cuatro metros de altura de piel pálida y lo que parecía ser un cuerno en su frente oscura y velada por las sombras vistiendo una chaleco largo café hasta sus rodillas, gruño con ironía ante la molestia de su sirviente.

—Lo has hecho bien. le dijo como cumplido.

Pero el hombre de piel pálida carraspeó la garganta mientras volvía a centrar su atención hacia la consola.

—Cómo le va?. Preguntó mientras acercaba la imagen hacia la ventana azulada.

El monstruo sonrió complacido.

—Logro superar el rompecabezas y mato a Hipsila.

El hombre dejo por un momento de teclear la consola para oír mejor reanudando luego de unos momentos.

—Si supera a su "hermano". Balbuceó el monstruo. Llegará para el atardecer. Afirmó.

El hombre volteó de inmediato.

—Asegúrate de dejarlo intacto. Se quejó. O no podré terminar el trabajo.

Intercambiaron miradas agudas por un segundo, para Annabeth fue rarísimo ver a un mortal trabajar para un monstruo… y aquello no era buena señal, pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento con aquella conversación.

—El proyecto génesis solo funcionara si tengo muestras de los tres. Por cierto, ya envié a uno de los productos a traer lo que pediste

El monstruo sonrió complacido con unos agudos y torcidos colmillos amarillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula como si deseara llevar a cabo y pronto su tarea.

—Ya era tiempo, y descuida… tendrás tu "muestra" Je Je Je.

Y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por donde vino, el hombre de cabello y ojos negros peinado hacia atrás volvió a su trabajo en la consola.

—Veremos quien ríe al último. Susurró con apenas voz para que ella lo oyera.

Annabeth despertó, el sol se filtraba por la ventana, la cabaña estaba medio vacía lo que le decía que debían ser al menos las siete ya que no les importaba mucho ir en grupo a desayunar salvo para la cena, sin embargo otra cosa llamaba la atención de la consejera.

Era el tercer día desde que su novio partió.

* * *

Annabeth se dirigió a la casa luego de desayunar rápidamente a hablar con Quirón, pero antes de verlo se topó con la desagradable presencia del Sr. D.

—Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?!. Le preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

Ella no tenía tiempo de tolerar al dios del vino así que fue al grano.

—Necesito hablar con Quirón.

Dionisio se pasó la mano por el mentón como preparándose para dar malas noticias.

—Él no está.

—Cómo?!

El dios frunció el ceño, como si se pusiera molesto por su poca atención.

—Fue llamado al Olimpo de emergencia.

Annabeth frunció el labio frustrada.

—Y cuándo volverá.

Dionisio negó con la cabeza y dijo que tal vez al atardecer, pero ella sentía que no tenía tiempo.

Desde que se levantó tuvo el mal presentimiento de que ese sueño estaba relacionado con Percy. Por qué?!, dos razónes… "Supero el rompecabezas y Mato Hipsila" aquello sonaba como alguna especie o especies de pruebas, Segundo… señalo que habían pasado dos días y que con hoy serían tres, el mismo tiempo que Percy llevaba fuera, ya no le importaban las reglas o si era fulminada por Zeus, pero debía encontrar a Percy.

O al menos comunicarse con él.

Cuando iba a retirar luciendo un poco molesta, el Sr. D la detuvo.

—Vas a tener que servir de niñera muchacha. Le pidió. Al menos hasta que tu novio regrese.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo confundida y molesta cuando se sorprendió al reconocer a una enorme figura de un solo parada detrás de él.

—Annabeth. Dijo Tyson parándose luego al lado del dios.

—Tyson?!. Balbuceó sorprendida.

El gigante dio dos pasos rápidos en su dirección ella retrocedió un poco asustada, ya había visto como el ciclope dejaba casi tieso a su hermano con sus saludos, pero esta vez fue mas amable y solo se agachó hasta que su cabeza quedo a la altura de la mía la cual deposito sobre su hombro como cuando un niño perdido vuelve al lado de su mamá.

—El viejo barba de percebe lo envió aquí.

—Por qué?!. Preguntó ella mientras le daba palmaditas en su enorme espalda.

Dionisio hizo aparecer una lata de coca-cola diet.

—Para que lo cuidemos. Aclaró mientras abría la oreja de la lata.

Annabeth frunció el ceño intrigada.

—Qué te lo cuente todo él. Respondió con rudeza mientras bebía un sorbo. Yo me voy!.

Y desapareció en una nube morada con olor a uvas.

Annabeth llevo al medio hermano de Percy a la cabaña tres como es la costumbre, una vez dentro el ciclope se sentó en la segunda cama, al otro lado de la cabaña y del lado derecho de la fuente de agua salada en medio de la sala, lucía triste y bastante preocupado… como ella había lucido desde hace 2 días, me pregunto sin dudar sobre si Percy había vuelto.

Ella negó tristemente.

—Se está tardando mucho. Aclaró.

Annabeth puso su mano en su hombro para consolarlo.

—Él volverá, verdad?!. Susurró casi en un sollozo.

Su mano parecía temblar sobre su hombro, era el tercer día desde que fue, pero él era fuerte… y listo, a veces hasta más que ella, tenía que afirmar las palabras de Nico, Percy era el semidiós más fuerte y si alguien podía recuperar el cetro dorado era él, pero como su novia no podía dejar de preocuparse sobre todo después de ese sueño, tenía la sensación en el pecho de que algo no iba bien, y si tal vez había algo que Zeus les ocultaba… tal vez la búsqueda era falsa, hasta quizás el cetro dorado ni siquiera existía realmente, y si todo aquello fuera un montaje para hacerles pagar a sus hermanos olímpicos con la sangre de sus hijos.

Si así fuera, entonces Percy estaría yendo directo hacia su…

También cabía la posibilidad de que un peligro oculto lo acechara, se sentía muy frustrada e impotente mientras veía a Tyson encogerse más dentro de sus hombros… recordó la primera cita que tuvo con Percy, luego de cumplir su primer juntos... estaban de picnic en el Great Lawn de Central Park, había puesto el mantel y la comida a nuestro alrededor saqué el termo con agua gaseosa sabor a limón y luego…

—Eso es!. Ella exclamó con tal fuerza que bien pudieron oírla en toda la zona común.

Tyson se limpió un poco su ojo y alzó la vista, Annabeth lo veía con unos ojos listos.

—Tyson, creo que hay una forma de encontrar a Percy.

La mirada de un solo ojo del ciclope se iluminó.

—Pero necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Annabeth se sentía como una idiota, como no había pensado en aquello antes, aquella sensación de tener un plan justo para la ocasión la llenó, se sintió realizada como cualquier hijo de Atenea cuando tiene las cosas bajo control con una brillante estrategia, pero para llevar a cabo su plan debía ser sigilosa, aunque eso significara mentirles a sus amigos pero mientras menos supieran lo que planeaba mejor sería para ella.

La primera parte de su plan: Ella y Tyson tenía que salir del campamento en silencio, lo cual era difícil para empezar, hubiera deseado tener su gorra de invisibilidad pero se la había dado a Percy para que lo ayudara en su búsqueda y no se arrepentía de ello, pero si su plan funcionaba podría saber su paradero actual, a diferencia del resto de los campistas ella conocía el campamento como la palma de su mano (a excepción de las áreas más profundas del bosque) así que le fue fácil colarse discretamente, ninguno de sus amigos ni siquiera Jasón se percató de que ella y un ciclope salieron a escondidas por una parte desconocida del bosque muy alejada de la casa grande y del pino de Thalia.

Tyson ni se asustó con los rugidos de los monstruos en el bosque como suele hacerlo a veces, de hecho su rostro mostraba valentía y determinación ante la idea de ver a su hermano, eso le daba más confianza porque solo él podía ayudarle en este plan.

Cuando atravesaron las fronteras terminaron en un área alejada de Long Island justo hacia el norte de esta, a Annabeth se le crispaban los nervios pensando en dar el rodeo por la carretera hacia Nueva York, pero el ciclope se ofreció a llevar en su espalda por el mar hasta tierra… se preguntó si Tyson era mejor nadador que su hermano pero una vez en el agua el ciclope parecía un bote a motor, el paisaje de Nueva York diurno se acercaba a ellos mientras avanzaban por el mar, un ferri de Staten Island paso a unos 10 metros a su lado y Annabeth se preguntaba si probablemente verían a una chica rubia sobre una lancha acuática recorriendo a todo velocidad en verano.

En el camino le preguntó intrigada por qué su padre lo envió al campamento.

—Papá quería mantenerme a salvo.

El palacio submarino de Poseidón parecía ser uno de lugares más seguros del mundo (salvo si no terminas congelado por la baja temperatura o muerto por la aumentada presión submarina) por lo que aquello no tenía sentido.

—De qué?!. le preguntó.

Tyson se quedó callado unos segundos y luego habló.

—Es que ocurrió algo muy extraño en el palacio de Papi.

Annabeth frunció el ceño antes de que el ciclope continuara.

—Mi amigo Briares desapareció.

Recordó de inmediato al hecatonquiró que había rescatado en Alcatraz hace dos años cuando bajaron por el laberinto, burlaron a su guardiana Campe (a la que posteriormente eliminó él mismo) luego decidió ir a las profundidades con Poseidón y su nuevo amigo Tyson, se supone que un tipo con cien brazos en ambos lados de su cuerpo no sería una presa fácil.

Y ahora había desaparecido también.

—Estaba dando un paseo por el muro norte del templo, todo fue tan rápido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tyson donde Annabeth montaba y lo sintió como si fuera el temblor de una motoniveladora.

—Briares es fuerte, muy fuerte. Señalo el ciclope. Qué se fuera así nada más…

—Fue por eso que tu padre te envió aquí.

Tyson asintió.

Annabeth se estremeció, esto era sin duda señal de que algo iba a ocurrir, primero Maya y ahora Briares… sea quien sea el enemigo de turno de los dioses ahora era bastante peligroso lo que convertía su pequeña operación de recuperación en algo bastante importante.

Finalmente llegaron a un muelle cerca del Bronx, aún estaban bastante lejos de Central Park por lo que tomaron un taxi, llegaron en otra hora más… pero Annabeth y Tyson pasaron de largo por medio de este dirigiéndose hacia el distrito meatpacking un lugar con varios mercadillos, tiendas de flores y artículos de souvenirs el cual había sido primera noticia en el horario nocturno por la notable destrucción ocasionada hace un año atrás.

El mismo hoyo de alcantarilla por el cual ella y Percy descendieron a buscar el caduceo de Hermes que había sido robado por el gigante Caco, Annabeth bajo primero seguida de Tyson y luego de unos 10 minutos de bajada se encontraron en una caverna abierta del tamaño de una fábrica igual que la última vez solo que con el agua hasta las rodillas y varios artículos de baratijas desparramados por el agua, restos de granito aun por ahí y una excavadora de piedra se había partido en tres junto con los restos de tuberías de agua oxidadas y con aguas malolientes que le causaron a ella malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo la razón por la que estaban ahí era otra.

—Escucha con atención Tyson. Le habló con toda seriedad atrayendo su interés de inmediato.

—Necesito que busques un escudo dorado doblado o abollado.

—Escudo, bien!.

Nos separamos un poco para buscar más rápido buscando el escudo dorado reflectante que Charles Beckendorf (difunto hijo de Hefesto) había forjado para mí el cual tenía la propiedad de mostrar cualquier imagen que la luz iluminara en su reflejo, Después de la Titanomaquía Percy y yo lo habíamos estado usando como fuente para alimentos (era perfecto para los nachos con queso, según él) pero luego el gigante Caco lo dobló en dos dejándolo inservible por lo que nunca volvimos por él.

Un pésimo error.

—Por qué lo buscamos?!. Pregunto Tyson.

—Porque una vez que lo repares podremos usarlo para encontrar a Percy. Le dijo Annabeth.

Tyson se sobresaltó y continúo buscando con más ánimo que antes.

Estuvimos ahí un par de minutos, revisamos en los escombros, por las tuberías rotas y las tiendas de mercadillo deshechas con antiguas baratijas del viejo gigante flotando por ahí, de pronto comenzamos a un oír ruidos de chapoteos.

—Espera Tyson. Le susurró.

El ciclope se quedó quieto.

El ruido de chapoteo que era mínimo aumento de volumen, parecía venir de la parte más alejada junto a la misma cueva alta en la cual vivía el gigante, Annabeth le hizo señas a su amigo para que avanzaran con cautela atravesando pequeños montones de escombros y parapetándose en ellos de rato en rato, cuando llegaron a la abertura al otro extremo de donde estaban vieron una silueta de espaldas de pie junto a la entrada rodeada por enormes rocas y con algunas tuberías chorreando agua maloliente sobre él.

Ambos asomamos las cabezas y vimos a un joven de al menos 15 años parado de espaldas a ellos vistiendo una especie de ropa larga como la de un paciente de hospital pero ajustada al cuerpo para más movilidad, tenía un cinturón de cuero con una espada enfundada, y en sus manos tenía…

—Ese es! Exclamo Tyson fuertemente tirando a la basura el sigilo.

Ambos apenas pudieron ocultarse antes de que el joven se volteara, Annabeth se deslizo a su derecha apoyándose más al montón de escombros frente a ella y vio a través de un hueco de estos, el chico era claro de ojos marrones con una mirada afilada como la de un jabalí, una vez de frente vio con claridad el escudo de bronce doblado en sus manos.

Annabeth impaciente por recuperarlo decidió confrontarlo, sea quien sea.

—Necesito ese objeto que traes ahí. Le habló en tono amenazante.

El muchacho apenas se inmutó, era extraño ver a un mortal ahí a varios metros de profundidad en Manhattan, a menos… que no se tratará de un humano, y desde cuando un mortal andaría por ahí con una espada?!.

—Entrégamelo! Dijo Annabeth.

El joven arrojo su escudo detrás de él y rápidamente desenfundo su espada.

—Va a pelear?!

La respuesta vino en forma de un veloz y ágil ataque que casi sorprendió a Annabeth que estaba a unos dos metros apenas lejos de él bloqueando su espada con su cuchillo antes de que le cortara el estómago, luego le dio una patada en su abdomen arrojándola al agua.

—Annabeth!.

El joven atacó también a Tyson haciéndole un corte en su brazo y dejándolo de rodillas en el agua, cuando parecía que iba a darle el golpe de gracia Annabeth se levantó e interpuso reteniendo la hoja de su arma con el puño de su cuchillo.

Tenían el rostro frente a frente, sus reflejos eran rápidos así como sus movimientos y fuerza por lo que no era un mortal, la única explicación era que se tratase de un mestizo, pero como era posible era la pregunta, seguramente trabajaba para el enemigo de turno de los olímpicos… pero cómo?! No tuvo tiempo de pensar más porqué el mestizo la presiono para atrás, luego en un rápido movimiento circular le hizo un corte justo en la mano haciéndola soltar su cuchillo el cual se hundió en el agua luego la agarró del pelo poniéndola de rodillas con una agresividad mucho mayor que la de cualquier monstruo levantando la punta de su espada hacia su rostro.

Parecía su fin.

Pero de repente su enemigo se elevó sobre su cabeza y Annabeth vio como Tyson estaba de pie detrás del chico aferrándolo contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo-placaje inmovilizándolo dándole suficiente tiempo a su amiga de recuperarse, el chico volvió al ataque golpeando el rostro del ciclope con su cabeza obligándolo a soltarlo mientras este se llevaba las manos a su rostro adolorido Annabeth lo empujo intentando inmovilizarlo con su cuchillo pero él se escabulló perdiendo parte de su ropa en el proceso.

Rápidamente se alejó unos pasos y volvió a ponerse en guardia alzando su espada, pero Annabeth no podía mirarlo.

—Oye, cúbrete!. Le reclamó desviando su vista. Ten algo de decencia. y es que al zafarse de su agarre en el suelo con agua la parte delantera de su bata de paciente se había rasgado.

Y no tenía ropa interior.

Pero al chico no le molestó y volvió a atacar con la misma ferocidad obligándola a prestarle atención a él y sus partes nobles, sin embargo logró bloquear sus ataques de espada para que Tyson finalmente lo rematara con un fuerte porrazo de sus brazos arrojándolo contra un montículo de escombros dejándolo al parecer inconsciente.

Annabeth recogió la espada que había tirado al suelo y la arrojó sobre su hombro lo bastante lejos para que no la pudiera recuperar fácilmente, centrando su vista hacia su rostro y no hacia abajo, el escudo doblado flotaba sobre el agua a un metros de ella el cual Tyson agarró.

—Quién eres?! Y para quién ibas a llevarle esto.

El muchacho empezó a despertarse lentamente y se vio acorralado.

—Oye espera, qué estas tomando?!. Le reclamó al ver que se traga una especie de capsula y casi de inmediato el chico comenzó a convulsionar y escupir espuma de la boca ante la desesperación de ayudarlo mientras ella lo sostenía.

Pero antes de que pudiera aplicarle primeros auxilios él ya había muerto.

Annabeth soltó su cuerpo en el agua ya medio tieso, había sido una muerte rápida, un examen más detallado (con fines investigativos claro está) y noto que no tenía ombligo, acercó la nariz hacia su boca y detecto una olor muy fuerte.

—Cianuro?! Balbuceó.

—Se murió?!. Exclamo Tyson mientras se agarraba el brazo herido.

Había olvidado que su amigo resulto herido en la pelea, y ella también, así que tomo el escudo y le indico que debían volver rápido al campamento ya que en su intento de salir a hurtadillas no había empacado nada para así pasar desapercibida aún con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

* * *

Después de la herida que Tyson sufrió no podía obligarlo a cruzar el mar hacia Long Island (aunque en todo el camino este observaba el escudo de todos los ángulos como si ya anticipara la mejor forma de repararlo) así que contra todo deseo decidieron pedir un taxi, en todo el camino, llegaron en tres horas justo para las cinco de la tarde, la hora libre del campamento.

Esta vez entraron por la entrada, tenían que hablar con Quirón.

Tyson le dijo que descansara hasta que él reparara el escudo, ella vio la herida ya medio cerrada en su brazo y lo convenció de que su curara primero antes de ir a la fragua a trabajar aunque eso significara esperar un poco más.

—Descuida, sé que Percy estará bien. le aseguró.

—De acuerdo.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba y el cielo nocturno comenzaba a iluminarse con las luz de las estrellas cuando se dirigía a la casa grande se topó con la grata sorpresa de ver a Quirón aparecer mágica y misteriosamente frente al pórtico trasero, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando lo vio de espaldas hacia ella.

—Tenemos que hablar. Dijo sin pausas ella haciendo que se volteara, lo vio al rostro y quedo sorprendida por su expresión.

Era alarmantemente sombría.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los que leen este fic no han leído aun la saga de los héroes del Olimpo.**

**Quiero enmendar eso… así que les ofrezco el siguiente enlace:**

www . 4shared (.com) / rar / 4uEC4sa4 (.com) / rr _ online . html ? _(Tienen que unir los espacios y borrar los parentesis al copiarlo a la barra de dirección)_

**Desde él podrán descargarse toda la serie de Riordan, la primera serie de Percy Jackson (incluye Demigod Files) y la serie de los héroes del Olimpo hasta la marca de atenea (Incluye Demigod Diaries) la primera serie es una versión traducida Y REVISADA! (O sea que se entiende mucho mejor que las que hizo el foro purple rose y alishea, sin menospreciarlos obviamente XD), y la segunda es una traducción de BeingRavenClaw, búsquenlo en Facebook si quieren agradecerle.**

**Que lo aprovechen.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**P.S. si tienen problemas con el enlace envíenme su correo a Kenryux35 (arroba) gmail . com y se los enviaré de forma segura (o les pasaré el link corregido).**

**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 01/06/13 (Doble capítulo especial)**


	22. Cuarto día

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Annabeth se encontraba mirando un enorme salón de roca similar a la cámara de una caverna, con un trono grande de piedra tallado al fondo de la sala donde yacía sentado un enorme monstruo con un cuerno protruyendo de su frente pálido amarillenta, de pronto desde fuera de foco de la cámara aparece caminando hacia el monstruo sentado en su trono.

Lucía impaciente cuando finalmente llegó a los pies del trono, ella lo reconoció como el hombre que había visto en su anterior sueño, con el mismo traje formal y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, Annabeth aún se preguntaba como un humano era capaz de trabajar para un monstruo.

—Qué sucedió?!. Se quejó con fuerza el hombre como si hubiera sido robado mientras analizaba al monstruo de arriba.

El monstruo gruño molesto y cansado, tenía la misma gabardina café hasta las rodillas, solo que esta vez lucía rasgada y con varios cortes como si hubiera estado en una batalla.

—Alguien se ha metido en mi laboratorio y me lo ha revuelto todo. Volvió a quejarse causando la molestia del monstruo.

—Se anduvo paseando por el laboratorio. Respondió el monstruo que parecía a simple vista como un ciclope… pero mucho más robusto, alto y fuerte por su cuerpo tonificado, los dos prominentes colmillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula inferior y un ojo color azul eléctrico que observaba con molestia al hombrecillo.

Pero este continuaba acusándolo con sus preguntas.

—Ha visto a los especímenes?!. Pregunto poniéndose indignado de ya ante la posible respuesta.

El monstruo gruño sin aparente sentido, más el hombre parecía verlo como una respuesta positiva.

—¡TE DIJE QUE LA ÚNICA REGLA QUE PEDI, ES QUE NADIE TOCARA MIS COSAS!. Protestó.

El monstruo se llevó un dedo al oído sacándose algo de cera.

—Cálmate. Respondió haciendo una bolita y tirándosela. No hay tocado a ninguno de tus "productos". Aclaró.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Y dónde está ahora?!. Preguntó de forma acusadora nuevamente.

Dio un paso hacia el monstruo.

—Ya lo has llevado al laboratorio!.

El ciclope se rascó su callosa mejilla mirando hacia un costado.

—Hemos tenido… "dificultades técnicas". Aclaró.

El hombre alzo una ceja indignado.

—Lo sabía!. Se quejó. Sabía que era demasiado para ti.

Se dio la vuelta de un paso rápido levantando los brazos con molestia.

—Debimos noquearlo con el gas. Se quejó.

El monstruo parecía no tolerar más al ruidoso hombre ya que se puso de pie colocándose frente a él.

—Ahora de donde voy a obtener una muestra para "Genesis". Se quejó.

El monstruo al llegar frente a él se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo hacia su trono, detrás de este saco una larga espada horrendamente manchada de sangre casi hasta el mango, y se la arrogó al hombre el cual la atrapó con ambos brazos.

—Aquí está tu muestra. Respondió secamente antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su trono.

El hombro pasó un dedo por la hoja y examino la sangre manchada en él cerca de su rostro.

—Supongo que la pasaste de canutas. Dijo el hombre examinando de nuevo la ropa rasgada y las magulladuras en el cuerpo del monstruo.

El ciclope se irguió animado alzando una espada broncínea de mango negro de cuero sobre su cabeza sacada de la funda en su cinturón cafe.

—Fue la refriega de nuestra vida. Celebró. Nos hemos divertido como nunca.

El hombre volvió a ver la espada ensangrentada que llevaba con una mirada perspicaz.

—Espero que esto alcancé.

—Asegúrate de que lo sea!. Exclamo el ciclope quien volvió a acomodarse en su trono.

El hombre se dio la vuelta cargando consigo la enorme espada, pero antes de salir de la vista de Annabeth cuando el ciclope le habló.

—Ahora es el momento de poner a prueba tu trabajo. Recalcó con una voz afilada y amenazante.

—Aunque sea el primer lote, verás que vale la pena. Se defendió el hombre.

El monstruo frunció el ceño sobre su único ojo.

—La Hechicera será quien me de los detalles de su "rendimiento".

El hombro sonrío confiado y luego se marchó.

—ANNABETH!.

* * *

La campista levantó el rostro de entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa de ping pong al ser despertada por su compañero Will consejero de la cabaña de Apolo.

Estaban reunidos todos los consejeros en la sala de reuniones junto a la chimenea y la cabeza de leopardo colgando sobre esta, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero ese sueño había generado en ella un horrible presentimiento.

—Te pasa algo?!. Preguntó Rachel desde su lugar a su lado.

—Sí, te ves pálida. Añadió Jasón.

Todas las miradas ahora se centraban en ella, sacudió la cabeza, debía mantener la mente fría.

—Podemos comenzar?!. Pregunto Clarisse algo irritada por tanta espera.

—Dónde está Tyson?!. Annabeth Pregunto.

Leo tomo la palabra.

—Él y los chicos de mi cabaña están en las fraguas tratando de reparar el escudo. Explicó.

—Ah, ya veo.

Annabeth estrechó los dedos sobre la mesa angustiada, aunque supo que el ciclope se había curado primero (al igual que ella cuando llegaron) seguramente recién habría comenzado a trabajar en reparar el escudo para intentar descubrir la ubicación de Percy con él, sin embargo había llamado a ese consejo de guerra ya que Quirón lucía muy perturbado cuando lo vio.

—Creen que algo ocurrió en el Olimpo?!. Preguntó Katie Gardiner, consejera de Deméter.

—Espero que no. Dijo Pipper preocupada.

—¡Pero vieron la cara que puso Quirón!. Exclamaron Travis y Connor al mismo tiempo.

—Alguien habló con él. Pregunto Frank.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que quería estar solo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Debe ser gravísimo. Dijo Hazel.

—Ya dejen ser pesimistas. Se quejó Thalia con fuerza.

Pero sus comentarios no hicieron nada para levantar los ánimos.

Annabeth decidió tomar las riendas y comenzó a contarles sobre la aparición del extraño chico en el subterráneo de Nueva York… todos se sorprendieron cuando ella intuyo que era una semidiós, y que probablemente sea un hijo de Ares.

Todos voltearon hacia Clarisse.

—Qué?!. Respondió con rudeza.

—Eres la consejera, deberías saber cuándo uno de tus campistas desaparece.

Ella gruño molesta de que todos la señalaran como una especie de mama gallina, pensamiento que ella tenía sobre los consejeros de cabaña, argumentando además que ella solo se encarga de que no se maten, el cuidado personal los deja a ellos, pero también aseguró que nadie se había salido a hurtadillas ni había abandonado el campamento sin que lo supiera.

—No, no parecía un campista regular.

—Y por qué?!. Preguntó Butch, el consejero de la cabaña de la diosa Iris.

—Por qué a diferencia de nosotros, ese mestizo… no tenía ombligo.

Todos mostraron una mueca de intriga.

—Cómo es eso posible?!. Pregunto Pollux, hijo de Dionisio.

—Oigan, es como en la películas!. Señalo Leo.

Todos ahora lo veían.

—Podría tratarse… DE UN CLÓN!. Afirmó con algo de drama sci-fi.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza incrédulos.

—En fin. Sentenció Annabeth. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir, y pronto.

Annabeth miro a Jasón.

—Alguna novedad del campamento Júpiter. Le preguntó.

Jasón le explico que lo único a recalcar era que la presencia de monstruos en la costa este había disminuido moderadamente, aunque también dijo que sus patrullas apenas si se topaban con alguno o sea que su labor no era la que había provocado el descenso en su población, aun así era bastante raro… era como si todos ellos hubieran salido huyendo, como las aves que vuelan hacia a otro lado para evitar una tormenta.

—Asegúrate de mantenernos al tanto de cualquier actividad sospechosa.

—Mañana enviaré un águila. Dijo él.

Rachel tomo la palabra.

—Respecto a Percy.

Todos enmudecieron por un segundo, casi se habían olvidado que él era un punto a discusión en esa reunión.

—Estas segura de que con ese escudo podremos saber dónde está?. Pregunto Leo escéptico.

Thalia y Annabeth lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Ese escudo nos sirvió de mucho en la defensa del Monte Olimpo. Dijo Thalia.

—Puede mostrarnos la ubicación de cualquiera que esté bajo la luz. Explico Annabeth.

—Entonces sabremos donde se encuentra ahora. Dijo Frank.

—Qué bien. Agregó Hazel.

Will Solace, consejero de Apolo se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar los nachos con queso antes de decir.

—No estaríamos violando las reglas?!. Preguntó preocupado.

Todos se mostraron algo nerviosos, pero Annabeth se mostró firme.

—Eso ya no importa. Afirmo. —Presiento que hay algo oscuro detrás de todo ese asunto.

Finalmente por la puerta apareció el Hermano de Percy, causando un gran ruido al azotar la puerta contra la cabaña pero cargando triunfante el escudo en sus gruesos brazos, rápidamente lo deposito en la mesa.

—Por fin!. Exclamo Leo.

—Bueno, veamos. Dijo Will.

Todos se inclinaron sobre la mesa hacia el brillo reluciente del escudo.

Annabeth se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, parecía que al fin podría quitarse ese peso de encima respecto a la situación de su novio, luego recordó el sueño que tuvo hace unos instantes… en el anterior que tuvo había tenía la sospecha de que ese monstruo de un cuerno podría referirse a él, pero luego del último su mente trataba de negarlo, quizá por la espada ensangrentada que mostro… no, era imposible.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y miro al escudo mientras los chicos apagaban las luces y abrían una pequeña rendija en el techo para dejar entrar la luz de la luna, ese el truco de ese escudo, mientras le iluminara la luz podía funcionar, ya sea luz solar o lunar, sintió el corazón queriendo salir por su garganta mientras se llenaba de coraje para realizar la pregunta que se estuvo haciendo una y otra vez desde hace tres días.

—Escudo…

Todos tragaron saliva ansiosos.

—…Muéstrame, Dónde está Percy Jackson!.

La imagen iluminada con la luz de la luna comenzó a parpadear, todos se acercaron más, finalmente comenzó a aparecer la silueta de una montaña… Pero de pronto la imagen se perdió.

Todos enmudecieron.

—Qué?!. Annabeth balbuceó indignada.

Ella tomo el escudo y comenzó a agitarlo frenéticamente.

—¡No me puedes hacer esto!. Le gritó.

Jasón un tanto nervioso se acercó y la zarandeo del hombro.

—Annabeth…

Se dio cuenta de que la luz azulada de la luna desapareció… luego alzo la vista y vio a la luna cubierta en lo alto del cielo nocturno con un círculo oscuro.

—Un Eclipse?!. Dijo Thalia.

—No… NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!. Le gritó Annabeth al cielo como si quisiera culpar al dios responsable de esto.

Rachel entonces recordó.

—En las noticias mencionaron que hoy iba a ocurrir un eclipse a las 10:00, visible desde la costa Este. Explico.

Annabeth apretó los dientes y las manos, parecía alguna especie de broma, golpeo la mesa con ambos puños con frustración y todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Bueno, supongo que ya sabemos a quién culpar. Dijo Leo señalando a Thalia con los ojos.

Mas ella se limitó a desviar la mirada, luego se acercó a su amiga Annabeth y la abrazó por los hombros para calmarla.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Pero ella apenas suavizo un poco la fuerza de sus brazos, llevando luego rápidamente uno de ellos a su rostro para limpiarse una lagrima de frustración que intentaba bajar por su mejilla.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir. Dijo Pipper.

—Mañana ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

Pero Hazel entonces tomo la palabra.

—Oigan esperen, que acaso los eclipses no duran solo unos minutos.

Todos asintieron algo avergonzados por su ingenuidad, pero luego de una hora el eclipse seguía allí arriba… lo cual era raro.

Desde el área común los chicos vieron por última vez al cielo donde la luna aún seguía oscura…

—Creo que tu madre nos debe una explicación, no lo crees?!. Señalo Leo, recibiendo esta vez un coscorrón de la cazadora.

Annabeth se fue a su cabaña sola y sin hablar con nadie, todos entendieron su molestia pero no había palabras para calmarla… Tyson se alojó en la cabaña tres y a diferencia de su amiga lucía un tanto triste y creyendo haber tenido la culpa de todo, más los amigos de Percy le consolaron asegurándole que no era culpa suya, lográndolo aparentemente ya dejo de llorar y se fue a dormir y el resto también hizo lo mismo.

Jasón se despidió de Pipes con un beso y volvió a su tienda en el lado romano viendo al cielo por última vez y pensando que era un fenómeno extraño después de todo preguntándose como estarían las cosas en aquel momento en el campamento Júpiter.

* * *

En los jardines de Baco Reyna se encontraba viendo al cielo sobre una terraza con vista hacia el centro de Nueva roma.

Ese había sido su día libre por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad y para el anochecer se percató, así como el resto de los romanos de que se estaba llevando a cabo un eclipse lunar, al principio fue algo hermoso, pero luego de una hora se volvió antinatural, consulto a Octavian sobre aquello y pese a que rasgó como unos cincuenta ositos de peluche no obtuvo ninguna respuesta clara.

—Es extraño.

Decidió volver al campamento en la orilla del Tiber, los pocos legionarios que esa hora se encontraban por la vía Principalis se encontraban puliendo sus armas, visitando las tiendas de suministros y la armería o visitando la enfermería, a esa hora la mayoría prefería dormir ya que necesitaban conservar su fuerza para las extenuantes actividades que ocurrían durante el día, y para colmo mañana era día de juegos, razón mayor para que los legionarios se acostaran temprano.

Reyna se aseguró de que la guardia nocturna estuviera en su sitio sobre la empalizada, aunque siempre había dos guardias a las afueras del túnel caldecott vigilando la carreta, siempre dejaban una guardia por las noches como refuerzo.

—Ha habido alguna actividad sospechosa. Pregunto la Pretor a los guardias quienes parecían más asustados de sus perros Aurum y Argentum.

—Nada Señora!. Respondió el soldado que tenía un aspecto bastante joven ya que el casco casi le cubría los ojos.

Reyna esperaba que algo ocurriera conforme el eclipse continuaba en el cielo, por lo que dejo ordenes explícitas de mantener los ojos hacia el Tiber.

—No se preocupe Oficial. Respondió su compañero más mayor. Nada pasara por aquí sin que lo sepamos.

La Pretor entonces decidió volver a su tienda, era bastante bien acomodada a su gusto gracias a las ventajas de ser un oficial, pensó por un momento en el grupo de romanos que habían viajado al campamento mestizo como parte de la iniciativa de su compañero Pretor, Jasón Grace, para acercar más a ambos campamentos los cuales se habían convertido en aliados luego de la gigantomaquia, aunque la mayoría dudaba o no estaba de acuerdo algunos sentían curiosidad por cómo vivían sus antiguos enemigos, por lo que no hubo necesidad de escoger ya que un buen grupo de voluntarios se ofreció para seguir a su Pretor.

Al principio no aceptó la idea de que Jasón dejara sus deberes para ir de veraneo, pero él presento su propuesta enérgicamente en el senado y gracias al voto de Reyna logro aprobar, tampoco es que estuviera cómoda con la idea, pero ella sabía que la razón oculta era pasar tiempo con su "novia" ya que obtuvo un permiso de él para visitar el campamento cuando quisiera para así pasar más tiempo juntos, y es que se había resignado hacía tiempo a esa idea pero aún le agradaba compartir la obligación de dirigir el campamento Júpiter a su lado, que al lado de Octavian.

Quizá podía devolverle el favor el próximo verano siendo ella la que acompañe al sgte grupo, además así podría volver a Percy Jackson… y a su novia, una chica bastante competente.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Pensó.

No lo costó demasiado, después de unos minutos por fin le gano el sueño.

De repente se encontró en los campos de Marte donde se realizaban los juegos de guerra, la fortaleza que se usaba como base para el evento estaba completamente en ruinas humeantes, con los cuerpos de algunos legionarios muertos a su alrededor con sus espadas rotos y sus escudos astillados, cosa que le sobresaltó, luego se percató de un brillo naranjo a sus espaldas, se volteó para encontrarse con la pequeña Roma en llamas, con varios esqueletos esparcidos por sus calles, volteo a la derecha hacia la vía praetoria y vio el campamento junto a la orilla derruido con la vía Principalis adornada de los cadáveres de sus compatriotas.

—Qué está pasando?!.

El cielo estaba de un color anaranjado fuego, se volteó de nuevo esta vez hacia los templos en la colina, corrió hacia este, hacia el templo de Jupiter Optimus Maximus, y el mismo dios se encontraba se encontraba de pie sobre el pedestal en su honor en lugar de la estatua dorada, pero estaba convertido en una especie de escultura ceniza y sin vida que al tocarlo se desintegro en un millón de cenizas que la cubrieron de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente el techo del templo sobre su cabeza se abrió como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, se cubrió el rostro para protegerse de los restos de piedra que llovían cuando escucho un atroz rugido, después de sentir que la lluvia de escombros aminoraba alzo la vista y vio un rostro humano furiosos adoptar la forma de un cometa y dirigirse hacia ella, rápidamente salio corriendo hacia las puertas del templo pero al salir el cometa choco contra este y la enorme explosión la catapulto a varios metros hasta caer en un montón de rocas golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento mientras tres risas gruesas se oían como burlas en su cabeza.

En medio de la oscuridad, un brillo de luz la despertó parcialmente… luego de unos segundos finalmente enfoco los ojos al origen del brillo

—Ma-Madre…?!- balbuceó algo confusa.

Una mujer de piel bronceada vestida con una armadura completa plateada con un escudo colgado en su espalda, con un casco de plumas rojas sosteniéndolo en su brazo y empuñando una lanza con el otro.

—Levántate Hija mía!. Le ordenó con firmeza.

Ella se olvidó del dolor de su cabeza obedeció casi al instante.

—El enemigo está a las puertas de Roma. Le dijo.

Reyna frunció el ceño, pero antes de preguntar siquiera ella le gritó.

—¡DESPIERTA Y DEFIENDE A NUESTRO PUEBLO!.

La rudeza de su voz la saco de su sueño, encontrándose sola en su cama con el fuerte sonido de una campana oyéndose desde fuera.

Era la señal de ataque.

* * *

**A quien deseaba que Reyna apareciera.. he aquí su deseo cumplido.**

**Y a partir de este punto, tendrá un poco mas de protagonismo... junto con Jasón también.**


	23. Quinto día

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Afuera todo era un caos.

Todo había comenzado con los legionarios en la guardia nocturna, uno de ellos volvió a observar el cielo y a la luna eclipsada y se rasco la cabeza intrigado.

—Crees que vaya durar toda la noche. Le preguntó a compañero de guardia sentado en el tronco hueco de madera a modo de silla junto a él.

—Sería muy raro. Respondió con voz gruesa ya que era bastante más alto que el otro joven.

El chico que no pasaba de los catorce años volteo la vista hacia el Tiber, la oscuridad casi toda la superficie dejando solo la ribera y una parte del agua iluminada por las antorchas junto al muro, las olas se mecían una y otra vez en la playa dándole un aspecto tenebroso sumado a la luna oscura.

El chico se volteó de nuevo a su amigo quien estaba vez saco una revista de actualidades deportivas sin prestar atención al ceño fruncido de su compañero molesto por tener que ser el quien mantuviera la vista puesta hacia el Tiber, luego escucho el sonido de dos pasos sobre la madera, pensando que se había dado la vuelta para volver a vigilar el rio apenas si levanto la vista para asegurarse de que sí.

Pero solo vio el rostro arqueado de dolor y la hoja de una espada de bronce atravesando su pecho.

—Mike!. Grito angustiado mientras la espada era retirada del cuerpo de su amigo con violencia.

Entonces detrás salió otro joven, no portaba una coraza gris con grebas en las piernas equipo similar al de un hoplita griego portando además una jabalina pesada además de su casco de la misma característica abalanzarse hacia él con su espada ensangrentada que apenas logro desviar con su gladius para retroceder hacia la almena a unos cuantos pasos a la cual llegó a golpear con fuerza una par de veces la campaña hasta que sintió como algo lo atravesaba.

Una jabalina broncínea.

Más guerreros con las mismas características comenzaron a salta sobre el muro de la empalizada, trabando combate con los legionarios de guardia y pronto los sonidos de las campanas de alarma resonaban en todo el campamento, las cohortes se despertaron sobresaltadas mientras los guardias del muro eran rebasados y ya algunos de los enemigos de armadura gris aparecían en la vía Principalis.

Los aparecieron de uno en uno como cuenta gota intentando detener la avalancha de su ataque, los que se acostaban tarde luchaban aun con todo el equipo puesto mientras que la mayoría tenía las corazas sobre los pijamas o prácticamente luchaban solo con los últimos puestos encima, era un entrevero espantoso y los enemigos no paraban de saltar del muro desde las afueras del campamento.

Reyna montada sobre su Pegaso con la armadura de romana completa ceñida al cuerpo miro hacia el muro de la empalizada donde los soldados se encontraban forcejeando los guerreros de armadura gris, luego miró hacia Nueva Roma y en el cielo sobre este lo que parecía ser tres aviones de carga C-5 para tropas dejar caer sobre la ciudad una lluvia de paracaidistas, se acercó con una maniobra rápida hacia la cabina del piloto y desde la ventana vio a dos pilotando la aeronave, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes vestidos con armadura gris.

Detrás en la cola de carga abierta otros jóvenes también con armaduras grises continuaban saltando por la rampa hacia Nueva Roma abriendo sus paracaídas a unos cuantos metros del suelo, y en las calles los ciudadanos atemorizados huían despavoridos en todas direcciones, algunos cargando a sus familias detrás y otros siendo perseguidos por los enemigos que ya pisaban tierra.

Descendió hacia el foro del senado donde se topó con Octavian, para su desagrado.

—Cómo es esto posible?!. Dijo el augur vestido con su toga de senado.

Reyna comenzó a ordenarle que trate de llegar a la gente a un lugar seguro cuando un grupo de doce guerreros grises empezó a correr hacia ellos, Octavian dio un paso atrás listo para huir mientras la pretor se aprestaba a bajar y sacar su lanza, cuando frente a ella apareció el guardián de la ciudad.

—¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!. Protestó enérgicamente la estatua sin brazos.

Pestañeo fuertemente, luego las espadas y escudos de los enemigos explotaron en miles de pedacitos cuyas astillas los hirieron gravemente.

—Enemigos armados cayendo del cielo sobre la mismísima Roma. Se quejó. ¡¿Acaso esto es una burla?!

—Aparecieron de sorpresa y como un relámpago. Dijo Reina tratando de calmar los humos del dios, aunque en este caso bien podría ser adecuado dejarlo desatarse en contra de los guerreros que atacaban su ciudad.

Entonces un fuerte sonido les llamó la atención, similar a la de un proyectil cruzando velozmente por el aire, la pretor, el augur y el dios alzaron las cabezas al cielo, vieron como la luna eclipsada se teñía de un fuerte rojo sangre y de ella comenzó a bajar una bola de fuego como un asteroide dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¡Nadie va a estropear mi ciudad!. Se quejó Terminus pestañeando mientras tenía la vista puesta en la bola de fuego acercarse a los límites de la línea pomperiana.

Pero esta no desapareció ni exploto… más bien se encogió y dirigió hacia él.

—Pero que dia…

Apenas protestó por su fracaso intentó de detener el cometa ya que la bola de fuego lo impactó con fuerza arrojando tanto a Reyna como a Octavian hacia unas columnas derruidas frente al edificio del senado, después de tomarse unos minutos para recuperar la conciencia luego de la descarga de artillería ambos miraron hacia el sitio donde estaba la estatua, con esa fuerza y a esa velocidad el dios no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, ambos evidenciaron que su cuerpo yacía noqueado en el fondo del hoyo causado por el impacto.

—Terminus ha caído… ¡Roma esta indefensa! Qué vamos hacer… ¡Por Júpiter! QUÉ VAMOS A…

Reyna abofeteo al augur para calmarlo ya que entrando en pánico no ayudaba a nadie, lo dejo un segundo para que se calmara cuando vio a una mujer con su hijo en brazos siendo defendida por su esposo armada con espada de tres soldados grises, rápidamente ayudo al legado acabando con dos de los atacantes mientras él eliminaba al tercero.

—Todos los que no puedan pelear llévalos al anfiteatro, luego reúne a las reservas.

El romano obedeció sin protestar y después de despedirse de su esposa y su hijo con un beso se dirigió dentro de la ciudad.

—Y tú asegúrate de llamar a los lares para que nos ayuden y mantenme informada. Qué los reservistas defiendan la ciudad, yo iré al campamento.

La situación era tensa, pero aun así el augur asintió positivamente y se dirigió adentro del edificio del senado mientras Reyna volvió a montar a su Pegaso.

El cuerno de batalla desde el campamento en la orilla llamo su atención y se dirigió volando hacia allí, los guerreros grises ya habían conquistado la entrada y la puerta, algunos arqueros de coraza de cuero ploma ya se apostaban y disparaban flechas hacia el campamento hiriendo a algunos romanos que tomados por sorpresa trataban de agruparse para recuperar el terreno perdido, en su camino a pleno vuelo vio como un enorme agujero se abría como una explosión desde los campos de Marte justo en medio de la fortaleza usada para los juegos de guerra como si hubiera sido hecho con un taladro.

Y de dentro también más guerreros grises emergieron tomando posesión de la fortaleza.

En el campamento vio como las fuerzas enemigas emergían de las orillas del Tiber en oleadas de tropas mientras se preguntaba porque los guardias del túnel caldecott no dieron aviso previo del ataque, Las cohortes ya estaban reunidas casi en su totalidad, sin contar las bajas en el muro, en la vía praetoria hacia donde había sido replegadas, los soldados se agolpaban en la ruta cerrada como una turba tratando de entrar por el pasillo angosto de un estadio, la pretor aterrizó junto a ellos para poner orden.

—Cuál es la situación?!. Le pregunto al centurión de la primera cohorte.

El romano alto y corpulento con la armadura cabiendo apenas en su cuerpo le habló.

—Hemos logrado retener al enemigo aquí, pero siguen llegando. Dijo esto último volteando hacia la avenida en donde la formación tortuga retenía la avalancha de guerreros grises que se estrellaban contra sus escudos.

Reyna preocupada por que las fuerzas enemigas en la fortaleza impartió las siguientes órdenes.

—La Primera contendrá su avance aquí, tomaré a la segunda y a la tercera y los rodearemos por ambos lados vía principalis.

Los tres aviones de carga C-5 que sobrevolaban Nueva Roma pasaron sobre ellos para luego abandonar el valle, afortunadamente no dejaron caer a ningún otro refuerzo más… lo cual era un alivio pero al mismo tiempo la dejaba angustiada por la seguridad de la ciudad, sin embargo confiaba en que los legados mayores y los reservistas contuvieran a los enemigos, ahora debían preocuparse en detener al enemigo que había cruzado el Tiber y al que había emergido de la tierra en los campos de Marte.

—Manda a la cuarta y lo que queda de la quinta hacia los campos de Marte, un grupo de enemigos acaban de tomar la fortaleza allí.

—Y para colmo andamos escasos de efectivos. Le dijo haciéndole recuerdo del grupo de intercambio enviado a la costa este y al campamento mestizo.

—Tampoco previmos este ataque soldado. Le justifico. AHORA VE!.

Luego de verlo alejarse hacia los campos de marte con una fila de romanos ya armados y bien vestidos tomo los respectivas cohortes y rodeo ambos lados del campamento mientras la primera contenía su avance, pronto vieron al grupo de enemigos atropellándose contra las filas de la primera mientras avanzaban, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse de entre los edificios de madera y techos de las tiendas del campamento aparecieron más guerreros de armadura gris apuntándoles con arcos.

—¡FORMACIÓN TORTUGA!. Ordeno rápidamente evitando ser atravesados por sus flechas tanto ahí como al otro extremo de la vía principalis.

Estos cayeron hacia sus posiciones y entablaron lucha, pero pronto parecía que la formación blindada típica de su estilo de lucha los contenía ya que estos intentaban romperla arrojándose sobre o embistiendo contra los escudos sin éxito siendo atravesados por las puntas de las gladius entre las rendijas de los escudos.

De pronto comenzaron a aparecer tanto de la puerta principal como de los muros, nuevos guerreros grises pero a diferencia de los primeros estos traían un cinchas y cinturones tácticas con lo que parecían ser granadas de concusión, uno de ellos tomo una, jalo de la anilla y la arrojó hacia el grupo de Reyna, la granada rodo bajo los escudos entrando a la formación y estallo con gran estruendo, pronto los legionarios con los ojos irritados y los oídos pitando rompieron la formación mientras se llevaban las manos a los ojos y oídos, al igual que Reyna.

Los guerreros grises saltaron encima y comenzaron a luchar frente a frente, un estilo de combate individual típico de los guerreros griegos, y a diferencia de los monstruos pelear con otros semidioses no era fácil, no podía pensar otra identidad para el enemigo que ahora estaba asaltando su valle de forma rápida y fugaz como las antiguas guerras relámpago de la historia.

La pretor apenas recupero sus sentidos para ver como otros enemigos repetían la misma táctica solo que con varias granadas las cuales entraban por los pies y las rendijas de los escudos estallando dentro de las formaciones tortuga obligando a los romanos a romper la formación y luchar en combates simples si es que podían blandir sus espadas luego de la explosión aturdidora.

Uno de ellos, de cabello y ojos cafés de constitución robusta y alta se acercó a ella alzando su espada, Reyna apenas desvió la hoja con su lanza mientras aún se restregaba los ojos, el enorme gris volvió a atacar por lo que de momento se puso a esquivarlo ya que una regla básica de combate cuando te enfrentas a alguien más alto que tú es dejar que abanique para que se canse y luego poder devolverle el favor, pero este continuo atacando con gran ferocidad sin poder contraatacar, los ojos le escocían y los oídos aun le pitaban cuando fue derribada por un golpe del puño de su espada.

A su alrededor los romanos comenzaron a ser rebasados, ya casi había retrocedido fuera del campamento hacia la ruta de la ciudad, el guerrero gris alzo su espada listo para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando un águila apareció volando en picada hacia él, lo atrapó con sus garras y se llevó hacia el cielo, pronto varías más aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los enemigos, a la distancia viendo hacia los campos de Marte vio una ola de soldados blancos y transparentes marchar hacia los campos de marte, eran los lares… Octavian había logrado reunirlos y había acertado al enviarlos hacia la fortaleza

La ciudad continuaba ardiendo, y los grises continuaban llegando… El desconocido enemigo aun parecía persistir en su intento de destruir el campamento Júpiter, su compañero estaba fuera pero eso no podía ser excusa.

Reyna se puso de pie empuñando con fuerza su lanza de oro imperial y volvió al ataque mientras la luna roja continuaba iluminando el cielo.

* * *

Era de mañana y la cabaña de Atenea se encontraba practicando en la galería de arco.

Annabeth no demostraba la misma puntería de siempre por la preocupación… hasta que…

—Oigan, esa no es la señal de alarma. Dijo Malcom mientras señalaba el fuerte ruido de la campana resonando a lo lejos.

De pronto vieron a varios chicos correr hacia la zona común, parecían sorprendidos e incrédulos mientras toda la cabaña sintió curiosidad, más aún Annabeth… decidieron seguirlos y al acercarse vieron cómo los campistas abrían un espacio circular abierto, como para que algo o alguien aterrizara.

Entonces la silueta de lo que parecía ser un caballo empezó a aparecer en medio de la luz del sol, la mayoría espero que el objeto volador no identificado aún saliera de en medio del sol solo algunos arriesgaron la vista para tratar de identificar al objeto, entre ellos Annabeth, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un Pegaso.

Un Pegaso negro.

Como un cometa oscuro el Pegaso descendió velozmente hacia ellos, una sonrisa abierta de oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro de la chica rubia mientras el campista a quien trato había esperado aterrizaba en medio de los chicos que comenzaron a ovacionarlo con un fuerte ánimo, rápidamente ella se abrió paso entre sus amigos hasta alcanzarlo viéndolo descender del lomo de su Pegaso.

—PERCY!. le gritó mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo-placaje.

El mestizo la abrazó cálidamente mientras sonreía confiadamente.

—Volviste!. Dijo casi en un sollozo.

—Te dije que volvería.

El resto de los campistas se agolparon a su lado arrojándole un montón de preguntas ¿Lo Lograste? ¿Encontraste el cetro? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Pero misteriosamente él no les respondía, pero a ella solo le importaba que él hubiera regresado a su lado.

De pronto una columna de agua emergió de la fuente cerca y Poseidón apareciendo de ella.

—¡Mi hijo ha vuelto!. Exclamo.

—Padre. Murmuró con apenas alegría más Annabeth no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera besarlo una columna de fuego se prendió a su lado, y Atenea apareció de ella.

—Es increíble, pero has vuelto!. Exclamo con satisfacción la diosa.

Percy le sonrío, y ella también… era algo surreal.

—Creo que mi hija escogió al chico indicado. Comento.

Annabeth se sorprendió mucho de oír a su madre hablar así volteando hacia ella.

—Mamá…

Todos alabaron las palabras de la diosa y también a su líder, su novia no tenía palabras para expresar ese momento de dicha, pero su lado curioso entro a flote cuando se volteó hacia Percy se le preguntó.

—Encontraste el cetro dorado?!.

Percy no contesto y continuo sonriendo embobadamente… se comportaba de forma extraña, a sus espaldas Poseidón y Atenea se vieron y se sonrieron también, aquello sí que era demasiado extraño, así que volvió a preguntarle.

—Qué está pasando aquí?!.

—Oigan, parece que Percy tiene algo que decir. Dijo Travis viendo como este le hacía señas al Público.

El calló por un momento y luego volvió a ver hacia Annabeth.

—Volví para decirte que…

Ella trató de mostrarse calmada, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—…Lo siento.

De inmediato sintió que un líquido caliente manchaba su camiseta naranja, cuando bajo la mirada vio que era sangre… y esta brotaba de Percy, de una herida justo en su abdomen.

—Percy…

Entonces el mestizo comenzó a resquebrarse como si fuera una estatua de porcelana las grietas llegaron a su rostro hasta convertirse finalmente en un montón de piezas rotas a los pies de ella, mientras una risa gruesa y malévola resonaba en la oscuridad que la había rodeado.

Annabeth despertó sobresaltada envuelta en las sabanas de su litera dándose cuenta de que todo fue un sueño mientras examinaba la cabaña medio vacía, hasta que encontró la rosa de hielo dentro de su vaso de cristal y un paquete azul envuelto en cinta gris.

Era el quinto día desde que Percy se fue.

Tuvo que reprimir unas fuertes de ganas de llorar mientras se levantaba, cuando poso su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana donde yacía la rosa de hielo inclinada… que comenzó a derretirse, alarmada se acercó a la misma con mirada suplicante.

—No te derritas, por favor… se rogaba mentalmente, pero la rosa finalmente se derrumbó dentro del vaso y se volvió agua.

Cuando se la dio Percy le dijo que duraría siete días pero al final resistió durante tres semanas, cuando se lo cuente… entonces recordó lo del escudo.

Después de desayunar y realizar la inspección de cabañas porque era su turno, los chicos volvieron a reunirse en el salón de reuniones de la casa grande, Jasón, Thalia y Rachel se encontraban esperando a los demás pero Annabeth llegó con el escudo en manos y seguido de cerca por Tyson quien coloco el escudo en la mesa, todos se inclinaron hacia ella esperando las palabras mágicas.

—Escudo… muéstrame donde esta Percy Jackson!. Le ordenó rapidamente.

Todos acercaron la vista mientras el escudo era iluminado por la luz solar penetrando por la ventana abierta del techo, al principio parecía que la imagen visualizaba el cielo azul sobre un determinado lugar… pero de pronto la imagen se oscureció.

Y ahí se quedó.

—Qué significa eso?. Pregunto Leo.

Annabeth estaba perdiendo los nervios por lo que volvió a ordenarle que les mostrara a Percy, pero el escudo continuó negro.

De pronto la puerta trasera de la cabaña se abrió y por ella entro Nico di Angelo, tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos… igual que la de Quirón.

—Nico, qué sucede?!. Pregunto Annabeth.

Parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero contuvo un sollozo y se dirigió a ella.

—Annabeth… Apenas balbuceó antes de que el resto de los chicos comenzaran a oír un zumbido en el aire, como el de un misil aproximándose.

BOOM!

Un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la casa, pero solo por un segundo, más que temblor parecía la sacudida de una explosión, los chicos dejaron el edificio topándose con Pipper la que se acercó a ellos muy asustada.

—Un cometa acaba de pasar por el cielo y aterrizó por allá. Dijo señalando más allá de la colina de la casa grande donde visualizaron una columna de humo gris que venía cerca del Pino de Thalia.

—Qué es eso?!.

Quirón apareció galopando a toda velocidad, armado con su arco y su carcaj llenó de flechas, comenzó a repartir órdenes como si fuera algún comandante.

—Ve a la zona común y alerta a los demás, que tomen sus armas y permanezcan aler…

Para sorpresa otro cometa apareció repentinamente en el cielo a una velocidad de vértigo, impactando justo en los campos de fresas, acto seguido escucharon el rugido de un dragón al que reconocieron como el de Peleus, y luego el sonido de un arma filosa rasgando el aire.

—Vamos!. Ordenó Thalia descolgando el arco de su espalda.

La cazadora guió a su grupo a la colina donde yacía su pino, encontraron a Peleo tendido en el suelo con el estómago rajado, encima y frente a él estaba un monstruo parecido a un ciclope, robusto de cuatro metros de altura, vistiendo un chaleco café largo hasta los tobillos, armado con una espada broncínea con mango de cuero negro, Annabeth lo reconoció como el monstruo de su sueño, este extendió la mano hacia el pino y sin oposición intento tomar el vellocino dorado.

Pero Thalia disparo una flecha que se incrusto en la rama cercana a este, el monstruo se volteó señalándola con único cuerno en la frente y encima de su ojo rojo, era un ciclope definitivamente, y sonreía confiado.

—Saludos, mestizos. Habló con voz gruesa y gutural.

Todos sacaron sus armas, pero el monstruo ni se inmuto.

—Me llamo Arges, y vengo a tomar prestada su piel de oveja.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 02/06/13**_


	24. Una nueva guerra

**CAPÍTULO 23**

La primera impresión del Ciclope era que su presencia era intimidante, pensaba Annabeth.

Un cuerpo alto y tonificado, de brazos anchos, pecho robusto, y piernas firmes… como si hubiera nacido para combatir (o como si se hubiera drogado con esteroides hasta las cejas), además de portar un arma decente: Una larga espada broncínea de mango negro como la de su sueño, la chaqueta larga que ahora vista de cerca era una gabardina curtida color café ondeaba con el viento, a unos cuatro metros a su derecha había un enorme cráter humeante muy bien delimitado con un circunferencia de 2 metros.

—Caíste del cielo?! Pregunto Thalia dándose cuenta de lo que ella había pensado.

El ciclope se reía como si se lo hubieran dicho ya muchas veces.

—Puedes apostar a que sí. Dijo mientras tomaba la flecha que había lanzado y la partía en dos.

Thalia preparo otra flecha, el ciclope se giró hacia ella.

—Quieres pelear? Mestiza!. La retó.

Jasón desenfundo su gladius de oro imperial y se colocó a su lado.

—Me vendría bien un poco más de acción.

Annabeth se preguntaba a qué se refería pero luego recordó su sueño, acaso…

—Ni tu novio te salvará.

Thalia y Jasón fruncieron los ceños indignados.

—Él no es mi novio!. Dijo Thalia

—Soy su hermano. afirmo Jasón.

—No te llevaras el Vellocino!. Dijo Annabeth.

El ciclope la vio, y le mostro una sonrisa maligna.

Thalia soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió volando, pero el ciclope asombrosamente la atrapó a pocos centímetros de su cara sorprendiendo a todos, Jasón decidió avanzar mientras Arges alzó su espada, Annabeth le gritó y el pretor quien se preparaba para recibir el golpe con su hoja se lanzó un costado mientras el arma golpeaba el suelo como si un yunque cayera a tierra causando una pequeña explosión de tierra.

—Muy listo. Balbuceó. Si no te hubieras movido te habría exprimido como un grano.

Jasón guardó distancia mientras veía el pequeño cráter que había dejado, descarto de inmediato el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

En los campos de fresa Leo y el resto de la cabaña la estaban pasando canutas en su actividad grupal de la semana, recoger fresas era una actividad tan excitante vigilar un vaso de leche, por desgracia era su turno de recolectarlas para contribuir a la manutención del campamento, al menos contaba con la agradable compañía de Katie Gardiner, hija de Deméter y consejera de la cabaña cuatro, la cual para él era guapa.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de intentar ligar con ella puesto que un brillo rojizo los obligo a ver al cielo donde vieron una bola de fuego caer directo hacia ellos, se apartaron justo a tiempo pero la explosión detrás de ellos los arrojo dos metros en el aire hasta caer sobre unos arbustos al borde del bosque, al igual que varios de sus compañeros de cabaña, una vez de pie se voltearon para ver un cuadro infernal.

Los árboles, las matas, los arbustos de fresa… todos en llamas, el fuego amenazaba con esparcirse del bosque, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

—Arde! Arde!. Fueron los gritos monstruosos que escucharon en medio de las llamas.

Identificaron a un monstruo de más o menos cuatro metros de alto, llevaba un pantalón caqui con sandalias, tenía el torso descubierto enseñando su cuerpo tonificado, en su brazo derecho sostenía una monstruosa hacha de cobre de doble filo con grabados de fuego consumiendo ciudades y personas, con llamas moviéndose a su alrededor y saltando hacia todas partes aumentando el incendio.

—Soy Brontes!. Exclamo con una voz de psicópata. —Y ordenó que TODO ARDA!-

—Oye. Le grito Leo.

El monstruo volteó a verle, tenía un cuerno en el costado derecho de su cabeza por lo que el campista de Hefesto reviso mentalmente su Wikipedia de monstruos y encontró el artículo del ciclope.

—Deja de quemar nuestras fresas. Le regaño.

El monstruo rio descaradamente como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo.

—Que gracioso, el enanito quiere darme órdenes a MÍ!

Leo se molestó, pero Katie rápidamente le señalo los arbustos de fresas y parte del bosque en llamas.

—Tenemos que avisar a los demás. Dijo la consejera de la cabaña cuatro.

El ciclope recibió entonces una lluvia de flechas de algunos chicos de apolo que practicaban en la cercana galería de tiro, pero el monstruo movió su arma y una pared de fuego hizo cenizas las armas, luego arrojo con un fuerte azote de su arma una ola de fuego sobre leo hacia los hijos de Apolo quemando sus arcos y sus manos, Katie asustaba y furiosa luego de ver a sus amigos de Apolo caer al suelo con las manos y partes frontales del cuerpo quemadas volteo hacia el ciclope.

De inmediato unas raíces de hiedra venenosa crecieron y envolvieron sus piernas, pero el ciclope se las arranco con las manos como si fueran hierba seca arrojándolas luego al fuego, luego apunto con su arma y de ambas hojas del hacha salieron dos bolas de fuego que estallaron a sus pies y frente a ella derribándola, el monstruo repitió el ataque y la campista no iba a poder esquivarlo, pero su amigo Leo se interpuso y los proyectiles encendidos impactaron en él sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

—Estas bien?. Exclamo.

—Descuida, esto no es nada. Le dijo mientras yacía de pie en medio de una llamarada.

Volteo su hombro para ver que tenía algunas quemaduras en sus brazos, le ordenó regresar y avisar a los demás, igual al resto de sus compañeros que intentaban apagar el fuego junto con algunos sátiros.

—Pero… Balbuceo preocupada por él.

Sin embargo la mirada seria del hijo de Hefesto la repitió que estaría bien, sonriendo confiadamente.

Los chicos de Deméter ayudaron a los quemados de Apolo a llevarlos a un lugar seguro mientras Leo se quedaba solo, y atemorizado.

—Hay se acabó mi estrategia. Pensó mientras planeaba una forma de enfrentar al monstruo.

El ciclope gruño molesto mientras arrojaba más y más bolas de fuego que golpeaban a Leo sin hacerle nada más que prender parcialmente su camiseta naranja del campamento.

—GRR! POR QUÉ NO ARDES?! Gruño.

Leo saco su arma de su cinturón multiherramientas, un mazo grueso.

—Lo siento grandulón. Le dijo. Pero tengo una personalidad muy ardiente!

* * *

En la zona común Pipper se dirigió a avisar al resto, pero los campistas corrían de aquí para allá, algunos de ida a la armería a armase, otros (los más jóvenes) a sus cabañas a esconderse, luego de avisar a todos los que se topó se dirigió hacia la zona romana ubicada al borde de las cabañas, los romanos ya estaban armados y listos pero al no encontrarse su pretor cerca parecían como hormigas obreras esperando las órdenes del líder para actuar.

A la cabeza de estos estaban Hazel y Frank.

—Qué sucede?. Pregunto la hija de Plutón

—Están atacando el campamento! Dijo Pipes.

—Acaba de caer otro meteorito en el bosque. Señalo Frank hacia la gran hoguera que comenzaba a encenderse en el bosque.

—Por los dioses!. Exclamo ella.

De pronto apareció Clarisse con su grupo, los chicos de la cabaña cinco estaban armados y listos para la refriega, golpeándose unos a otros y a sus escudos y espadas o lanzas como un grupo de batalla momentos previos al enfrentamiento

—Tenemos que ir al bosque. Trató de ordenarles. ¡Están quemando los campos de fresas!

—No, tenemos que ir al pino de Thalia. Explico Pipes. ¡Quieren robar el vellocino!

Ahora parecía que iban a ponerse a discutir sobre qué lugar requería mayor atención, por un lado los campos de fresas ayudan a la manutención del campamento pero el vellocino ayuda a mantener las defensas mágicas en pie, si se la roban…

—Oigan, que es eso?!- Señalo Rachel quien apareció corriendo a su lado.

Todos alzaron la vista y vieron una bola de aire a presión caer a gran velocidad.

—¡TODOS A UN LADO!. Les grito.

Se apartaron de la sombra de aterrizaje, la explosión fue similar al impacto de un obús arrojándolos al suelo con los oídos zumbándoles.

Disipándose el humo apareció un monstruo de cuatro metros, con chaqueta de cuero y nudilleras de metal sosteniendo en su brazo izquierdo un pesado y enorme martillo de guerra de una gran cabeza de hierro con grabados de avalanchas de rocas y desplazamientos de tierra que arrasan casas y bosques.

—Je Je Je! Reía como su fuera un pequeño con un leve retraso mental.

—Caí en el sitio bueno. Balbuceó de nuevo.

Una vez de pie romanos y griegos voltearon a encarar al monstruo.

—Insectos!. Gruño. Insectos que aplastar! Volvió a gruñir con tono feliz.

—Acaso me llamó "Insecto"?! Gruño Clarisse con más fuerza.

El monstruo giro hacia ella, con único cuerno al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, con un ojo negro, empuñando con tal fuerza su martillo que las venas protruían bajo la piel.

—Tú te ves fuerte. La señalo. Lucha conmigo!

Sin vacilar Clarisse acepta el desafio y se lanza con Maimer, su lanza electrica, al frente

—Espera, no caigas en su juego!. Le advirtió Hazel.

Pero antes de siquiera quedar frente a frente, el ciclope alzo su martillo y golpeo con fuerza a solo un metro de ella, una poderosa onda expansiva se levantó arrasando con la tierra y los campistas en su camino como si fueran soldaditos de juguete con escudos, espadas y lanzas volando por los aires.

El monstruoso ciclope río.

—ESTEROPES APLASTA!.

* * *

Jasón continuaba esquivando los poderosos golpes de Arges que dejaban cráteres de tierra en la hierba del bosque, al principio pensó que al tratarse de un oponente mayor que él podría superarlo en velocidad, pero el ciclope también era increíblemente rápido ya que bloqueaba con hábiles movimientos sus estocadas para luego volver a atacar que el pretor esquivaba pero la ráfaga de viento generada por sus movimientos lo hacía trastabillar y retroceder.

También era despampanantemente ágil ya que Thalia continuaba disparando pero este esquivaba o cortaba sus flechas.

—Eso es lo mejor que tienen mestizos?!. Se quejó sin darse cuenta de que tenía alguien detrás.

Annabeth atacó con su cuchillo luego de acercarse con sigilo aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, pero el ciclope Arges se volteó y la golpeo en el estómago con el mango de su espada broncínea arrojándola contra un árbol.

—ANNABETH!

—Pequeña criatura, te faltan otros diez mil años para tomarme por sorpresa. Presumió.

Pero la campista apenas podía enfocar la vista ya que todo le daba vueltas por el impacto, además de que los oídos le zumbaban, apenas distinguió al ciclope alzando su espada sobre ella y luego moviéndose a un lado para esquivar las flechas disparadas contra él desde atrás.

—Acaso no me escucharon mestizos?!. Les dijo.

Thalia preparo otra flecha, pero Jasón se interpuso entre ella y el monstruo bajando su gladius.

Arges arqueo una ceja, entonces alzo la vista vio una pequeña nube de tormenta oscura que antes no había allí cargándose con electricidad, Annabeth ya medio recuperada se dio cuenta de la maniobra y salto rápidamente hacia un lado, esperando aquello Jasón descargó un potentísimo trueno sobre el ciclope, el impacto ilumino una buena parte del bosque encegueciendo momentáneamente a todos con su brillo, además del golpe de calor que sintieron en sus rostros.

Después de unos segundos bajaron los brazos para observar lo que quedaría del ciclope.

Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que Arges seguía de pie inmóvil en su sitio sin siquiera haber hecho el intento de moverse, más bien parecía haber recibido el impacto de lleno con su cabeza, rodeado de un circulo de cenizas y hierba quemada a sus pies, pero sin ninguna quemadura en su piel.

—Ese fue un buen ataque.

Avanzo un paso atemorizante.

—Pero tus rayos no funcionan conmigo, Hijo de Jupíter.

Jasón se sorprendió más por el hecho de que su rayo no le haya hecho nada que por el hecho de que el monstruo supiera que no es griego mientras se frotaba la sien para calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza, Annabeth volvió al lado de Thalia intentando armar un plan para vencerlo.

* * *

Leo Valdez no tenía problemas al lidiar con el fuego, sino con el arma afilada del monstruo.

Al menos había puesto atención a la parte de esquiva y evade durante las prácticas en la arena, sino ya habría sido destripado por Brontes y su hacha de fuego.

—Qué pasa?!. Le dijo el ciclope. Tienes miedo pequeñín. Se burló.

En su vida le habían llamado de todas formas, así que apenas si se molestaba con las provocaciones del monstruo pues se mantenía enfocado en seguir con vida.

El incendio continuaba extendiéndose a su alrededor y Leo comenzaba a preocuparse, los sátiros aun trataban inútilmente apagarlo trayendo agua del lago pero el tiempo que les llevaba ir y venir del lago de canoas el fuego ganaba más terreno, las ninfas se les habían unido al principio pero luego entraban en pánico cuando veían el fuego acercarse a sus árboles, solo algunas se mantenían lo bastante cuerdas para continuar ayudando mientras las otras corrían histéricas de aquí y allá, pero nada las salvaba cuando estas desaparecían al ser quemados sus árboles.

De pronto vio a la distancia un poco lejos de las flamas nada menos que a Enebro y Grover intentando detener el fuego que se acercaba peligrosamente al árbol de la ninfa.

—Diablos!. Maldijo el campista.

Pero el ciclope volvió a atacar aprovechando su distracción, Leo rodó a un costado y lo golpeo en una rodilla, Brontes apenas trastabilló y dio un golpe giratorio que Leo apenas esquivo retrocediendo a tropezones.

—No sabes hacer otra cosa?!. Le insulto.

Luego alzo su hacha y dibujo un arco en el aire del cual salieron nuevas llamaradas extendiéndose alrededor como si fuera Napalm, el fuego a unos metros de él cerca del árbol de Enebro ya casi intentaba alcanzar las raíces de su árbol, su novio sátiro comenzaba a entrar en pánico mientras la ninfa le animaba a continuar intentando apagar el fuego ignorando su propia seguridad.

Leo sintiéndose inútil decidió atacar en serio.

—AH! POR FIN ARDES! Exclamo al ver como el mestizo se envolvía en llamas, sin saber que se trataba de sus propias llamas.

Leo se rodeó de fuego, al igual que su mazo retrocediendo unos pasos para ganar distancia.

—Qué intentas…

Pero el campista giro el brazo y con todas su fuerzas arrojo su arma convirtiéndola en un proyectil ardiente que exploto en el cuerpo del ciclope, por desgracia el truco le salió algo mal ya que nuevas llamas se encienden alrededor, las raíces del árbol de Enebro comenzaba a prenderse.

Leo lo ignoro de momento y observo la hoguera donde yacía de pie, impactado notó Brontes seguía de pie en el mismo lugar sin siquiera haberse movido.

—Qué idiota eres Mestizo!. Le insulto con soberbia. YO NO ARDO!.

* * *

En la zona común los impactos del martillo de guerra de Esteropes continuaban sacudiendo la tierra y enviando a los campistas por los aires.

Hazel y Frank mantenían la distancia mientras veían a Clarisse salir volando por cuarta vez directo hacia su cabaña destrozando la puerta con su enorme cuerpo, la cabeza de jabalí de la entrada cayó cubriendo su cabeza, Rachel se encontraba de pie junto a sus amigos romanos sosteniendo con fuerza su hombro lastimado.

—Busca un lugar seguro. Le recomendó Frank.

Rachel bajo la cabeza sintiéndose frustrada, una parte de ella deseaba serles útiles a sus amigos, no solo como su oracúlo sino también como una compañera de armas, mas Hazel se acercó a ella poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros de forma consoladora.

—Descuida, estaremos bien. le aseguró.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, pero al final asintió.

—De acuerdo. Ayudada por Pipper ambas se retiraron dejándole el trabajo a la pareja.

Otro grupo de griegos intento atacar con el mismo resultado, el sonido de las armaduras rebotando unos contra otros los hacía sentir como si estuvieran en medio de un terremoto, Frank no perdió más tiempo y se transformó en una versión de Aníbal, el elefante del campamento Júpiter cuando Esteropes golpeaba la tierra de nuevo enviando una nueva onda expansiva interponiéndose entre ella y Hazel evitando que esta saliera volando.

—Un elefante?!. Preguntó como un niño curioso. Son fuertes.

Frank embistió contra el ciclope sin darle tiempo de volver a atacar, pero en lugar de golpear el suelo este recibió el impacto el cual lo empujo contra el suelo por un par de metros hasta que el ciclope quedo inamovible sorprendiendo a Hazel, luego Esteropes tonificando sus músculos levanto al elefante-Frank como una viga de construcción y lo arrojo contra el campamento romano derribando más de la mitad de las tiendas en su aterrizaje.

—Frank, Estas bien?!. Le gritó a la distancia.

El elefante gruño, pero Esteropes se dirigió hacia ella alzando su martillo

Hazel entonces lanzó un fuerte silbido, en un segundo un veloz rayo dorado apareció rodeando al ciclope que por cuya fuerza trastabillo un poco, luego Arion hizo su aparición frente a su jinete, la hija de Plutón hizo brotar un poco de oro del suelo y se lo dio en la boca, el caballo dorado relinchó de alegría y le ofreció su espalda la cual abordó.

—Un caballo?! Pregunto de nuevo el ciclope. Son débiles.

—ESTE NO! Exclamo la romana.

De inmediato arreó las cuerdas y Arión salió galopando como un rayo dorado dando vueltas alrededor del ciclope cortándolo con su Spatha.

—Au! Deja ya de moverte!. Le reclamó

Hazel lanzo una decena de ataques más y luego retrocedió escuchando apenas el impacto de las rodillas del ciclope dando contra el suelo, se volteó esperando ver al monstruo desintegrarse, pero no lo hizo.

—Eso me dolió, Eso me dolió mucho!. Volvió a reclamar.

Arión relinchó agresivamente molesto.

—Una vez más.

Ambos galoparon y repitieron la misma maniobra dando un par de golpes más.

—¡QUEDATE QUIETO!. Le grito.

Esteropes alzo su martillo usando la parte plana sobre la cabeza para dar un golpe vertical como si fuera una estaca, una potentísima explosión como un huracán mando a volar a Hazel y a su caballo hacia la cabaña de Poseidón estrellándose en su pórtico.

—HAZEL! Exclamo Frank ya recuperado y volviendo con un arco y algunas flechas.

* * *

Thalia cargo una nueva flecha con electricidad y la disparó pero Arges la atrapo con la mano desnuda como la anterior, la electricidad se extendió por su cuerpo buscando su camino a tierra, pero fue absorbida por el cuerpo del ciclope.

—Ya me estoy aburriendo Mestizos. Le dijo

Luego tomo impulso y se arrojó en un ataque tan veloz como el vuelo de un cohete arrojando un golpe con su espada broncínea, Jasón la bloqueó pero por el impacto salió volando diez metros lejos de él hasta chocar violentamente contra el pino de Thalia dejando que todos oigan como su hombro crujía.

—Hermano!. Exclamo Thalia.

Pero Arges se volteó a ella, los rayos y la electricidad no le afectaban, rompía todas las fechas que le lanzaba, y su descomunal fuerza podía romper sus huesos de un golpe, Thalia quedo paralizada de miedo por un segundo, Arges sonrió mientras veía a la cazadora líder de Artemisa temblando ligeramente con sus cuchillas de combate en mano.

—Haces bien en temer… Fue lo último que dijo antes de noquearla con un fuerte golpe azotándola contra el suelo.

Annabeth no podía creerlo, los dos hijos de Zeus habían sido derribados como si nada, Arges volteó hacia ella sonriendo presumidamente para luego volverse hacia el pino y tomar el vellocino sin ninguna oposición.

—Quién eres?!. Le interrogó.

Arges volteó ya con la piel de oveja en sus manos al parecer contento de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Supongo que está bien que conozcas a quienes van a derrocar a los dioses.

Annabeth parpadeó cuando dijo "quienes", luego Arges le señalo hacia el campamento, esta volteó y vio sobre la colina como los campos de fresa ardían, con pequeñas figuras corriendo alrededor y envueltas en llamas, en la zona común potentes ondas expansivas sacudían las cabañas.

—Parece que mis hermanos se están divirtiendo.

La mestiza se dio cuenta del segundo meteorito que cayo junto al bosque de donde procedía el fuego, pero no se percató del tercer impacto cerca de las cabañas y el área romana la cual estaba medio destruida.

Busco el nombre de Arges en su mente, tratando de recordar el mito al que pertenecía y luego todo cobró sentido.

—Eres… Arges, el que fabrico el rayo para Zeus?!.

El ciclope se río de verás con su respuesta.

—Una chica lista en verdad?!

Aquel comentario la hizo revolverse por dentro.

—Entonces debes conocer a mis hermanos Brontes y Esteropes.

Ahora Annabeth entendió por qué los ataques de Thalia y Jasón no le hicieron nada.

—No creas que somos inmunes al rayo solamente. Continuaba explicando.

—Son ciclopes después de todo. Añadio ella.

—JA! Exclamo Arges. Somos más que simples "Ciclopes"!

Annabeth no bajó la guardia manteniendo su daga apuntando hacia el monstruo, pero sabía de antemano que si sus amigos no pudieron hacerle nada, mucho menos ella.

—Somos los primogénitos de Urano y Gea. Decía. LOS PRIMEROS MONSTRUOS!. Declaró.

La Leyenda concordaba, Brontes, Arges y Esteropes, los primero hijos nacidos de Urano y Gea, Los ciclopes primarios, los creadores del Rayo Maestro de Zeus, siendo asesinados luego por Apolo en un arrebato de este, entonces si era cierto estaban ante los monstruos mas fuertes…

—Este objeto es solo el primer paso para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. Afirmo.

—Zeus castigo a Apolo por haberlos asesinado. Annabeth les dijo. Él nunca quiso que…

—Eso ya no importa. Afirmo Arges. Ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta.

Annabeth dejo de hablar, podía sentir el resentimiento en su voz… nada de lo que diría cambiaría.

—Pronto, los olímpicos… CONOCERÁN LA MUERTE!. Declaró.

Con el vellocino en mano, Arges alzo su espada y disparó un fortísimo rayo al cielo de la mañana como si fuera una señal de retirada.

Annabeth se sentía como una inútil, sin la fuerza suficiente y con una gran falta de seguridad, sin embargo no podía dejarlo irse sin decirle nada…

—TE DETENDREMOS!. Exclamo.

El monstruo se volteó de nuevo hacia ella, pero en lugar de buscar pelea comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

—Y quién lo hará…?! Le dijo mientras la mestiza no dejaba de apuñalarlo con la mirada.

—Tú…?! Zeus…?!

Arges sonrío macabramente.

—El Hijo de Poseidón?!

Annabeth abrió los ojos como platos, su mirada aguda se disipó dejando mostrar un miedo creciente, Arges sonrió complacido.

—Por cierto, ya no tienes que esperarlo…

El horrible presentimiento que comenzó a crecer en ella luego del macabro sueño ahora quería volverse una realidad.

—…Porque ya está muerto.

—¡MIENTES! Gritó con toda la fuerza que su voz llena de ira le permitió.

Arges volvió a sonreír presumidamente provocándola aún más, sin embargo él tenía algo oculto en la manga.

—Quieres pruebas?!. Le pregunto aún sonriente malévolamente.

Su ira comenzó a apagarse mientras Arges se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina curtida sacando un bulto azul el cual arrojo en su delante, Annabeth reconoció el objeto… y quedo en shock

Era la gorra azul de los Yankees… la que le había dado a Percy.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 08/06/13**_


	25. Tragedia

**CAPÍTULO 24**

—_Por cierto, ya no tienes más porque esperarlo… Porque ya está muerto. Le dijo Arges, uno de los tres ciclopes de la primera generación que había venido a atacar el campamento y robar el vellocino dorado_

—_¡MIENTES! Gritó Annabeth; la única en pie después de que el monstruo noqueara a Jasón y Thalia Grace hijos de Zeus, con toda la fuerza que su voz llena de ira le permitió_

_Arges volvió a sonreír presumidamente provocándola aún más, sin embargo él tenía algo oculto en la manga._

—_Quieres pruebas?!. Le pregunto aún sonriente malévolamente._

_Su ira comenzó a apagarse mientras Arges se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina curtida sacando un bulto azul el cual arrojo en su delante, Annabeth reconoció el objeto… y quedo en shock_

_Era la gorra azul de los Yankees… la que le había dado a Percy._

* * *

El área alrededor de los campos de fresa y parte de la orilla del bosque junto al río se había convertido en un infierno.

El paisaje de color rojo naranjo dominaba el ambiente, los arboles la mayoría cenizas comenzaban a derrumbarse como troncos secos, los verdes y antes productivos arbustos que sustentaban la manutención del campamento ahora eran ramificaciones marchitas y negras, el número de ninfas que se desvanecían en el aire era aterrador al igual que ver sus árboles extinguirse mientras los sátiros prácticamente dejaron de intentar apagar el fuego y huían hacia el rio acalorados (y algunos envueltos en llamas) o desaparecían entre las llamas.

Leo Valdez se encontraba en el epicentro del desastre casi como si fuera el causante pero no ya que el origen de la plaga ardiente era un ciclope de cuatro metros parado frente a él, acorralándolo contra un árbol con la copa y sus ramas encendiéndose de rojo, pese a que su prioridad en aquel momento continuaba siendo seguir con vida no pudo evitar lamentarse internamente por el cruel escenario de la naturaleza a su alrededor, siempre había pensado que las ninfas tenían un peculiar encanto que las hacía irresistibles a veces, y ahora las veía morir a decenas luego de que sus árboles se quemaran.

Detrás del Brontes ya no veía que habría sido de Enebro, la novia ninfa de su amigo sátiro Grover, debido a la pared de llamas la cual pese a que no le hacían ningún daño el calor si comenzó a hacerlo transpirar, como cuando se encerraba en las fraguas a trabajar en uno de sus inventos…

—Estas acorralado enano!. Le dijo el ciclope con su hacha de doble filo "llamas a mí" alzándose sobre su cabeza.

El martillo encendido que le había arrojado minutos antes había explotado sobre el ciclope sin hacerle ningún rasguño pero… quien iba a saber que eso no funcionaría (no sabía porque pero una parte dentro de su cabeza quería darle una patada) Otro punto en su contra, ya que no podía sacar otra arma de su cinturón que solo le daba herramientas, a menos que quisiera apuñalarlo con un destornillador.

—Tal vez no pueda hacerte arder. Le decía Brontes. Pero si te puedo despedazar!.

Ahora sí que era su fin, Leo pensó que haber sobrevivido a la gigantomaquía ya era por sí una gran hazaña… ahora iba a morir a manos de un ciclope inmune al fuego y su hacha que puede generarlo.

Brontes descargó su golpe.

El suelo frente a él explotó en un nube de llamas causadas por el impacto, como una explosión de gas, cuando las llamas se disiparon lo suficiente en lugar de ver un cadáver partido en dos solo vio un cráter humeante y los residuos de algo que parecían ser "sombras vivientes" hundirse en el suelo justo debajo de donde su víctima estaba parada segundos antes, como si estas se lo hubieran tragado.

—Uh?!. Balbuceó.

De pronto oyó el ruido de algo que emergía de la tierra, se volteó y vio un escuadrón de guerreros esqueleto llevando corazas oxidadas, espadas y escudos negros.

—Qué hacen ustedes muertos aquí?!. Preguntó

Pero luego de terminar de decirlo aquello los guerreros muertos vivientes le saltaron encima.

A unos diez metros lejos de allí un grupo de sombras emergió del suelo escupiendo a un chico moreno de cabello revuelto y su cinturón de herramientas, Leo contuvo una nausea no estaba acostumbrado realmente a estos "viajecitos" encontrando además al que le dio un autostop.

—Estas bien?. Pregunto Nico.

—La verdad… balbuceó el campista de Hefesto mientras se llevaba a la boca conteniendo una arcada. …NO!

Nico alzo la mirada en la dirección desde podía ver, más bien sentir, como sus esbirros muertos vivientes luchaban contra el ciclope... y perdían.

—Maldición, ese no es un ciclope ordinario. Comentó a su amigo que aun yacía de rodillas frente a él.

De repente ambos se voltearon cuando escucharon un potente estruendo proveniente de la colina donde yacía el pino de Thalia alcanzado a ver por un momento la silueta de un rayo disparado al aire.

—Qué fue eso?. Pregunto Leo algo recuperado.

Nico volteó de nuevo cuando sintió el movimiento del monstruo, este pegó un salto y se fue volando como la misma de bola en la cual ascendiendo hasta perderse en el cielo.

—Pero qué…?!. Balbuceó preguntarse si aquello y el rayo que apenas vieron eran como ordenes de retirada.

Leo alzo la cabeza al ver a su amigo no muerto lucir desconcertado.

—Sucede algo? Le preguntó.

Nico hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Creo que debemos volver con los demás.

Pero antes de siquiera empezar a mover escucharon unos gritos desgarradores a unos cinco metros a su derecha.

Eran los gritos de Grover.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba y lo encontraron en el suelo sosteniendo a su ninfa entre sus brazos, ella lucía de un color verde pálido, su pelo y sus rasgos elficos se veían caídos como las ramas de un árbol marchito en otoño, su vestido ámbar estaba parcialmente quemado, Grover casi lloraba a su lado mientras intentaba hacer que responda, a su derecha estaba el árbol de la ninfa, quemado desde la raíz hasta la mitad de altura en el tronco, no se había quemado por completo pero parece que casi lo suficiente para extinguir su alma.

Nico y Leo yacían impotentes sin saber qué hacer, por lo que intentaron hacer volver al sátiro en sí, luego de unos segundos angustiosos este reaccionó recuperando un poco la calma pero aun preocupado y muy asustado por su novia, finalmente el sátiro les indico lo que debían hacer.

* * *

La zona común parecía más a zona de guerra.

Las estatuas estaban derruidas o hechas añicos en su mayoría, casi todas las cabañas presentaban algún daño de consideración (pórticos tumbados, techos reventados, paredes melladas), y casi todos los campistas ahí cerca estaban en el suelo muy lastimados y sin poder moverse pero lo que más destacaba era ver a las cazadoras de Artemisa apaleadas frente a su cabaña, con sus arcos rotos y espadas cortas dobladas además de sus ropas rasgadas lo cual habría sido un espectáculo indecente para unas doncellas de no ser porque apenas había gente de pie por ahí que pudiera verlas.

Por otro lado los romanos no lucían mejor ni de cerca, sus tiendas habían sido derribabas casi en su totalidad, los legionarios estaban tumbadas alrededor de la hoguera en el centro de la zona que Quirón les había asignado y todos como los griegos yacían apaleados.

—Insectos, todos son insectos!. Murmuraba Esteropes con su enorme y pesado martillo de guerra al hombro sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha mientras se dirigía a algunos semidioses inconscientes en el suelo frente a él.

Y cerca estaba Clarisse, jadeando exhausta con su lanza eléctrica Maimer doblada como un mondadientes y su armadura abollada, Frank Zhang apuntando con su arco, a punto de romperse además, hacia la cabeza del ciclope y Hazel Lavesque de rodillas a unos cuatro metros de ellos junto a su fiel caballo Arión que traía una pata rota por culpa de haber sido azotado contra el pórtico de la cabaña tres.

—Todos son insectos débiles!. Volvió a balbucear oyéndose decepcionado.

Clarisse finalmente se derrumbó de espaldas agotada, El arco de Frank se rompió golpeando su rostro al soltar la flecha y Hazel intentaba calmar a su montura que se desesperaba por estar tumbada en el suelo sin poder pararse.

Esteropes se quejó agitando su martillo sobre su cabeza como si deseara que hubiera alguien más de pie para darle la pelea, luego se tranquilizó y llevó la mano al mentón como si intentara recordar algo.

—Ah! Ya me acordé.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia una cabaña para intriga de la hija de Plutón.

—Esteropes debe encontrar…

No alcanzó a oír lo que último ya que se había alejado lo bastante para que su voz se escuchara lejana, pero vio como rompía la puerta de la cabaña seis y metía la mano dentro debido a que su gran tamaño no le permitía meterse de lleno, después de asomar la vista por el marco para ver bien pareció encontrar lo que buscaba ya que se levantó, Hazel a la distancia vio como el monstruo se metía algo cuadrado en su chaqueta de cuero.

Luego volvió a caminar hacia ellos, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la morena mientras veía de reojo a Clarisse tendida en el suelo sin aliento y preocupada por Frank quien parecía no moverse, si Esteropes decidía atacarlos no podría hacer nada pero para su suerte el ciclope los paso de largo como dispuesto a marcharse, vio su rostro un segundo y noto que parecía descontento hasta que vio cómo se detenía frente a la cabaña tres.

Esteropes sonrió.

El ciclope alzo su martillo y golpeo con muchísima fuerza frente al pórtico derruido, la explosión siguiente arrancó el techo de cuajo, derribo parcialmente las paredes de roca marina, los trozos de coral y algas salieron volando como confite por todas partes mientras la puerta se hacía astillas, Esteropes volvió a alzar su arma justo a tiempo para deleitarse viendo como el techo de la cabaña se derrumbaba sobre la habitación.

Hazel derramó una lágrima de impotencia al ver como la Cabaña de su buen amigo Percy era demolida.

—Je Je Je.

Entonces tanto el ciclope como la romana vieron como algo se levantaba entre las ruinas dejando correr además una corriente de agua de mar que si mas no recordaba era de la fuente que reposaba dentro, Esteropes abrió los ojos un poco al ver como "otro ciclope" se levantaba.

—Qué fue ese bom bom?! Dijo Tyson mientras daba un paso fuera de la cabaña derruida un poco confundido.

—Qué hacías ahí dentro niño?!. Le preguntó el ciclope.

Tyson se sacudió el pelo y restregó su único ojo, finalmente se dio cuenta de que la cabaña de su hermano estaba en ruinas, luego se volteó a Esteropes.

—Tú le hiciste eso a la casa de mi hermano Percy.

Esteropes confiado sonreía de forma insultante, el rostro de Tyson se puso serio y furioso.

—Vas a hacer algo? pequeñín!.

Tyson rugió de forma amenazadora y se lanzó como un toro furioso, tan rápido que Esteropes no pudo reaccionar recibiendo una feroz tacleada que lo derribo de espaldas y comenzó a aporrearlo en el pecho con sus puños, Hazel quedo impresionada con el despliegue rápido de fuerza del medio hermano de Percy quien en apenas unos segundos había hecho lo que ninguno de las decenas de semidioses a su alrededor no pudieron.

Esteropes cansado atrapo uno de los golpes de su similar y le propino un golpe que parecía contundente arrojándolo a un metro lejos de él dándole tiempo de ponerse de pie.

El ciclope empuño de nuevo su martillo gigante de guerra pero Tyson se puso de pie rápidamente justo cuando este daba un fuerte golpe al suelo, la onda expansiva golpeo a Tyson de lleno pero este se cubrió con sus brazos siendo apenas arrastrado de pie unos dos metros, Esteropes sonrió complacido como un niño que entra en una juguetería cuando vio el rostro molesto de Tyson bajo sus brazos.

—JA JA JA TÚ ERES FUERTE! Alabó. ESTO VA A SER BUENO

Cómo si respondiera a sus expectativas Tyson comenzó a crecer en tamaño pasando de un ciclope pequeño a uno gigante, como cuando lucho en Manhattan, Esteropes agitaba su martillo sobre su cabeza ansioso por la refriega, pero luego ambos oyeron el sonido de un rayo, ambos (incluida Hazel) voltearon hacia la colina del pino de Thalia alcanzando a ver la silueta de un rayo.

Esteropes se quejó como un niño que hace un puchero.

—NOOO! Justo cuando me divierto.

Luego se palpó el pecho bajo la chaqueta de cuero, justo el sitio donde había dejado el objeto misterioso de la cabaña seis, luego pego un salto y se fue volando como un explosión supersónica de jet por el cielo hasta desaparecer, Hazel lo observó hasta perderlo de vista con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, pero cuando bajo los ojos para examinar de nuevo a los campistas vio a Tyson caminar muy triste hacia la cabaña tres parándose por unos segundos y sollozando, seguramente por el hecho de verla destruida.

* * *

Frente a la casa grande se había armado un improvisado hospital.

Descansando frente al pórtico estaban los campistas más graves, magullados, golpeas y cubiertos de vendas, mientras que los que podían caminar trataban de ayudar a Will Solace y su ayudante Kayla (los mejores sanadores de la cabaña siete) a atender a los heridos mientras Quirón con la ayuda de Pipper paseaba alrededor en su forma centauro brindando los primeros auxilios a los más graves que llegaban ahí.

Entre esas filas aparecieron varios de los más conocidos: Travis (que cargaba a su hermano Connor en espaldas), Katie Gardiner con algunas quemaduras leves encima ayudaba a Miranda Gardiner a caminar la cual estaba aún más grave debido a que fue rodeada por las llamas, Pólux hijo de Dionisio trataba de calmar a las hijas de afrodita quienes no dejaban de quejarse (e incluso llorar) más que por los golpes y las magulladuras por su pelo revuelto, sus uñas rotas, etc.

Rachel (quien tenía el hombro envuelta en una venda) vio como desde el Pino de Thalia se acercaban dos figuras trastabillando y cargando a una tercera, se asustó al ver que se trataba de Annabeth, Jasón y Thalia… luego desde la zona común vio a Frank Zhang con Clarisse apoyada en su hombro y caminando difícilmente, Hazel venía detrás de ellos.

Luego vio a Nico y Leo, afortunadamente bien, acercarse corriendo… se saludaron y rápidamente ambos se dirigieron hacia Katie Gardiner y Polux.

—Chicas, Grover las necesita.

Las dos sacudieron la cabeza confundidas, luego ambos les explicaron que el sátiro las necesitaba para intentar ayudar a Enebro, ambos consejeros se asustaron cuando oyeron parte de la explicación, el fuego había quemado parcialmente el árbol de la ninfa pero basto para dejarla en estado crítico, su novio sátiro casi enloqueció cuando sintió como su esencia natural comenzaba a disiparse, hasta ese momento había usado su flauta intentando mantener su conexión con su árbol pero no iba a durar a mucho.

—De acuerdo, allá vamos. Dijo Katie.

Pero las chicas de afrodita comenzaron a rogar al pobre de Pólux que nos las dejara, Pipper tuvo que intervenir dándoles una buena reprimenda por actuar tan infantilmente lo que les permitió irse al bosque a salvar a la ninfa.

Por su parte Jasón, pese a tener el hombro dislocado, logró llevar a rastras a su hermana para que recibiera algo de atención ya que tenía un chichón muy grande en un costado de su frente, Hazel (quien había dejado previamente a Arión en los establos al cuidado de Butch, hijo de Iris y encargado de apaciguar a los animales que durante el ataque enloquecieron) ayudaba a Frank a recostarse en el pórtico un rato, luego hizo lo mismo con Clarisse.

Y mientras todo ocurría a su alrededor, Annabeth no dejaba de observar traumada la gorra azul de los Yankees que llevaba en la mano recordando la amenaza de Arges, el líder de los tres hermanos ciclopes, pero preguntándose también porqué este guardaba su objeto mágico el cual a propósito tenía un corte largo en la víscera, como si hubieran intentado decapitar a su portador, y las manchas de sangre en un costado solo aumentaban esa opresión en su pecho.

* * *

Una hora después todo se puso en calma para variar, aunque seguían oyendo los quejidos de algunos campistas todavía delicados afuera en el pórtico… pero en el interior en la sala de reuniones sobre la mesa de Ping Pong, los consejeros que se suponen debían debatir el súbito "ataque relámpago" que había sufrido el campamento quedaron igual de consternados cuando se enteraron lo de Annabeth.

El Sr. D no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento, Quirón descansaba en su forma humana sentado junto a la mesa en su sillas mecánica, la gorra de los Yankees maltrecha se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, ni siquiera habían servido los nachos con refresco ya que nadie tenía apetito.

—No puede ser… Balbuceó Rachel cabizbaja.

—Tiene que ser mentira. Dijo Thalia ya despierta y frustrada apretando su puño

—Estas segura de lo que… Estaba diciendo Frank pero Hazel lo calló posando su mano en él.

—Por eso él sonría tan confiado… le decía. …Cuando la derrumbo. Termino recordando como Esteropes, uno de los ciclopes, había destruido con saña la cabaña tres, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas cuando recordó lo sucedido.

Clarisse la frente vendada apretaba los puños de remordimiento, Travis solo miraba triste al suelo igual que su hermano ya un poco mejor, Will Solace no se encontraba por ahí ya que él y Kayla dormían en la habitación continua debido al cansancio, Pipper no se separaba de Jasón junto al cual estaba sentado apretaba su mano con firmeza mientras no dejaba de ver a reojo a su amiga Annabeth la cual parecía tener la mirada fija en la gorra sobre la mesa.

—Oye, cómo esta Enebro. Pregunto Leo a Katie y a Pólux, consejeros de Deméter y Dionisio respectivamente quienes también lucían tristes y consternados por lo sucedido.

—Aún vive, pero apenas. Dijo ella. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos

—Ahora depende de ella resistir.

Leo bajo la cabeza un poco sin dejar de ver el gorro y recordando una vez más la cara de Percy.

Annabeth dejo la gorra por un momento al ver como todos ya daban por sentado la idea que ella había reprimido desde que había comenzado la reunión, por lo que se levantó con firmeza y se dirigió a todos.

—YA BASTA!.

Todos volvieron sus rostros hacia ella y pudo notar albergaban dudas.

—Tiene que ser un truco de ellos. Declaró.

Se miraron entre sí como si no creyeran lo que decía.

Quirón se acercó por su lado.

—Acabo de volver del Olimpo. Explicaba el centauro. Los dioses ya lo saben.

—No… murmuro Annabeth.

Nico se acercó, igual de triste que los otros.

—He intentado buscar su alma. Decía. Pero esta… desapareció. dijo casi en un sollozo y una pausa.

—NO. Hablo más fuerte. Percy no puede haber… dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Un incómodo silencio reino en la sala, cuando Will hizo presencia en la sala y les dijo.

—Chicos…

Todos voltearon a su dirección y él les dijo que encendieran el pequeño televisor que Quirón había colocado en una mesa en la esquina ya que en la habitación del Sr. D. donde Will había parado a dormir sin darse cuenta (y afortunadamente ante la ausencia del dios) Kayla había prendido el televisor que había frente a su cama doble por curiosidad y se topó con un informe especial de canal Hefesto, al ver lo que presentaban decidió bajar a avisarles.

* * *

—He aquí el informe especial desde el estudio… señalo la presentadora, una auriae (o ninfa de viento). Respecto a la última noticia respecto a la búsqueda del cetro dorado.

Luego en la pantalla vieron una de esas presentaciones dramáticas como las de CNN con un gigante título que luego de un segundo recibía el golpe de un selló que en letras rojo grandes decía: FALLIDO!.

La misma ninfa que había comentado momentos antes estaba de vuelta sosteniendo unos papeles frente a la cámara comenzando a Narrar.

"Después de cinco expectantes días, tal parece que la historia se ha repetido con respecto a la búsqueda del símbolo de poder de Zeus, perdido desde hace más de mil años"

La imagen (de una toma aérea) cambia a la día que todo el campamento despidió al hijo de Poseidón quien en su Pegaso negro sale volando fuera de foco.

"Perseus Jackson, el décimo segundo elegido por el dios del mar, ha fallado en su cometido"

La imagen cambia a la sala de tronos donde se muestra una reunión antigua, muy antigua, donde los olímpicos juraban ante el rey de los dioses.

"Recordemos que hace mil años el cetro se perdió durante una rebelión dirigida por su esposa Hera, a causa de su humor de perros obligo a los dioses a jurar que recuperarían su más preciada posesión enviando cada cien años a uno de sus hijos, el más fuerte y valiente, el cual debían emprender la búsqueda solo siguiendo unas determinadas pistas proveídas por la piedra roseta"

La imagen cambia constantemente mostrando escenas de varios mestizos a los largo del mundo y de la historia, mostrando a algunos héroes griegos y personajes destacados de la edad contemporánea todos guiados por Momo y sosteniendo la piedra roseta en sus manos.

"Y luego de mil años, este sigue sin ser hallado, y mucho menos recuperado… ahora con la muerte del doceavo los dioses seguramente se verán en la terrible decisión de volver a comenzar el ciclo de búsqueda por lo que no podemos calcular cuántos años y a cuantos héroes más se sacrificaran por ese cetro"

Luego la imagen aparece en una sala con sofás como de uno de esos programas de charla.

"Hemos logrado obtener un permiso especial para tener en el estudio al guía de estos desventurados héroes para que nos cuente en sus propias el resultado de esta última búsqueda"

Unas nubes teatrales comenzaron a aparecer sobre uno de los sofás.

"Con ustedes el dios de la risa… MOMO!"

El dios apareció flotando sobre el cojinete del mueble con su traje multicolor de etiqueta, en lugar del disfraz de payaso que siempre traía encima, enseñando una gran sonrisa cómica mientras se acomodaba, luego la ninfa de viento se materializaba a su lado.

"Saludos mi señor" dijo.

"Hola primor, es un gusto estar por aquí" respondió de lo más confiado enseñando una sonrisa de dientes brillantes a diferencia de los dientes podridos de la última vez.

"Algún comentario respecto a…" hizo una pausa arrugando un poco el rostro al tratar de decir lo sgte. "…el último resultado"

Pero en lugar de responder el payaso comenzó a realizar una rutina humorística frente a la cámara como si le interesara más lucirse ante el público que a responder las preguntas.

"Sr. MOMO!" le regaño.

"Oh… bueno!" se quejó. "Qué decías".

La ninfa suspiró molesta por ser ignorada.

"Le preguntaba acerca del destino del último elegido"

Momo arrugó la cara, como si fuera desagradable tener que hablar de eso al respecto.

"Nada más de lo que ya sabes" le respondió. "Muñequita transparente"

La ninfa frunció el ceño.

"Algo más" añadió. "Se supone que usted está a cargo de supervisarlos."

El dios carcajeó un poco.

"Tú los has dicho…" recalcó. "Su-per-vi-sar-los, no salvar sus patéticos traseros"

La ninfa volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto, y esto basto para que el dios lo soltara todo.

"Bueno, solo digo que tuve que esperar por unas horas que parecieron una eternidad cuando lo deje en el último sitio" explicaba "Luego, esta pequeña piedrita apareció en mi mano… y los dioses ya saben lo que eso significa"

Dijo mostrando la piedra roseta en un acercamiento de primer plano para la cámara.

"Sí…" respondió con algo de pena la ninfa. "…Pero estamos hablando de Percy Jackson, el héroe del Olimpo y la gigantomaquia"

El dios entonces pareció sorprenderla al adoptar una aptitud dramáticamente triste.

"Era… el muchacho más valiente que supongo fue" decía en un tono melodrama sarcástico.

"Pero bueno que más da" declaró. "Así es la vida, je je je… Mis condolencias a Poseidón, por cierto"

Momo rio mientras la ninfa lo veía con algo de indignación.

"Algún comentario final?"

Momo se llevó la mano al mentón balbuceando.

"Mejor suerte para los próximos mil años" se burló. "Y descuiden, siempre pueden contar conmigo para guiar a sus hijos a una muerte segura JAJAJAJA"

La ninfa golpeo el fajo de papeles sobre la mesa con sus manos mientras el dios se le acercaba por detrás a pedirle su número siendo rechazado luego.

"Después de la pausa los llevaremos al Olimpo donde habrá una reunión de emergencia del consejo".

Un silencio fúnebre se apodero de la sala de reuniones, los chicos se quedaron inmóviles en sus sitios intentando asimilar esta horrible noticia.

Con los ojos humedecidos Rachel vio la figura inmóvil de Annabeth frente a la pantalla, quien comenzaba retroceder lejos del aparato, la oráculo la tenía de espaldas intentando acercarse a ella extendiendo su mano, pero antes de tocarla esta se dio rápidamente la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta.

Nadie la detuvo.

* * *

Después de salir de la casa grande, Annabeth corrió… sin aparente rumbo.

El mundo a su alrededor no existía para ella en aquel momento, corrió y corrió sin hacer caso a nadie, y por suerte sin chocar a nadie con los ojos humedecidos, cabizbaja y apretando puños y dientes mientras un torrente de recuerdos del último año cruzaban su mente.

Un picnic en central park, un paseo por Coney Island, una cena rápida de hamburguesas en Nueva York, un encuentro después de la escuela, una excursión al Olimpo… bellos y hermosos momentos juntos, a cuenta gota como las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin control ante la trágica verdad, el miedo que albergaba su corazón durante estos malditos cinco días por fin se hizo realidad.

Una imagen mental de su novio sonriente que se rompía en mil pedazos como un cristal, alzo la vista un segundo para verse a escasos centímetros del muelle junto al mar de Long Island frente al cual se detuvo justo en el borde, observó el cielo imaginando que solo faltaría una lluvia torrencial para rematar su estado de ánimo, cayó finalmente de rodillas con la cabeza apuntando a la superficie del agua mientras otra ola de recuerdos la asaltó.

El primer día que llegó al campamento, la primera misión, su primera charla íntima en aquella jaula de animales, su viaje su por el mar de los monstruos y la vez que lo salvo de las sirenas, así también la vez que rompió las reglas para ir en la misión de las cazadoras para rescatarla, su excursión por el laberinto… y su primer beso, luego la batalla en manhattan y la noche de su cumpleaños.

Apretó los dientes con más fuerza mientras los sollozos aumentaban.

Así siguió hasta finalmente llegar a su despedida hace cinco días… la que debió ser solo un "hasta luego" se convirtió en un "adiós".

—Percy… sollozó con mucho dolor. No…

Cerro los dedos sobre sus manos pese a tenerlo pegados a la madera la cual rasgo haciendo daño a este y a ella.

—…por favor.

Recordó la risa malévola del ciclope cuando le dio la noticia que se negó a creer en un principio y ahora se volvió una afirmación, pero en ese momento no había espacio en su corazón para el odio, solo para una profunda tristeza, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, qué el emergiera del agua frente a ella, la envolviera en sus brazos, y la besara en su frente diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Pero nada ocurrió, Su novio… su mejor amigo… había muerto.

—PERCYYYYYYY!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 12/06/13**


	26. Jamas te olvidaremos

Para _**Anais **_a quien piensa que mi historia es increíble.

Cálculo que por lo menos tendrá unos… 40, 50 capítulos?! Es que cada uno es de por lo menos 10 páginas para que no se fatiguen leyendo, ahora si los alargara tomaría menos _(15 a 20 pags por cap y es probable que me tome más en actualizar, por lo menos 1 por semana como Halfblood Messenger)_, pero eso depende ustedes.

Ahora, el fic.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Olimpo, en el templo de Atenea específicamente la diosa, vestida con su chaleco tweed a maestra universitaria, observaba la Athena Parthenos.

La enorme estatua de oro se alzaba imponente en un amplio salón rodeado por columnas griegas antiguas pero resplandecientes como luces de neon, alrededor varias mesas, bancos de trabajo, herramientas de diseño e inventos de madera, planos de diferentes estrategia o mapas de batallas antiguas desperdigados alrededor que eran un recordatorio claro de la naturaleza de la diosa, más esta veía su orgullo… el orgullo de Grecia reposando en su salón principal con su aura de poder bañando de luz dorada toda la estancia como el sol que se eleva por la colina en la madrugada.

Su mente divagaba levemente en la postura y diseño, veía el rostro y recordaba al artista que tuvo el honor de estar frente a ella para inmortalizarla en aquel metal, sonaba algo vanidoso por su parte pero en aquellos tiempos los dioses se comportaban de forma distinta a como lo hacen ahora, así que bien se podría decir que maduraron aunque sea un poquito, sin embargo otra cuestión importante intentaba ocupar la mente de la diosa la cual pensaba a ratos fugaces en lo que había ocurrido en el campamento mestizo.

Se había enterado del ataque hace una hora, aunque sus hijos e hijas eran unos genios en la batalla no podía evitar "preocuparse un poco". _Sobre todo por uno en particular._

Suspiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la estatua gigante, ya que la hacía pensar en la situación que su hija estaba pasando

—Por qué esto pensando así?! Se reprochó a sí misma para después de sacudir levemente la cabeza desapareció en una columna de fuego.

En el consejo los dioses estaban a lo suyo, un haz de llamas se prendió en su trono y la diosa hizo acto de presencia, a los otros olímpicos no pareció sorprenderles que la organizada de "casi" llegara tarde a la reunión, ya que Zeus aún no había llegado y sus compañeros divinos más bien estaban absortos en sus pensamientos y no eran completamente felices.

Atenea dio un vistazo general como cual comandante detalla el terreno antes de la pelea, de inmediato noto la ausencia de dos de ellos… del primero era típico que incluso no viniera aludiendo su desinterés por todo ese asunto, pero del segundo que estaba atravesando una pérdida… _igual que "ella"._

No sabía por qué de pronto no podía dirigir pensamientos de enojo y rivalidad como siempre lo hacía.

De nueva cuenta cayo en ese sentimiento de culpa así que volvió a lo que iba, Hera enrollaba su rizo de pelo marrón trenzado en una cinta de oro mirando al vació como una chiquilla mala que espera que la reprendan en la sala de detención, con su vestido blanco ondulando con los vientos de Eolo que refrescaban el Olimpo, Deméter se entretenía creciendo y encogiendo una rama de vid enrollada en su trono con total desinterés, de todos ella nunca llegó a "conocerlo" totalmente, Ares se distraía apuñalando entre sus dedos a toda velocidad con una sonrisa maquiavélica como si pudiera regocijarse totalmente del deceso de uno de los pocos mortales que lo ofendió.

—Es una pena lo del joven Jackson. Interrumpió su distracción la voz poco triste de apolo mientras rayaba un poco su camisa blanca con unos párrafos de haiku.

—No lo crees hermana?. Se dirigió a Artemisa.

Atenea dio un vistazo a la niña diosa quien para aquel momento estaba en su forma adulta, una bella mujer clara de cabello y ojos plateados con la cabeza semicubierta por la capucha de cazadora como si de un velo fúnebre se tratara dada la ocasión, mas no expresaba tristeza, tampoco alegría ni madurez pero casi podía apostar que si hubiera dicho algo, estaría de acuerdo con su hermano ya que ella tenía una buena opinión de él.

Unos suaves sollozos la distrajeron por décima vez dirigiendo la vista a la causante de su jaqueca.

—Pobre Percy. Murmuro Afrodita por lo bajo para que Ares no lo oyera.

—Quieres parar ya!. Le critíco.

La diosa apenas levanto el rostro, sus lamentos le recordaron a los de la típica protagonista de telenovela cliché, así que no podía decir si de verdad se lamentaba por él, pero tratándose de la diosa del amor la verdad no importaba.

—Pobre Annabeth. Lo dijo esto un poco más alto como para molestarla.

Atenea se apoyó en el espaldar de su trono frunciendo el ceño tratando de olvidar "ese" detalle, pero luego su mente inquieta recordó lo que le había dicho a su hija el tercer día, aunque le costara admitirlo tenía cierta esperanza al respecto, pero luego se topó con la realidad.

—De verdad creí que él podría lograrlo. Acotó Hermes pensativo y melancólico.

Luego echo un vistazo a Hefesto quien no hacía más que construir un pequeño autómata con lo que encontrara en su bolsillo.

—Y dónde están Poseidón y Hades.

Atenea recordó que el dios no era el señor de delicadeza, sin embargo Deméter tomo la palabra.

—A Hades no le interesa, le pidió a mi hija que me encargara que le informe la decisión después. Respondió un poco Mosqueda de fungir como paloma mensaje. Y Poseidón…

Todos callaron al oírlo.

—…No ha salido de su palacio submarino desde esta mañana. Continuo Hestia interrumpiendo el silencio mientras atizaba su fuego. Y hay un enorme huracán azolando la costa sureste de Norteamérica avanzado desde el mar de los monstruos.

—Ahora recuerdo que los mortales lo han clasificado como el peor registrado desde hace 10 años. Añadió Hermes. Es peligroso acercarse al mar en estos momentos.

Desde su trono, Dionisio no hacía más que agitar una lata de coca-cola diet con su dedo en el aire (para crearle espuma al abrirlo) mientras leía una revista de novedades, Atenea sentía cierta aversión hacia en esos momentos, no por el hecho de no demostrar emoción alguna por la muerte de uno de sus campistas, sino por el hecho de no prever el ataque al campamento de sus hijos siendo el director del mismo.

—Ya deja de mirarme así. Le reprochó. También crees que debo llorar de pena por el petulante de Percy Jackson. Finalizó para volver con más ímpetu a su distracción como si tratara de ocultar sus emociones.

Aquel comentario no la ofendió demasiado, más bien a Atenea le sorprendía un poco que pronunciara el nombre del susodicho sin errores y es que ella no era una idiota para no estar al tanto de los pequeños favores que también pidió al hijo de su enemigo, que por cierto brillaba por su ausencia… pero no podía culparlo (al menos no esta vez).

—De nuevo estás pensando así?!. Se dijo a sí misma en su mente. Acaso sientes lástima por tú enemigo?!. Le dijo de nuevo su cerebro.

Echo a una última ojeada a todos los dioses, y aunque le costara admitirlo… todos echarían de menos al joven héroe del Olimpo.

—_Incluida tú._

Estaba a punto de reprocharse a sí misma de nuevo en voz cuando escucharon el estruendo de relámpagos, Zeus estaba a punto de convocarse en la sala, todos dejaron lo que hacían y se sentaron correctamente en sus tronos, por el sonido de los relámpagos él no estaba feliz.

Aun recordaba el juramento, hace más de milenio.

Fue como un lapsus momentáneo, se dejó influenciar por Hera quien se movía un poco inquieta en su trono mientras las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del trono de su padre preparándose para su llegada, fue estúpido y ella se dio cuenta cuando Briares al mando de la titanide Metis apareció y libero a su padre, por causa de ello todos habían sido obligados a enviar a un héroe cada mil años en esa mortal búsqueda, incluso Zeus había enviado a su hija favorita, Amelia Earhart, aunque más por insistencia de ella que por la voluntad de su padre, un acto muy noble de su parte la verdad.

Aunque lo negaran, todos habían sufrido por ello, ahora, y si Zeus así lo decretaba, tendrían que volver a empezar de nuevo, a su alrededor rápidamente aparecieron pequeños querubines con cámaras de tv en sus cabezas sostenidas en su base por pesados gorros y sin embargo volaban a una velocidad alucinante con la cual podía cambiar rápidamente el Angulo de toma, algunos se colocaron alrededor del trono de Zeus y otros alrededor del salón del consejo.

Atenea maldijo para sus adentros la estúpida idea del dios de la risa Momo, quien no le bastaba volverse el guía de sus hijos durante la búsqueda, sino también convenció a Zeus pensando que era divertido humillarnos transmitiendo el "evento" por canal Hefesto, y como al dios le importaba poco ni se opuso al respecto.

Finalmente las nubes formaron una columna de nimbos alrededor del trono y una explosión luminiscente dejo al descubierto al rey de los dioses, tenía una expresión seria y un poco intimidante.

Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, Zeus permaneció inamovible.

Sin embargo luego todos quedaron callados, como si no supieran el mejor modo de empezar con la mala noticia.

—Bueno padre, creo que yo comenzaré diciendo…

Atenea iba a comenzar ya que nadie quería, pero cuando de nuevo los ojos azul eléctrico de su padre tuvo un extraño presentimiento, sin mencionar que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que apareció imponentemente en la sala siendo como de costumbre el primero en expresar su descontento respecto a que aún no cumplían el juramento de recuperar su cetro dorado.

Apolo también pareció notarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse.

—Padre?!. Balbuceó.

Hera comenzó a rodearlo con la vista, no sabía que andaba mal…

El resto de los dioses que habían estado rígidos en sus tronos se ablandaron y miraron en dirección al trono de Zeus mientras apolo se acercaba, los querubines hicieron un acercamiento con sus cámaras al rostro de Zeus que seguía rígido e insufrible.

—Por qué esta tan callado?!. Preguntó Afrodita.

Artemisa empuño su arco con fuerza como presintiendo el peligro, pero Apolo siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

—Padre que suce-?! Está diciendo mientras le toco el hombro con su mano.

Entonces Zeus, explotó.

* * *

El logo de canal Hefesto apareció súbitamente en la pantalla con una sirena de alarma como fondo de pantalla.

—Tenemos una noticia de último minuto desde el salón del consejo.

La imagen parpadeó en estática y luego apareció la sala de los dioses cubierta por una extraña humareda color broncíneo oscuro, el humo lo cubría todos, la mesa redonda con un mapa del mundo en el centro, los asientos de poder, las imponentes columnas griegas alrededor y el el fuego de Hestia.

—Algo acaba de ocurrir durante la reunión de los doce cuando discutían el fracaso de la última búsqueda del cetro dorado.

De repente en pantalla aparece Apolo arrastrándose por el suelo tosiendo alarmantemente, escupiendo unas nubecillas del mismo color que la niebla en la sala, luego detrás de este apareció Artemisa de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con la misma tos, la cámara dio un giro rápido hacia el trono de Dionisio donde el dios con Hestia a su lado se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que además el dios de vino vomitaba como si hubiera bebido mil cajones de Budweiser mientras que Hestia acostada de lado se arañaba un poco la garganta como si le doliera.

—Pero qué es ese humo que invade el consejo?!. Expresó alarmada la presentadora ninfa.

Luego la imagen enfoco a Hefesto tosiendo también, lo cual resulta irónico para alguien que vive entre humos de fragua, las venas de sus músculos tonificados brotaban con cada acceso de su garganta, cerca de él rodeada por una nube broncínea Deméter tosía cubriéndose con un mano y sosteniendo una hoja verde de maíz de un extremo como si hubiese intentado ventilar el lugar, Hera desde su trono estaba doblada sobre su pecho tosiendo cubriéndose con ambas manos.

El trono de Zeus estaba vació, lo único que lo cubría era una especie de papel de fiesta como de aquellos en los que metes harina y revientas en la cabeza de los invitados, de hecho casi parecía lo que había ocurrido ahí.

—Es impresionante, todo comenzó cuando el gran Zeus apareció en su trono, inmóvil extrañamente. Narraba la ninfa temblándole la voz como si comenzara a entrar en pánico. Luego cuando el dios Apolo se acercó para cerciorarse que ocurría tocándolo del hombro, ESTE EXPLOTÓ!.

Hermes se movía agitada de un lado a otro como si quisiera huir y algo le impidiera, también parecía que ninguno de los dioses no tuviera fuerza o fuera incapaz de escapar de huir de aquel sitio.

—Algo está ocurriendo con los olímpicos. Exclamo la ninfa presentadora.

De repente todos los dioses comenzaron a encogerse, el brillo radiante de poder en sus pieles se apagaba como una bombilla descomponiéndose, pronto sus asientos de poder les quedaron gigantes y ellos parecían más humanos que dioses.

—¡SE ESTAN ENCOGIENDO A SUS FORMAS HUMANAS!. Grito alarmada e histérica.

Finalmente la aura huyo del set presa del pánico, y en la pantalla detrás del palco de noticias Atenea caminó un par de pasos que parecían ser pesados para ella y finalmente se desplomó en el suelo cerca de los tronos de Poseidón y Hades.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero despertó en el hospital del templo del Apolo.

La enorme sala rectangular larga con dos filas de camas blancas con cortinas ondeando en las ventanas altas por los vientos de Eolo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas como si hubiera subido de nuevo a la montaña rusa que Hefesto construyo para celebrar la independencia de Grecia de los otomanos en 1832, la garganta aun le escocía tosiendo a ratos mientras trataba de entender que había ocurrido en la sala de tronos.

—Hola hermanita, cof!. La saludo Apolo en la cama contigua.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera verlo en plan de paciente olvidándose del estado en que quedo momentos antes de caer inconsciente ella, que por cierto también se encontraba con una bata femenina blanca, frente a ella y a la derecha en las camas estaban el resto de los dioses pero había algo raro en ellos, cuando junto las manos también se dio cuenta de que ella lucía igual.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, estas no brillaban y tampoco sentía ese calor de poder que le daba su aura divina, el resto de los dioses también se veían apagados y sin poder… como humanos.

Apolo señalo con la cabeza al hombre que estaba a su lado, al voltear se topó con un viejo de barba blanco grisácea, ojos rojos y expresión anciana y cansada como si hubiera trabajado cada minuto de su vida, entonces se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Asclepio?!. Murmuró.

—Así que fuiste la segunda en despertar.

El dios de la medicina, que vestía un quitón (o traje antiguo griego), volteó al resto de las camas mientras veía al resto de los dioses volver en sí, lucían confundidos y perdidos como si les faltara, que en efecto así era.

—Gracias por ayudarnos hijo. Le dijo Apolo al dios que sostenía un báculo de una sola serpiente.

Atenea no deja de verse las manos como si sintiera incompleta.

—Qué nos paso?!. Preguntó. Y qué fue eso en la sala de tronos?!.

Deméter se sentó en su cama junto a la mesita plástica de noche con una maceta que según Asclepio su hija Perséfone le envió apenas supo de su condición.

—Y por qué no vino mi hija en persona?!. Preguntó la diosa.

—No podía. Señalo Asclepio.

Deméter frunció el ceño, Atenea pensó que seguramente era la culpa de Hades, pero intuyo luego que el dios tenía inquietantes noticias para ellos.

—Zeus… nuestro padre. Dijo Artemisa, que por cierto llevaba una bata plateada finamente pegada a su cuerpo que llamaba la atención de un sátiro camillero que se retiraba de la habitación observando picaronamente pero en silencio de delatar sus intenciones frente a la diosa.

—Zeus no está en el Olimpo ahora mismo. Señalo Asclepio.

—Cómo?!. Balbuceó Hermes mientras intentaba invocar su símbolo de poder, pero sintiéndose débil de repente.

—De hecho, no lo he visto desde ayer. Señalo calmadamente.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

—Cuanto ha pasado desde que… decía Hermes.

—Descuiden. Sonrió el dios viejo para calmarlos. Apenas ha pasado un día.

—¡Esto es intolerable!. Se quejó Dionisio desde la cama en el extremo más alejado de la sala.

Solo algunos voltearon en su dirección, entre ellos Atenea quienes vieron como intentaba hacer aparecer una lata de su bebida de dieta, pero esta no se materializaba completamente (aparecía solo una lata vacía, o el líquido de la lata sin esta derramándose en cualquier caso).

—No debería sobre esforzarse Sr. Dionisio. Recalcó Asclepio de la forma más educada posible, como cualquier buen doctor. Sus poderes no funcionan totalmente ahora mismo.

Todos balbucearon un "como" incrédulos.

—Y los de ninguno de ustedes tampoco.

Ares comenzó a impacientarse hasta ponerse de pie violentamente intentando invocar su espada, pero solo aparecía una hoja medio forjada como si hubiera salido recién de la línea de trabajo de un herrero, Afrodita se puso de pie caminando hasta su amante para tratar de calmarle sin darse cuenta que traía la bata sin abrochar detrás de ella por lo que una ninfa de aire que volaba por la ventana cayó fuera del edificio sonrosada al verle la parte trasera desnuda.

—Al parecer fueron víctimas de un ataque terrorista. Dijo en un tono dramático de serie de TV.

Todos fruncieron el ceño cómicamente.

—Perdón. Se disculpó el dios de la medicina un poco avergonzado. Pero lo que dije no se aleja mucho de la realidad.

Hefesto lucía pensativo, hasta que finalmente dijo algo.

—Fue alguna clase de bomba temporalizada. Señalo.

Asclepio se tocó el mentón pensativo y luego contesto.

—Si un globo relleno de aire puede pasar por una bomba… decía. Entonces tienes razón.

Atenea no dejó de analizar toda la situación ni las acotaciones de sus familiares divinos.

—Que era esa niebla broncínea?! Preguntó.

Asclepio se llevó la mano a su túnica y saco un puñado de polvo amarillo que mostro a los presentes dejando caer un poco desde los extremos de su mano, todos miraron con atención.

—Esto es lo que he extraído del interior de todos ustedes. Explicaba.

—ESTABAMOS LLENOS DE POLVO?! Preguntó incrédula Hera desde su cama.

Asclepio se aclaró de garganta antes de continuar.

—Es una rara combinación. Decía. He detectado bronce celestial molido, trozos de carne reseca de Gorgona, y un montón de otros elementos tanto comunes como muy raros.

Hestia saco un poco la lengua pensando que todo había estado dentro de ella.

—Pero lo que más me intrigo. Continuó. Fue encontrar restos de "adamantina".

Todos los dioses abrieron bien los ojos.

Todos conocían la adamantina, era el material del que fue hecha la primera guadaña de Cronos, con la cual castró a su padre Urano y se hizo cargo del mundo por los tiempos de la era dorada, pensar que esa cosa había estado dentro de ellos era muy… inquietante.

—Entonces tienes razón. Decía Apolo. Hemos sido víctimas de un ataque.

Atenea vio a Hera pensativa mientras pensó que se preguntaba seguramente que habría sido de Zeus.

—PERO CÓMO?!. Exclamo indignado Atenea. Y EN NUESTRA PROPIA SALA DE TRONOS, ESO ES…

La diosa se mordió el labio indignada sin poder continuar, el resto de los dioses comenzaban a resentirse también… además estaba el hecho de saber dónde estaba su padre, donde estaba Zeus?!

— Este polvo que inhalaron parece haber sido preparado con magia. Continuaba explicando. Se ha han contaminado en buena parte con él.

—Qué quieres decir?!. Pregunto Ares de nuevo fastidiado.

—Acaso eso explica… decía Hermes mientras resignado de no poder invocar a Martha y George observaba su piel con incredulidad.

Suspiro profundamente como hallando valor para decirles la mala noticia.

—Así es. Afirmó. Este "Hechizo" como lo llamaré, ha mermado sus poderes y los ha reducido a su forma humana.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala.

—Y eso no es todo. Continuó. Buena parte del Olimpo ha sido contaminada con él también, por lo que es peligroso para ustedes quedarse aquí.

Entonces Atenea preguntó que ha sido del resto de la ciudad, ya que pese a notar al sátiro mirón y la ninfa de aire sonrojada se percató de que no había visto a muchos seres míticos pululando alrededor cuando se trataba del mismo Olimpo.

—El olimpo ha sido evacuado casi en su mayoría. Dijo el dios de la medicina. Mis Asclepydes y yo estamos descontaminando la ciudad, pero nos tomara días.

Luego el dios cerro su puño sobre el montón de polvo que sostenía, el cual pese a ser polvo no se volvió humo en el aire con la fuerza lo que señalaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Eso no es posible. Protestaba Dionisio. ¡Somos dioses! Se supone que estamos al mando de…

—Eso ya lo sé Señor. Le dijo. Pero ahora mismo apenas si tienen fuerza para mantenerse de pie, mucho menos para desempeñar sus labores.

Todos los dioses se quedaron tiesos de nuevo pensando en las graves repercusiones, y si acaso era posible que un dios pudiera tener miedo en ese momento en sus rostros estaba un poco reflejada aquella emoción.

—Descuiden, sus poderes se restablecerán con el tiempo. Explicaba. Pero mientras tanto deberán en sus formas humanas hasta que se recuperen por completo.

Ninguno lo podía creer, los dioses del Olimpo ahora se encontraba indefensos y desválidos, y el equilibrio de poder en el mundo pendía de un hilo.

—Por cierto deben saber algo más!. Añadió el dios de la medicina.

Todos voltearon a él.

—el director de actividades del campamento mestizo les ha enviado una carta… explicaba. Informándoles con detalle acerca de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos ahí.

Atenea recordó el ataque que había sufrido el campamento esa mañana, aquello era la respuesta clara de que estaban siendo asediados por una nueva amenaza… sin mencionar el ataque al campamento júpiter que según había escuchado de uno de sus sirvientes y el ataque al campamento de sus hijos les decía que estos nuevos enemigos debían ser fuertes y sumamente peligrosos para ser capaces de atacarlos desde tres puntos fuertes a la vez.

—Quirón ha expresado su deseo de compartir información de vital importancia para ustedes. Añadió Asclepio.

Ares se alzó furioso en su cama, igual que Dionisio.

—Oh no! No querrás decir lo que estoy pensando…

Ha atenea le sorprendió el hecho de Ares pueda pensar, pero seguramente aquello era tan desagradable que lo avispo un poco.

—Así es. Señalo Asclepio. Cómo están restringidos a su forma humana, y no pueden volver a sus respectivos reinos por su cuenta…

Todos vieron lo que iba a venir.

—Deben ir al campamento mestizo.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, Atenea se encontraba en su templo recogiendo un par de cosillas… se sentía un tanto diferente encogida en su forma humana, el salón de principal de su templo le parecía inmenso, y la Athena Partenos le quedaba enorme a sus pies.

Todo se había vuelto patas a arriba, y era algo difícil de digerir.

Primero Perseus Jackson fracasa en la búsqueda del cetro dorado, luego el campamento Júpiter es atacado, después del campamento mestizo es arrasado y finalmente los mismos dioses reciben una atentado bomba, EN SU PROPIA SALA DE CONSEJOS… y para colmo Zeus sigue sin aparecer, ya comenzaba a preocuparse un poco pero si Quirón tenía información importante que compartir tenían que ir a escucharlo.

Atenea suspiró incómodamente, pensando en… su hija.

Sintió de nuevo esa molesta sensación de culpa en su pecho cuando guardo la última de sus cosas en su mochila con pinta de profesora universitaria, una parte de ella quería ver a su hija pero al mismo tiempo otra no, y las dos ideas tiraban de ella por los brazos queriendo cercenarla pero si Asclepio tenía razón no había remedio, hasta que se recuperaran debían ir allí, además estaba la enorme interrogante de dejar solo el Olimpo en manos de Eolo y los cuatro vientos.

Si ellos se encontraban restringidos a sus formas humanas, solo faltaba una chispa para encender el ansia de poder latente en todos los dioses menores por ahí regados

—Espero que… murmuró para sí.

Luego de estar lista salió de su templo rumbo a un jardín abierto y amplio donde el resto de los dioses los esperaban, Ares con su traje de motociclista acompañado Afrodita con su vestido de diseñador, Apolo con su camiseta blanca y pantalón de mezclilla café como un adolescente de gran ciudad al lado de Artemisa con la típica capucha de cazadora pero en su forma de niña, Hefesto con su overol jean azul sobre una remera blanca y su gorra de trabajo roja, Hermes con su chándal de gimnasia y zapatos de corredor(vio algo agitarse en su bolsillo, algo que parecía un par de gusanos), y Dionisio con su traje de piel leopardo y sus pantalones de fiesta blancos.

—Estan todos?!. Pregunto Atenea quien se paraba en frente de ellos como si fuera la líder.

De repente vieron a una mujer mayor de pelo negro ondulado y ojos marrones con un vestido oro de trigo.

—Menos mal que llegué. Suspiró la diosa secándose la frente con una hoja de maíz.

Atenea frunció el ceño cómicamente mientras veía a Hera, con su vestido blanco ondulando al viento, echar una ojeada hacia el enorme templo coronando la cima del olimpo donde yacía la sala de tronos, a su alrededor y esparcido en el aire había una niebla broncínea dominando el aire, en cualquier otro caso Eolo sencillamente había disipado el polvo pero Asclepio desaprobó la idea ya que de haber hecho eso todo el Olimpo habría sido cubierto.

—Bueno, tendremos que concentrarnos todos si queremos transportarnos.

Todos agacharon la cabeza como si reunieran el poco poder que podían, un circulo se iluminó a su alrededor ganando fuerza a cada segundo, momento después todos desaparecieron en una columna de energía.

No paso más de un minuto cuando de repente la distorsión de espacio tiempo se reordeno y el paisaje de un comedor apareció delante de ellos, un campista que a esa hora era el último en almorzar se cayó de la silla por la sorpresa golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente, los dioses habían aparecido alrededor de la gran hoguera y dieron un vistazo alrededor.

Era una imagen algo triste.

Deméter vio con algo de indignación como una buena parte de los bosques y la totalidad de los campos de fresas habían sido quemados, Hermes vio las canchas de voleibol cerca de la zona común erosionadas como si hubieran sido explotadas por fuertes ondas expansivas, a lo lejos en el Pino de Thalia Atenea noto que faltaba el vellocino dorado y parte del árbol se marchitaba debido a su ausencia, al mirar alrededor también se percató de que las fronteras parpadeaban como si fueran imágenes residuales, Hefesto prestó su atención a la fragua y la armería con varias armas esparcidas por doquier como si hubiera estallado una bomba en el interior, Dionisio vio la casa grande con algunas tejas voladas por el viento y las paredes de madera un tanto golpeadas, afrodita prestó su atención a una estructuras altas de madera que estaban siendo construidas alrededor de la zona común y la cancha de baloncesto.

—Piras funerarias. Pensó Atenea con mucho pesar.

Pero todos quedaron pasmados cuando vieron la zona común: todas las cabañas habían sufrido daños, algunas más que otras (sobre todo las de Hera y Zeus), pero ninguna como la cabaña tres la cual había sido destruida y solo quedaba una montaña de escombros de rocas marinas y coral, había un sabueso infernal enorme como un humvee recostado frente a esta.

—Mis señores!. Los sorprendió la aparición de Quirón a sus espaldas desde la galería de arco. No pensé que vendrían.

Atenea dio un paso al frente.

—Han ocurrido un montón de cosas. Señalo.

—Estoy segura de que desea informarse. Dijo el centauro, quien no traía ninguna camiseta alegórica como siempre para sorpresa de la diosa, además podía notar algo de melancolía en su voz.

—Por qué no vamos a la casa grande. Señalo.

Quirón asintió.

En el camino los dioses inspeccionaron más de cerca las áreas por las que pasaban, pero a su paso se reunían los campistas súper sorprendidos murmurando entre sí adonde alcanzó a oír… "Son quienes creo!" "Es imposible" "Pero que hacen aquí" "Y porqué están casi todos".

Se sorprendieron cuando cruzaron la zona común, aunque no por las cabañas, sino por las tiendas romanas ubicadas al sur de estas en un terreno apartado, los romanos se sorprendieron demasiado al verlos, inclinándose rápidamente como si un acto reflejo se tratara, ellos se encontraban levantando de nuevo sus tiendas después de la destrucción, por la zona común un grupo de jóvenes vestidas con capuchas se acercaron a una de las diosas.

—S-Señora?!. Balbuceó confusa una de ellas.

—Saludos. Dijo con toda la normalidad pese a no darse cuenta de la impresión que les dio a sus subordinadas.

—Q-Que le paso?. Preguntó una de ellas, una ninfa. Luce tan…

—…Humana. Dijo con pesar la niña diosa. Lo sé.

Todas se miraron confundidas, pero ella les prometió que se los explicaría todo.

Después de ella los siguieron los campistas por ahí presentes, se acercaron a sus padres al reconocerlos, Travis y Connor trataron de saludar divertidamente a su padre pero incluso ellos se veían sorprendidos más su padre les siguió la broma, los chicos de Ares parecían tenerle miedo a su padre y él no hacía más que contribuir al mismo al gruñirles, todos menos Clarisse quien solo trago algo de saliva para sorpresa del dios de la guerra aunque no la demostrara como si ella ya no le temiera demasiado.

Los chicos de apolo se acercaron a su padre, más que sorprendidos parecían curiosos de verlo como uno de ellos, ósea como otro adolescente más, el dios pilló entre la multitud a Rachel Dare quien se había reunido con ellos cuando no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Apolo la saludo y se lo devolvió con apenas ánimo pudiendo notar además como tenía los ojos un poco rojos como si hubiera llorado, y así fue con el resto de los campistas, pero los dioses notaron que en sus rostros yacía la pena y la melancolía, los dioses supusieron que debían sentirse como ellos, abatidos, derrotados y con su líder caído.

La moral estaba por los suelos.

Cuando Atenea examino a sus hijos descubrió que faltaban alguien.

—Dónde está su consejera?!. Dijo aquello en lugar de decir su nombre actuando con la seriedad que acostumbra para no causar demasiada impresión en sus ojos.

Sin embargo estos agacharon un poco las cabezas, algunas se las rascaron y otros desviaban la mirada en cualquier dirección, Atenea volteó hacia su familia divina y notó que Afrodita la miraba con un poco de reproche.

—No puedes dejar en paz a tu hija Atenea. Le dijo de mala gana. Debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Drew Tanaka, la segunda al mando de la cabaña de Afrodita se acercó a su madre.

—Mamá, luces… hermosa. Dijo algo dubitativa.

Pero Afrodita en lugar de recibir bien el cumplido, entro en histeria.

—Hermosa?!. Balbuceo. Debería lucir ESPLÉNDIDA! Exclamo. INDESCRIPTIBLE.

Entonces exigió que alguno de sus hijos le entregara un kit de maquillaje de mano, histérica por su apariencia debido a la restricción de sus poderes debido a esa tonta bomba-zeus como se refirió.

Sus hijos le lanzaron mil y un kits de cosméticos mientras Atenea, Artemisa, Hestia y Hera fruncían el ceño.

—Ejem… será mejor que nos demos prisa. Señalo Quirón tratando de pensar que lío armarían el resto de los campistas que estaba esparcidos por el campamento intentando mantener el lugar en orden después del ataque.

Caminaron un buen trecho en el cual Afrodita volvió a quejarse por no poder tele transportarse como de costumbre hartada de usar las piernas mientras Hermes señalaba que no había problema para él con eso y para cuando llegaron a la casa grande Dionisio fue el primero en entrar, el resto de los dioses vieron a Will Solace recogiendo sus equipos de curación de las mesas y vendas esparcidas por doquier sorprendiéndose de la presencia de los "poderosos dioses".

Rápidamente se acomodaron en diversas sillas alrededor de la mesa de ping pong, Quirón les explico lo ocurrido desde ayer, el ataque de los tres ciclopes y sus poderosas armas, el robo del vellocino dorado y la destrucción de la cabaña tres que correspondía con la noticia recibida de la muerte de Percy Jackson por la televisión.

—Ya veo. Señalo Atenea.

Las caras de los dioses apenas si se lamentaron cuando recordaban el fracaso de la búsqueda, pero Atenea señalo que en su mensaje tenían información de vital importancia, sin embargo Quirón agacho la cabeza.

—Respecto a eso… se excusaba el centauro. Ella aún está demasiado triste para hablar.

Atenea alzo una ceja, igual que afrodita aunque de pena más que de intriga.

—Entiendo.

Dionisio algo enfadado por la situación protestó exigiendo que la "niñata" viniera ahora mismo escupiera todo, Quirón le reprendía frunciendo el ceño, aunque de forma más seria que de costumbre tal vez porque en su situación actual no había mucho que pudiera hacerle, sin embargo el resto de los dioses entendieron.

—Vamos a celebrar una ceremonia por nuestros caídos esta noche. Señalo. Luego mañana tendremos una reunión general en el pabellón comedor… para decidir que vamos hacer ahora.

Todos asintieron, lo cual sorprendió un poco al centauro quien se había enterado de la situación de los dioses unas horas antes de su llegada, los dioses estaban actuando con bastante moderación por la delicada situación.

—Dónde está mi hija, Quirón?!. Le pregunto Atenea con severidad.

Quirón volvió a agachar la cabeza.

* * *

Atenea se preguntó porque no la había buscado en la cabaña seis desde un principio, fue algo… no, era demasiado orgullosa para mencionarse así misma con esa palabra.

Pero en fin ahí estaba parada frente a "su cabaña", las tejas del techo estaba parcialmente arrancadas como si hubieran recibido un ventarrón, la puerta estaba medio inclinada como estuviera rota una de sus bisagras, se acercó abriéndola con cuidado.

—_Y eso por qué._

Antes de ponerse a discutir consigo misma la abrió, el cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado y revuelto con hojas de papel, planos e inventos a medio terminar esparcidos por doquier, distinguió un bulto rubio sentado sobre una litera extendida subiendo un bajando su mano una y otra vez, no pareció notar su presencia mientras la diosa avanzaba a paso lento y cuidadoso como si atravesara un campo de minas.

—Augh!. Sollozó.

Atenea se quedó de piedra por un segundo cuando vio como ella se quejaba sosteniendo su dedo gordo derecho con una mano.

—Maldición… susurró mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca dejando por un momento lo que hacía.

Presa de la curiosidad la diosa se acercó más, escuchó nuevos sollozos provenientes de ella mientras volvía a su trabajo.

—Annabeth

La joven que estaba erguida muy concentrada en su tejido se puso derecha cuando escucho su nombre pero no volteo el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, dejando el cuidado de lado la diosa finalmente se paró a su lado al borde la litera.

—Madre? Susurro apenas viéndola.

Si los dioses tenían un corazón como el de los humanos, seguramente sería posible que este diera un vuelco ya que Atenea no pudo describir la opresión en su pecho al ver a su hija en ese estado: tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada, atenea supuso que no se habría cambiado desde la última batalla que tuvo, su cuerpo casi parecía temblar, al ver de cerca la mano (cuyo dedo estaba enrojecido y con manchas minúsculas de sangre) que alzaba una y otra vez se dio cuenta que llevaba una enorme aguja atada a un hilo y en su regazo había una tela rectangular larga de color verde con rebordes dorados y un tridente plateado en medio.

Era un sudario, ella estaba tejiendo el sudario de Percy.

—Hija…

Annabeth ni siquiera pudo hablar ya que la voz se le quebró cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su madre quien sorprendida reaccionó instintivamente y la abrazó.

La diosa no era muy emotiva que digamos, las emociones no eran lo suyo, en la batalla una estrategia se guiaba por el más puro y sano juicio que llevara a su ejército a la victoria y por la emoción o el miedo de los soldados, por lo que solo la abrazó suavemente.

—¡¿Por qué?!. Sollozo con mucho dolor.

Atenea continuaba luciendo confundida sin modo de saber que decir, mucho respecto a su ya difunto novio.

—Es la voluntad de los dioses. Tontamente alcanzo a decir.

Sintió como la abrazaba con más fuerza apretándola con sus manos y causándole un poco de dolor, no sabía si aquella reacción era más para reprimir sus emociones descontroladas o para desquitarse físicamente por la implicación suya en su tragedia, los sollozos aumentaban de intensidad era como si se hubiera guardado todo el dolor que sentía por el deceso del hijo de su enemigo (quien en aquellos momentos estaba causando un caos en la costa este) para así restregárselo en la cara.

—Hija, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría.

El fuerte llanto se calmó un poco como si tratara de obedecerla, lográndolo apenas pero solo para volver a su trabajo mientras Atenea daba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Dónde está la laptop de Dédalo?!. Preguntó.

Annabeth se limpió los ojos antes de hablar.

—Me la robaron, igual que a él. Exclamo. Fueron esos ciclopes. Esto último lo dijo con toda la rabia que pudo, la cual no era demasiada debido a su triste estado.

Atenea apretó los dientes indignada, y luego le recordó cual iba a ser su papel ahora en adelante.

—Tus amigos van a necesitar de ti más que nunca. Trato de razonar con ella. Para que los guíes.

Parecía hacer caso sordo de ella mientras continuaba pasando la aguja.

—Escucha… Atenea balbuceó ya que le era difícil continuar con lo que iba decir. Sé que lo querías…

—Quería?!. Murmuró interrumpiéndola.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo amaba!. Decía mientras se limpiaba bruscamente las nuevas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos antes de volver a su tejido.

Atenea se quedó callada sin saber cómo continuar.

—No lo entiendes. Annabeth volvió a decir.

Finalmente ella pareció dar la última puntada porque tomo unas tijeras y corto con cuidado el trazo de hilo para no dejar marcas pero cuando Atenea creyó que iba a dejarlo frente a su regazo, lo tomo en sus manos comenzó a verlo con profunda tristeza.

—El me mostró… que la inteligencia sola no es suficiente.

Aquel comentario molestó un poco a la diosa, pero dejo que continuara hablando.

—Que a veces la mejor estrategia. Decía. Es apoyarse los unos a los otros, nada más. Dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de papel bajo una sábana y lo observaba con melancolía, Atenea acerco un poco la vista para verlo mejor.

Era una foto, en ella se veía a Annabeth junto al lago de canoas parada sobre un claro de hierba verde y fresca, detrás de ella estaba Percy abrazándola sobre los hombros y apoyando un poco su peso contra ella, los dos reían divertidamente, ella con los ojos cerrados como si se concentrara en el momento mientras que él con los suyos abiertos teniendo ambos el paisaje del lago detrás.

Atenea suavizó un poco su expresión.

—Así logramos sobrevivir al Tártaro, así logramos vencer a Gea… Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. ¡…Debí ir con él! Se lamentó.

Atenea quiso hablar pero su hija nuevamente lo interrumpió.

—Él vio algo en mí, algo que nadie más notó. Continuaba. Y yo encontré en él, algo que necesitaba.

Atenea podía entender sus palabras, pero no hallaba dentro sí la emoción suficiente para sentirlas, supuso que eso era algo que solo su hija podía percibir.

—Ahora tendré que vivir sin aquello que él me daba. Decía. Su amistad, su comprensión y su cariño incondicional.

La diosa cerró los ojos, no quería seguir oyendo más… sin embargo sentía lástima por ella por lo que acarició un rato su cabeza antes de salir silenciosamente de la cabaña, se volteó un rato para ver un poco más a su hija abrazando sus piernas mientras arrugaba la foto que había sostenido en sus manos.

* * *

Esa noche todos los campistas estaban reunidos alrededor de la pira funeraria.

Generalmente estas ceremonias eran en el anfiteatro, pero este les quedaba chico para la ocasión, nadie había cenado, ninguno tenía apetito, durante el ataque habían perdido a 10 campistas, además de 2 cazadoras muertas… sus cuerpos formaban dos filas de seis sobre las piras funerarias suspendidas en plataformas de madera como lo era en la antigua tradición griega, eran unos cuatro campistas jóvenes de Hermes, dos intrépidos de Ares, tres Apolo y un chico de Hefesto, además de las dos cazadoras.

Los dioses por respeto a las antiguas tradiciones guardaron silencio y se comportaron, cosa que era increíble para todos.

Uno por uno los consejeros de las cabañas se acercaron a sus compañeros, dejando dos dracmas sobre sus ojos y tomando luego las antorchas, los cuerpos ardieron por unos minutos antes de que todos pasaron a una pira que estaba justo enfrente de las doce, apuntando hacia la casa grande, una un poco más amplia que el resto pero que no tenía ningún cuerpo en ella.

Todos los campistas formaron un círculo alrededor de ella, con los dioses enfrente, Atenea y Quirón avanzaron primero, el centauro tenía la antorcha en sus manos y detrás de ellos iba Annabeth.

Alrededor de ellos la mayoría observaban muy tristes, algunos campistas sollozaban, otros murmuraban que aquello era un chiste debido a que además de no poder siquiera recuperar su cuerpo, ni siquiera había un alma que honrar a los Elíseos, más sus amigos cercanos los miraban severamente.

Quirón soltó el fuego en la pira y en unos minutos se prendió por completo, Atenea dio un paso al frente seguida por su hija volteando después de un rato a verla, esta tenía los ojos cerrados a la fuerza sin poder evitar llorar mientras sostenía con una mano el sudario verde pero con la otra se agarraba firmemente más arriba por el brazo como si tratara de impedirse a sí misma el tirarlo al fuego, finalmente Atenea puso un mano sobre su hija instándola a completar la ceremonia, aunque muy a su pesar.

El sudario ardió rápidamente.

—Vuelve… Percy. Murmuró derrumbándose de rodillas siendo sostenida por su hermano Malcolm.

Los dioses quedaron en silencio, excepto por Afrodita y quizás… por Hestia.

El llanto de profundo dolor de Annabeth les rompió el corazón a sus amigos, Piper llorando abrazó a Jasón con todas sus fuerzas quien solo tenía una mirada triste, lo mismo que Hazel a Frank solo que ambos lloraron tanto como ella ya que habían perdido a su mejor amigo mientras que Leo agachaba la cabeza, Will Solace hizo lo mismo también, si había llorado o no eso nadie lo sabría ya que sus mechones de pelo rubio lo ocultaron, por su parte Thalia también lloró un poco y al darse cuenta de que sus cazadoras la veían se tapó con la capucha, los únicos que hacía bastante escandalo eran Tyson quien lloraba y sollozaba a mares llamando a su hermano y la Señorita O'Leary que aullaba al cielo nocturno como en un llamado lastimero a su dueño, Clarisse apretaba los dientes y puños como si quisiera moler a golpes a alguien mientras que su novio Chris Rodríguez posaba sus manos en sus hombros notando que la guerrera temblaba, Travis y Connor se soplaban las narices con un pañuelo sucio pasándoselo mutuamente además, Katie Gardiner se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo propio e inconscientemente la hierba verde a sus pies se marchito, Pólux de la cabaña doce también lloro pero fue más discreto que todos, y finalmente Nico di Angelo apretaba los dientes conteniendo su llanto, ya había llorado suficiente cuando perdió a Bianca y quería mantener un recuerdo alegre de su mejor amigo.

Los consejeros de las cabañas Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Tyche, Hecate se acercaron y depositaron cada uno un enorme ramo de laureles dorados al fuego como homenaje al héroe, a pesar de todas sus culpas, logro darles un hogar y una identidad propias en el campamento salvándolos del olvido y la miseria en la que hace solo unos dos años se encontraban.

Atenea vio a Quirón de reojo por un momento, pensó que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, lo había hecho por miles de años y sin embargo observó cómo se le derramaba una pequeña lágrima que se le perdía entre los pelos de su barba blanca.

El centauro ni siquiera sabía que decir, sería tonto decir que su alma descansara en paz… así que solo alcanzó a decir mientras veía a Annabeth cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Jamás te olvidaremos… Percy.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_¡Cielos! Por un momento en este capítulo me volví emo._

_XD_

_Espero que no haya sido demasiado… triste._

_La parte del sudario, la saque de mi otro corto __**"Estupidez"**__ por qué… me parecía adecuada._

_En la próxima empieza una nueva saga, ya es hora de que dioses y __mestizos__ pasen factura._

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 16/06/13**_

P.S. Si tengo algun "horror" ortografico, hacérmelo saber para así poner mas atención, gracias.


	27. Una búsqueda y un regalo

**CAPÍTULO 26**

—Llegas tarde sesos de alga. Se quejaba Annabeth de pie frente a la entrada del parque en Coney Island, uno de los atractivos turísticos más emblemáticos de Nueva York a la luz del atardecer del Atlántico.

Llevaba una remera azul sin mangas ajustada sobre unos tejanos grises nuevos cortesía de su padre, se sentía algo tonta con eso puesto, pero Percy había insistido en que debía lucir genial para su cita ese fin de semana, Apenas había regresado del Olimpo esa tarde luego de reconstruir el Templo de Poseidón (con ayuda de algunos consejos de su novio) y le había quedado espléndido, incluso Poseidón le mando una nota de agradecimiento cuando visito su hogar la última vez, y para celebrarlo Percy le propuso salir de paseo, Nunca le había importado demasiado lo que usaba para sus citas, pero como Percy quería que luciera espectacular para celebrarlo ella no sabía que ponerse.

Así que decidió improvisar.

—Wow, te ves preciosa- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas tomándola por sorpresa.

Se topó con la radiante sonrisa marina del mestizo, ella le dio un vistazo general: llevaba una camiseta verde que hacia juego con sus ojos verde marino, unos jeans azules sobre unos converses negros, su pelo parecía peinado a los lados pero supuso que el arreglo duro poco en lo que venía aquí, a diferencia de ella que lo traía recogido en un cola larga y un maletín negro colgado de su hombro que en realidad se trataba de la laptop de Dédalo.

—Tú tampoco te ves nada mal. Le devolvió el cumplido.

Ambos se dieron un ligero beso y entraron, se tomaron su tiempo para visitar cada atracción, desde poner los aros a los premios hasta las máquinas recreativas con gancho, lugar donde su novia (gracias a su adicción por los juegos con gancho) se desató como siempre, menos para Percy que había traído una mochila negra pequeña para cargar con sus peluches sintiéndose algo apenado conociendo los antiguos rituales de la cita (el cual era la pareja masculina la que conseguía el susodicho juguete de la vitrina).

Finalmente para rematar la noche fueron a la rueda de la fortuna, se subieron a la cabina y se elevaron en menos de un minuto, Percy la acercó hacia él con el brazo en su cintura antes de terminar la primera vuelta.

—Mi padre me pidió que te agradeciera de mi parte el trabajo que hiciste en su templo. Le dijo su novio.

—Aunque mi madre no lo apruebe. Decía. Dile que aprecio su detalle.

La cabina ascendía nuevamente hasta llegar a la cima, cuando de pronto el juego se detuvo violentamente con un chirrido del metal, ambos se sacudieron hacia adelante casi cayendo al suelo de la cabina, Annabeth echó un vistazo alrededor, vio al encargado del juego rascarse la cabeza y teclear la consola del aparato, Percy y Annabeth quedaron en la parte más alta del juego lo bastante lejos para impedirle siquiera gritar ordenes al operario para echar a andar la máquina siendo esa era otra habilidad destacada de los hijos de Atenea, el ser capaces de entender el funcionamiento de las cosas con solo tocarlas o verlas.

—_Deh Qara. _Maldijo en griego antiguo la rubia pensando en el tiempo que perderían ahí arriba antes de poder continuar con el resto de las atracciones.

Percy noto esto, luego vio el maletín que cargaba, no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que era y un motivo para pasar el tiempo (aunque supiera apenas nada de arquitectura)

—Y que tal la reconstrucción del Olimpo.

La mirada de la rubia pareció brillar de emoción, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que su novio tocaba el tema sacando de inmediato el aparato de la maleta, la Delta griega aparece en la pantalla azul y un montón de gráficos y cálculos aparecen causando un revoltijo cerebral al hijo de Poseidón.

—Voy viento en popa, ya he terminado con los templos de Deméter, Apolo, Hermes y… Poseidón por supuesto. Decía alegre sin captar que su novio no comprendía ni jota. Zeus me ha pedido que empiece a diseñar el marco urbano, y el resto de los dioses sigue presionando para que de una vez comience con sus estatuas.

Mientras señalaba unos ángulos en el diseño virtual de un parque del Olimpo su vista se nubló y tuvo que llevarse la mano para masajear sus algo ojos cansados, cuando los bajo continuo explicando hasta hacer una pausa para ver al rostro de Percy, sin embargo este lucía un poco preocupado.

—Luces cansada. Señalo.

—No es nada. Se excusó ella.

Percy entonces comenzó a expresar su opinión respecto a su estado, que los dioses debían ser más pacientes, que porque no se toma una semana para descansar la vista, etc. Pero ella le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, su madre le había dado una bebida energética especial por encargo a Apolo y siempre la hacía recuperar sus fuerzas, aun así no dejo de alzar una ceja intrigado.

—Cuando van a poner en marcha esto! Se quejó.

El resto de la gente en las cabinas se quejaba, en la que tenía al frente y un poco abajo veía a otra pareja al parecer discutiendo acaloradamente, ella y Percy se rieron por un rato pero no por su pleito sino porque les recordaba un poco a ellos.

—Recuerdas cuando era insoportable. Afirmo él.

—Todavía eres insoportable. Dijo ella graciosamente.

Frunció el ceño cómicamente ante su comentario.

—Pero era guapo. Atacó. Reconócelo.

—Y pensar que bañarte en el Estigio te haría más humilde. Le recordó.

Percy se rio nerviosamente seguramente recordando la traumática, pero al mismo tiempo, hermosa experiencia de nadar en el rio de los muertos, cuando unas explosiones de colores sobre el muelle llamaron su atención, ambos se levantaron y colocaron junto a la ventanilla de la cabina para ver como los fuegos artificiales programados para aquella noche en el parque, Annabeth suspiró un poco resignada debido a que esperaba que ambos estuvieran junto a la orilla entre el público para verlos.

—Ojala hubiéramos bajado para ver mejor eso. Explicaba.

—De que hablas? Este es un grandioso lugar. Decía Percy. Además…

Antes de continuar elevo el brazo de su cintura hacia sus hombros para acercarla un poco más.

—…Cualquier lugar donde estés tú es un buen lugar para mí.

Una sonrisa feliz apareció en el rostro de la hija de Atenea mientras juntaba su cabeza con la suya.

* * *

Annabeth despertó en su litera viendo hacia el techo con los ojos aun hinchados, durante todo el sueño se sentía realizada y llena de vida recordando la cita que tuvieron en Coney Island, pero al despertar y toparse de nuevo con la cruda realidad sintió como si la vida se le escurriera del cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse pero debía hacerlo, habían pasado dos días y hoy se llevaría a cabo una gran reunión en el pabellón con los dioses como invitados "forzados".

Los mismos dioses que trataron de derrocar a Zeus hace siglos, los mismos dioses que fueron castigados por Zeus debido a su intransigencia, los mismos que enviaron a sus hijos a buscar el símbolo de poder del rey de los dioses "el cetro dorado", todos los cuales habían muerto.

Se volteó de costado en su cama abrazando con fuerza sus ramas para contener un nuevo llanto, luego de limpiarse el rostro decidió levantarse evitando mirar la repisa de su ventana… en los baños tuvo que bañarse con agua fría por levantarse tarde pero eso no la haría sentirse peor de lo estaba, luego de cambiarse se dirigió al salón comedor, siendo el tercer día que se levantaba tarde solo encontró a algunos compañeros de su cabaña y del resto del campamento, entre ellos Malcolm quien no dijo nada mientras la veía acercarse.

Ella se sentó, algunas campistas todavía la miraban de reojo, sobre todo algunos hijos de afrodita que desayunaban tarde haciendo muecas de pena pero luego desviando la mirada cuando se topaban con la suya.

—Nuestra madre quiere que encabeces la mesa del consejo en la reunión.

Annabeth apenas escuchó y luego de hacer unos segundos le dirigió la palabra.

—Dónde están los dioses?!.

—Decidieron dormir en los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa grande hasta que construyamos una cabaña provisoria para ellos.

A ella no le sorprendía que no quisieran dormir en las mismas cabañas que sus hijos, eran dioses orgullosos de después de todo, y seguramente querrían una cabaña propia para descansar hasta que sus poderes regresen debido al ataque sorpresa al salón del consejo en el Olimpo que se encontraba en aquel momento en descontaminación, Annabeth alzo la vista hacia la zona común, la mayoría de los campistas se encontraban ahí ayudando en la reconstrucción de sus cabañas dañadas luego del ataque de los ciclopes Arges, Brontes y Esteropes.

—Por qué no recogen la cabaña tres?. Preguntó al notar que los restos de la misma seguían en su sitio triturados y solo habían colocado un cerco con una cinta amarilla a su alrededor.

—Quirón decidió que no será reconstruida.

Indignada ella se volvió a su hermano con un humor nada amable.

—Y ahora que pretende?! Exclamo furiosa.

Malcolm se estremeció por un segundo ante la agresividad de su hermanita, pero luego de aclararse la garganta comenzó a explicarse el porqué.

—Necesitamos materiales submarinos para ella. Decía. Y por ahora es peligroso acercarse al océano.

Annabeth echó un vistazo a lo lejos a la playa que aún lejana se podía como las olas se agitaban turbulentamente como el mar junto a un despeñadero que azota las rocas con violencia, no pensó que seguramente el dios estaría sufriendo igual que ella quizás, lo cual era irónico considerando que antes a los dioses apenas le importaban sus hijos, pero todo eso cambio gracias al hijo de Poseidón, sin embargo había algo de sabiduría en la decisión del centauro.

—Y Tyson?!. Propuso ella. Él podría bajar y buscar materiales.

Malcolm negó con la cabeza.

—Es peligroso incluso para él dijeron los dioses. Explico. Además aunque pudiera él está demasiado triste para hacer algo.

—Dónde se encuentra ahora?

—En el fondo del lago de canoas.

Annabeth agacho la cabeza resignada, Malcolm le puso una mano en su hombro cuando vio que comenzaba a temblar, ella apretó la copa de plata en sus manos con mucha fuerza para abollarla un poco, aun le costaba aceptar la realidad actual, todo era culpa de los dioses y por un momento… ella llegó a albergar un pequeño sentimiento de odio hacia ellos, que era peligroso.

Suspiro profundamente para mantener la mente fría.

—Ahora come. Le pidió su hermano. Que hay mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

Mientras con la limpieza de la cabaña seis sus hermanos no pudieron evitar mirar a su consejera, lucia terrible, deprimida y melancólica, pese a que había comenzado a comer de nuevo todavía lucía un poco más delgada de lo habitual, decidieron que luego que terminar con las tareas pesadas le permitieron tomarse una hora libre antes de las reunión de todas las cabañas y los dioses.

Annabeth decidió caminar por el bosque, se había olvidado de Grover y Juniper y es que el árbol de la ninfa casi fue totalmente quemado durante el ataque de Brontes a los campos de fresa, y el sátiro casi había enloquecido de solo pensar en perderla, cuando llego al árbol se topó con la feliz pareja sentada a la sombra del árbol y junto a sus raíces, Juniper se encontraba sentada contra la base del árbol con Grover arrodillado incómodamente a su lado por sus patas de cabra pero feliz y aliviado mientras le daba de beber una extraña agua verde de una copa de madera.

—Annabeth! Dijo la ninfa al verla.

El sátiro también volteó, al principio la vio con pena, pero luego de recibir un codazo de la ninfa se esforzó por sonreír, la campista se acercó hacia ellos tal vez así podría distraer también su mente.

—Cómo estas Juniper?. Le preguntó.

Ella sonrió feliz y contenta, su piel que hace un día estaba palada ahora comenzaba a rebrillar del color de la clorofila, Annabeth recordó que varias ninfas habían desaparecido junto con sus árboles durante el incendio, por lo que sonrió levemente frente a ellos alegre de que no hayan caído en la misma tragedia suya.

—Tienes que cuidarla mucho amigo. Comentó.

El sátiro asintió, pero Juniper no pudo evitar mostrarse triste de nuevo.

—Siento no haber podido cuando… decía recordándole la ceremonia funeraria de ayer. …Realmente no podía… Continuaba diciendo difícilmente y sintiéndose a punto de llorar pero conteniéndose para no hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba.

—Entiendo. Le respondió.

—Los dioses ya decidieron que van a hacer?. Le pregunto la ninfa.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza explicando que dentro de una hora tendrán una reunión grande en la casa grande, sin embargo pese a los trágicos acontecimientos de los últimos dos días el campamento intentaba volver a la normalidad pese a las terribles pérdidas sufridas, sin embargo en sus rostros aún se notaba la moral baja, por lo menos hasta ayer.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ella le dijo. Ahora concéntrate en recuperarte.

La ninfa asintió aunque muy a su pesar.

Grover intentó animarla acariciando su rostro, la mente de Annabeth al ver esto dibujo una imagen mental de ella siendo atendida por Percy cuando fue herida en la batalla de Manhattan, se apretó el brazo con fuerza, Grover presintió que iba a llorar poniéndose de pie pero ella de inmediato mostro una sonrisa forzada para calmarlo, cuando de pronto escucharon el sonido de una caracola.

—Eso es…

—Alerta de intruso! Exclamo Annabeth

* * *

Todos los campistas en el área común se prepararon, para cuando Annabeth llegó todos ya estaban armados y vestidos para el combate, sin embargo fueron los romanos quienes se mostraron más ansiosos, parecían saber de qué se trataba, Annabeth vio a Jasón hablar con sus oficiales: Hazel, Frank y Dakota se removían inquietos en su sitio, cuando un cuarto soldado vestido con su uniforme de legionario se le acercó.

—Hay confirmación. Pregunto el pretor.

—Sí señor. Exclamo. Es uno de los nuestros!. Annabeth le escucho decir.

Ella se acercó al trio y le pregunto.

—De que habla?!. Dijo señalando al soldado.

La expresión de Jasón se endureció un poco, como si presintiera muy malas noticias.

—Es un águila del campamento Júpiter.

Annabeth se sorprendió y pensó en la posibilidad de que el campamento mestizo no haya sido el único en ser atacado, más arriba sobre ellos el águila apareció de inmediato en el espacio aéreo, pero seguida muy de cerca por arpías de plumas rojas y piel de gallina dorada con garras y picos de metal, los mestizos vieron como alguien montaba al pájaro mientras arreaba de sus plumas para ejecutar maniobras evasivas para esquivar los feroces ataques que bien podrían haberlo derribado, sin embargo el ave comenzaba a tambalearse de lado en su vuelo indicando que seguramente llevaba varios kilómetros siendo perseguida.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo!. Grito Dakota frustrado de estar allí en el suelo cuando su camarada luchaba en el cielo.

—Yo me encargo. Declaro Jasón preparándose para tomar vuelo.

En el aire el romano, que ya traía la armadura laminas superpuestas de la legión abollada y rasgada como si fuera de plastoformo al igual que la camiseta purpura y los tejanos, el casco lo había perdido kilómetros atrás, el águila que montaba estaba exhausta y con algunas heridas, de pronto dos de las tres arpías rojas que le seguían se lanzaron en picada sobre él, la primera rasgo la espalda del legionario abriendo una herida larga y la segunda hirió el ala derecha del águila la cual comenzó a tambalearse de lado, el romano apretó los dientes para evitar desmayarse de dolor, debía entregar su mensaje por lo que cogiendo aire soltó las riendas del águila y se dio la vuelta justo cuando tenía a espaldas a la tercera arpía preparada para atacar.

Saco su arco y preparó una flecha, la soltó y el proyectil se incrusto en el hombro del monstruo obligándolo a desistir de su intento, pero luego noto que su montura perdía fuerza y descendía.

—Vamos chico. Le ánimo. Ya falta poco. Comentó luego de ver ya los límites del campamento.

Las otras dos arpías se colocaron a sus lados para cerrarse sobre él, aquella maniobra casi los había derribado en New Jersey así que volvió a preparar otra flecha pero sabía que no podría detener a los dos así que en lugar de apuntar a alguna de ellas apunto hacia el campamento, haría llegar el mensaje aunque fuera lo último que haga sin embargo las arpías no le dieron tiempo y se cerraron sobre él.

Pero para su sorpresa un fuerte ventarrón justo a los costados de estas las enviaron a volar lejos de él, el romano confuso vio al frente notando a un joven rubio con volaba hacia él.

—Señor!. Exclamo agotado reconociendo a su pretor.

Él le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, pero luego volteo para ver que las tres arpías se reagrupan en trio para su último ataque, el pretor entonces le hizo otra señal para que continuara quedándose atrás.

Jasón volaba de espaldas justo frente a las arpías que se relamían las garras ansiosas de sangre, pero el romano saco su gladius con facilidad pese a las fuertes corrientes de aire generadas a esa altura y se preparó asiéndola a un lado como listo para dar un golpe, los monstruos avanzaron velozmente hacia él describiendo giros y volteretas mientras sus garras centelleaban.

Entonces la espada de oro imperial comenzó a emitir una descarga eléctrica que ni aun así intimido a los monstruos, solo cuando al lanzar el golpe hacia adelante describiendo un arco eléctrico horizontal recién intentaron detenerse aterradas, pero la ráfaga eléctrica las desintegró literalmente hasta dejarlas hechas polvo.

Jasón envaino su gladius y volvió.

En tierra Annabeth vio como el águila aterrizaba y los romanos rodeaban a su camarada de cabello castaño herido hacia una camilla preparada justo a tiempo, los hijos de Apolo comenzaron a darle los primeros auxilios, lo veía exhausto y mal herido pero la herida en su espalda era de consideración, el romano se revolvía en su sitio insistiendo que tenía algo para ellos.

—Qué sucede?!. Pregunto Frank. Tienes un mensaje!.

Débilmente el legionario señalo hacia la montura del águila la cual estaba agotada en el suelo apenas respirando, Hazel con delicadeza se subió a ella y cogió la flecha con un papiro enrollado en la madera, después le explico a Annabeth que seguramente su camarada al verse en peligro considero la idea de arrojarla al campamento antes de ser abatido, ella se preguntó si eso también no lastimaría a algún desafortunado campista que estuviera en el lugar y momento equivocados, la hija de Plutón se encogió de hombros.

—Qué dice?! Pregunto ella.

Justo en ese momento Jasón aterrizo levantando un poco de tierra con su caída estilo superman, avanzo rápido hacia donde estaban todos y pidió una explicación, los campistas griegos curiosos comenzaron a rodear al grupo romano todavía armados, Jasón se colocó en el centro y destapo el rollo metálico extrayendo el pergamino y lo abrió.

Luego de unos segundos se puso de piedra antes de poder cerrar siquiera el rollo.

—Qué paso?!. Exclamo Pipper preocupada.

Jasón hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

—El campamento júpiter fue atacado.

Todos los romanos gimieron al unísono.

—También a Nueva Roma, las fronteras fueron traspasadas, Terminus fue abatido…

Las caras de los romanos se veían anonadadas, Annabeth sabía que las fronteras del campamento júpiter eran incluso más fuertes que las del campamento mestizo, por lo que un enemigo que pueda atravesarlas y atacar incluso a la pequeña ciudad de Roma, era un poderoso enemigo, no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir quien pudo ser.

—Seguro fueron los tres ciclopes. Acusó Leo.

—No… Aseguró Jasón sosteniendo con fuerza la nota. Fueron… semidioses.

Ahora los desconcertados eran los griegos, Annabeth tomo la nota… luego de leerla tenía un millón de preguntas en su mente, luego pensó que debía añadir ese pequeño detalle al temario de la reunión que iba a realizarse en unos momentos.

—Tenemos que ir a la reunión. Ella señalo.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la hora y en el pabellón comedor las mesas fueron quitadas dejando solo dos, las más grandes, con dos bancos largos en lugar de sillas individuales como en la mesa de ping pong, los consejeros de las cabañas estaban en la mesa derecha y los dioses en la izquierda pero ambas frente al bracero para las ofrendas, Quirón estaban frente y arriba de las dos mesas en su silla mecánica lo cual era una posición adecuada para solo voltearse a la mesa que tome la palabra y prestar atención.

En la mesa de los consejeros estaban todos, incluso los de las cabañas de los dioses menores:

Butch consejero de la cabaña de Iris se encontraba leyendo sobre un libro equitación siendo el encargado de los establos, Clovis consejero de la cabaña de Hypnos dormía en su puesto mostrando una cara de bebe somnoliento, Lou Ellen consejera de la cabaña de Hecate abría y cerraba la mano apareciendo y desapareciendo una flor que parecía el artículo de una tienda de magia, Raven Renge de la cabaña de Nemesis tallaba algo en la mesa con su cuchillo con una cara de pocos amigos como planeando una vendetta contra alguien, Winny Victory consejera de la cabaña de Nike se crujía los nudillos como si se prepara para una competencia, Ivy Foster consejera de la cabaña de Hebe se miraba en un pequeño espejo pero a diferencia de los niños de afrodita ella más parecía en los detalles de la edad en su piel más que en la belleza, Lucy Chance consejera de la cabaña de Tyche jugaba con una moneda sonriendo como una ganadora cuando caía en cara o apretando los puños cuando veía el escudo.

Los romanos se habían retirado a sus tiendas, tenían su propia reunión privada, Pipper suspiró resignada y triste mientras se encontraba en su sitio, pero era comprensible ya que era una reunión de los dioses griegos, no de los romanos.

Quirón y Atenea se encontraban a la cabeza de la mesa de los dioses cuando tomaron la palabra.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar. Señalo el centauro.

Will Solace de la cabaña de Apolo tomo la palabra, todos los dioses voltearon hacia él cosa que lo puso algo nervioso, luego de aclararse la garganta finalmente dijo.

—Creo que necesitamos algunas explicaciones para empezar.

Todos los consejeros asistieron, Annabeth se encontraba algo cabizbaja pero aun así ponía atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Es verdad que esos tres son los ciclopes originales?. Pregunto Katie Gardiner de la cabaña de Deméter recordando con algo de coraje la destrucción de los campos de fresas.

Apolo tomo la palabra.

—Son los hijos de Gea y Urano, los primeros monstruos. Explicó.

—Son incluso más antiguos que los Hecatonquiros.

Annabeth abrió un poco los ojos al recordar a Briares, Tyson menciono que el hecatonquiró había desaparecido unos días antes lo cual era sospechoso porque bajo el mar nada debía escapársele a Poseidón, sin embargo aún no dijo nada pensando que habría un momento idóneo para mencionarlo en esa reunión.

—Entonces son fuertes?!. Pregunto Leo con sarcasmo. Creo que ya nos enteramos de eso.

Pero su broma no hizo ninguna gracia, así que agachó la cabeza apenado.

—Aun así, no recuerdo que empuñaran esas armas cuando los maté. Comentó Apolo.

Annabeth recordó el mito, además los tres ciclopes se lo recordaron agresivamente cuando los confronto.

—Se supone que ellos fabricaron el rayo maestro para Zeus. Explicaba Hefesto jugando con unas piezas de recambio. Como regalo por haberlos liberado del Tártaro en el cual su padre los encerró.

—Pero Apolo los acribilló con sus flechas como represalia de la muerte de Asclepio, su hijo mortal.

Annabeth pensó que después del atentado que sufrieron los dioses en el Olimpo habrían recibido ayuda del dios de la medicina, como se lo conto su madre, y es que luego de ser asesinado Zeus decidió convertirlo en dios como compensación para con su hijo así que se volvió el dios que ahora era.

—Es normal que nos guarden resentimiento por eso. Añadió Hermes.

Annabeth vio al rostro del dios joven, lucía disgustado como si no le gustara recordar ese episodio de su larga vida.

—Ellos fueron la primera generación de ciclopes, eran incluso más hábiles que sus hermanos de cien brazos. Decía Atenea. Es probable que las armas que empuñan hayan sido fabricadas por ellos mismos.

Todos los consejeros recordaron el tremendo poder que desplegaron sobre el campamento, Esteropes con su martillo de guerra prácticamente arrasó con la zona común y las cabañas (sobre todo la de Poseidón), Brontes y su hacha de fuego quemaron los campos de fresa y gran parte del bosque (casi matando a Juniper, la novia de Grover, en el proceso) y Arges con su espada de rayos acabo fácilmente con dos hijos de Zeus (además de robar el vellocino).

—Las fronteras se debilitaran poco a poco sin vellocino. Recordó Quirón.

—Otra razón más para enviar una búsqueda. Añadió Atenea.

Annabeth dio un vistazo a los dioses, era raro verlos en su estado actual, con apenas poderes y sin ser capaces de volver a sus reinos en el Olimpo viviendo en el campamento de sus hijos se veían casi como "humanos", era como cuando ves a la abuela venir a vivir en la casa de tus papas, viéndolos toser de vez en cuando, Will le explico que aquello fue un efecto secundario de la bomba colocada en la sala de tronos, un millón de preguntas se pasaban por su cabeza por lo que decidió tomar la palabra.

—Que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente en el Olimpo. Preguntó.

Atenea decidió volver a explicar ya que solo lo había dicho ella, y sus hijos se merecían al menos su versión de la verdad.

—Cuando estábamos reunidos todos en la sala, Zeus apareció. Decía. O eso pensábamos.

Tal sorpresa se llevaron los consejeros cuando la diosa explico que apenas tocaron al extraño este exploto liberando la mortal nube que contamino casi todo el Olimpo, después de eso todos sentían que se habían debilitado por lo que tuvieron que verse encerrados en sus formas humanas, las que adoptan cuando se pasean por el mundo, lo cual llevaba al punto por el cual ellos habían venido aquí.

—Esto tiene que ser obra de Hécate- protesto Dionisio iracundo dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a Lou Ellen su consejera.

La campista se puso seria luego de recobrar un poco del coraje típico de los hijos de la diosa de la magia y encaro a su director.

—Nuestra madre aprendió de sus errores en la titanomaquía. Dijo con seguridad. Ella nos aseguró que no volvería a atentar contra ustedes.

Pero la mirada acusadora del dios del vino no estaba satisfecha, pero Atenea lo mando a callar.

—Eolo nos ha informado que luego de que abandonáramos el Olimpo. Decía. Los dioses menores desaparecieron.

Los consejeros respectivos se sorprendieron al oír esto y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos ante la mirada acusadora de los dioses, Annabeth intercedió recordando con dolor como Percy lo había hecho con ellos al hacerles jurar amnistía.

—Por ahora no podemos asegurar nada. Decía Atenea. Pero si más tarde resulta que descubrimos que tienen algo que ver en nuestra contra…

—NO HABRA JURAMENTO QUE VALGA!. Acusó fuertemente Dionisio.

Los consejeros menores asintieron nerviosos.

—Dijiste que tenías noticias para nosotros Quirón. Dijo Afrodita con cariño sin dejar sus cosméticos y para calmar los humos.

El centauro se aclaró la garganta.

—Luego del ataque tuvimos cierta sospecha sin poder confirmar. Explicaba. Pero después de lo que les sucedió ahora creo que podemos asegurarlo.

Todos, tantos dioses como mestizos se inclinaron sobre sus mesas con expectación.

—Creemos que Zeus fue secuestrado.

Los olímpicos se sorprendieron, los consejeros de cabaña no, al menos no los de las cabañas menores quienes no habían estado en las últimas reuniones.

—Estas seguro?!. Preguntó Deméter.

Quirón asintió.

—Al menos después de lo que les pasó y recordando la profecía. Añadió. Annabeth lo puede explicar mejor.

Todos los dioses voltearon hacia ella, Atenea frunció el ceño ligeramente al verla un poco deprimida aún, pero ella suspiró pese a la perdida por la que estaba atravesando y habló ante todos recordando lo que Arges, el hermano mayor de los tres ciclopes, le dijo.

—En 7 días, el Olimpo caerá. Ella dijo. Fueron sus palabras exactas.

Los consejeros no ocultaron sus preocupación, pero los dioses estaban ya acostumbrados a esos mensajes apocalípticos pues apenas se inmutaron.

—Añadiendo eso a lo que les ocurrió y el hecho de que Zeus no haya aparecido aún… Decía Annabeth.

Entonces el consejero de la cabaña de Némesis, ajustando un poco su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre su camiseta naranja del campamento, habló.

—Pero cómo es eso posible?!. Preguntó con sus ojos rojos encendidos por la intriga con mechones de pelo negro cubriéndole la frente.

Ivy Foster, la consejera de la cabaña de Hebe añadió.

—No se supone que es el más fuerte de los dioses?!.

El resto de los olímpicos se revolvieron en sus asientos un poco molestos por ese comentario.

—Se necesitaría de alguien muy fuerte para lograr eso.

Annabeth recordó la cuestión que tenía y decidió que era el momento idóneo.

—Un Hecatonquiró. Dijo con ánimo.

Atenea vio a su hija con una expresión satisfecha, como si estuviera orgullosa de su sabiduría.

—Es probable. Dijo Quirón. Pero Briares…

Quirón se puso pálido un momento dándose cuenta de a que quería llegar luego de recordar lo que le comento el día anterior respecto a la desaparición del hecatonquiró.

—Sugieres que la desaparición de Briares no es coincidencia. Señalo.

Annabeth asintió.

Todos los dioses se miraron entre sí como si aceptaran la idea.

—Es verdad que Briares junto con Metis fueron los que liberaron a Zeus la última vez. Dijo Artemisa. Es posible que él sea capaz de dominar a Zeus, pero solo si lo tomara por sorpresa.

—Cómo nos tomaron a nosotros. Dijo Clarisse.

—A que te refieres con nosotros?!. Preguntó Hermes

Los dioses arqueron las cejas y los mestizos aludieron sorprendidos de que aún no lo supieran, Annabeth vio a su madre quien traía una mirada culpable, seguramente no les habría informado nada aún.

—El campamento júpiter también fue atacado.

Lo último que esperaría ella es que todos los dioses asumieran sus formas romanas para hablar del tema, pero ninguno lo hizo, seguramente estaban demasiado débiles para eso, con una copia de la nota en mano ella comenzó a explicar.

—Pero quienes atacaron no eran monstruos. Decía. Eran semidioses.

Los dioses y los consejeros se miraron intrigados.

—Cómo es posible?!.

Annabeth empezó a explicarles todo lo que la nota de Reyna enviada desde el campamento júpiter decía:

Según ella los atacantes eran semidioses ya que habían demostrado habilidades y reflejos similares a los de un mestizo cualquiera, buena fuerza, rápidos reflejos, además de estar bien equipados, casi como si hubieran recibido ayuda mortal.

—Por las armas que ella describe en su carta, es probable. Dijo Annabeth. Además ese misterioso chico que Tyson y yo encontramos en las alcantarillas del distrito Meatpacking tiene que estar relacionado con los que atacaron el campamento júpiter.

—Y eso por qué?!. Pregunto Winny, una chica clara de pelo castaño y consejera de la cabaña de Nike dejando por un momento de crujirse los nudillos.

—Porque así como él y el ejército de mestizos que atacó el campamento júpiter… Decía. Ninguno tiene ombligo.

Afrodita hizo un gesto de asco al oírla.

—Pero eso no es posible. Dijo Butch de la cabaña Iris. Qué son entonces? Clones.

En esos momentos la teoría que Leo arrojo no parecía tan descabellada, sin embargo aún no había pruebas suficientes para asegurarlo, pero si un ejército como ese ataco el campamento júpiter, podría atacar el campamento mestizo también así que había mantener alerta.

—Pues que vengan. Desafío Clarisse blandiendo su lanza. Los acabaremos.

Pero el resto de los consejeros lucían nerviosos, Annabeth les contó parte de los sueños que había tenido en los que parecía haber un humano que ayudaba a los ciclopes lo cual era desconcertante, además debían contar la ayuda de alguien poderoso capaz de atravesar las defensas del campamento y noquear incluso al mismo dios de las fronteras romanas, por suerte según cuenta ella también lograron repeler el ataque aunque a costa de grandes pérdidas.

—Más de la mitad del campamento está en la lista de bajas, incluyendo a parte de la ciudadanía. Explicaba. Ahora mismo están debilitados.

—Seguramente ese muchacho y su grupo de expedición regresarán.

A Pipper le entristecía un poco pensar que Jasón tendría que volver al campamento, esos ciclopes habían arruinado su primer verano juntos en un mismo lugar, habían matado al novio de su mejor amiga y ahora habían secuestrado a Zeus, varias razones eran por las que ella quería ir en la búsqueda pero sabía que no dependía de ella.

—En otras palabras son muchos y están organizados. Analizo Atenea.

—Y con Zeus desaparecido!. Recalcó Dionisio.

—Solo Hades y… Poseidón, fueron los únicos que se salvaron de "esto". Dijo Hermes señalándose entero viéndose sin poderes.

Las serpientes enroscadas en su caduceo se revolvieron.

—Pobre, ha de estar sufriendo mucho. Reflexiono Martha.

—Es muy triste. Dijo George. Tengo hambre, quiero unas ratas

—Compórtense por favor. Les regaño Hermes.

Ambas serpientes vieron hacia Annabeth y sintieron aún más lástima.

—El cabeza de algas está en su reino causando un alboroto. Annabeth miro severamente a su madre al oírle decir esto. Son los mortales quienes más tienen que temer por ahora.

—Y Hades… Añadía Hestia. …Si de pronto le entra la codicia, él podría.

—Que noticias te ha dado tu "pequeñita" mujer del maíz. Prorrumpió el dios de la guerra a Deméter.

La diosa le regaño diciéndole que su hija esta apaciguando a su marido para evitar que intente algo, pero además le preocupa su deseo propio de querer que su esposo suba a la cima del escalafón, deseo natural de ella y su concubino.

—No hasta que Asclepio termine de descontaminar el Olimpo. Señalo Apolo. Sin embargo es una posibilidad.

—Pero Poseidón igual podría querer vengarse. Dijo Artemisa. Me pregunto si ya se ha enterado de lo que le paso a su hermano.

—Esperemos que no. Añadió Hefesto.

—Que decía la profecía Annabeth. Pregunto Apolo

Los dioses apenas se habían enterado ayer de la nueva profecía que la oráculo había soltado días antes, debieron informarse a su debido tiempo sin embargo ahora que estaban todos reunidos sería bueno echar una ojeada, Rachel fue llamada al centro desde su lugar en la mesa luego de escuchar nerviosa la reunión sintiéndose fuera de lugar al ser solo una simple humana con un espíritu suelta profecías dormido en su interior.

La joven avanzó nerviosamente ante la mirada atenta de todos, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención, una vez en medio y junto a Quirón y Atenea saco un pequeño rollo de papel atado a su cuello y lo leyó.

"_El camino nublado y tenebroso se revela"._

—Eso es parte del juramento. Decía Atenea. Cada siglo las "pistas" que conducen hacia el cetro dorado aparecen.

"_Hacia su destino el elegido volara..."_

Hubo un silencio incomodo, incluso entre los propios dioses (menos Ares quien se sacaba un moco de la nariz), algunos de los consejeros de la cabañas menores agacharon un poco la cabeza recordando que significaba.

Annabeth bajo la vista mientras que tuvo que reprimir unas lágrimas, pero su madre la noto.

—Percy Jackson fue enviado a la búsqueda del cetro. Dijo Hermes con mucho pesar. Eso concuerda.

"_Más los tres grandes se impondrán"_

De nuevo un silencio se apodero de la reunión siendo solo Quirón quien tome la palabra.

—Creíamos que esa parte podría referirse a Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. dijo explicando los acontecimientos previos, Zeus intentando obligar a Percy a realizar la búsqueda, Poseidón queriendo protegerlo firmemente, pero Hades no tenía un papel fijo a menos que fuera él quien enviara a los monstruos que asediaron al campista durante las últimas semanas.

—Pero en realidad hablaba de los tres ciclopes. Explico Atenea haciendo alusión de su increíble fuerza. —Mataron a Perseus, arrasaron nuestros campamentos y robaron el vellocino. Añadió sin tacto ignorando el dolor por el que su hija estaba pasando.

_La nube y el rayo caerán..._

—Zeus fue secuestrado. Dijo Apolo. Eso va ahí.

_En la ciudad eterna chocaran_

—Eso… es malo. Dijo Hermes. Sé que el Olimpo fue atacado pero, sería realmente destruido.

—La bomba seguramente es obra de ellos. Dijeron Travis y Connor de la cabaña de Hermes.

—Sí pudieron atacarlos de forma tan súbita en su mismo palacio. Decía Quirón. Podría incluso ser capaces de atacar el Olimpo.

_Una torre azul el mundo vera..._

—Alguien conoce una torre azul?!. Preguntó Nico curioso por aquella parte.

Los dioses se miraron entre sí culpablemente como si conocieran la respuesta.

—No es que se trate de una torre exactamente. Explicaba Artemisa.

Hestia tomo la palabra.

—Annabeth. Dijo al verla sumida en sus pensamientos, seguramente hacia Percy, ella levanto la cabeza tratando de guardar las apariencias aunque estuviera sufriendo por dentro.

—Tú sabes bien que la mayoría de los fuegos que usamos en los palacios y los templos son de color azul.

Después de una pausa la mestiza asintió con la cabeza.

—Son del fuego olímpico de Zeus. Decía. Una manifestación mágica de su fuerza y presencia en el Olimpo.

Algunos comenzaron a armar el rompecabezas en sus cabezas.

—Es posible que "torre azul" sea el Olimpo en llamas! Sugirió Leo Valdez quien también conocía un poco el fuego olímpico.

Todos balbucearon nerviosos.

—Entonces eso significa que perderemos. Dijo Dionisio incrédulo.

Nadie supo que responder, Rachel al sentirse incomoda con el silencio añadió tratando de sonar animada.

—Recuerden que las profecías no siempre son lo que parecen.

Pero aun así ninguno pudo articular ninguna palabra aún, luego de unos momentos.

"_La redención final del mañana"_

—Eso no es para nada claro!. Dijo Deméter.

Ni siquiera Atenea pudo pensar en algo que concordara con esa frase, por lo que profecía (como las anteriores) aún estaba incompleta.

—Entonces luchamos por una causa perdida. Dijo Lucy Chance, chica de cabello y ojos plateados largo blanquecino y consejera de la cabaña de Tyche. Pero la suerte siempre puede cambiar!. Trato de animarlos.

Sus compañeros consejeros menores se animaron un poco, a diferencia de los consejeros mayores ellos se llevaban un poco mejor, sin embargo los dioses lucían más serios ya que estaban en una situación crítica, con apenas poder, el rey de los dioses secuestrado y sus dos hermanos sueltos por ahí, los dioses menores dispersos y sin intenciones claras de momento, ambos campamentos en peligro y el vellocino perdido…

—Debemos encontrar a Zeus!. Dijo Atenea. Ese es nuestro principal objetivo ahora mismo.

Todos asintieron.

—Hay que enviar una búsqueda.

—Pero quien ira?!. Pregunto Hefesto.

Los dioses empezaron a discutir entre ellos ofreciendo a sus hijos sin importarles lo que estos pudieran opinar, los chicos vieron algo preocupados como sus voces subían de tono, al menos estaban en su forma humana ya que de haber estado con sus poderes seguramente el pabellón entero estaría vibrando ahora mismo.

—Señores… Dijo Quirón interrumpiéndolos. Creo que debemos consultar al oráculo primero para saber.

Rachel suspiro nerviosa.

—Pero, tenemos alguna pista siquiera. Dijo ella.

Los dioses se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse, Atenea tomo la palabra.

—De hecho, alguien se ofreció a ayudarnos.

Todos los campistas se preguntaron quién era, cuando una columna de luz teatral apareció junto a Quirón y Atenea como las luces de un espectáculo de las vegas, luego una explosión de humo escénico y una silueta que aparece flotando hacia ellos.

—HOLA DE NUEVO MESTIZOS!. Exclamo con humor Momo el dios de la risa con su traje de payaso multicolor.

Los consejeros pusieron caras malas pero Annabeth… se contuvo porque sentía ganas de estallar de nada más verlo flotando ahí como si nada hubiera pasado luego de la tragedia que aún tenía de luto al campamento, instintivamente acercó la mano hacia el cuchillo que reposaba en su cintura bajo su coraza de cuero mientras apretaba un poco los dientes, pero la mano de Pipper que se encontraba a su lado y una mirada de su madre a lo lejos la detuvieron.

—Creo que me necesitan por lo que sé!. Explicaba. Pero descuiden, tratare de mantenerlos con vida esta vez. Dijo estúpidamente.

Annabeth entorno los ojos llena de furia y agarro el cuchillo por el mango.

—Annabeth. Le reprendió severamente su madre, su mano temblaba mientras aun la empuñaba sin sacarla de su vaina.

Luego de unos segundos se calmó y la soltó.

—Momo dice conocer una pista del paradero de Zeus.

Los consejeros menores le miraron sorprendidos.

—Ese soy yo. Presumió.

—Y luego qué… Nico habló. …Nos dejaras tirados a nuestra suerte cuando estemos en problemas. Le amenazó.

Los consejeros menores se mostraron algo resentidos recordando lo que le había ocurrido a Percy, pero el dios sonreía confiado.

—Eso si quieren encontrar a Zeus para el final de la semana. Comentó. Y solo les quedan cinco días.

Todos recordaron que desde que Arges, el mayor de los hermanos ciclopes, le diera la amenaza habían pasado 2 días realizando las ceremonias fúnebres por lo que solo tenían cinco para encontrar a Zeus y liberarlo sea donde este y no podrían llegar a tiempo a menos que contara con la ayuda del payaso, era difícil aceptarlo pero no había de otra.

—Los guiarás hasta la pista y los vigilaras hasta que encuentren a Zeus. Le dijo Atenea al dios. Entendido? Le amenazó.

El dios apenas se intimido con la amenaza pero respondió.

—Siempre que no tengamos que pararnos para ir al baño cada hora. Bromeó lo suficiente para recibir las miradas agresivas de todos los consejeros.

—Y quienes irán al final?!. Pregunto Afrodita.

—Creo que eso lo debe decir el oráculo?!.

Apolo se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella poniéndola nerviosa.

—Pero yo… decía la pelirroja. Es decir, el espíritu habla entre ratos.

Apolo sonrió encantado como si esperara por este día.

—Es hora de que te enseñe a invocar al espíritu de Delfos mi pequeña oráculo pelirroja.

Rachel se sonrojo un poco al ver el rostro del dios tan cerca del suyo, y aún más cuando él puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Ahora concéntrate… le susurró.

Rachel cerró los ojos mientras todos los consejeros la miraban, Apolo comenzó a hablar en susurros al oído como a una amante.

—Concéntrate. Decía. En esa pequeña voz en tu interior, que te dice que hablar… Después no pudieron oír nada más, Apolo continuaba susurrando cosas inaudibles al oído de la chica mientras esta seguía concentrada y al parecer casi dormida como la asistente que es hipnotizada por su mago.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda, y de pronto ella parecía ida.

—Rachel?! Murmuro Annabeth curiosa.

De pronto la pelirroja abrió los ojos, los cuales se pusieron verdes despidiendo además una pequeña humareda verde, Apolo se alejó satisfecho mientras veía que luego el humo comenzaba a emerger de su boca dando luego un paso hacia todos.

"_Oh, oráculo… acudimos a ti en este momento de necesidad" _Dijo Apolo solemnemente.

Rachel poseída alzo la cabeza y dijo.

"_Qué quieres saber" _si antes su voz sonaba multiplicada por tres, ahora debían ser por cien porque apenas la reconocían.

—El peligro nos acecha, ¿Qué les depara a nuestros viajeros?. Continuo.

Rachel parecía arquearse de espalda atrás pero se detuvo a medio camino antes de pronunciar.

"_El búho, la paloma y el martillo sobre un dragón viajaran"_

_Con la ayuda de forasteros irán, uno se perderá pero solo así_

_Al rey preso hallaran, tres cadenas habrán de cortar_

_Pero solo una tragedia los liberara"._

Otro silencio incomodo lleno el pabellón comedor, esa segunda profecía no se oía para nada bien, Rachel se fue para un lado luego siendo atrapada por Apolo quien la sostuvo por unos segundos antes de que recuperara la conciencia sonriendo complacido.

—Ahora podrás convocar al espíritu del oráculo con lo que has aprendido. Le explico. Quizá tengas pequeñas visiones de clarividencia a partir de ahora pero descuida, con el tiempo sabrás controlarlas.

—Y si no?!. Preguntó.

—Enloquecerás. Respondió sonriente.

Annabeth la miro preocupada, pero ella se volteó para verla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora como diciéndole "Hey, estaré bien".

—Entonces ya sabemos quiénes irán. Dijo Hera alzándose de la mesa. A liberar a mi marido.

Todos los consejeros vieron a los que debían ir en aquella búsqueda, Annabeth, Pipper y Leo fueron los escogidos.

—Y quienes son los forasteros?!. Dijo Leo.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio, entonces Jasón, Hazel y Frank aparecieron en la reunión.

—Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!. Pregunto Dionisio. Esta es una reunión del campamento.

Jasón se paró firme ante el dios sin importarle que pueda pensar como resuelto a expresar su determinación.

—Hemos decidido acompañarlos.

Dionisio quedo indignado, en cualquier otra ocasión habría estallado su poder pero como este se veía mermado solo alcanzo a quejarse.

—Esto es un asunto de griegos!.

—Júpiter también fue secuestrado si lo piensas detenidamente. Dijo Frank perspicazmente.

—Y debemos ir a liberarlo por el bien de roma. Añadió Hazel valientemente.

Annabeth dejo su lugar en la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

—Y que hay con su hogar.

—Hemos decidido enviar de vuelta a nuestro grupo. Explico. Solo nosotros nos quedaremos e iremos con ustedes.

—Aun sabiendo que uno de ustedes se pierda en el camino. Señalo Hefesto seriamente.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos con esa parte, Nico les recordó con tristeza como la misma profecía se aplicó a su hermana cuando viajo con el grupo de cazadoras hace 6 años para salvar a Artemisa, del titán Atlas, Annabeth tuvo que contener las lágrimas al recordar que Percy, rompiendo las reglas, decidió viajar con el grupo para rescatarla.

—Aun así debemos ir. Dijo ella. Sin importar que pase.

Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos, y temerosos en parte, Jasón asintió y finalmente quedaron en acuerdo, Thalia decidió quedarse y proteger el campamento junto con las cazadoras ya que las fronteras mágicas se debilitaban sin el vellocino, sin embargo ella también temía por sus amigos luego de oír la profecía recordando ella también lo que ocurrió hace 6 años.

—Estarán bien. Trato de oírse positiva.

Sus amigos le sonrieron positivamente.

—En ese caso ¡síganme los buenos!. Dijo Momo.

A ninguno le hizo gracia.

* * *

Ya para el anochecer y luego de la cena Annabeth se retiró a su cabaña, y no fue la única.

Los chicos aún les costaba trabajo asimilar la muerte de Percy, se los veía desmoralizados y tristes, fue como cuando murió Charles Beckendorf antiguo consejero de la cabaña de Hefesto, los dioses ni siquiera tocaron el tema o mencionaron alguna iniciativa para recuperar su cuerpo, ya que era frustrante no tener siquiera una tumba que visitar, sobre todo para su novia, en el camino por la zona común volteo hacia la cabaña tres o lo que quedaba de ella precintada con amarillo, la señorita O'Leary seguía acostada como hace dos días junto a los restos aullando de rato a rato como si aún esperara por su dueño.

Una vez dentro de su cabaña se derrumbó pensando en todo lo que se dijo en la reunión, Ella, Leo y Pipper junto con Jasón, Hazel y Frank serían los que irían en la búsqueda.

—Los seis de la profecía. Murmuro inconscientemente.

Y según la nueva profecía, uno no regresaría lo cual los ponía nerviosos, sus inventos yacían en su mesa de trabajo inacabados igual que un cuadrado de polvo vació donde antes estaba su portátil, ella se lo conto a su madre y esta sospecho que probablemente lo que buscaban sería algún arma que pudieran usar en su contra ya que el aparato tenía mil y un inventos que iban más allá de la imaginación de cualquier inventor.

Se dio la vuelta contra la pared abrazando las sabanas, allí sola en la oscuridad de la cabaña aferrándose a su gorra azul de los Yankees que Atenea reparo para ella ya que gracias a los daños que sufrió había perdido temporalmente su magia, y no pudo evitar pensar en Percy… en su pelo negro y desordenado que ya nunca podrá revolver, en sus ojos verdes como el mar que ya nunca más vera, en el contacto de su piel contra la suya cada vez que la tomaba de la mano o acariciaba su rostro, en su voz cuyas bromas la hacían reír o susurraban palabras dulces al oído y sus labios que ya nunca más podrá besar.

Antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba

Su madre también le reitero que no valía la pena atormentarse con su triste recuerdo, expresando su preocupación por que su pena pueda nublar su juicio durante la misión, aunque era probable, ella le aseguro que eso no pasaría, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de ir en esa búsqueda ya que seguramente se toparía de nuevo con esos tres ciclopes, ellos que habían matado a Percy y robado su laptop como si complotaran para robarle todo aquello a lo que amaba, se dio la vuelta para intentar controlarse cuando vio a la repisa en su ventana mientras aun yacía acostada.

El paquete azul envuelto en cinta gris que le había dado como regalo anticipado del cumpleaños suyo hace una semana aún seguía allí, en silencio se levantó y con suavidad lo tomo acercándolo hacia ella, aquello era lo único que le quedaba de él, Con cuidado desato el nudo gris y comenzó a rasgar el papel hasta dar con el contenido, era un cajita verde oscuro amoblada, finalmente la abrió, adentro habían unos delgados y finos lentes de lectura… junto a una nota.

"_**PARA QUE DESCANSEN TUS OJOS CHICA LISTA"**_

_**Percy.**_

Dos gruesas lágrimas mojaron la nota antes de que ella arrugara la nota.

El llanto la invadió mientras presionaba contra su pecho tanto la nota como el paquete y se encogía entre sus piernas, creyó que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar pero se equivocó.

—_Percy… _Sollozó lamentándose.

Pero después de unos segundos se detuvo, levantándose y tomando una mochila, aun sentía los ojos hinchados pero no mermo su ímpetu, después de tener lista sus cosas decidió acostarse antes que el resto de su cabaña para despertar con las fuerzas listas para mañana, aunque estuvo llorando por un rato más antes de que el sueño la invadiera ahora con un nuevo pensamiento ocupando su mente.

"_Venganza"._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 22/06/13.**_

_**Nos leemos! n.n**_


	28. Una visión y una mala noticia

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Piper despertó en su litera de la cabaña diez muy temprano.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, incluyendo Mitchell y Lacy, que se levantaban una hora más tarde para mantener su belleza por lo que siempre alcanzaba a bañarse con el agua caliente, mientras el agua caía sobre ella su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido estos últimos días; el atentado a los dioses, el ataque a los campamentos y la muerte de su amigo griego pensó que quizás esto sería aún más peligroso para ellos de lo que fue la gigantomaquía.

Al recordar a Percy no podía evitar pensar en su amiga Annabeth, se sentía muy mal por ella viéndola sobrellevar la tragedia, sobre todo ayer en la reunión con los dioses quienes ahora ocupaban los cuartos de huéspedes en la casa grande hasta que la cabaña temporal que construían junto a la zona común estuviera lista, Leo les dijo que tendría lista la nave para el mediodía así que tendríamos tiempo para preparar todo lo que necesitáramos y para darnos un suspiro.

Después de todo íbamos a ir en busca del rey de los dioses.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que las gotas que la mojaban se sintieran como agujas ensartándose en su piel, si esos ciclopes eran capaces de apresar a Zeus así como así entonces tendrían que tener mucho cuidado, sin contar además con la perturbadora línea de la segunda profecía que les decía que uno se perdería y que solo así podrían hallarlo, ¿Qué tal si en algún punto de la búsqueda tendrían que verse obligados a eso?! Solo de imaginar eso sentía miedo.

Jasón la acompañaría lo cual le daba una gran sensación de alivio y seguridad, pero luego se sentía un poco culpable de tener a la persona que más amaba cuando Annabeth había perdido a la suya, ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo a ella? ¿Y si el que se perdiera fuera Jasón?, No! Moriría junto a él antes de huir, aunque él se lo gritara o aunque se enfadara por ello, no podría soportarlo, el agua caliente que caía pronto se volvió fría lo que indicaba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo metida ahí abrazándose el pecho por lo que acabo rápido.

Luego de salir de los baños con su camiseta naranja del campamento y una toalla húmeda sobre sus hombros vio como cerca de la zona común el grupo de Jasón tenía sus cosas listas y empaquetadas junto a un escuadrón completo de águilas, al menos 10 de ellas, todas cargadas con carpas, varas y otros de los objetos con los cuales llegaron, era un poco triste ya que habían pasado un estupendo verano juntos hasta ese día, incluso ella se escapaba del anfiteatro a veces para reunirse con su novio y los romanos en la fogata del centro de su campamento improvisado, los veía reír y golpearse amena y amistosamente además de intercambiar recuerdos recibidos por los griegos, desde cachivaches pequeños hasta metal y armas para el recuerdo.

Inclusive una noche violo las reglas del campamento y se fue a la tienda de Jasón durmiendo ambos en la misma litera, por supuesto sin hacer "nada malo" como lo clasificaría Gleeson Hedge, nuestro antiguo sátiro guardián que de vez en cuando en su última visita la semana pasada nos veía juntos y alzaba una ceja como si estuviéramos haciendo algo indecente, seguro que extrañaba los tiempos en los cuales nos amenazaba con su bate de beisbol, o cuando Leo modifico su megáfono para que en plena clase del instituto Wilderness gritara al público "_Te quiero yo… y tú a mí" _Con lo que todos estallamos en carcajadas.

—Entréguenle esta nota a Reyna. Le dijo Jasón a Dakota quien estaba de pie imponente frente a él con toda la armadura reglamentaria listo para el viaje quien tomaba el rollo de pergamino enlatado y

—Iremos y defenderemos el campamento. Le aseguró.

Ambos se despidieron con un golpe al pecho con el puño cerrado, el saludo típico de la legión romana. El centurión se acercó a Hazel y Frank ubicados a un costado de él.

—Buena suerte chicos!.

—A ustedes también. Le dijo Frank.

—Cuídense mucho. Le dijo Hazel.

Dakota hizo el saludo de la legión.

—¡Gloria para la Quinta!

Hazel y Frank devolvieron el gesto.

Los romanos abordaron sus águilas y despegaron en menos de unos dos minutos, la bandada de pájaros se elevó rápidamente y en formación como un escuadrón aviones de combate y volaron en dirección al este, Jasón no dejo de ver a su dirección hasta que estos se perdieron de vista.

—Descuida, seguro que estarán bien. Le dijo Pipper apareciendo a su espalda sorprendiéndolo.

Su expresión era seria y preocupante, pero Pipes entendía, seguramente se sentía indignado de que su hogar haya sido súbita y violentamente atacado, esos ciclopes habían atravesado las defensas sin embargo en la reunión todos tenían la sospecha de que esos tres no eran los únicos de quienes debían preocuparse, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la fuerte mano de su novio apoyada en su hombro.

—Ahora estamos juntos en esto Pipes. Le dijo afectuosamente.

Ella sonrió complacida de igual forma que Hazel y Frank.

—Aún tenemos tiempo de desayunar. Les dijeron.

* * *

En el pabellón comedor aunque llegaran a medio desayuno se sentía una pequeña sensación de vació.

Piper por primera vez rompió las reglas y se sentó en la mesa de Zeus, junto con Jasón, y es que normalmente él comía con los romanos en una mesa particular pero ahora que no estaban esa mesa se había retirado y solo habían quedado las de las otras cabañas por lo que Quirón le recomendó ocupar su respectiva mesa mientras esperaban la hora de partir, el centauro también noto a la consejera de la cabaña diez pero no dijo nada.

La mesa de Poseidón estaba vacía, igual que la de Hades ya que Nico había vuelto al inframundo cuando un necrófago se nos apareció informándole que el dios solicitaba que regresara rápido, se despidió tranquilamente de nosotros expresando su deseo de alejarse por un tiempo del campamento, Pipper noto que aún estaba triste por Percy, esperaba que no se hundiera totalmente en un pozo de desesperación pese a lo que el hijo de Poseidón hizo por él en el pasado, por otro lado Thalia fue enviada por la Artemisa a dar caza a un par de monstruos cuya presencia era lo bastante agresiva para que la diosa se diera cuenta de que causaría problemas al mundo mortal por lo que mesa de artemisa también estaba vacía.

Era deprimente pensó ella, después de Nico y Thalia cuya estancia era breve dadas sus obligaciones con los dioses, la de Percy era como la presencia simbólica de los tres grandes en el campamento, sin él por ahí cerca era como si el campamento hubiera perdido parte de su fuerza y a la vez por primera vez desde que comenzó el verano, ella vio a Annabeth comer de nuevo junto a su cabaña, su expresión ya no lucía tan triste al contrario ahora se mostraba seria y calculadora, incluso mientras tomaba su jugo de sus ojos refulgían como las nubes cargadas de tormenta a punto de desatar su furia, y mientras comía tenía un dedo dibujando figuras imaginarias en la madera de mesa como si armara algún plan de batalla, incluso su hermano Malcolm la veía un tanto preocupado.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez de su bondad se había ido con Percy.

El resto de la mañana ocurrió con normalidad, Jasón se la pasó casi toda en la arena entrenando y prácticamente su estilo de lucha de la legión, cuando Pipper se acercó a espiarlo en secreto vio que además de su gladius de oro imperial empuñaba un extraño escudo rojo con plateado alargado como un rectángulo ovoideo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros como si su vida dependiera de ellos que probablemente así sería cuando salieran al mediodía, luego de dar un estocada lanzo un golpe sencillo dando la vuelta y encontrándose conmigo a la distancia.

Sonrió gentilmente y me invito a acercarme.

—Por qué estás ahí escondida?!. Le preguntó.

—No quería interrumpir tu concentración. Le dijo ella.

Algo cansado se sentó en la banca de madera más cercana, tomo una toalla secándose el rostro empapado de sudor para luego tomar una botella plástica con agua y beberla toda ávidamente, Pipper lo observaba casi como hipnotizada recordando lo guapo se veía cuando entrenaba, cuando bajo la botella noto sus ojos puestos en ella.

—Tengo algo en la cara?. Le pregunto intrigado.

Pipper se despertó con un sobresalto de su ensoñación, se sentía un poco tonta… tal vez no tenga la aptitud pretenciosa de sus compañeros de cabaña a la hora de vestir y lucirse bien, pero sí que conservaba la mentalidad enamoradiza de su madre.

—Es que… Balbuceó. Te ves bien. Finalizo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Jasón enternecido se acercó y le dio un suave beso, la hija de afrodita sentía como si flotara cada vez que él hacía eso con un enjambre de mariposas aleteando en su estómago y su mente se concentraba al máximo en disfrutar el momento, luego de separarse él volvió a verla con unos ojos interrogantes.

—Parece que tienes algo que decirme.

La verdad era que no, solo había venido para estar con él… pero ya que insistía sintió que debía soltarse un poco.

—Es una pena lo de Annabeth.

—Sí. Dijo él.

Quedaron en silencio por un segundo estrechando sus manos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Qué opinabas de él?. Le preguntó

Jasón volvió a tomar otro sorbo de la botella antes de contestar.

—Era un muy buen amigo. Dijo. Eso no lo voy a negar.

Pipes asintió.

—Pero también era un buen rival. Añadió.

Pipper alzó una ceja divertida recordando todas las "competencias" que habían librado los dos.

—Recuerdas cuando corrimos con nuestros pegasos por todo el campamento.

Ella se rio.

—No nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos pasado la línea de meta en la casa grande sino hasta un kilómetro lejos en el bosque.

Pipes suspiró.

—Sí, eso fue genial.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, Jasón continuó.

—Oí note a Annabeth un tanto… Decía. …diferente. Balbuceó.

—Sí. Dijo ella. Malcolm me comentó que estaba volviendo a ser la chica seria pero calculadora que era cuando llego al campamento por primera vez.

—Te refieres cuando llegó junto a sus amigos Luke y Thalia.

Pipper asintió, ella le había contado la historia que le habían contado a ella sus amigos de cabaña, la rotura del pacto de los tres grandes, la persecución de los monstruos y el sacrificio de ella que dio origen al pino que se alza a la distancia y protege al campamento con fronteras mágicas, y donde también descansaba el vellocino que ahora fue robado, de vez en cuando ellos notaban como la pared mágica que rodeaba las colinas parpadeaba a ratos, Quirón aseguro que tendrían al menos dos o tres días antes de que los límites se debilitaran lo suficiente para permitir el paso de los monstruos por lo que intensifico las actividades de combate, como las clases de arquería o los combates en la arena.

—Descuida, encontraremos a Zeus mucho antes de que las fronteras caigan. Le aseguró Jasón.

Su voz sonaba firme y segura y le daba una gran confianza a ella, sentía que a su lado podía vencer a cualquiera, pero también se sentía inútil y temía que por su debilidad él pudiera a llegar a una situación que ponga en riesgo su vida, bajo la vista al suelo y noto que en el brazo derecho de su novio había una muñequera de cuera ajustada con un pequeño trozo de metal cuadrado plateado en el centro.

—Qué es eso?!. Preguntó.

Jasón alzo la mano que señalaba.

—Esto.

El romano tiro de la cinta de cuero que aseguraba la muñequera y esta comenzó a crecer, más bien lo hizo el pequeño recuadro plateado que se volvía rojo a medio camino y se convertía en la pieza rectangular rojo plateado que sostenía momentos antes y que tontamente no se dio cuenta de que la encogía ya que le habría preguntado de antemano.

—_Scythia Romanae_. Habló, pero al recordar que su novia no hablaba latín tradujo. "Escudo romano"

Piper balbuceó sorprendida recordando las lecciones de historia en la escuela, era básicamente un escudo rectangular largo para cubrir todo el frente y con una protuberancia metálica para dar un fuerte golpe al contrincante, la vio en los libros y en algunas películas como el objeto que usan los romanos para sus formaciones blindadas, esas que ninguna flecha o lanza puede atravesar.

—Me la entregó uno de los chicos de Vulcano diciendo…. Explico. "Ustedes los griegos no son los únicos que pueden tener escudos portátiles". Dijo imitando la voz haciendo que su novia se riera al considerarla graciosa.

El sol se alzaba justo sobre ellos indicando que era mediodía, debían ir a encontrarse con Leo en el bunker 9.

—Vamos. Le dijo Jasón poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano caballerosamente.

* * *

El bunker 9 era tecnológicamente más avanzado que la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Luego del largo paseo por el bosque hasta llegar ahí, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y se encontraron parados ante un enorme hangar digno de un escenario espacial de la guerra de las galaxias, tubos de neón y metal subían, bajan y recorrían de lado las instalaciones, consolas y mandos a distancias estaban pegados a las paredes, hileras de pasarelas de mantenimiento iban de un lado a otro un enorme astillero estaba en medio y sobre él flotaba la nave que los había salvado cientos de veces en la gigantomaquía.

El Argos II.

—Que hay chicos!. Les saludó Leo desde la cubierta junto a la cabeza de dragón que resoplo fuego por las fosas metálicas de su nariz.

Era obvio que la parte de la profecía que decía "_Sobre un dragón viajaran" _se refería a su vieja y confiable nave.

—Me falta ajustar un par de detalles, pero les prometo que saldremos pronto. Explicó con su voz lejana pero haciendo eco en el enorme lugar. Así que tomen asiento, relájense y recuerden… las salidas de la emergencia atrás y a los costados, en caso de accidente solo deben inclinar la cabeza entre sus piernas, besar su trasero y despedirse!.

Ambos arquearon una ceja divertida pero sin reírse ante la broma de su amigo, cuando bajaron la vista vieron a Hazel y Frank cerca de la pequeña compuerta abierta a un costado de la nave y junto a una especie de estación de carga junto al astillero de la nave ajustando unas mochilas, cuando la pareja se acercó vieron a Hazel echar una mirada a la nave para luego volcar el rostro y cubrirse la boca con las mejillas hinchadas recibiendo pequeñas palmadas de ánimo de su novio.

—Ya estamos listos?!. Pregunto Jasón.

—Ya casi. Dijo Frank. De hecho solo lo esperábamos a Ud. señor.

Pipper se acercó a su amiga que estaba doblaba sobre su estómago entregándole un pequeño anti nauseoso.

—Lo compré en la tienda para ti.

—Gracias. Soltó débilmente la morena bajando por un segundo la mano de la boca.

Pipper echo una ojeada alrededor, buscando a alguien.

—Dónde está Annabeth?!. Preguntó.

Ambos se dieron una mirada un tanto triste antes de contestar.

—Está arriba. Dijo Hazel. Fue la primera en subir.

—Además de sus cosas. Dijo Frank.

De hecho cuando Jasón y Pipper alzaron la vista se toparon con su amiga que se paseaba por la cubierta junto al borde sosteniendo un mapa entre sus manos, aún tenía la mirada fría calculadora y además parecía tener prisa porque zarparan de una vez.

—Me alegra llegar a tiempo para despedirlos.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Quirón en su forma de centauro, su arco y su carcaj en la espalda, además de llevar una camiseta que decía: "100% CENTAURO" relincho con una pata una vez colocado frente a ellos, lucía melancólico como el anciano de un asilo que ve a sus nietos salir por la puerta, a su lado una columna de fuego débil se prendió y de ella apareció Atenea.

—He venido a desearles suerte en su viaje héroes. Dijo.

—Sra. Atenea, ya se siente mejor. Le dijo Pipper notando su poderosa aparición.

—Asclepio apareció y nos entregó el primer lote de su medicina. Explico. Estamos comenzando a recuperar nuestras fuerzas, pero será un proceso lento. Decía y la mestiza noto que su rostro sudaba un poco, como si el poder que uso para aparecer rápidamente en el hangar le hubiera costado trabajo.

—De hecho, queremos darles un poco para su viaje.

Atenea hizo aparecer un cajón lleno de recipientes de plástico para deportistas llenas de un líquido dorado oscuro.

—Es una combinación especial de Néctar y ambrosía.

Frank alzo las cejas sorprendido.

—Néctar y ambrosía en uno?!.

El centauro asintió, Hazel se acercó como aquello fuera el alivio para sus nauseas, la botella era un poco pesada pero rápidamente se acostumbró al peso en sus manos casi podía sentir como si el contenido vibrara de poder.

—Pero señora… decía Pipper en un tono solemne. …mientras más beban esto más rápido recuperaran sus fuerzas.

Atenea negó con la cabeza.

—Asclepio nos enviara más. Explico. Además necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

Jasón frunció el ceño como si recordara algo desagradable.

—Y donde esta ese payaso?!. Dijo.

Atenea también frunció el ceño y Pipper no sabía si era por la falta de respeto de su novio al dios, o porque a ella también no le agradaba el guía de los héroes de la búsqueda del cetro dorado.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Decía la diosa. Pero se reunirá con ustedes en cuanto zarpen.

Los mestizos se miraron entre ellos, si no fuera porque él era el "guía" les habría dado igual si venía o no, la cabeza de festus rugió como una señal de partida.

—YA ESTA!. Exclamo victorioso el hijo de Hefesto. TODOS A BORDO!.

—Les deseo éxito mis héroes. Dijo Quirón. Y por favor… tengan mucho cuidado.

Aquello lo último con un tono de voz similar al de un padre preocupado que manda a sus hijos de viaje, Pipper sabía que el centauro también sentía la muerte de "su campista favorito" como Travis y Connor confesaron.

—de ustedes depende encontrar a Zeus y liberarlo. Aseveró Atenea. No pueden fallar!.

Todos asintieron.

Las enormes compuertas exteriores del techo se abrieron, el sonido metálico de los engranajes bloqueo todo ruido, la enorme nave se soltó de sus anclajes hidráulicos y comenzó a elevarse lentamente, Pipper desde un lado de la cubierta vio al suelo como Quirón y Atenea se encogían cada vez más, tuvo que encoger la cabeza cuando casi topa con el borde la salida, lo primero que sobresalió al exterior del cielo azulado fue la cabeza de festus que rugió con gran fuerza formando una columna de fuego en el cielo apuntando al campamento, las velas se tensaron al recibir las corrientes de viento una vez fuera del hangar añadiendo impulso, el caso finalmente dejo el techo del hangar

El Argos de II estaba en el aire.

La nave se acercó un poco al campamento en su camino, los mestizos estaban en sus actividades normales cuando todo se pararon y vieron su nave zarpar hacia la búsqueda, los seis de la profecía recibieron una ruidosa ovación desde todas partes, los chicos Deméter desde los campos de fresa, los hijos de Apolo desde la galería de tiro, los campistas de Ares desde la Arena y así sucesivamente, hasta pudieron oír algunos gritos que decían "Adelante!" "Ustedes pueden!" "Háganlo por Percy!" "denles una lección a esos ciclopes!".

La cabeza de festus volvió a rugir creando una columna de fuego sobre el campamento como si respondería a la ovación.

—¡Vámonos!. Gritó Leo.

Y rápidamente la nave se alejó por el bosque hacia la playa de Long Island, pronto el océano estaba bajo ellos y el campamento se perdió a la distancia

* * *

Cuando se acercaban a la costa de Nueva York Pipper se preguntaba que estarían viendo los mortales cuando alzaban los ojos hacia el argos, ya que la niebla (el velo mágico que distorsiona las cosas) debía ocultar su presencia, se imaginó que tal vez los neoyorkinos verían la nube más grande del mundo, con forma de dragón además, a la hora de salir se acercaron un poco al Olimpo.

Toda la montaña estaba cubierta por una neblina dorada que parecía suspensión granulada en el aire como si alguien hubiera soplado un viejo y polvoso baúl.

—Vaya!. Exclamo Leo. Pensar que ese polvillo fregó tanto a los dioses. Dijo notando como pequeños querubines en pañales llevando máscaras y con pequeñas aspiradoras manuales pasaban una y otra vez por la nubecilla dorada dejando líneas limpias como si la nube fuese un dibujo en la pizarra de la clase que limpias con una mano.

—Qué pasaría si la aspiráramos nosotros!.

Todos palidecieron ante la idea y Leo maniobro desde su cabina de mando alejando la nave unos 500 metros más de la distancia de seguridad que ya guardaba, el Empire State imponente se alzaba bajo el monte Olimpo y los mortales entraban y salían sin percatarse de la niebla dorada, en las ventanas de los edificios cercanos los oficinistas y ejecutivas se les veía trabajar en sus escritorios a través de sus vidrios transparentes sin notar nada de lo que ocurría.

Pipper desde la cubierta principal veía a Leo mover los mandos de la consola wii cuando él se dio cuenta de algo importante.

—Y adónde vamos?!.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Y ese estúpido payaso cuando va aparecer?. Dijo Hazel.

—Se supone que nos vería luego de salir. Señalo Frank.

—Pero bueno, no está. Recalcó Jasón.

Leo movió a la derecha su mando y giro una palanca.

—Entonces demos una vueltecita por ahí. Dijo sonriente. La "Gran Manzana" tiene un "Gran Paisaje" en esta época del año. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Pipper volteó a ver hacia una enorme mesa en la cubierta principal donde Annabeth se encontraba revisando los mapas, estaba callada y sería como si ella pronto fuera a arma la ruta que habrían de seguir y pipes comenzó a preocuparse un poco por ella, pero cuando pasaron por encima de Upper East Side, su expresión se suavizó diciendo.

—Podríamos hacer una parada. Cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que era las primeras palabras salidas de su boca desde esta mañana.

Jasón y Pipper se acercaron a ella.

—Por?!. Inquirió Jasón.

La expresión de la rubia se entristeció.

—Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Le indicamos a él que se detuviera encima de un edificio ubicado en esa zona de la ciudad, desplegaron una cuerda para bajar al techo de este y Annabeth se aprestaba para bajar cuando Pipper se acercó a ella.

—Iré contigo.

—Es mejor si voy sola. Ella respondió.

—Claro que no. Insistió Pipes.

Annabeth no insistió más y descendió callada esperando que ella la siguiera.

Aterrizaron el techo de ladrillo y buscaron la escalera de incendios, después de bajar unos minutos se encontraron en el callejón al lado, salieron a la calle y luego al pórtico del edificio, Pipper no reconocía el lugar, pero Annabeth sí porque se acercó al timbre y lo toco con naturalidad suspirando luego profundamente para ocultar sus emociones, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió una mujer mayor de cabello y ojos castaños salió a recibirnos.

—Annabeth? Qué sorpresa verte aquí!. Dijo Sally Jackson. Si estamos a mitad de verano… pero que digo, adelante pasa!.

Las dos entraron.

—Y quien es tu amiga?!. Le pregunto posando sus ojos en ella mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla.

—Es Pipper McClean. La presentó. Es de california, también es mestiza.

Sally sonrió como si estuviera encantada la presencia de otra chica como Annabeth, Pipper se sorprendió un poco de la actitud tranquila y despreocupada la mujer sintiendo además como si su sonrisa irradiara tranquilidad y seguridad como la sensación que transmitía Percy a sus amigos.

—Mucho gusto. Dijo Pipper estrechando su mano.

—Eres muy mona Pipper. Le dio un cumplido.

Ella alcanzo a reír apenada.

—Es que… soy hija de afrodita. Soltó ella rápido y sin pensar.

—Afrodita?!. Balbuceó. Genial!. Alabó.

Después las dejo un segundo para volver a la cocina cuando olió que su olla estaba lista.

La casa era bonita, con una escalera junto a la entrada que subía el segundo piso, la pequeña sala con un televisor una mesa de estar era el decorado principal, luego la entrada al otro extremo de la cocina despedía un olor muy agradable, probablemente el del almuerzo.

—Se ven algo cansadas. Dijo luego de aparecer por la cocina con una jarra de limonada. Acabo de volver de compras, estoy preparando el almuerzo para Paul, no debe tardar en llegar así que si gustan…

—No gracias, solo estamos de paso. Dijo Annabeth rápidamente.

Sally parpadeó intrigado.

—Acaso… están de misión.

Pipper cayó en cuenta de que la expresión en el rostro de Annabeth se volvía sombría al ser ella la que debía dar las malas noticias, por eso les había pedido que pararan… estaban sobrevolando justo por cerca de la casa de Percy, era una suerte que su madre estuviera aquí, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que no lo estuviera así sería más fácil decir "Bueno no está, podemos decírselo después" pero Pipper intuyo que Annabeth quería que las cosas fueran rápidas.

Pipes no había conocido de cerca a la mamá de Percy, por lo cual estaba un poco nerviosa… sin embargo luego de unos minutos de tener contacto cara a cara con ella tuvo una primera impresión muy positiva, además ya le había preguntado antes al mestizo acerca de su familia y por primera vez un rumor era cierto, Sally les invitó a tomar asiento obedeciendo tranquilamente y nos sirvió un poco de limonada que bebimos, bueno… al menos Piper bebió, porque Annabeth observaba el vaso con melancolía y culpa como si no hallara la forma de decirle a la madre que su hijo había muerto.

—Y Percy?!. Dijo Sally dirigiendo a Annabeth.

Las dos comenzaron a balbucear confusamente como si no supieran cuál de las dos hablar.

—Él… decía Annabeth cuya expresión comenzaba a mostrar tristeza de nueva. Él…

La voz comenzaba a fallar y Pipper creyó que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar.

—Esta de misión…?!. Alcanzó a decir Sally para sorpresa de ambas.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento y luego asintieron rápidamente.

—Esta… con algunos chicos del campamento. Explicaba la hija de afrodita ya que Annabeth se había callado. Buscando a un monstruo problemático.

La expresión de la mujer se preocupó un poco, pero luego volvía verlas tranquilamente.

—Bueno, espero que este bien. Sin embargo dijo un tanto preocupada. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme. Añadió.

Pipper vio a su amiga, tenía la mirada agachada y sostenía el vaso con fuerza.

—Nos separamos de él para volver al campamento. Explicaba ella. Y decidimos pasar a verla, ya que Percy habla muy bien de usted. La halagó.

La mujer sonrió complacida lo cual fue un alivio para ellas, Annabeth continuaba callada sin decir una palabra mientras Pipes se preguntaba si realmente podría hacerlo.

—Seguro que va a estar a bien. Aseguro Sally. Después de todo no sería capaz de dejar a su madre sola yendo al altar.

Annabeth alzo la cabeza rápidamente al oír eso sorprendida, menos mal que Sally veía a Pipper ya que si no habría sospechado algo.

—Percy no se los dijo?!. Les pregunto.

Piper negó con la cabeza.

—Paul y yo nos casaremos en Septiembre, justo antes del comienzo del semestre. Explicaba. Se lo iba a contar a Percy pero resulta que recibe una llamada suya una semana antes.

Pipper hizo cálculos en su mente y se dio cuenta de que caía justo el día previo al que Percy salió en la búsqueda.

—Me dijo que estarían presentes cuando salieran del campamento. Explicaba la mujer. Cierto Annie?!.

Sally volteo hacia ella y vio que estaba cabizbaja sorprendiéndose.

—Annabeth?!. Balbuceó preocupada.

Pero ella alzo la cabeza y sonrió aparentemente tranquila.

—Sí…. Dijo conteniendo la respiración. Estaremos ahí. Aseguró.

Piper noto como sus ojos temblaban como si contuvieran las lágrimas.

Sally titubeo un rato pero luego sonrió.

—He esperado por este día desde que lo conocí. Balbuceaba melancólicamente. Estoy segura de que Percy también.

Pipper vio la hora en la sala, ya eran las dos de la tarde.

—Bueno, tenemos que volver al campamento e informar a Quirón. Dijo.

—Es una pena. Recalco la mujer. Ojala pudieran almorzar con nosotros, así Paul conocería en persona a una hija de la diosa del amor.

Pipper se sonrojo un poco ante la idea pero luego vio a Annabeth a punto de desmoronarse por la noticia así que decidió que debía irse de allí pronto, por lo que rodeo a Sally hasta quedar con la espalda hacia la mestiza a la cual le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras miraba a la madre de Percy como señal de que se fueran.

—Entonces nos veremos al final de verano. Dijo ella. Verdad Annie?!. Volvió a dirigirse a ella.

De nuevo Annabeth volvió a verla con una sonrisa forzada, más difícil que la anterior.

—S-Seguro!.

—Oh! Casi se me olvida. Balbuceo.

Luego echo una carrera a una pequeña cómoda cerca de ella donde reposaba un sobre el cual lo tomo y regreso con ellas, lo abrió y extrajo una fotografía.

—Paul la recogió del fotógrafo la noche del baile. Explicaba. Pensé que te gustaría tener una copia.

La mujer castaña entregó la fotografía a Annabeth, ella la vio y se mordió el labio discretamente pero luego asintió con una sonrisa, Sally también sonrió complacida, y nos retiramos dando las gracias por la bebida, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros… corrimos al callejón hasta detenernos por un segundo.

Su amiga tenía una expresión de dolor mientras fruncía los labios conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos que comenzaban a ponerse algo rojos.

—Annabeth… balbuceó con pena Pipper intentando acercarse a ella para consolarla.

Pero la rubia pronto se limpió los ojos dejando atrás su pena, su expresión poco a poco volvió a ser la misma con la que habían salido.

—Tenemos que volver al barco. Dijo para luego comenzar a subir la escalera de incendios hacia el techo.

Pipper volteó una vez más hacia la entrada de la casa de Percy, pensando en Sally, sintiendo lástima por ella sabiendo que tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano de que su hijo ya no regresaría más a su lado, no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima antes de subir por la escalera de incendios.

* * *

Ambas ascendieron por la cuerda que habían dejado caer y una vez en cubierta se toparon con sus amigos… y su guía.

—YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAN!. Se quejó Momo, el dios de la risa y la crítica inteligente. OTRO POCO Y NOS IBAMOS SIN USTEDES!.

Jasón frunció el ceño molesto, al igual que Hazel y Frank mientras un Leo ansioso esperaba la orden de zarpar.

—Teníamos un asunto pendiente. Le dijo Piper sin mucho ánimo

Annabeth sin embargo no dijo nada y se retiró callada a su camarote.

—Y a esta que le pasa?! Pregunto momo recibiendo las miradas indignadas de todos. Bueno que más da! Vámonos.

El argos II zarpó raudo y veloz a su destino mientras todos, menos Annabeth, nos reunimos en la gran mesa de la cubierta principal donde Momo hizo aparecer un gigantesco mapa señalando un punto entre carolina del norte y Georgia justo al final de la cordillera de las rocallosas que se extiende por la costa este.

—Nos tomara un día llegar. Señalo Leo.

—No me digas. Dijo Momo.

Eran las dos de la tarde pero Leo les aseguro que para mañana en la mañana llegarían, todos quedaron de acuerdo y se separaron, Pipper se quedó al lado de Jasón el resto de la tarde mientras este vigilaba el horizonte desde la punta de la cubierta junto a la cabeza de festus, Frank se puso a practicar con su arco y una diana colocada por él mientras Hazel se hallaba sentada junto al borde la cubierta, la hija de afrodita se sintió mal por crear esa atmosfera triste luego de contarles a todos el motivo de la parada.

Todos sintieron lástima por Sally Jackson quien pensaba en su boda sin saber que su hijo no estaría con ella cuando diera el sí a su padrastro.

Pasaron las horas y Pipper no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que vio el sol caer sobre el horizonte, decidieron irse a descansar a sus camarotes, nadie tenía ganas de cenar, solo Leo se quedó en cubierta vigilando el rumbo, Hazel y Frank también se retiraron mientras Pipes de camino a su camarote decidió que lo mejor era ver a su amiga, pero no fue a su camarote… tuvo un presentimiento así que decidió a otro cuarto, luego de unos segundo estaba de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de él.

Escucho un par de sollozos antes de siquiera abrir la puerta, una vez abierta vio a su amiga sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama quien al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola se llevó rápidamente una mano al rostro para limpiarse los ojos antes de verla pero la campista de afrodita podía sentir su pena, por ser hija de la diosa del amor podía sentir con más fuerza que nadie cuando alguien perdía a un ser muy querido.

Pipper se agacho junto a ella y la abrazó por unos minutos, sin embargo al separarse pudo ver que ahora tenía una expresión de derrota o decepción, seguramente por no haber tenido el valor de revelarle a Sally la verdad.

—A veces, la ignorancia es la mejor política. Balbuceó la rubia cosa que sorprendió a la joven indígena viniendo de una hija de la sabiduría.

—Annabeth… Suspiró. No tienes por qué castigarte por eso.

Ella se quedó callada ante el comentario, Pipper quería decir algo más pero no se le ocurrió nada… vio como ella observaba un trozo de papel, era la fotografía que había recibido de Sally antes de que se fueran.

En la imagen se ve a ella y Percy como pareja de un baile de graduación, Percy lucía apuesto con un traje formal y Annabeth se veía bellísima con su vestido turquesa pero ambos tenían el pelo desarreglado, el de Percy que parecía haber sido peinado a los lados se veía tan desordenado como siempre mientras que el de Annabeth que había sido arreglado ahora estaba suelto sobre sus hombros.

—Agradezco tus palabras Pipes... Le respondió mientras arrugaba la foto en sus manos. Pero quiero estar sola.

Y luego volvió a ver hacia el suelo, Pipper asintió incómodamente y se levantó dando un vistazo al camarote que era de Percy cuando viajaron en el Argos II, para retirarse dejando a su amiga en la misma posición en que la vio.

Se retiró en silencio rumbo a su camarote sintiéndose apenada, una vez dentro se sentó en el escritorio sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la pena por la que su amiga atravesaba, frente a ella estaba su trofeo de guerra, el cuerno de la abundancia de Aqueloo el cual al tomarlo dejo caer inmediatamente unos trozos de chocolate, había oído de sus compañeros de cabaña que además de ser el dulce del amor también es un remedio para la tristeza del alma y como el cuerno puede invocar alimentos de forma especial, como cuando estaba con Jasón merendando en la cubierta del argos II con una increíble vista de Roma.

Jamás habría sabido que el cumpleaños de su novio caía ese día especial de Julio si el cuerno no hubiera soltado un pastel con crema purpura y unas velas, Pipper tomo el chocolate y lo mordió para intentar animarse, luego dirigió la vista hacia _Kaptopris, _su daga triangular y el arma que en el pasado era propieda de Helena de Troya, la hija de Zeus cuya belleza incendió Troya, una vez terminado su chocolate tomo la daga aun envainada y saco parte del filo observándose en él por un rato y pensando en Jasón.

Entonces su reflejo se distorsiono y la hoja comenzó a revelar una imagen suya.

—Pero que… murmuro.

Se encontraba de pie con su daga desenvainada apuntando hacia una dirección al fondo, no podía reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, solo un piso de roca natural mientras retrocedía hasta toparse de espaldas con un muro, aquí pudo ver su rostro el cual mostraba miedo y dolor mientras apuntaba con más dificultad hacia la nada, pronto de sus ojos comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas, se asustó ante la imagen de sí misma llorando y aun no veía contra quien se enfrentaba.

Entonces se llevó una mano a la boca y casi se pone a llorar como su yo en la hoja, en la imagen de entre las sombras aparece aquel que la había acorralado contra el muro, un joven rubio de mirada azul empuñando una espada corta de oro imperial.

—Jasón. Apenas murmuró.

Este tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera ido pero al parecer listo para empuñar su arma contra ella, su imagen en la hoja sacudía la cabeza incrédula mientras gritaba algo inaudible para Pipper, pero el Jasón en la imagen la ignoró, levantó su hoja sobre la cabeza de ella…

Pipper guardó la daga en su vaina sin valor para terminar de mirar.

Aquella visión la dejo tan perturbada mientras abrazaba su pecho aterrada por la idea de que la persona que amaba fuera capaz de hacerle daño, pero ella sabía que eso no era coincidencia sino una visión… del futuro. Comenzó a sentir los ojos húmedos mientras se negaba mentalmente una y otra vez que era imposible, Jasón no podría ser capaz de matarla.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Se dijo así misma.

Se metió entre las sabanas intentando olvidarse de esa aterradora visión, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció

* * *

Luego de perder la conciencia se encontró en medio de un amplio prado junto a un acantilado apuntando directo hacia el mar.

Una cabaña de madera y piedra algo vieja coronaba la punta, el diseño se parecía al griego clásico con una pequeña chimenea adosada a un costado con un pórtico de madera vieja y un techito de paja encima, luego de un segundo un pequeño niño de pelo café y ojos negros comenzó a correr alegremente hacia la casa abriendo la puerta una vez llegado, y en el interior se topo con un hombre mayor y una joven pero hermosa, no una belleza maquillada sino de una belleza natural de piel clara, ojos y pelo café, el hombre mayor era alto pero delgado y con poco músculo sin embargo la presencia del niño le provoco una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Supuso que la mujer era su esposa y el pequeño su hijo cuando el niño corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre.

—Hola querido, como te fue en el ágora… Le pregunto la mujer.

—Bien mamá, la maestra dice que soy el más listo de mi grupo.

El hombre se acercó y alzo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El niño sonrió, la mujer se acercó a los dos con un plato de algo que parecía sopa y un tazón con pan casero, la familia se sentó en una mesa humilde y al parecer hecha a mano con tres trozos de tela que servían de sillas ya que la mesa era tan bajo que los tres tuvieron que sentarse sobre ellas en el suelo para comer.

—Como está el campo. Pregunto la mujer.

Mientras su hijo comía un trozo de Pan el hombre contesto.

—Creo que podría alcanzarnos llegar al final del invierno.

La expresión de la mujer se entristeció un poco.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a tu padre.

La mirada del hombre se puso seria.

—No lo necesito. Dijo. Además él nunca me prestó atención cuando era joven, mucho menos ahora…

Luego su expresión se endureció mientras el niño se entristecía, pero después el padre volvió a sonreírle para calmarlo, luego miro a su mujer.

—Vamos a estar bien…

Luego alzo la vista hacia el techo, como si quisiera alcanzar a ver el cielo.

—No los necesitamos…

* * *

Pipper se despertó violentamente cuando el movimiento de la nave se detuvo, vio hacia la ventana circular de la pared como los rayos del sol ingresaban iluminando su habitación, la nave no se movía y supuso que seguramente habrían llegado a su destino, se levantó y salió a la cubierta encontrándose con Frank recordando que le había tocado la última guardia por lo cual era normal verlo allí, el paisaje ante ellos se extendía era dominado por un amplio bosque de pinos típico de Carolina del Norte.

Pipper estiro los brazos mientras todos, incluida Annabeth quien mostraba de nuevo esa actitud con la que habían salido del campamento, aparecieron en cubierta viendo el monte Mitchell se alzándose frente a ellos a un kilómetro, y se podía distinguir una columna ascendente de humo elevándose del bosque.

—Hoy es un buen día para salvar a un dios. Comentó su guía apareciendo repentinamente en una explosión de humo escénico.

Todos fruncieron el ceño

Momo de quien no habían sabido nada desde ayer en la tarde, ya que desapareció por horas, apareció de nuevo sobre ellos respirando el aire fresco del campo.

—Crees que alguien este quemando algo?!. Pregunto Frank.

Pipper se encogió de hombros, sin embargo pensaba en aquel extraño sueño, pero como siempre tendría que esperar para ver… Annabeth camino delante de ellos a un costado de la cubierta con una mirada calculadora hacia ese humo, y con una voz fría y agresiva ordenó.

—Vayamos a investigar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Si recuerdan la foto, es de principios del fic.

Por eso les dije al principio que no se olviden los detalles

Nos leemos!.

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 26/06/13**_


	29. ¿Semidioses artificiales?

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Pipper veía a Annabeth adelantárseles en medio del bosque de carolina del norte pateando las hojas del suelo con su andar apresurado y cortando las ramas delgadas y secas que se interponían en su camino mientras Ella y Jasón la seguían por detrás a unos cuantos pasos.

Después de dejar a Hazel, Frank y Leo en el Argo II se adentraron en el bosque frente al monte Mitchell dirigiéndose hacia la columna de humo que se alzaba sobre el bosque sobre la montaña, el terreno era de difícil acceso, además de pedregoso, Pipper no dejaba de patear accidentalmente alguna que otra piedrecilla o la raíz gruesa y superficial de algún árbol con Jasón caminando un paso delante de ella no quería sentirse una carga que pudiera retrasarles el paso por lo que continuo avanzando sin quejarse de nada aunque su novio volteara a ratos para verla que estuviera cerca.

—Annabeth más despacio— le dijo volteando hacia ella pero Pipper le dijo que no importaba sintiéndose una carga para ellos sin embargo la rubia apenas volteo sobre su hombro para verlos de reojo y luego siguió con el mismo paso, parecía ansiosa por llegar.

Momo se había quedado en la nave diciendo que no tenía obligación de acompañarles solo de vigilarlos, igual que con Percy, pero al menos les explico la pista que debían buscar, y es que ayer allí vio caer un rayo, como la fecha coincidía con el ataque al Olimpo y la desaparición de Zeus pensó que bien podrían empezar por ahí.

Pipper pensó que seguramente la columna de humo pudiera ser de impacto del rayo así que debían llegar allí, pero cuando llegaron a un circulo despejado en el bosque y rodeado de árboles Annabeth se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Le pregunto ella.

Pero la rubia solo dio una hojeada al lugar, los arboles los rodeaban en un círculo, además frente a ella había un charco de agua algo sucia poco profundo, pero Annabeth tenía una mirada afilada, como si presintiera peligro.

¡POW!

—¡Auch!— aulló de dolor Pipes cuando algo la golpeo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto Jasón.

Había una roca a los pies de la mestiza la cual esta alzó y vio detenidamente, solo era una roca normal, pero alguien la había golpeado con ella… luego oyó a su novio gruñir de dolor, al voltearse a él lo vio sobándose la cabeza y a sus pies otra piedra que misteriosamente había golpeado al hijo de Júpiter de la nada, Annabeth oteo los alrededores de nuevo dándose la vuelta y caminando un poco alrededor empuñando su cuchillo con una mano.

Jasón rápidamente volteo a su derecha.

—¡¿Oíste eso?!— Le preguntó.

Pipper se volteó cuando también creyó haber oído el sonido de una rama rompiéndose en el suelo, unas cuantas hojas se levantaron como si fueran alzadas por una brisa pero en ese momento no sintieron ningún movimiento, el mismo ruido se oyó por la izquierda y esta vez fue Annabeth la que volteó para ver de nuevo el mismo movimiento de hojas secas agudizando la vista como si pudiera ver algo.

—¡Cuidado!— exclamo Jasón dando un salto hacia Pipper y agachándole la cabeza

Una piedra un poquito más grande paso justo sobre ella como si hubiera sido lanzada a propósito, ambos voltearon en la dirección que fue lanzada pero no había nadie allí.

—Silencio— ordeno Annabeth bruscamente.

Los tres se quedaron muy quietos.

Y luego varias piedras comenzaron a ser lanzadas de la nada golpeándolos como pelotas de nieve en invierno, Jasón rodeo a Pipper con su cuerpo recibiendo varias de las piedras mientras Annabeth se movía de un lado a otro esquivándolas.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!—Pregunto Annabeth.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!— Se quejó la hija de afrodita.

—No lo sé— respondió Jasón al tiempo que recibía un piedrazo pequeño en la cabeza.

Annabeth se acercó un poco a ellos pero luego dio un paso al charco de agua, Pipper alzo la vista sobre su hombro y vio como una pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba de la frente de Jasón a causa del último piedrazo.

—¡¿YA BASTA?!— grito ella.

La lluvia cesó.

Todo quedo en silencio, Annabeth de nuevo miro a los alrededores hasta que enfoco la vista en un punto junto al charco de agua quedándose quieta al instante, Pipper y Jasón voltearon la vista hacia esa dirección y vieron algo extraño, el aire y la luz en esa zona parecían estar distorsionados como si hubiese una fuga de gas ahí abajo.

Annabeth decidida avanzó y dio una fuerte patada al suelo levantando tierra y un poco del agua del charco, el lodazal empapo el sitio y se quedó flotando a ella, la pareja parpadeó perpleja más la rubia se lanzó al lugar alzando su cuchillo frente a ella y empujando al contra el suelo presionándolo contra el suelo con su codo y apuntando con su cuchillo a la altura de su rostro.

—ALTO!— Oyeron a una voz aguda e infantil. —ME TIENES! ME TIENES!— suplico.

La distorsión de aire se materializo en la figura de una mujer hermosa de piel café clara como las rocas, tenía una especie de chal verde que asemejaba al forraje verde que cubre la montaña y se ve desde el aire, la textura de su piel les recordó al terreno pedregoso sobre el cual caminaban, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos azules como el cielo y una boca humana con una lengua verde mohosa con rasgos de aspecto elficos en su rostro.

—¡¿Quién eres?!— le pregunto Annabeth sin bajar el cuchillo.

—¿Y quien lo pregunta?— trató de sonar ruda pero ella acerco el filo a su cuello —ESTA BIEN! ME RINDO! ME RINDO!—volvió a suplicar temerosa.

Los chicos dedujeron que se trataba de una ninfa.

—¡Quieres bajar alejar esa cosa de mí!— protestó señalando con la mirada el cuchillo de bronce.

Annabeth se puso de pie alejándose un paso pero sin bajar la guardia ni el cuchillo interponiéndolo entre medio de ambas, la ninfa se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse el lodo en que fue manchada.

—¡Qué asco!— Volvió a quejarse. —Se ve que no te enseñaron modales—

Pero ella no relajo su expresión seria, por lo que Pipper intervino.

—¿Quién eres?— le pregunto intentando sonar amable para no enturbiar más las cosas

Después de sacudirse su largo cabello marrón se acercó y sonrió contenta por la muestra de amabilidad.

—Soy britomartis— respondió.

Jasón se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar el libro de mitos griegos que su novia le regalo.

—Pero puedes llamarme Afaia si lo prefieres hijo de Júpiter— haciéndole recuerdo de su forma romana.

Al rubio se le prendió un bombillo.

—Eres la diosa de la luz…— respondió él. —A la que llaman también "La invisible"— Eso explicaba por qué eran atacados por misteriosas piedras voladoras.

Afaia alzó una ceja como si luciera orgullosa aunque no sabían si por su condición o por el intento de lapidarlos _**(1).**_

—También soy la dueña de esta montaña— se alabó señalando al Monte Mitchell. —Cortesía de mi señora Artemisa—

—Antes solía ser una oréade_** (2)**_ que fue perseguida por el Rey Minos…— explicaba Annabeth sorprendido un poco a sus amigos. —…hasta que busco refugio en un sitio sagrado de cacería de la diosa, y está orgullosa de saber que todavía era casta le otorgo la inmortalidad—

—…Y me hizo dueña y señora de esta montaña!— volvió a vanagloriarse mientras Pipper le pasaba un paño limpio en la frente de su novio limpiando la sangre y sacando una botella de néctar, más él insistió que la guardara para cuando sea necesario, que podía soportarlo.

—Entonces puedes ayudarnos— sugirió Pipper.

La joven indígena le explicó su situación y el porqué de su presencia ahí en su montaña, la ninfa divina volteo de nuevo hacia su montaña recordando la columna de humo que ascendía por ella, arrugó el rostro incómodamente como si le asqueara aquello.

—Desde hace días que esa odiosa cosa esta allí— Explicaba. —¡Pero además siento como si alguien hubiera invadido mi montaña!— exclamo indignada.

Pipper pensó que Momo no se había equivocado al llevarlos allí.

—De casualidad no viste a tres enormes ciclopes entrar o salir de ahí— señalo.

La dios arrugo los labios mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca.

—Nop! Para nada!— asintió. —Pero desde hace dos días no dejaban de llover relámpagos en esa zona—

El trio lo vio como una señal de confirmación, pero la diosa se estiraba el cabello fastidiada.

—Hacen tanto ruido que no puedo dormir—

La diosa abrió los ojos sorprendida como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Ahora que recuerdo vi a un montón de gente extraña vistiendo armaduras grises ir hacia el este—

Tanto Jasón como Pipper lucieron sorprendidos, esa descripción concordaba con los detalles de los atacantes que Reyna menciono en el mensaje que llegó del campamento Jupíter.

—Luego, una enorme explosión sacudió toda mi preciosa montaña— comento con una angustia casi infantil como si hubiera temido que su preciosa y enorme montaña pudiera haber sido derruida.

—¿Y después comenzó a salir esa columna de humo?— interrogo Pipper.

La diosa frunció el ceño.

—¡Acaso tú también husmeaste en mi montaña!— protestó mientras levitaba una nueva piedra hacia su mano.

Jasón se interpuso pero la mestiza apaciguo los ánimos hablándole dulcemente, su magia rápidamente calmo a la diosa quien bajo su piedra.

—¡No perdamos más tiempo!— Ordeno Annabeth seriamente.

La rubia rápidamente comenzó a abrirse paso hacia su objetivo, la pareja intento se despidió amablemente de la diosa quien con unos ojitos de cachorro les suplico que detengan a quien sea que anduviera por ahí y salvaran su preciosa montaña.

—Haremos lo que podamos— respondió Jasón con gracia.

* * *

Después de unos minutos más de camino el trio llego a lo que parecía un área deforestación ubicada en la ladera este de la montaña, había árboles caídos, ramas rotas y troncos partidos por doquier formando un círculo de alrededor de 200 metros, y en el centro había un circulo de tierra quemada como si una explosión hubiera provocado todo eso, y lo más probable sea que fuere causado por un rayo.

Eso les decía que iban por buen camino.

El trio se acercó al centro y Annabeth sin perder un pizca de su actitud agresiva comenzó a examinar el lugar como una detective buscando pistas, Jasón observo los alrededores y Pipper examino el círculo quemado, los hojas quemadas se deshacían en sus manos al alzarlas, partículas de cenizas se elevaban con la brisa irritándole un poco los ojos, volteo a ver a su novio por un segundo y recordó nuevamente la visión de Kaptopris.

¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerle daño?

De pronto Jasón la vio y luego señalo algo a su detrás, Pipper se volteó y la tierra tras de ella estalló en una columna de tierra, oyó a su novio gritarle al tiempo que la columna de tierra caía hacia ella, ella alzo las manos y la detuvo, un puñado de tierra cayó sobre ella, cerró los ojos para evitar llenárselos y cuando los abrió vio que la columna ahora se había vuelto en un joven de 16 años cubierto de polvo y forraje como si hubiera estado ocultándose en el ambiente empuñando un cuchillo que ella apenas pudo detener forcejeando con él.

—¡Dioses!— exclamo al verse superada por su fuerza y viendo el cuchillo en su mano acercándose lentamente a su pecho venciendo su resistencia.

Pero rápidamente su cuerpo retrocedió mientras era rodeado por un brazo femenino y luego su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de dolor, Pipper vio aterrada como la punta de un cuchillo de bronce atravesaba su torso y el rostro de Annabeth se apoyaba en su hombro sosteniéndolo y empujándolo contra el filo de su arma en una maniobra digna de cualquier comando de fuerzas especiales, luego de unos segundos este cayó inerte a su lado.

Annabeth lo había matado.

—¡Pipes!— Jasón exclamo preocupado arrodillándose junto a ella y verificando que no estuviera herida, luego ambos vieron a Annabeth arrodillarse junto a su víctima.

La volteó y pudieron apreciar mejor al joven, como lo intuyo… debía tener por lo menos 16 años, vestido con ropa de camuflaje oscura y café útil para mezclarse con el ambiente y cubierto con vegetación y hierba, sus ojos eran azules y tenía presente los leves rasgos elficos de los hijos de Hermes.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!— Exclamo ella.

La rubia tomo su rostro con una mano y le hizo a un lado y luego a otro como si analizara sus facies, luego lo soltó.

—Parece un mestizo de Hermes— dedujo, luego levanto su camiseta para ver su abdomen notando que no tenía ombligo. —Similar a ese chico en las alcantarillas— murmuró.

De pronto el ruido de ramas rompiéndose los alertó, rápidamente los tres se apoyaron de espaldas oteando los alrededores, no paso mucho hasta que varias figuras humanas se alzaran entre la tierra y el forraje, similares al que yacía muerto a sus pies, empuñando espadas y cuchillos luciendo amenazadores.

—¿Quiénes son estos… mestizos?— balbuceó Piper a falta de otra palabra.

—No creo que siquiera sean hijos de los dioses— aclaro Annabeth.

—¿Cómo explicas sus rasgos entonces?— pregunto Jasón.

Eran al menos diez y los rodearon al instante en un círculo, dispuestos a matarlos sin miramientos, Pipper vio a su amiga impaciente como si deseara de una vez enfrentarlos… entonces se separó de su formación defensiva y ataco por su cuenta.

—¡Oye, que haces!— Protestó Jasón dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Pipper lo siguió por detrás, la rubia rápidamente embistió al primer reteniendo su espada con su cuchillo, su atacante intento hacer una finta a su alrededor pero ella lo dedujo y se movió a la izquierda cortándole el paso y enterrando su cuchillo en su estómago matándolo, uno se acercó por detrás pero Jasón lo golpeo arrojándolo al suelo, Pipper retrocedió cuando uno de ellos se interpuso en medio, ella alzo a Kaptopris pero dudo por un segundo, cosa que su atacante aprovechó para hacerle un corte en el brazo haciendo que suelte su daga.

Jasón se volteó y lo atravesó con su gladius por la espalda igual que Annabeth, Pipper lucía horrorizada pensando… si hubiera sido un monstruo cualquiera no habría sido difícil pero por alguna razón le costaba herir a otro que sea similar a ella, o sea a otro humano.

—¡No son humanos Pipes!— le dijo Jasón. —Si no nos defendemos nos matarán sin dudarlo— aseveró.

Aunque sonaba decidido por su mirada Pipper parecía ver que a él también le costaba asimilar la idea de matar a otro ser humano, seguramente preferiría que fueran monstruos igual que ella por lo que se levantó y empuño su daga preparada para matar a un semejante.

—¡No te distraigas!— le dijo Annabeth muy duramente como si pensara que era una carga para ellos.

Ella se puso seria y encaró a un nuevo atacante el cual bajo la hoja de su espada de bronce hacia ella, pero consiguió atraparla con un movimiento del puño de su arma girándolo y desarmándolo para luego derribarlo de un puntapié sin apenas herirlo, pero el mestizo se levantó, volvió a mirar a su novio y su amiga, a sus pies dos nuevos cuerpos yacían muertos junto al primero, pero seguían siendo acorralados por otros tres.

Uno de ellos logro darle un corte en el hombro a Annabeth desarmándola, pero en el siguiente interceptó su brazo y con una llave de lucha le quito su espada para luego cortarle el cuello en un giro, los tres intentaron retroceder para acomodarse de espaldas, pero otro de los atacantes se interpuso entre Jasón y Pipper alejando a ella de los otros dos y continuando atacándola como si actuaran como una manada de lobos, separando a la más débil y fácil de derribar.

El romano exclamo su nombre pero no podía avanzar porque dos de sus atacantes se interponían en medio, Annabeth le costaba dominar a los tres junto a ella mientras los dos restantes acorralaban a la hija de Afrodita que apenas podía desviar sus armas, Pipper retrocedió cada vez más y más alejándose de sus amigos.

Hasta que de pronto llegó al centro del círculo quemado y el suelo se derrumbó a sus pies y uno de los que la atacaban también cayo con ella.

—¡PIPES!— gritó Jasón.

Pero su voz se perdió en la oscuridad de la larga caída… y luego de unos metros impacto con fuerza contra algo blando y duro volviéndose todo oscuro para ella.

* * *

Luego de un rato se encontró viendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña villa griega antigua.

Una plaza se erguía en el centro rodeada por hierba y cuatro arboles ubicados en los cuatro puntos cardinales, edificios blancos de piedra tallada y mármol formaban el pueblo, había un mercado con gente que iba y venía cargando las compras, un anfiteatro donde algunos se reunían viendo a un grupo doncellas cantar a las grades, una especie de área de entrenamiento con espadas donde jóvenes y adultos chocaban espadas y lanzaban jabalinas a muñecos de paja.

El mismo hombre de familia de pelo negro se encontraba sentado en una mesa de madera junto a una especie de bar donde un viejo arrugado servía bebidas junto a dos hombres de la misma edad charlando amenamente.

—¡¿Cómo te trata la vida?!— le pregunto el de su derecha, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes y expresión de júbilo. —Esta vez te alcanzara para el invierno— sacudiéndose un poco de polvo de su túnica griega gris.

El hombre arrugo el rostro no muy contento con la pregunta.

—Sabes que puedes trabajar para mí si quieres— dijo el segundo de cabello y ojos cafés con expresión cansada vistiendo una túnica corta blanca hasta las rodillas anudada a su hombro con un broche broncíneo.

—Estaremos bien— aseguro él.

Pero la cara de ambos no parecía convencida

—¡¿Por qué no le pides favores a tu padre?!— le crítico el primero.

El hombro frunció el ceño molesto bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de cebada antes de contesta.

—De niño jamás me hizo caso…— se quejaba. —…rapiñaba en las calles, robaba para sobrevivir, era atacado constantemente por esas "criaturas"— continuaba

Bebió un sorbo más de su vaso azotándolo levemente contra la fuerza como si con eso dejara salir su frustración.

—Aprendí a sobrevivir por mi cuenta…— renegó por un segundo más luego su expresión seria se suavizo antes de continuar. —…conseguí unas cuantas, conocí a la mujer de mis sueños y ella me dio un hijo— dijo sonriendo felizmente al recordar a su pequeño.

Los hombres que lo acompañaban se miraron confundidos recordando que pese a eso su amigo le costaba alimentarse y apenas podía vender algo para su manutención.

—Pero no entiendo, porque entonces no trabajaste con los sanadores— le dijo el rubio.

—Sí, eres bueno con las vendas y curando heridas— explicaba el otro. —Pudiste haber sido un buen doctor—

El hombre volvió a mostrarse molesto.

—Trabajar como doctor me lo recuerda a él— exclamo dándole a entender a sus amigos que hablaba de su padre. —Estoy bien así—

Sus amigos suspiraron frustrados y decidieron no tocar más el tema.

—Dejémoslo ahí, ahora solo bebamos— dijo el rubio

Pero luego de que ambos chocaran sus copas de madera, un jovencito de pelo marrón se acercó corriendo a ellos, los tres voltearon hacia él, lucía exhausto y casi sin aliento pero se podía notar que estaba aterrorizado, alzo la vista y lo vio a él.

—¡Haru, tienes que venir rápido!— exclamo.

El hombre de cabello negro se alzó de su silla preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Tu casa…—

El rostro del hombre fue invadido por el miedo

Una hora después el sujeto llegó a su casa en el borde del barranco junto al mar, y la vio en llamas.

—¡Acacia!— gritó llamando a su esposa. —¡Adrián!— gritó llamando a su hijo.

En la lejanía un cuadrado de campo ardía sin control, era su tierra… intento acercarse a su casa pero las llamas eran intensas, ni siquiera paso de la entrada, luego oyó dos voces a su espalda, una infantil y la otra de una mujer joven, el hombre se volteó topándose con su esposa, hijo y…

—¡Por fin te encuentro!— dijo el ciclope.

De cuatro metros de altura, con un taparrabos café sucio, un único ojo bajo un cuerno en su frente, de cuerpo tonificado y fuerte sosteniendo en sus dos gruesas manos la cabeza de su esposa e hijo suspendidos del suelo.

—Tú me serás de gran ayuda— le dijo. —O sino…—

Su esposa e hijo gritaron de dolor a medida que el ciclope apretaba sus cabezas.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS!—

El ciclope sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Así me gusta!—

* * *

Pipper despertó pesadamente, su cabeza le palpitaba sin control y veía borroso, se sentó en calma mientras trataba de pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor… como en aquel sueño extraño que desde ayer la tenía intrigada, una vez la vista comenzaba a aclarársele descubrió que estaba en una caverna pequeña, alzo la vista al cielo, ya no veía el sol de hecho ni siquiera un cuadrado de luz que le indicara a que profundidad se encontraba, todo lo que había era una grieta abierta que daba a un pasillo que se extendía por unos metros más adelante.

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza y noto que sangraba un poco, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para hacer presión, el dolor volvió con el contacto de la tela cerrando los ojos para resistir mejor, pero la hemorragia cedió sin embargo aún estaba algo manchada, ya arreglaría eso después por lo que se puso de pie intentando ver la forma de salir aquí, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre uno de los "mestizos" que la habían atacado.

Este sin querer había amortiguado su caída, cuando lo revisó noto que había muerto, se estremeció un segundo antes de examinarlo, no tenía ombligo como los otros… entonces recordó que Jasón y Annabeth aún se encontraban rodeados por los otros cuatro allá arriba, pero quien sabe hasta que profundidad se encontraba… luego noto dos esqueletos de distintos que parecían bastante antiguos, uno era delgado alto mientras el segundo era más pequeño.

—¿A dónde llevara este pasillo?— se preguntó al ver al frente.

Se apoyó contra la pared rocosa para evitar caerse debido al mareo que aun sentía.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a otra caverna abierta que parecía tener una especie de trono de piedra tallado al fondo con una plataforma, el asiento era ancho y podría entrar unas tres personas sentadas ahí, a su derecha había otra salida que se abría a un pasillo, observó el trono una última vez y sintió un escalofrió subiéndole la espalda.

—¡¿Sería posible qué?!— balbuceó temerosa.

Recordó los sueños que Annabeth le había mencionado, sobre un trono de piedra… se estremeció por un segundo pensando que uno de los ciclopes (quizá hasta los tres) anden por ahí cerca, si la pillaban no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ellos, pero no veía ninguna salida más que seguir por los pasillos, pero cuando se aprestaba para ir al pasillo de la derecha escucho pasos corriendo acercándose, rápidamente se ocultó detrás del trono.

En la caverna entró un joven de piel clara vestido con una bata blanca amarrada por detrás y ajustada, siendo perseguido por un par de mujeres serpientes o dracaneaes con lanzas afiladas, el joven tropezó cayendo frente al trono donde Pipper se ocultaba, ella vio como las mujeres serpiente apuntaban hacia el pecho del joven quien parecía asustado y confundido, se arrastró de espaldas hasta quedar al pie del trono de piedra.

—¡Regresssa a tu ssselda!— el monstruo amenazó. —¡Defectuossso!—

El joven puso un brazo al frente a modo de escudo y parecía no estar dispuesto a obedecer.

—¡En essssse casso!— dijo la segunda.

Ambas alzaron sus lanzas dispuestas a atravesarlo, el joven alzo las manos frente a él como si rogara clemencia, al verlo indefenso Pipper no resistió la necesidad de ayudar… seguramente Percy habría hecho lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué esss essso?!— susurro la mujer serpiente al ver un bulto de cabello sobresalir del espaldar del trono.

Una daga dorada volando como un proyectil hasta encajarse en su pecho, el monstruo aulló de dolor retorciéndose y disolviéndose luego en polvo dorado, Pipper salió corriendo de su escondrijo buscando su arma

—¡Intrusssso!— exclamo la otra dracaneae.

Pipper la esquivo dejándola atrás, al arrojar el primer ataque su daga quedo a 5 metros detrás del monstruo, pero la dracaneae se movió con la agilidad de una serpiente y se interpuso entre ella y su arma apenas a un metro de ella arrojando un corte con su lanza que ella apenas esquivo.

—¡Detente!— le ordenó ella intentando usar su encanto de persuasión.

La dracaneae sacudió la cabeza confundida como intentando resistirse, lo que le dio tiempo a ella de saltar por su lado y avanzar de nuevo a su arma, pero apenas el efecto del encantamiento se disipo el monstruo salto sobre ella apresándola contra el suelo con su larga cola, Pipper maldijo su mala suerte mientras el dolor de su pecho oprimido sumado al de su cabeza que comenzaba a volver con el esfuerzo realizado mientras el monstruo acercaba el filo a su cuello.

—¡Morirassss!— Susurró alzando su lanza para empalarla ahí en el suelo.

Pipper gruño de dolor, pero de inmediato la fuerza del monstruo cesó y ella se zafó, estiro la mano y tomo el cuchillo pero cuando volvió a verla el monstruo se sacudió violentamente como si intentara quitarse algo de su espalda, el joven al que había salvado estaba en su espalda y estaba aplicando una llave de lucha asfixiante al cuello del monstruo quien luchaba y se zarandeaba pero pronto soltó su lanza al tiempo que se quedaba sin aire.

Dos minutos después el monstruo se desplomó frente a Pipper ya muerto con el joven aun aprisionando su cuello, y se disolvió en una montaña de polvo dorado...

—Te lo…— intento agradecer pero de inmediato el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

Aun temerosa ella alzo a Kaptopris y el chico se detuvo justo frente a la punta de este con una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por salvar mi la vida— le dijo tranquila y serenamente.

Pipper no podía lucir más confundida, el joven lucía agradecido, su rostro era delgado de piel clara y cabello negro, sus ojos cafés como la tierra la veían de forma dulce cosa que la hizo ruborizarse un poco.

—¿Quién eres?— le pregunto para disipar sus pensamientos.

—No tengo nombre— dijo. —Pero me dicen Sujeto Nº456— respondió con total naturalidad.

Ella alzo una ceja aún más confundida.

—¡¿Sujeto Nº465?!— balbuceó, luego algo le vino a la mente.

Se acercó con cautela, el chico no demostraba vergüenza ni interés por el espacio personal cuando Pipper extendió su mano y alzo su bata… No tenía ombligo. Pipper retrocedió velozmente y volvió a empuñar su daga con fiereza.

—¡Eres uno de ellos!— le gritó. —Los que atacaron el campamento júpiter—

El chico ladeo la cabeza confuso, pero luego su expresión ensombreció como si comprendiera que hizo algo malo.

—Si quieres matarme… puedes hacerlo— dijo resignado. —Mi vida es tuya después de todo—

Después de decir aquello la mestiza se suavizó, no podía matar a alguien desarmado sentía que estaba mal… aunque fuera su enemigo, sin embargo aquel joven actuaba bastante más amistosamente que los que la atacaron arriba, y no parecía tener ganas de pelear, de hecho hasta le tenía algo de lástima.

—Por casualidad conoces a tres ciclopes que portan enormes y estruendosas armas—

El joven alzo la cabeza y su expresión parecía iluminarse.

—¡¿hablas de ellos?!—dijo volteándose y señalando al trono de piedra detrás de ellos.

Pipper había dado en el clavo.

—No luces como uno de ellos— le dijo. —Hace un rato las serpientes te llamaron ¡¿defectuoso?!—

—Es por mi condición— explico.

Pipper no entendía.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—A mis emociones— respondió. —Las que me hacen más inestable que mis hermanos—

La mestiza pensó que se refería a los otros que la atacaron, recordó el arrojo y la ferocidad que demostraron… sin emoción alguna ni temor a la muerte.

—¡¿Hay más como ustedes?!— pregunto ella.

—Éramos unos cuantos— explico. —Él nos encerró para intentar suprimir nuestras emociones—

Pipper imagino quien sería capaz de hacer todo eso.

—¡¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?!—

El joven se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, provocando que se sonrojara.

—Te enseñare…!—

* * *

Luego de dejar la caverna del trono se dirigieron por el pasillo por donde él había llegado, caminaron otro par de metros por el mismo… por la distancia que había recorrido Pipper pensó que debía ser algún complejo subterráneo de cientos de kilómetros, y estaba oculto justo en la montaña más alta de los Apalaches, podría andar por días y no encontrar la salida… aunque le incomodaba tendría que confiar en que el joven la guiara, aunque no sabía siquiera si podría llamarlo humano, es decir… cuantos humanos no tienen ombligo.

Pero sus respuestas iban a ser contestadas dentro de unos metros más.

—Este es "su" laboratorio— dijo

El lugar era amplio, tenía varias consolas pegadas a la pared con teclados de varios botones brillantes, pantalla de video sobre estos, además de bancos de trabajo con frascos de cultivo, tubos de laboratorio y extraños tejidos sumergidos en frascos con líquidos verde flotando como las muestras de algún laboratorio científico médico, aquel lugar se parecía mucho al que Annabeth le describió en su sueño… pero aun faltaba algo.

El joven señalo una puerta de madera robusta apernada en una entrada, ella y Pipes se acercaron y la abrieron… la mestiza tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca y contener las ganas de vomitar, dentro de la habitación había varis cuerpos apilados, despellejados, mutilados y abiertos sobre todo de la cabeza, como si alguna clase de científico loco estuviera trabajando ahí.

—¡¿Qué es este lugar?!—

Pero Pipper vio que el joven continuaba viendo adentro de la habitación del horror, al acercarse vio que sus ojos se humedecían… recordó que hace un rato le dijo que quedaban unos cuantos.

—Ahora soy el único que queda— murmuro tristemente.

La mestiza sintió pena por el joven, pero aun albergaba miles de dudas en su cabeza, decidió acercarse a la pared de consolas detrás de ellos, las imágenes en las pantallas parecían mostrar la señal de cientos de otras cámaras en la montaña, en ellas se veían tubos enorme lleno de líquido claro que podría albergar un cuerpo entero fácilmente, el sistema operativo era como el cualquier computadora por lo que no fue difícil para ella ponerse a husmear, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el símbolo gráfico de un báculo con una serpiente enroscada a su alrededor, acaso no era el símbolo de Hermes?! Pero luego recordó que no era una sino dos serpientes, decidió seguir indagando dentro mientras el joven continuaba observando la habitación.

Encontró varios archivos científicos que hasta donde entendió parecían explicar algún experimento médico…

—Clonación— dijo el sujeto nº456

Pipper contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa al verlo parado a su lado, casi ni lo oyó acercarse…

—¡¿Clonación?!— murmuró Pipper. —Ustedes son clones—

—No lo sé…—

Eso la confundió más, sino eran clones entonces que…

—Él dijo que éramos sus mejores creaciones…—

Luego abrió una pequeña gaveta debajo de ella en la base de la consola y Pipper vio cientos de discos compactos empaquetados, ella tomo uno y lo introdujo en una ranura que debía ser para cd's, rápidamente se cargó mostrando un archivo de video listo para ser abierto.

En la imagen Pipper vio a un hombre de cabello y ojos negros con una bata blanca trabajar airosamente en ese mismo cuarto en el que estaban, sobre todo en la mesa de frascos de laboratorio y junto al microscopio apernado ahí mismo, Pipper y el joven acercaron la vista y vieron como al principio el hombre renegaba al principio, pero luego el video saltaba varios días donde el científico trabajaba contento, luego el video saltaba un par de años donde el científico miraba a la pantalla de su consola, noto que en esa que proyectaba un tanque de líquidos había un cuerpo flotante de un joven con varios tubos de suero colocadas en sus venas.

—_Por fin…— exclamo. —…lo conseguí—_

El video parecía acabar, entonces en el mismo CD Pipes vio un archivo que decía: "PROYECTO GENESIS"

Se volteó hacia el joven para preguntarle que podría ser, pero se encontró con su mirada embobada cosa que la incómodo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!—

—Eres muy bella— le dijo

Pipper se ruborizo para luego entender a lo que se refería con lo de las emociones, primero demostró miedo ante las dracaneae, luego demostró valentía cuando la mató, después tristeza ante los cuerpos mutilados de los suyos, después curiosidad con la información que husmeaban y ahora mostraba atracción romántica, ese joven no era como los… clones, a diferencia de estos él si parecía lucir más humano.

Pero antes de poder contestarle escucharon unos pasos entrar a esa recamara.

—¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!— gritó indignado.

Pipper y él se voltearon para ver a un hombre negro de cuerpo alto y delgado vestido con una bata, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y unos afilados ojos negros… al verlo más de cerca ella se sorprendió, era el hombre de su sueño.

—¡QUÉ HACEN HUSMEANDO MIS COSAS!— se quejó. —¡CÓMO DETESTÓ ESO!— continuo gritando indignado.

Pipper le apunto con su daga.

—¡¿Trabajas para los tres ciclopes verdad?!— dedujo ella hábilmente.

El rostro del hombre mostro curiosidad por cómo había adivinado lo obvio.

—Tú debes ser compañera de esos dos a los cuales mis creaciones persiguen arriba—

Pipper se asustó por un segundo recordando que se había separado de Annabeth y Jasón, seguro deben andar por ahí arriba buscándola, pero ella estaba acorralada por el hombre… el joven que la acompañaba se colocó entre medio de ella y él en una actitud protectora.

—¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula defectuoso?!— le insulto.

El joven gruño de coraje pero el hombre apenas se inmuto, luego saco una especie de silbato y lo soplo con gran fuerza, el ruido resonó por toda la caverna y de seguro por todo el interior de la montaña.

—Esperen a que mis creaciones aparezcan— les dijo. —Los harán pedazos—

—Te refieres a tus clones—

La expresión del hombre se arrugo de indignación.

—¡¿Clones?! Son mucho más que eso chiquilla insolente— alabó. —Son mis creaciones… organismos vivientes autónomos…—

No sabía porque pero Pipper se puso nerviosa ante tan grotesca actitud.

—¡SEMIDIOSES ARTIFICIALES!— entonces Pipper comprendió todo.

El joven a su lado gruño ferozmente como si renegara de su origen, como si deseara ser algo más que un simple títere a las órdenes de alguien.

—Entonces tú los creaste para armar un ejército y atacar a los romanos—

Ahora el hombre mostraba un orgullo suspicaz.

—No te parece asombroso— decía. —Simples bebes de probeta logran superar a la todopoderosa 12va legión de roma—

Pipper sonrío confiada.

—En eso te equivocas— le dijo. —El campamento júpiter sobrevivió—

Pero el hombre seguía orgulloso.

—Ya nos encargaremos de ellos después— explico. —Ahora tenemos "otros planes"— recalcó.

Pipper bajo una mano y extrajo el cd de la consola y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— pregunto asustado.

Pero ella se quedó callada, no tenía por qué soltar el pico diciendo que ahora llevaba consigo buena parte de información que pueda serles útil.

—¡¿Qué paso con tu esposa e hijo?!— le interrogó Pipper.

Pero el hombre no demostró emoción alguna.

—Y yo que pensaba que el trabajo de mi padre era tonto y sin sentido— se mofó. —Curar a los mismos dioses que lo mataron—

Entonces Pipper recordó el símbolo del báculo y la serpiente que vio en el archivo, pero era imposible…

—Entonces eres hijo de Asclepius— dedujo de nuevo. —El dios de la medicina—

—El trabajo de mi padre era más interesante de lo que pensé— balbuceó. —Un hombre que era capaz de revivir a los muertos fácilmente podría crear su propio ejército artificial, esos tres me dieron todo lo que necesitaba—

Pipper supo que hablaba de los ciclopes, pero aun así no se podría crear gente de la nada… a menos que.

—Los elegidos…— murmuró.

El hijo de Asclepio la miro con sorpresa.

—Tienes cerebro… para ser una hija de Afrodita— dijo.

Pipper enfureció.

—¡Entonces te olvidaste de tu familia y los dejaste morir!— le grito recordando los dos esqueletos que estaba en la recamara por donde cayó, el grande de su esposa y el pequeño de su hijo.

El hombre arrugó la frente.

—Un hombre de ciencia no necesita nada de eso…— contesto seca y fríamente. —Por cierto puedes darle las gracias a los dioses por enviarme "material biológico" para mi trabajo…—

Prácticamente había desechado a su familia para seguir un proyecto malsano que aunque al principio fuera obligado luego se convirtió en una obsesión, él había creado semidioses artificiales con muestras de los elegidos por los dioses.

—El cetro dorado ¡JA!— se burló. —Dentro de tres días Zeus ya no lo necesitara—

Quería lanzarse sobre él y clavarle su daga en el pecho pero al mismo se pregunta con mucha intriga si era probable… que el cuerpo de Percy estuviera allí por algún lado de esa montaña, pero antes de poder seguir replanteándose la idea aparecieron sus creaciones, dos detrás de él y uno detrás de Pipper y su amigo armados con espadas cortas y armaduras de cuero ligeras.

—Fin del camino, ¡mestiza!—

Pipper no sabía qué hacer, pero el joven rápidamente se acercó a la mesa de trabajo del hijo de Asclepio y rompió uno de sus tubos de ensayo sosteniendo luego un afilado trozo de vidrio de pocos centímetros como arma, el semidiós artificial tras de ellos se lanzó sobre Pipper pero el joven lo apuñalo con el vidrio en su costado enterrando lo más profundo que pudo matándolo al instante, los dos que estaba detrás del científico se lanzaron sobre ella, pero Pipes esquivo al primero al cual atravesó su abdomen rápida y limpiamente, más el segundo avanzo por su derecha al verla con la guardia.

—¡Cuidado!— exclamo su amigo.

Se interpuso entre ambos y le cortó las manos para luego enterrar la espada que había tomado de su primera víctima en su pecho, pronto aparecieron dos más por lo que Pipes se devolvió por donde vinieron junto a su amigo siendo perseguidos por ellos, avanzaron hasta doblar por la derecha continuando hasta llegar a un salón de piedra con varios tubos similares al que vio en la pantalla de consola, había al menos unos once en esa habitación con varios conductos de metal pegados a las paredes que se originaban de los tubos solo que reventados, el vidrio estaba esparcido por el suelo además de que estaba todo inundado, como si lo que hubiera estado dentro de ellos se hubiera liberado.

Pronto fueron alcanzados por uno de sus perseguidores quien inmovilizo a su amigo, Pipper uso su hechizo oral haciendo que este se arrodillara pero cuando su amigo artificial iba a decapitarlo ella lo detuvo, él la vio confundido y con solo ese intercambio de miradas entendió lo que pensaba.

—De acuerdo, vamos— le dijo. Pipper asintió.

El semidiós se quedó quieto en su sitio dándoles tiempo de seguir corriendo.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar.

Había un sofá largo y ancho como para tres apegado a la pared de roca a su derecha, y al fondo en la izquierda había un televisor plano con una videocasetera y varios cintas de video, mientras su amigo se cercioraba de que no los siguieran ella se acercó al aparato, debajo del mueble en el que se encontraba había otras videocintas cada una tenía escrito en la etiqueta una fecha distinta, al examinarlas todas se dio cuenta de que las fechas tenían cien años de separación entre sí.

Una tenía la fecha de hace tres días, lo cual llamó su atención por…

—¡Mira esto!— el chico artificial llamo su atención hacia un objeto cuadrado que sostenía y que según él estaba junto al televisor.

Pipper se acercó y lo tomo.

—Recuerdo ver a ese hombre manejar este aparato…— decía refiriéndose al hijo de Asclepio. —…me pregunto para que…— decía intentando oírse listo.

—¡ES LA PORTÁTIL DE ANNABETH!— exclamo muy fuerte.

El joven ladeo la cabeza.

—Quién es… ¿Annabeth?— pregunto curioso.

Pipper tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—Ya la conocerás— le dijo.

—¡¿En… serio?!— se mostró sorprendido, no por el hecho de no conocer a esa persona, sino por pensar en la posibilidad de… salir de ahí, entonces Pipper pensó como sería capaz de afrontar la vida allá arriba.

—¡¿De casualidad no oíste al hombre o a alguno de los ciclopes mencionar a alguien llamado Percy Jackson?!—

El joven quedo pensativo por un rato… luego el rostro se ilumino, Pipper sintió una esperanza pero luego oyeron unos estruendos y pesados pasos.

—Me voy a quedar un ratito viendo el…— murmuró Esteropes quien ingresaba a la habitación solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo.

—¡Oigan, ustedes…!— protestó.

Pipper se puso pálida, ahí estaba uno de los tres ciclopes… y en mal momento, pero tenía en sus manos el disco con información de Haru el hijo de Asclepius, la portátil de Annabeth, y el videocasete con fecha de hace tres días el cual sintió que tenía que llevar consigo, apenas los metió en su mochila Esteropes avanzó hacia ellos pero su amigo artificial se puso protector con ella de nuevo y dio un salto valiente y temerario hacia el ciclope con una agilidad y fuerza similares a la de sus hermanos y le propino un corte en el pecho no muy profundo antes de retroceder.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a herirme insecto defectuoso?!— gruño furioso, justo en aquel instante aparecieron los semidioses artificiales que los perseguían por el pasillo por donde vinieron pero Esteropes rápidamente desenvaino su martillo de guerra y dio un potente golpe al suelo.

Para su desgracia olvida que se encontraba en un espacio cerrado, si su poder ya era estruendoso en campo abierto, dentro de esa montaña fue como lanzar una ojiva nuclear en el fondo marino, Pipper vio la onda expansiva avanzar hacia ella y estaba seguro de que no saldría ilesa de ella.

Pero su amigo se interpuso volteándola y usando su espalda como escudo recibiendo el impacto de lleno al igual que los semidioses artificiales que los perseguían, hubo una estruendosa explosión que hizo temblar toda la montaña, al menos eso es lo que ella pudo asegurar, sus oídos pitaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas, luego de unos momentos ella alzo la vista y vio el grupo de semidioses que los perseguían tirados en el suelo con miles de esquirlas de roca, incrustadas en su cuerpo, todos muertos… y su amigo.

—¡No!— balbuceó abatida.

Su espalda estaba manchada de rojo además de tener varios pedazos de roca y cristal del televisor que exploto a su lado, también había algunos pedazos en su cabeza, hilos de sangre bajaban por ella… había quedado muy mal herido mientras ella apenas estaba algo aturdida.

—Tenemos… que irnos— balbuceó adolorido señalando con la vista un pasillo detrás de un montón de rocas del techo que se había resquebrajado de la cual sobresalía un robusto brazo de ciclope empuñando un martillo.

Apenas dio un paso para guiarla hacia el pasillo se derrumbó.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que levantarte!— le suplico.

Pero el sujeto Nº465 apenas respiraba por lo que ella lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo a caminar, ambos avanzaron a paso lento pero firme… siguieron por el pasillo cuando oyeron otro temblor, el piso y el techo donde estaban se sacudió violentamente.

—La montaña… colapsa— murmuró él.

Pipper hizo un esfuerzo supremo ayudándolo a caminar, pero pronto el pasillo se abrió como una cueva y comenzaron a vislumbrar una luz lejana, la montaña comenzaba a resquebrajarse, el suelo y el techo se agitaban violentamente cada vez más, tropezaron un par de veces pero aun así continuaron avanzando, un pedazo enorme de roca del techo cayo justo a su lado, una mala señal… al igual que el cuerpo cada vez más pesado de su amigo.

—Ya casi lo logramos— le dijo. —¡Aguanta!— suplicó.

Subieron por una empinada salida hasta que por fin la luz los ilumino y sintieron el oxígeno puro en sus pulmones pero al mismo tiempo escucharon el túnel colapsar detrás de ellos como una locomotora que se estrella de frente contra una montaña, en un último esfuerzo el joven aferrándose fuertemente a Pipper impulso a ambos en un potente salto con sus últimas fuerzas acortó los últimos metros entre ellos y la salida aterrizando en un inclinada ladera abierta de la montaña cuando el techo de la entrada tras de ellos finalmente se derrumbó.

De repente una estruendosa explosión sacudió la montaña, seguramente del laboratorio del científico.

—¡Lo logramos!— decía Pipper jadeando profundamente.

Pero luego de unos minutos no oyó respuesta de su amigo, se volteó hacia él que yacía inmóvil.

—¡¿Estas bien?!— le pregunto. —¡Oye!—

Lucía una palidez cadavérica y su respiración apenas se notaba.

—Resiste… pronto te pondrás bien!— le dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Pero al examinarlo descubrió horrorizada que las heridas que sufrió eran mucho peores, tenía un trozo bien grande vidrio atravesándole el pecho por la mitad el cual estaba todo ensangrentado… al sentirla sobre él, este abrió los ojos.

—¡¿Estas… bien?!— Le dijo débilmente aun preocupándose por ella.

—Si— ella contesto gentilmente aunque sollozando un poco.

Vio como él sonreía alegremente.

—Me… alegro—

Pipper cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

—¡No puedes morir!— le suplico. —Ahora eres libre, puedes tener una vida propia— le comentó.

El joven sonrió muy feliz ante la idea aunque tosiendo un poco de sangre luego.

—Muchas… gracias— balbuceaba casi sin aliento.

Pipper tomo su mano y la puso frente a ella, él la apretó débilmente.

—Tú me salvaste— sollozó. —Soy yo la que debe agradecerte—

Su amigo artificial sonrió con algunos hilos de sangre cayendo de su boca.

—Por hacerme… sentir… vivo— murmuró.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban alzo su mano derecha y acarició su mejilla…

—Gra…—

Su mano cayó.

Pipper derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por él al tiempo que con su mano cerraba suavemente sus ojos…—Jamás te olvidare— decía al tiempo se ponía de pie y limpiaba el rostro.

De pronto el ruido de algo que cruzaba el cielo se oyó encima de ella, alzo los ojos al cielo y vio al Argo II navegando sobre ella luego vio todo lo que había conseguido reunir ahí abajo gracias a su ayuda… el sacrificio de su amigo no habría sido en vano, con nueva determinación la hija de Afrodita descendió por la ladera hasta un claro e hizo señas al barco el cual descendió.

Pipper agarró con una mano la escalerilla que desplegaron cargando valiosa información que podría darles una valiosa ayuda en su búsqueda.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**(1) Ese es el nombre correcto para la muerte por pedradas (lapidación).**

**(2) Oréade = Ninfa de montaña**

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 30/06/12**_


	30. La profecía se cumple

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Jasón se desesperó más a cada segundo que pasaba, luego de haber visto a su novia ser tragada por la tierra.

Él y Annabeth aún seguían combatiendo a los… clones, sí, no sabía que otro nombre ponerles así que se centró en el apodo que su amigo Leo les dio, pero para ser clones sí que sabían pelear, los acorralaron varias veces durante su huida, Jasón casi enloqueció con la idea de tener que regresar al Argos pero ellos eran demasiados y sin los capturaban nada los salvaría, sus amigos en el barco jamás sabrían lo que les habría pasado.

Los clones de nuevo los acorralaron en la base de la montaña, llevaban armaduras grises con sus cascos de plumas azules, sus facciones eran similares a los campistas de Hermes, nariz afilada, cejas arriba y mirada maliciosa, solo que además se les notaba unas ansias de lucha y una agresiva mayor que sus homólogos del campamento.

—¡CUIDADO!— le grito Annabeth al tiempo que se lanzaba a su espalda para caer juntos al suelo.

Jasón oyó un silbido en el aire alzó la vista y vio una flecha clavada en el tronco del árbol a su lado, ambos voltearon la cabeza y vieron a uno de ellos sosteniendo un arco y preparando una nueva flecha seguido por detrás de sus perseguidores, ambos se levantaron para continuar huyendo, Jasón volteo una vez más para ver hacia donde apuntaba el tirador cuando vio a otros alzarse entre los arbustos, a diferencia de las armaduras grises de metal que llevaban los primeros estos traían armadura ligera y sus espaldas estaban cubiertas por capas de camuflaje cubiertas de forraje para esconderse en el ambiente.

—Tenemos que llegar al Argo— dijo Annabeth de nuevo.

Pipper se había quedado atrás en quién sabe dónde mientras ellos huían con el rabo entre las piernas a pedir ayuda, eso le molestaba.

Pronto la pareja llego a un claro al pie de la montaña cuando frente a ellos saltaron de la maleza y salieron a interceptarlos todos con corazas de cuero con espadas griegas cortas, Jasón se adelantó y acabo con los dos primeros de dos simples tajos pero el resto lo hizo retroceder, Annabeth se encargó de un tercero pero el resto les impedía el paso, tenían que escapar antes de que los alcanzaran. Estos nuevos atacantes tenían complexión robusta, ojos y cabello marrones desordenadas, similares al chico en las alcantarillas que Annabeth describió.

—¿Clones de Ares?— le pregunto pero Annabeth estaba más centrada en acabar con ellos, detuvo la espada de uno con el puño de su cuchillo y le atravesó el corazón de lleno.

Por desgracia sus perseguidores les habían dado alcance, ahora estaban rodeados por al menos 15 enemigos formando un semicírculo alrededor de ellos, Jasón le ordeno a la rubia que se agache y extendiendo la mano hizo una curva frente a él arrojando una potente corriente de aire que mando a volar a todos uno par de metros hasta el comienzo de los árboles, pero jadeando bastante luego… el sol de mediodía ya estaba sobre ellos pegando sus sombras a sus pies, ambos estaban exhaustos mientras sus enemigos se levantaba de nuevo, los clones de Ares avanzaron seguidos por los de Hermes detrás mientras los de Apolo preparaban una andanada de Flechas.

—Voy a acabar con esto— exclamo el pretor.

Una nube negra cargada comenzó a formarse sobre el grupo, uno de ellos que tensaba su arco lo soltó, Jasón pensó que la flecha le atravesaría la cabeza pero Annabeth la interceptó estupendamente partiéndola en dos con su cuchillo, le hubiera gustado darle un cumplido pero no despegó la vista de la nube sobre los clones.

—Detrás de mí— le ordeno una vez la nube electrificada quedo bastante cargada, finalmente descargó el potente rayo justo en medio de los 15 enemigos, una explosión de luz azul eléctrica los encegueció por un segundo y al azar la vista solo quedaban los cuerpos chamuscados de los clones.

Jasón cayó de rodillas frotándose la cabeza con fuerza, había empleado mucha fuerza en ese ataque… pensó por un momento que podrían regresar, volver a la ladera de la montaña y buscar a Pipper pero al instante Annabeth desaprobó esa idea.

—Hay que volver al Argo— dijo con rudeza.

El rubio se molestó, tal vez esté pasando por una perdida ahora pero no era suficiente razón para ser una idiota, una vez el dolor amaino se levantó y la encaro.

—¡Pipper aún está allí arriba, tenemos que volver por ella!— le gritó.

—Puede haber más de ellos por ahí ocultos— le explico. —¡Si vamos ahora y nos acorralan será el fin!—exclamó.

Él apretó los dientes furioso y frustrado… pero ella tenía razón, si había más de esos clones rondando por la montaña no podrían hacer nada los dos solos, necesitaban a los otros y además desde el aire tendrían una mejor vista del área, obviando el hecho de que no había ningún claro lo bastante amplio para que la nave entera aterrizara.

Así que decidieron volver a la nave.

* * *

Los chicos los recibieron sorprendidos de haber vuelto tan rápido, Jasón les explico la situación rápido y Leo corrió en menos de un segundo a los controles, seguramente tan preocupado como él por Pipes… él por su parte deseaba saltar y volver de nuevo aunque solo al sitio donde la vio caer, pero se contuvo recordando las enseñanzas de Lupa.

—_Nunca pelees una batalla perdida— _pensó. —_Los lobos saben por instinto cuando atacar y cuando retirarse—_

La pesada nave tardó un minuto en alzarse en el cielo y enfilar rumbo al Monte Mitchell, Jasón se encamino a la cabeza de Festus en la proa y observó impaciente deseando que llegaran ya, los segundos le parecían eternos mientras pensaba de nuevo en la profecía, en una línea específica.

"_UNO SE PERDERÁ…"_

No, no podía ser su Pipes, el corazón se le encogió… justo cuando estaban comenzando a solidificar su relación, desde que regreso al campamento Júpiter, las constantes visitas suyas en su tiempo libre, las últimas vacaciones de invierno las habían pasado juntos en Nueva Roma, aunque era difícil llevar su trabajo como Pretor y salir con una chica del mundo real nunca se arrepintió ni se quejó… de hecho cada momento que pasaba junto a ella siempre era el mejor.

Si algo le pasaba él…

—Ya llegamos— exclamo Hazel desde la cubierta despertando a su líder de sus pensamientos.

El claro arrasado con el círculo negro quemado en medio seguía intacto, cuando de repente una bola de fuego salió disparada de tierra e impacto en uno de los escudos de bronce de los bordes sacudiendo el barco hacia la izquierda, todos casi se caen de lado aferrándose a lo que tuvieran a mano, Jasón tomo firmemente el borde y vio la columna de humo que el proyectil había dejado hacia su origen.

En tierra vio lo que parecía ser un arma de asedio y a dos personas manejándolo, un escorpión probablemente, preparar un nuevo proyectil cubriéndolo de brea y prendiéndole fuego.

—¡DESCIENDE!— gritó él, Leo bajo los controles y la nave se fue para abajo haciendo casi saltar a todos justo cuando la flecha ardiente gigante pasaba sobre la cubierta justo sobre sus cabezas y se perdía del otro lado.

Frank corrió hacia el cañón de bronce celestial junto a la proa en estribor y lo preparo.

—Recojan las velas— ordenó Leo.

Hazel y Annabeth fueron a las poleas y tiraron con fuerza, de pronto el barco se sacudió cuando Frank disparó el cañón a tierra, una explosión de fuego griego cubrió el sitio del impacto chamuscando el bosque, Jasón vio de nuevo y no percibió señales de movimiento.

—¡Buen tiro grandulón!— Leo le dio el cumplido al ver por su pantalla.

¡BROOM!

La nave recibió otro impacto a babor sacudiendo el barco volador y llevándolo a estribor… pronto el lado izquierdo del barco comenzó a incendiarse, las chicas fueron a por agua y comenzaron apagar las llamas mientras Frank se metió dentro del barco a buscar el cañón de estridor que estaba en la cubierta inferior.

—¿DÓNDE ESTA MOMO?— pregunto Jasón.

—¡Se fue en cuanto salieron!— Gritó Leo luchando por mantener firme su nave.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

Las ganas en Jasón de golpear a ese Payaso aumentaron… en ese momento hasta pensó que tener la compañía de su viejo sátiro mentor Gleeson Hedge sería incluso más ayuda que ese Payaso, la nave se sacudió de nuevo pero esta vez a causa del disparo de Frank, Jasón se movió con dificultad a estribor y vio como el proyectil impactaba en tierra provocando otra explosión de fuego griego, eso debería haberlo animado… pero los presencia de otros puntos ardientes en tierra de otras cuatro escorpiones apuntándoles.

Jasón se concentró en uno de ellos y descargó otro potente rayo que impacto de lleno en el escorpión reventándolo y a sus operadores, pero los otros tres seguían intactos y el dolor de su cabeza no le dejaría disparar más de momento, uno de ellos lanzo otro proyectil, el barco estaba semi inclinado a la derecha por lo cual Jasón subió por la barandilla hasta quedar de pie parcialmente sobre el casco, se concentró y arrojo una potentísima corriente de aire desviando el proyectil a la izquierda el cual rozo la popa del barco, pero el segundo impacto a tres metros cerca de él

La explosión lo devolvió a la cubierta del Argo.

—¡Sácanos de aquí!— ordenó Annabeth.

—¡NO, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A PIPPER!— gritó Jasón.

—Nos van a volar si nos quedamos aquí— dijo Hazel.

—Ella tiene razón…— dijo Leo.

Pero Jasón se mostró inquieto y agitado, Annabeth se acercó a él y lo contuvo mientras el barco esquivaba otro proyectil flameante.

—¡Debemos controlar la situación aquí!— le explicó. —Después volveremos por ella—

El romano se descontrolo de nuevo al oírla.

—¡PARA ENTONCES ELLA PODRÍA ESTAR…!—

La agarró con fuerza de los hombros, pero ella reaccionó dándole una cachetada.

—¡Oigan! Guarden eso para los de ahí abajo…— dijo Leo.

Jasón observó a Annabeth y luego a sus amigos mientras luchaban por mantener el barco firme.

—_Mantén la cabeza fría— _recordó las palabras de Lupa.

Finalmente asintió y ella le ordeno a Leo que los sacara de allí, pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus armas llegando a la base de la montaña… cuando las cosas se calmaron todos se pusieron a controlar el fuego que amenazaba con extenderse a las cubiertas inferiores donde Frank hacia todo lo que podía para contener el fuego a babor con un extintor en la mano, Jasón estaba frustrado y furioso pero guardo la calma para ayudar.

* * *

Luego de una hora por fin todo parecía bajo control, recogieron todo lo que había sido tirado al suelo por las sacudidas, entablonaron los agujeros en el casco y aseguraron las velas que se habían quemado parcialmente por el paso de uno de los proyectiles encendidos cerca.

—¿Cómo va eso?— Jasón pregunto a Hazel luego de que levantara la mesa en el comedor.

—Creo que ya estamos listos— respondió ella.

—Avisaré a Leo— dijo él

El rubio subió para ver a su amigo moreno revisar los controles y ver que la nave no estuviera demasiado dañada.

—Menos mal que no le dieron a la sala de máquinas…—explicaba. —…Eso sí que nos hubiera tenido parados un buen rato!—

—Y entonces…— respondió el rubio con algo poco de rudeza

Leo frunció el ceño cómicamente.

—¡Listos para zarpar capitán!—

Jasón asintió y se fue hacia la proa cuando oyó a su amigo hablarle otra vez.

—Ella estará bien amigo…— le consoló.

—Siento haber sido tan rudo—

El mestizo lo disculpo con una risa socarrona antes de verlo ir hacia la proa, él tomo los controles y se dispuso a regresar a la montaña antes de recordar que era una idea bastante loca luego de haber salido a duras penas de la última, sin embargo se sintió aliviado al oír a Jasón ordenar.

—Acércanos a la falda de la montaña— dijo. —Bajaremos…!—

La nave resonó mientras se movía lentamente hacia la derecha buscando la base, el grupo formado por Hazel, Frank, Annabeth y él bajarían para subir la montaña ya que no podían acercarse a la montaña sin arriesgar la nave, ya eran las dos de la tarde, habían pasado dos horas y media desde que bajaron de la montaña dejando a Pipper atrás, pero cuando Frank se acercó al borde para ver un claro a metros bajo la entrada de una caverna derruida…

—¡ES ELLA!— gritó.

Todos voltearon la vista hacia él, Jasón corrió.

—¡PIPPER!— volvió a exclamar el centurión.

En tierra vieron a la mestiza alzando un brazo para señalarles su posición, Jasón sintió un alivio tan grande en su corazón que creyó que su pecho iba a estallar de júbilo, rápidamente fue a la escalerilla de estribor y la desplegó apenas el Argo se acercó lo bastante, desde la base de las cuerdas vio a su novia tomar con una mano la escalerilla, parecía llevar algunas cosas en la otra pero no le importa ya que lo único que le quería era tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando puso un pie en la cubierta esta fue rodeada por sus amigos mientras Jasón la abrazaba, la hija de Afrodita no pudo evitar llorar por un rato sintiéndose a salvo en sus brazos, él al sentir esto no hizo más que aumentar la fuerza de su abrazo, Annabeth se acercó a la pareja.

—Bienvenida de nuevo— le dijo.

Jasón la vio de reojo, su expresión se había suavizado mostrándose alegre de verla de nuevo, hace una hora había estado molesto con ella pero ahora al sentir el cuerpo de su novia con el suyo comenzaba a volver a sentir lástima por ella, lo único que molestaba ahora eran los objetos que ella traía en su mano y apretaba sin querer contra su espalda por el abrazo, pero Annabeth rápidamente los tomo para que pudieran seguir abrazados.

—¡Mi… mi laptop!— murmuro sorprendida viendo el objeto cuadrado en sus manos, estaba anonadada.

—La encontré dentro de la montaña junto a esto…—

Jasón vio a Pipper separándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia Annabeth, le entregó el disco con toda la información de los semidioses artificiales, su proceso de creación y el proyecto génesis… sin embargo él noto que su novia se entristecía por un momento limpiándose algunas lágrimas nuevas como si hubiera pasado por algo terrible para traer toda esa información, sin embargo un sentimiento de orgullo lo inundó, no solo había sobrevivido sola… sino que además había traído información de gran importancia que podía darles ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

Annabeth vio la videocasete, Pipper entonces recordó.

—También traje eso— señalo. —Sentí que era importante, es de hace cuatro días—

Todos lucieron sorprendidos, porque conocían la fecha.

—El día que atacaron el campamento— Annabeth murmuró, pero todos sabían que lo que realmente quiso decir era el día en el que Percy…

—Hay tanto que debo contarles…— Pipper sollozó, Jasón noto que aún estaba un poco emocionalmente inestable.

Deseo que pudiera descansar al menos un poco, estaba seguro de que su experiencia en el interior de la montaña, Annabeth le vio y pareció leer su mente ya que sonrió ligeramente hasta de hablar.

—Deberías descansar un poco— le recomendó viendo a Pipper y luego a él. —Además voy a tardar un par de horas en revisar toda la información que me diste—

Jasón se acercó y rodeó con un brazo a su novia como si le transmitiera su orgullo personal por haber logrado capturar toda esa información, luego vio a Annabeth quien lucía contenta… aunque también noto que fruncía levemente los labios al verlo junto a ella.

—Tengo que… revisar todo esto— balbuceó.

Y se retiró a su camarote.

* * *

Jasón se encontraba acostado en su camarote con Pipper a su lado, ambos descansaban plácidamente mientras el Argo se alejaba de Carolina del Norte justo antes de que fueran visualizados por los semidioses artificiales o "Sintéticos" como Leo los había apodado nuevamente luego de oír como Pipper escucho que su creador los había llamado, por suerte ya estaban a bastante altura para que sus proyectiles ardientes los alcanzarán.

Una hora después el Argo II estaba a gran altura esperando para planear su próximo movimiento, acordaron encontrarse todos para la cena a discutir lo que debían hacer… además quizá para entonces Momo, el dios de la risa, aparecería ya que según les dijo a Leo, Hazel y Frank iría a revisar algo, Atenea ya les había advertido que el payaso era una divinidad bastante inquieta para que no se preocuparan demasiado por su ausencia.

Aunque eso no le importaba demasiado ahora, solo quería estar al lado de la mestiza que amaba, y parecía que ella también puesto que no separaba estrechándose abrazada junto a él, pudo notar que temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera preocupada por algo… o por alguien.

Pipper le contó lo que había ocurrido.

—Así que tuviste ayuda— reflexiono.

Ella asintió mostrándose triste por la muerte de su amigo, pero él no se mostró celoso ni resentido, más bien estaba agradecido.

—Ojala hubiera venido contigo— le dijo. —Para así poder…— la voz se le quedo pero ella ya entendía el punto.

En su lugar estrechó más sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Me amas?—

Jasón alzo una ceja, la pregunta le parecía un poco tonta… pero no se burló.

—Te amo más que a nada— declaró.

Sin embargo ella no parecía recuperar la calma porque continúo diciendo.

—Tú nunca me harías daño ¿verdad?—

Ahora él se mostraba aún más intrigado.

—¿Por qué…?—

—Solo dilo—

Se quedó callado por un segundo pensando a que se podría referir, pero ante su insistencia respondió.

—Lo último que yo haría en mi vida es lastimarte—

Y luego la beso, ella prolongó más el beso tomándolo del cuello, ambos se quedaron así hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar, y luego al separarse ella le explico el porqué de sus preguntas… Jasón se quedó atónito, y pensó mil veces que la estúpida daga debía estar errada ¿Cómo era posible que levantara una espada contra ella? Aun así los detalles de la visión le hicieron pensar, no era la primera vez que el arma de su novia le enseñaba premoniciones.

Pero no supo de qué forma "esa visión" pudiera hacerse realidad.

Él la había acompañado durante su viaje por el mare nostrum y la antigua hasta llegar al monte Olimpo original, había luchado a su lado codo, había temido por su seguridad en los momentos más peligrosos de su búsqueda y al final habían logrado salir airosos, ahora ella le decía que había tenido una visión en donde él la mataba.

—Te juro por el Styx que…—

Pero ella lo calló con un dedo, no quería que hiciera juramentos que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

—No importa— dijo. —Ya pensaremos como encarar eso— señalo.

Su rostro que segundos antes lucía preocupado ahora se mostraba seguro, quizá pensando en una de las respuestas anteriores que balbuceó o quizá le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda…

—Cuando llegué ese momento— decía de nuevo. —pensaremos en algo—

Y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa… dándose de cuenta de que era ella más fuerte de lo que parecía, él también le sonrió… aún faltaba un par de horas antes de la cena por lo que el sueño los invadió a ambos.

Jasón de pronto se encontraba en la cima de una meseta en medio del desierto, y sobre ella una figura grande al menos cuatro metros de alturas de piel amarillo pálida con un cuerno frontal sobre su único ojo rojo, era Arges el líder de los tres ciclopes, detrás suyo comienzan a aparecer una neblina blanca que se reúne en el suelo y se alza junto a una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos estaban velados por una estela de niebla, tenía cabellera negra larga y trenzada en hilos de oro sobre su hombro izquierdo, de piel clara y facciones delicadas y bellas..

—¿Querías algo?— dijo con algo de despecho como si fuera una molestia tener que estar frente a él.

—¡Ya preparaste todo!— Arges exclamo con voz gruesa y ruidosa como la caída de un rayo.

La mujer asintió molesta, tal vez por el modo en que le hablaba.

—Excelente— volvió a decir antes de volver la vista hacia el cielo que pasaba se movía frente a él.

La mujer hizo ademan de sentarse y la niebla blanquecina se juntó detrás de ella y se volvió solida porque la mujer se sentó totalmente sobre ella como si fuera una silla.

—¿En qué piensas?— le preguntó ella.

—En nada— respondió groseramente.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Creo que merezco algo de confianza, no lo crees— recalcó haciendo que se volteara a ella. —Después de toda mi ayuda—

El ciclope sonreía luego de darle un vistazo de arriba abajo a la mujer.

—Tú también tienes tus motivos…— le recordó. —…para ver caer a Zeus—

La mujer sonrió como si hubiera dado en el clavo, luego se paró y camino hacia el ciclope posando sus manos seductoramente en su cuerpo.

—He visto el futuro…— balbuceó. —…así que solo protejo mis intereses— señalo.

Ahora era el ciclope quien sonreía.

—Descuida primor— le piropeo. —Una vez que tomemos el control del Olimpo recuperaras lo que es tuyo echando a esos indeseables de tu isla—

La mujer parpadeo encantadoramente a través de la neblina que cubría sus ojos un par de veces y Jasón sintió como si su mente fuera influenciada por alguna clase de magia, afortunadamente no duro demasiado ya que la mujer se separó del ciclope colocándose a sus espaldas.

—Si además pudieras darme a esa entrometida niña que hecho a mi perder mi hermoso paraíso— balbuceó. —Te estaría muy… agradecida— murmuro con una voz muy sensual.

El ciclope gruño extasiado.

—Pero hasta entonces, harás lo que YO diga — dijo recuperando su mal humor. —Ya trajiste a la bestia— sentenció de nuevo con la ruidosa y relampagueante voz.

La mujer asintió frunciendo el ceño disgustada por el cambio de actitud y luego de escuchar la exclamación del ciclope se disolvió de nuevo en niebla ascendiendo al cielo y perdiéndose entre las nubes, dejando al ciclope solo y observando al cielo como si supiera que alguien lo vigilara, cosa que estremeció a Jasón.

—¡Tres días!— le gritó al aire. —Solo tres días más—

Despertó algo sobresaltado.

Observó la hora, eran las seis, despertó a Pipper rápidamente para ir los dos al comedor.

* * *

Los chicos ya estaban reunidos, a la única que esperaban era a Annabeth…

Leo se encontraba en su sitio disfrutando la imagen que le daba el comedor al estilo del campamento, con las imágenes en video directo desde el campamento, Hazel y Frank por su parte ocupaban su lugar a su lado tomados de la mano y al igual que él viendo las imágenes del campamento en las paredes, cuando navegaron por primera vez en el Argo de camino a Roma se sintieron un poco maravillados con la vista en directo del campamento, lo que hizo que Leo se sintiera mal ya que ellos no conocían el campamento al principio.

Ahora y en este verano tanto Hazel como Frank habían conocido de cerca el campamento por lo cual estaban satisfecho, como cuando quieres ver una peli buena en el cine pero llegas justo al final sin saber de qué se trataba o te dan avances.

—¡Miren a los dioses!— Les señalo animadamente apuntando a la pared.

Se veía en el video el campamento ya reconstruido, aunque la cabaña de Poseidón seguía en ruinas y precintada, los campistas estaban de vuelta en sus actividades, al menos en parte… y los dioses ahora fungían de maestros, por ejemplo… Ares estaba en el ruedo de duelos luchando en su forma humana con los campistas y enseñándoles nuevos movimientos pero su técnica de enseñanza eran muy agresivas ya que no paraba de golpear o azotar a los campistas cada vez que cometían un error agotándose fácilmente debido a estar relegado a su forma humana y tosiendo, Apolo por su parte en la galería de tiro el dios enseñaba a manejar el arco a los nuevos además de mejorar la técnica de los veteranos con una sonrisa radiante de típico adolescente provocando que las niñas de afrodita se derritieran al verlo.

Mientras que Hermes no paraba de hablar por su báculo celular como si aún dirigiera los envíos de Hermes Express, pero además les había dado a todos sus hijos zapatos alados con los que cuales iban a venían de todas partes llevando paquetes y objetos de distintos tamaños y formas, además de notar que algunos estaban vivos, Leo Hazel y Frank se reían al ver a los hermanos Stoll trabajar como nunca de mensajeros, mientras que Deméter y sus hijas trabajaban para re cosechar los campos de fresas, Katie Gardiner y el resto de sus hijos ponían mala cara cada vez que oían las críticas de su madre respecto a la plantación o que no usaban la pala de tierra o no invocaban raíces fuertes.

Hefesto y sus hijos estaban trabajando sin cansancio en las fraguas, martillando, cortando, prensando… de hecho el dios en su forma humana trabajaba enérgicamente y parecía notársele un poco feliz compartiendo la calurosa fragua con sus hijos, de rato en rato alguno de ellos se acercaban a su padre para mostrarles sus trabajos o pedirle consejos, aunque se mostraba seriamente parecía disfrutar de corregir los errores de fundición y moldeado de sus trabajos, mientras que Atenea estaba de pie en el pórtico de su cabaña rodeada por sus hijos a quienes parecía impartirles alguna clase ya que por las señas y los dibujos que hacia al aire describía tácticas o movimientos de batalla, así como algún invento nuevo.

Mientras que por otro lado Afrodita les daba consejos de belleza a sus hijas (o al menos eso parecía ya que el video no tenía audio) hablándoles de perfumes, maquillajes y el amor… luego las niñas les enseñaban perfumes, ropa lujosa o nuevas técnicas de seducción que aunque ella sonreía al oírlas no parecía muy contenta, mientras que las cazadoras habían vuelto de nuevo al campamento y montaban guardia alrededor de las fronteras que parpadeaban de vez en cuando al mano de la misma niña diosa quien hablaba a Thalia que la seguía de cerca mientras ambas empuñaban sus arcos con firmeza.

Los únicos que parecían cumplir a cabalidad con todas las actividades eran los campistas de las cabañas menores, a quien Dionisio no dejaba de acechar con la mirada desde el pórtico de la casa grande junto a Quirón mientras disfrutaban de una partid de ajedrez, lucían nerviosos como si trataran de ocultarse o pasar desapercibidos, seguramente los dioses aun desconfiaban de sus padres y eso los ponía de malas.

El único que no aparecía por ningún lado era Nico di Angelo.

—El campamento aun resiste— señalo Jasón.

—Eso es bueno— dijo Pipper.

El trio en la mesa se volteó hacia la pareja a la que saludó picaronamente, al menos Leo… todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, el romano disfruto con la vista tranquila y pacífica en el campamento aunque pensando por un momento en sus compatriotas en la costa este, hubiera querido ir con ellos pero luego de enterarse de que Ze… digo, Júpiter fue secuestrado pensó que Roma también estaría en peligro por lo que era su deber acompañarlos en la búsqueda.

Y Además… ahora que Percy no estaba, sentía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho… al ver a sus amigos: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Pipper… y Annabeth, Sentía como si Percy le hubiera dejado la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos, de protegerlos…

Entonces recordó esa noche…

* * *

Jasón se había levantado a media noche, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño aún… quizá porque Pipper había decidido esa noche dormir en su cabaña para dejar de recibir las miradas de Quirón y el Sr. D. encima, o para sentir un poco más de ese aire tranquilo y pacífico que habían en aquel lugar y que no sentía en el campamento romano.

Se levantó y camino por la zona común… por supuesto no iba a despertar a su novia, eso sería incorrecto… además su mente pensaba en la misión a la que Percy debía ir dentro de seis horas, recordaba la angustia y el miedo en el rostro de Annabeth, pero todo el campamento lo apoyaba, creía en él, confiaba que lograría recuperar el cetro dorado y devolver al Olimpo… camino hacia el lago de canoas y no se sorprendió al ver a alguien nadando junto al muelle.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir— le dijo al hijo de Poseidón que nadaba junto al pequeño malecón cerca de las canoas.

—…más o menos…— balbuceó.

Jasón se paró junto al borde de la madera mientras Percy nadaba de un costado al otro con el rostro algo angustiado.

—¿Tienes miedo?— le preguntó.

Percy hizo una pausa antes de contestar sin mirarle.

—Quizás— respondió. —Pero he sentido miedo toda mi vida y eso no va a cambiar—

Luego alzo la vista al cielo al igual que Jasón quien se sorprendió por un segundo y vieron a un círculo de las arpías pequeñas que volaban a su alrededor como ansiosas por devorar pero al mismo temerosos de ellos.

—¿Cómo es que no nos atacan?— Preguntó el romano.

—Seguro reconocen nuestro olor— recalcó el griego.

El olor conjunto de los dos mestizos más poderosos actualmente vivos era suficiente para disuadirlos de hacer algo estúpido.

—Oye… quiero pedirte un favor!- Percy le dijo atrayendo su atención.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!—

Percy dio un suspiró y luego habló.

—Si algo me sucediera…— dijo nervioso. —…quiero que cuides de todos—

Jasón alzo una ceja confundido, acaso su rival amistoso se sentía inseguro de sí mismo… quiso contestarle pero le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Siento que algo se cuece tras de todo esto— explico.

—Has tenido sue… quiero decir, premoniciones— él le dijo.

Percy se rio, después de cuatro años ya era imposible decirles sueños a lo que acontecían en sus mentes de noche, aunque ciertamente eso les daba información y cierta ventaja los sueños de Percy habían sido más que nada mensajes de muerte, y eso comenzó a haber una pequeña duda en él… quizá era eso la razón de tan extraña petición.

—En especial quiero que cuides a Annabeth— añadió.

—No deberías pensar así Percy— le aconsejó. —Enfócate en sobrevivir—

—Supongo que no soy el primero— dijo recordándole las historias de los otros once elegidos que fueron en búsqueda del cetro dorado y que ninguno ha vuelto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mientras arriba de ellos el número de arpías que los rodeaban aumentaba.

—Aun así quiero pedírtelo— Percy añadió.

Jasón se sintió incomodo ante tal petición, pero habían luchado juntos en la gigantomaquía habiendo vencido a Gea, por lo que se podría decir que eran camaradas.

—Está bien— finalmente aceptó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sintieron como que había pasado una hora ya que había una nube de arpías sobre ellos, supusieron que aunque sean los más fuertes de ambos campamentos en cualquier momento se envalentonarían con su número y atacarían.

—Creo que mejor volvemos, ¡¿no crees?!— le sugirió.

Percy asintió nervioso también.

* * *

Fue extraño aquella vez pero luego de que el campamento se enterara de su pérdida, sintió como si Percy le entregara esa responsabilidad en sus manos, finalmente escucharon unos pasos desde la puerta, todos voltearon para ver a Annabeth entrar.

Y entristecieron un poco.

Tenía la mirada baja y algo enrojecida, como si hubiese llorado… aunque no de tristeza, sino de rabia por los ojos agudos que traía consigo, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa dispuesta a compartir la nueva información, sus amigos se preocuparon más ella se mostró seria mientras a pesar de sus ojos hinchados mientras tecleaba en la laptop, Leo había preparado un proyector holográfico a petición de ella el cual coloco en el centro de la mesa, conectando a la portátil.

Un holograma con varias imágenes tridimensionales de cuerpos, dimensiones y formas aparecieron.

—Este es el proceso por el cual Haru crea a los semidioses artificiales— decía mientras las imágenes cambiaban constantemente mostrando el proceso de maduración de una persona.

Desde unas cuantas células, pasando por el embrión, el feto y finalmente el cuerpo completo… ¡y todo el proceso en solo 12 horas!.

—¡ORALE!— Exclamo Leo. —Es como en "El Juez"— añadió haciéndoles mención de le película de Sylvester Stallone.

—Con esto entonces es capaz de crear todo un ejército de la nada— dijo Frank.

Jasón entendió… con esa fuerza atacaron el campamento júpiter.

—Pero aun así como es posible que penetraran las defensas del campamento— comento Hazel.

Jasón recordó el sueño que tuvo unas horas antes y tomo la palabra.

—Es porque no están actuando solos— dijo atrayendo la atención.

Les conto el sueño que tuvo unas horas antes, Hazel y Frank se preguntaron quien tendría tanto poder para atravesar las puertas… Annabeth parecía tener un presentimiento pero su atención no se iba de la pantalla, desde que entró al comedor Jasón sintió que algo la había perturbado no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el videocasete, pero pronto llegarían a esa parte.

—¡¿Bueno, donde buscamos primero?!— Señalo Leo.

Luego la imagen del holograma parpadeó y mostro un mapa de los Estados unidos con al menos 10 puntos rojos repartidos en distintas partes del país que representaban distintas instalaciones del hijo de Asclepio, les llevaría días revisarlos todos.

—Y eso no es todo…— dijo Annabeth. —…he revisado mi memoria— decía señalando su portátil.

Todos miraron confundidos.

—Han extraído una gran parte de la información concerniente a los inventos de Dédalo— explico.

Ahora lucieron sorprendidos.

—Es probable que intenten reproducir sus máquinas—

—Genial, ahora no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por mestizos de probeta— decía Leo. —Sino por armas de destrucción masiva además—

El ambiente se puso tenso… Hazel y Frank recordaron las máquinas de asedio con las que los atacaron en la mañana en el monte Mitchell, si eso eran parte de su arsenal… entonces quien sabe que otras armas tiene escondidas, con esas armas podría atacar el Olimpo de distintas formas.

—Y sin Júpiter cerca…— dijo Frank. —Nuestro hogar sería el próximo—

—Un numeroso ejército mestizo sintético capaz de acabar con cualquiera y armas de destrucción masiva que pueden arrasar lo que sea— balbuceó Hazel con miedo.

—Tenemos tres días más para encontrar a Júpiter— sentenció Jasón. —Y liberarlo—

Todos acallaron de nuevo.

Pasaron los minutos y como Momo no aparecía aún Pipper recordó el video y se lo comentó… la rubia bajo la mirada y comenzó a teclear en su laptop, la imagen parpadeó y mostró el reproductor del escritorio cargando el archivo que ella digitalizó y que tenía de titulo la fecha escrita en la cinta del videocasete, el reproductor lo cargó.

* * *

La imagen mostraba una cámara subterránea con paredes rojizas sin ningún pasillo ni entrada ni hoyo en el techo, estaba completamente, luego se oye un sonido parecido a una explosión y se ve a un joven retrocedió trastabillante hasta quedar en primer plano.

Se trataba de Percy Jackson.

Se veía exhausto, la camiseta naranja del campamento estaba rajada en algunas partes mostrando varias magulladuras, su brazo derecho estaba completamente envuelto en una venda manchada hasta el codo continuándose con un trozo de cuero largo que terminaba en una pieza dorada de armadura acomodada en su hombro, tenía las zapatillas puestas que Grover le había dado, solo que sus alas fueron cortadas, empuñaba a Riptide con dificultad, su rostro perlado de sudor lucía demacrado como si no hubiera comido ni bebido nada además de respirar profundamente como si le faltara aire en aquella cueva.

Pronto tres figuras grandes de 4 metros de altura cada una comenzaron a rodearlo al trote: eran los tres ciclopes, Arges portando su espada broncínea de empuñadora de cuero negro, Brontes empuñando su hacha de doble filo de hierro y Esteropes levantando su martillo de guerra sobre su cabeza con emoción.

—Tu viaje… ¡TERMINA AQUÍ!— sentenció Arges.

Percy alzo su espada bravamente pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra como si le faltara la voz mirando con ojos agresivos a los ciclopes.

Arges fue el primero en lanzarse contra él descargando el potente golpe que el mestizo pudo detener con su filo para asombro de todos, pero el ciclope y pronto de la espada brotaron miles de voltios de electricidad que bajaron por Riptide hasta alcanzar a Percy quien se separó de ella antes de morir electrocutado, Brontes avanzó por la derecha y ataco su hacha dando un golpe circular transversal que Percy logro detener pero la fuerza lo hizo retroceder unos pasos mientras algunas llamas le quemaban la camiseta hasta que choco con Esteropes quien se había colocado detrás suyo.

El ciclope alzó su martillo y golpeo justo enfrente de él, la explosión sísmica lo envió a volar varios metros de la cámara hasta golpear con violencia el suelo.

—Controla tu fuerza hermano— le dijo Arges a Esteropes. —Quiero disfrutarlo un poco más—

Los tres ciclopes caminaron lentamente hacia Percy quien intentaba levantarse agarrándose el costado derecho con fuerza, para cuando llegaron hacia él ya estaba de pie cuando Arges descargó otro golpe que Percy logró detener, luego Brontes ataco con su hacha pero el mestizo la detuvo con su espada, luego Esteropes intento golpearlo pero él salto a la derecha esquivándolo e intentando sorprender a Brontes mas el ciclope desvió su hoja con un movimiento de su hacha a la izquierda, Arges intentó atacarlo por la espalda pero Percy hizo una finta para cortarlo en una pierna, sin embargo la herida no hizo más que animarlo aún más.

Los ciclopes continuaban atacándolo y Percy seguía defendiéndose brillantemente, su velocidad y fuerza eran misteriosamente mayores de lo que recordaban ya que sus movimientos parecían tan fluidos y seguros como las olas del mar como si de hecho portara de nuevo la maldición de Aquiles lo cual atribuyeron seguramente a la bendición que su padre le dio antes de partir, desvió el hacha de Brontes, detuvo el filo de la hoja de Arges y esquivo el martillo de Esteropes, Percy luchaba de una manera asombrosa.

Pero parecía que los tres ciclopes disfrutaban con ello logrando atravesar su guardia e hiriéndolo y cortándolo de a poco hasta que finalmente él cayo de rodillas jadeando profundamente, su aspecto era lamentable pero los Ciclopes se burlaban de ello a pesar de que sus cuerpos también lucían perlados de sudor como el suyo por el cansancio de la batalla… incluso Esteropes aulló de emoción.

—Vamos, un poco más— pidió, Pero Percy apenas se mantenía de rodillas, intento levantarse una última vez… pero no lo logró.

Brontes arqueo una ceja.

—¡Ya llegó a su límite!— dijo. —Pero debo reconocer que has luchado bien mestizo— gruño.

Arges se paró delante de él.

—Has durado más que tus predecesores muchacho— comentó. —Pero al final, todos llegan al mismo destino—

Percy jadeó profundamente empapado de sudor, como si le faltara el aire, seguramente en la habitación debía haber cómo mil grados de calor para que sudara tanto… lo miro con unos ojos furiosos.

—¡AAAAAH!— Gritó con una voz seca y casi sin aliento al tiempo que intento apuñalarlo.

Pero Arges de una patada lo envió contra la pared golpeándose violentamente contra las rocas y cayendo de frente contra el suelo aparentemente inmóvil… los tres ciclopes caminaron lentamente hacia él pero no se movía, el líder de los hermanos se acercó primero al cuerpo y lo volteo de una patada dejándolo boca arriba.

El estado de Percy era tan lamentable que la muerte habría sido un acto de misericordia para él, y Arges parecía dispuesto a ello ya que alzo la punta de su espada sobre su abdomen y pronunció algunas palabras.

—Este… ¡Es el doceavo hermanos!—

Y finalmente bajo el arma.

* * *

Los chicos no pudieron ver la última y peor parte ya que Annabeth había interrumpido la reproducción.

El ambiente era el mismo que el día que recibieron la noticia, el video que Pipper había recogido en aquella extraña sala de estar dentro de la montaña con un televisor y un sofá amplio para tres junto con otros videocasetes con 1 siglo de separación entre las fechas de las etiquetas…

—Guardaron esto para entretenerse viéndolo— comentó Frank con coraje apretando el puño. —igual que con los otros— añadió recordando lo que Pipper les dijo

—Pero… ¡¿cómo paso eso?!— murmuró Hazel a punto de llorar.

—Era como si lo tuvieran planeado— dijo Leo.

—Percy…— Balbuceó Pipper muy tristemente.

Jasón vio a Annabeth derramar lágrimas de coraje mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño contra la mesa apretando los dientes, se podía como le temblaba el cuerpo… la rubia desconecto la laptop del proyector holográfico cuando una explosión de humo escénico ocupo el centro de la mesa.

Y de ella apareció Momo.

—¡Hola mis niños!— se rio.

Noto el ambiente silenciosos y trágico en el aire y dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Acaso se murió alguien!—

Jasón le dirigió una mirada severa, al igual que todos menos Annabeth que incomodo un poco al dios, pero al parecer tenía noticias para ellos.

—Acabo de encontrar otra pista—

El ánimo en la habitación estaba por los suelos y apenas parecían tener paciencia para oír las tonterías del dios de la risa, podrían ignorar al payaso y usar el mapa para tratar de encontrar a Zeus en cualquiera de los puntos marcados que sospechaban que podría estar, pero eso les tomaría días y solo les quedaban tres antes de Zeus cayera y el Olimpo también.

—¿Ahora donde tenemos que ir?— Jasón le pregunto con rudeza

Momo iba a hablar cuando de pronto.

—Oyeron eso—

El ruido parecía el de una tormenta acercándose, todos salieron a la cubierta principal.

El cielo comenzaba ponerse oscuro al ver una nube gigante de tormenta gris avanzar hacia ellos, los relámpagos brillaban en su interior centelleando el cielo, el ruido era aún más fuerte y ensordecedor al estar la nave a gran altura, aquello sería un problema ya que tendrían que cerrar las velas y esperar a que pasara ya que a la extraña velocidad a la que se le acercaba terminarían en medio de ella en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Hola mestizos!— Escucharon decir sobre ellos.

Jasón sintió un pequeño escalofrió al reconocer la voz, él y todos alzaron la cabeza y vieron a Arges, el hermano de los tres ciclopes, sentado de cuclillas en el palo cruzado del mástil.

—Su viaje… ¡TERMINA AQUÍ!— gritó con la misma voz que en el video.

El viento comenzó a soplar furiosamente, todos sacaron sus armas cuando el Ciclope dio un salto para aterrizar pesadamente frente a ellos en medio de la cubierta dándose la vuelta y empuñando su espada broncínea y viéndolos a los seis fijamente, con ganas de luchar.

—¿Quien primero?— se burló.

Jasón se puso delante de todos recordando la promesa que le hizo a Percy.

—¿Quieres recibir otra paliza hijo de Júpiter?— le retó.

Pero el pretor salió corriendo hacia él, Arges descargo un golpe que Jasón esquivo, el piso de madera crujió con el golpe haciendo temblar toda la nave, pero el romano ataco con una estocada hacia su estómago que el ciclope esquivo moviendo su costado atrás, luego movió su espada a la derecha golpeando la suya, y con gran fuerza la arrojo fuera de la nave hacia el cielo.

—¡JASÓN!— Gritó Pipper.

El rubio se dio una vuelta en el aire e impulsándose con una corriente de aire se devolvió a la nave lanzando otro tajo que el ciclope detuvo con su hoja, la tormenta se acercaba más hacia ellos y Frank fue el segundo a atacar preparando una flecha, pero el Ciclope la desvió con su puño con un mondadientes, rechazo la espada de Jasón y se lanzó contra el grupo, Frank soltó su arco y saco su espada logrando parar el golpe de arriba abajo de Arges, pero luego la espada broncínea se encendió con electricidad, la descargo recorrió la espada de Frank hasta alcanzar su cuerpo sacudiéndolo violentamente y derribándolo.

—¡Frank!— exclamo Hazel llamando la atención del ciclope quien descargo un golpe contra ella que apenas logró esquivar pero la fuerza de la descarga eléctrica la arrojó hacia las cuerdas del mástil.

Pipper intento darle una orden con su Charmspeak peor el ciclope la golpeo de lleno arrojándola de dentro de la cubierta inferior, luego oyó el grito de coraje de Jasón justo a tiempo para bloquear su espada, Leo se dirigió a los controles ya que la nave se sacudía bastante por la potente descarga de fuerza del ciclope y ahora la tormenta estaba justo sobre ellos.

Arges dio un salto enorme que lo llevó hasta el nido de cuervos de la nave.

—Eso es todo lo que tienen mestizos— les insultó. —Entonces acabaré con ustedes de una vez—

Alzo su espada al cielo la cual comenzó de nuevo a encenderse eléctricamente, luego de cargarse por unos segundos un relámpago salió disparado de la hoja hacia la nube de tormenta cargada… la nube pronto descargó su furia cuando miles de relámpagos comenzaron a caer sobre el Argos II golpeándolo en todas partes.

—¡CUIDADO!— gritó Hazel cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ella chamuscando las cuerdas que ataban el mástil.

La vela cayó extendiéndose justo cuando la lluvia comenzó, y fuertes vientos comenzaron a sacar de curso la nave tensando las velas mientras Arges se reía desquiciadamente desde arriba.

—¡Eso… que caigan!— exclamo.

La tormenta aumento rápidamente de intensidad, era un estruendo horroroso de truenos, relámpagos y lluvia pequeña y punzante que caía con fuerza no solo de arriba sino de los costados agitando por completo la nave, pequeños rayos caían peligrosamente en la cubierta mientras los chicos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de mantener la nave bajo control, Jasón se colocó en el centro de la cubierta cuando la tormenta aumentaba de intensidad aún más y alzo su mano al cielo.

Los relámpagos comenzaron a desviarse del barco y yendo por los extremos, Jasón estaba controlando parcialmente la tormenta logrando desviar los rayos más peligrosos del Argos ya que si continuaban golpeándolo podrían partirlo en dos o enviarlos a tierra a una muerte segura.

—Haber cuánto puedes manejarlos— le retó el ciclope alzando su espada al cielo de nuevo.

Nuevos relámpagos salieron disparados a la nube cargándola todavía más, los rayos comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia, la lluvia a golpear con más fuerza y los vientos a soplar con más intensidad, Hazel corría de un lado a otro asegurando los cabos y por sobretodo tratando de no salir volando por el fuerte ventarrón ayudando a Frank quien se encontraba tumbado en la cubierta aun mareado por la potente descarga que recibió, mientras que Leo luchaba con los controles para mantener la nave a Pique y Annabeth…

—¡¿Dónde está Annabeth?!— dijo Jasón aun con la mano alzada al cielo desviando los rayos.

Por el golpe que recibió Pipper seguramente estaría inconsciente en la cubierta inferior, el romano solo podía esperar que estuviera bien ya que si dejaba de concentrarse en el cielo hacia que los rayos continuaran cayendo sobre el barco, era como una de esas esferas de metal en un laboratorio por el cual la electricidad pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡AAAARGH!—

Jasón se sorprendió al oír el grito de dolor del ciclope, alzo la vista y vio a Arges inclinando el torso hacia su estómago, en él había un cuchillo de bronce clavado profundamente pero enfrente suyo en el puesto del vigía no había nada.

—¡MALDITA!— gritó y golpeo a la nada frente a él.

De pronto Annabeth se materializo en el aire cayendo desde el nido de cuervos hacia la cubierta y golpeando su hombro con fuerza en la superficie aullando de dolor.

—¡ANNABETH!— gritó el rubio.

El ciclope por su parte casi se cae de donde estaba por el dolor pero logro mantenerse de pie y observar un poco de sangre al sacarse el cuchillo enterrado que no logro herirlo lo suficiente para matarlo y lo arrojo lejos hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno tormentoso, Hazel intento socorrerla pero no podía soltar la cuerda que aseguraba las velas, Frank se tambaleó hasta caer por las escaleras de la cubierta inferior, Leo estaba más que ocupado dirigiendo el Argo, y Jasón en medio de la cubierta principal intentó acercarse a paso lento.

Pero a cada paso que daba perdía algo de concentración y los rayos se concentraban en el barco, a unos cuantos pasos de ella el gruñido de Arges llamo su atención.

—¡MUERAN!— dijo antes de apuntar con su espada hacia Annabeth.

Pero la rubia se puso de pie difícilmente sosteniendo su hombro dislocado a causa de la caída y se movió hacia la derecha cuando el rayo impacto justo a su lado, la explosión ilumino toda la cubierta y la fuerza de la onda arrojo a la hija de Atenea sobre el borde la cubierta.

—¡NO!— gritó Hazel.

Jasón bajo la mano de un salto impulsado por una de las corrientes de aire dio alcance a la mestiza justo al llegar al borde quedando él con el cuerpo pegado a la barandilla de madera y la mestiza colgando del aire, pero en cuanto dejo de controlar la tormenta una lluvia de rayos cayó sobre el Argo, era como el apocalipsis había explosiones azules por todos lados, astillas de madera volando por doquier, y agujeros en la cubierta y en el casco.

—¡JASÓN!— Gritó Leo al ver como destruían su nave.

El rubio que la sostenía con ambas manos instintivamente libero una y la apunto al cielo, la tormenta amaino pero solo un poco y parte de los rayos continuaban azotando la cubierta y el barco entero, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a Annabeth de caer, sin embargo ya que su concentración estaba dividida en ambas tareas pronto el fuerte viento de la tormenta comenzó a agitar el barco, Annabeth volaba sobre la barandilla intentando ser arrastrada por el viento siendo el brazo de Jasón lo único que la sujetaba a la nave.

—¡Mi hombro!— se quejó debido a que la fuerza del viento azotaba su brazo dislocado contra el cuerpo haciendo que su hombro punzara de dolor.

Jasón alzo la vista viendo a Arges tambalearse adelante y atrás como si el esfuerzo en el último ataque lo hubiera mareado, se llevó su gigantesca mano a la boca del estómago y esta se manchó de sangre.

—Volveré a terminar con ustedes— dijo con la voz cansada. —¡Cuenten con ello!—

Y luego dio un salto hacia la tormenta perdiéndose entre las nubes negras, Jasón volvió a centrarse en Annabeth mientras que con la otra mano intentaba parar la tormenta que pese a la ausencia del ciclope no cesaba, cada vez era más difícil para él y el número de rayos golpeando el Argos aumentaba, la rubia se aferraba lo más que podía con su único brazo sano pero en su mirada Jasón vio que si no la dejaba pronto el Argo se partiría en dos.

—_Cuida a Annabeth— _las palabras de Percy resonaron en su mente

Pero la fuerza en su brazo bajaba, y la mano húmeda y resbalosa por la lluvia no ayudaba… pronto la mano de ella resbalo hasta su muñeca … Hazel intentaba acercarse pero los rayos no dejaban de caer aleatoriamente en la cubierta, era demasiado peligroso, si uno le daba estaría muerta, Frank y Pipper debían estar inconscientes en la cubierta inferior porque no aparecían y Leo luchaba con los controles, además de que Momo no aparecía por ningún lado… pero eso no era una sorpresa.

La mano de Annabeth resbalo hacia sus dedos.

—¡Resiste!— le gritó.

Jasón podía notar por la mueca de dolor en su rostro que estaba agotada, alzo la vista para verlo directo a los ojos … tenía una mirada de angustia, pero a la vez de aquella misma paz que precede a la muerte… la línea de la profecía resonó en su mente.

"_**Con forasteros irán, uno se perderá…"**_

—¡NI LO PIENSES!— le ordenó.

Se le resbaló un dedo, dejando solo tres estrechando su mano… Un rayo cayó detrás de él por lo que se volteó por un segundo y alzo la mano para desviar otro que iba a caer justo sobre ellos, pero cuando volteó a Annabeth… por última vez, ella le dijo.

—Cuídalos…—

Jasón abrió los ojos como platos… entonces su mano soltó la suya.

Annabeth se perdió en medio de la tormenta oscura arrastrada por los vientos en medio de las luces de los relámpagos que aun azotaban la nave.

—¡ANNABEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!—

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**¡Ojala! Les haya gustado… (DENTRO DE MI MENTE: ¡Por favor no me linchen! ^^U)**

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 07/07/13**_

**Voy a estar ocupado toda la semana, así que conmigo será hasta el domingo.**


	31. Siempre te amaré

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**¡EL CETRO DORADO TIENE… "100 REVIEWS"!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAA!**_

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAA!**_

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

[Recibo una estatuilla dorada que dice 100 REVIEWS]

CUANDO EMPECÉ CON ESTE FIC MIS ARTICULACIONES FALÁNGICAS ME DECÍAN…

"_**Nos desgastas en vano… ya verás que te daremos artritis antes de que tu historia llegue a los 30 REVIEWS SIQUIERA!"**_

EN SUS NUDILLOS… ¡ARTICULACIONES FALÁNGICAS!

ANTES DE EMPEZAR, QUIERO EXPRESAR MI AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS HAN HECHO POSIBLE ESTE LOGRO (LA LISTA ESTA ABAJO ^^)

[Le entregó una estatuilla de bronce que dice...]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**EN ESPECIAL A… "VIKY97" **

**¡La reviewdora Nº100!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

[Hago una ovación para ella]

¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

¡Y DESEAR QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL…!

_(SI… O SÍ… ESTE FIC TENDRA FINAL XD)_

***LLORANDO DRAMÁTICAMENTE***

T.T Snif… ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO …Snif T.T

***SIGO LLORANDO DRAMÁTICAMENTE***

SNIF… SNIF… AH! TAMBIÉN QUIERO DARLE MI RECONOCIMIENTO A…

[Le entrego una estatuilla de bronce que dice...]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**"NESSA119997"**

**¡La reviewdora más fiel!**

**(Quien desde el cap3 comenta en cada capítulo ^^U)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

SNIF... SNIF… BUENO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.

**HE AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Tengo un sueño.

Estoy recostada en una playa desconocida, llevo una remera azul sobre un traje de baño gris de una sola pieza, la marea asciende lentamente mojando mis piernas y espalda reemplazando la sensación caliente de la arena, suave y fresca.

_Como solían ser tus caricias…_

Mi mente cansada se deja llevar y no puede pensar en ninguna cosa perdiéndome en la sensación, alzo los ojos cielo y veo las nubes pasar lentamente sobre la pantalla azul.

_Las mismas que solíamos contemplar juntos…_

El viento sopla en mi piel haciendo que me levanten los vellos, la marea asciende de nuevo y las nubes cruzan el cielo… mi cerebro intenta reaccionar y decirme que hago aquí, hace unos minutos estaba en una pelea y después…

De pronto siento una mano que entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mi cuerpo adormecido reacciona por un momento obligando a mi cabeza a ver a un lado.

—¿Qué buen clima hace hoy?—

_Percy…_

Ahí estaba, recostado a mí lado extendiendo su mano con la mía contra el agua, llevaba una playera blanca sobre unos bañadores verdes que hacían juego con sus ojos, la marea nos mojaba a ambos.

—Sí, es cierto— le contestó sin demostrar emoción.

Era un sueño después de todo, un juego de mi mente cansada.

—Escogimos un buen día para venir a la playa— comentó.

Yo asentí sonriendo, que fuera un sueño no significa que no pueda ser amable… cosa que olvide durante los últimos días, pero ahora eso ya no importaba… me sentí un poco mal por eso, la marea volvió a mojarnos, el viento a soplarnos y las nubes a desfilar sobre nosotros.

Todo era hermoso y relajante, que por un momento pensé que esto fuese algo más que un sueño.

—¿Estamos en los Elíseos?— pregunté.

Percy sonrió, tan radiante como el sol que nos iluminaba… luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos en la playa chica lista— respondió. —Y no estamos solos—

Rodo los ojos, pero más como si apuntara sobre nuestras cabezas, torcí el cuello para mirar sobre mí y vi de cabeza a nuestros amigos.

A unos metros más adentro de la playa Jasón dormía sobre una manta morada con un bañador de playa corto y no llevaba camiseta, pero no le hacía falta ya estaba como base un castillo de Arena que Pipper construía sobre su torso con la ayuda de Hazel junto a una sombrilla de playa, mientras que Frank perseguía a Leo furioso por una broma relacionada con arena y sus calzoncillos y el mestizo corría riendo por su vida y llevando una pelota de playa en sus manos.

—Estoy soñando— le murmuré pensando si alguna vez estuvimos los siete juntos pasándola bien, sin ninguna misión que cumplir o algún peligro acechándonos.

Percy apretó más mi mano.

—Entonces ha de ser un muy buen sueño— le susurro.

Me sentía sin fuerzas, el cuerpo apenas me respondía… pero aun así ver su sonrisa hacia que me sintiera en el cielo, tal vez me encontraba muriendo en algún sitio mientras mi mente se refugiaba en la ilusión de compartir este sitio en la playa con él, junto al mar azul que le representa, junto a mis queridos amigos… o quizá mi mente me engañaba y ya estaba en los Elíseos pero eso no era posible, quizás aún, quizá después vería a Polux, Charles y Silena correr en la playa reemplazando el sitio de los chicos… Luke.

Que me diría él, si aún estuviera por ahí, si me viera.

O Charles y Silena, seguro sentirían lástima por mí un rato y luego me darían la bienvenida… luego vería a mi lado y me toparía con que Percy ya no estaría ahí, por qué él cayo… sí, cayo buscando el cetro dorado, cayo a manos de los ciclopes, y solo las parcas sabrían que hicieron con él.

—¿Por qué lloras?— me pregunto él.

Sentí una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, levanto su mano y me la limpio con una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

—Percy— Sollocé.

Cogí las pocas que tenía y volverme hacia él para apoyarme en su pecho y enterrar mi rostro en su hombro… si esto era una ilusión entonces él no era real, solo una construcción artificial de mi mente agotada por sobrellevar todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida estas últimas semanas.

Pero aun así no pude evitar llorar sobre su hombro, desear que me abrazara, que me dijera que todo estaba bien… que supiera cuanta falta me hacía.

—Te amo— fue todo lo que pude decirle.

Sentí una mano suya en mi cabeza y luego otra en mi espalda, como si tratara de consolarme.

—Lo sé— murmuro tiernamente. —Por eso tienes que despertar—

Esas palabras me rompieron el corazón, mientras pudiera estar a su lado no me importaba que esto fuese un sueño ¿Por qué quería alejarme?, o acaso quería que viviera… si aún estuviera viva en algún lado, por qué querría volver.

—¿Despertar?— le dije. —¿Por qué?—

Para volver a una realidad lejos de él, para pelear una guerra perdida por un dios que te envió al olvido, para pasarme la vida viviendo de recuerdos sin poder tenerte a mi lado.

—Porque es lo correcto—

Luego de decir esto estrechó más sus brazos alrededor mío, alce los ojos a su rostro y de nuevo me topé con su sonrisa radiante, su pelo desordenado bailando al viento, las nubes flotando sobre él.

—Debes vivir, Annabeth— me dijo. —Y volverte una gran arquitecta—

Su tono de voz era suave y afectuoso, como cuando un padre le habla a su hijo, yo sabía que tenía razón… pero aun así era difícil, y doloroso para mí.

—No es bueno vivir de sueños, solo realizarlos— me reflexionó.

El único sueño que en ese momento quería era que él regresara, los separaron injustamente, él habría cumplido 18 el mes que viene, juntos habrían ido a la universidad al próximo año estudiando para realizar sus sueños, se habrían casado, habrían formado una familia como él quería, aunque nunca se lo dije siempre nos imaginaba a los dos caminando por Central Park desde se tenía una buena vista del Olimpo, que para ese entonces ya estaría reconstruido, cargando a un pequeño en brazos…

Nuestro hijo.

Reunidos con nuestros amigos y pasando un buen rato.

—Además aun eres joven…— me dijo. —…aún pueden ocurrir cosas buenas en tu vida—

Jamás podría volver a amar a nadie como a ti, pero por su mirada deduje que eso no era lo que quería decir.

—Confía en mí—

Aunque fuera solo una representación de mi mente, aquellas últimas se oyeron casi como si fuera él mismo el que las dijera… siempre confíe en él durante los momentos más difíciles, cuando la situación parecía no tener salida o remedio, o si lo hubiera pero sonara descabellada, su fe en que las cosas resultaran para bien, igual que en la batalla de Manhattan, nuestro viaje a Roma, nuestra travesía por el Tártaro, la lucha final contra Gea.

Su fe nos había hecho salir adelante a todos.

"_Confía en mí…"_ algo que solo él podría decir.

La marea subió rápidamente, El viento soplo con más fuerza y las nubes se movían más deprisa…

—Ya debes despertar…— me dijo.

El sol pronto comenzó a brillar con más fuerza detrás de su rostro hasta que sus rayos comenzaron a opacarlo, la playa en la que estaba desapareció en un brillo dorado intenso… luego todo se volvió oscuro, el cansancio que tenía fue reemplazado por un dolor y pesadez en todo mi cuerpo, el hombro me palpitaba de dolor también entonces sentí que la fuerza me volvía y pude abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba en una habitación de piedra aparentemente, vi cuatro pilares de madera en las cuatro esquinas de mi cama entonces me di cuenta de que mi cama era techada, además con un velo alrededor, a través de él noto que había un pequeño escritorio y aun lado de mi cama una mesita de noche, también había un recuadro libre en la pared a modo de ventana, podía ver algunas nubes pasando a través.

Intente levantarme pero enseguida mi hombro estallo de dolor obligándome a permanecer recostada, la suavidad del colchón pronto me hizo olvidar el dolor, me distraje viendo hacia la mesita de noche donde note un vaso de líquido dorado como miel transparente.

Néctar. Volví a examinar la habitación preguntándome donde estaba, pero los movimientos solo aumentaban el dolor intenso en mi hombro… recordé entonces lo que me había ocurrido.

Estaba en el Argo, Arges nos había atacado luego de invocar una tormenta eléctrica… aproveché la distracción que tuvo mientras luchaba con los chicos, sé que obre mal, pero gracias a eso pude acercarme a él y herirlo seriamente, a diferencia de la última vez que no le hice ni un rasguño… hice memoria y recordé que lo había herido en la boca del estómago, quizá ese sea su punto débil, mas luego recordé ser golpeada y caer violentamente sobre la cubierta.

Mi hombro estallando en dolor, lo mire, estaba bien envuelto en una venda que se aferraba a mi pecho, ya no lo sentía dislocado o fuera de su lugar, pero también note que no llevaba la camiseta puesta cosa que me incomodo un poco, pero aun así no deje de preguntarme como me había salvado si la nave estaba a miles de pies de altura sin mencionar la tormenta.

Debería haber muerto, incluso mucho antes de llegar al suelo, si la tormenta no me mataba de seguro lo habría hecho el frio y el poco oxígeno que hay a esa altura, recordé a Jasón intentando regresarme al barco pero al mismo tiempo luchando para que la tormenta no lo partiera en dos, los había dejado solos… me resigne a mi muerte y ahora seguramente debían estar sufriendo por ello.

Pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para moverme, extendí mi brazo hacia el vaso de néctar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Ya te despertaste— decía una voz femenina pero madura. —Me alegra—

Era una mujer mayor pero hermosa, no una belleza como la de una mujer joven, sino más bien como la de una mujer madura.

—Cuando ese relámpago paso cerca tuyo pensé que no lo lograrías— me dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello castaño lacio largo detrás de su oreja.

Camino con paso lento pero seguro, una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana soplando un poco el ambiente, el vestido blanco de corte griego unido a un broche broncíneo en su hombro ondeo suavemente, una vez llego a la cama se sentó en el borde.

Sus penetrantes ojos marrones me miraron con dulzura y serenidad, por un momento me recordaron a la mirada de Hera cuando nos encontramos con ella en el laberinto, pero esta se veía mucho más madura, como si fuera una versión serena y serie de ella.

—Se te ve agotada— me dijo.

Tomo el vaso de néctar y me lo dio.

—Cuando recuperes tus fuerzas ven a verme— me dijo guiñando un ojo con lo que noto unas largas pero bonitas pestañas. —tenemos mucho de qué hablar—

Luego se levantó y se fue dejándome un confundida y con muchas preguntas en la boca… quería hablar pero como si lo notara volteo su hombro y me dijo.

—Confía en mí—

Y se retiró.

* * *

Estuve un par de horas más recuperándome hasta que finalmente recuperé la fuerza en las piernas y me puse de pie, para ese momento el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja indicaba que ya comenzaba el atardecer, podría saltarme el paseo y dormir pero ya estaba cansada de estar encamada.

Cuando me acerqué a la ventana, casi se me va el aliento.

El sitio no era enorme, de hecho era pequeño, un trozo de tierra rodeado de… ¿Nubes?, eso es lo que parecía porque no veía ninguna clase de mar rodeándolo, más bien un cumulo de nubes alrededor de una orilla de tierra y arena que cambiaba súbitamente a las nubes, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles salvo un pequeño claro al norte con arco estilo griego junto a lo que pareció un pequeño muelle de madera flotando sobre montones de nubes.

"Una isla en el cielo" fue todo lo que pudo pensar, había un angosto sendero que bordeaba la orilla, mire abajo desde la ventana a la pared de roca que descendía, estaba en una torre de lo que parecía ser un pequeño castillo rodeado por el bosque.

Me sentía como la princesa de la torre en lo alto del castillo, lo cual me hizo sentir terriblemente incomoda… digo, no es que la idea fuera agradable, solo que no era mi estilo, abajo vio un pequeño jardín rodeado por muros de arbusto con dos sillones blancos junto a una mesita de noche.

Y en la silla de la derecha estaba la mujer… note que sobre el escritorio estaba mi camiseta naranja del campamento, la habían remendado con unas costuras ya que se rasgó con la caída que tuve.

Luego de bajar por la escalera de piedra circular dando por lo menos cinco vueltas (una gran altura) crucé otra puerta a través de un pasillo de piedra con varias cuadros abiertos que daban al exterio y cuya luz formaba columnas brillantes cruzadas que adornaban mi camino, me recordó al diseño de la catedral de Notre Dam, pero seguí caminando hasta llegar a la doble puerta de madera pesada.

Al abrirla entonces me topé con un tipo robusto forrado en una pesada armadura griega con un escudo pesado y una espada corta que se veía bastante amenazador.

—¡Intrusa! ¡Intrusa!— gritó alborotadamente levantando su espada y yo desarmada para colmo.

Antes de atacarme comenzó a golpear su escudo con su espada y dar zapatazos al suelo ruidosamente con sus grebas, el rechinido del metal me provocaba dolor de cabeza por la intensidad, si quisiera compararlo con algo sería con el ruido de una turbina de avión.

—¡Cory!— Apenas advertí la voz de la mujer desde el centro del jardín. —Es mi invitada, Dejala en paz—

El sujeto se detuvo quedándose tieso como una estatua, luego dio un paso al lado abriéndome camino.

—Puede pasar— gritó sin bajar el tono de voz.

Camino con cautela a su lado esperando que se volviera loco de nuevo y me atacara, pero no lo hizo así que seguí mi camino hasta llegar al centro del jardín… allí había una pequeña tienda circular de madera blanca y techo de un tono rojo ladrillo, parecía una de esas estructuras circulares de los parques que parecían miradores o alquila para poner mesas y sillas para disfrutar de una tarde libre.

—Toma asiento— me dijo la mujer con la misma voz madura pero serena.

Yo la miré por un momento desconfiando.

—Vamos que no muerdo—

No lo había la primera vez, pero al verla más de cerca su piel brillaba como si irradiara energía pura iluminando la pequeña tienda como un farol, sus cabellos castaño lacios parecían volverse color chocolate y sus ojos marrones asemejaban al castaño con sus irises brillantes.

Decidí sentarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto amablemente.

—Mucho mejor, gracias— mentí.

De hecho aún me palpitaba el hombro y lo sentía caliente, pensaba que las luxaciones sanaban rápido una vez eran recolocadas, pero al sentir que me dolía aún supe que ese ciclope me había fracturado el hombro, además sentía calambrazos subiéndome por el cuerpo… de hecho apenas había bajado y recorrido todo el camino, para colmo la bulla que "Cory" hizo al cruzarse en mi camino me provocó algunas migrañas, cosa rara por cierto.

La mujer me vio con una mirada suspicaz y yo me quede en silencio… como si ella esperara que dijera algo.

—Aún no adivinas quien soy, ¡¿verdad?!—

Trate de pensar, por un momento… pero los dolores de cabeza no ayudaban, me rendí y negué con la cabeza, pero la mujer rio tiernamente como si no estuviera ofendida por mi ignorancia (cosa que a mí sí).

—Te daré una pista— dijo amablemente.

Luego enderezó la espalda como en una posición masculina y engrosando la voz dijo.

—¡NO, ELLA ME PREFIERE A MÍ!— Dijo con una voz que se parecía mucho a la de Poseidón.

—¡TE EQUIVOCAS, NUESTRA MADRE ME PREFIERE A MÍ!— Dijo con otra voz diferente que se parecía mucho a la de Zeus.

—GRRR!— gruño con la voz de Zeus.

—GRRR!— volvió a gruñir con la voz de Poseidón.

Luego de su imitación cómica sonrió dejándome aturdida, traté de pensar… luego me acordé de la vez que visite el Olimpo en grupo de excursión con Quirón de niña cuando aún era una campista de año redondo, una pelea similar que protagonizaron los dos hermanos y que nos obligó a abandonar la sala de tronos a Luke y a mí.

—¡No puede ser!— balbuceó sorprendida. —Ud. Es…—

La mujer sonrió divertidamente… pero me levante de mi silla e hice una respetable reverencia.

—Señora Rea— Exclame solemnemente y con todo respeto.

Quería golpearme la cabeza por no haberlo sopesado antes… estaba ante la diosa, perdón, la Titánide Rea, La madre de los dioses.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Annabeth Chase— me dijo con todo respeto. —He oído cosas muy buenas de ti—

Me hizo sonrojar por un momento, por lo que decidí volver a sentarme.

—Esto… gracias por salvarme—

—De nada— respondió con naturalidad.

Eche un vistazo alrededor de ese castillo.

—Este es su reino privado— ella asintió.

Agaché la cabeza un poco.

—Entonces… debe estar al tanto de lo que sucede con sus hijos— le dije.

Ella asintió pero negó al mismo tiempo, aunque con un poco de pena.

—También se por la terrible perdida por la que estás atravesando— murmuró.

Pero antes de que pudiera llorar ella habló.

—Me gustaría que me dieras noticias de que como va la búsqueda—

Le conté todo con mucho detalle, así podía evitar pensar en mí… sin embargo tuve que tocar el tema del cetro dorado, ya que eso fue lo que inicio todo, la partida de Percy, el ataque a los campamentos mestizo y Júpiter, el atentado en la sala de tronos, el regreso de los tres ciclopes originales hijos de Urano y el ejercito que amenazaba con destruir a nuestros hogares y el Olimpo.

La Titánide escucho con atención todo lo que dije, arrugando la frente en algunas partes, sobre todo la del secuestro de Zeus, el lamento de Poseidón y el aislamiento de Hades.

—Ya veo— dijo. —Mis hijos la están pasando muy mal—

A diferencia de Hera, ella actuaba con más madurez… parecía no tener ese resentimiento oculto de la diosa por su familia no tan perfecta y veía a sus hijos por igual.

—Se lo que estás pensando…— me dijo notando como la veía de forma perspicaz. —Pero debes entender que ellos ya son bastante grandecitos para que su madre venga a hacerse cargo de ellos—

En eso tenía razón, aunque ellos nos tenían a nosotros… sus hijos, para ayudarles a resolver sus problemas por lo que ella sentía que nada tenía que hacer.

—Pero confió en ellos— dijo. —Y en ustedes— me palmo la mano al decir esto.

Aquello me hizo acuerdo a mis amigos, preguntándome como se encontrarían ahora… viendo que mi muerte inminente le había encargado a Jasón que los cuidara, seguramente repararon el barco y continuaron la búsqueda sin ella, eso sería lo más lógico, sin embargo su mente dictaba otra posibilidad, una que solo hacía que me sintiera aún más mal.

—Sabes si mis amigos… están bien— balbuceé.

Ella sonrió y asintió para mi alivio.

—De hecho no se han movido de donde los vi— me aclaró. —Su barco aún se veía bastante dañado—

Pensé que seguramente deben estar lamentándose por mí.

—De eso hace ya ayer—

¡Ayer!, estuve un día y medio perdida… pasado mañana se cumpliría lo que el sueño de Jasón predijo, y Zeus caería… junto con el Olimpo.

—Debo vol…— pero apenas intente levantarme hizo demasiada fuerza y el hombro y mi cabeza comenzaron a doler.

—Tranquila, no debes esforzarte aún—

Note un brillo a mi lado, pero para cuando alce la vista vi como Rea sostenía unos trocitos de ambrosía en forma de barra de limón, los comí y poco a poco el dolor disminuyo.

—Gracias—

Ella sonrió, era bastante amable para haber sido la esposa de cronos en su tiempo.

—De hecho te traje hasta aquí por qué quiero ayudarte— me propuso con un tono amable pero serio.

Alce la vista luego de que el dolor pasara, y vio el semblante preocupado de la diosa, como si tuviera algo importante que decirle.

—Antes quiero preguntarte algo— le dije. —Sabes que ha sido de los dioses menores—

Ella caviló por un rato antes de hablar.

—Mis hijos creen desaparecieron porque planear atentar contra ellos viéndolos débiles y vulnerables— explico. —Pero se equivocan—

Recordé las miradas de desconfianza que los dioses ahora relegados a su forma humana les dirigían a los campistas de las cabañas menores, haciéndolos sentir muy incomodos, inclusive yo también llegué a dudar de ellos por un momento, pese a que Percy abogó por ellos en la titanomaquía.

—Solo están asustados y confundidos— me dijo.

—Seguro creyeron que los dioses los culparían por el atentado— dije entendiendo su punto de vista. —Por eso prefirieron huir y ocultarse—

Rea asintió.

—Temieron que ellos serían los primeros en ser acusados…— aclaró. —Sobre todo Hécate—

En la reunión dijeron que la neblina dorada que debilito a los olímpicos tuvo que ser creada con algo de magia, porque eran muy pocas las fuerzas en el mundo capaces de hacer efecto en un dios y la hechicería era una probabilidad muy cercana.

—Pero yo sé que ellos no tienen nada que ver— dijo. —Hay alguien más detrás de esto—

Recordé el sueño que Jasón me contó, sobre la hechicera que estaba junto a Arges… la descripción me dio una pequeña pista, pero habían pasado tantos años y no podía estar segura de que sea ella, me sorprendería que aun siguiera viva.

—Lo único que debe importaros ahora, es encontrar y liberar a mi hijo— recalcó.

La mire con suspicacia recordando lo que dijo al principio, que me salvo porque quería ayudarme, recé mentalmente a los destinos que sea lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?—

Por primera vez la fe me dio resultados, porque ella asintió.

—Zeus se encuentra en el desierto del Mojave, en el Valle de la muerte— explicaba, las palabras valle de la muerte no me hacían sentir mejor, pero por lo menos ya tenía una idea clara de hacia dónde seguir…

Mucho más ÚTILES que las "pistas" de Momo.

—Los tres ciclopes están drenando su fuerza y pasándola a un huésped el cual intentan darle vida usando el vellocino dorado—

Recordé la ver que Percy y yo recuperamos el vellocino y lo trajimos al campamento usándolo para curar el árbol de Thalia, había resultado… demasiado bien, porque nuestra amiga había resucitado en el proceso, si el vellocino pudo hacer eso entonces no era imposible darle vida a un objeto inanimado.

Quizá sea algún cuerpo artificial creado por el hijo de Asclepio, esa fue mi primera opción.

—Pero… a quién pueden estar dándole la fuerza de Zeus, y más importante ¿cómo son capaces de extraerla?—

El rostro amable y maduro de Rea se puso sombrío y muy serio incluso a mí asusto.

—Tengo una teoría, pero no la pude confirmar…— balbuceó. —…Aun así, es tan tenebrosa, que es mejor que no la oigamos hasta estar seguras—

Aquello fue como un presentimiento de algo horrible por venir, algo mucho peor que los ciclopes, que incluso podía provocar escalofríos hasta la madre de los dioses.

—Está bien— respondí no muy segura de querer saberlo. —De todas formas lo sabremos cuando lleguemos—

Sonrió para intentar volver a hacerme sentir mejor.

—Eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que pensé, Annabeth Chase—

Se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla mientras yo me quedaba pensativa y un poco avergonzada por el cumplido que me dio, la verdad era que no había actuado tan así desde que… Perdí a Percy, algunas veces creí que no podría seguir, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, por lo que me deje llevar por mis ansias de venganza, trate mal a mis amigos, olvide la regla de oro de mi madre.

—_Ten un plan siempre y atente a él—_

Y cuando decidí ir sola a encarar a Arges, deseche por completo mi vida… al acomodarme mejor en el asiento sentí un papel arrugado en mi bolsillo, lo saqué viendo que era la foto que Sally me dio, la de nosotros en el baile de graduación de Goode.

Comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la ya arrugada foto, entonces sentí dos brazos que me envolvían, su aura de poder me hacía cosquillas y calentaba el frio que sentía mi corazón en ese momento.

—Ya… Ya…— me consoló.

Finalmente rompí en llanto en el pecho de la Titánide, mi tristeza era mayor que mi vergüenza pero a ella no le importa actuando como una madre que consuela a su hija.

—Lo extraño tanto…— sollocé.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes— me dijo. —Yo también lo extraño a veces—

Me sorprendió un poco con su comentario, haciendo que me olvide por un instante de mi dolor.

—Sé que obro mal— explicaba. —pero era mi marido después de todo—

No podía entender como aquel malvado titán al cual vencimos a duras penas pudo a una compañera tan amable como ella.

—Pero mi esposo Cronos se buscó aquel destino al intentar comerse a nuestros hijos— murmuró con pena y algo de enojo.

Pero Percy no se mereció lo que le pasó, era tan noble y puro… nuevas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas irritadas, Rea estrechó más su abrazo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego comenzó a decir.

—Sé que te duele ahora pero debes ser fuerte— su voz sonable más amable y bondadosa que la que mi madre tenía cuando visito en mi cabaña. —No llores porque se terminó, sonríe porque sucedió—

Aunque solo fuimos pareja por un año y medio, estuvimos juntos seis años en total… aunque al principio era un intercambio constante de groserías y frustración amé cada momento a su lado, Rachel nos decía que éramos como una de esas parejas de serie de Tv, que al principio se odian pero al final terminan juntos.

—Además eres joven, aún pueden sucederte cosas buenas en la vida— fue lo mismo que oí en mi sueño haciendo que me pregunte si no solo intentó curar mi cuerpo.

—Quiérete a ti misma como él te quiso…— dijo mientras se separaba de mí y limpiaba unas lágrimas de mi mejilla. —…Así como tus amigos te quieren—

De nuevo recordé que los había dejado solos en el Argo II, y si la Titánide me dijo que aún seguían donde los dejo entonces significa… sentí una jaqueca y un dolor de cabeza sordo de tanto llorar, Rea hizo un ademan de llamar a su ayudante "Cory", el soldado griego, quien se acercó a su lado.

—Sera mejor que descanses esta noche más— me recomendó. —Volverás por la mañana—

Quise protestar, pero la visión me daba vueltas mas no esperaron a que me levantara ya que "Cory" me agarró de la cintura y me llevó en su hombro como a un saco de papas, yo miraba a Rea incrédula como si le dijera. "¡¿En serio?!"

Pero ella sonreía divertidamente pese a tener ese rostro de mujer mayor y madura siendo la madre de Zeus.

* * *

Después de pegar los ojos en la misma cama en la que desperté me encontré en un medio de un claro de agua salada en medio de un desierto, luego mi vista se fue para tierra hasta llegar a una formación rocosa parecida a una montaña, entré por una grieta que daba a una caverna, me movía tan rápido que mi vista periférica era un borrón hasta que llegué a un espacio abierto sin techo con el sol de la tarde brillando y dándole un tono rojizo a la montaña.

Había una especie de altar en medio de ese claro dentro de la montaña, y en la cima de ese altar había un hombre de traje azul oscuro desarreglado y corbata gris sucia, su cabello gris suelto hasta sus hombros y desaliñado se mecía ligeramente con el viento, al igual que su barba gris y negra, tenía un aspecto enjuto, como si no hubiera comido ni bebido nada en varios días, pero su piel parecía brillar tenuemente y parpadear a ratos como si fuera un anuncio de neón averiado.

Ese sujeto era…

—Parece que el proceso avanza rápido— señalo un gigante de piel amarilla y gris parado justo enfrente. —Pronto Sr. Zeus el dolor habrá cesado…— le dijo Brontes.

Junto a él estaba Haru, el hijo mortal de Asclepio el dios de la medicina, tenía una Tablet en sus manos y tecleaba con ansias la pantalla táctil.

—Para pasado mañana el proceso se habrá completado— balbuceó señalando con la mirada un montículo de rocas detrás de Zeus.

En ese montículo que asemejaba a una cama de piedra había un cuerpo de tierra y barro, finamente moldeado tomando la forma de un hombre robusto y musculoso… además estaba conectado a Zeus mediante unos tubos de suero, llenos de un licor dorado que reconocí como icor, que se incrustaban en los brazos y muñecas del dios quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse ya que estaba firmemente aferrado.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que el cielo y las nubes parecían concentrarse en un punto encima de ese montículo y ese cuerpo, se podía oír un susurro en el aire como una voz, antigua y poderosa como si el cielo mismo intentara hablar.

Parecía tener un chaleco de cuero encima, pero al acercar más la vista me di cuenta de que en realidad eran cuerdas de cuero curtidas, cientos de ellas reunidas en 100 nudos ciegos que se ramificaban en haces de cuero que iban por sus brazos y piernas extendiéndose en equis alrededor de la cuenca e introduciéndose en las paredes rocosas de ese claro dentro de la montaña, no pude ver hasta donde llegarían porque me concentraban en el dios inmovilizando por unos amarres simples pero efectivos.

¿Acaso no fue de esa forma que los dioses lo inmovilizaron cuando Hera los convenció de rebelarse? **(1)**

A su lado había un gigante que parecía humano pero que tenía como bocados de espaguetis por brazos, al ver más de cerca vi que en realidad esos "bocados de espaguetis" eran brazos, 100 brazos en cada lado para ser exactos.

—Briares…—Exclamo el dios Zeus con la voz agotada. —…ayúdame—

—No te va a ayudar viejo acabado— le insulto Brontes. —Nuestra hechicera lo "doméstico" para nosotros—

Eso me hizo recordar el sueño de Jasón, entonces Rea tenía razón y había algo o alguien más ayudando a los ciclopes, pero aquel cuerpo gigante de barro y tierra detrás y unido a Zeus por tubos de suero me da MUY mala espina, ¿Será acaso eso de lo que Rea temía tanto?

—¿Qué hay con el autómata?— pregunto Brontes a Haru. —Ya está listo—

—Listo y programado según los planos que extraje de esa portátil, pero para que lo necesitarían…— se burló. —¿Acaso el bruto de tu hermano no pudo acabar con unos mocosos de 17 años?—

Brontes gruño molesto, tal vez por la burla hacia su hermano.

—Más te vale— dijo respondiendo a la primera cuestión. —Pero al menos logro acabar con una de ellos— volvió a decir refiriéndose a mí.

—Entonces… vendrán?— pregunto perspicaz el hijo de Asclepio, seguramente refiriéndose a nosotros.

El ciclope gruño antes de darse la vuelta para irse. —Solo asegúrate de que el proceso termine a tiempo— le recalcó.

Luego dio un salto para salir de mi línea de visión, como un Hulk amarillo y musculoso saltando hacia el paisaje.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como nueva.

El hombro ya no me dolía, aunque todavía sentía algo de cansancio ya podía caminar sin dificultad, el sol recién comenzaba a salir pero no iba a esperar ni un segundo, luego del sueño de anoche sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Estaba traspasando la fuerza divina de Zeus a ese cuerpo de barro y tierra inyectándole su sangre, o icor dorado, directamente como alguna clase de experimento médico diabólico y espeluznante, sin embargo había demasiado peligro alrededor de él, primero estaban los tres ciclopes cuyo único punto débil parecía ser la boca de su estómago, además de todo estaba Briares custodiándolo, recordé como el centimano venció a Campe durante la batalla del Laberinto arrojándole una montaña de rocas.

Morir lapidada no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer eso era seguro, Y después probablemente haya una hechicera escondida por ahí de la cual aún no conocíamos su identidad sin mencionar que también podríamos topar con el ejercito de semidioses artificiales creados por el mestizo a órdenes de los ciclopes y quien sabe qué otra cosa oculta tengan por ahí (considerando los inventos de dédalo que fueron sustraídos de mi portátil)

Pero ya pensaría en un plan cuando llegáramos.

Bajé por la escalera y de nuevo en el pasillo con ventanas iluminadas me topé con "Cory" el soldado hoplita griego sirviente de Rea y además extremadamente ruidoso.

—MI SEÑORA ME PIDIÓ QUE LA ESCOLTARA AL MUELLE— gritó.

Su voz eran tan fuerte y ruda como el traqueteo que ayer hizo delante de mí y casi hace que me vomite por el mareo provocándome además unas fuertes jaquecas, decidí obedecer sin hablarle nada… era o eso o que me grite en cada contestación.

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido me encontré ante ese pequeño muelle flotando sobre las nubes con el arco griego de adorno junto a la orilla, y bajo este estaba la Titánide esperándome.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—

Asentí.

—Me alegro— respondió. —Por qué tu barca te espera—

Señalo con su brazo hacia el muelle donde flotaba un pequeño bote simple sin vela ni remos, me preguntaba como navegaría, igual que como una isla podía flotar en el cielo y si lo hiciera ¿Dónde estaría?. Sin embargo tenía algo que decirle antes de partir, había sido tan buena conmigo y podría tomarlo como que me aprovechara de su amabilidad, pero para la batalla que se aproximaba necesitamos ayuda divina de una u otra forma.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— le dije.

Ella sonrió.

—Con los dioses incapacitados vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda para la batalla que se aproxima— comencé explicándole.

—¿Quieres que hable con los dioses menores para convencerlos de apoyarnos?—

De acuerdo, eso sí que me dejo sorprendida… Rea había ser demostrado no solo ser una diosa gentil y cariñosa como una madre, sino que también lista como su propia madre, quizá tendría un poco de los caracteres de Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Hestia, Hera y Démeter.

—Puedo intentarlo— afirmo. —Pero no será fácil… ni rápido—

Le dije que por si acaso, además le comenté sobre si mi sueño y el extraño cuerpo de tierra y barro que habían creado y al cual le estaban traspasando la fuerza vital de su hijo, recordó las palabras que Arges le dijo cuándo lo enfrentó por primera vez, que estaban "por su cuenta", pero luego de ese sueño seguramente estén tratando de crear algún dios al cual servir.

—O quizá revivir a uno muy antiguo y poderoso—

La mirada sugestiva de Rea me insinuaba algo, pero no podía ser posible… hace un año que vencimos a Cronos, Apolo me aseguró que la esencia de Cronos se había esparcido por toda la creación, le tomaría como mil millones de años volver a crear consciencia siquiera.

—No creo que sea a mi esposo a quien quieran— señalo la Titánide de nuevo.

Recordé la imagen del cielo sobre el cuerpo de tierra, la voz susurrante que trataba de hablar… sentí un escalofrío en mis hombros, como si el peso de los cielos volvería a estar encima mío recordando las palabras que oía de Quirón una vez.

"_El cielo aun quiere abrazar a la tierra"_

—PERO ESO ES…— se me congelo la voz.

—Ahora me entiendes— susurro Rea. —Parece que… "Mi Padre" …intenta regresar—

Y yo que creí que habíamos pasado por un infierno parándole los pies a Cronos, ahora esto.

—Urano, El Padre de la creación— balbuceé con un oscuro miedo en interior. —Tengo que volver rápido—

Comencé a caminar había el muelle hacia el pequeño bote con Rea siguiéndome detrás intentando pensar por qué los ciclopes querían revivir al mismo titán que los arrojo al tártaro la primera vez, era algo tan… ILÓGICO.

—Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir—

De repente sentí su mano en mi hombro obligando a voltearme para verla.

—Quiero darte esto— me dijo la Titánide.

En sus manos había una pandereta de piel de cabra con cascabeles dorados.

—Si necesitas ayuda, solo tócala tres veces— dijo sonriendo.

Lo tome, era ligero y al menor movimiento los cascabeles zarandeaban provocando un muy ruidoso ruido, sin duda no era muy modesto pero sin ella me lo daba entonces serían de ayuda, lo aferre a mí mientras subía al bote.

—¡No olvides esto!— exclamo arrojando algo pequeño y alargado el cual atrapé gracias a mis rápidos reflejos.

Era mi cuchillo de bronce, incluso estaba envainado en su funda, creí que lo perdí cuando Arges lo arrojó a la tormenta luego de aventarme contra la cubierta, no había palabras suficientes para expresar mi agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por todo— fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ella sonrió, se veía hermosa cada vez que lo hacía, y parecía algo muy natural en ella.

—Descuida, el bote te llevara directamente a donde estén tus amigos— decía mientras este comenzaba a moverse sobre las nubes como si fueran de agua. — No olvides mis palabras… Cosas buenas te pasaran!—

Eso último lo dijo con una misteriosa seguridad en sus palabras… mientras el bote se alejaba y ella se convertía en un punto lejano pude apreciar mejor la belleza de su reino, era literalmente una isla en medio de las nubes, el castillo de Rea se alzaba imponente en el centro y el pequeño muelle apenas era visible, pero si el arco griego y el enorme bosque que lo rodeaba a excepción de algún pequeño claro abierto.

Me volteé el horizonte nuboso pensando en la batalla que me esperaba, una batalla que tendría que librarla sin él a mi lado dándome seguridad, la foto seguía en mis vaqueros… pase un dedo por el rostro de Percy, la vista se me nublaba pero recordé las palabras de Rea.

"_No llores por que paso, sonríe porque sucedió" _

Un torrente de recuerdos acudió a mi mente, la primera vez que lo conocí en la enfermería de la mesa grande, nuestra primera misión juntos, nuestro viaje en el mar de los monstruos, el descenso al laberinto y la lucha en Manhattan, siempre estuvo a mi lado para bien o para mal, siempre me toleraba y apoyaba en todo… cuando comenzamos a salir experimenté la misma felicidad que cuando conocí a Luke y Thalia.

"_Quiérete a ti misma como él te quiso"_

Compartimos muchos días completos de felicidad en ese año y medio juntos, y aunque aún me duela él seguramente no le gustaría verme triste toda mi vida, aunque Percy se haya ido es como con los dioses, mientras uno los recuerde ellos nunca desaparecerán.

"_Él siempre estará aquí…"_ Rea me había dicho señalando mi cabeza. "…_Y aquí" _y luego señalando mi corazón.

Una lágrima bajo por mejilla hasta caer en la foto de nuestro "baile de graduación" como me gusta pensar.

—_Siempre te amaré— _

Alcé la mano con la foto mientras el fuerte viento a esa altura agitaba mi cabello.

Y la solté.

La foto se alejó volando rápidamente hasta perderse en las nubes.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos como un último resquicio, una despedida… o quizás… solo un hasta luego, por qué ya sea si caigo en la batalla que se avecina o por el paso lento y seguro del tiempo de algo estaba segura.

—_Nos volveremos a ver…— _

Las nubes pasaron mientras parecía descender en medio de ellas, el mar de nubes desapareció y pronto el cielo azul apareció con los primeros rayos de la madrugada.

El paisaje del lago Michigan se dibujó ante mí, y en medio de la enorme masa de agua había un pequeño punto dorado al cual el bote me condujo, al irme acercando mientras el sol comenzaba a elevarse de las montañas alrededor a mi este, comencé a reconocer la silueta del Argo II.

* * *

Frank se levantó del nido de cuervo, sentía el cuerpo rígido por dormir toda la fría noche con solo un chándal de gimnasio delgado y unas deportivas moradas, pero el frío iba con su estado de ánimo igual que sus parpados pesados y algo enrojecidos.

Aún no podía creer que ella había muerto… La profecía decía que alguien se perdería, pero nunca pensó que Annabeth le tocaría el cruel destino.

Jasón se sintió algo devastado por haberle fallado a Percy ya que le había contado ayer a tardes horas de la noche la charla secreta que tuvo con él un día por la noche, luego de que la tormenta desapareciera y la nave apenas llegara al lago Michigan para hacerle reparaciones, si por reparaciones podían llamarle a las parchadas en el casco, a la vela recosida con las sabanas de la mayoría de los camarotes o a… bueno no importa.

Su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, los cinco que quedaban se habían sentido perdidos y confundidos sin la guía de su amiga, y aunque fuera cruel dentro de una hora luego de desayunar (o al menos intentar desayunar) tendrían que partir hacia Ontario en Canadá, qué es donde Momo la noche anterior les dijo que debían ir para luego desaparecer esa mañana de nuevo y desconocidamente, alzo la cabeza sobre el borde del sitio de madera donde estaba parado cuando diviso un pequeño bote volador.

Sí… era un bote volador, ¿Un bote volador?. Tomo los binoculares que dejo en el piso y lo enfoco.

—No… Puede… ¡SEEEER!—

En su agitación soltó los binoculares que cayeron a cubierta rompiéndose, bueno no solo los binoculares… sino él también.

Se transformó en un pajarito para no hacerse daño con el impacto, aterrizando con gracia en el piso y volviendo a su forma humana para rápidamente bajar a cubierta, corrió por los camarotes gritando y golpeando frenéticamente las puertas, incluso fue al baño para ver si alguien no se había encerrado.

—¿QUÉ SUCEDE?— preguntó Leo.

—¡NOS ATACAN!— trató Hazel de responder.

Pero ambos mestizos notaron la mirada de alegría y lágrimas de su amigo.

—¡Es un milagro!— les gritó.

La puerta del camarote de Jasón se abrió, él y Pipper salieron al oír todo el griterío de su camarada.

—¡TODOS AFUERA AHORA!— Los cinco salieron corriendo aun en pijamas, y en menos de un minuto subieron por la escalerilla.

Al llegar a la cubierta vieron a alguien descender de un bote flotante con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras el corazón se les paraba.

—Buenos días— ella les respondió.

—¡ANNABETH!— Una avalancha mestiza la rodeó entre sus brazos, todos… y digo TODOS, estaban llorando.

En especial Pipper quien fue la primera en colocarse frente a ella y la primera en abrazarla, y muy fuertemente.

—¡Gracias dioses!— sollozó feliz. —No vuelvas a asustarnos así— exclamo en llanto desgarrador.

Annabeth no pudo evitar llorar un poco también mientras reía feliz pensando que la Titánide tenía razón, sus amigos siempre estarían con ella para apoyarla y consolarla.

—Perdónenme si los asusté—

Pero ellos no dijeron ni una palabra simplemente le expresaron su alegría de verla sana y salva con el contacto físico.

Jasón se separó luego de unos segundos, parecía volverse de piedra, Annabeth lo vio y pensó que seguramente se sintió totalmente culpable por lo que paso, pero ella sabía que no era cierto, de hecho que sus amigos estuvieran ahí frente a ella era prueba de que cumplió lo que le pidió antes de ser arrebata.

—Esto… yo…— balbuceaba.

Pero ella alzó una mano asegurándole que todo estaba bien, luego lo vio con una mirada suspicaz pensando en que tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

—Tenemos un dios que liberar—

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**(1) **En el mito original Hera, Atenea, Poseidón y Apolo ataron a Zeus a su cama mientras dormía con 100 cuerdas de cuero curtidas y anudadas, y la verdad no se me ocurría otra forma de apresar al rey de los dioses, ¿entienden? ;D Claro además de la que Rick menciono en el primer libro, (una red dorada creo)

**_PRÓXIMA_**_** SUBIDA: 13/07/13 **_

_**(UN COMPROMISO EL 10 NO VA A DEJAR SUBIRLO.. ASÍ QUE LO SUBIRÉ NOMAS CON LOS OTROS DOS EL SÁBADO, DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS)**_

Antes despedirme quiero darle MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS QUE HICIERON POSIBLE ESTE LOGRO:

_**Unbrokenwarrior **_

_**HardLohve**_

_**mirto30**_

_**yo**_

_**Ale Heronalde**_

_**nessa11997 **_

_**phonix**_

_**Ary Hyuga **_

_**Alexa-Angel**_

_**kaze no akuma**_

_**Lupiz Cullen Mellark**_

_**Sara Swan**_

_**Lyra999**_

_**viky97 **_

_**Viky **_

_**Anais **_

_**Auror DragonSlayer **_

_**Pieri Alea **_

_**anally30 **_

_**hermagix **_

GRACIAS!

Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL… SI LES GUSTA EL PERCABETH, ENTONCES AMARAN EL FINAL!.

NOS LEEMOS!.


	32. Como si estuvieras a nuestro lado

**Hola de nuevo!. Siento no haber actualizado el miércoles pero tenía un compromiso que no me dejó, así que al final decidí subirlo junto con mis otras dos comedias…**

**Bueno, los dejo con el fic. :) **

**AAH, OTRA COSA! Esta semana no habrá sesión de Halfblood Messenger porque voy a salir a un balneario en el campo a pasear con unos amigos… y amigas e/e (ya tenía escrito este cap y el programa de preguntas cuando me invitaron… sorry ñ_ñU)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Frank no podía estar más feliz, Annabeth había vuelto.

Se sintió devastado cuando supo la noticia una vez que Jasón logró detener los relámpagos y disipar la tormenta que Arges había invocado, pero aun así el Argo quedo tan seriamente dañado que Leo tuvo muchos problemas para pilotarlo, finalmente cuando el paisaje azul del lago Michigan apareció bajo nosotros respiramos aliviados ya que no había ningún otro sitio de aterrizaje seguro debido a las grandes ciudades que sobrevolaban.

Al final cuando todo se había calmado y nos preguntábamos que había sido de Annabeth… recuerdo a Pipper derrumbarse y Hazel llorar en mi hombro desconsoladamente, no pude decirle nada para aliviar su pena, incluso Leo derramo algunas lágrimas silenciosas, Jasón parecía perturbado y anonadado como si le hubiera fallado a alguien… como si le hubiera fallado a Percy, nos costó encontrar la fuerza para realizar los reparos al casco y la cubierta de la nave mientras Leo en silencio se fue a la orilla para conseguir materiales para reparar la nave.

Apenas si comimos ese día retirándonos a dormir temprano, solo yo y Hazel ayudamos en las reparaciones pero parecíamos no prestar atención ya que solo alcanzamos a parchar los daños más graves del casco, Hazel no dejaba de pensar en Annabeth y en Percy, estaba visualmente afectada, aún le costaba aceptar la idea de haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos… incluso esa noche no se separó de mí, ya que siempre dormimos en nuestros cuartos.

Aún recuerdo como lloraba pero a la vez me abrazaba con fuerza, como si creyera que yo sería el siguiente en caer… la besé y consolé todo lo que pude antes de ir a mi guardia, ella quería acompañarme pero le aconseje que intentara dormir por lo que se quedó en mi camarote.

Menuda sorpresa la mía cuando a la mañana siguiente a quien volar en una barca sobre una nube… y ahora nos dirigimos al este, al otro extremo del País, a liberar a Zeus quien se encuentra preso en el desierto del Mojave, en el valle de la muerte, pero ese lugar era enorme, lo sé porque realizamos algunas expediciones con la legión para limpiar la zona de la presencia de monstruos, el calor en el día puede llegar a los 45, incluso a los 50 grados centígrados, y caer hasta menos 0 grados en la noche.

Pero eran las instrucciones que recibió de Rea, la esposa Titánide de Cronos, nodriza de Zeus y madre de los dioses, fue impactante saber que la ayuda inesperada vino de parte de un titán y no de un dios, eso deja mucho que desear… pero lo que sí sabía era que la profecía se había cumplido.

"_**Con forasteros irán…"**_

Annabeth, Pipper y Leo viajaron con nosotros.

"_**Uno se perderá…"**_

Annabeth cayó en la tormenta y se perdió.

"_**pero solo así al rey preso hallaran"**_

Fue rescatada por Rea quien le indico la ubicación de su hijo Zeus.

Aun así me preocupaban las otras líneas faltantes…

"…_**tres cadenas han de cortar, pero solo una tragedia los liberará"**_

—Necesitamos un plan— les dijo Jasón a todos

Viendo más que todo a Annabeth cuya mirada parecía dar mil y un vueltas intentando pensar en algo… era comprensible, a pesar de que había vuelto con nosotros aún teníamos que lidiar con los tres ciclopes Arges, Brontes y Esteropes.

Y solo los destinos sabrían cómo diablos íbamos.

—La prioridad es liberar a Zeus— dijo ella.

Entonces nuestra estrategia sería el sigilo.

—Como la sombra en medio de una noche tormentosa…— añadió Leo graciosamente.

Pero solo recibió unas miradas sarcásticas, vi a Pipper temblar un poco… Jasón me había contado la visión que ella tuvo en Kaptopris, pero era sencillamente imposible que él siquiera le levanté la mano a su novia, lo cual de seguro la ponía de nervios.

_**...pero solo una tragedia los liberará" **_

Apestaría que esa última línea tenga que ver con ellos, así que hable para dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Lo primero será encontrarlo no creen?— propuse.

Todos asintieron.

—Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda Haz— le dijo Annabeth a mi novia.

Ella alzo un dedo apuntándose ridículamente, cosa que me hizo reír, luego Annabeth comenzó a explicar que en su sueño Zeus se encontraba preso con al parecer 100 nudos de cuero entrelazados sobre él y sujetos en cuatro haces alrededor de sus miembros, al parecer los ciclopes lograron "convencer" a Briares, el amigo centímano de Tyson de capturar a Zeus para ellos y que además aún continua bajo su control, enfrentarnos a esa maciza bestia sería como arrojarnos de frente contra un tanque.

Además parece que los ciclopes cuentan con el apoyo de cierta "hechicera", o como Jasón la describió la cual fue quien rompió las defensas del campamento y noqueo a Terminus, aunque no sabíamos aun de quien se trataba que haya incapacitado al dios de las fronteras y permitido que millones de semidioses sintéticos invadieran nueva roma por aire ya nos daba una idea de a que nos enfrentaríamos.

Además estaba el hecho de que probablemente los ciclopes estén tratando de revivir a su antiguo padre Urano, el titán creador, el primero y el más fuerte (incluso mucho más que Cronos), cosa que me costaba comprender, ¿que acaso él no los había arrojado al primero?, Annabeth tenía la hipótesis de que sentían la necesidad de ponerse a las órdenes de alguien, lo hicieron así con Cronos ayudándolo a derrocar a su padre, y luego con Zeus ayudándolo a derrocar al suyo.

—Debe estar en su naturaleza— añadí.

—Qué raro— murmuró Leo.

Pero Annabeth hizo énfasis en que si Urano revivía de nada serviría liberar a Zeus, ni él ni ninguno de los dioses podrían hacer algo en su contra, me preguntó si acaso ellos sabían algo al respecto, probablemente no.

—Será el fin de la era Olímpica— dijo Annabeth en tono amenazador.

—Los dioses caerían y los titanes regresarían— dijo Pipper.

Annabeth explico que no estaba tan seguro de eso, ya que al tener un ejército probablemente ilimitado de mestizos artificiales y a sus más poderosos hijos de su lado quizá no necesitaría de sus viejos aliados los titanes.

—Y yo pensé que con los gigantes ya tuvimos suficiente— añadió Hazel.

Ya era de noche mientras todos estábamos en el comedor viendo las escenas nocturnas en los muros del comedor, a los chicos cenando en el gran pabellón, luego yendo al anfiteatro a cantar coros con los de Apolo, las patrullas aún se mantenían alrededor de las fronteras que cada vez parpadeaban más y más, Artemisa aun siendo una niña relegada a su forma humana y Thalia lideraban a las cazadores en patrulla con algunos chicos de las cabañas.

Los dioses estaban a lo suyo en un nuevo edificio construido junto al área común, era alto y parecido a una cabaña por su arquitectura, a la de Hermes si quisiera comparar, era circular como un estadio con un par de puertas dobles a los extremos por lo que se podía entrar por delante y por detrás; Deméter sembraba macetas en el suelo y colgándolas en el techo del pórtico circular, Ares en la cama más alta de la litera pulía dos montañas de armas, Apolo escribía rimas en una libreta pero luego arrancaba la hoja y la tiraba en una montaña arrugada a su lado, Atenea junto a una mesa de arquitecto trazaba un mapa de batalla, Hefesto armaba pequeños autómatas sobre su cama con chatarra, Afrodita no dejaba de maquillarse o arreglar imperfecciones que debían ser microscópicas y que aparecían a cada segundo, Hermes continuaba dirigiendo su servicio de mensajería con sus hijos Travis y Connor, al único que no se le veía era a Dionisio quien seguramente debía estar en la casa grande.

De pronto un punto blanco comenzó a brillar sobre la mesa del comedor delante nuestro, pronto creció encegueciéndonos y en una explosión de humo escénico apareció…

—¡¿QUÉ TAL MIS NIÑOS?!— dijo Momo. —Ya estamos de camino a Ontario?!— Preguntó.

Le negamos con mucho gusto, luego observó el rostro de Annabeth con una expresión de sorpresa como si para él ella no debiera estar ahí.

—Pensé que habías muerto— dijo seca y tajantemente, sin ese tono de voz graciosa y pedante que nos ponía de nervios.

—Pues siento decepcionarte— dijo con perspicacia y como si notara lo que yo pensé.

Luego de quedarse mudo por unos segundos, algo inquietante para mí, habló.

—Y entonces… ¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó.

Cuando se lo dijimos de nuevo parecía quedarse sin palabras misteriosamente, como si le hubiera sacado la gracia de los pulmones, mas luego volvió a sonreír como el payaso que era y nos dijo.

—Entonces creo que es mi deber echar un vistazo…— Eso sí que nos sorprendió, Momo se ofrecía a hacer algo "por nosotros?!", luego de no haber hecho nada mucho antes…

…Ni siquiera por Percy.

—Pues sería muy amable de tu parte— dijo Jasón con notorio sarcasmo.

Y momo les respondió que era su "deber" como el guía de estos jóvenes y vivaces chicos, de acuerdo eso fue terriblemente incomodo, pero aun así me daba igual lo que hiciera… con la ayuda que Rea nos brindó de hecho ya no lo necesitábamos.

—Entonces me voy— señalo para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo escénico.

Nos miramos entre sí preguntándonos que le pasaba ahora, pero Annabeth pensativa se llevó un dedo al mentón.

—Bueno, eso es muy bonito…— dijo Leo estirándose. —…Pero ahora…— bostezó.

Pipper y Jasón le insistieron de nuevo que necesitaba dormir aunque él lo negara, es verdad, desde que salimos del campamento él ha volado la nave cada noche durmiendo menos horas que el resto de nosotros, así que dejo el piloto automático dándole las indicaciones a Hazel… quise acompañarla pero a mí también el sueño me vencía debido a la guardia que hice anoche, ella me pidió que durmiera.

—Dulces sueños— se despidió de mí antes de subir a cubierta.

De acuerdo, solo lo hice porque me lo pidió… así que me encerré en mi camarote y apenas enterré la cabeza en la almohada mis ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Me encontraba en Nueva Roma.

La ciudad fue reconstruida, de hecho lucía mil veces mejor de antes, como si fuera la antigua y real Roma… los ciudadanos caminaban tranquilos por las calles despreocupados viviendo el día a día con absoluta normalidad, el blanco de las paredes de mármol contrastaba con los techos rojos de las casas urbanas romanas, el anfiteatro estaba lleno seguramente con algún buen espectáculo, en el foro los senadores debatían sobre alguna nueva ley de la ciudad y en los barrios y mercados la gente iba y venía en lo suyo.

— ¿Estas bien cariño? — oigo preguntar a mi espalda, me volteó topándome con Hazel.

Lucía hermosa, como toda una ciudadana romana con su túnica blanca que resaltaba sus facciones morenas, asegurada con broches dorados en los hombros, con el cabello marron-dorado suelto y descansando sobre su hombro derecho, de hecho era más alta de lo que recordaba.

Entonces me miró y veo que yo también he crecido más de la cuenta, éramos una pareja mayor viviendo en Nueva Roma, lo sé porque al ver el tatuaje quemado en mi brazo noto las 12 líneas que obtienes luego del servicio en la legión que acredita el derecho de la ciudadanía.

Pero ella alcanza reírse mientras recuerda que habían salido al mercado para comprar nuevas cosas para el bebé, actuó con naturalidad y asiento dirigiéndola a ella y a mí al mercado que hay frente a nosotros, nos ponemos a revisar las marcas y los precios, ella ríe ocasionalmente, ya no tiene esa mirada melancólica y triste por su pasado o por su condición de alma fugada… no puedo evitar sonreír contento, al final acabamos retirándonos llenos de cosas en las manos; ropa, juguetes, etc.

—Estoy segura que al pequeño Frank le gustara— comentó graciosamente.

—No creo que deba llamarse como yo—

—No tienes por qué ser modesto mi amor—

Yo solo rio mientras caminos de vuelta a nuestro pequeño hogar sintiendo una sensación de paz en mí, por fin tenía la vida pacífica que tanto desee a su lado… pero cuando llegamos al pórtico de nuestra casa vemos a un hombre de traje oscuro elegante parado frente a las escalinatas.

Su piel pálida como un muerto con su pelo y ojos oscuros no me hacen sentir mejor, este posa su mirada en Hazel.

—¿Ya te divertiste?— le pregunta.

Yo arqueo una ceja, pero Haz se voltea a mí con expresión triste.

—Lo siento, Frank— balbucea.

Luego ambos desaparecen en medio de nubes.

—Hazel…—

De pronto la casa frente a mí se derrumba como si la derribara un terremoto, volteó para atrás y me topo con la ciudad hecha ruinas, columnas rotas, techos caídos, los jardines y parques erosionados, varios esqueletos adornan las calles, incluyendo uno "pequeño" que descansa junto a nuestra casa, mientras el cielo se torna de un rojo sangriento con figuras aladas demoníacas sobrevolando.

Suelto las cosas que trajimos del mercado, aun con la devastación frente a mí solo pienso en una sola cosa.

—¡Hazel!—

Me pongo a correr con una corazonada en el pecho, cruzo la ciudad bordeando y saltando las ruinas, finalmente llegó a la plaza principal sobre una pequeña colina, a lo lejos veo el campamento de la legión destruido y con algunas columnas de humo elevándose pero sin nada de fuego, era como si todo el valle hubiera sido arrasado hace semanas, veo unas nubes negras emerger de la colina del templo por lo que me dirijo allí.

Al llegar veo a Hazel y al hombre de traje negro parados junto al templo de Plutón… mientras me acercó puedo oír como él murmura.

—…Tú puedes evitar esto, pero debes hacer un pago a cambio—

Noto el par ojos tristes de ella justo cuando me paro al lado de ellos, intento acercarme pero Plutón alza una mano invocando brazos esqueletos que aferran mis piernas.

—Lo entiendo, padre— responde ella.

Grito su nombre desesperado una y otra vez, mientras Plutón invocaba una pequeña fuente vacía y gris para que se parara una persona, como un pequeño altar de sacrificios… Hazel mira a su padre Plutón suplicante, él me señala con la vista luego ella se voltea caminando hacia mí.

—Dile al pequeño Frank que lo amo— me dice pero yo no la escucho intentando liberarme.

—¡Haz… espera!— le grito con todas mis fuerzas pero no me escucha y se voltea de nuevo a su padre, en su ojos puedo notar como desea que ella suba al altar… me estiro y retuerzo pero los brazos no quieren soltarme.

Rendido alzo la vista para verla pararse en medio del altar sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente, como si me dijera que todo saldría bien… luego varias sombras comienzan a aparecer a sus pies y ella empieza a hundirse lentamente como un trozo de madera, algunas lágrimas comienzan a caerse de mis ojos mientras veo su cabeza tocar el suelo.

—Te amo…— susurra

Finalmente desaparece en el suelo negro.

—¡HAAAAAZEEEEEEL!—

* * *

Me levanto sobresaltado y jadeando pesadamente con el cuerpo aun temblando.

Aquel sueño era tan real, el valle destruido, la legión derrotada y a su novia siendo tragada por sombras auspiciado por su propio Padre quien estúpidamente le dice que con eso podía evitar lo que ya había pasado, miro a la ventana del camarote, los primeros rayos de la madrugada comienzan a aparecer pero ya he perdido el sueño así que me levanto y me pongo lo primero que encuentro a la mano (mi camiseta purpura y unos jeans desgastados.

Al salir me encuentro con ella en la cabina de mando de Leo sentada en su lugar, cabecea a ratos pero se mantenía atenta, tanto que no me nota hasta pararme junto a ella.

—oh, hola— me saluda afectuosamente. —Mira— señala al exterior.

El paisaje era desértico y llano, estábamos entrando al desierto del Mojave, en unas horas más estaríamos en el valle de la muerte, en la montaña del diablo.

—Debemos estar preparados— me recordó.

Pero no dejaba de mirarla preocupado, cosa que ella noto.

—¿Pasa algo?—

Quede en silencio por un buen rato dudando si contarle el sueño que tuve, cuando sentí su mano aferrándose a la mía me desperté, balbuceé algo rápido esperando no quedar como un tonto.

—Es que… te ves hermosa a la luz del alba— le dije notando los primeros haces claros en el horizonte, de acuerdo eso no salió muy bien pero aun así ella sonrió.

Luego volvió la vista a la consola pero su mirada confusa sabía que apenas entendía una jota de cómo funcionaba la cabina de Leo, con tantas palancas, manivelas y los controles de la wii.

—Solo tengo que vigilar que esta barra no pase a rojo—dijo señalando el medidor desbordada ante tanta tecnología.

Habíamos pasado por tanto antes de poder estar juntos, además de la gigantomaquía y el viaje al Olimpo, todo ese asunto confuso con relación a Leo… y ahora cuando al final creí que por fin podríamos tener una vida juntos pasa esto, y lo más raro era que el campamento aparecía así de por medio, una mala señal.

Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos recibido ningún otro mensaje después de la carta de Reyna… se supone que habían sido atacados pero que repelieron a los invasores, normalmente Reyna se habría puesto en contacto con Jasón luego del mensaje que él envió informándole que se uniría a esta búsqueda.

—¿Reyna no se ha comunicado con Jasón?— le pregunté pensando que ella tal vez lo sabría.

Pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera un mensaje iris—

Entonces Jasón tendría razón y lo que ocurrió (o tal vez lo que esté ocurriendo allí ahora) sea obra de aquella hechicera que mencionó, aunque existía la posibilidad que ella estuviera junto a los ciclopes, esperándonos, extendí la mano y cogí la de ella.

—¿No tienes frio?— pero ella aseguró que no, llevaba una chaqueta jean celeste con unos jeans del mismo color sobre una blusa blanca… devolvió mi gesto con una sonrisa mientras el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte iluminándole la mitad del rostro resaltando hermosamente sus facciones morenos.

Al diablo con ese sueño, no importa qué clase de peligro o monstruo se interponga, yo iba a luchar por ella… ella, a quien le confié mi vida en la forma de ese pequeño leño ahora ya distante en mi memoria, ella quien me dio todo su amor sin importarle los comentarios de nuestros compañeros ni de la legión, a ella quien se ha transformado en mi razón de ser.

Luego ella alzó la vista cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el Argo.

—Nos acercamos— señalo.

—No podemos ir con el estómago— le propuse divertidamente.

Una hora comimos hasta que en las paredes videos del aquel comedor diseñado como el gran comedor del campamento vimos como los griegos comenzaba a acudir a un punto de la frontera que se rompió como el cristal de un parabrisas dejando entrar a un grupo de 10 gigantes lestrigones entraba por la zona del Pino de Thalia, aunque no teníamos sonido vimos a alguien soplar una caracola y todos los campistas acudir completamente armados.

La batalla nos había acabado de despertar, sobre todo ver a los dioses luchar fue algo impresionante, aún no parecían recuperar totalmente sus poderes así que cuando se agotaron se armaron igual que los campistas y se lanzaron a pelear con Ares y Atenea a la cabeza, no pude evitar compararlo con una partida de captura a la bandera.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar— Annabeth ordenó y todos asintieron, habíamos repasado el plan en la noche… esta vez iríamos juntos a por todo o nada.

Una enorme cadena montañosa apareció ante el Argo, las Black Mountain, el cielo se arremolinaba alrededor de un punto desconocido en medio de aquel grupo de montañas frente al vasto desierto de suelo resquebrado, encontramos una rendija entre dos picos lo bastante grande para dejar el Argo II… cuando subimos ya armados a la cubierta Leo nos recibió.

—¡Tomen esto muchachos!— nos dijo entregándonos un cartón lleno de pequeño chalecos color ámbar sin mangas para abotonarse, guantes y botas de cuero café.

—¿En serio?— le pregunté.

Aquellas prendas se parecían a la ropa que usaban en el viejo oeste con botas incluidas, pensé que era otra broma suya ya que estábamos en el desierto del Mojave, pero él aseguro que no se trataba de ninguna poniéndose él un par.

Parecía un pequeño y moreno vaquero.

—¡Calléense…!— nos dijo al ver que nos reíamos entre dientes, luego chasqueó los dedos.

El chaleco comenzó a engrosar y endurecerse como si se volviera de metal soldándose los bordes, al igual que las botas que se abrieron por detrás solidificándose por adelante, un segundo después Leo llevaba lo que parecía una coraza de cuero ligera oscura con hombreras ceñidas, y las botas se habían vuelto grebas perfectamente ajustada a sus piernas y los guantes habían dejado sus manos para convertirse en guardabrazos que llegaban hasta el dorso de la mano.

—¡Wow!— balbuceó sorprendido. —Eso sí que es genial—

Leo sonrió orgulloso, aclarando que necesitábamos una pequeña protección especial para esta ocasión mientras se golpeaba con el puño su pecho dejando oír el sonido metálico por toda la cubierta del Argo, luego observó a Pipper quien ya se había puesto su chaleco activándolo.

—No me he olvidado de ustedes chicas— le dijo mientras señalaba con la vista el espacio que diseño para el busto, de lo contrario aquello habría sido muy pesado e incómodo para ellas.

Annabeth miraba su chaleco con una expresión de melancolía y nostalgia.

—Percy siempre quiso que inventaran ropa que se volviera armadura—

Su comentario enfrió el caluroso ambiente del desierto abordo, luego de un segundo ella se puso el chaleco y lo activo mientras se colgaba un arco y un carcaj en la espalda además de enfundar su cuchillo en un espacio en la cintura que venía incluida en la armadura.

Noto que todos la veíamos preocupados… más ella sonrió.

—No se preocupen por mí chicos, estoy bien— le dijo.

Su actitud me hizo darme cuenta de que al parecer ya no sufría demasiado por su ausencia, de hecho parecía haber un pequeño sentimiento de aceptación a flote, no sabía sentirme bien o mal al respecto, luego observé a Hazel, además de que la armadura la hacía ver guapa tal igual que el como el equipo laminado de la legión me volví a recordarme mi promesa silenciosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien Frank?— volvió a preguntarme llamándome la atención de todos que comenzaban a verme.

De nuevo me puse nervioso, pese a todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora todavía era normal para mí ponerme temblar un poco antes de una situación de peligro, tal vez sea una vergüenza para un hijo de Marte, pero ahora mismo debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos para no deprimir a los otros.

—¡Vamos a sacudir a unos ciclopes…!— exclamé. —…Pagarán lo que le hicieron a Percy— dije sin pensar.

Pero Annabeth sonrió desafiante, la verdad es que yo también deseaba venganza… Percy fue un gran amigo, desde el primero momento que lo conocí, siempre supo apoyarme cuando lo necesite al principio además de ayudar a Hazel con su maldición, de salvar el campamento Júpiter de la destrucción y de traer la gloria a la quinta.

Por las caras de todos sentí que pensaba lo mismo, Jasón se paró delante de nosotros.

—Hagamos una promesa— señalo. —Regresaremos todos con vida—

Pipper sonrió mientras que Leo fue el segundo en acercarse al centro.

—¡SI!— exclamo. —Qué importa lo que diga esa profecía… todos saldremos de esta en una sola pieza—

Eso debió habernos hecho preocupar pero en aquel momento estábamos todos concentrados en lo que Jasón propuso.

—Así se habla amigos— dijo Pipper entrando al centro.

Hazel y yo nos unimos esperando que Annabeth lo hiciera, lo cual no tardó demasiado en ocurrir.

—Hagámoslo por Percy— volvió a sorprendernos.

Todos levantamos las manos.

* * *

Si creen que ver un gigantesco trirreme griego de 200 pies de largo con casco de bronce celestial puro aterrizando en medio de las black mountain es raro, imaginen ver a su capitán desciendo y poniéndole alarma como si fuera deportivo.

—¿Qué? ¡Hay que precautelar la seguridad!— fue lo que dijo mientras bajaba el control pequeño de botones en sus manos mientras rodaba los ojos incrédulo.

Avanzamos por el borde la cordillera montañosa pegados al desierto, aquel paisaje era curioso, a la derecha teníamos la cordillera y a la izquierda el basto desierto del Mojave pero no podíamos entrar a las montañas así nada más, los estrechos pasillos y las empinadas colinas nos harían perder mucho tiempo, hoy se cumplían 5 días desde que Zeus fue secuestrado, quien sabe cuánto más aguantaría el dios.

Además el punto en el cielo que se arremolinaba hacia la cordillera, el aire se sentía extrañamente pesado y el viento parecía susurrarnos voces, como si camináramos por la cima de una montaña alta.

—Debemos encontrar la entrada que vi en mi sueño— señalo Annabeth mirando a luego a Hazel. —Ahí es donde entras tú amiga—

Haz asintió cerrando los ojos para concentrarse… he de admitir que sus poderes habían crecido exponencialmente, ahora podía sentir la geografía del terreno mediante la cual podía saber si había túneles subterráneos o pasadizos ocultos, igual que en el campamento cuando el monstruo que atacó a Percy se movilizo bajo el subsuelo del campamento a través de angostos túneles de tierra.

—Hay una entrada a 2 km más adelante— afirmó. —junto a unas… ¿Puertas?— balbuceó confundida.

—No recuerdo ningunas puertas— dijo Annabeth. —Supongo que averiguaremos más al llegar—

Y en efecto, luego de una hora de caminata llegamos a una parte muy empinada de la montaña con lo que parecía ser una enorme entrada horizontal bloqueada con dos enormes puertas de piedra verdosa, frente a ella en un espacio de 10 metros de agua blanca y repleta de sal.

—¿Y ahora como las abrimos?— señalo Leo.

Había unas inscripciones colocadas en dos reglones encima del otro junto a los bordes de la puerta, parecían griego antiguo, el primer reglón le entendía pero el segundo era ilegible…

—¿Entonces que dice el primero?— pregunto Pipper.

—Deberías prestar más atención a las lecciones de griego— señalo Leo cómicamente.

—Y tú deberías pasar más clases de esgrima con Clarisse— se defendió Pipper.

Jasón los tranquilizó y le pidió a Annabeth que lo leyera, pero ella solo parecía entender el primer reglón…

"…_**cristales gemelos, iluminan el camino"**_

Todos balbuceamos confundidos.

—¿Entonces tenemos que encontrar los cristales gemelos para abrir esta puerta?— por extraño que parezca, Annabeth asintió.

—O algo que se le parezca— añadió.

Yo me volteé hacia el amplio horizonte.

—¿Y donde vamos a encontrar eso en medio del Mojave?—

Annabeth continua entornando los ojos alrededor de la escritura como si se concentrara al máximo en leerla, comenzamos a deambular por ahí buscando algo que nos ayude la puerta era demasiado para que Jasón la tirara abajo con un rayo, y demasiado pesada para que Hazel pudiera moverla pese a estar hecha de minerales.

Pero cuando empecé a caminar junto a pequeño lago de sal y agua frente de la puerta encontré dos piedras claras y brillantes sobresaliendo del sedimento del agua, me agachó y los tomé.

—¡Muchachos, creo que estamos de suerte!— exclamé.

De repente algo hizo temblar la tierra, una pequeña oleada del lago de sal golpeo contra mis pies, y otra y otra, como si ocurriera un pequeño tsunami del centro… entonces me pareció ver dos esferas amarillas con puntos negros en su centro mirándome, como ojos.

—¡FRANK!— gritó Haz como si sintiera algo moverse.

El lago estallo verticalmente viendo cómo algo se elevaba por la superficie, primero aprecié un bulbo rojo con dos ojos y cuando se levantó extendió varios apéndices que arañaron la tierra seca a mi alrededor, uno de esos apéndices me jalo de la pierna levantándome en el aire, desde arriba me di cuenta de que esa bulbo rojo, era un pulpo.

—¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACE UN PULPO EN UN LAGO DE SAL?!— me grité mentalmente mientras me sacudía en el aire como un costal de arena.

Entre el movimiento vi a los chicos comenzando a luchar, Annabeth con su arcos disparando flechas a su cuerpo, Jasón golpeando con su gladius aquellos tentáculos que querían alzarlo como a mí, Pipper y Leo se mantenía alejados defendiéndose, que gran ayuda, cuando el pulpo comenzó a bajarme hacia sus mandíbulas afiladas bajo el bulbo de su cuerpo creí que me tragaría entero.

Entonces un chorro de sal del lago se metió en su boca, vi a Hazel con su Spatha en la mano intentando acercarse.

—¡ALEJATÉ!— intentaba gritarle, pero luego el monstruo me soltó cayendo en la tierra en lugar del agua con sal.

Hazel comenzó a ser rodeada por los tentáculos, olvidándome de mi dolor me levanté y fui a ayudarla, los cristales gemelos se habían roto con la caída pero me olvide de ellos mientras me convertía en águila, afortunadamente ella había logrado evitar se agarrada por lo que me acerqué a la cabeza del monstruo y le clave mis garras en los ojos.

Un aullido de dolor hizo eco en el desierto alejando su atención de mi novia, pero ahora esquivaba sus tentáculos en el aire hasta que finalmente uno me golpeo arrojándome contra su cabeza por suerte un disparo certero de Annabeth evito que me tragaran de un boca y Jasón había logrado mutilar dos de sus 8 tentáculos, tuve que volver a mi forma humana para aterrizar justo sobre sus ojos, descolgué mi arco y preparé dos flechas juntas, el monstruo aulló de nuevo pero no murió.

El pulpo giro su tentáculo sobre su cabeza y me golpeo arrojándome contra la orilla del lago.

—¿Estas bien?— me pregunto Haz sin percatarse de que el monstruo se nos venía encima.

De pronto una explosión de humo escénico apareció justo frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué onda mis niños?— dijo Momo dándose cuenta del monstruo a sus espaldas. —¡No me molestes bolita de pulpo!— dijo chasqueando los dedos.

De inmediato aparecieron patines de cuatro ruedas rojos en las puntas de cada uno de sus tentáculos resbalando a causa de ellos… Momo rio como descocido, pero el monstruo no había acabado y consiguió volver a avanzar sobre el dios quien chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y una lluvia de confite cayó sobre él como una montaña de arena, una vez inmovilizado hizo aparecer lo que parecía una palanca la cual halo hacia abajo.

Entonces el agua del lago comenzó a formar un remolino bajo el pulpo quien dio vueltas como si fuera arrastrado por la corriente aunque más bien parecía como si fuera por el agua de un inodoro, girando lento y luego más y más rápido hasta desaparecer de forma hilarante por un hoyo en medio del hueco que dejo el lago.

—Eso le enseñara a no robarme protagonismo—

Pero yo y el resto lo mirábamos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que no ayudaba directamente, quizás no con intención pero aun así…

—¡Y qué les pasa ahora!— exclamo sarcásticamente. —¿La manticora les comió la lengua?— rio.

Todos seguíamos mudos de asombro, hasta que Pipper se acercó.

—Gracias… por ayudarnos— balbuceó difícilmente como si se tragara su orgullo en el proceso.

Pero Momo apenas le hizo caso y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos a su alrededor, parece que tenía información para nosotros.

—Zeus se encuentra justo en medio de un claro de la montaña— exclamo. —Pero hay un problema—

Eso ya lo sabíamos, pero no lo que dijo a continuación.

—¡Te refieres a los ciclopes!— exclamo Leo.

—No solo a ellos— aclaró.

Como Annabeth lo dijo Zeus se encontraba atado por unos 100 nudos de cuero curtido alrededor de su cuerpo, aun si pudiéramos vencer a los ciclopes era imposible liberarlo directamente, ni siquiera el mismo dios ya débil en ese momento pudo hacerlo, al parecer los 100 nudos de cuero estaban repartidos en tres haces que se dispersaban alrededor del interior de la montaña principal de la cordillera.

—Si no cortan los tres haces primero no liberaran a vuestro Rey— dijo en tono de teatro barato.

Seguramente él sabría lo de la Profecía porque en ningún momento se la mencionamos, pero en esos momentos estábamos cortos de tiempo, el remolino de cielo más adentro de la cordillera no era una buena señal, además el aire se enrarecía cada vez más.

—Entonces debemos cortar los tres haces para liberar a Zeus— dijo Pipper.

Momo asintió con sonrisa divertida.

—Aún tenemos que abrir la puerta— dijo Jasón lo cual me recordó mi fracaso, el cual Momo señalo.

Todos vieron los dos cristales que encontré a la orilla del lago hechos pedazos, pero Momo se rio a carcajadas.

—Eso es solo un clásico engaño— comentó para luego flotar hacia Annabeth. —Me sorprende que aún no lo descifres "Chica lista"— exclamo.

Eso sí que me molesto, quería preparar una flecha pero recordé como el dios se había deshecho del pulpo y convertirme en artículos de fiesta no era una de las cosas que quería hacer en la vida, pero Annabeth decidida se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y entorno la mirada alrededor de los círculos.

Pero no parecía dar frutos, observó una y otra vez los reglones intentando ver una conexión que no tuviera que ver con los cristales rotos o que yo rompí.

—Hay algo raro en esas inscripciones— señalo Pipes.

—Si… es como si las inscripciones estuvieran parcialmente difuminadas— ella le explico.

Momo la miraba con suspicacia como si esperara la respuesta.

—¡_**…cristales gemelos iluminan el camino!— **_balbuceó de nuevo. —…_escritura difuminada—_

Entonces pareció ocurrírsele una idea porque metió la mano en sus vaqueros, luego saco un pequeño paquete amoblado rectangular azul y lo abrió, me acerqué a ella para ver mejor notando que en sus manos llevaba unas finas gafas de lectura.

—¿Y Eso?— balbuceé confuso.

Pero parecía tan concentrada que no me respondió y solo se colocó las gafas enfocando la vista hacia las inscripciones.

"_**sto ónoma to**__**̱**__**n the**__**ó**__**̱**__**n k**__**á**__**psoun ti**__**̱**__**n p**__**ó**__**rta" **_

Con un pesado ruido de roca rozando las enormes dobles puertas se abrieron de par en par, yo no entendí nada de lo que dije pero Pipper sí porque se acercó a nuestro a lado mientras las puertas terminaban de abrirse frente a Annabeth.

—En el nombre de los dioses, abrase esta puerta— tradujo. —¿Desde cuándo las usas?— le preguntó.

—Percy me las dio… aquel día— dijo recordándonos el día que partió, Annabeth miraba con cariño melancólico las lentes.

—Es como si Percy aun estuviera con nosotros… ayudándonos— le dije. Todos los demás sonrieron ante mi alegre pensamiento, pero es cierto.

Ella asintió luego me vio.

—¡Vamos a sacudir a esos ciclopes!— cito mi frase con un nuevo ímpetu muy distinto a la chica vengativa que como actuó hace dos días.

Yo asentí.

Entramos finalmente a la montaña recorriendo un túnel subterráneo por un buen rato con Momo flotando detrás nuestro siguiéndonos, sentí que debía ser el mediodía porque la temperatura aumentaba, el calor del desierto se podía sentir hasta dentro de la montaña, pronto comenzamos a sudar un poco hasta llegar una recamara pequeña, el túnel se dividía en tres grietas por tres caminos lo que solo significaba una cosa.

—Bueno aquí es donde se dividen mis niños—

Todos alzamos una ceja, pero Annabeth le dio la razón.

—Estos caminos llevan cada uno a de los amarres que tienen preso a Zeus.

La sonrisa triunfante nos respondió, aunque tuviera razón la idea no me gustaba.

—Son tres amarres esparcidos por la montaña— Momo volvió a explicar. —Deben cortar los tres para que Zeus se libere—

Si Zeus se libera, sería suficiente para arruinar los planes de los ciclopes, además así nos saltábamos la fea parte de tener que enfrentarlos directamente conociendo su poder, aun así no podíamos asegurar que los amarres no estuvieran custodiados, ¿y cada uno de los ciclopes cada uno de los amarres?

—Entonces creo que tendremos que separarnos— dijo Jasón.

Las paredes del lugar comenzaron a vibrar y unos angustiosos lamentos resonaron por toda la montaña, como si un gigante estuviera gritando… no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que eran los quejidos de Zeus.

—Sera que se den prisa mis niños— bromeaba pedantemente. —Parece que el ritual de los ciclopes está en el ciclo final—

Yo me uní unos meses después de la guerra de la legión contra los titanes del monte Othrys así que nunca pude atestiguar la fuerza de un titán, sin embargo Hazel si luchó junto con Jasón cuando este aún era un centurión de la quinta, y con Reyna como la nueva pretor… fue una batalla terrible, muchos soldados de roma cayeron pero lograron la victoria, Jasón mato a Críos él mismo y fue nombrado pretor por ello.

Sin embargo yo suponía que el poder de ese titán no debía llegar ni a los Talones a la fuerza de su padre Urano.

—Debemos darnos prisa— les dije.

—Jasón y yo iremos por la derecha— Pipper escogió el pasillo que iba hacia el oeste de la montaña.

—Leo y yo iremos por el centro— Annabeth escogió el pasillo que iba al norte.

Lo que nos dejaba a Hazel y a mí con el pasillo que iba hacia el este.

—Una vez corten los amarres…— decía al tiempo que hacia aparecer cornetas de fiesta, esas que suenan como el claxon de un automóvil. —…hagan sonar estas— finalizó.

—¿Y luego qué genio?— dijo Leo.

Momo respondió que él los transportaría al sitio donde Zeus se encontraba… así podríamos recogerlo y largarnos de allí con suerte sin topar con los tres ciclopes aunque también puede que ellos nos estén esperando en cada amarre defendiéndolo.

Eso sí que apestaría y sería malo.

—Pues no hay otra opción— dijo Haz.

—Oh… deberían llevar tapones para los oídos— señalo. —¡Esas cuerdas van a hacer MUUUUUUUUUUCHO cuando las corten!—

—¿No nos podrías echar una mano?— pregunto Jasón.

—¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente con el pulpo?— preguntó.

Pero Annabeth se acercó a él.

—Gracias por tu ayuda payaso— intento oírse lo más amable posible y casi lo logro, me sorprendería si lo sintiera de verdad considerando que él fue quien guio a Percy hacia…

Tal vez ella finalmente aceptaba que Percy ya no estaría más a su lado, pero ese no era momento de lamentar eso… debíamos apurarnos en liberar a Zeus, vencer a los ciclopes y detener el posible resurgir de un antiguo y poderoso titán, Momo carcajeo nerviosamente para mi sospecha, como si no estuviera acostumbrado al agradecimiento de alguien más… o como si tuviera algo oculto entre manos.

—Entonces los dejo mis niños…— se burló. —…Me voy al casino Lotus aquí a pasarla bien un rato— acabo desapareciendo en una explosión de humo escénico.

Annabeth se volteó a nosotros.

—Terminemos con esto— lo dijo con tanta determinación y coraje que casi se oía como si Percy lo dijera.

Todos asentimos recordándonos la promesa de volver todos con vida… no podía fallar, liberando a Zeus no solo salvaríamos al Olimpo sino a todo el mundo, el campamento júpiter se salvarían también y podría evitar mi sueño se volviera realidad, ¿irónico no?, pero quería creer en ello… Pipper y Jasón se fueron a la izquierda, Annabeth y Leo al frente dejándonos solos a mí y Hazel.

Ella tomo mi mano.

—¡Hagámoslo por Percy, Frank!— me dijo.

Reuní todo mi valor y asentí confiado.

—¡Vamos a ello!—

Finalmente ambos fuimos a la derecha… hacía la oscuridad de la montaña.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PRÓXIMA SUBIDA: 20/07/13**_

_Aprovecho para informarles que el Cetro Dorado se actualizara semanalmente a partir de ahora… intenté volver a mi viejas actualizaciones los miércoles, pero con Halfblood Messenger y Pregúntale al Mestizo me es imposible, además… así pueden recibir una triple semanal cada fin de semana para que puedan leer bien descansaditos en sus casas._

_A la historia no le falta mucho, de verdad._

_Después de la batalla para liberar a Zeus queda un último arco argumental más… ¿Supongo que ya sospechan de que puede tratarse? :D. En este momento tengo un perfecto equilibrio entre mi vida y mi hobby y no quisiera arruinarlo volviéndome loco._

_Voy a seguir el consejo de Anitikis por lo tanto. (Gracias por tu preocupación X))._

_Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana :)_


	33. Los tres guardianes

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Nico di Angelo no se encontraba de buen humor aquel día.

De hecho ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir a la superficie, así fue desde hace 1 semana luego de volver al palacio de su padre después del funeral de Percy por lo que se dedicó enteramente a las labores que su padre le encomendaba, bueno más bien las que su madrastra le decía… era raro, dos días después de que regresara al Inframundo su padre decidió salir y hasta hoy no ha vuelto.

—Parece que las demonios de los campos de castigo han decidido han decidido entrar en huelga hasta que hades no atienda sus demandas— le dijo su madrastra.

Nico la vio intrigado.

—Si vas a preguntar de nuevo por tu padre ya te dije que no volverá aún ni tampoco se a donde fue…— le dijo Perséfone con cierto tono de desdén sutil en su voz como solía usar siempre cada vez que ella recordaba que era el hijo bastardo de otra.

Pero el mestizo apenas hizo caso, la verdad era que con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar a su madrastra, incluso ahí en su propio y oscuro invernadero sentada con sus flores y frutas oscuras las cuales nadie que bajara al inframundo podría comer a menos que quiera vivir ahí con ellos.

—Me parece extraño que aún no vuelva— explicó. —Acaso está tramando algo contra el Olimpo— aquel comentario pareció ofender a la diosa, una de las flores a las cuales le paso la mano encima se marchitó.

—¡Típico!— se quejó. —Los otros dioses sufren un atentado y ya comienzan a culpar a mi marido…—

Nico arqueó una ceja, como si no se la tragara… siempre había pensado que un día a su padre le entraría la venita de la avaricia e intentaría algo contra Zeus, y en aquellos momentos sería una buena oportunidad para ello ya que el Rey de los dioses estaba desaparecido, gracias a sus vasallos no muertos es que ha podido mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría arriba, el regreso de los tres cíclopes (la primera generación como su padre le comento) los olímpicos encogidos a sus formas, la búsqueda que emprendieron sus amigos para buscar a su tío, y la ayudita que la madre Rea les dio cosa que ni de loco mencionaría a su madre.

Al parecer odiaba a su suegra, como todos.

Lo último de lo que se enteró fue que estaban dirigiéndose ahora al desierto del Mojave, además de ello no sabía nada… sin embargo tenía un oscuro presentimiento al respecto, como si lo peor estuviera por venir… no bastaba con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

—Iré a hacerlos… cambiar de parecer— Le dijo a su madre enfundando su espada negra en su cinto para retirarse del invernadero.

Una hora después el mestizo se encontraba cortando y mutilando demonios, no pudo evitar descargar cierto nivel de ira y frustración con los mandobles de su hoja del estigio, ni pararse de pie junto a su cuerpos y a los condenados que lo veían con más temor que a los verdugos que acababa de ejecutar pensando en Percy, ni siquiera él pudo vigilarlo durante su búsqueda, su padre se lo impidió e interceptó cada pequeño esqueleto de alimaña que envió, órdenes de Zeus fue su explicación.

Luego de su muerte paso casi todas las horas de su tiempo concentrado en su habitación intentando sentir su presencia… pero nada, era como si hubiese desaparecido, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire o como el polvo de los monstruos cuando son asesinados, también se paraba junto a la ribera del estigio con la loca esperanza de que apareciera, tal vez así se informaría mejor de lo que era la búsqueda del cetro dorado, o para llevarle algún último mensaje a Annabeth.

Verla sufrir tanto le conmovió bastante, para ser hijo del dios menos compasivo de todos, no iba a negar que lloró algunas veces… el recuerdo suyo y de Bianca le rompían el corazón, sentía que al perder a Percy era cómo perder a Bianca de nuevo, ella lo había salvado y dicen que cuando salvas una vida te vuelves parte de ella, responsabilizándote.

—Es solo otra alma más…— se decía así mismo cada vez que se deprimía, pero en el caso de Percy ni siquiera aquello se aplicaba, ya que era un misterio lo que les ocurría a los elegidos que enviaban en aquella búsqueda pero lo que si era seguro era que ni siquiera sus almas se salvaban.

Él ya las había buscado sin éxito.

—Mejor me vuelvo— se dijo.

De camino se puso a pensar en su padre, era extraño que un día después del atentado en el Olimpo él desapareciera pero era tonto de su parte pensar que tendría miedo de que los dioses le echen la culpa de lo sucedido, además esta lo sucedido en el otro campamento, la última vez que fue a visitarlos vio a Reyna dirigir los esfuerzos para atender a los ciudadanos quienes habían sido los más afectados, incluso Termines el dios de las fronteras quien se suponía tenía tolerancia 0 para las armas dentro de la línea pomeriana fue noqueado por una roca mágica ardiente misteriosa.

Recordó su rostro pensativo un día antes, le hubiera gustado que pensara en una forma de ayudar a sus hermanos… Zeus desaparecido y Poseidón triste, furioso o quizá ambos desatando un huracán tropical que ya ha golpeado parte de la costa este pero que hasta ayer se detuvo misteriosamente, quizá ya estuviera cansado o demasiado triste para hacer algo siquiera.

Debía ser horrible perder a su único hijo humano, Nico se preguntó que si él llegara a morir algún día su padre lo lamentaría tanto como su hermano lamento la de Percy… quizá la pregunta correcta sería si él lo dejaría irse cuando se había convertido casi en su mano derecha… No, qué va! De seguro él lo levantaría de entre los muertos para que le sirviera para siempre, Pero él ya había aceptado su destino en el momento que aceptó la invitación de su padre de vivir con él para saber más acerca de su madre, al final acabó convirtiéndose en uno de sus vasallos.

Pero a él no le importaba, luego de la muerte de Bianca no tenía nada que lo atara a la superficie, y luego con la perdida de Percy mucho menos… ya se encontraba en la ribera opuesta del estigia mientras decidió ya no atormentarse más con esos penosos recuerdos cuando vio la fila EZ Muertos abollándose y un tumulto cerca de la entrada del guardia de seguridad.

—¡Ya le dije que debe esperar su turno como los demás!— le gritó el guardia de seguridad no muerto al alma insatisfecha, pero el muerto insistió.

—Llevo 500 años muerto, ME NIEGO A ESPERAR UN MINUTO MÁS— se quejó.

Las almas detrás de él lo apoyaron causando molestias a los que hacían cola como cuando alguien se salta la fila en el banco o en el parque de atracciones, Nico suspiró resignado y se acercó a poner orden… Cerbero gruño amenazadoramente pero el muerto apenas lo notó y continuó protestando.

—No me importa si fuiste Jimmy Hoffa o CarloMagno…— le dijo el guardia. —¡TODOS DEBEN ESPERAR SU TURNO PARA PASAR!—

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!— Exclamo Nico no muy contento.

Una de las almas detrás del muerto que protestaba.

—¡Resulta que yo soy Jimmy Hoffa!— dijo.

—Príncipe Nico… estas almas creen que porque fueron "alguien" en su vida pasada pueden…— pero el guardia se detuvo al ver la expresión perpleja de su rostro. —…Príncipe Nico?!—

Pero Nico tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par viéndole, aunque en realidad estaba así cuando oyó al muerto de atrás hablar, se volteó hacia él con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro… se acercó y palpó con un dedo en su rostro, el muerto de mal humor la apartó de un golpe.

—Oye qué te pasa, qué mi cara no es mostrador— le dijo sin importarle que se tratara del hijo del rey de los muertos.

—Hijo de Dionisio, Jimmy Hoffa— balbuceaba sin poder creerlo. —¡¿Eres tú?!—

Al alma le pareció que la pregunta era bastante estúpida en sí respondiendo groseramente, conociendo a su padre no le sorprendió, luego se puso a observar a las otras almas que estaban junto a él…

—¡¿Leonardo Da Vinci, Hijo de Hefesto?! — balbuceaba sorprendido al reconocerlo, entonces vio a otro pero no lo reconoció.

—Yo soy… digo, fui David Webster paracaidista de la 101— se presentó al alma al ver que Nico no la reconocía… El mestizo dio un paso atrás con sorpresa y temor, Once almas.

Eran los once elegidos.

—Descuida, yo también aun no me recupero de la sorpresa— dijo una de las almas más altas que dio un paso al frente… era Ulises, el protegido de Atenea.

—De no ser por mi ayuda aun estaríamos tratando con ese pedante de Caronte para que nos deje pasar— dijo otra alma esta vez femenina, Cassandra la protegida de Apolo.

Nico se olvidó por un momento y comenzó a buscar entre ellos desesperado y casi fuera de sí…

—Él no está con nosotros—

Otra voz femenina atrajo su atención de vuelta, volvió la vista para encontrarse con el espíritu una mujer baja y delgada…

—Aunque nunca podremos pagarle por su ayuda— Dijo el alma Amelia Earhart parándose frente a Nico.

Nico cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, como si la vida le fuera en ello… pero nada.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo sentir su presencia?!— exclamo.

Amelia le sonrió al hijo del dios la muerte…

—Supongo que tienes preguntas que hacernos…— le dijo dando en el clavo, el mestizo ordenó de inmediato que el guardia los dejara pasar pese a los reclamos de los muertos que hacia una cola que parecía eterna, una vez dentro los once elegidos a la cabeza de Amelia.

Le revelaron toda la verdad, Nico no podía creerlo.

—¡Tengo que avisarles!— se dijo así mismo con determinación.

Al tártaro con el encierro, aunque su madre le regañe él debía subir a la superficie y avisarles a Quirón y los demás… en especial a Annabeth, después de dirigir sus almas él mismo a los Elíseos y de amenazar al guardia con mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo que acaba de pasar se dirigió de nuevo al estigia el cual lo cruzó rápidamente.

De repente cuando se encontraba a la entrada del ascensor que subía a estudios DOA unas sombras aparecieron alrededor de ella y le bloquearon el paso… de pronto se vio rodeado por ellas como un círculo de fuego oscuro, trato de atravesarlas pero no pudo.

—Es inútil… mi amigo— escucho una voz oscura en el aire.

De entre las sombras flameantes apareció una figura adulta con cabello negro alborotado como el suyo además de lucir pálido, vestía un chaleco oscuro de aviador con dos calaveras de plástico cosidas en sus hombros además de sus pantalones cafés, sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención era que tenía la mitad de la cabeza, cara, cuello y hombro derecho horrendamente quemados... como si hubiera estado parado junto a una explosión.

—Siento tener que presentarme ante ti de esta forma— dijo con una media sonrisa del lado quemado.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo loco salvaje, como los suyos a veces cuando entra en batalla.

—¿Quién eres?— le pregunto llevando instintivamente la mano al empuñadura de su espada.

El extraño sonrió.

—Aún es MUUUUUUY temprano para que lo sepas— le dijo con maldad. —Solo te diré que necesito de tu ayuda—

Las sombras alrededor comenzaron a acercarse más acortando el espacio entre ambos… al acercarse más Nico vio más de cerca su rostro, ignorando la grotesca parte carbonizada el mestizo sofoco un grito.

—Pero qué…?!— apenas pudo decir por la impresión.

El hombre sonrió.

—Pero eso te dije que lo sentía—

Nico retrocedió atemorizado, no podía creer lo que veía… el hombre comenzó a darse unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

—¡Aléjate!— le gritó.

El hombre alzó una mano.

—Descuida… No voy a hacerte daño— pronunció.

Pero Nico estaba tan aterrado que lo ignoro e invoco unos cuantos esqueletos fuertemente armados, el grupo se lanzó con espadas y lanzas a querer destrozarlo… pero el sujeto les apuntó con su mano y los guerreros se deshicieron y convirtieron en polvo.

—Nada de lo que hagas funcionara en mí, y lo sabes—

Para ser un hijo del dios de la muerte Nico estaba alcanzando su límite máximo de terror, ese hombre frente suyo, ese sujeto era…

—Parece que has descubierto la verdad, con más razón no puedo dejarte ir, hasta que no me encargué de dos cabos sueltos— sonrió del lado de su rostro, entonces se abalanzó sobre él con la velocidad de una sombra al tiempo que las de su alrededor se cerraban sobre ellos.

Y para Nico todo se volvió oscuridad.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pipper y Jasón avanzaron por su corredor en la montaña esperando llegar rápido hacia uno de los tres nudos que debían cortar para liberar a Zeus… aunque ella aún seguía diciéndose que separarse había sido una mala idea, sabía que no tenían opción, en unas horas Zeus caería y Urano se alzaría de la mano de los tres ciclopes, Arges, Brontes y Esteropes.

Había mucho en juego.

—Mira eso— Jasón le señalo el final del corredor.

Al cruzar el umbral se encontraban en un amplio espacio abierto como una caverna, solo que con un profundo abismo frente a sus pies y el techo de la cueva sobre ellos, era tan oscuro que no podían ver si habría algo mas adelante, como otra abertura o pasillo por el cual seguir.

—¿Nos volvemos?— sugirió.

Jasón se puso pensativo mientras ella se sentaba sobre una roca junto al pasillo.

El romano se puso a recorrer el borde del precipicio, como si analizara sus opciones, seguro pensaba lo mismo que ella, claro podría volar a través del abismo pero si al final no habría nada o sea Pipper se removía inquieta en la roca, cuando de pronto oyó un susurro proveniente de Kaptopris encintada en su funda la cual parecía ponerse pesada, aquello la puse nerviosa… muy nerviosa mientras recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que se le ocurrió ver su hoja.

Aun así decidió abrirla, su brillo broncíneo apenas ilumino su cara, Jasón seguía viendo hacia el abismo sopesando sus opciones.

En la hoja Piper comenzó a ver lo que parecía ser un abismo dentro de una caverna, muy similar a donde se encontraban… la vista comenzó a hacer zoom sobrevolando la oscuridad hasta que después lo que parecía ser unos 2 km finalmente apareció el borde con una entrada de roca, eso fue un alivio para variar… ahora Jasón solo tenía que volar sabiendo que encontraría donde aterrizar, pero no le bastó a la daga ya que la imagen se metió en el corredor de la entrada hasta que todo se puso oscuro.

Luego Piper se vio a ella misma acorralada contra un muro de roca, empuñando su daga hacia la oscuridad con una expresión de dolor y horror con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus rostro… y segundos después aparece su novio desde la oscuridad con su gladius apuntándole, alzándola y después…

Subió la funda rápidamente.

—¿Pipes?— balbuceó Jasón al verla sobresaltada. la hija de Afrodita respiro profundamente, había visto de nuevo la misma premonición que tuvo en el Argo II, Jasón puso su mano en su hombro… estaba temblando.

—Nada— aseguró, pero él aun la veía preocupado. —Tenemos que cruzar volando, el camino continúa al otro extremo—

Jasón abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿En serio?—

Ella asintió, no quería preocuparlo con sus miedos sino que debían apresurarse aun así, le advirtió que era como 2 km de distancia.

—¡Dos kilómetros!— exclamo él, luego se puso aún más preocupado… como si le dijera que tal vez no podría volar tanto o no usar el tiempo apropiado para cumplir su cometido de cortar el nudo.

Piper estrecho su mano.

—Si no puedes tal vez debamos— decía pero Jasón la interrumpió.

—Yo no dije eso, solo…— comenzó a decir. —…voy a tener que volar a toda velocidad si queremos llegar a tiempo—

Apretó su mano darle seguridad, ella asintió asegurando que confiaba en él, ambos se pararon al borde del precipicio abrazados fuertemente… no había muchas corrientes de aire dentro de la montaña así que debía llegar a toda velocidad porque cabía la posibilidad de estas se acaben a medio camino, como un motociclista cuando salta una gran rampa y se queda corto.

—¿Esta lista?—

Ella asintió.

Finalmente ambos tomaron impulso y se lanzaron de frente a la oscuridad, Piper no pudo evitar sentirse igual que su amiga Annabeth y Percy cuando cayeron al Tártaro en Roma, solo que en lugar de caer a la oscuridad, la sobrevolaron a la velocidad de un misil, Jasón arrugaba la cara por el esfuerzo mientras usaba la poca corriente de aire dentro de la montaña para avanzar, Piper sentía sus cabellos golpeándole la cara por lo que decidió enterrarla en el pecho de él.

Después de cinco minutos a match 4 finalmente el borde se acercaba, pero el romano jadeo profundamente y su velocidad comenzaba a mermar súbitamente, Piper ya no sentía sus cabellos agitándose… la corriente se había acabado.

En un movimiento desesperado el rubio arrojo a su novia como pudo al frente logrando que llegara al borde, ella aterrizo en la roca pero él no.

—¡JASÓN!— gritó acercándose gateando al borde pese a los raspones.

Y ahí estaba él, colgando de una saliente muy corta a un metro por debajo del borde… rápidamente ella se quitó la chaqueta armadura y la extendió hacia él al no alcanzarla la mano para llegar, aun respiraba agitadamente dejándole entender que había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

—¡AGARRALA!— le ordenó.

Como si sacara fuerzas de la nada, o por el encanto vocal de ella, el rubio extendió una mano y apoyándose lo mejor que pudo de su otra mano y piernas en el muro de roca se impulsó lo bastante para agarrarla, Piper comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas hasta ponerse roja, luego de otros segundos angustiantes vio su mano sobresalir del borde la cual no tardó en agarrar.

—Eso… estuvo… cerca— respondió con apenas aliento mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Él le devolvió el abrazó al sentir como temblaba.

—Estoy bien, descuida— trató de calmarla sonriente, cosa que logro luego de un rato intentando pararse.

—Recobra el aliento primero— le ordenó de nuevo poniendo su magia en su voz pues delante de ellos aún les esperaba otro desafío mayor.

Jasón rio un poco para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, obedeciendo además la orden de su novia… Luego de unos minutos continuaron a través del pasillo, aunque se esforzó bien en ocultar Piper se sentía muy nerviosa, no le había contado a su novio que volvió a ver la premonición funesta de él… y que seguramente les esperaba ahí delante.

Ante ellos se abrió un enorme salón de piedra, la oscuridad de la montaña se cambió por una tenue luz anaranjada que los hacía sentirse como si estuvieran dentro de una naranja, Jasón resopló como un caballo, había algo así como un humo en el aire, como incienso, Piper en cambio no sentía nada pero la nariz de él comenzaba a ponerse roja como si fuese alérgico al polvo.

—¿Te sientes bien?— le preguntó.

Aunque primero aseguró que sí luego señalo al centro de la sala de piedra con columnas de mármol dispuestas en cuadrado alrededor de las paredes… en el centro y atado fuertemente a una saliente vertical y oblicua de roca con una base de piedra caliza estaba un nudo de cuero curtido alrededor de ella asegurando ciegamente, la cuerda de dónde provenía flotaba sobre sus cabezas hasta meter en la pared de roca sobre sus cabezas.

—Tiene que ser este…— él dijo. —Uno de los tres nudos de cuero—

Piper noto que el nudo estaba bien tenso, como los cables de alta tensión que sostienen un puente como el San Francisco o el de Brooklyn.

—¿Solo tenemos que cortarlo?— balbuceó ella.

Jasón saco su gladius y miró en todas las direcciones como si esperara peligro, el suelo de baldosas de granito no parecía tener ningún peldaño o interruptor para ninguna trampa, pero aun así se anduvo con cuidado mientras él y Piper se acercaban con cautela hasta llegar a la base de la saliente.

Había algo raro en esa habitación, a Piper le recordaba como el salón de algún templo antiguo, con sus columnas de mármol, sus baldosas de granito en el suelo y el humo de incienso…

—Tienes buen ojo querida—

Ambos se voltearon en guardia apenas escucharon la voz, pero solo había una mujer muy hermosa de penetrantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro largo trenzado en una cola con hilos de oro llevando un vestido de seda gris ondulante con sombras como animales.

—Los estaba esperando mis niños— dijo con una voz cálida y afectuosa.

Había algo en esa mujer que le daba mala espina a Piper, Jasón apunto más cerca de ella.

—¿Quién eres?—

La mujer se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

—La pregunta más bien sería ¿Quién eres tú?—

Jasón frunció el ceño.

—No intentes jugar conmigo—

La mujer se rio, era una sonrisa suave y algo tímida.

—No tenemos que ponernos rudos— alzo las manos en señal de paz. —¿Sabes quién eres?—

Comenzó a caminar hacia él con total naturalidad, si temerle a la gladius con la que le apuntaban… Piper noto que Jasón rodeaba los ojos como si estuviera mareado.

—Eres un jovencito que aún no descubre todo su potencial…— explicó acercando más. —…no sabes de lo que eres capaz, Jasón Grace—

Jasón se limpió la cara como si tuviera algo en ella hasta de volver a apuntar a la mujer con su arma.

—Vas a atacar a una mujer desarmada— le dijo dulcemente parándose justo frente a la punta de su gladius.

El romano bajo un poco su arma, Piper detrás de él empezó a desenfundar a Kaptopris lentamente

—Vinimos a cortar este amarre de cuero— dijo. —Solo mantente alejada— su voz sonaba gentil y para nada intimidante, como si se suavizara con ella.

La mujer sonrió, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar… había algo en ella que a Piper le daba mala espina, la sensación de estar de pie frente a ella parecía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

—Te puedo dar lo que todo hombre sueña— balbuceó. —Belleza, poder, respeto…—

Jasón resoplo de nuevo, como si el humo del incienso en el aire le irritara, Circe parpadeo varias veces seductoramente, sus ojos parecían las luces de giro de un carro parpadeando.

—¿Solo tienes que hacer algo por mí?— envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

Lo siguiente no lo escuchó porque habló bajo pero con solo poner sus manos en su novio la irritó bastante por lo que con Kaptopris en mano y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a Jasón trató de rodearlo y atacarla por sorpresa, pero de inmediato su novio se hizo para un lado y extendió su brazo para atrás hacia ella.

El golpe la aventó al suelo a un metro de él.

—¿Ja-Jasón?—

Mientras se recobraba del dolor Piper lo vio volteándose, tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos azules nublados como si una neblina hubiera ocupado su lugar… su gladius ahora apuntaba hacia ella.

—¡Jasón!—

La mujer de ojos verdes sonrió perversamente.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

En el lado este de la montaña, Hazel y Frank continuaron avanzando por el estrecho pasillo durante unos 20 minutos aproximadamente… Frank no dejaba de ver de reojo a su novia, la expresión de esta lucía segura y animada luego de la promesa que se hicieron de volver sanos y salvos.

Aun así no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo, y en la idea terrible idea de perderla.

—¿Tengo algo en mi cara?— pregunto la chica de color.

Frank se sobresaltó sonriendo tímidamente luego.

—Nada, solo…— mas no supo que mentira decir.

Pero Hazel solo sonrió diciéndole que estaba bien, Frank se sonrojo… se veía tan linda cuando reía.

—Mira eso— ella señalo.

El pasillo finalmente se abrió en una enorme camera con un pasillo estrecho rodeado por dos canales de agua vertidas a través de varios hoyos elevados a cinco metros del nivel, al fondo el pasillo terminaba en un cuadrado de piedra como una plataforma rodeaba por un cuadrado de agua unida a los canales, frente a esa plataforma con piscina había la entrada de otra cueva, pero no había que buscar dentro de ella.

—¡AHÍ ESTA!— señalo Frank.

Más allá delante de la piscina con plataforma y frente a la cueva había una gruesa cuerda de cuero curtido que salía del techo rocoso y se metía en el agua, entre ella y donde estaban habría por lo menos 40 metros solo tenían que cruzar por el pasillo en medio de los canales de roca con agua…

Pero las cosas no son siempre fáciles.

—Oye… Haz?—

El balbuceó de Frank volvió a llamar la atención de la romana quien alzo una ceja hacia él.

—Has tenido…— empezó a decir nervioso. —…sueños extraños últimamente—

Se quedó pensativa por un rato pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tu sí?— le devolvió la pregunta.

Por un momento se sintió tentando de contarle lo que vio, el campamento júpiter arrasado, su sueño de una familia destrozado y a Plutón pidiéndole que se sacrifique para salvarnos… con la preocupación que ahora tenían por cortar el amarre y salvar a Júpiter pensó que lo mejor sería guardárselo para él por el momento, no tenía caso reventarle la cabeza con nuevas preocupaciones.

—Solo con el campamento siendo atacado— mintió, describiendo los mismos detalles que la carta de Reyna, Hazel se puso un poco triste de pensar en ello, genial.

Bien hecho Frank Zhang, si tu intención era no agobiarla aún más fracasaste miserablemente.

—Estarán bien— aseguró con renovada confianza. —Dakota y la quinta ayudaran a proteger el campamento y a Nueva Roma— sus enérgicas palabras también comenzaron a darle confianza a él también.

Frank estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Por ahora debemos ocuparnos de esto primero— él continúo. —después pensaremos algo con Jasón… y quizás nuestros nuevos amigos nos ayuden—

Hazel volvió a sonreír.

La verdad es que era agradable verla lucir así, aun recordaba durante el viaje que realizaron en el Argo II hacia el Olimpo como ella siempre lucía preocupada y angustiada por lo que sea, en eso ella y Piper se parecían, verla encarar esta dificultad con mejor ánimo que antes era reconfortante para él.

—Démonos pri…— balbuceó dando un paso hacia el pasillo entre los canales.

Frank sintió un chispazo de alerta en su cabeza, la baldosa que ella piso hundiéndose en el suelo fue una confirmación.

—¡Abajo!— Frank reaccionó por puro instinto.

Ambos sintieron como algo voló sobre ellos a la velocidad de un disparo, luego una explosión de agua los salpico desde la izquierda, alzaron la vista para ver una gran estaca de piedra clavada en el canal a su costado, ambos voltearon al hoyo a su derecha, seguramente salió de ahí cuando ella activo el mecanismo.

—Danos un respiro por favor— le dijo a la habitación.

Obtuvo silencio en respuesta, ambos regresaron al comienzo del pasillo, dándose cuenta recién que el cuadrado de roca que Hazel había pisado se levantó de nuevo dejando el pasillo tal y como estaba, examinaron sus opciones.

—El suelo debe estar segmentando para activar alguna trampa al pisar el mecanismo correcto— explico Hazel.

Frank se sentía como una película de Indiana Jones, con la cuerda de cuero tan gruesa como la soga de amarre de un crucero al final del pasillo como el tesoro oculto que tenían que robar… o cortar en este caso.

—¿Alguna idea?— le pregunto.

Si Arión estuviera con ella podría cruzar a toda velocidad el pasillo dijo ella, por desgracia al espíritu salvaje no le gustaba estaba encerrado bajo tierra, el tiempo corría, sentían que cada minuto acercaba a Júpiter a su inminente caída, y por supuesto al fin de la civilización occidental.

—Cuando pise la baldosa sentía una sensación hueca debajo de esta— comentó ella. —Podrías convertirte en ratón o pájaro y atravesar fácilmente— un buen punto, pero la idea era cruzar juntos, además Frank pensó que seguramente necesitaría su ayuda para cortar el amarre… frustrado el romano tomo una pequeña roca y la arrojó al pasillo.

No ocurrió nada… lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Viste eso?— dijo ella.

Claro que Frank lo vio, quizá probar algo así que tomo una roca más grande y la aventó… a medio pasillo la roca hundió otro cuadrado de suelo y dos estacas se dispararon como balas de los hoyos que expelían agua incrustándose en los canales llenos.

—Entonces el peso correcto, como el de una persona…— decía. —…activa el mecanismo—

Hazel se rasco la cabeza.

—Eso solo me confunde—

Pero entonces a Frank se le prendió un bombillo…

—Se me ocurre algo— Después de explicar su plan Hazel no pudo evitar reprimir una risita causando el sonrojo de su novio, pero podría funcionar, inmediatamente Frank se transformó en un pajarillo, tomo una piedrita con su pico y luego voló hasta aterrizar en el primer segmento del pasillo… ningún mecanismo se activó, entonces comenzó a golpear con la piedrita el suelo.

Duro… duro… hueco.

Entonces señalo con su pico a la derecha, Hazel alzo un pie y un poco asustada piso en el sitio indicado… la tierra no se hundió.

—Genial— le murmuró el cumplido al pajarito.

Frank volvió a golpear con la roca en su pico el suelo tanteando el camino, al ser liviano su peso no hundía el piso por lo que ninguna trampa se activaba, cuando se topaba con un ruido hueco significaba que allí había un mecanismo activador y le señalaba a Hazel para que rodeara el pequeño espacio.

Repitieron la misma maniobra durante los 10 minutos que les tomó cruzar el largo pasillo de 40 metros hasta quedar finalmente del lado seguro.

—¡Estuviste asombroso!— le dijo Hazel para luego darle un profundo beso una vez que él regresó a su forma humana.

El romano balbuceaba como idiotizado sonriendo embobado además.

—Esto… será mejor que cortemos esa cosa deprisa—

Hazel se rio.

Ambos finalmente llegaron a la piscina con la plataforma de piedra dentro de la enorme recámara… Hazel vio el nudo que debían cortar, seguramente debía encontrarse dentro del agua, mas Frank solo veía la enorme cueva que se alzaba detrás de la soga de cuero que de cerca lucía tan gruesa como los cables de suspensión de un puente enorme, supongo que así lograba contener la enorme fuerza del rey de los dioses.

—Bueno, supongo que habrá que aguantar la respiración— Frank comenzaba a quitarse las botas cuando Hazel sintió como las paredes del túnel temblaban ligeramente…

De pronto una gigantesca cabeza de reptil se asomó silenciosamente por la derecha de la cuerda de cuero.

—¡CUIDADO!— le gritó a su novio.

Frank apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear y reaccionar, la cabeza del reptil se hundió en el suelo de roca de la plataforma formando un hoyo ancho, el romano había perdido una de sus botas pero logro moverse de ahí justo a tiempo antes de convertirse en un bocado romano.

Sus ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas enfocaron a ambos, Hazel desenvaino su espada y Frank su arco… de pronto otra cabeza de reptil se asomó por la izquierda, y luego otra por la derecha y de nuevo otra por la izquierda.

—Una, dos, tres…— Frank contaba. —¡…SEIS CABEZAS!— exclamo.

El monstruo tenía el cuerpo de una iguana pero con seis cabezas con aletas membranosas a los costados unidos por largos cuellos reptilescos a su cuerpo sobresaliendo por el agua.

—¡Eso es una hidra!— afirmo Hazel.

La hidra rugió con fiereza.

—Creo que es la _Hidra de Lerna_ original— Frank añadió con sarcasmo luego de recordar la imagen de uno de los libros sobre monstruos del campamento.

El monstruo cargó contra ellos.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Annabeth y Leo avanzaron por el norte a través de un kilómetro de pasillo rocoso.

La rubia no dejaba de agarrarse el paquete de lentes en su bolsillo, como si temiera que se le cayera de él y se rompiera…le había ayudado a descifrar el código en la entrada, ahora todos estaban buscando los tres nudos de cuero que sujetaban el amarre de cuero que apresaba a Zeus, igual que en el mito, solo que en él Briares, con la enorme fuerza de sus 100 brazos liberaba a Zeus.

Pero ahora el hecatonquiró parecía ser controlado por los ciclopes, si llegaban a enfrentársele… tendrían problemas.

Por el momento Annabeth no pensaba en ello, sino que ese fue el regalo de Percy antes de partir a la búsqueda del cetro dorado, cuando se las puso y descifró el código sintió como si Percy estuviera a su lado dándole confianza y seguridad, como lo fue antes… aquello le recordó las palabras de Rea.

_El siempre estará aquí… _señalando su cabeza. _Y aquí… _señalando su corazón.

Y aunque él ya no esté a su lado ella continuaría con su vida atesorando los buenos momentos que compartieron juntos, solo así le daría significado a su sacrificio.

—¿Te encuentras bien amiga?— le pregunta Leo.

Annabeth lo mira curioso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— le devuelve la pregunta.

Leo le sonríe divertidamente, como si intentara animar el frio ambiente entre ellos.

—Es que andas muy callada y MUY pensativa—

Ella mira al frente.

—Solo recordaba…—

Con solo oír eso Leo no pregunto más, no quería ser el tipo aguafiestas o mata ánimos, iba contra sus principios.

—Mira ahí delante— ella señalo, el pasillo terminaba en un espacio abierto dentro de la montaña.

Lo primero que vieron fue la estatua… una enorme estatua de 6 metros, aunque seguramente serían 14 o más ya que la estatua estaba sentada, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus seis brazos, tres a cada lado del cuerpo, parecía estar hecha de piedra y metal, tenía su chapaje incompleto ya que revelaba engranajes de bronce y madera aunque muy oxidados, además de tener una cabeza enorme, parecía una de esas enormes estatuas de dioses hindús con seis brazos.

Frente a este había pozo de piedra volcánica al rojo vivo… así es, piedra volcánica, con pequeña volutas de cenizas flotando.

—¡GENIAL!— dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

No había cuerdas, ni puentes ni escaleras ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera ayudarles a cruzar, al menos ninguna que pudiera ayudar a Annabeth a cruzar… por su parte Leo creyó que podría atravesarla, aunque nunca había pisado lava antes no era muy diferente de las fundidoras de acero en las fraguas de su cabaña.

Más allá de la "piscina de lava" estaba el amarre de cuero, saliendo de una esquina del techo y enterrándose en un espacio abierto redondo y con gradas circulares rodeándolo, unos haces de luz broncínea brillaba sobre el iluminando parte de la cueva.

—¿Bueno… que se le va a hacer?—

Leo se acercó a ella y le ofreció la espalda.

—Leo…—

El moreno rio.

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa— le dijo animadamente.

Annabeth sonrió.

Si alguna vez han jugado en la playa a una pelea de dos contra dos cargando a su compañero sobre sus hombros mientras este intenta derribar al que está encima del otro, así es como se sentían Leo y Annabeth mientras el primero cargaba a la segunda en sus hombros mientras ambos avanzaban sobre el pozo de piedra volcánica.

—Hace mucho calor— ella señalo.

Pero Leo trataba de no distraerse demasiado con las piernas de ella alrededor de sus hombros y cabeza, menos mal que podía resistir aquella piedra al rojo vivo era como caminar sobre carbón para él, aunque sin quemarse… de pronto las pequeñas volutas de ceniza roja comenzaron a flotar alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó.

Annabeth vio una de esas volar a su hombro y posarse, entonces noto que la voluta aleteba.

—¿Uh?—

De pronto empezó a encenderse.

—¡DIABLOS!—

Leo sintió a la rubia sacudirse, alzo la vista y vio cómo se palmeaba el hombro en llamas.

—¿Qué paso?— le pregunta.

Las volutas de fuego no eran volutas en realidad, sino luciérnagas… luciérnagas de fuego.

—¿Luciérnagas de fuego?— dijo incrédula Annabeth sin dejar de sacudirse como unos infernales mosquitos malvados

—Son insectos molestos que se crean de las chispas de las forjas de mi padre— le dijo. —Una vez les regalo unas cuantas a Platón— La chaqueta de ella pronto comenzó a prenderse.

—¡ANNABETH!— comenzaba a sacudirse en sus hombros, ahora Leo se balanceaba de un lado a otro esforzándose por no perder el equilibrio y dejar caer a su amiga a una muerte segura.

Y si no la mataba la caída, de seguro lo harían las luciérnagas… de pronto se sintió igual que en los campos de fresas en llamas del campamento siendo quemados por Brontes, a pesar de haber sido inmune al fuego no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, todos los campos de fresas y gran parte del bosque fueron quemados, muchos sátiros y hermosas ninfas murieron además de que muchos campistas sufrieron quemaduras, sin que pudiera protegerlos.

—¡Activa el chaleco!— le ordenó.

Annabeth chasqueó los dedos y el chaleco negro de vaquero se solidifico y volvió en una coraza de bronce, las llamas se apagaron.

—¡CORRE!— ella grito.

Leo echo carrera intentando cruzar rápido el pozo de fuego, pero las luciérnagas de fuego se agruparon frente a él, Leo no podía cruzar sin que Annabeth terminara carbonizada en el camino así que intento rodearlas pero estas se interpusieron en su camino, con cada vadeo que intentaba ellas se entrometían, pronto los dos se vieron rodeados por un círculo de ellas, Annabeth saco su cuchillo pero Leo dudo que pudiera hacer algo contra ellas.

Los insectos comenzaron a cerrar el círculo sobre ellos.

—¡Maldición!— balbuceó ella apuntando a todas partes.

Ya casi estaban sobre ellos, por supuesto que el hijo de Hefesto saldría ileso de ellas… pero Annabeth acabaría rostizada como pollo frito, no podía dejar que eso pasara, jamás podría dar la cara de nuevo a sus amigos ni tampoco podría mirarse al espejo de nuevo sabiendo que no pudo proteger a la novia de su difunto amigo.

—Asegúrate de cortar la cuerda…— le dijo ella en un tono amable, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Las luciérnagas se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

—¡ALTOOOOO!— fue lo único que se le ocurrió, gritándoles y cerrando los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Después de unos segundos más ambos abrieron los ojos, la pared de insectos infernales voladores se detuvo a centímetros de sus caras, flotando inerte.

—¿Eh?— balbuceó Annabeth sorprendida.

Leo no dejaba de parpadear, era como si los bichitos le obedecieran… en aquel momento se sintió enormemente agradecido de ser hijo de su padre, entonces las luciérnagas comenzaron a zumbar agresivamente.

—¡QUIETAS!— Les ordenó de nuevo, a lo que obedecieron.

Annabeth palmeó los hombros de su amigo encima de él y ambos continuaron avanzando, los bichos de fuego abrieron un pasillo mientras Leo alzaba una mano, finalmente llegaron a la orilla y dejo a su amiga en el suelo seguro, luego les ordenó a los bichos que se retiraran.

—Buen control— ella le alabó a lo que el mestizo sonrió inocentemente.

Ambos avanzaron hacia el centro del espacio circular rodeado de gradas cortas, la cuerda parecía enterrada en una base de bronce, su grosor era demasiado ancho para intentar cortarlo con el cuchillo de Annabeth.

—Tendremos que abrir la base— propuso Annabeth. —Seguro que ahí está el nudo que debemos cortar—

Leo palmo con la mano la cuerda, estaba tan tensa como un cable de alta tensión de un puente, así que tenían que buscar el nudo… la estatua detrás de esta base se veía más imponente de cerca con su rostro sereno y pasivo como una especie buda atolondrado, frente a ella había lo que parecían seis estacas de piedra en cruceta, tenía toda la pinta de un autómata viejo y oxidado, se preguntaba si sería capaz de moverse, eso sí que sería malo.

Por desgracia…

—¡CUIDADO!— Annabeth apartó al mestizo, cuando este se agachaba para examinar la base buscando una forma de abrirla, tirándolo de atrás.

Una gran mano de piedra cayó justo en el sitio donde él yacía parado, se tambaleo hacia atrás y vio a la estatua girando el torso, sus piernas se despegaron causando un pequeño temblor en la caverna, los brazos se despegaron de la pared rocosa así como su cabeza, en un minuto frente a ellos estaba de pie una enorme estatua de 14 metros que dio un paso alejándolos de la cuerda y parándose en medio.

—¡SANTA HERA!— balbuceó Leo.

Annabeth cogió el arco de su espalda, aunque Leo no sabía si eso le haría siquiera algún rasguño.

—Alguna idea— él sugirió.

El autómata dio otro paso hacia ellos, extendió y bajo sus seis hacia las estacas de piedra y con gran fuerza las arrancó del suelo rocoso, ahora tenía seis espadas o garrotes de piedra sólida como armas.

—Déjame pensar— ella respondió.

Pero el robot no iba a esperarnos y nos atacó.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 03/08/13**_

Admito que este cap lo escribí a prisa… así que creo que no me salió, pero bueno ustedes tienen la última palabra :D

La semana pasada tuve que salir de la ciudad a atender ciertos asuntos, pero ya volví, espero que disfruten la actualización.

En la próxima subida se acaba la saga de Zeus, con un final de infarto… ahora toca el arco más importante de la historia, donde se responderán muchas preguntas.

Nos leemos!.


	34. Salvados por una tragedia Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 33**

HAZEL Y FRANK FUERON SEPARADOS POR LA HIDRA…

El monstruo se colocó justo entre medio de los dos dejándolos a ambos extremos de la plataforma de piedra flotante, sus seis cabezas coordinaban perfectamente sus movimientos (tres para Hazel y tres para Frank), los mestizos se hicieron a un lado cuando la hidra arremetió contra ellos y la cuerda seguía intacta detrás con su guardián cuidándola celosamente, tendrían que idear algo pronto ya que la montaña volvió a temblar escuchándose gruñidos poderosos pero muy exhaustos.

A Zeus se le acababa el tiempo.

—¿Estas bien Haz?— le grito Frank a lo que la morena le enseño el pulgar para luego esquivar otro ataque de las cabezas, el romano pensó y pensó algún plan pero nada se le ocurría, no había nada en lo que pudiera transformarse para hacerle a la descomunal bestia de 6 metros de altura que casi golpeaba con sus cabezas alzadas, su cuerpo ancho y robusto como un camión, sus dientes afilados curvos que podrían partir a un hombre en dos, además del veneno corrosivo que goteaba de sus fauces.

La Hidra continuaba en su empeño de mantenerlos separados mientras avanzaba al frente al mismo tiempo para evitar que se vieran Hazel y él… rápidamente activo sus prendas que se volvieron en piezas de armadura: un peto que cubría hasta la cintura con guardabrazos y grebas gritándole a Hazel que hiciera lo mismo, al menos ahora tendrían un poquito de protección, la hidra concentro sus tres cabezas derechas en él y escupió un chorro de veneno como una manguera a presión que tuvo que esquivar saltando a un lado.

Al caer de frente al monstruo vio como Hazel con su _Spatha _en mano intentaba intimidar a las otras cabezas que mordían frente a ella, la cabeza de enfrente se abalanzo, él la esquivo pero como si anticipara el movimiento escupió otro chorro de veneno, por suerte el hijo de Marte agachó la cabeza antes de que se la derritieran como el suelo detrás suyo, oyó un sonido de algo metálico caer y repicar en el suelo al ojear sobre la espalda de la hidra vio a su novia en el suelo sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza el cual sangraba.

—¡Hazel!— rápidamente ideo un plan mientras la hidra preparaba otro ataque.

Se elevó convertido en águila justo para ver como el suelo estallaba con el impacto de sus fauces, ya desde el aire tuvo una mejor una mejor percepción de la situación, aunque la cueva no era muy alta de todas formas (aproximadamente unos 8 metros) aun así vio como la hija de Plutón continuaba retrocediendo sin poder alcanzar su arma hasta quedar al borde, Frank esquivaba los chorros de veneno que escupían las cabezas hacia él como un aeroplano de combate.

—De acuerdo, ahora al menos no me pueden alcanzar sus fauces…— pensó, pero aun así no sabía cómo tomar la iniciativa… esa era la mayor desventaja romana, su estilo de pelea en grupo no les permitía pensar como desenvolverse en solitario a diferencia de los luchadores griegos.

_Si tu enemigo te supera en todo entonces, no pienses ganar… _se acordó de su entrenamiento con la quinta, cuando aún era un probatio y Reyna y Dakota instruían a los legionarios. _…córtale garganta y que se desangre. _No era una forma honorable de luchar, pero de aquella forma Roma fue la superpotencia del mediterráneo durante cinco siglos, tendría que aprovechar eso, ¿Pero cómo llevarlo a la práctica? Es decir, no puedes cortarle la garganta a una hidra… eso solo empeora las cosas, Hazel intentó moverse a los costados pero los ojos del monstruo bien fijos en ella anticipaban sus movimientos y las tres cabezas que la rodeaban paralizaban sus movimientos cuando finalmente estaba entre el agua y las tres fauces hambrientas.

—Eso es…— finalmente se le había ocurrido algo.

Planeo las alas y cayó en picada hacia las cabezas que atacaban a Hazel justo antes de que la remataran… el monstruo siseo de dolor agudamente mientras las garras del ave rasgaban sus ojos hasta reventarlos moviéndose entre sus cuellos entre cada ataque para evitar las abanicadas de estos y pasando al siguiente para de cabezas, Hazel aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió hacia su espada de oro imperial pero solo alcanzó a tomarla ya que las tres cabezas que Frank dejo atrás la golpearon arrojándola al suelo con violencia.

El águila una vez acabó el trabajo con las tres primeras paso a las siguientes repitiendo la misma maniobra dándole bastante para que se recuperara, más en un golpe de suerte la última cabeza cegada golpeo a Frank impactándolo en el techo de la cueva, su novia se acercó a él una vez volvió a su forma al caer, por suerte no era muy grave pero lo de Hazel si lo parecía, su piel sudaba y tenía una pequeña expresión de dolor, la hidra agitaba sus cabezas con sus ojos azotándolas contra el suelo y el techo completamente cegado.

Uno de los golpes provoco que se derrumbara el umbral del pasillo que unía esa cámara con el pasillo y la trampa mortal de estacas que dejaron atrás astutamente, ambos mestizos tuvieron que arrojarse al frente para evitar las rocas quedando delante del monstruo, por suerte este parecía distraído por el dolor.

—Eso sí… que fue… violento— balbuceo algo dolorida la hija de Plutón. A pesar del hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente a causa de la herida en su cabeza Frank se preocupó antes por ella sacando un vendaje y envolviendo su brazo herido mientras el monstruo estaba distraído.

—Estas bien— le pregunto, esbozó una sonrisa forzada que por el temblor del labio inferior le decía que el veneno estaba incomodándola por lo que le dio un poco de su botella de néctar.

—Yo lo distraeré— empezó a decirle mientras ella le limpiaba la frente. —Sumérgete y corta esa porquería— Aunque se mostró preocupada ella asintió, justo a tiempo porque las cabezas del monstruo apuntaron hacia ellos, la morena se concentró en el amarre de cuero y apretó la empuñadura de su arma.

—¡Ahora!— le gritó cuando las cabezas se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Separándose en ambas direcciones Frank descolgó su arco y preparó una flecha mientras Hazel se dirigía al borde, una cabeza la percibió y se lanzó hacia ella más Frank la detuvo en seco con un disparo dándole tiempo para que se zambullera, el monstruo se volvió hacia Frank… más flechas salieron de su arco pero solo conseguían irritar al monstruo que pese a estar ciego lo atacaba sin perder la fiereza, seguro debía tener un buen oído porque Frank de inmediato fue acorralado hacia el extremo expuesto de la plataforma de piedra.

Saco la última de flecha de su carcaj, por lo que solo le quedaba su gladius, pero de nada le serviría… sus seis cabezas lo harían pedazos antes de que pudiera acercarse y además aunque pudiera cortárselas no era recomendable por obvias razones, se volteó al agua, parece que tenía otra opción, debía conseguirle más tiempo a su novia así que se zambulló en cuanto oyó el chorro de veneno ser escupido no sin antes dispara su última flecha hacia una de sus cuencas sangrientas causando que chillara de dolor.

Supuso que eso debió encabronarlo porque el monstruo no dudo meterse al agua y perseguirlo, si hubiese sido otra persona la hidra le habría dado alcance en un segundo pero una vez se volvió una carpa fue fácil mantenerse alejado, además el fondeo la piscina era más bien otra caverna con una profundidad de al menos 10 metros y que rodeaba la plataforma de piedra, en el agua la hidra estaba en su elemento y Frank tuvo que escabullirse como un pez de cada intento de rodeo, cuando doblo en una esquina vio la silueta oscura con un hoja dorada brillante en la profunda agua.

Hazel usaba su espada como sierra al estar sumergida para cortar el amarre, sus movimientos eran lentos y su pelo flotaba alrededor de su rostro pero parecía tenerla difícil ya que bajo el agua el amarre era tan grueso como la cuerda de seguridad de un crucero transatlántico, cuando noto a la hidra detrás se dio la vuelta para regresar hacia el muro opuesto de la piscina, si percataba de ella la destrozaría prácticamente en un parpadeo como un tiburón destroza a una foca, una vez llegó a la pared vio un túnel lo que le pareció raro, más el monstruo lo rodeo rápidamente obligándolo a ir a la derecha por el frente de la plataforma dándole vuelta y quedando de nuevo junto a Hazel quien balbuceo sorprendida dejando escapar unas burbujas por lo que subió de nuevo a tomar aire.

Por desgracia la hidra dejo de perseguirme y también subió arriba.

Hazel se volteó en la superficie al ver como el agua estallaba arriba y la figura de la hidra aparecía sobre ella.

—¡_maledicat_!— dijo en latín… pero antes de que el monstruo le arrancara la cabeza, un tiburón blanco emergió de la superficie y mordió el pecho del monstruo empujándolo de nuevo hacia el agua, Frank vio de reojo el amarre, Hazel apenas había rajado un poquito la superficie de cuero curtido, a ese paso nunca lo lograrían.

La hidra aprovechó su descuido y lo mordió en la cola, se volteó rápidamente y le devolvió la mordida en la punta de su cabeza obligándolo a soltarlo, ambos se sumergieron continuando la persecución pero la herida en su aleta lo hacía más lento costándole más trabajo perder al monstruo en el lecho de roca solida además el rastro de sangre que dejaba atrás era como un marcador que guiaba al monstruo hacia él, el cambio a tiburón era lo único que podía hacer, volverse algo más grande lo atoraría entre las paredes angostas de la piscina y la plataforma y no podría distraer su atención de Hazel por mucho quien se sumergía de nuevo sobre ellos para volver a cortar.

—_Piensa…_— se decía mientras el monstruo nadaba hacia él, La sala de atrás que contenía la plataforma con trampas de estacas era se le ocurría pero el monstruo había derrumbado el pasillo por lo que no podía volver, luego recordó el túnel en el extremo opuesto de la piscina… ¿Sería posible que conectara con los canales de agua en la sala contigua?.

Esquivo las enormes fauces de la cabeza del medio que partió en dos la roca tras la que se escondió, aquello también le dio una idea, mientras el monstruo se quitaba pedazos de roca de sus encías Frank volvió a su forma humana y saco su gladius, deslumbraba como la señal de un guía de la pista de aterrizaje en la profundidad oscura del agua y gracias a Júpiter la morena se dio cuenta y lo miro, le dio su plan con señas a lo que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida (tal vez por la sangre que flotaba de su pierna izquierda), la hidra volvió al ataque y Frank volvió a convertirse en pez, en un delfín, Hazel se alejó del amarre volviendo a la superficie mientras Frank guiaba al monstruo allí, fingió quedarse rezagado para que el monstruo se confíe, la cabeza del medio se alargó abriendo las mandíbulas justo enfrente de Frank y el amarre…

…Y mordió.

¿Algunas vez oyeron ese ruido en las películas de desastres naturales cuando se rompen las cuerdas de suspensión de algunos de los puentes más emblemáticos de la nación? (como el puente de San Francisco, el Golden Gate o el puente de Brooklyn) bueno eso fue lo que se oyó cuando la hidra lanzo su mordisco directo hacia el amarre cortándolo… un ruido metálico chirriante como un latigazo, pero cien… no, mil veces! Más estruendoso que la turbina de un avión.

Frank quien había esquivado el ataque tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar que sus tímpanos de delfín reventaran, los amarres deben estar bastante BIEN tensos para causar tal estruendo, ya que la cuerda salió despedida hacia arriba, luego oyeron el ruido como de una explosión de dinamita en el techo mientras el amarre de cuero se deshilaba y retraía como goma.

—_Uno menos…—_ se dijo para sí. Pudo ver una expresión de triunfo en el rostro de su novio más arriba de ellos.

Por desgracia tanto movimiento la hizo verse como una jugosa presa por lo que la hidra fue hacia ella.

—¡MIERDA!— pensó Frank nadando a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Hazel nado tan rápido como pudo a la superficie hasta que la hidra le dio alcancé… la superficie estallo como la explosión de una carga de profundidad, Hazel fue acorralada contra el muro de la cueva notando como Frank estaba montado en su lomo, la hidra no pudo devorarla ya que su novio enterró su gladius en un punto blando entre su cuello y su cuerpo, el monstruo se sacudió causando pequeñas olas que mecieron a la morena hacia la plataforma al tiempo que el monstruo se sumergía con Frank aun aferrado a él en forma humana.

—¡Frank!—

La hidra se azotó una y otra vez contra las paredes dándole la vuelta a la plataforma, el romano tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse aferrado y no tragar el agua que golpeaba a su rostro a la vez sin contar las sacudidas, pronto el monstruo se enterró en el túnel abierto del otro extremo en la pared perforándola, Frank recibió un triple golpe de agua, lodo y roca en su rostro y cuando salieron de nuevo a agua despejado se soltó nadando a la superficie, cuando se restregó los ojos llenos de porquería se dio cuenta de que la hidra lo llevo a la recámara de al lado.

El monstruo salió del agua justo cuando él dejaba el agua, la hidra no tardó en dejar el agua también y colocarse enfrente de él y del pasillo que había derrumbado con sus golpes mientras él retrocedía cojeando y dejando un rastro sangriento.

—Joder— gruño de dolor mientras con una mano se presionaba la herida de la pierna, volteo para atrás y vio la pasarela en medio de los hoyos dispara estacas y pensó… —Bueno, ahora sí parece que voy a morir—

La hidra continuó cerrándole el paso mientras las cabezas le encerraban en semicírculo, solo podía retroceder hacia la trampa mas era una jugada arriesgada… no sabía que lo mataría primero, si el monstruo o los disparos mortales que saldrían de las paredes una vez pise la primera trampa, pero no había nada más que hacer.

La hidra se lanzó sobre él, el centurión retrocedió de un salto cayendo al suelo.

Desde la otra habitación Hazel subió a la superficie luego de que Frank y el monstruo se perdieran en el agua, sintió el temblor en la pared al ser atravesada, escuchó los siseos de la hidra, unos pasos que debían ser los de Frank, un rugido y un salto, varios sonidos de disparos, un aullido de dolor y el sonido de un cuerpo impactando contra el suelo… y luego silencio.

Entonces ella comprendió que lo que paso.

—¿Frank?— se sentía como una inútil por no haber podido cortar el amarre… los segundos pasaban y ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por el miedo.

—¡Frank!— exclamo acercándose al otro borde de la plataforma y viendo hacia el agua.

Nada se movía en el agua.

—Por favor, no— sentía que sus ojos se humedecían.

Finalmente vio una sombra bajo el agua y un segundo después una pequeña foca herida emergió a la superficie… ella rápidamente lo sacó del agua y lo abrazó mientras volvía a su forma humana.

—Estoy bien estoy bien— balbuceó con un hilo de voz para tranquilizarla. —¿No nos lo prometimos acaso?— aludió a la promesa que hicieron de volver todos con vida.

Se apartó de su pecho para ver como él le sonreía tranquilizadoramente y le acariciaba el pelo, luego ella lo beso.

—Debemos avisarles— sugirió todavía cansado el centurión sacando la corneta de gas para fiestas que Momo les dio para que los recogieran, Ella asintió.

Ambos lo tomaron con las manos juntas y lo oprimieron.

* * *

Piper retrocedió temerosa y rápidamente ante los ataques de Jasón con una herida en el hombro, el único sitio en que la armadura de chaleco no le protegía.

La mestiza tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no acabar cortada en pedazos, la misteriosa mujer de ojos verdes seguía detrás de su novio sentada en la saliente de roca observando como una cruel espectadora, no sabía cómo había logrado encantar a su novio pero ahora este trataba de matarla con su gladius de oro imperial.

Tal y como en la visión de Kaptopris.

—¡JASÓN SOY YO!— le gritaba en vano ya que el romano continuaba atacándola y esta continuaba retrocediendo alejándose aún más del amarre de cuero que debía cortar, Piper volvió a ver a la mujer quien los veía dulcemente ahora como si pensara en algún uso útil para "su nuevo novio" una vez que él "terminé con ella".

Jasón tenía los ojos perdidos como si los tuviera fijos en algún punto, aun así la atacaba con real y verdadera intención de matarla y parecía que su voz no le llegaba, aquella mujer le recordaba a alguien no había duda, una vieja de memoria de ella y sus amigos cuando bajaron por aquella alcantarilla en la búsqueda para salvar a Juno.

—¿Aun no sabes quien soy?— le preguntó. —No te culpo, ni siquiera esa mocosa rubia me reconoció a la primera—

¿Mocosa rubia? Acaso hablaba… de Annabeth, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

—¡Piensa Piper piensa!— se dijo mentalmente… hasta que luego de recordar la historia del viaje a través del mar de monstruo que ella y Percy hicieron para salvar a su amigo sátiro Grover.

—Eres Circe, la maestra de Medea—

La hechicera aplaudió suave y lentamente al tiempo que ella esquivaba otro tajo de su novio.

—Eres lista para ser hija de Afrodita— balbuceó. —Entonces sabes que no tienes ninguna chance en contra mía—

Piper retrocedió hasta una de las columnas de marfil mientras Jasón se le acercaba, tenía mucha suerte de que no le arrojara ni un relámpago hasta ahora aunque quien sabe hasta donde le duraría esa suerte, levanto su daga hacia Jasón, aunque pudiera defenderse sintió que no pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño, gritó y gritó pero solo consiguió que aminorara el paso un poco, para cuando se calmó el alzó su espada sobre su cabeza arrojándose de costado para esquivarla.

—Escúchame, tienes que despertar— el rubio tenía los ojos velados como si hubiese alguna niebla mágica en ellos, había leído en los mitos que la hechicería podía encantar a hombres y dioses por igual, supongo que por eso no lo intento con ella, pero sabía que no bastaba ya que él podría matarla, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que casi parecía hacer vibrar la montaña completa, era como un latigazo metálico… se acordó de las palabras de Momo, y cuando Circe maldijo en griego antiguo se dio cuenta de que lo significa.

Uno de los tres amarres había sido cortado.

—Nunca confíes en monstruos ni en autómatas— dijo la hechicera dándole una pista a la hija de afrodita de a que puedan estar enfrentándose sus amigos, ella no podía quedarse atrás, tenía que llegar a su mochila la cual se le había caído cuando Jasón la hirió.

Quizá "aquello" podría ayudarla.

Jasón estaba de nuevo frente a ella, parecía un zombi con su andar de lado a lado pero sus golpes con la espada eran tan rápidos que le costaba esquivarlos lo que le decía que no podría hacerlo para siempre así que se preparó para recibir su siguiente golpe alzando su daga, la gladius bajo pero ella lo recibió con su hoja y luego la apego a la empuñadura, el movimiento de desarme circular que le enseño Annabeth funcionó y el arma cayó al suelo con un fuerte repiqueteo, rápidamente rodeó a Jasón para correr hacia su mochila.

Pero el mestizo alzo su mano hacia ella y una corriente de aire la golpeo en su costado como un latigazo arrojándola contra otra columna a unos dos metros cerca, impacto con violencia y al caer al suelo un fuerte dolor en su muñeca le indico que se la había quebrado, escucho las risitas de Circe que apenas desviaron su atención del dolor que ascendía como un fierro caliente por su brazo mientras trataba de reprimir algunas lágrimas y su novio volvía a caminar hacia ella.

—Haces que sienta lástima ti ¿Por qué no te unes a mí?— comentó. —Como hija de Afrodita, eres perfectamente capaz de desarrollar magia poderosa— le propuso, Piper recordó el bálsamo mágico que le dio a Percy para su viaje en busca del cetro dorado, con lo que le sucedió jamás podría saber si realmente le fue de ayuda así que rechazó la propuesta de la hechicera.

Piper apenas se sentó para aliviar en algo el dolor al cambio de posición.

—¿Qué… ganas… uniéndote a ellos?— la hija de afrodita pregunto gruñendo de dolor. —Si eres… tan poderosa— intento molestarla.

Circe arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

—Por beneficios…— balbuceó. —…Una vez que Zeus desaparezca del mapa, volveré a recuperar mi Spa de manos de esos indeseables—

Piper recordó lo que Annabeth le había dicho, que los piratas de Barbanegra hijo de Ares (a quienes ella había convertido en conejillos de indias previamente) habían saqueado la isla adueñándose de ella en el proceso ya que ambos le habían robado su barco, _el vengador de la reina Ana _ydebido a las vitaminas de Hermes estos se volvieron inmunes a su magia así que ella no pudo sacarlos a patadas.

—Además de bono me prometieron darme a la mestiza que arruino mi paraíso en el mar— señalo a Annabeth. —Cuando la tenga en mis manos, deseara no haber rechazado mi propuesta—

Jasón avanzaba lento hacia ella, como si Circe lo retuviera para la escuchase… decidió seguir forzándola a hablar, tal vez así pensaría en algo para salir de esta.

—¿De qué te servirá cuando Urano te esclavicé?— gruñí.

Debía tener mucha paciencia ya que los comentarios de ella no la irritaban.

—He visto el futuro— ese comentario le recordó también a Medea cuando dijo lo mismo sobre Gea. —Aunque este parece intentar frenarnos, no lo logrará, y es mejor unirse al bando ganador—

Ese último comentario no tenía sentido para Piper, pero tampoco es que pueda ponerse a meditar al respecto debido al dolor que ya mitigaba un poco al quedarse quieta, sin embargo aún estaba el problema sobre cómo hacer frente a la hechicera y liberar a su novio de su control mental, tenía que llegar a su mochila, Jasón ya estaba sobre ella alzando su gladius por lo que inhalo profundamente poniendo toda su magia en su voz.

—¡QUIETO!— su voz resonó por toda la cueva y el romano parecía quedarse inmovilizado por un segundo, su voz le había llegado.

Rápidamente cogió su daga y lo rebasó corriendo, Circe contrataco murmurando suavemente en un griego muy antiguo que Piper no entendió pero llegó a su mochila a tiempo que Jasón se daba la vuelta, sus manos resplandecían en una luz azul eléctrica.

—¡Dioses!— Piper se dio cuenta de que su suerte se había acabado cuando el relámpago salió disparado de su mano.

Todo paso tan rápido, el relámpago a 310 veces la velocidad de la luz salió disparado y ella apenas pudo levantar su daga… la explosión azul la acalambró arrojándola a los pies de la hechicera quien se cubrió el rostro por el resplandor, milagrosamente había logrado recibir el impacto con la hoja de su arma y desviarlo pero recibiendo una pequeña parte del daño, su cuerpo humeaba y su ropa estaba parcialmente chamuscada, el dolor de la muñeca no fue nada comparado con ese ataque, Kaptopris salió dispara lejos de ella a un rincón lejano del cuarto.

Piper apenas pudo toser, sentía la garganta reseca y la cabeza dándole vueltas, era como si la hubiesen metido a un microondas y este hubiera estallado, Circe chasqueó la lengua lastimeramente por ella.

—Estas hecha un desastre niña— le dijo estúpidamente…

Apenas podía pensar mientras su novio se acercaba de nuevo, pero mientras sostenía el cuerno de la abundancia que apenas logro sacar de la mochila las palabras que Aqueloo le dijo aquella vez acudían a su mente: _él te lastimara, de un modo u otro al final._ Al final parecía que iba a darle la razón… involuntariamente, apenas abrió los ojos para cruzar mirada con los de Circe.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie— dijo sonriente. Jasón dio otro paso, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer algo, si Jasón no la mataba circe lo haría.

—Chicos…— balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

Circe puso una cara de decepción, como si captara la negativa en su voz en su mirada, aceptando su inevitable final en el proceso… la chica echó una última mirada a su novio, ignorando que el cuerno en su mano comenzaba a calentarse… quizá por el dolor, como si intentara decirle adiós.

—Es una lástima, pero descuida— continuaba hablando. —tus amigos pronto te seguirán— Pero ella solo pensaba en el chico alzaba su espada sobre su pecho listo para matarla… a pesar de todo ella le sonreía, una sonrisa bondadosa y amable llena de paz como solo ella sabía darle, el cuerno continuaba vibrando (Circe lo veía extrañada) como si estuviera cargando con los buenos sentimientos de Pipes.

Al ver de nuevo al rostro de Jasón vio como caía una lágrima solitaria de su rostro, finalmente lanzo su estocada.

Piper cerró los ojos esperando sentir la filosa hoja atravesándola… pero en vez de eso una explosión de algo rosado, peludo y pegaso la cubría a ella, a Jasón y a Circe quien apenas balbuceó una grosería antes de que ambos debajo por una montaña de algodón dulce rosado que comenzó a inundar toda la recámara hasta que luego de unos segundos finalmente paró… Piper abrió los ojos para descubrir lo que el cuerno de abundancia había soltado, todavía le dolía el cuerpo así que no hizo nada cuando vio cómo se despejaba el algodón sobre ella.

Vio a Jasón con su gladius en mano, pensó que la remataria… pero en lugar de ello la tomo entre sus brazos, lucía muy afectado y trastornado como si desde ya con la mirada pidiera disculpas por todo el daño causado, entonces entendió que finalmente había deshecho el control de Circe.

—Pipes… yo…— continuaba balbuceando atropelladamente para darse cuenta de que todavía continuaba malherida, se separó de ella un momento para coger néctar de su mochila y dárselo bebiéndolo ávidamente.

Luego se quedó abrazada con ella por un instante, aun no sabía que había sido de Circe pero en ese momento no le importaba, el efecto sanador del néctar y del abrazo de su novio mantenían su mente ocupada… Jasón no dejaba de disculparse en susurros admitiendo que una pequeña parte de su mente había estado consciente pero que no podía controlarse, convirtiéndose al igual que la hechicera en un espectador, pero dentro de su mente mas ella le dijo que no había sido su culpa.

—Prometimos… que volveríamos… todos juntos— balbuceó ella con voz débil aún pero mejor que hace un rato mientras su novio volvía a abrazarla con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que muriera de forma súbita a causa del rayo que le arrojo.

Hasta que finalmente ambos prestaron a los gruñidos y groserías que una mujer soltaba desde el extremo del cuarto, Jasón ayudo a su novia a levantarse y ambos con sorpresa vieron a Circe "pegada" como el dulce de algodón más grande de todos los tiempos, sus manos estaban pegadas e inmovilizadas por el caramelo el cual también cubría su pelo con mechones rosas sobre sus ojos.

—¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO?!— pregunto rudamente.

Jasón tenía los ojos llenos de odio hacia la mujer, empuño fuertemente su espada y se levantó hacia ella más su novia lo contuvo con las pocas fuerzas que comenzaba a recuperar, más que todo porque temía que volviera a caer en su magia, además si la atacaba al mismo tiempo la liberaría al cortar el algodón dulce por lo que usaría su magia para destrozarlos, así que acordaron que la dejarían ahí apresada hasta que terminaran.

—Jasón… el amarre— le recordó, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza la dejo en el suelo caminando luego hacia el amarre… Circe intentaba liberarse pero sus manos se pegaban más cada vez que las movía como telas de arañas.

Alzo su espada la cual comenzó a cargarse de electricidad… y la bajo con toda su fuerza.

Un fuerte latigazo metálico chirriante, que de seguro debió oírse por toda la montaña, casi los deja sordos a todos, luego la cuerda se desprendió del saliente deshilándose y metiéndose en la montaña como un trozo de goma estirada causando una pequeña explosión en la pared como la de un cartucho de dinamita.

—Dos menos— balbuceó Piper para desconcierto de Jasón, luego ella le dijo como escucho al primero mientras estaba bajo el control mágico estuporoso de la hechicera.

Jasón sacó de su mochila el cornete para fiestas que Momo les dio, solo debían hacerlo sonar para que el los recogiera… pero antes de hacerlo oían como Circe se reía perversamente.

—Les deseó MUUUUUCHA suerte— balbuceó, como si supiera lo que iba a decir, o a pasar.

Piper ya mejor tuvo un mal presentimiento con las palabras de la hechicería más el brazo de Jasón apegado hacia ella de forma sobreprotectora la hacía sentir segura aun, el mestizo aun guardaba algo de odio hacia la mujer pero decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en salir de ahí, si la hechicería los perseguía no volvería a caer dos veces en el mismo truco.

Finalmente ambos tomaron el cornete al mismo y lo sonaron.

* * *

Annabeth y Leo la estaban teniendo difícil con el autómata de seis brazos, ella armada con su arco y Leo con un martillo de herrero sacado de su cinturón de herramientas, sin embargo aquellas dos pequeñeces ni siquiera abollaban la chapa del robot al cual no podían rodear a causa de sus seis brazos armados con espadas de piedra, el amarre de cuero seguía intacto detrás con el nudo cubierto por un revestimiento de bronce celestial.

Cuando escucharon el primer ruido de latigazo metálico Annabeth y Leo supieron que el primer amarre había sido cortado.

—Uno menos— murmuro Annabeth.

—Al fin algo para variar— añadió Leo mientras distraía la atención del autómata para que Annabeth prepara otra flecha.

La rubia ya había gastado dos flechas en vano, los proyectiles se partieron en dos lo que le decía que su armadura también era de bronce celestial ya que si fuera aluminio o un metal cualquiera esta lo habría atravesado, pensó en alguna estrategia mientras Leo correteaba a sus pies como una hormiga que evita ser aplastada por un elefante, ahora que lo veía mejor el diseño de ese autómata se parecía un poco a unos planos que vio una vez en su portátil, el diseño de seis brazos era similar.

—Seguramente lo copiaron— pensó, aunque el resultado era un tanto pobre o incompleto, como si no hubieran comprendido a totalidad el mecanismo complejo de la máquina, bueno pero al menos andaba, trató de hacer memoria recordando algunos puntos de su diseño… entonces preparó otra flecha, aunque sabía que era inútil… se sintió tentada a utilizar el regalo que la madre Rea le dio, la pandereta de cuero de cabra con cascabeles reposaba en su mochila.

Pero pensó que debía guardárselo para cuando estuviera frente a los cíclopes, soltó el arco y el proyectil se encajó en un espacio hueco en una axila derecha donde faltaba una chapa de la armadura dejando al descubierto un engranaje rodante, el autómata se volteó hacia ella Leo al notarlo encendió en llamas su martillo y lo arrojo a la cabeza explotándole en el rostro dejando solo una quemadura leve, pero devolviendo su atención hacia él.

—¡Sigue así!— le gritó Annabeth con una estrategia ya en mente.

El autómata continuo persiguiendo a Leo quien lo esquivaba lo mejor que podía alrededor de las gradas semicirculares que rodeaban el centro, los golpes de la espadas partían en inclinaban los peldaños haciendo tambalear al hijo de Hefesto, mientras ella preparaba otra flecha y la soltaba encajándola en otro espacio hueco del chapaje broncíneo, ambos repitieron la misma estrategia de distracción y ataque furtivo, el robot por suerte no noto a Annabeth mientras Leo se percató de que los movimientos de sus brazos eran más lentos.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, funciona Annabeth— se dijo mentalmente sin notar las flechas en las axilas mecánicas al esquivar el sgte golpe con varios metros de diferencia, otra flecha se clavó en el espacio axilar del último brazo, Annabeth corrió de nuevo al lado del mestizo.

Leo quedo impresionado con el talento de la semidiosa, había varias flechas clavadas en los espacios descubiertos de los brazos de la armadura encajando perfectamente en puntos precisos entres los engranajes y rodamientos interrumpiendo su movimiento, una estrategia sencilla pero elegante, el autómata no podía mover sus brazos mientras las partes metálicas chirriantes hacían fuerza para vencer las obstrucciones con puntas de bronces, Percy le contó una vez que su novia planeó unirse a la cazadores de Artemisa, el grupo donde estaba Thalia Grace, esa otra chica punk y despampanante que captó su atención en el pasado.

Ahora que vio su desempeño supo que la habría ido de perlas en ese grupo, claro que Percy lo mataría si lo hubiera dicho de frente, claro si él no estuviera…

—Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo— sentenció matando el ánimo de Leo. —Necesitamos otro plan— dijo oteando con la mirada el lugar viendo sus opciones.

—¿Qué hacemos?— dijo este mientras los engranajes de uno de los brazos partían en dos la punta de una flecha liberando su movimiento, pronto los otros brazos harían lo mismo.

Entonces Leo recordó el pozo de piedra volcánica.

—¿Podrías destrabar con tu cuchillo ese escudo de bronce sobre el nudo?— sugirió, Annabeth lo miro con intriga más luego asintió. —¡Entonces no se diga más!— bromeó.

El autómata se liberó pero Leo le arrojo otro martillo encendido al rostro, esta vez abollando un poco un armadura y consiguiendo de nuevo su atención mientras Annabeth corría a su lado… por suerte el autómata lo siguió hacia la piscina de roca caliente y el robot no dudo en entrar con él alzando sus espadas amenazante, Leo esquivo el primer golpe rodando por el suelo ardiente donde cualquier otro ya se habría cocinado.

—Hora de hacer lo mío— pensó.

El robot preparó otro ataque, cuando vio como pequeños puntos luminosos naranjas como cenizas flotantes se apegaban a él, comenzó a sacudirse lentamente para alejarlos pero las luciérnagas de fuego se pegaban y fundían sobre su armadura como trozos de soldadura, seguro debía sentirse muy incómodo pero aquello solo era la mitad del plan de Leo ya que aprovechó su distracción para saltar a su espada.

—Mientras más grandes son, más duele la caída— balbuceó mientras comenzaba a escalar a su nuca buscando la caja con el disco de control, todos los autómatas tenían una así como su viejo amigo festus... solo tenía que encontrarla bajar el interruptor y buenas noches.

Pero como el robot se diera cuenta del plan, o si le molestaban mucho los insectos candentes, comenzó a sacudirse más fuerte, su torso se desencajo y comenzó a girar sobre su pelvis como un trompo alejando a los bichos que dejaban pequeños puntos negros en su armadura broncínea y Leo se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser lanzado pensando que el plan se le había vuelto en su contra, con el rabillo del ojo vio en medio del giro a su amiga punzando con el cuchillo el escudo de bronce que cubría el nudo sin éxito.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruño frustrada sin poder hacerle ni una muesca para destazarla como un abrelatas.

El ruido debió llamar la atención del monstruo porque de inmediato dejo de girar y se volvió hacia ella, Leo aprovechó la oportunidad para escalar y alcanzar la caja del disco, rompió el candado con otro martillo dejando a la vista la placa con circuitos de bronce, pero cuando la tocó.

¡BZZZZZZZZT!

El moreno recibió la peor descargar eléctrica de su vida, casi tan mala como cuando recibió un rayo de la hermana de su amigo Jasón durante una partida de captura la bandera, salió expulsado de un brinco cayendo de espaldas en el pozo ardiente, y para empeorar las cosas la descarga de seguridad que protegió su disco también lo daño y el robot comenzó a comportarse erráticamente, ahora tenían un autómata loco girando y agitando sus seis gigantes espadas de piedra como una licuadora infernal.

Una de las espadas se escapó de su mano y voló hacia Annabeth.

—¡CUIDADO!— le grito Leo viendo como esta se clavaba justo a sus pies salvándose por los pelos, Annabeth vio la hoja cerca el escudo al cual casi había golpeado y fraguó un plan, se levantó y silbo fuertemente hacia el robot quien parecía volver en sí por un segundo lo suficiente para matarla.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES?!— Pregunta Leo incrédulo. —¡TE VA A MATAR!— Mas Annabeth sonrió confiada como si esperara que eso pasara.

El autómata enfoco toda su atención en ella al tiempo que alzaba las cinco espadas restantes apuntándole, Leo intento ponerse de pie pero su costado adolorido por el impacto no se le permitió así que solo pudo ver como el robot arrojaba sus cinco armas hacia ella, Annabeth se había parado justo enfrente del escudo esperándolas dejando claras sus intenciones.

—¡Ahora!— se gritó mentalmente.

Salto a un costado justo cuando las rocas afiladas estaban frente a ella, el impacto aun así la sacudió cuando estos se estrellaron contra el escudo arrancándolo y partiéndolo en dos, el amarre y el nudo de cuero también sufrieron daño quedándolo unos cuantos jirones que aún lo aferraban a un pequeño saliente de roca.

El autómata decidió avanzar hacia ella, quien aún yacía en el suelo con los oídos tapados a causa del fuerte estruendo del impacto, para rematarla más noto que sus pies no se movían bajo su sensor de visión para ver que la armadura de bronce en ellos estaba derretida y fundida en el piso volcánico, y a Leo Valdez con las manos en llamas sobre ellas.

—¡Intenta moverte ahora!— le gritó luego de fundir su bronce con sus llamas.

Las luciérnagas de fuego como si captaran la señal de su amo se lanzaron hacia el autómata cubriéndolo por completo, el robot se sacudió en un intento torpe para quitársela pero los insectos se fundieron en la armadura derritiéndola y cubriéndolo por completo de una capa de metal soldado negro, en un par de minutos el robot se convirtió en una pila de metal quemado y retorcido como una estatua negra.

Annabeth le dio un pulgar amistoso antes de recoger su cuchillo del suelo y volver hacia el amarre, Leo rápidamente dejo la piscina… las poquitas luciérnagas de fuego que quedaban querían seguirlo pero se quedaron en el borde ya que no podían dejar la piscina caliente así que flotaron juguetonamente alrededor del hijo de Hefesto como pidiéndole que se quedara.

—Son adorables chicas, pero Papi Leo no puede…— les susurro bajo, una de ellas se apoyó en su dedo amistosamente, el mestizo miro sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que Annabeth no lo viera ya quien sabe qué le diría, entonces sacó un frasco de vidrio templado y las guardo a todas dentro junto con algunas piedras calientes para que se sientan a gusto.

Se preguntaba qué le dirían Nyssa y Jake cuando les muestre a las nuevas mascotas de la fragua.

—¿Cómo vas con…?— pero un potente ruido similar a un latigazo chirriante retumbo en sus oídos y en los de Annabeth.

—¡Ya cortaron el segundo!— Annabeth exclamo con ánimos renovados al oírlo, eso significa que solo les queda el que tienen enfrente… Annabeth saco su cuchillo y lo acercó al deshilachado amarre.

En menos de un minuto lo cortó, una pequeña explosión frente a ella se produjo al retraerse la cuerda dentro de la montaña agradeciendo ambos por los tapones para los oídos que el payaso les dio, en verdad el ruido que hicieron las cuerdas fue bastante fuerte, pero ahora las tres cuerdas estaban rotas Zeus debería…

La montaña tembló.

—¡ANNABETH!— gritó Leo al ver como el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba en un foso más profundo, la cuerda debió abrir un sumidero bajo ella justo donde la hija de Atenea estaba parada.

Intentó alcanzarla con la mano pero la rubia cayó en una profunda oscuridad junto con las rocas, Leo se asomó al borde gritándole pero su voz se perdió en la distancia, continuo escuchando el ruido de rocas que caían y hasta que el sonido de su amiga se perdió, quedándose solo.

—¡DIAAABLOS!— gritó.

El mapa del Argo II le había indicado que dentro de la montaña había varios sumideros con profundidades despampanantes, pero nunca espero que se toparían con uno… era como el as bajo la manga de los ciclopes, ahora Annabeth había caído a quien sabe que profundidad, era como caer por un pozo de cientos de metros de profundidad y si sobrevivía al impacto al final se ahogaría en medio de la oscuridad.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Leo no sabía qué hacer, no había algo lo bastante largo en su cinturón o su mochila para que bajara y la luz de su linterna no alcanzaba hasta el fondo para verla, otros dos minutos más de gritar su nombre y empezó resignarse, miro el claxon de mano que Momo les dio para que los recogiera, pero no tenía el valor de apretarlo el solo, eso significaría dejar a Annabeth atrás y quién sabe si podrían volver por ella luego.

—¿Dioses, ahora qué hago?— comenzó a lamentarse.

Entonces el piso comenzó a temblar, aquello podría significar muchas cosas: Zeus podría estar libre, sus amigos estarían luchando con los ciclopes después de reunirse con Momo o… pero cuando Leo oyó un ruido como el de una cascada de agua ascendiendo miro hacia el pozo, una pared azul subía a toda velocidad, Leo tuvo que hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el estallido de agua cristalina que exploto sobre el borde como un geiser pequeño.

Y de entre medio del geiser, deslizándose sobre el agua…

—¡¿Annabeth?!— estaba inconsciente, así que primero el moreno la movió a un lugar mientras el agua excedente mojaba el suelo de piedras volcánicas ardientes levantando vapor, menos mal que había salvado a sus amiguitos, pero ahora le preocupaba ella.

Parecía no respirar, así que empezó a masajear el pecho…

—1 2 3!, 1 2 3!— al principio no ocurrió nada y pensó que tendría darle respiración boca a boca.

Decidió darle unos cuantos masajes más cuando para su alivio la rubia tosió súbitamente escupiendo mucha agua…

—Menos mal…— pensó.

Entonces la mestiza comenzó a balbucear un nombre, al principio inaudible por su débil voz pero al recuperar la fuerza en la garganta…

—Percy… Percy…— Leo, pese a lucir extrañado, la sacudió por los hombros. —PERCY—

Finalmente se despertó súbitamente gritando su nombre dejando a un más intrigado al moreno.

—¿Estas bien?— le preguntó, mas ella lo vio todavía más sorprendida, como si no esperara toparse con él sino con su novio perdido. —Escucha, sé que aún no lo superas pero…— la mestiza no lo escuchó y se regresó al hoyo cuya agua había cedido y vuelto al fondo como si hubiera liberado toda su presión.

—¿Q-Qué haces?— le preguntó.

Ella seguía mirando desconcertada al fondo, mas luego se levantó y volvió a su lado.

—Nada— Aunque Leo no se convencía del todo, si estuviera diría que fue casi como si ella se hubiera encontrado con Percy allá abajo. —Ya cortamos la cuerda— le indicó.

Annabeth vio el claxon en su mano, solo debían hacerlo sonar y Momo los recogería.

—¡Estas lista!— le dijo para intentar animarla ya que aún la veía perturbada.

—Si— respondió ya mejor.

Leo presionó el claxon.

* * *

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que simplemente desaparecieron, era como si hubieran sido tragados por un súbito hoyo negro o alguna disrupción del espacio-tiempo, en un instante se volvieron un borrón espiralado multicolor y reaparecieron, en una explosión de confites, a un espacio abierto sin techo con el sol de la tarde brillando y dándole un tono rojizo a la montaña.

Había una especie de altar en medio de ese claro dentro de la montaña, y en la cima de ese altar había un hombre de traje azul oscuro desaliñado y corbata gris sucia, su cabello gris suelto hasta sus hombros y desaliñado se mecía ligeramente con el viento, al igual que su barba gris y negra, tenía un aspecto enjuto, como si no hubiera comido ni bebido nada en varios días, pero su piel ya casi sin brillo y parecía una luz estropeada de neón.

Pero… ¡¿Por qué aún sigue atado?!

—¡OYE!— Leo se quejó, ella volteo hacia él para ver a un chico de piel pálida y armadura gris apresarlo con una mano y una espada sobre su cuello.

Annabeth no pudo reaccionar porque otro mestizo artificial se paró a su lado inmovilizándola en el suelo y tirando de su brazo… ya en el suelo vio con sorpresa a Hazel, Frank, Piper y Jasón en la misma situación, siendo inmovilizados por los semidioses creados por el hijo de Asclepio.

Zeus agonizaba.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Annabeth confundida.

Los tres cíclopes aparecieron de un salto detrás de Zeus aterrizando pesadamente frente a ellos… Arges, Brontes y Esteropes casi parecían relamerse los labios como lobos hambrientos al verlos indefensos y desarmados.

—¡Llegaron juuuuusto a tiempo para el espectáculo!—

_**CONTINUARA…**_

…**de inmediato! XD**


	35. Salvados por una tragedia Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 34**

Lo último que Annabeth recordó antes de la caída era la enorme y profunda oscuridad del sumidero, como aquel foso por el cual ella y Percy cayeron al tártaro… pero a diferencia del fuego y dolor que les recibieron, a ello lo hizo miles y miles de litros de agua limpia y pura, le sorprendió saber que pudiera haber todo aquel líquido bebible dentro de la parte más profunda de la montaña más seca del desierto de Mojave.

Cuando impacto con fuerza en la superficie quedo aturdida al instante, más tuvo suerte de no morir inmediatamente ya que pensó que debió caer por lo menos a una altura de 20 metros y a esa velocidad era como ser arrollada por un auto, su cabeza así como todo su cuerpo quedaron entumecidos hundiéndose en la oscuridad de la caverna subterránea llena de agua, aquel lugar era tan húmedo que le costó respirar por un momento hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse, el cuerpo entero le dolía y apenas podía moverse.

Pasaron los minutos mientras la vista se le oscureció, comenzaba a perder la consciencia, quizá ahora sí que la palmaría.

Seguramente Leo aun estaría arriba preguntándose qué hacer, por suerte el cargaba con el claxon de Momo así que no tendría problemas en volver… de hecho confiaba en que lo haga, si la esperaba solo lo retrasaría y aunque pudiera moverse le costaría mucho volver a la superficie y si sus amigos ya cortaron los otros amarres ya deberían estar junto con Zeus y Momo, tuvo la loca esperanza de que quizá podrían venir a ayudarla pero ya se habría ahogado para entonces.

Y al continuar hundiéndose como un ladrillo, con la cabeza aturdida con el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido por el impacto, no pudo evitar pensar en Percy de nuevo… si él estuviera ahí podría ascender por el hoyo subiendo el nivel del agua, pero sabía que eso no pasaría lamentándose, no podía creer que al final si iba a morir… tal vez Rea se había equivocado después de todo.

Ya casi no podía pensar en algo que no fuera oscuridad, los sentidos se nublaban, así que cerró los ojos disculpándose mentalmente con sus amigos por romper su promesa…

"_Resiste" _Una voz amable, una sombra y un destello fue lo último que oyó y vio.

Pero esa voz…

Después de eso no supo que pasó, tuvo la vaga sensación de estar flotando para arriba, impulsada por algo… una corriente quizás, luego un golpe seco contra el suelo duro, las manos de alguien presionando su pecho… entonces escupió toda el agua que tragó y el aliento de la vida volvió a ella.

—Percy… Percy…— balbuceó. —¡PERCY!— gritó al levantarse súbitamente, Leo la vio algo extrañado preguntándole si estaba bien, mas ella volvió de nuevo al hoyo viendo hacia el interior… el agua cedía regresando al fondo después de liberar su presión.

¿Acaso eso fue real? ¿O una ilusión de su mente apagada? Cómo aquel sueño… la misma sensación que tuvo cuando ella y Percy se sumergieron en el lago de canoas dándose su primer beso submarino, mas Leo comenzó a decirle que probablemente fue la presión del agua liberada por la apertura del sumidero lo que elevó el nivel permitiéndole salir de aquella recamara subterránea, como cuando se perfora y estalla un pozo de petróleo.

—_Eso es razonable_— pensó con la más fría lógica. —_Pero la voz…_—

Leo la despertó de su soliloquio indicándole que la cuerda de cuero estaba rota, Annabeth tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a olvidar aquello por lo que se acercó a él para presionar el claxon y regresar con los demás no sin antes de ver de reojo una última vez aquel hoyo que aún seguía húmedo, como si dejara un cabo suelto.

—¡¿Estas lista?!—

—SI— le respondió ya mejor.

Leo presionó el botón.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que simplemente desaparecieron, era como si hubieran sido tragados por un súbito hoyo negro o alguna disrupción del espacio-tiempo, en un instante se volvieron un borrón espiralado multicolor y reaparecieron, en una explosión de confites, a un espacio abierto sin techo con el sol de la tarde brillando y dándole un tono rojizo a la montaña.

Había una especie de altar en medio de ese claro dentro de la montaña, y en la cima de ese altar había un hombre de traje azul oscuro desaliñado y corbata gris sucia, su cabello gris suelto hasta sus hombros y desaliñado se mecía ligeramente con el viento, al igual que su barba gris y negra, tenía un aspecto enjuto, como si no hubiera comido ni bebido nada en varios días, pero su piel ya casi sin brillo y parecía una luz estropeada de neón.

Pero… ¡¿Por qué aún sigue atado?!

—¡OYE!— Leo se quejó, ella volteo hacia él para ver a un chico de piel pálida y armadura gris apresarlo con una mano y una espada sobre su cuello.

Annabeth no pudo reaccionar porque otro mestizo artificial se paró a su lado inmovilizándola en el suelo y tirando de su brazo… ya en el suelo vio con sorpresa a Hazel, Frank, Piper y Jasón en la misma situación, siendo inmovilizados por los semidioses creados por el hijo de Asclepio.

Zeus agonizaba.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Annabeth confundida.

Los tres cíclopes aparecieron de un salto detrás de Zeus aterrizando pesadamente frente a ellos… Arges, Brontes y Esteropes casi parecían relamerse los labios como lobos hambrientos al verlos indefensos y desarmados.

—¡Llegaron juuuuusto a tiempo para el espectáculo!—

* * *

Y ahí estaban los tres ciclopes, parados frente a Zeus vestidos como pandilleros y empuñando sus potentes armas… pero lo que más le sorprendía a Annabeth era que Zeus aún continuaba con los brazos aferrados a las dos columnas de piedra agudas a sus lados y conectado por intravenosas en las cuales fluía su icor dorado directo hacia el cuerpo de barro, el cual en su sueño apenas se distinguía si silueta humana pero ahora lucía casi como hombre musculoso y robusto, llevando encima el vellocino dorado a modo de sabana que además de la sangre de Zeus parecía que le estuviera infundiendo forma y vitalidad.

Por qué el dios no se había liberado aún, por qué los nudos de cuero se mantenían firmemente atados en su cuerpo… pudo distinguir tres jirones rotos saliendo de la espalda y los brazos que debían ser de las cuerdas que ellos lograron cortar, pero el rey de los dioses seguía atado y débil, luego de que nos atraparan Briares el amigo de Tyson se paró detrás nuestro y nos sostuvo de las muñecas para inmovilizarnos ya que con sus cien manos en cada lado era imposible intentar siquiera algo.

Tal vez Frank se podría convertir en un insecto y escurrirse de su agarre pero el que no lo haya hecho aún le decía a Annabeth que no podría contra él, los mestizos artificiales y de paso los tres ciclopes.

—¿Por qué aún no estás libre?— gruño Jasón. —¡Padre!— gritó.

Zeus apenas cabeceó mientras Briares nos arrodillaba a la fuerza frente a los ciclopes.

—Al final su cruzada fue en vano— sentenció Brontes apretando el mango de su hacha como si deseara degollarnos de una vez.

Para ser una hija de Atenea, Annabeth no entendía lo que ocurría, se supone que eran tres amarres, se separaron en grupos de dos para cortarlos y lo lograron, luego usaron los cláxones para ser transportados allí donde esperaban ver a Zeus libre.

Eso fue lo que Momo dijo, entonces el dios apareció en una explosión de humo escénico.

—Hola Holaaaa— Momo nos vio con cara de intriga y luego a los ciclopes y estos lo vieron.

Genial, ahora quizá podrían hacer algo… aún recuerda cómo se encargó de aquel pulpo en el charco de agua salada con sus poderes de fiesta nocturna de cumpleaños, pero en vez de eso sonrió extrañamente.

—Al final todo salió como esperaba…— sentenció. —…de nuevo!— añadió con una carcajada.

Los demás quedaron perplejos por un segundo, los ciclopes volvieron a verlo con sus reveladoras sonrisas colmilludas, entonces Annabeth comprendió que paso.

—¡Nos engañaste!— Annabeth le gritó con la voz llena de coraje quien reía estúpidamente.

El dios sonrió inocente mientras una aureola dorada de niño bueno apareció sobre su cabeza, para luego mencionar que quizás se había equivocado con la información que les dio.

—Tal vez no conté bien…— balbuceaba con un dedo en la barbilla. —…ya recuerdo, no eran tres ¡SINO CUATRO AMARRES!— exclamo.

Luego él y sus aliados señalaron a los pies de Zeus, Annabeth patearse así misma por no haberse dado cuenta, a los pies de Zeus había una cuarta soga de cuero gruesa rodeando los pies y luego enterrándose en la tierra detrás de él, los ciclopes no tardaron en explicar que para poder retener al señor de los dioses, debían atarlo fuertemente primero en los más profundo de la tierra.

—El cuarto nudo se encuentra… abajo— señalo con el dedo. —A otros muchos de kilómetros más—

La expresión de los chicos era de la más absoluta derrota total, Jasón agachó la cabeza hasta golpearse contra la roca, Leo casi lo imita mientras que Piper y Hazel lucían escandalizadas, aunque más por el hecho de que el dios los había engañado, Frank indignado le gritó.

—¡CONFIAMOS EN TI!— Aunque Annabeth no lo admitiera, al final si había seguido sus órdenes hasta llegar ahí, así que en parte ella también cayó en el engaño.

Zeus volvió a gemir exhausto detrás de ellos mientras su piel comenzaba a perder por completo su brillo haciéndolo parecer casi humano, Momo lo miró y aunque siempre estuviera riéndose y bromeando pudo notar una pequeña llama de resentimiento hacia el dios.

—Este viejo no tiene sentido del humor— explico. —Si lo tuviera, no me habría echado del Olimpo—

Aquello era cierto, según los libros que Annabeth leyó… pero tampoco a nadie (ni siquiera a un dios) le gusta ser satirizado 24 horas al día, aun con el carácter heredado de Nyx la noche nacida del mismo Chaos de la creación, sin mencionar algo que Momo recalcó a continuación.

—Y para colmo me pidieron hacer de juez en su ridículo concurso de manualidades— explico recordándole a Annabeth el mito en el que juzgó tres trabajos de tres distintos dioses (incluida su madre entre ellos, junto con Hefesto Hades y Afrodita), burlándose de ellos. —Seguro pensaron que los juzgaría un Randy Jackson o una Paula Abdul… mas solo tuvieron a un Paul Simón— añadió sarcásticamente demostrando su naturaleza de nuevo.

Annabeth apretó con fuerza los dientes.

—Entonces… tú… tú— gruño. —¡TAMBIEN ENGAÑASTE A PERCY!—Momo la vio serio, cosa difícil de creer para un dios con su carácter… pero luego de que los ciclopes y finalmente él se rieran…

Annabeth los maldijo de la peor forma que conocía en la forma más antigua de griego que supo hablar antes de golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, el resto de sus amigos también lucían furiosos y asesinando con las miradas a Momo, así como los había engañado a ellos también engaño a Percy, llevándolo hacia su muerte.

Seguramente llevando también a todos los semidioses anteriores que guio en cada siglo hacia los ciclopes, hacia sus muertes… y hasta quizás seguramente él fue quien le robo el cetro dorado a Zeus en primer lugar, casi podía apostarlo, la sonrisa de Momo casi parecía afirmar su teoría.

—Ahora están listos para ver renacer a nuestro padre— sentenció Arges con la voz exaltada.

—¿Para qué? ¡PARA QUE LOS ARROJE AL TARTARO DE NUEVO!— les gritó Annabeth con todo el odio que podía meter en su voz.

Uno de ellos dio un pazo amenazador hacia ella.

—Ese cuerpo lo creamos nosotros niña— le dijo Arges apoyando su espada en sus hombros. —¿Crees que no podemos tenerlo bajo control?—

Eso tenía menos sentido, siendo tan fuertes querían ponerse a las órdenes de alguien pero al mismo ser capaces de ponerle un alto cuando quisieran… el cielo comenzaba a caer sobre el cuerpo cubriéndolo con una neblina y por la mueca en sus rostro seguramente era el proceso final, Zeus volvió a gemir como anciano desahuciado de un asilo.

—Son… unos cobardes ¡MALNACIDOS!— le gritó Jasón alzando de nuevo el rostro para verlos.

Los tres centraron su atención en él.

—Aunque sean los primeros monstruos, son igual de cobardes y patéticos que ellos— les dijo.

Arges se paró frente a él, luego dio una mirada a sus hermanos y estos al verle a la cara comenzaron a carcajear… luego le hicieron la seña a Briares y este soltó a Jasón.

—Queremos refutar tu teoría— señalo Brontes.

Esteropes, el menor, gemía y gritaba exaltado como si estuviera sediento de pelea… Annabeth entendió lo que iba a pasar, los ciclopes le advirtieron que si intentaba escapar volando él le ordenaría al hecatonquiró que nos rompiera los cuellos.

—Ojala tengas la fuerza para respaldar tus palabras— gruño Esteropes, Piper le rogó que huyera aun a costa de sus vidas pero era imposible para él, y la verdad era que lucía furioso… quizá quería vengar a Percy, quizá quería liberar a su padre él mismo o enseñarles a esos monstruos una lección.

Tal vez los tres.

—Véncenos a los tres… y quedan libres— le dijo un tono burlón como si aquello fuera imposible de lograr.

—¡NO LOS ESCUCHES, SOLO CORRE… VUELA!— rogaba su novia casi al borde de las lágrimas, seguramente recordando el video que tomo del escondite de los ciclopes en el Monte Mitchell, el video que mostraba como los ciclopes acababan con Percy.

Pero aunque usara su encanto vocal seguro que Jasón no la escucharía, sus ojos estaban llenos de coraje hacia Momo y los tres ciclopes…

—Esa es la mirada que nos gusta— los tres desenfundaron sus armas. —¡Mas vale que nos entretengas, Hijo de Júpiter!— gruñeron.

—¡JASÓN!— lloraba Piper y exclamaban Hazel y Frank.

Mientras que Annabeth tenía la loca esperanza que pudiera… si se daba cuenta, de acercarse a Zeus y cortar los tubos que drenan su sangre al cuerpo aunque por esa mirada amenazadora que tenía, como la de un lobo cuando es acorralado, no estaba segura.

—¡ADELANTE!—

Esteropes fue el primero en atacar golpeando con el suelo con su mazo, Jasón se elevó de un salto volando lejos de la onda expansiva, Brontes lanzo una ráfaga de fuego circular pero fue apagada por una fuerte corriente de aire, así como el rayo que Arges le lanzó desviándolo con su gladius, Jasón se lanzó en picada hacia él pero este esquivo la hoja de su arma siendo rodeado por sus otros dos hermanos, Jasón activo la muñequera de cuero y un _Scutha _romano se abrió en su brazo izquierdo.

El romano echo una ojeada a sus amigos sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlos igual que su amigo lo hacía antes de recibir con el escudo el primer ataque de los ciclopes, atacaba, evasión y bloqueos. Jasón intentaba hacerles frente, pero los monstruos eran fuertes y rápidos aún para su tamaño ya que esquivaron la hoja de su gladius varias veces, al verse acorralado de nuevo alzo vuelo alejándose de otra onda expansiva del martillo de Esteropes, el rubio enfoco su atención en Zeus y se dirigió hacia él, pero Brontes golpeo el suelo con su hacha enviando una ráfaga de fuego que al llegar frente a Zeus se alzó en un muro de fuego cortándole el paso.

A través de las llamas vio como su padre en su forma griega se ponías más y más pálido y su cabello y barbas pasaban de gris a blanco.

—Maldición…— susurró.

Una llamarada y un relámpago casi lo golpean pero logro esquivarlos aunque lo obligaron a aterrizar, rápidamente los tres ciclopes lo rodearon de nuevo dejándolo a la defensiva, Piper intentaba en vano liberarse para ayudarlo, Frank tenía una expresión de dolor al igual que Hazel, seguramente Briares les apretaba las muñecas lo bastante para que no pudieran hacer algo, Leo se prendió fuego pero este no lastimaba al centímano, todos no podían hacer más que de espectadores de la pelea.

Jasón volvió a esquivar los poderes de las armas de los ciclopes pero estos ahora eran más listos y lo azotaban con sus mangos para impedirle que volara.

—¡YAHOOOO! QUÉ DIVERTIDO!— exclamo Esteropes, martillando el suelo.

—Eres fuerte…— señalo Brontes arrojando más golpes con su hacha.

El pretor tenía que encontrar una forma de atacar, si los rayos no les hacían nada entonces tendría que improvisar… su espada comenzó a cargar eléctricamente.

—¿Otra vez?— dijo Arges. —Eso no nos hace nada— luego vio como la hoja se ponía al rojo vivo.

Jasón esquivo el ataque de Arges y logro acercarse lo suficiente para hacerle un corte leve en su pecho… aunque apenas se quejó la pequeña herida lucía quemada y expeliendo humo, el ciclope se molestó un poco por eso y lo golpe en todo el costado derecho arrojándolo al suelo, Piper exclamo asustada pero rápidamente se puso de pie para no preocuparla aun con la gladius encendida.

—Aún es muy temprano para cansarse— le dijo Esteropes desanimado, pero Jasón comenzaba a jadear.

El cielo se arrugaba cada vez más sobre el hombre de barro, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse.

—¡DIOSES!— exclamo Leo con terror, si Annabeth tan solo pudiera alcanzar su mochila podría usar el regalo de Rea, quizá eso ayudaría a Jasón pero con las manos apresadas no podía. —¡Briares!— le gritó.

Pero el hecatonquiró apenas parpadeó, sus ojos parecían estar cubiertos por una bruma blanca como una catarata, seguramente por algún hechizo que la mirada de Piper lo confirmo… Jasón volvió a caer al suelo, ya lucía cansado y sudoroso mientras se apoyaba con la punta de su espada.

Igual que Percy.

—¿Qué pasa?— gruño Brontes. —¿A dónde se fue esa fuerza con la que nos insultaste?—

Aunque lo dijera de esa forma, era imposible que alguno de ellos peleando solo pudiera contra ellos, ni el campamento, ni siquiera Percy… el hombre de barro comenzó a mover las manos y a temblarle los parpados, como si tratara de abrir los ojos, Zeus ya casi parecía muerto.

—¡Jasón!— le gritó.

El rubio intentó acercarse y liberarlo pero los ciclopes le cerraban el camino por donde lo intentara, y con cada arremetida se cansaba más y más hasta que sus movimientos ya eran lentos y torpes, finalmente recibió un golpe de lleno en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire y una herida en el costado izquierdo cayendo de espaldas violentamente hasta quedar frente a sus amigos.

—¡NOOO!— Gritó Piper pensando lo peor, pero su novio alzo la cabeza… un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca.

Los ciclopes gruñeron insatisfechos, apenas habían sudado exclamando que el hijo de Neptuno había durado mucho más…

—Te ves deshecho chico— dijo Momo sarcástico.

Annabeth tenía hartas ganas de apuñalar al payaso, pero tendría si suerte si salían con vida de esto, aun no podía creer que su novio, su amigo, la persona que más amaba… había muerto por su culpa, unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por su rostro.

—Descuida, pronto el dolor pasara— volvió a decir el payaso, mientras veía a los cíclopes acercarse al semidiós caído.

El hombre de barro que ahora parecía volverse de piedra abrió los ojos, que brillaron como luces de faro que apuntan al cielo… los ciclopes voltearon hacia los chicos.

—Hermanos… estoy pensando en un regalo para padre— les dijo Arges.

Brontes y Esteropes gritaron "SACRIFICIO" para el horror de todos, Momo no dejaba de reír entre dientes mientras Arges tomaba a un exhausto y herido Jasón del cuello y lo dejaba sobre una roca plana cuadrada con una hendidura que levantaba el cuello.

Luego tomo prestada el hacha de Brontes.

—¡ALTO! ¡DETENGANSE!— gritaba su novia con la voz aterrada y los ojos humedecidos, Arges por un segundo titubeo y parpadeo confuso mientras bajaba el hacha y se restregaba los ojos con una mano.

El ciclope ordenó a sus hermanos que la callaran y estos obedecieron, ella logró morder en el dedo a Esteropes pero al final ambos la amordazaron… aun así ella continuó gritando con todas sus fuerzas mordiendo la tela, su voz parecía vibrar a través de esta y el ciclope continuaba resistiéndose a sus efectos hasta que Brontes la abofeteó.

—¡Si tanto lo amas, entonces morirás con él!—

El ciclope la tomo del cuello y la llevó al lado de Jasón colocándolo en la misma pose, ahora era Annabeth quien gritaba pero los monstruos actuaban con gran indiferencia ante su voz lastimera.

—Ooh! No tienes por qué lucir triste…— le decía Momo con humor negro. —…Después que el hombre de barro despierte, los dejaremos ir para que corran la voz—

La sonrisa burlona de los ciclopes parecía darle la razón, mientras con una pierna aferraba a la pareja a la roca.

—¡Con esto sabrán lo que les espera, tal vez así voten para unirse a nosotros, antes de que mueran!— les decía Brontes a Hazel y Frank refiriéndose al campamento dándoles además un mal presentimiento al oír el tono de voz que usaba, como si les insinuara que Roma aún estaba en peligro a pesar de la nota de Reyna.

El hacha estaba encima de los cuellos de Jasón y Piper, _"Solo una tragedia los salvará…" _acaso a esto se refería la profecía pensaba Annabeth, acaso para las Moiras no les bastaba con haberse llevado a Percy, lágrimas de impotencia bajaban del rostro, Leo se encendía y sacudía intentando zafarse, Annabeth se estrujó los brazos hasta que se lastimaron sus muñecas.

—Paren… por favor…— ella les rogó antes de que el ciclope alzara su arma.

Brontes y Esteropes la miraron.

—Llévales este mensaje… a tus dioses— susurraron victoriosos.

—Oh yo no quiero ver esto…— Momo se quejó. —…Avísenme luego como termina— les pidió a los ciclopes para luego desaparecer en un destello luminoso

Leo desvió la mirada para no ver lo que iba a ocurrir, lágrimas de impotencia bajaban por el rostro de Haz mientras Frank trataba de apegarse a ella lo más que podía pese al dolor en sus muñecas, el hombre de barro finalmente lanzo un rugido feroz al cielo mientras Zeus jadeaba profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de morir, Jasón adolorido vio a Pipes quien a pesar de ser presionados contra la roca alcanzo tomar su mano arrastrándola a la fuerza bajo el enorme pie del ciclope mientras el hacha se alejaba de sus cuellos para dar el golpe, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Annabeth comenzó a sollozar.

A pesar del viaje y de la ayuda de Rea todo fue en vano, Urano se alzara y con los dioses debilitados fácilmente controlara todo… será el fin de la civilización occidental, los semidioses serán asesinados o esclavizados y los olímpicos arrojados al Tártaro, la titanomaquía habrá sido en vano si el señor de la creación decide devolver sus puestos, así como la victoria que Percy obtuvo ante Cronos ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de pasar esas funestas a su lado.

Todo por culpa de Momo.

Ella comenzó a llorar, el hacha estaba arriba y lista para cercenar sus cabezas, Lucy la consejera de la cabaña de Tyche al final tenía la razón, todo fue una causa perdida.

La montaña comenzó a temblar ligeramente, el cielo a soplar con fuerza como si la misma tierra se prepara para lo que iba a pasar mientras los ojos y la boca del hombre de barro brillaban tanto como estrellas y la voz se hacía más grave.

—Padre…— dijo Arges. —…te honramos con este sacrificio!— Los demás sofocaron un grito, los mestizos artificiales seguían firmes e inmutables listos para ponerse al servicio del titán quien rugía cada vez más fuerte.

El ciclope descargo el golpe.

—Percy…—

* * *

El mundo se había acabado, era todo lo que su mente pensaba cuando escucho el atroz ruido que casi revienta sus tímpanos… pero esperen…

¿Desde cuándo un cuello cercenado se oye igual que un "látigazo de cuero chirriante"? Annabeth abrió los ojos.

Jasón y Piper aún seguían con vida y con sus cabezas en su lugar, el hacha se había detenido a centímetros de sus cuellos, Arges tenía una mirada de intriga cuando la apartó de ellos y vio a sus hermanos quien miraban al suelo bajo ellos, como si aquel ruido fuera raro para ellos… Hazel, Frank y Leo también abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de que aún no muriera.

—Oye… hermano…— dijo Esteropes. —…acaso ese ruido no era…— Un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la montaña, los chicos pensaron que provenía del hombre de barro que aún se sacudía y empezaba a brillar.

Pero entonces la tierra se abrió justo debajo y detrás de Zeus, un hilacho de cuero se retrajo del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Zeus desde sus pies hasta sus cabezas… los 100 nudos se desamarraron uno por uno a una velocidad de vértigo, una de las cuerdas con la tensión liberada voló hacia los mestizos quienes agacharon dejando que la soga golpeé a Briares y obligándolo a soltarlos, el cuerpo de Zeus cayo al frente cuando el último nudo de cuero se soltó dejándolo acostado sobre una cama de cuero curtido.

Zeus estaba libre.

—¡¿QUE RA…?!— balbuceó Arges antes de que el rey de los dioses empezara a moverse.

—¿Pa-Padre…?— balbuceó Jasón aun fatigado después de que el ciclope quitara su pie de encima.

Piper se quitó la mordaza para socorrer de inmediato a su novio con una pequeña lata de néctar en sus vaqueros, Zeus de inmediato se arrancó con fuerza las intravenosas de su piel rociando con su icor a su alrededor, apenas hizo aquello el hombre de barro comenzó a perder vitalidad pese a tener encima el vellocino, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó y su boca se silenció, el cielo sobre él comenzó a volver a la normalidad y la voz susurrante y poderosa que llenaba el aire se apagó.

—¡NO!— gritó Esteropes asustado.

—¿Zeus se liberó?— balbuceó Brontes intrigado. —¡Imposible!—

—Dejamos a la anciana y su perro vigilándolo…— murmuro Arges, Annabeth quien alcanzó a oír aquello no pensó mucho para deducir lo que ocurrió…

El cuarto amarre había sido cortado.

—COMO… SE ATREVEN… A APRESARME!— Aunque la voz de Zeus era débil, aun así causó terror a los ciclopes quienes se alejaron de él.

Nubes cargadas de relámpagos comenzaron aparecer por doquier dentro de la montaña y sobre el techo abierto de roca, Arges mostró una sonrisa ladina… ellos eran inmunes a eso y si era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Aun así creo que debemos irnos hermanos— les recomendó Arges.

Un ventarrón ligero soplo sobre todos, Annabeth vio a Jasón un poco mejor luego de beber algo del néctar de su novia, como si oyera una voz… quizá su padre le estaba hablando, de pronto un rayo súbitamente golpeando la gladius que había soltado a cinco metros lejos de él, Los ciclopes apenas le prestaron atención, los mestizos artificiales a pesar de estar ante un furioso rey de los dioses avanzaron hacia ellos sin miedo listo para cortarlos en pedazos, era un pequeño escuadrón de alrededor de 20 semidioses.

Annabeth agarró su mochila y rápidamente sacó la pandereta que le dio Rea.

¡PANG! ¡PANG! ¡PANG!

Luego de tres golpes, el instrumento se deshizo en trozos de tela… del cielo cayó como un meteorito un soldado griego enorme enfundado en la armadura completa de hoplita.

—¡LISTO PARA DEFENDERLA, SRA. RHEA!—

—¡¿Cory?!— balbuceó ella.

Era el guardaespaldas personal de la Titánide, la pandereta lo convocó a ese sitio.

—Ah? Eres tú!— balbuceó él no muy contento de que la persona que iba a defender no era su ama, sus amigos lo miraban desconcertados.

Los semidioses artificiales estaban a sus espaldas, Annabeth le dio órdenes y el soldado se lanzó sobre los semidioses en un entrevero de patadas, golpes de escudo y espadazos contra sus enemigos, destrozándolos y arrojando sus cadáveres deshechos al suelo, Leo, Hazel y Frank sofocaron un grito de sorpresa.

Los ciclopes vieron al refuerzo de los mestizos y les entraron grandes deseos de pelea, más la presencia de un Zeus furioso, aunque débil, basto para apagar sus ansias de lucha, Briares se levantó del suelo luego del golpe y se caminó hacia ellos, Annabeth pensó que Cory no podría contra el poderoso centímano pero la sonrisa de lado del sirviente de Rea le inspiró confianza.

—Será mejor que te cubras los oídos— le recomendó con voz aguda y grave.

Leo arqueo una ceja, pero entonces Cory se plantó frente al hecatonquiró y comenzó a aporrear su espada en su escudo, primera lentamente y después lo más rápido que pudo, el ruido eran ensordecedor que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos, Cory continuo golpeando su escudo frenético con una expresión desquiciada como si disfrutara enormemente causar mucho escándalo, Briares se tambaleó cuando una onda sonora proveniente del escudo lo golpeo de frente tumbándolo, ni siquiera sus cien brazos le ayudaron a proteger sus oídos de semejante ruido y de no ser por los tapones para oídos herméticos que Momo les regalo ahora estarían sordos.

—Vámonos de aquí hermanos— dijo Arges.

Todos se dieron la vuelta listo para de un salto desaparecer de ahí, cuando Jasón les insulto.

—¡COBARDES!— Esteropes escapó de un salto a través del techo abierto, pero Arges y Brontes se voltearon.

El mayor iba a devolver el cumplido verbalmente cuando vieron al romano volar y rebasarlo.

—¡¿QU…?!— El ciclope volteó para ver que el mestizo iba contra su hermano, Brontes quien fue desarmado por su hermano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Con un grito en la garganta Jasón arrojo una estocada con una gladius cargada eléctricamente al rojo vivo y atravesó limpiamente el estómago del ciclope con el hacha de fuego, el ataque fue tan rápido y súbito aprovechando la distracción a causa del susto que Zeus les dio, con la espada enterrada en el cuerpo del ciclope Jasón descargó el segundo golpe de su ataque y el rayo cargado en su hoja exploto en su interior atravesando su espalda… Brontes apenas gimió de dolor con una expresión de sorpresa y horror mientras comenzaba a volverse polvo.

—¡HERMANO!— gritó. —¡MALDITO MESTIZO!—

Pero ya era tarde, Brontes finalmente se deshizo en una montaña de polvo dorado, Zeus empezó a rugir amenazadoramente, el cuerpo de barro ya sin vida comenzó a endurecerse como grava y a despedazarse con los relámpagos fugaces de la tormenta que Zeus había invocado, pese a lucir débil.

—Esto aún no se acaba…— amenazó el ciclope antes de escapar de un poderoso salto al aire.

El temblor de la montaña comenzó a aumentar.

—¡Este lugar se nos va a caer encima!— gritó Frank.

Jasón cojeo hacia su padre para cargarlo con su hombro, el color gris en su pelo y barba comenzaba a volver pero aun así su piel arrugada y aliento casi imperceptible les decían que aún se encontraba grave, pero no había ninguna salida visible en las paredes, solo la del techo que se elevaba a 20 metros de altura y no creían que Zeus estuviera en condiciones de levitarlos o al menos podría tardar un rato mientras Piper le daba de beber de su lata de néctar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— pregunto Hazel.

Leo aseguró que lo tenía bajo control.

—¿Qué hablas?— le pregunto.

El moreno señalo de nuevo al cielo y vieron la figura del Argo II, al que había llamado con un control flotar sobre el cielo azul del techo.

—¡Eso sí que es genial!— alabó Frank al piloto automático, la cabeza de festus escupió fuego al cielo como si estuviera orgulloso del cumplido.

—¿Y cómo vamos a subir?— pregunto Hazel quien veía que la enorme nave no podía entrar a la recamara, avergonzado a Leo quien nunca instaló una escalerilla mecánica automatizada.

Frank se transformó en águila, cogió el vellocino de los restos de grava del hombre de barro y lo subió a la nave, Jasón también se elevó con el pesado cuerpo de Zeus de vuelta a la nave dejando a los chicos… Annabeth todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda.

—Eh?, qué ha pasado?— balbuceaba Briares muy confundido y algo asustado.

Por un momento la presencia del hecatonquiró la asustó pero al verle los ojos de cerca vio que habían vuelto a la normalidad, el monstruo continuaba balbuceando pero la rubia le dio un rápido repaso y le dijo que los ayude a llegar, aunque continuaba confundido aludiendo que lo último que recordó era trabajar en las fraguas con su amigo Tyson para luego dar un paseo por el muro exterior del castillo y luego nada, pero accedió a la petición y tomo a todos entre sus cien brazos y de un poderoso salto se elevaron como si fueran disparados por una catapulta.

Finalmente todos estaban en la cubierta alejándose del techo mientras este se venía abajo aplastando todo y al cuerpo de barro que ya solo era un montón de polvo…

El Argo II se elevó al cielo del anochecer.

* * *

Una hora después, los seis mestizos que habían partido del campamento descansaban recostados en la cubierta totalmente exhaustos como si aquello hubiera sido lo más agotador de sus vidas, Cory el sirviente de la madre Rea se fue volando hacia el cielo de regreso al palacio en las nubes, Zeus se encontraba en la enfermería descansando en una de las camas, se habían acabado en él todas las reservas del néctar-ambrosía especial de Asclepio pero aun así apenas lograron que perdiera algo de palidez, esperaban que aguantara hasta que volvieran al campamento para que Apolo lo atendiera, y sin embargo los chicos se preguntaban…

¿Qué había pasado?

—Lo logramos…—apenas balbuceó Pipes. —…eso fue lo que pasó— lo dijo aunque no muy convencida, estuvieron a un pelo del desastre y el apocalipsis y de repente ¡ZAS! Se voltearon las tornas, prácticamente había sido un milagro… y la otra pregunta que todos se hacían era:

¿Quién cortó el cuarto amarre?

Hazel veía preocupada a Annabeth quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, como si hubiera desconectado sus sentidos para que su cerebro intentara hallar una respuesta a lo que había ocurrido, Frank y Leo se vieron intrigados como esperando que alguno diera alguna pista.

—Percy…— apenas balbuceó.

Todos arquearon una ceja, pero ella levanto la mano a su rostro para verla de frente, aun recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando cayó al pozo, y la voz… no podía ser un sueño ni una coincidencia, que justamente sintiera eso y después que ocurriera lo que paso.

—Annabeth… no creo que…— comenzaron a hablar con seriedad.

—Tiene que ser él…— balbuceó más fuerte, comenzó a esbozar unas sonrisa.

Quería sonreír, quería tener esperanza aunque sonara loco pero ahí estaba… fue la única conclusión a la que llegó aunque quizá puedan haber otras opciones que su corazón este nublando, fue cuando Piper se acercó a ella con otra teoría distinta aunque usando palabras gentiles para no alterarla.

—El nudo estaba bajo tierra…— sugirió ella. —…Así que es probable, que Nico nos diera una mano— Añadió Jasón.

Hazel asintió, aquello podía ser cierto, de hecho era muy factible, no tenía nada para validar su teoría solo una corazonada pero la esperanza aún seguía ahí, hasta que no lo oyera de la boca del hijo de Hades, contaba con que se equivocara, que fuera mentira, que Nico viniera y les dijera.

"_No, yo no salí de mi cuarto en el palacio de papá"_

Seguía siendo razonable, pero no quería perder la esperanza… más guiada por su corazón que por su cerebro, todo aquello la tenía confundida y perturbada por lo que decidió irse a su camarote, Leo les prometió que llegaría para mañana en la mañana al campamento volando a toda velocidad aunque la rubia no sabía si podría dormir esa noche, pese al cansancio de la batalla.

Ya en su camarote se dio la razón mientras se revolvía frenéticamente en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo, en su mente revoloteaba con ese sueño que tuvo en el palacio de Rea y luego con la voz que oyó en el pozo sumergida en el agua, sentía que iba a enloquecer… era como aferrarse a algo que no puedes tener pero que sueñas con que fuera posible, no pudo evitar llorar un rato pensando en lo destrozada que se sentiría si al final ganaba la teoría de Piper y Jasón.

Abrazó la almohada como si buscara consuelo, como cuando abrazaba a Percy… solo pensar en él de nuevo basto para sacarla de las sábanas, si pasaba otro minuto ahí enloquecería, en la ventanilla redonda la oscuridad comenzaba a colorearse de celeste, camino por la nave pero como hacía frio decidió ir al comedor y distraerse con las imágenes del campamento, una vez allí vio como algunos campistas comenzaban a levantarse, algunos rayos del sol lucían en el horizonte, ellos estaban un poco lejos aún por eso todavía veía oscuro el cielo…

De pronto vio como Butch, el consejero de la cabaña de Iris, salía apresuradamente de su cabaña y corría hacia la casa grande, no pudo ver qué cosa hizo pero un par de minutos después él y Quirón salieron corriendo y trotando respectivamente de vuelta hacia su cabaña, el centauro entró, luego otro compañero de Butch salió apresuradamente y fue a los baños topándose con algunas campistas madrugadoras de afrodita que disfrutaban del agua caliente, estas aun con las toallas encima corrieron detrás de él rumbo a la cabaña .

Otra compañera de Butch salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia las fraguas donde algunos hijos de Hefesto trabajaban temprano, Nisa, Jake y el resto de los chicos salieron corriendo entonces siguiéndolo, la misma escena se repitió con otro campista de Iris y las respectivas, la mayoría de los campistas aun en pijamas siguieron a los hijos de la diosa arco iris hacia su cabaña, incluso llamaron a Grover y Enebro que paseaban cerca de la orilla del bosque, Rachel también salió de su cueva al aviso.

Había una enorme muchedumbre en la cabaña, la patrulla nocturna de las cazadoras liderada por Thalia también corrió hacia la cabaña, no se veía a los dioses por ningún lado… seguro estarían durmiendo aún.

—¿Qué está pasando?— se preguntó Annabeth cuando vio a su hermano Malcolm guiar al resto de su cabaña cuando el compañero de Butch los llamó.

Un par de minutos después vio a Grover salir violentamente de la cabaña y empezar a saltar de alegría acompañado de enebro, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, a la siguiente que vio salir fue a Thalia casi podía ver que estaba llorando de alegría, lo mismo fue con Travis y Connor, Katie Gardiner, Will Solace, Mitchel y Lacy de Afrodita (quienes daban saltitos tomándose de las manos), Chris Rodríguez quien dio puñetazos al aire contento a mas no poder junto con Polux de Dionisio, también a los consejeros de las cabañas menores.

Era como si se hubiera armado una fiesta en el campamento y ella no fuera invitada.

—Oye, solo para que lo sepas… Estamos llegando— le dijo Leo al entrar al camarote y encontrarla. —¿…Por qué todos saltan alegres en la zona común?— dijo al ver la pared.

Annabeth lo ignoró y salió corriendo a cubierta, en el camino sorprendió a sus amigos que recién empezaban a levantarse, ya en el exterior el paisaje de Long Island aparecía con el sol en el horizonte… en menos de un minuto estaban sobrevolando el área común a gran altura, pese a ello noto que parecía vitorear al cielo, Jasón y Pipper aparecieron cargando a Zeus en hombros.

—Voy a bajarlo desde aquí para que lo atiendan de inmediato— le dijo a Annabeth dando luego un salto por el borde, era demasiado raro ver al rey de los dioses tan desvalido aun así el resto se quedó en el barco

Leo guio al Argo II al Búnker 9 abriendo remotamente las compuertas, la nave descendió y se enganchó al muelle mecánico, Annabeth ni siquiera espero que la pasarela de descenso enganchara pegando un salto justo en el borde, sus amigos la seguían de lejos cuando la puerta del búnker se abrió apareciendo de ella una chica pelirroja.

—¿Rachel?— balbuceó Annabeth sorprendida. —¿qué ocurre?—

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mejillas irritadas, pero aun así sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Annabeth…— balbuceó con la voz a punto de estallar de la emoción. —¡ES… ES UN MILAGRO!—

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de inmediato para luego echar a correr.

El camino desde el búnker 9 jamás le pareció más largó y eso que corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que el resto apenas pudo seguir su paso detrás, luego de 5 minutos visualizó el borde del campamento, había señales de batalla cerca de las canchas de voleibol y baloncesto con algunas armas desperdigadas y montañas de polvo dorado, pero ella las ignoró corriendo directo a la cabaña de Iris, cuando paso por la cabaña común construida para los dioses noto a su madre viéndola desconcertada corriendo sin aparente razón.

La paso de largo y para cuando llegó a la cabaña aún se veía la alegría en sus rostros, de hecho cuando la vieron se acercaron y comenzaron a palmarle los hombros amistosamente, como si la felicitaran incluso Quirón quien se acercó a ella sonriéndole de manera afectuosa y aquello más que aumentar el suspenso en ella.

—No podrías mejorar la señal— se quejó adentro Connor.

—Es lo mejor que conseguí, así que no te quejes— se quejó Butch. —Además seguro la fuente debió tener desperfectos—

Entró casi tirando la puerta, incluso Jasón ya estaba dentro junto a los chicos y a la enorme fuente con neblina de la cabaña de la diosa del Arco Iris.

—¿Qué está pasando?— exigió saber, con Frank, Hazel, Leo y Piper detrás, los chicos se voltearon para verla y le sonrieron señalándole la fuente y la neblina que se formaban… Butch hizo su magia y la neblina formo un arcoíris el cual comenzó a proyectar una imagen anaranjada.

Era un mensaje Iris grabado, como Butch explico.

—_Si están viendo esto espero POR LOS DIOSES que hayan logrado salir de ahí— _

Annabeth se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar un grito, empezando de inmediato a llorar… Las palabras que Rea le dedicó resonaron en su mente.** "_Te pasaran cosas buenas…"_**

—_No tengo mucho tiempo así que esto será rápido— dijo Percy dentro de lo que parecía una tienda pequeña de alguna autopista._

_Solo que estaba en llamas, aunque tenía un aspecto horrible como cualquier mestizo en una búsqueda (algo similar al video que encontró Piper), con algunas quemaduras en su camiseta y el mismo vendaje envuelto en su mano derecha, además una rajadura al frente de su camiseta revelo otro vendaje alrededor del abdomen con una mancha de sangre vertical... como si lo hubieran atravesado._

—_Aunque liberaron a Zeus, todavía no estamos fuera de peligro— explico. —Los cíclopes tienen un plan "B"—_

Annabeth apenas podía concentrarse en lo que decía, las rodillas le temblaban, su corazón saltaba como loco en su pecho queriéndosele salir, su cerebro quería explotar y tenía la sensación de que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, era como si el mundo volviera a ser menos gris y oscuro para ella, ni mil galones de néctar la harían sentir así… apenas daba crédito a lo que veía.

¡SU SESOS DE ALGA ESTABA VIVO!

Los dioses entraron en ese momento una vez que se enteraron de lo que ocurría en una de las cabañas y tuvieron que sofocar un grito ellos también al ver las imágenes, Afrodita se acercó a la mestiza que apenas se movía abrazándola de los hombros, el resto de los campistas sonreía a mas no poder… ignorando de momento la advertencia que les daba.

—_Ellos…— suspiró exhausto. —Ellos planean atacar el Olimpo—_

Solo esto basto para que recuperar su atención.

—_Tienen un ejército enorme de "sintes" listo para marchar hacia Nueva York—_

Todos supusieron que se refería a los semidioses artificiales, pero se preguntaron de donde sacaría ese sobrenombre.

_Los ruidos de una batalla en el mensaje se dejaron oír, sonidos de espadas chocando y... ¿Disparos?. Percy miraba a su costado izquierdo a ratos como si estuviera preocupado._

—_Pero eso no es todo…— continuaba. —Planean atacarnos desde ambos frentes— añadió._

La mayoría no entendió, pero Jasón, Frank y Hazel parecían tener un presentimiento.

—_El campamento Júpiter está en peligro— advirtió. —El valle de Oaklay lleva más de dos semanas asediado por un enorme ejército de monstruos—_

Eso explicaba porque ninguno de los tres recibió más mensajes de Reyna.

—_He hecho lo que pude para ayudarles…— comentó. —…pero necesitan el apoyo de un dios— explicó._

No sabían cómo sería posible eso, cuando casi todos los olímpicos fueron sacados de combate y los dioses menores desaparecieron, Annabeth recordó el favor que le pidió a Rea aunque sospechó que Percy no se pensaba en un dios menor.

—_Necesita a tu padre Haz— Sentenció. —Tienes que volver a Roma—_

Hazel abrió los ojos sorprendida, Frank sintió un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda…

—_Plutón podría inclinar la balanza a favor de la legión— _Hazel llena de valor y coraje asintió a la grabación, como si lo hiciera a su propio amigo.

Frank oculto lo mejor que pudo el terror que sentía en aquel momento, recordando el sueño que tuvo.

—_Jasón… sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso…— empezó a decir nervioso. —…pero necesito que te quedes y los ayudes a proteger el Olimpo—_

El romano abrió los ojos sorprendido, era una petición muy difícil ya que su deber era con Roma.

—_Te lo pido por favor…— le rogó. —…van a necesitar toda tu ayuda posible—_

Annabeth sintió un mal presentimiento al respecto, ¿Por qué le pedía eso?, ¿Acaso él…?

—_Siento muchísimo haberlos preocupado a todos…— se disculpaba. —…pero en este momento no puedo reunirme con ustedes ahora—_

Casi se le rompe al corazón de nuevo al oír aquello, lo que más deseaba ese momento era volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos, ¿Por qué no podía volver y ayudarlos a defender el Olimpo?

—_No puedo volver, porque…— balbuceó. —…acabo de descubrir donde está escondido ese estúpido cetro— lo dijo rápidamente._

Los dioses exclamaron sorprendidos, no por el insulto… sino por lo otro, el hecho de que descubriera el sitio del objeto mas poderoso de la mitología que llevaba mas de un milenio perdido.

—_Además tengo los objetos que necesito para hacerme con él— explico, antes de que la explosión de una de las lámparas de la tienda lo obligara a cubrirse el rostro antes de volver a hablar, _

Los olímpicos no daban crédito a lo que oían, Quirón casi podía ver en sus rostros algo de remordimiento por haber perdido la fe en el elegido de Poseidón, también se preguntaron si ya lo sabía.

_Más ruidos de la batalla cercana comenzaron a escucharse y Percy volteó de nuevo a su izquierda preocupado. _"¿Por qué?"… "¿O por quién?"

—_Zeus debe haberse debilitado demasiado por el ritual que los ciclopes realizaron en él…— continuaba diciendo. —…la energía del cetro es lo único que puede revitalizarlo—_

Tanto los mestizos que vieron a Jasón aterrizando con el rey de los dioses débil y Apolo quien les dijo que su estado era muy delicado, le dieron la razón a Percy.

—_Tengo que hacer un largo viaje— sentenció. —Pero no puede decirles a donde, en caso de que intercepten esta grabación—_

Atenea alabó la decisión estratégica del hijo de Poseidón.

_Las bases de las paredes comenzaban a resquebrajarse, el edificio quemado iba a derrumbarse._

—_Y bueno, creo eso es todo— balbuceó, mas luego pareció recordar algo. —Díganle a Annabeth que…—_

_¡BOOM!_

_El muro a su izquierda que vigilaba estalló en pedazos de madera ardiente._

—¡PERCY!— gritó Annabeth.

_Dos mestizos artificiales con armadura gris ingresaron violentamente, Percy destapo a Riptide y atravesó en el pecho al primero y choco espada con el segundo, pero luego otra explosión ocurrió a sus espaldas y un tercer enemigo apareció atacándolo con una lanza por la espalda._

[La imagen se perdió]

—¡PERCY! ¡PERCY!— Annabeth no paraba de zarandear la fuente hasta quizá tirarla al suelo, pero solo consiguió terminar de disipar la niebla.

Todos aun lucían agitados por las revelaciones que Percy les dio mientras que Annabeth aún le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo, un incómodo silencio inundo la sala por un par de minutos… la mayoría de los campistas que al principio lucían felices (porque no habían visto el mensaje completo), ahora temían por su compañero.

—Ya lo escucharon…— señalo Atenea a los dioses. —…tenemos mucho trabajo!—

—Un momento…— dijo Hera. —¿Cómo podemos saber que no es un engaño?— dijo bruscamente.

Piper se acercó a Butch para preguntarle cuando el mensaje fue grabado y enviado.

—Fue grabado y enviado…— dijo Butch revisando la fuente. —…El día de ayer a las diez de la noche—

Dos horas después de que dejaron el desierto de Mojave, Butch aseguró que el mensaje debió ser realizado desde la tienda de su madre, porque era el único sitio donde uno podía hacer eso ya que cualquier otra fuente solo transmitía y no grababa, la tienda de Iris estaba cerca de los Valles de California lo que también corroboraba la información sobre el campamento romano.

—¡Tienen que volver!— les dijo Jasón a sus amigos quienes lo vieron sorprendidos.

—¿Te vas a quedar?— dijo Frank.

—Ya escucharon a Percy—

Hazel asintió comprensivamente.

—Yo les llevaré tu mensaje— le dijo.

Jasón se lo agradeció, Thalia no pudo más que felicitar su decisión… sería emocionante luchar con su hermano codo a codo, Annabeth también agradecía un poco aquello pero aun así deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Percy estuviera con ellos, pero ya lo había dejado bien claro, la última frase que le dijo antes de partir resonó en su mente.

"_Te juro por el estigio… que volveré"_

Fue una estúpida por haber perdido la fe en él, quería golpearse así misma… su madre se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro, al verla no pudo descifrar bien su expresión, no sabía si estaba feliz por ella, o pensaba en la brillante estrategia que ambas tendrían que planear para defender el Olimpo.

—Te lo dije— fue lo único que le dijo a su madre, haciéndole recuerdo la charla que tuvieran ese día en el Olimpo respecto a la búsqueda.

Atenea suspiró, Annabeth alcanzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa… Percy estaba vivo, aquello era suficiente para infundirle el valor y coraje que necesitaba para la batalla que se avecinaba.

—Cuánto tiempo más le queda a Asclepio para descontaminar el Olimpo— pregunto Hera.

—Tres días más— dijo Apolo.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Poseidón— dijo Leo. —¿Dónde esta Tyson?—

—¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR LISTOS!— afirmó Quirón con ánimos renovados.

El campamento enteró gritó mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivas cabañas a terminar de levantarse.

Annabeth seguía viendo la fuente iris de la cabaña con alegría… y miedo, aunque Percy seguía vivo al parecer el viaje no había acabado para él, se replanteó de nuevo la idea de seguirlo pero sabía que no podría llevarla a acabo, su madre y sus amigos la necesitarían en el Olimpo, aunque sería muy duro para ella luchar sin él a su lado sabía que tendría que hacerlo, el juro que volverían a estar juntos, ella debía cumplir su parte del trato y no morir confiando que él haría lo mismo.

Pero estaba segura de que todo iría bien, la segunda profecía se había cumplido a la perfección y en contra de sus peores pronósticos lograron rescatar a Zeus, lo que significa que aún podían ganar, Jasón logró acabar con uno de ellos, esos cíclopes no eran invencibles.

Desearía haber escuchado el resto de la grabación, de no ser por esos "sintes" como los llamó, pese a las dudas de algunos de sus compañeros ella sabía que ese último ataque no podía haber matado a Percy, seguramente lo esquivo y logró escapar de ese lugar con vida, aquella sensación que tuvo en el pozo de agua en la montaña volvió a su mano la cual asentó en su pecho como si quisiera obligar a su piel a que le recuerde lo que sintió, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya sola en la cabaña, seguramente Butch y sus compañeros fueron a desayunar.

Aun así había miles de preguntas en su mente, ¿Por qué Nico no pudo rastraerlo si no habia muerto? ¿Dónde estuvo estas últimas 2 semanas?, pensó que con el tiempo averiguaría las respuestas, o incluso él al volver se las aclaré. Se volvió una última vez a la fuente, a la cual acarició con una mano como si se tratara de su novio, rezándole a los destinos para que lo mantuvieran a salvo y lo trajeran de vuelta a su lado, luego de eso salió corriendo de la cabaña.

A prepararse para la guerra.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**PRÓXIMA SUBIDA: 18/08/13**_

**El cetro dorado se tomara un descanso de 2 semanas**** (Necesito pensar bien como empezar la sgte saga)… ha sido bastante trabajoso escribir estos dos caps, y sin embargo aún siento que pude mejorarlo más, el próximo arco argumental responderá a muchas preguntas que se hacían desde el comienzo, Además me voy a tomar un descansito extra por el feriado de mi querida patria Bolivia.**

**Así que esta semana ****no habrá nuevo programa****, ****ni nueva sesión del chat mestizo****. Sorry XD. Pero agradezco de verdad a todos lo que comentan la historia, me animan bastante a seguir subiendo, esperó que el fic pueda alcanzar a Half-Blood Messenger en nº de reviews :) (Ya ocupa el tercer lugar como la historia más reviewzada :D)**

**Y por si no adivinaron quien era exactamente "Cory" la respuesta es que era uno de los Korybantes, los sirvientes divinos de Rhea (en otras fuentes dicen que son sus sacerdotes de confianza, pero me gusta más la primera) segun el mito ellos fueron los que causaron suficiente ruido con sus espadas y escudos para tapar el llanto del bebe zeus para que Cronos no lo encontrara (a que mola aprender cosas nuevas eh? :D) volvera a aparecer... (y traera a todos sus bulliciosos amigos consigo)**

**Nos leemos! :)**


	36. Me adentro en el burdel de la muerte

**Sé que dije que iba actualizar el 18, pero como me encuentro en casa de permiso del trabajo y con un fuerte malestar estomacal, decidí adelantarles el capítulo para no aburrirme tanto en la cama.**

**Espero que les guste e.e**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

_DEBÍ HACERLE CASO A LA CABRA MÁGICA_. Me habría ahorrado MUCHOS problemas. No… no me he vuelto loco, creo que debo empezar desde el principio.

_**Hace 2 semanas…**_

¿Quién me iba a decir que la pregunta 38 del examen de mitología griega del Sr. Brunn… digo, de Quirón, ocultaba una tremenda historia como esta? Que los dioses al haberse rebelado contra su padre y que extraviarían su tesoro más preciado en el proceso, aunque sea pura banalidad digo yo, y que Zeus estaría tan furioso que obligaría a su familia de pendencieros a mandar en cada siglo a su hijo, más poderoso y preferido, completamente solo a recuperarlo.

La verdad es que no tengo suerte, mas fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento (demasiado) de ello cuando estuve a punto de ver como mi Padre, el dios griego antiguo del mar por cierto, renunciaba a su trono y su autoridad sobre estos a cambio de mi seguridad, ya me habían llegado a oídos rumores respecto a esa búsqueda: que era muy peligrosa, que ninguno de los otros elegidos lo había (sin volver a saberse de ellos de paso) y que yo era el último de la lista.

¿Cómo iba yo a permitir eso? Y aquí estoy… cogiendo los regalos que mis amigos confían que me ayudaran en la búsqueda, recibiendo la bendición oceánica de mi padre y observando la expresión de temor en los ojos de mi novia.

Poso mis manos en sus hombros para intentar calmar, pero noto que está temblando ligeramente, le dije finalmente que debía irme, creí que me abrazaría pero luego empezó a rogarle a Momo que la dejara venir conmigo, no voy a mentirles diciendo que eso no me hizo feliz, ojala pudiera venir conmigo… ambos sobrevivimos juntos a tantas cosas, incluso Tártaro (aún tengo pesadillas al recordar lo que vi), ambos podríamos recuperar ese estúpido cetro más rápido de lo que canta Apolo

Cuando Momo se burla de ella pierdo la paciencia y le gritó con una voz tan fuerte que hasta yo me desconozco por un segundo, no me percató de la fuente rebalsando a mi lado hasta que esta cede, Sin hacerle más caso me despedí de Annabeth con el beso más largo que nos pudimos dar alguna vez, me entrega su gorra de los Yankees aun en contra de mi negativa, le juré por el estigio (sip, así de confiado intente parecer, esperaba no cometer un error) que volvería.

"_Te amo… no lo olvides" _me susurra. Como hacerlo, su amor fue lo que mantuvo con vida en la batalla de Manhattan, fue lo que me impulso en el campamento romano, y lo que me estímulo a protegerla con mi vida durante nuestro viaje por el tártaro.

Me mantendría con vida esta vez.

La bese una última vez en la frente y me subí a BlackJack (no sin antes darle una última rascada de barriga a mi buena perra), Jasón se acercó y se despidió solemnemente, como su formación romana le enseño… esperaba que no olvide nuestra conversación de la otra noche en el lago, arreé a mi fiel Pegaso y nos elevamos raudos y veloces por el cielo, seguidos por el molesto payaso, al voltear todos se volvían puntos lejanos rápidamente mientras me alejaba, vi a Annabeth (esperando que no sea por última vez) sonriendo.

Eso me tranquilizo.

— ¡Allá voy!

* * *

Ya en el aire me distraje con el paisaje de Nueva York levantándose para un día de trabajo más, si eres mortal, si eres un semidiós estarías partiendo en un viaje mortífero para recuperar la reliquia de un dios enojado y ofendido.

—Descuida— Momo intento confortarme para mí sorpresa. —Todo acabara más rápido de lo que imaginas— No sé si lo dijo por si encontraba el cetro… o por si moría.

No puedo pensar así, tengo una vida entera a mis espaldas y grandes amigos que esperan mi regreso… sin mencionar a los dioses pendientes de mi éxito, aunque no me lo dijeran al recordar las miradas suyas en el salón de tronos ese día, supe que la mayoría esperaba que lograra terminar lo que sus hijos empezaron desde hace siglos, para reparar su error de oponerse a Zeus, que acabara con el ciclo de rencor y odio en el Olimpo.

—Tengo que lograrlo— pensé.

Saque de mi bolsillo la extraña piedra dorado que Momo me dio. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?.

—La piedra roseta— él balbuceó como si leyera mis pensamientos.

¿Acaso esa piedra no es egipcia?

—Es una copia de la original que hay en el museo británico— explica para mi asombro de nuevo. —Al parecer alguien dejo encriptados en ella las pistas que te guiaran en la búsqueda—

—Pensé que tú lo harías—

El payaso rio.

—Yo solo estoy aquí de niñera—declaró. —Seguir tu viaje hasta los puntos señalados— aclaró.

Entonces no podía esperar ninguna ayuda del dios, aunque supuse que tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, mojar con chorro de agua o ponerle zapatos al enemigo no eran cosas que a la larga fueran efectivas, pero llevaba encima varios juguetitos que me ayudarían con eso, Riptide (mejorada ahora a una lanza arpón) y mi escudo-reloj mágico portátil eran increíbles, aunque un poco pesados, los artículos mágicos que me dieron me serían útiles, además del amuleto de Hazel y Frank (el cual lo llevo atado a mi collar de cuentas).

—¿Entonces… a donde vamos primero?—

—Pregúntale a la piedra— Alce una ceja.

—¿A la piedra?— Momo asintió.

Agarre el objeto en mi mano, parecía una piedra cualquiera solo que pintada de oro, no sabía cómo esto me guiaría, así que me acercó y le susurró adónde voy, de inmediato una pequeña grieta aparece y un haz de luz se alza formando una pantalla frente a mi rostro.

—¡Qué ra…!—

En la pantalla virtual se muestra un punto brillante que marca un lugar en Elizabeth Town, Illinois… el payaso explico que la piedra había sido copiada de su original en Inglaterra, que era mágica o algo así. Además añadió un cuento de viejas chismosas acerca de que alguna clase de poder mágico dormía en la original, como un dios o algo así, pero él solo saco las pistas que necesitaba e hizo su propia copia para guiar a los elegidos en su búsqueda, lo deje ahí nomás… después de todo, no es como si existieran por ahí dioses egipcios realmente no?

—La primera pista— murmura Momo.

"_¡Llegaremos para la tarde Jefe!" _BlackJack aseguró.

Mi Pegaso alzo vuelo rápidamente, su empuje fue tan rápido que casi me voy de lado en la montura pero conseguí rápidamente aferrarme dejando ambos atrás a Momo, BlackJack hizo un maromo y luego un par de volteretas antes de aumentar velocidad, estaba exaltado, aunque al principio casi me hace caer pronto me acostumbré a sus movimientos, apenas sentía el viento golpeando en la cara y el miedo que sentía por volar apenas lo notaba.

—Tranquilo amigo, creo que esa cosa no se va a mover de su sitio— le dije.

BlackJack dio otra voltereta antes de hablarme.

"_Lo siento jefe… pero es que pronto me siento increíble" _contestó. _"Como si me hubiera acabado un saco entero de azúcar yo solito"_

Eso era verdad, mi Pegaso estaba más emocionado que de costumbre.

"_Es curiosos, pero empezó luego de que se subiera encima" _explico.

Momo finalmente nos dio alcancé flotando a nuestro lado, al tocar al caballo sentí como si cuerpo temblara de emoción, como el motor de un V8, también desde que me acostumbré a sus movimientos empecé a sentir una pequeño explosión de energía, como las olas furiosas chocando contra la roca de un despeñadero.

—La bendición de papá— deduje mientras BlackJack tomaba un rumbo alto y volaba quieto, como si ya hubiera terminado de demostrar su punto.

Saque de la mochila una botella de agua y la vertí en mi mano, en lugar de resbalar a través de ella el agua se pegó a mi mano fluyendo alrededor de mis dedos, como un guante acuático, seguramente estaba reaccionando a mis poderes, pero aún no había hecho nada… la bendición de Poseidón parece que me dio un subidón de energía, como si me hubiera bebido 15 Red Bulls de golpe, de seguro sería malo para mi corazón si fuera aquello pero al tratarse de mi papá podría acostumbrarme.

Supongo que cada elegido recibió la bendición respectiva de su padre divino antes de partir en esta búsqueda, ellos también se habrán sentido así.

—Tenemos una buena ayudita en la mano— dije.

—¿Qué?— Momo balbuceó.

—Le hablaba a mi Pegaso—

El payaso refunfuño mientras BlackJack relinchaba.

El paisaje corría rápidamente debajo mío, aun con las bendiciones la búsqueda no había sido completada en el pasado, de seguro debían ser semidioses famosos de la historia, algunos nombres (cuando me los dijeron) me sonaban, pero otros no. Hubiera deseado pasar por Upper Side para avisarle a mi mamá pero luego recordé la charla que tuvimos por el teléfono en la casa grande, otra razón más para volver… cuando se casó con Gabe la boda fue en la capilla de carretera más barata que un gordo y grasoso dueño de tienda de electrodomésticos podía costear.

La boda con Paul sería genial, Mamá usaría un hermoso vestido blanco (perdón, azul!) en lugar de la trusa multicolor sucia que Gabe le prestó de su hermana.

—Mama...— murmuré. —…volveré—

Atravesábamos el lago Erie, había granjas y carreteras hasta donde acababa la vista, sí que BlackJack estaba volando rápido ya que para el medio día habíamos cruzado dos estados… otra hora después el condado de Hardin comenzaba a lucirse, puentes sobre ríos, bosques y carreteras… pasando una colina empinada vi a un animal pequeña blanco y peludo con dos cuernos viéndome pasar a toda prisa.

_Nuestro primer encuentro._

Fue solo un segundo así que no pude distinguir bien al animal, pero estaba seguro que parecía ser de alguna granja cercana, pero parado ahí solo alejado de su rebaño y en medio de la colina verdosa… me hizo pensar.

—¡Ya llegamos!— exclamo Momo asustándome un poco con esa profunda y tétrica voz de payaso de fiestas.

El paisaje de un pequeño pueblo de montaña apareció al frente y debajo nuestro, el ayuntamiento cuadrado de ladrillo rojizo, los ferris antiguos con paletas giratorias de tres o cuatro pisos navegando el rio que rodeaba el pueblo, las calles tranquilas y de tan poca gente, casas sencillas y vecindarios pacíficos, aun esa hora de la tarde no había mucha actividad en el centro ni las calles, con menos de 400 personas también era justificable.

—Parece que meterte en el fango— Momo dijo.

Guie a BlackJack hacia una punta de césped, tierra y roca junto al rio a las afueras del pueblo y aterrizamos.

—Bueno, te dejo para que hagas tus cositas jejeje— se rio, aunque de forma un poco más siniestra esta vez. —Cuando termines solo llamamé—

Dicho esto desapareció en una explosión de humo escénico.

"_No me gusta ese payaso Jefe!" _ Añadió BlackJack.

—A mí tampoco amigo—

Revisé mis suministros: tenía la crema de Piper, la gorra de los Yankees de Annabeth, un kit de médico de primeros auxilios, un par de botellas de agua, unas cuantas bengalas (cortesía de Leo) una botella pequeña de néctar y tres barras de ambrosía con sabor limón. Decidí guardar los converse con alas de Grover pues no quería que algún niño gritara por error el nuevo comando de activación (el cual era "alas a mí" lo cual me avergonzaba un poquito), me puse el reloj escudo y guarde a riptide en mi bolsillo.

La mochila de Leo sí que era práctica, no importa cuánto empujara las cosas seguían hundiéndose y abriendo espacio para más, aunque el peso todavía seguía ahí… así que podría bien llevarme todo un supermercado en ella, pero tendría que ser Hércules o Superman para poder cargarla en mi espalda, pero el hecho de que las cosas saltaran a mis manos al llamado sí que molaba, despedí a BlackJack avisándole que lo llamaría de un silbido una vez terminará.

Él se alejó volando. Una vez listo entré al pacífico pueblo, esperando no destruirlo.

* * *

Lo repito de nuevo, a pesar de comenzar el horario de oficina de las dos había poca gente en las calles… yo caminaba como otro chico cualquiera que venía del rio o que se saltaba las clases para pasear por el campo, aun así el ambiente pacifico era muy confortable, el olor de patatas hervidas y refrescos de mango en el mercado sí que era atrayente, pero tenía que enfocarme. Tome la piedra de nuevo luego de meterme en un callejón para que nadie viera y la abrí, el mapa que había hecho zoom mostrando el plano del pueblo señalo un edificio a unas calles de donde estaba, continúe caminando hasta pasar por un parque donde vi a una joven pareja tener una acalorada discusión en plena tarde de julio.

Eso me recordó a Annabeth.

También la discusión que tuvimos hace dos días, me hubiera fastidiado mucho haber partido sin hacer las paces Annabeth, y cuando las hice me sentí muy mal por no haber pensado mejor en sus sentimientos, era como Quirón hacia dicho, disimulo su miedo con enojo, cuando charlamos junto al lago e incluso esa mañana en el desayuno pude notar que estaba preocupada… cuando desaparecí por 8 meses, separándome de ella, no fue cosa mía sino del plan de Hera/Juno para unir ambos campamentos.

Pero esta vez fue mi decisión venir a esta búsqueda, así que técnicamente fue yo quien decidió alejarse, aunque lo hiciera para cubrir a mi padre y proteger al campamento de la ira de Zeus, su gorra azul parecía llamarme como si tuviera a Annabeth a mi lado, la misma que perdió sus poderes cuando viajamos a Roma los mismos que recuperó una vez que ella recuperó la Athena Partenos de la guarida de Aracne en lo profundo de Roma, ahora yo la tenía en mis manos como un testimonio de que lo imposible puede ser posible si pones tu empeño y fe en ello.

—Voy a recuperar ese estúpido cetro dorado— me dije a mi mismo. —Y estaremos juntos de nuevo Chica lista—

Finalmente llegué al sitio, mi determinación se transformó en estupefacción frente al edificio.

—Un… club de Striptease?— balbuceé.

El edificio con el letrero de neón rosado y violeta brillante ponía "Sweet Walking" con una silueta femenina pateando de arriba abajo… y para colmo había un gigantón con mala cara como guardia de seguridad, la señal seguía marcando el edificio cuando la revisé en un callejón cercano, rodeé el edificio buscando alguna otra entrada pero nada, las ventanas eran demasiado altas y no había ninguna lateral o trasera, solo frontal viendo justo hacia la calle, aunque pudiera ponerme los converse con alas no serviría de mucho.

Un chico de 17 años con zapatillas llamaría mucho la atención en plena calle.

¿Entrar?… Por Zeus ni de broma, soy menor de edad. Podría pelearme con el guardia, pero esto también causaría un disturbio, y con una patrulla policial parqueada en una esquina de la calle tampoco era viable, vi a otro par de hombres mayores entrando a disfrutar del lugar, incluso en un pequeño y pacífico pueblo como este también tenía sus vicios.

—La gorra de invisibilidad— esa era la solución.

Me fue al callejón trasero y me la puse.

Debo admitir que se sentía genial ser totalmente invisible, y no de la forma que ustedes piensan no… no soy un pervertido, aun así poder escabullirse en donde sea y cuando sea era impresionante, me sentía como el depredado… silencioso y letal, cuando dos hombres mayores aparecieron frente al corredor me coloqué coloque junto a ellos y entre rápidamente por detrás rebasando al guardia, La música estridente y sensual se estampo en mis oídos, las luces laser y parpadeantes brillaban por todas partes, había tres barras de strippers sobre plataformas rodeadas de mesas y sillas con sus respectivas bailarinas ejecutando movimientos bastante agiles entrando y saliendo por las pasarelas conectadas a estas.

Un flujo constante de bailarinas exóticas mantenía a los tipos en las mesas babeando y repartiendo billetes a diestra y siniestra… las mujeres tenían una mirada lujuriosa pero afilada, como si te pudieran matar con ella.

No sabía cómo una de las pistas acabo parando en este lugar. Busqué por todas partes la pista pero solo me topé con situaciones que harían sonrojar hasta a los gemelos Stoll, pegado a la pared comencé a rodear la sala buscando algo que me guíe, y cuando me acerqué a la barra de bebidas note el olor. Era muy agradable al olfato, como el olor a vinagre y provenía de una puerta trasera a la barra, cuando me acerqué a esta una de las bailarinas se puso en medio para hablar con el barman.

—Todavía no ha llegado el cliente— le pregunta él.

La mujer niega con la cabeza, era difícil ignorar la lencería que llevaba puesta, seguramente Annabeth me mataría su supiera que terminé en un lugar así.

—No lo pierdas de vista— aquel comentario me hizo pensar por un momento que se referirían a mí, pero no lo creí posible.

Finalmente la mujer volvió a su puesto de trabajo y yo pude deslizarme bajo la barra y alcanzar la puerta, aproveché un subido de la música para abrirla y entrar, no había una escalera que bajaba a un sótano, el olor se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba que no me di cuenta de que debí haber bajado la distancia de un edificio de seis pisos hasta por fin llegué a una puerta de piedra lo cual me resulto raro.

A menos que se trate de algún viejo refugio para esclavos de la guerra civil tenía que tratarse de la pista. Me quite la gorra y la guardé.

Tuve que usar mucha fuerza para abrirla, sin la bendición de mi padre tal vez no lo habría logrado, pero entonces el olor que me guío hasta ahí me golpeo como una brisa de aire en el rostro, era tan agradable… cuando entre descubrí un sótano de madera con varias cajas tiradas por doquier, mis pasos hacían crujir la madera pero el olor seguía guiándome, el mismo que comenzó a marearme un poquito hasta casi tropezar con una de las cajas, destape a riptide y su tenue luz de bronce ilumino parcialmente mi camino.

Me pareció escuchar una risilla.

Avancé otro par de metros hasta llegar a lo que parecía un altar de piedra delgado con algo circular y transparente flotando sobre él. Detrás de este altar terminaba la pared en una escaleras de metal soldadas en la madera que ascendían por un conducto, ¿una salida al exterior acaso?, entonces oí unos pasos a mi espalda, pero al voltear no vi a nadie, solo unas cajas cayendo a los costados como si alguien las hubiera movido, me acerqué a una pila de estas a mi derecha hasta que oí de nuevos esos pasos rápidos a mi espalda, pero solo vi el alta de nuevo al voltearme, ahora sabía que no estaba solo, el olor seguía en el aire y mi nariz comenzaba irritarse.

—¿Hola?— balbuceé intentando no pensar en mi congestión nasal.

No hubo respuesta.

Saque una de las bengalas de mi mochila y la abrí, la luz naranja iluminaba mejor que mi espada, unas cajas se movieron a mi derecha y enfoqué mi visión en ellas, el monte estaba bien apartado en el sótano así que no podría saltar a ningún otro lado sin que la viera.

—Ya basta de escondidas— le grité. —Muéstrate—

Estornude de nuevo por el olor cuando vi a alguien saliendo tímidamente de las cajas, comenzó a acercarse al círculo luminoso y pude apreciar su forma, desde abajo siguiendo la luz vi dos piernas esbeltas, luego una camiseta naranja, al llegar a su cuello note su tez clara y cuando le vi el rostro…

—Qué ra…!— apenas balbuceé de la impresión. —¡ANNABETH!—

De seguro alucinaba o me estaba volviendo loco, porque Annabeth estaba de pie parada frente a mí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se veía como siempre con su ropa del campamento, sus ojos grises hermosos y amenazantes me miraban fijamente, realmente era ella.

—¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?— Sé que no fue la forma más cortes de saludarla.

Aunque una parte de mí se sentía feliz por verla aquí, otra me gritaba que esto no era para nada bueno.

—Se supone que no puedes estar aquí… conmigo— balbuceé.

Pero ella sonrió aún más, yo ya sabía que ella era capaz de romper las reglas cuando le apetecía, como cuando me convenció de viajar al mar de los monstruos aun cuando no me habían dado la misión oficialmente, así que no debería sorprenderme de verla aquí, seguramente se escapó del campamento (no sé cómo) y me siguió hasta acá.

—No pude evitarlo, perdóname— se disculpó.

De seguro esto la metería en un buen lío. El olor se hizo más fuerte empezando a marearme aún más.

—Yo quería estar contigo— continuo diciendo.

De nuevo esa vocecita de la razón en mi cabeza me habló, pero no había tiempo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso saliendo de aquí— dije volteándome, ahora con la luz podría ver mejor el objeto que reposaba en el altar.

Pero apenas di un paso hacia atrás sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello los cuales me atrajeron a su rostro, y me besó… como siempre sentía mi cerebro derretirse y con el olor en el aire lo sentía como si fuera escabeche, mis sentidos se nublaron por un segundo, perdí la noción del tiempo… normalmente me perdía de la misma forma cuando estaba con Annabeth, pero aquella vez se sentía un poco diferente, más fuerte y embriagador, hice un esfuerzo para separarme y verla de nuevo al rostro.

—A-Anna… beth— tartamudeé como oveja al verla tan apegada a mí.

—Percy— balbuceó volviendo a besarme.

El olor aumentaba y la vista se me nublaba más, pero el sabor de sus labios me distraía, sabía que me estaba entreteniendo demasiado… pero se trataba de Annabeth, lo que me pasa siempre que estoy con ella, intente retroceder pero tropecé con una caja cayendo ambos al suelo, ella sobre mí.

—Anna…— mi voz se oía lejana, me estaba perdiendo en la sensación.

Ella me calló con un dedo.

—No digas nada— dijo seductoramente. —Solo quiero estar junto a ti—

No sabía porque, pero esa vocecita en mi cabeza empezó a advertirme de nuevo que no siguiera perdiendo tiempo, pero aun así solté a Riptide la cual repiqueteó en un ruido metálico al caer mientras posaba mis manos en su cintura para profundizar el beso, pensé en la pareja discutiendo que había visto en el parque y los deseos de estar con ella volvieron solo que con más fuerza.

El olor ahora los sentía frente a mi cara.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por su cuerpo explorando su anatomía, ella profundizo aún más nuestro beso como si no hubiera mañana… otra parte de mí sabía a donde quería llegar pero no encontré fuerza para resistirme cuando pasaba una mano bajo mi camiseta, de nuevo oí una risilla extraña en el aire provocando que abriera mis ojos cuando pasaba mis manos por su cabeza apartando sus cabellos y a los costados de su cara y sus oídos.

_¿Espera un momento?. _Note algo que no estaba en su lugar, en ese pequeño instante de lucidez percibí que el aroma del olor me golpeaba la cara…

Annabeth alzo el rostro cuando sintió que mis manos dejaban a tocarla, quedando paralizada cuando coloque el filo de Riptide en su garganta.

—¿Percy?— pregunto inocente.

—¿Quién eres?— respondí con otra pregunta.

Ella alzo una ceja.

—Soy tu novia— respondió.

—¿Dónde están los pendientes de lechuza que siempre llevas puestos?—

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro no tenía precio… nos quedamos en la misma pose paralizados, hasta que ella se llevó ambas manos a sus orejas y al pasarlas sobre sus lóbulos aparecieron los pendientes mágicamente.

—Así está mejor—

Presioné el filo contra su garganta, pero en un rápido salto se alejó de mí, me levanto a toda prisa y me puse en guardia empuñando mi espada con ambas manos, Annabeth sonrió.

—Eres muy atento— me alabó. —Pensar que la fregué por un mero descuido— soltó una risilla, la misma que estuve escuchando hasta ahora.

Su voz ahora sonaba más de mujer mayor, el aroma a vinagre que me golpeaba se alejó… ya que en realidad ese olor provenía de ella.

—Debiste relajarte y disfrutarlo, habrías tenido una muerte placentera— dijo macabramente. —Ahora morirás de manera violenta y muy dolorosa—

Sea lo que sea, que me dijera todo eso con la apariencia de mi Annabeth me perturbaba un poco, pero era un monstruo al fin y al cabo. O eso pensé.

—Pues inténtalo— le espeté.

Sonrió perversamente y entonces me arrepentí de lo que dije cuando empezó a transformarse.

Su cara se ensancho un poco, sus hombros se juntaron y sus brazos se alargaron, sus dedos se volvieron garras oscuras de metal, su melena rubia creció hasta llegar a su espalda baja terminando en puntas rojizo cafés, reconozco que cuando se enfada a veces Annabeth se parece a un monstruo, pero esto era ridículo… aterrador y ridículo.

—Te mataré por despreciarme— gritó ofendida.

Se deslizo a toda velocidad y en zigzag contra mí, reaccioné en una fracción de segundo logrando desviar sus afiladas garras de mi cabeza rodando a su derecha, no sé como pero me salvé… sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo como gasolina solo que de primera, mucho más fuerte que lo normal, mis músculos se tensaron tanto que me sentía capaz de partir en dos a alguien en un movimiento y mi vista se agudizo un poco gracias a lo cual pude ver el ataque a tiempo.

De no ser la bendición de papá habría muerto.

—Eres hábil, igual que los otros— quizás se refería a los otros elegidos.

Active mi reloj cuando volvió a atacarme, las garras rechinaron contra el escudo de un metro de bronce celestial repeliéndolas como si fuera un imán.

—Lindo juguetito— alabó. —Pero no me detendrá—

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo en zigzag, las cajas salían volando o eran destrozadas por donde pasaba reventando en miles de astillas, dentro de ellas había ropa, muchas ropa de distintas clases, trajes de domingo, chalecos, pantalones vaqueros, de misioneros, camisas, sombreros, trajes de oficinista, de toda clase.

—Me gusta quedarme con un recuerdo de mis "clientes"— alardeó.

Lo único que se me ocurría era que trabajara allí arriba en el striptease, me imaginaba a un esposo frustrado o un oficinista cansado buscar distraerse un poco sin saber que estaban topándose con un monstruo hambriento, aun así ¿Por qué el olor?.

—Deberías darte un baño, no crees— no era un buen momento para bromear, pero el olor me obligo a soltarlo.

La mujer monstruo que se parecía a Annabeth sonrió de lado.

—Un regalo— balbuceó. —Cortesía de la pedante de Afrodita—

Genial, otro maldecido por los dioses de turno, aun así no me cuadraba en como la diosa del amor podía fregar a alguien hasta que el monstruo continuo hablando.

—Solo porque mis súbditas y yo nos negamos a rendirle tributo— dijo casi en un gruñido rabioso. —Que petulante…—

Cargo de nuevo a una velocidad de vértigo, alcé mi escudo muy rápido ya que ella extendió el alcance de su ataque, apenas pude bajar mi codo para recibir las garras con la hombrera de bronce. La fuerza de su ataque me tiro a un lado y al suelo pero consigue levantarme de nuevo, y con el hombro intacto.

—Por su culpa nuestros hombres nos repudiaron y acabaron por rechazarnos— explico. —Así que tuvimos que matarlos—

Volvió a atacar y yo a defenderme, pero sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, el rechinido de los escudos con los impactos inundaba la sala, capaz y los de arriba los oyeran.

—Esos juguetitos no te protegerán para siempre—

Tenía razón. Ella era más veloz y ágil, apenas podía bloquear sus golpes usando toda mi concentración... si me descuidaba por un segundo acabaría hecho picadillo. Intenté pensar rápido en algo que me saqué de esta así que decidí seguir escarbando en su historia.

Una reina y sus súbditas, rechazadas por sus parejas y con un olor a vinagre pasado.

—Tú eres la reina de Lemos, Hipsila— le dije.

Sonrió satisfecha por mi respuesta.

—Un chico listo pero dulce— comenta. —Es una pena que no congeniemos— lamentó.

Intente atacarle pero se desvaneció en el aire a la velocidad que se movía y apareció por mi detrás, en otra fracción de segundo volteé y bloqueé con la espada debido al espacio entre nosotros, aun así sus garras lograron rozar mi pecho el cual me empezó a arder como si sus garras fueran hierro caliente.

—Ahora morirás—

Me hubiera gustado voltear a ver "la pista" que aún no sabía que era pero tenía miedo de que al voltearme ella rápidamente me atravesaría en el descuido, la luz de la bengala comenzaba a extinguirse, pronto nos quedaríamos a oscuras, riptide comenzaba a brillar con su luz broncínea al ganar espacio la oscuridad, si con luz de apenas que tenía podía con ella, en medio de la oscuridad estaría más ciego que un topo. Por la mecha naranja tenía menos de 15 segundos para pensar en algo rápido.

No se me ocurría nada.

—Es hora de morir— sentenció raspándose las garras, El mito decía que los hombres las habían rechazado a causa del olor, aunque supongo que eso no fue lo que afrodita les dejo, y luego con lo que dijo al comenzar su ataque… quizá no tenga que luchar contra ella para ganar.

—¿Qué haces mestizo?— pregunto dulcemente al verme arrojar mi espada muy lejos.

Regresé mi escudo a su forma de reloj.

—Estoy reconsiderando tu oferta— intente hablar amablemente con los brazos abiertos en señal de estar desarmado. —Creo que es mejor morir de forma placentera—

La mujer bajo un poco la guardia.

—Pero no uses la forma de mi novia— Hipsila alzó una ceja. —Me gustaría ver como luces realmente— la halagué. Su expresión se suavizó aún más mientras sus garras comenzaron a retraerse, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba re-mal.

Pero no había de otra.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que sus parejas no los apreciaron?— continúe diciendo. —Deja que yo te aprecie— le hable dulcemente.

Ahora sí que la reina de Lemos estaba perpleja pero cuando vio mi expresión hablándole dulce, el color de las puntas de su pelo comenzó a ocupar el rubio, sus hombros volvieron a tomar forma humana, sus garras desaparecieron, y su mirada asesina se transformó en el de una mujer dulce otra vez, mas no en la de Annabeth, se volvió una mujer adulta joven, de cabello rojizo, ojos dorados, sonrisa amplia y de tez clara.

Y estaba completamente desnuda.

Apenas balbuceé porque de inmediato se acercó a mí y me besó, como si nunca antes hubiera besado de nuevo de forma honesta y amorosa a alguien, con el impulso que me dio caímos de nuevo al suelo en la misma pose que al principio, me llevé la mano al bolsillo pero esta vació, tenía que mantener la treta por un rato más.

—Mi esposo, mi rey… acabo dejándome por una esclava Tracia— dijo con pena. —Igual que a todas—

¿Todas? Acaso se refiere a... sus súbditas.

—Todas las chicas que trabajan arriba en el club son mis súbditas—

Sip, las bailarinas eran sus súbditas, y supuse que también serían monstruos sedientos de placer y sangre.

Revise mi bolsillo pero aun nada, mientras la besaba traté de pensar en Annabeth pero al mismo no dejarla creer que perdí el interés… continuo profundizando el beso hasta separarse y tomar una de mis manos posándolas en su pecho, sí que eran grandes.

_¡Concéntrate, aquí viene!. _Después de eso empecé a besarme el cuello como si se estimulara, mientras bajaba sus manos hacia mi entrepierna, revise mi bolsillo de nuevo… y ahí estaba riptide.

Pero no podía sacarla, al instante se daría cuenta de mi plan y me mataría, como si lo presintiera llevo su otra a mi brazo inmovilizando, ahora tenía la mano dentro de mi pantalón sin poder sacar mi arma y a merced de su pasión desenfrenada y letal, sentí de pronto como me empezaba a sacar la vida por la boca, como cuando sacas el relleno a un pavo.

—Vamos, penétrame… entra en mí— empezó a decir desesperada.

Giré el bolígrafo dentro de mi pantalón apuntando hacia ella.

—Si fallo, me muero— pensé al saber que solo me quedaba una última jugada rezando para que funcionara.

Presioné el botón.

El bolígrafo se alargó hasta volverse una lanza arpón, la parte trasera atravesó mi pantalón saliendo por el bolsillo mientras la delantera (con la punta) salió por cerca de mi entrepierna y atravesó su vientre, la expresión de Hipsila se congelo en un rictus de dolor.

—Mal… dito!— gruño con la poca voz que le quedaba.

Un segundo después estalló en un montón de polvo dorado.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**REPROGRAMADO: 24/08/13**_

**Espero haber justificado lo de la piedra… XD No pude evitar poner un cameo a la saga de Kane. (Si la han leído saben de lo que hablo)**

**El mito de Hipsila forma parte del viaje de los Argonautas de Jasón. Recuerdan la escena donde Annabeth "convence" a Aracne para que tejiera su propia jaula, bueno pensé que Percy podía hacer lo mismo (Qué… NO ME JUZGUEN! XD)**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	37. Visito el Zoológico Phoenix

**CAPÍTULO 36 **

ME LEVANTE DE LA MONTAÑA DE POLVO, igual que un zombi se levanta de la tierra.

Incluso sus restos dorados olían mal, no tanto peor que como se saboreaba era como si me hubiese bebido un frasco entero de vinagreta, mi boca sabía igual que un escabeche pasado y rancio… al menos me había librado de la mujer monstruo, aunque se había llevado su merecido por haber matado a tantísima gente por un instante sentí un poquito de compasión por ella, por culpa de una maldición no pudo disfrutar realmente del afecto de alguien.

Recordatorio: Nunca… Jamás… deberé hacer cabrear a la diosa del Amor.

Suspiré por un instante mientras me daba la vuelta para ver el dichoso altar, pero recordé que estaba oscuro así que busque en mi mochila otra bengala y una vez iluminado con la luz roja vi que este aún seguía intacto, me acerqué lentamente y finalmente vi de qué se trataba.

Era una esfera liquida de un color verde caramelo flotando sobre el altar, dentro había una pequeña pieza de bronce que parecía un trozo de roca picada de una cantera pero tenía dos bordes perpendiculares unidos, como si fuera la esquina rota de alguna baldosa de piedra, todo parecía fácil, tan fácil como meter mi mano y extraer la pieza… pero algo que he aprendido con el paso de los años es que si algo luce demasiado fácil, es porque no lo es, tome una pedazo de madera rota de una de las cajas y le metí dentro del líquido flotante.

Nada, la punta incluso llego a tocar la pieza en mi intento por empujarla del otro lado pero parecía inamovible.

—De acuerdo— pensé. Levante un dedo y lo acerqué al líquido lentamente, primero la punta y después el cuerpo mojando mi dedo lo cual me era raro, la densidad del líquido era similar al de una gelatina dura... pero muy dura.

Entonces comencé a sentir una sensación de quemazón intensa por lo que retiré rápidamente, me ardía como mil diablos como si fuera ácido, incluso al tomar el dedo con la otra mano la sensación se pasaba, saque rápido el agua y remoje el dedo, el agua para mi sorpresa se evaporaba pero lentamente el dolor empezó a mermar lo cual fue un gran alivio, aunque dejaba la pregunta al aire.

¿Cómo iba a sacar el objeto de ese globo de agua acida?

Destape a Riptide de nuevo volviéndola lanza y punce atreves del líquido pero la pieza no se movió, la volví espada y aseste un golpe a la esfera partiéndola en dos, pero en seguida se reparó así misma y volvió a sumergir la pieza de bronce a una velocidad muy rápida para intentar meter mano y sacarla, no podía empujarlo y el ácido quemaría mi mano antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, miré mi reloj: ya eran las 5 de la tarde y un enorme bullicio con gritos entremedio indicaba el comienzo de la hora feliz arriba, me preguntaba qué tan agresivas se pondrían sus "súbditas" cuando sepan que asesine a su reina, lo que me apuraba a apremiar el paso, pensé y pensé… pero no se me ocurría nada.

Salvo una cosa.

—Ay dioses— suspiré mientras me veía el dedo enrojecido.

Aunque sabía que lo lamentaría después, saque toda el agua que traje conmigo y la derramé acumulándola en todo mi brazo derecho, condensándola lo más que pude para formar una capa protectora recordando como el agua neutralizaba el ácido, como un guante acuático.

—Bien, aquí voy— me dijo a mí mismo para inspirarme valor.

Tome impulso, y metí la mano.

Use toda mi fuerza para acercarme a la pieza pero la densidad del líquido me impedía hacerlo más rápido, por suerte mi truco resistía, unos segundos después finalmente agarre el objeto el cual para mi sorpresa se volvió liviano al contacto con mis dedos, lo suficiente para moverlo, ahora empecé a tirar de vuelta, pero como si tuviera vida la esfera líquida se condensaba aún más, tire con todas mis fuerzas pero mi brazo apenas se movía, era como tirarlo a través de una mezcla de concreto.

Empecé a sentir el agua evaporándose.

—¡Diablos!—

Use el altar debajo para tratar de empujarme con los pies, pero para cuando mi codo quedo fuera el líquido se evaporó por completo y experimente el peor dolor jamás imaginable, era como sumergir mi extremidad en lava, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba gritando de dolor, mi muñeca se acercaba a la superficie, mi vista se puso negra y me entraron nauseas, si entraba en shock con la mano aun dentro estaba acabado.

El dorso y la palma estaban fuera, con un último esfuerzo finalmente la saqué.

Caía para atrás debido al impulso de mis pies golpeando contra el suelo fuertemente, pero el dolor de mi espalda era muchísimo menor, me encogí en posición fetal sosteniéndome la mano con fuerza apretando los ojos y los dientes, apenas me preocupaba que mis gritos alertaran a las de arriba, el dolor me impedía pensar claramente en otra cosa.

—Mierda— gruñí con un hilo de voz.

Me arrastré como pude a mi mochila, me temblaba tanto el cuerpo y las manos que me hacía difícil trabajar y termine desparramando las botellas de néctar y las barras de ambrosía, ignorando en lo más posible el horrible estado de mi brazo (para que se hagan una idea, imaginen que les desuellan la piel del brazo y luego le echan sal encima), primero tome el kit de primeros auxilios, allí había un poco de agua que esparcí lo mejor que pude tratando de abarcar todo el brazo, un poco de desinfectante y luego vertí dos de las tres botellas de néctar que traje (me dolía tanto que tire el racionamiento por la ventana), bebiendo un poco de la tercera.

La bengala que prendí finalmente se apagó y quede sumido en la oscuridad, encogido sobre mi brazo derecho completamente vendado, sintiéndome vulnerable y abierto a una ejecución sumaria de los monstruos femeninos que arriba me esperaban, así que esta es la peligrosa búsqueda del cetro dorado.

La cabeza aun me daba vueltas mientras respiraba inmóvil y profundamente para no desmayarme.

Intenté pensar en cosas agradables, la broma del mango dorado de los Stoll _para la más candente_ en la cabaña de afrodita, el nuevo invento de Leo: un chaleco que se vuelve armadura, el pésimo Haiku que Will Solace recitó una noche en la hoguera, Chris Rodríguez intentando convencer a Clarisse para que anule la tradición de meter las cabezas de los nuevos en los baños, el lujoso equipo de sonido y la señal de TV digital instalados recientemente en la cueva de Rachel, Jasón y Piper pasando tiempo de calidad junto al lago, Hazel y Frank cabalgando pegasos en el establo…

…mi desayuno de esta mañana junto a mi novia.

—Annabeth— el dolor me calmo un poco más pensando en ella.

Ella tampoco las debió pasar canutas al seguir la marca de Atenea por el subsuelo de Roma, casi me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando estando solos me contó a profundidad como vivió aquella búsqueda, un tobillo roto quizá no parezca demasiado en estos momentos, pero de imaginármela así… si yo estuve tan preocupado aquella vez, entonces ella debe sentirse igual en estos momentos, el dolor que ya había mermado un poco por el néctar volvió de golpe como una punzada apenas intente moverme obligando a encogerme de nuevo.

Casi me parecía oír su voz suplicante en mi cabeza como en mis sueños, o tal vez sea mi cerebro delirando.

—No… voy a morir— pensé, con un poco de dificultad por el dolor.

Después de haber pasado y sobrevivido a tanto finalmente teníamos la oportunidad de un final feliz juntos… iba a luchar por ello con todas mis fuerzas, no me importa quién sea que me esté esperando, iba despacharlo al tártaro y recuperar el estúpido cetro.

—Voy a volver a tu lado Annabeth— gruñí con un poco más de fuerza en la voz, mientras mordía con envoltura y todo una de las barras de ambrosía.

El sabor a limón mezclado a galletas con chispas de chocolate derretidas me alivianó un poco, pero no pude dar más de tres mordidas porque empezaba a sentir la fiebre, volví a recostarme el dolor aún era intenso pero más tolerable, toda idea de movilizarme quedo descartada así que me arrastré de nuevo hacia una pila de cajas que Hipsila no había destrozado con sus garras y me acurruqué detrás de ellas lo suficiente para permanecer oculto, el silencio y la oscuridad eran incomodos pero rápidamente llamaban a mis ojos al sueño.

—Supongo… que puedo pegarlos por un rato— me dije a mi mismo pese ser lo contrario a todo instinto de supervivencia, para colmo la sensación reconfortante de la ambrosía no me la ponía fácil, así que me rendí y decidí dormir un par de horas mientras el néctar aun hacia su efecto.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba soñando.

Me encontré viendo desde la nada un paisaje desolador, debía ser Washington DC por el capitolio derruido frente al obelisco blanco derruido, el lago junto a este totalmente seco y agrietado, los arboles alrededor marchitos y oscuros, el cielo de un color rojizo intenso le daba un aspecto tétrico a todo, frente a la Av. Pensilvania había restos de chatarra de lo que parecía ser tanques m1 lo cual me pareció raro, además había sacos de arena apilados y algunas armas oxidadas o melladas junto a restos óseos y resquebrajados.

Era como si se hubiera librado una batalla.

De pronto vi correr cerca de un joven sucio y con la ropa rasgada, tenía magulladuras y golpes además de sudar profusamente, una expresión de miedo desencajada en su rostro me decía que estaba huyendo de algo, luego supe que era de alguien cuando una figura enorme le seguía de cerca a pasos veloces y amplios, cuando lo enfoque mejor no lo podía creer.

Era un minotauro.

El chico (quien a simple vista no parecía un mestizo) apenas pudo huir ya que el monstruo le dio alcance en seguida golpeándolo con el lomo de su hacha arrojando contra los restos de chatarra de un auto en una esquina de la calle, acorralándolo rápidamente, tenía una mirada cargada de sed de sangre mientras el joven casi sollozaba de miedo, no tenía más de catorce, de pelo y ojos oscuros corrientes cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos esperando a morir.

El monstruo levanto su arma lista para acabar con su vida.

¡BANG!

Pero antes de arrojar el golpe quedo tieso luego del disparo, luego se tumbó de espaldas en un pesado golpe disolviéndose en polvo dorado, detrás de sus restos apareció una joven en gabardina café oscura sobre una coraza de cuero negra y unos vaqueros levantando un revolver alargado que no reconocí a la primera, se arrodilló junto al joven para examinarlo, no pude ver bien su rostro ya que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, pero tenía una cabellera rubia clara.

El joven señalo detrás de ella justo cuando tres minotauros igual de grandes y amenazadores armados con hachas de piedra y garrotes de concreto improvisados se acercaban a los dos pero ella permaneció tranquila mientras se acercaban, finalmente cuando los monstruos entraron a la calle frente a ellos la chica dio la señal con un silbido, entre los edificios derruidos a los costados aparecieron varias figuras humanas armadas con arcos, flechas y armas convencionales (rifles, fusiles, pistolas etc), vestían de civil llevaban equipos tácticos, rápidamente abatieron a los monstruos en una ráfaga de proyectiles.

Los monstruos se disolvieron.

—¿Pero cómo…?— se preguntaba el joven rescatado al ver a los monstruos desaparecer.

Igual que yo al recordar que las armas convencionales no funcionan con ellos, pero la joven se volteó al chico y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente asegurándole que ya se encontraba a salvo, luego de recogerlo el grupo entero de jóvenes armados desapareció rápidamente del lugar.

La escena cambio en medio del bosque en la noche, el cual parecía ser el que rodea el campamento, había señales de una batalla… varios árboles rasgados, ramas rotas, un círculo de tierra y hojas quemadas y algunos ratos de sangre, en medio de la escena había un hombre vistiendo chaleco de aviador oscuro con calaveras de plástico cosidas en relieve sobre los hombros, caminaba a paso lento pero seguro pero lo que más me intrigaba era que a sus pies habían sombras que parecían tentáculos que oteaban los alrededores.

Detrás de cada árbol, debajo de cada piedra o entre las hojas, como si buscara algo… o quizás a alguien.

Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha unida a la chaqueta, una sonrisa malévola era lo único que sobresalía de ella en especial cuando se topó con el rastro de sangre el cual empezó a seguir unos cuantos metros adentrándose más en el bosque, hasta llegar finalmente a un montículo de rocas que parecía una pequeña caverna.

—Fin del camino— murmuró. Se acercó a la enorme roca que lo bloqueaba y con la ayuda de un par de sombras la movió fácilmente

Pero no había nada dentro.

Comenzó a escarbar en la basura, papeles de cartón, algunas botellas de agua, vendas manchadas, latas de comida abierta… el papel de cartón abierto le pareció molestar demasiado por lo que lo hizo pedazos con las sombras que salían de sus pies.

—No escaparas de mí, niña— murmuró.

Me desperté de un sobresalto.

Aquel sueño había sido demasiado raro, no era lo habitual… ¿pero cuando los sueños de los mestizos eran normales? Y sin embargo este me dio un extraño presentimiento, en ese sentido le recordó un poco a las visiones que tuvo del pasado de Luke que le ilustraron un poco algunas de las razones de su traición, pero esto más que ser del pasado parecían ser del futuro

El dolor ya era menor, pero aun así le quito por completo todo el sueño, seguía con vida de milagro aunque cuando arriba de él había varios monstruos femeninos esperando por él, aún tenía la gorra de invisibilidad con él por lo que tenía chance de escapar, intento moverse y gracias a Zeus el dolor no se lo impidió por lo que pudo pararse finalmente, espero un segundo hasta que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, tomo su mochila y todo lo que dejo tirado y regreso de nuevo hacia las escaleras, luego de otro largo ascenso llegué hasta la puerta que había cruzado para entrar, respiré profundamente antes de ponerme la gorra y abrir.

Me topé con una escena de horror salida de la más sórdida de las películas de miedo.

Todo el local era un desastre, las mesas y sillas estaba rotas y partidas, los manteles rasgados, la barra estaba arañada como si grandes garras le hubieran pasado encima con algunas botellas rotas, dos de los cuatro postes para bailarinas que vi al entrar estaban torcidos e inclinados.

Pero lo más impactante era la sangre.

Grandes manchas salpicaban el suelo lleno de papeles y pedazos de vidrio de las copas rotas, no había ningún rastro de cuerpos humanos lo cual tampoco era muy alentador con tanto rojo por doquier, avancé lentamente levantado la mesa del barman para pasar a la sala, oí un siseo procedente de la nada y un ruido gutural de garganta sobre mí, alcé mi invisible cabeza y las vi.

6 mujeres de piel pálida, cabellera larga de distintos tonos, grandes garras metálicas en manos como en pies, su lencería exótica estaba rasgada dejando sus atributos.

Frente a mí había cinco metros de suelo cubiertos de cristales rotos que delatarían mi presencia si los pisaba, ellas aún continuaban trepadas en el techo y moviéndose como depredadores esperando a que la presa (o sea yo) aparezca, así que lentamente empecé a sortear los obstáculos (mesas y sillas rotas, vidrio quebrado y algunas latas de cerveza muy sensibles al ruido de mi pie al patearlas) rodeándolos con una agilidad felina, pase junto a uno de los postes cuando una de ellas bajaba por él, por suerte la deja atrás y la puerta de salida ya estaba casi a mi alcance.

—¿Qué es ese olor?— siseó la que deje atrás, las demás reaccionaron gruñendo amenazadoramente, me di cuenta de que mi ropa aun olía al apestoso aroma de vinagre que Hipsila me dejo encima, dos de ellas cayeron frente a mí, bloqueando la puerta y arrojando un zarpazo el cual esquive agachándome.

Pero por desgracia ese golpe me quito la gorra.

—¿Por qué sigues vivo?— chilló.

La otra me olisqueo desde donde estaba parada, seguro reconoció el olor de Hipsila.

—¡Ha matado a nuestra reina!—

Todas chillaron de forma tan horrenda que se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca, destape a riptide y active mi escudo cuando la primera se me vino encima, por suerte la atravesé de lleno matándola, pero la segunda arrojo un zarpazo que casi me abre el estómago, rodé a la derecha intentando alcanzar la puerta, pero otra cayo de nuevo enfrente y tuve que retroceder hasta uno de los postes de bailarina, una de ellas me cayó encima, pero suerte, encima de mi espada.

Dos menos, faltan cuatro.

Pero era imposible, no eran tan rápidas como si reina, pero aun así me superaban en número… tuve suerte de acabar con dos, pero las otras cuatro me rodearon en semicírculo, el brazo aun me escocía y volvía lentas mis estocadas era improbable que pudiera contra las cuatro si se lanzaban al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía rodearlas y llegar a la puerta la cual bloqueaban con sus cuerpos.

—Quiero su cabeza— dijo la más cercana. Piensa Percy, Piensa.

Volteé hacia la barra y me vino la inspiración, esquivé a la primera que se me lanzó encima y me arroje a la barra del barman, tenía unos cuantos segundos antes de que el resto me cayera encima así que me concentré en las botellas de licor en los estantes sobre mí, aunque fueran alcohol seguían siendo agua después de todo, estas explotaron rápidamente y su contenido floto encima mío como una ola creciendo en el océano, los monstruos se paralizaron de la sorpresa un segundo.

Una ola de licor les cayó encima empapándolas por completo, una se cayó y las otras tres se tambalearon un poco, seguramente embriagadas por el alcohol pero eso no las detendría y aun me bloqueaban la salida, pero esa era solo la primera parte ya que para cuando se preparaban para atacar ya tenía un paquete de cerillos en la mano.

Los prendí.

Los monstruos avanzaron pero les arroje el paquete a sus pies y enseguida se prendieron en una bola de fuego flameante, chillaron de dolor ahora mientras intentaban sacudirse las llamas rompiendo otras botellas de cerveza que sobraban en las mesas y derribando los vasos medio llenos, prendiéndose todavía más, tome una cubeta de hielo para cocteles y las arroje en una esquina, ya en el fuego la volví agua y me abrí un pequeño corredor el cual me llevó por fin hacia la puerta.

Aún era de noche, pero ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse la madrugada mientras oía los gritos lastimeros de los monstruos.

Los ignoré y empecé a correr los más lejos posible de ahí mientras las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos a lo lejos se acercaban mientras el edificio empezaba a arder, por suerte no me siguieron y llegué a las afueras del pueblo en una hora, me senté bajo un árbol para descansar mientras recuperaba el aliento lo suficiente para llamar a BlackJack, saqué de mi bolsillo la pieza de bronce que rescaté de ese sótano para verla.

—¡Pero vaya! Conseguiste la primera pista…— oí una voz en el aire. —Debes estar orgulloso— La madrugada se iluminó con la aparición de humo escénico de Momo.

—Relájate, solo bromeo jejeje— No estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas, el brazo aún me dolía a rayos, lo suficiente para incomodarme pero no para incapacitarlo.

Mire la pieza de bronce con satisfacción, una menos faltan dos.

—Entonces, nos ponemos en marcha ¿No?— sugirió con sarcasmo mientras fruncía el ceño, me hubiera gustado descansar un poco pero cuando vi los primeros rayos del sol salir por el horizonte supe que debía apresurar el paso, mientras más días transcurrieran más preocupada lo estaría Annabeth.

Jure que volvería, y lo haré.

—Vamos—

Unos minutos después estábamos dejando atrás el tranquilo pueblo de Elizabethtown, bueno no tan tranquilo ese día por culpa de la columna de humo que ascendía casi del centro de la ciudad procedente del único burdel del pueblo, ahora destruido, quizá lo lamenten al principio todo los pobladores del género masculino pero a la larga sería bueno para todos, y yo me alejaba volando a lomos de mi fiel Pegaso con la primera pista en mis manos.

"_Jefe, seguro que está bien"_ dijo BlackJack señalando con su cabeza mi brazo derecho vendado.

—Descuida amigo, estoy bien— le aseguré dándole unas palmadas, para después sobarme la mano luego de que volviera a ver al frente, aun me escocía, pero no era lo peor que me haya ocurrido… observe de nuevo esa bendita piedra esperando que me diera la siguiente señal, unos segundos después volvió a abrirse y a mostrarse la pantalla azul transparente del principio.

Ahora el punto señalaba en Phoenix, Arizona.

Momo se mofo parloteando un mal chiste sobre la ciudad más caliente de Estados Unidos, le señale la dirección y BlackJack emprendió vuelo raudo y veloz, le pregunte por curiosidad si no sentía tan cansado como yo y me dijo que al principio sí luego de que se alejara volando al dejarme eso explicaría porque tardo algunos minutos en llegar, paso varias horas bebiendo mucha agua del rio más abajo y charlando con otros colegas suyos en el camino, pero cuando volví a subirme encima recupero sus fuerzas de inmediato.

—Esperemos que la siguiente sea más fácil— dije, aunque eso era mucho pedir.

El sol ya iluminaba el resto del condado Hardin mientras lo dejábamos, el viaje era más tranquilo esta vez, BlackJack se lo tomaba con calma… las llanuras del Norte de Iowa aparecieron debajo nuestro, Momo tarareaba una estúpida tonada de fiesta de cumpleaños lo que me recordaba que el mes que viene cumplía los 18 y esa era otra motivación mayor para volver, Annabeth y yo ya seríamos mayores de edad y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que eso significaba (no, no es lo que ustedes están pensando).

Ella y yo ya habíamos planeado enviar solicitud a la universidad de Nueva York, pese a que su madre quería que fuera a Yale (una chica con su intelecto no tendría problema en ello, dijo Atenea), eso me alegro bastante… bueno además estaba el hecho de que la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo no podía alejarse mucho de su área de trabajo, yo por mi lado aun no tenía en claro lo que quería ser (cuando tu prioridad es sobrevivir al mundo mitológico que te rodea, a veces eso se te puede pasar por alto) pero no quise decepcionarla y acepte la idea.

Yo era el doceavo elegido al que enviaban a esta misión.

—¿Cómo eran los otros once?—

Momo alzo una ceja.

—Ya sabes, los anteriores a mí—

Se rio nerviosamente.

—Era muy interesantes— comenzaba a decir. —Un grupo muy pintoresco de corderos rumbo al matadero—

Eso no me reconfortaba demasiado.

—De verdad no tienes alguna idea de lo que les paso—

—Como te dije…—decía con sarcasmo—Soy el guía, no la niñera—

Si la piedra era quien me daba la ubicación de los sitios a donde ir, ¿Entonces qué pinta él en todo esto?, más bien lo veía como un supervisor o algo así… por lo menos un supervisor vigila las acciones de los demás, en cambio él me dejo y luego se fue.

—Si algo me llegara a pasar…—no pude evitar preguntar—…como sabrías que estoy muerto—

Momo señalo la roca.

—Esta maravilla volverá a mis manos…—dijo como si la piedra roseta fuera algún seguro de vida o por el estilo—…en caso de que mueras—

Volví a mirar la dichosa piedra mientras pedía de nuevo la dirección a la pantalla azul, tal vez sea como mi bolígrafo que regresa a mis manos cuando lo pierdo, en cierto modo es similar a esa maldita moneda que Annabeth tuvo que llevar hacia Roma, y volvía de nuevo a las manos de Atenea cuando sus hijos fallaban en la búsqueda de la Athena Partenos.

Las grandes planicies de Kansas y Oklahoma aparecieron debajo de nosotros, volábamos entre las nubes y tuve las ganas de tocarlas estas se disolvieron en mis manos, rápidamente saca la única botella vacía que guarde y la llené hasta la mitad con agua de lluvia, solo saque lo necesario porque al secar las nubes estas no llevarían el agua hacia el este, no quería ser el causante de alguna sequía.

Bebí un poco para calmar mi garganta seca.

—Buena esa— recalcó Momo. —La vas a necesitar cuando lleguemos— finalizo con un ligero tono sugestivo.

—¿Por qué?—pregunte intrigado.

Su expresión se congeló.

—Este… bueno…—parecía quedarse mudo—no es nada—aseguró intentado parecer calmado y alegre

BlackJack relinchó desconfiadamente y tenía que darle la razón, no podía fiarme completamente de ese payaso divino, después de todo el guio a su muerte a varios antes que yo, que no viera o supiera nada de ellos o su destino levantaría sospechas hasta en el más ingenuo, dos horas, casi al medio día, luego de pasar el recontra famosísimo Gran Cañón finalmente llegamos a la capital de Arizona.

La ciudad plana con extensos barrios residenciales con vegetación y arboles entremedio rodeando los elevados edificios del centro con algunas montañas de las rocallosas alzándose detrás de ella y el rio salado corriendo en dirección oeste por la ciudad (lucía seco lo cual era un poquito deprimente para mí), la roca señalo una extensa hectárea de verdes praderas, algunas lagunillas artificiales, tiendas de plástico y madera… y jaulas con variados y exóticos animales.

—¿La siguiente pista esta en el zoológico?— pregunte.

—Adivinaste… ¡genio!— se burló.

Fruncimos el ceño tanto yo como mi Pegaso.

Aterrizamos en secreto en una de las bodegas del aeropuerto Sky Harbor (gracias a la gorra de invisibilidad de mi novia) y aunque BlackJack tenía ganas de dar un paseíto por el zoológico asegurando que conocía a unas bonitas yeguas en el área de los equinos le convencí de que fuera a reponer energías.

"_Supongo que puedo ir a buscar algo de comer"_

Saqué un par de cubos de azúcar y se los di como tentempié.

"_Eso sabe bien, cuídese jefe" _Se fue volando dejándome solo.

Al igual que Momo.

—Hijo de …— murmuré para mí mismo antes de ponerme en marcha.

El taxi tardo un par de minutos en dejarme en la entrada del Zoo, un techo de madera de roble sostenido por cuatro columnas de ladrillo rojizo, El globo terráqueo colocado encima reflejaba el sol como una señal de aviso de autopista como si me dijera "Pase bajo su propio riesgo". Entre al patio principal rodeado por varias tiendas de recuerditos, refrescos, comida rápida y un sanitario público, el patio se bifurcaba en cuatro pasillos que llevaban a las diferentes áreas del zoo, la gente y los turistas iban y venían en todas direcciones, parejas mayores que disfrutaban de un paseo, familias revoltosas que querían observar animales, etc.

La piedra solo marcaba el lugar, sabía que sería difícil ubicar la siguiente pista entre tanta gente, quizá debería adentrarme en el zoo pero era tan amplio que me tomaría dos días explorarlo todo… entonces me fije en la pequeña bahía artificial de las rayas a mi izquierda.

—Hola— la salud, por suerte no había mucha gente junto a la reja que me pregunte porque le hablo a la raya.

El animal parecía dormido, así que le hable más fuerte.

"_Eh, qué pasa… ya es hora de comer" _balbuceó somnoliento.

—No, soy un hijo de Poseidón…—empecé a decir—...y necesito una guía—

Generalmente cuando me topo con alguna criatura del océano esta suele ponerse muy animada, pero esta raya se veía bastante perezosa… me recordó al zoológico subacuático de Forcis y Ceto al que entramos Frank y yo, supongo que cualquiera se aburre estando enclaustrado las 24 horas.

—Concéntrate por un minuto vale— le sugerí.

"_Qué desea… su majestad"_ dijo en tono irónico y cansado.

—No has visto algo extraño o incomodo últimamente—

"_Te refieres a los humanos que no dejan de mirarme, a los niños que no dejan de lanzarme sus dulces, a los entrenadores del acuario que no dejan de intentar "conectarse" emocionalmente conmigo, a los…"_

—¡Esta bien ya entendí!— recalqué. —Solo pregunto si no has visto algún objeto raro o misterioso—

La mantaraya se sacudió la arena del fondo que traía encima del lomo.

"_¿Te refieres a la "nueva adquisición" del Zoo?" _recalcó.

¿Nueva adquisición?.

De pronto sentí una mano ligera agarrando mi hombro y volteándome.

—Oh jovencito, estas de suerte… tenemos un último puesto en el tour con tu nombre— era un hombre alto y delgado con una camiseta morada de empleado del Zoo y pantalones caquis cortos. —Vamos, el bus nos espera—

Me alejo de la jaula de la raya mientras esta me gritaba algo que hasta donde alcance a oír decía "CUIDADO CON EL FE-". Antes de que pudiera negarme el hombre me empujo en el último asiento de la parte baja del bus blanco de dos pisos en la estación del Safari, junto a la ventanilla.

—¡Bien, es hora de empezar el tour principal!— dijo el guía que no debía tener más de 30 años, de cabello y ojos oscuros… pero con una perturbadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Para ser el tour principal había poca gente, una anciana regordete malhumorada en vestido lila con sombrero para el sol y una familia de tres, mamá pelirroja con ropas de verano, papa castaño con camisa blanca y su hijo malcriado de 9 años que no dejaba de escupir bolitas de papel a todos los asientos.

—Estos jovencitos y sus modas extravagantes— refunfuño la anciana al ver el vendaje en mi brazo mientras el chiquillo me escupía una bolita de papel de su pajilla a mi ojo.

Lancé una pregunta antes de perder la paciencia.

—Vamos a recorrer todo el zoológico—

El hombre asintió feliz, asegurando que íbamos a recorrer todas las atracciones eso quizá me ayudaría a encontrar alguna pista sobre la pista que debo encontrar, valga la redundancia el chiquillo me escupió otra bolita de papel antes de que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha.

—A su izquierda verán la jaula los anfibios…—

Los reptiles croaron y gruñeron como si quisieran hablarme, pero no eran peces después de todo… el pequeño bus subió por una camino de tierra entre las verdes áreas enmalladas de los animales, vi a los coyotes, jirafas y las cebras, pasamos las tiendas de plástico y madera, los elefantes se bañaban con agua del pequeño lago artificial a la izquierda, los mandriles y babuinos jugueteaban en las ramas de los árboles en sus jaulas, dimos la vuelta junto a una arena para los rinocerontes a la derecha de las jaulas, vimos a los camellos, flamingos y otro montón de animales de la sabana.

Me pregunto que habrá querido decir la raya con lo último que dijo: _"Nueva adquisición" "CUIDADO CON EL FE-"_Eso solo me olía a problemas.

Problemas con monstruos.

—Ahora entramos al área las gacelas— dijo señalando a nuestra izquierda de nuevo, podría jurar que me veía de reojo cada cierto rato… como si le importara más darme el tour a mí que a mis otros incomodos acompañantes.

Luego de una hora no pillaba nada que me ayude a encontrar la dichosa pista, nos acercamos a un arco de tiendas junto al camino en una parada de descanso cerca de la jaulas de jabalís, tigres y leones… el niño malcriado le exigió a sus padres que le compraran una soda, me distraje viendo un barril con agua con algunos peces nadando agitadamente mientras eran trasladados a otra área.

"_Miren! El hijo de Poseidón" _alardeó uno de ellos._ "Como rayitas lo dijo" _afirmó, refiriéndose quizá a la mantaraya.

Eso llamo más mi atención.

"_¡Señor, salga de ahí!" "¡No es seguro!" "Tenga cuidado, es una…!" _Pero antes de que pudiera seguir el encargado de su traslado que se paró a refrescarse con algo de hielo los alejo de mí… el guía vio en la dirección en que se iban los peces antes de ordenar al chofer que siguiera, mis sentidos de alarma se encendieron, ahora su sonrisa me resultaba más siniestra mientras nos adentramos más en un área rocosa con carneros y animales de montaña.

Todos eran de pelaje y colores, menos uno.

_-Mi segundo encuentro-_

La cabra desentonaba demasiado con el resto de cabrunos oscuros, era de pelaje corto brillando como una luz blanca y lo que parecían ser ubres colgando de su panza, estaba lejos pero podía distinguir algo broncíneo colgado de su cuello, y unos ojos ámbares tristes y fijos en mí.

Pateo con su pezuña y apunto con sus cuernos en dirección contraria hacia donde se dirigía el bus.

—Y ahora llegamos a la principal atracción del recorrido— declaró el guía.

La cabra se quedó atrás hasta perderse de vista mientras el vehículo se alejaba, llegamos a dos peñascos unidos desde sus puntas superiores formando un corredor entre ellos, como la entrada a otra zona… el guía sugirió un recorrido a pie acercándose a mí, ninguno de los otros acompañantes en el bus se movía.

Parecían inmóviles.

—Seguro que disfrutara de esta parte del recorrido, Sr. Jackson—

Se me erizó el pelo de la nunca.

—No hay necesidad de la violencia—dijo mientras veía meter la mano a mi bolsillo—vengo a guiarlo hacia su pista— aun así no me inspiraba confianza, decidí seguirlo de todas formas pero sin quitar mis dedos de riptide ni mi vista de su perturbadora sonrisa.

Quizá tenga un papel similar al que tuvieron Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn, perdón… Tiber y Rea Silva cuando se llevaron a Annabeth ese día en Roma a seguir la marca de Atenea.

Dejamos atrás el pequeño bus y a los mortales para meternos en aquel pequeño corredor entre los peñascos rocosos, era como caminar entre medio de un cañón, el sol se filtraba por la rendija entre las rocas arriba nuestro, el corredor se abría un par de metros que parecieron eternos durante los 15 minutos que duró la caminata, no dejaba de otear al tipo con la mirada.

—¿Quién eres en verdad?—

Sonrió perturbadoramente.

—Solo un humilde guía…— dijo este.

Llegamos por fin a un espacio abierto rodeados por las paredes irregulares de los peñascos, había varias columnas de granito dispuestas en cuadrícula como un laberinto improvisado y en el centro un taburete de piedra con un recuadro cuadriculado, arriba nuestro las paredes se curvaban hasta casi unirse en el centro dejando grietas y un espacio abierto por donde se filtraba el sol iluminando el taburete, me acerqué caminando entre las columnas de granito hasta llegar al taburete en el espacio abierto.

Entonces me percaté de que a unos 5 metros frente mío había la entrada de una cueva al final de un corredor.

—Esto me da mala espina—

Me volteé para ver de nuevo al hombre, pero este ya estaba corriendo de vuelta por donde entramos.

—¡Oye!— le grité al ver que el estúpido guía me dejaba solo.

Pero una pared de roca solida se levantó del suelo sellando la entrada por donde ingresamos, saque a riptide, su brillo broncíneo ilumino un poco las sombras aunque también refulgía con los rayos del sol filtrados desde arriba… me acerqué con cautela al recuadro cuadriculado en el taburete. Parecía un rompecabezas, de lo que parecía la pintura de un ave roja y azul, pero los recuadros desordenados no lo dejaban bien claro…

¿Un ave?... luego recordé las palabras de la raya. _"Cuidado con el FE-" _

Volví a ver la figura en el rompecabezas y luego a la cueva.

—Aaaah!— balbuceé. —Cuidado con el Fénix, quiso decir—

Me quede helado por un segundo, Alcé la espada más en alto esperando lo peor, seguro el rompecabezas era la clave

Tendría que resolverlo.

—Haber veamos—

Las piezas estaban totalmente desordenadas, sin mencionar que eran deslizables, ósea que no podía quitar las piezas y armarlas como recuerdo que siempre lo hacía con el rompecabezas de tiburón que me regalaron a los cinco años, y para colmo había otra dificultad.

La imagen en las piezas parecía difuminarse cada 30 segundos, como esas tarjetas de beisbol marcadas que cambian de imagen en cierto ángulos, lo que significaban que tenía medio minuto para lograr armar la imagen antes de que las piezas cambiaran de contenido por lo que tendría que empezar de nuevo.

—Denme un respiro por favor— suspiré luego de fallar el primero intento y ver la imagen cambiar en las piezas.

Entonces oí un ruido como el de una chimenea prendiéndose procedente de la cueva frente a mí.

—Joder— Eso solo puede significar algo.

_**KU-KU KU-KU KU-KU KUUUUU!**_

Después de oír el cacareo y con una brisa de aleteo golpeándome la cara apareció la legendaria Ave Fénix.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**PRÓXIMA SUBIDA: 31/08/13**_


	38. Resuelvo un rompecabezas ardiente

**CAPÍTULO 37**

EL FENIX NO ERA PARA NADA lo que había imaginado cuando lo vi.

Cuando piensas en el fénix, imaginas a un ave fabulosa de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de fuerte pico y garras que se consumía por acción del fuego… pero la cosa que tenía enfrente mío parecía cualquier cosa menos eso, de no ser por la cintita en su pata que ponía "FENIX, NO ALIMENTAR", hubiera pensado eso, más bien parecía un gran pollito desplumado de 6 metros de altura, su piel rosácea lustrosa reflejaba parcialmente los haces de sol que se filtraba de arriba, aun así sus garras pálidas eran amenazadoras al igual que su pico amarillo grasiento, enfoco sus ojos ámbar fijamente en el desayuno que tenía enfrente.

Ósea yo.

—Okey—

El fénix grazno.

Entonces el ave comenzó a ponerse tan roja como hierro fundido, el aire se recalentó distorsionando parcialmente su silueta, hasta que comenzaron a brotar fuego de los diminutos poros de su piel de gallina… en un segundo se había vuelto de un pollito gigante a una ave grande y gorda en llamas, las pupilas de sus ojos también se volvieron llamas como si pudieran incinerarme con la vista.

—Mierda— me quede paralizado de miedo por unos segundos, ya me habían quemado hasta casi morir una vez y no fue una experiencia agradable.

Enseguida escupió un chorro de lanzallamas hacia mí el cual esquive que me obligo a reaccionar arrojándome a la izquierda, rápidamente busqué refugio detrás de una columna pero el monstruo no me persiguió sino que escupió otro chorro ardiente hacia la columna, mis costados sintieron todo el calor abrazador pero salí ileso, asome la cabeza de reojo y vi porque no me persiguió, el ave estaba encadenada de las patas y los eslabones se extendían desde la cueva (sé que debí notarlo desde el principio pero me preocupaba más el fuego que escupía del pico) eso significaba que el ave no podía seguirme pero no importaba, bastaba con rociarme con fuego de su boca para volverme barbacoa.

El rompecabezas estaba a unos tres metros delante suyo, intacto.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a armar esa cosa?— pensé pero el ave fénix al verme aún vivo extendió sus alas llenas de flamas en forma de plumas y voló un par de metros en el suelo, pero justo en el ángulo correcto para superar la columna.

No tenía tiempo de saltar.

¡FLOSSSH! La llamara se oía igual que una descarga de una bomba de napalm exactamente, active mi reloj y bloquee el ángulo abierto de la columna y rodeándola para evitar toda la ráfaga, logré sobrevivir aunque con la pierna un poco prendida pero nada que unos manotazos no puedan apagar, volví a moverme a otra columna sabiendo que el escudo de Tyson no me protegería completamente del fuego, intente avanza hacia el taburete con el rompecabezas pero el ave arrojo otro chorro frente a mí por lo que tuve retroceder.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— oí una risa en el aire.

Alce una ceja.

—Veo que ya conociste a mi mascota— esa voz era la del hombre que me guio a esta trampa mortal. —Espero que traigas bloqueador solar, aunque dudo que te ayude— volvió a burlarse.

El fénix se preparaba para otra pasada, saque a riptide y la cambia a modo lanza arpón esperando que mis clases de jabalina dieran resultados… cuando el ave abrió el pico mi arma salió volando las cerró justo antes de que atravesara su garganta y la aventó lejos.

—Buen truco, pero no es suficiente contra un ave con siglos de experiencia— volvió a decir.

Volví a cubrirme detrás de otra columna mientras el ave aterrizaba y escupía otra llamarada.

—¿Por qué no te rindes?— propuso. —No duele… bueno, solo por un segundo más luego no sentirás nada—

Riptide aún no volvía a mi bolsillo, pero aun con ella no podía acercarme al pajarraco ni al rompecabezas… tenía que pensar en algo rápido, el fénix volvió a adelantárseme y empezó a coger aire, yo pensé que iba a lanzar otra llamarada, pero el fuego se acumuló en su boca como en un horno de carbón, podría usar la gorra de Annabeth pero temía que se quemara al acercarme debido al intenso calor que el monstruo despedía

—No puede ser— balbuceé incrédulo.

Entonces disparó una bola de fuego concentrado directo hacia mi cobertura, corrí dejando a la anterior reventar en un columna de fuego hacia otra cobertura mientras otro chorro de fuego me seguía logrando por un pelo ponerme a cubierto, para ser un pollo grande y gordo sí que se movía rápido, oí unos rechinidos metálicos y al asomarme vi como el fénix retrocedía de vuelta a la entrada de su cueva, de seguro debía estar encadenado a una polea retráctil o algo así, eso significa que no tenía total libertad de movimiento, quizá podría moverse un metro o dos en cualquier dirección pero nada más, aun así su fuego protegía muy bien el rompecabezas que todavía tenía que resolver.

—Es inútil semidiós— volvió a decir el hombre. —Lo mejor sería que te rindieras pacíficamente y me acompañaras a ver a mis jefes—

—_Jefes?— _

El fénix grazno mientras elevaba la cabeza y el cuello mientras hacía gárgaras de fuego.

—Piensa Percy piensa—

El gruñido del monstruo me obligo a ponerle atención, el fuego rebalsaba de las comisuras de su pico pero seguía apuntando arriba, entonces inclino la cabeza un poco hacia adelante y arrojo varias bolas de fuego al aire.

—Mierda…— murmuré.

Lo que a continuación paso me recordó a la película de Armagedón, porque cayo una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre el campo mientras empezaba a correr por con el escudo en alto, las columnas golpeadas estallaban o se partían en dos, se oía como un terremoto mientras estas se derrumbaban a mi alrededor, una cayo a mi lado y la fuerza de la explosión me arrojo contra unos escombros, al abrir los ojos dos columnas a mis costados se vinieron abajo justo sobre mí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El fénix observaba la devastación que había causado mientras que el taburete con el rompecabezas seguía intacto delante suyo, el simétrico campo de columnas de roca ahora parecía una cantera con todos los escombros apilados en pequeñas montañas de piedra rojiza, algunas columnas quedaron a pie pero eran más las que habían sido derribadas y parte del techo agrietado se vino abajo por el temblor.

Yo me encontraba agazapado debajo de unos escombros luego de sobrevivir milagrosamente a la lluvia de fuego gracias al escudo de Tyson, aun así me encontrabas más apretado que una lata de sardinas.

—Hola…— murmura la voz del hombre en el aire. —Hola?—

Seguro debía haber alguna cámara escondida y un altavoz pero debían estar bien ocultos porque no los pillaba, sean quien sea seguro que lo tramo todo desde el momento que me subió a ese minibús de turistas, había oído el mito del fénix, pero ninguno mencionaba un hombre… bueno, un hombre vivo al menos, se supone que el pájaro llevaba el cuerpo de su amo de vuelta a Egipto o algo así adentro de un huevo.

_¿Ese tipo era su amo muerto? Seguramente._

El pollo fénix graznaba mientras la voz continuaba llamándome, podría abrirme pase entre la pila de escombros pero aun así no podría matarlo a causa , además debía resolver el rompecabezas pero no podía hacerlo con el ave escupiéndome fuego todo el tiempo… sentí que me olvidaba de algo, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el tipo antes de la lluvia de fuego?, algo sobre protector solar (Annabeth una vez menciono el protector 500% de Medea), pero de donde sacaría uno…

—Pero claro— exclame por lo bajo.

Me contorsioné hasta mi mochila como pude, como un gusano se dobla en sí mismo bajo la tierra, y llame al protector solar de Piper.

—Espero que funcione— pese a haberlo visto en acción con un mecherito, tenía mis dudas si podía protegerme del napalm ardiente del Fénix.

Revolviéndome bajo el escombro logré cubrir gran parte de mi cuerpo (incluida la ropa) con la pomada que era de un color rosa pálido, se sentía como gel en mi piel… suave y mullido. Use más crema de la que debía solo para estar seguro dejando apenas una esquina de contenido en el envase.

—De acuerdo… aquí voy— suspiré dándome valor.

Levante con el escudo las rocas sobre mi cabeza y repte por el hoyo hasta salir de nuevo afuera.

—¡AHÍ ESTAS!— exclama la voz. —¡A POR EL CHICA!— le dijo al fénix.

El monstruo me enfoco de nuevo con sus ojos llameantes preparando otra bocanada de aire… me quede paralizado como si esperara la prueba confirmatoria de un laboratorio, bueno si no funcionaba al menos sería como él tipo lo dijo, solo sentiría dolor un segundo y después nada, porque estaría muerto… el fénix escupió una lengua de fuego sobre mí mientras me cubría con los brazos esperaba sentir mi piel arder o ebullir o como sea volviéndome un pedazo de carbón.

Pero nada, estaba intacto.

—EEEEH!— balbuceo el tipo.

Estaba rodeado, o más bien, en medio de una pantalla roja como un túnel que era el chorro de fuego, me examiné de pies a cabeza y mi cuerpo apenas brillando por las llamas como un reflejo en el agua.

—_Gracias Pipes—_

Camine hacia el taburete mientras la furiosa ave pisoteaba el suelo frustrada con sus cortas patas de pollo escupiendo y escupiendo chorros de fuego de su boca que me resbalaban sintiéndose como si me soplaran viento en la cara, finalmente llegué al rompecabezas.

—¡QUE ESPERAS!— grita el hombre con un tono de voz incrédulo. —¡ELIMINALO!—

Lo ignoré y examine el puzle mientras otro chorro me caía encima, los hologramas de las piezas volvieron a cambiar de imagen por lo que tenía unos 60 segundos para armarlo… moví y removí las piezas en sus canales con los movimientos necesarios, por momentos la imagen del fénix en la pieza parecía tomar forma pero luego la perdía al cambiar las piezas deslizables, el fénix escupía fuego sobre mí y descansaba un rato agitándose y pisoteando cada vez más, sus llamas ahora anaranjadas se volvían de un color carmesí como una muestra más aguda de su enfado.

La imagen en las piezas volvió a cambiar.

—Por favor…— murmuré frustrado yo también.

Volví a empezar buscando lograr la imagen, pero era un verdadero rompecabezas (literalmente hablando), aunque me protegía el protector solar sentía mi cabeza recalentarse mientras me concentraba apurando mis movimientos deslizando las piezas.

—Sea lo que sea que te proteja del fuego de mi bebe no dura para siempre— sentenció. —Además jamás podrás resolver…—

—¡LO TENGO!— exclamé.

La imagen del fénix estaba completa en el marco deslizable, un ave esbelta de plumaje rojo y azul con una larga cola mirando al cielo y a las montañas con un paisaje de atardecer como fondo, el rompecabezas estaba armado estaba armado excepto por un espacio vació en la esquina.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!— exclame al ver que no sucedía nada.

Pasaron los 60 segundos y las imágenes en las piezas cambiaron desordenando la figura y haciendo que vuelve a empezar.

—¡DEMONIOS!—

—Te lo dije—

El fénix grazno y volvió a escupir fuego mientras inclinaba la frente delante frustrado, entonces oí al ave dejar de soplar… alce la vista y vi su pico grasiento avanzar a la velocidad de un camión contra mi rostro, retrocedí casi de un salto antes de que el ave me arrancara la cabeza viendo como cerraba su pico sobre el rompecabezas.

—Mierda, me acerque demasiado— pensé viendo al ave como el perro encadenado de un jardín cuya cadena solo llega hasta cierto punto, supongo que eso también pasaba con esta "ave guardiana". Me levante de nuevo recibiendo otro chorro de napalm encima.

Esta vez comencé a sentir un poco de calor.

—La crema ya se está absorbiendo en mi piel—

Lo que significa que me quedaba pocos momentos de protección solar antes de volver a ser vulnerable al fuego, quizá debía aprovechar ese tiempo para matar al ave pero por su tamaño y su agilidad era un objetivo difícil, además de estar rodeada de una capa de calor incandescente que temí que terminara por agotar mi pomada antes de que pudiera enterrar a riptide en su garganta.

La única salida era armar el rompecabezas que otra vez volvía a cambiar.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ—

No lo entiendo, hace unos segundos lo tenía resuelto, pero nada ocurrió. La imagen quedo perfectamente armada a excepción de esa esquina vacía que…

—La pieza de bronce— pensé.

La saqué de mi bolsillo mientras sentía otra lluvia de fuego encima y el calor se volvía más fuerte, al examinarlo de cerca y con la luz del fuego vi que ahora tenía la imagen holográfica de una garra que era justo la imagen faltante en el rompecabezas, entonces debía armarlo de nuevo y una vez listo encajar la pieza para completar el rompecabezas.

—Parece que ya lo captaste— comento la voz del hombre en el aire. —Pero por el humo que despide tú ropa diría que te quedan solo algunos segundos—

Me mire la camiseta y efecto estaba humeando, la crema ya casi estaba seca y el rompecabezas volvió a cambiar, quizá eran los últimos 60 segundos que tenía para resolverlo antes de que todo acabe para mí.

_Annabeth cruzo sola el subsuelo de roma con su cuchillo y un tobillo roto y recupero la estatua de su madre engañando a una monstruosa araña asesina… _

…_esta porquería de rompecabezas y la estúpida ave no me detendrían!_

Decidido volví mover las piezas lo más rápido que pude mientras el calor ahora se sentía como el vapor de una olla a presión, las piezas poco a poco tomaban forma con cada movimiento cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo mientras el ave graznaba y el sujeto trataba por última vez de convencerme a rendirme, apretaba más los dientes mientras sentía que me acercaba cada vez más a la figura, comenzaba a sentir la piel caliente cuando al fin encaje la última pieza en su sitio.

—Ahora…— saqué la última pieza, la imagen empezaba ya a vibrar amenazando con cambiar las piezas.

_¡Claro que no!_

Con un golpe suave encaje la pieza de bronce que recupere del sótano de Hipsila en el burdel de la muerta y la imagen estaba completa… un leve resplandor recorrió cada línea de las piezas de la figura del fénix hasta salirse del marco atravesar el taburete, bajar de él y seguir hasta el piso terminando en un recuadro que parecía abrir una pequeña recamara de piedra, Dentro había lo que parecía ser… un huevo.

—¡IMPOSIBLE!— exclamo la voz mientras el monstruo se quedaba paralizado al parecer de la impresión.

Lo tomé.

—Decías…— le dije en tono burlón.

El ave quien estaba quieta hace un segundo luego de dejar de escupir fuego (y justo a tiempo porque empecé a oler los vellos de mi piel quemados) graznó esta vez aún más fuerte como desquiciada, empezó a sacudirse como si se pusiera totalmente frenética golpeando las paredes de la cueva detrás suyo, agitando su cadena y dando picotazos al suelo causando un pequeño temblor dentro la montaña.

—Suelta eso… ¡AHORA!— grito el hombre con una voz desesperada, preocupado por el ave.

Tenía que encontrar una salida pero no veía ninguna, el pasillo por donde entre ahora estaba cerrado por una montón de escombro la única opción era arriba donde las rayos del sol de mediodía se filtraban cada vez más mientras el techo se agrietaba con los golpes que daba el fénix, su piel despedía cada vez más fuego y calor que hacían ver al ave como un sol viviente obligándome a mantener distancia, pero si el monstruo se me echaba encima no tendría oportunidad.

—Tranquila chica, quieta— suplicaba la voz de su amo. —Enseguida recuperare tu tesoro— le aseguró, quizá eso me ayudaría, en cuanto el tipo entré aprovecharía para usar su puerta y escapar pero el ave no obedecía la orden y continuaba sacudiéndose en su sitio, el fuego chisporroteaba alrededor como un incendio oyéndose casi como un volcán en erupción.

Pero el ave finalmente decidió atacarme para mi mala suerte, un candente chorro de napalm salió de su pico que prendió parte de la camiseta en mi hombro pese a eludirlo, el ataque impacto contra la pared desprendiendo calor como en los campos de castigo.

—¡NO CHICA, TRANQUILA!— grita desesperado de nuevo el hombre.

Pero el ave no hacía caso mientras repasaba el muro de la pequeña montaña de zoológico, el fuego prácticamente derretía la roca como magma, hasta que vi como en una parte del muro se derretía y revelaba el pasillo por donde entre.

—Menos mal—

Saque a Riptide de mi bolsillo y lo arroje convertido en arpón directo hacia su pico el cual se echó para atrás con el impacto disparando el chorro al techo el cual exploto abriendo paso al fuego al exterior mientras me preguntaba qué pensaría el resto de los turistas al ver un volcán en medio de un zoológico en Arizona, porque eso era lo que parecía, en fin salí corriendo de vuelta hacia la entrada.

—¡Detenlo!— ordeno el tipo pero fue en vano.

Arroje mi botella hacia la piedra caliente y forme un puente de agua antes de que se evaporara para pasar atravesó del montoncito magma y volver al pasillo mientras oía detrás al ave aun frenética escupiendo fuego al cielo, la fuerza del impacto hizo temblar la montaña de roca armada del zoológico que luego de varios metros para cuando salí vi a varios de los animales cabrunos salir corriendo de su hábitat artificial.

La cabra de ojos tristes ya no estaba pero me topé con alguien en su lugar.

—¡Devuelve eso!— me ordenó al tiempo que me atacaba con una lanza.

Esquive y agarre la punta para acercarlo y darle una patada al costado que lo derribo.

—No puedes llevártelo— gruño de dolor el guía con la misma ropa de empleado. —Ese hombre me matara, por favor!— ahora suplicaba.

Me preguntaba si de quien hablaba era su jefe, aunque había mencionado a varios, pero ahora en mi posición tenía chance de sacarle algo de información.

—¿Te refieres al hombre que te revivió? ¿Tu eres al que el Fénix carga en el mito verdad?— interrogué. —¿No se supone que estás muerto?—

El tipo parecía ponerse pálido y con una expresión de sorpresa por haber descubierto su identidad.

—¿Cómo volviste a la vida? ¿Quién te envió?— continúe. Mi adrenalina bajaba un poco permitiendo seguir pensando.

Dejo salir una risilla sus labios agrietados por el calor, lo que me decía que quizá sabía más de lo que pensaba.

—Aunque escapes de esta, al final morirás— sentenció. —Si mi ave no te alcanza primero— añadió.

¿Alcanzarme?, eso me dio un mal presentimiento el cual se hizo realidad cuando la punta de la montaña artificial estallo como el Vesubio y una figura alada ardiente se desplegaba en el aire, de seguro el fénix derritió las cadenas que lo sujetaban y ahora estaba suelto, ¡Y había miles de turistas para esa del día en el zoológico!.

El tipo carcajeo nerviosamente.

Aun a la distancia el ave me enfoco dándome a entender que estaba en problemas, el fénix parecía más la paloma gigante en llamas de la guerra y no de la paz mientras bajaba volando hacia mí toda encendida derritiendo parcialmente la roca sobre la que sobrevolaba teniendo que retroceder para huir el cráter humeante y rojo que abrió al aterrizar con sus patitas de pollo, tenía que encontrar agua, examine a mi alrededor y solo vi el minibús de dos pisos del recorrido.

Me subí y lo encendí.

El fénix alzo vuelo de nuevo aunque a bajísima altura dado su enorme gordura mientras conducía el minibús por el sendero del recorrido lo más rápido que podía, los gritos de algunos visitantes no faltaron mientras me preguntaban que estarían viendo realmente (quizá a un joven de 17 años siendo perseguido por un asteroide en llamas), finalmente llegué al área de la sabana mientras los animales se alejaban como podían de nuestro camino y estaba yo en medio con un ave en llamas siguiendo mientras cargaba su garganta con una bola de fuego.

—Mierda—

La bola de fuego voló hacia mí como un misil de calor, solté el volante saltando con todas mis fuerzas por el borde hasta caer justo a orillas del pequeño lago artificial en medio del hábitat con algunos árboles delgadas de la sabana africana, el ave aterrizo a unos cuantos metros lista para cocinarme a la parrilla pero ahora por lo menos tenía algo con que pelear, me concentré y enseguida todo el lago exploto en una columna de agua dirigiéndola como un arco de arriba abajo y directo hacia el ave en llamas quien grazno al recibir el chorrazo en la cabeza pero enseguida toda el área se llenó de vapor caliente como en un sauna mientras algunos turistas tosían por el fuerte olor a quemado para luego huir.

El fénix seguía intacto, más bien creo que solo logre cabrearlo más, volvió a disparar otro chorro de fuego que esquive de un salto y fue a parar a lo que quedaba del agua en el lago dejándolo completamente seco, la cosa no iba nada bien.

—Te lo dije— volvió a decir con su molesta voz su amo quien nos había seguido en una bicicleta (seguro robada a algún turista) de seguro para cerciorarse de verme muerto.

El fénix preparo otro chorro, solo me quedaba media botella y algo de humedad a mis pies, nada que pueda servirme… a menos que.

—¡YA, ROSTIZALO!—

Inclino el pico al frente abriendo para escupir el fuego, pero concentre toda la poco agua que me rodeaba y la lanza en un veloz y potente chorro hacia su boca con buena puntería metiéndola de lleno en su garganta, de inmediato comenzó a toser humo con algunas gárgaras entre medio, el fuego en su piel parecía apagarse a ratos mientras sufría por el agua en sus pulmones agitándose de atrás a adelante.

—¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!— grito frenético, pero su descuido le costó caro.

No noto que el ave gorda se echó para atrás mientras volvía a prenderse pero tropezó con un poco de lodo de la humedad dejada, en medio de la caída lo último que vi fue al sujeto gritando aterrado mientras su mascota le caía encima, me recordó la vez que vi "los videos más asombrosos del mundo", cuando a un bombero le cayó encima un edificio en llamas.

—¡Owww!— murmuré pensando que no importa si eres mortal o inmortal, eso debía doler. Un rato después el ave se paraba de nuevo, Riptide volvía a mi bolsillo de nuevo destapándolo y activando el escudo de Tyson, sabiendo que no ayudaría demasiado… pero el ave dejo de prestarme atención y se dio vuelta, entonces hizo algo que me dejo muy sorprendido.

Empezó a llorar.

Al parecer le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que había matado por error a su dueño cayéndole encima, alce la cabeza por un costado y alcance a ver asqueado un cuerpo carbonizado en una pose de dolor indescriptible, el ave veía fijamente el cadáver mientras su piel se apagaba y volvía a ponerse lustrosa y rosada, gruesas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos antes llameantes acompañadas de gemidos tan lastimeros que casi me dieron pena.

Al ver al ave llorar de esa manera me hizo notar que olvidaba algo.

—Claro— murmure.

Me puse la gorra de Annabeth tome una de mi botella de agua vacía y me acerqué al fénix, frente a él junto al cuerpo horriblemente quemado se formaron pequeños charcos de agua muy clara y cristalina productos de sus lágrimas y llené mi botella.

—Lágrimas de fénix—

Sé que parece cruel de mi parte esto pero si es verdad que las lágrimas del fénix pueden curar cualquier herida entonces me servirían más adelante, luego de terminar mi "alegre pensamiento" el ave volvió a prenderse en llamas por lo que retrocedí a toda velocidad empuñando mi espada pensando que iba a atacarme por robar sus lágrimas, pero continuo ardiendo sin control acumulando más fuego y calor alejándome aún más de él porque desprendía ya una calor preocupante, como la de un sol en miniatura.

Temí que fuera a incendiar todo el zoológico ya que el círculo negro de hierba quemada a su alrededor crecía más y para colmo ya no había agua cerca, pero antes de que me asustara por ello el ave parecía desintegrarse en cenizas, su regordete cuerpo se volvió negro y después gris, sus músculos se deshicieron al igual que sus patas y hocico… hasta que finalmente después se volvió una montaña de cenizas y el fuego amaino.

El fénix se volvió cenizas.

—Diablos…— murmuré, seguro la pobre ave no pudo soportar la muerte de su dueño y decidió suicidarse.

Mire el premio que había obtenido dentro de mi mochila, ahora más de cerca el huevo era de mirra y bastante liviano aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo podía ayudarme a alcanzar la siguiente pista para encontrar el cetro dorado.

—Dos menos—

Lo guardé de nuevo y me dispuse a salir.

En la entrada del museo la gente huía despavorida luego de la explosión de un carrito de visita (el minibús que conduje y el fénix exploto), que además había caído al lago y su combustible había prendido el agua evaporándola y secando el lago (a veces la niebla me sorprende demasiado), Aun con mi camiseta parcialmente quemada ninguno se preocupó por mí por lo que pude colarme con sigilo mientras oía por las sirenas el aviso del encargado de que evacuaran el zoológico con calma y orden (cosa que no había en esos momentos).

Salí del lugar y corrí a un lote baldío muy cerca del desierto mientras varios coches patrulla y ambulancias iban para el zoológico sonando sus sirenas para controlar el caos generado por los animales sueltos (daños colaterales nada más, espero) suspirando aliviado cargando la pista en la mochila de Leo.

—Ahora solo tengo que llamar a BlackJack— pero como siempre me pasa, no tengo mucha suerte.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte mientras una pared de polvo del desierto empezaba a juntarse en el cielo indicándome que una tormenta estaba llegando a Arizona, pero no una tormenta común como me hubiera gustado (más bien como hubiera deseado), sino una tormenta de arena… nubarrones de arena soplaban agitando algunos árboles secos y palmeras en ese barrio residencial de los suburbios, las veletas con forma de gallos giraban sin control y vi a algunas personas cerrar sus puertas y ventanas.

Al aire se volvió color de la arena mientras la pared avanzaba sobre la ciudad, había visto tormentas como estas por la tele y las noticias y siempre me preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar dentro de alguna pero ahora que tenía una frente a mí tenía mis dudas, otea a mi alrededor, por suerte el barrio no parecía muy habitable ya que como la mayoría de las grandes ciudades de américa siempre te vas a pillar alguna que otra casa abandonada, divisé una a media cuadra, bastante alejada de las otras y fue directo a ella.

Después de cerrar la puerta estaba ante una sala vacía, el piso estaba rasgado en canales en la base de las paredes y subiendo por algunas esquinas típica de los ladrones de cobre, el único vestigio de que este sitio fue habitable era un par de sofás rasgados y derrumbados en una esquina, una chimenea llena de hollín con algunos troncos quemados dentro, la cocina estaba desértica con las alacenas vacías y algunas puertas arrancadas, había dos habitaciones más pero nada que prometiese algo útil.

—Mejor descanso aquí un rato…— murmuré mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza causando ruidos crepitantes intensos de la madera de las paredes prefabricadas y levantaba un poco de polvo de yeso.

Escogí un rincón junto a la chimenea que estaba junto a una ventana en caso de hacer una huida rápida, recorrí el sofá para darme algo de cobertura aprovechando uno de sus sucios cojinetes a modo de cama improvisada, el ultimo atisbo de sol anaranjado por la ventana me decía que seguramente anochecería pronto y cuando vi por la ventana que la tormenta alcanzo la casa supe que tendría que esperar un par de horas antes de que amainara.

—Que hambre— susurré, los niveles de adrenalina empezaron a bajar en mi sangre mientras los músculos se relajaron y me di cuenta de que no había comido nada desde ayer. Incluso el dolor en mi brazo volvió pero no me quito el apetito, me acomodé en el sitio que elegí y busque mis provisiones sacando un envase de jamón enlatado y unas galletas con chispas de chocolate azules.

—Ojala tuviera algo que tomar— me había olvidado que me quede de nuevo sin agua luego de mi encuentro con el fénix y estaba en la ciudad más calurosa del país en medio de una tormenta de arena.

Abrí la lata y la bolsa de galletas, a pesar de la sencillez se sintió como un manjar en mi boca, la suave textura del jamón y consistencia dura de las galletas… luego de unos minutos remate con un dulce de orozuz, si pudiera haber bebido algo habría sido genial, ¿irónico no? Un hijo del dios del mar más sediento que una ostra, me revisé bajo el brazo, aun no lucía nada bien pero al menos se veía mejor que cuando lo vende, la ambrosía estaba haciendo efecto, lento pero seguro dada la extensión de mi lesión, así que mordí un pedazo más y bebí algo de néctar.

Pasó otra hora y me estaba dando sueño, la tormenta no amainaba. Me pregunto que estará haciendo BlackJack ahora… y más aún, ¿A dónde había ido a parar ese payaso?, no podía hacer nada con la tormenta afuera así que decidí dormir un poco y recobrar energías.

Lo último que pensé antes de pegar ojo fue en esa cabra… y en Annabeth.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Me encontraba en un espacio abierto oscuro en una cueva, había una consola computarizada con una enorme pantalla que mostraban decenas de gráficos a gran velocidad de imágenes de líneas en espiral entrelazadas, unas cuantas figuras humanas y toda clase de números y estadísticas relacionados con presión, frecuencia cardíaca y otros términos médicos que no entendía bien.

Había un hombre delgaducho con una bata de laboratorio sobre un traje formal tecleando en la consola mientras el texto aparecía alrededor de una ventana azul muy brillante del que apenas se distinguían una siluetas anatómicas muy irregulares, de pronto una sombra grande comenzó a cubrir al hombre desde atrás, este apenas lo noto y solo cuando estaba opacando la pantalla él se dio vuelta.

—¿Cómo van los sujetos de prueba?— Preguntó con una voz gutural y gruesa.

—¡Pese a preparar el contenedor para el nuevo espécimen que AUN no llega! Este lote estará listo para mañana— Respondió con algo de molestia.

Su vista giró alrededor y colocándose detrás del hombre visualizando al monstruo, de cuatro metros de altura de piel pálida y lo que parecía ser un cuerno en su frente oscura y velada por las sombras vistiendo una chaleco largo café hasta sus rodillas, gruño con ironía ante la molestia de su sirviente.

—Lo has hecho bien— le dijo como cumplido.

Pero el hombre de piel pálida carraspeó la garganta mientras volvía a centrar su atención hacia la consola.

—¿Cómo le va?— Preguntó mientras acercaba la imagen hacia la ventana azulada.

El monstruo sonrió complacido.

—Armo el rompecabezas y mato a Hipsila—

El hombre dejo por un momento de teclear la consola para oír mejor reanudando luego de unos momentos.

—Si supera a su "hermano"— Balbuceó el monstruo. —Llegará para el atardecer— Afirmó.

El hombre volteó de inmediato.

—Asegúrate de dejarlo intacto— Se quejó. —O no podré terminar el trabajo—

Intercambiaron miradas agudas por un segundo, para mí fue rarísimo ver a un mortal trabajar para un monstruo… y aquello no era buena señal, pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento con aquella conversación.

—El proyecto génesis solo funcionara si tengo muestras de los tres. Por cierto, ya envié a uno de los productos a traer lo que pediste—

El monstruo sonrió complacido con unos agudos y torcidos colmillos amarillos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula como si deseara llevar a cabo y pronto su tarea.

—Ya era tiempo, y descuida… tendrás tu "muestra"— El monstruo río.

Y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer por donde vino, el hombre de cabello y ojos negros peinado hacia atrás volvió a su trabajo en la consola.

—Veremos quien ríe al último— Susurró con apenas voz para que ella lo oyera.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 07/09/13.**_

**AVISO: AHORA MISMO ESTOY MUY OCUPADO ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ SESIÓN DE CHAT NI PROGRAMA, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE... QUIZÁS TAMPOCO (PERO ESO ESTA EN VEREMOS AÚN DEPENDIENDO DE MIS TRABAJOS).**

**PERO DESCUIDEN, _EL CETRO DORADO_ SEGUIRÁ CON SUS ACTUALIZACIONES SEMANALES (PORQUE ME ES MAS FÁCIL ESCRIBIRLO Y TENGO MUCHA DE LA TRAMA YA ARMADA), ESTO ES PORQUE LA SIGUIENTE SESIÓN DEL CHAT MESTIZO SERA TODO UN DESAFIÓ PARA MI, HAY MUCHAS REFERENCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS QUE DEBO ORDENAR Y CLASIFICAR PARA QUEDE BIEN (Y DE PASO SE RÍAN MUCHO :D)**

**Y COMO ESTOY DE VIAJES DE TRABAJO AHORA PRIMERO DEBO ACABARLOS ANTES DE ESCRIBIR... PERO ESPERO PODER TENER LA SESIÓN LISTA PARA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.**


	39. Soy atrapado por mi hermano

**CAPITULO 38**

ME DESPERTE UN POCO SOBRESALTADO luego de aquel sueño.

Estaba seguro de que hablaban específicamente de mí, aunque no entendía completamente muchas de las cosas que estaban haciendo una cosa era segura... Me estaban esperando. El sujeto de blanco que tecleaba podría ser el mismo del que el dueño del fénix le hablo o más bien advirtió.

Quizá el también fue el que lo revivió, de lo cual me preguntaba cómo. Además también me preocupaban las últimas palabras de la figura oscura detrás suyo.

Algo sobre "superar a mi hermano". Inevitablemente mi mente solo llegaba a una conclusión, la cual me negaba a creer... Acaso era posible que capturaran a Tyson y lo hayan puesto como el guardián de la última pista, si eso fuera cierto...

Como podría enfrentarme a mi hermano?

Si mis sospechas son ciertas, basado en los sueños que tuve desde hace días en el campamento entonces lo que me esperaba al final eran unos cuantos ciclopes malvados y un científico loco quien me esperaba como un profesor de biología espera a las cobayas de prueba.

La tormenta afuera se había esfumado y el cielo nocturno estaba iluminado con una leve luz tenue plateada de la luna llena en lo alto.

-Es hora de moverse- dije ya sin nada de sueño.

Mi reloj marcaba la madrugada del tercer día, no me importaba que aun fuera oscuro, tenía que ponerme en marcha... Sin habían cogido a Tyson entonces tenía que ayudarlo, y recuperar la pista en el proceso, el huevo del fénix aún se encontraba en la mochila de leo y yo no sabía aun como podía ayudarme, pero eso lo averiguaría sobre la marcha.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

BlackJack apareció unos minutos luego de un fuerte silbido, pregunto por mis quemaduras y el olor a barbacoa que desprendía la camiseta pero le dije que el tiempo apremiaba, ahora también me preocupaba la seguridad de mi hermano, si realmente fue manipulado por ese sujeto y los ciclopes entonces iba a salvarlo.

Momo no apareció por ningún lado.

No tenía tiempo para esperarlo así que mi Pegaso y yo nos pusimos en marcha, ya en el aire volví a preguntarle a la piedra por la siguiente pista y esta se ilumino mostrando la pantalla azul, el punto rojo señalado ahora estaba en algún sitio de los pantanos de Luisiana, eso quedaba cerca así que podía darme prisa.

"_Ya tiene dos pistas, buen trabajo Jefe_" me felicito.

Me hubiera gustado recibir el halago tranquilo pero mi cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa que mi medio hermano ciclope.

"_Sé que lograra encontrar esa cosa Jefe, confió totalmente en Ud._" volvió a halagarme.

Ese alegre pensamiento me animo un poco, pese a que ningún otro de los anteriores a mí lo logro, ni siquiera la hija de Zeus, Amelia Earhart quien se ofreció voluntariamente.

—Gracias por tu fe amigo— le palmee el cuello. —No habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti—

El relincho modestamente.

Luego de 2 horas el desierto del medio oeste quedo atrás para darle paso a los bosques y ríos del sur, la noche era tranquila y el aire era bastante fresco, el cielo estaba bastante despejado con solo algunas nubes largas bordeándolo con algunas aves en manada volando a sus alrededores.

Algunas ciudades del sur pasaban rápidamente bajo nosotros, celdillas de casas y barrios urbanos rurales, con algunas mansiones con el típico estilo sureño, fachadas blancas altas sostenidas por columnas de granito claro, con altos ventanales rectangulares recubiertos de madera, y jardines amplios con varios arbustos podados con diferentes formas animales y humanas rodeados por verjas de hierro, Annabeth siempre mencionaba la exquisita arquitectura del sur cada vez que hablaba de los diferentes estilos en los libros.

Esperaba poder llevarla de paseo por estas ciudades algún día. _Concéntrate, hay mucho en juego ahora._

La urbanidad se quedó atrás dando paso a los pantanos del sur, un extenso terreno de bosques fluviales y deltas de rio cubiertas de vegetación flotante, la superficie del agua reflejaba la luz de la luna como un espejo, la piedra señaló un par de kilómetros más adelante, trate de imaginar cómo sería la próxima pista, quizá esta estaría dentro del estómago de algún cocodrilo de pantano gigante... Como cierto chico moreno extraño al que salve del estómago de un cocodrilo una tarde de verano en Montauk.

Me pregunto si continuara deambulando por Brooklyn.

Mas nubes comenzaron a ocupar el cielo, quizá por el clima húmedo de los pantanos, las mismas aves que vi hace un par de kilómetros volvieron a aparecer... Y parecían acercarse a BlackJack y a mí.

_"Mire jefe, pajaritos!" _

Mire a la bandada que ahora volaba a la par nuestro.

—Sí, pajaritos... — dije siguiéndole la corriente. —...que vuelan muy alto y contra el viento— note.

De pronto más graznidos se oyeron a mi izquierda y otra bandada de los pájaros apareció, los dos grupos rodearon mis flancos volando desordenadamente.

Cuando vi los ojos feroces de las "palomas" resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna, al igual que sus picos y garras de bronce me dieron escalofríos.

—BlackJack... —

Pero ya era tarde.

Como un tornado maligno las dos bandadas se cerraron entorno nuestro y supe que estábamos en problemas.

_"Ouch, que pasa jefe!" _Relincho mi Pegaso de dolor.

—AVES DEL ESTINFALO! — le grite.

Los monstruitos voladores nos picotearon y arañaron sin piedad, era realmente doloroso que arree a mi Pegaso guiándolo arriba a una mayor altura para intentar perderlos, pero los pájaros nos siguieron, teníamos a varios de ellos encima causándonos muchísimo daño, tanto que se me hacía más difícil concentrarme en mi montura.

—MAS ALTO!— le ordene a BlackJack.

La última vez que nos enfrentamos a estos monstruos Annabeth y yo habíamos usado un equipo de música y el disco favorito de Quirón _"Grandes éxitos de Deán Martin" _a todo volumen, pero en esta situación estaba en el territorio de estas aves, el aire, y además no tenía nada que pudiera causar tanto ruido, pensé que a una mayor altura a lo mejor podía hacer que se sofoquen por la baja densidad de oxigeno o se congelen por la fría temperatura del aire.

Pero solo me puse las cosas más difíciles.

Ya estaba a la altura de un vuelo comercial, la nube oscura de garras y dolor no ceso, ahora atacándonos con más violencia, una de las aves me picoteo el trasero (igual que la última vez) afectando mi equilibrio pero me preocupo más mi Pegaso, las aves atacaban su cuello, cabeza... Y ojos.

—Resiste amigo!— dije mientras blandía a Riptide a mi alrededor con toda la fuerza y velocidad que el alcance de mi brazo permitía volviendo polvo a muchas de ellas, pero entonces cuatro pares de picos y garras me hirieron las manos soltando su crin.

Y caí

**O-o-o-o-O**

En menos de un parpadeo estaba bajando en picada del cielo a la velocidad de una roca.

Todo el miedo y el terror a volar que se había atenuado en mi durante todo mi viaje hasta ahora regrese y me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome rígido como una barra de acero mientras caía a mi muerte, estaba paralizado, lleno de terror, nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes mientras forzaba a mi mente a reaccionar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, no podía pensar en nada más que yo cayendo en el cielo oscuro del sur del país.

_Reacciona... Reacciona..._

No me movía.

_"REACCIONE. JEFE!" _

Esas palabras no eran de mi mente... Alce la vista sobre mi hombro y mire a mi Pegaso descender lo más rápido que podía, desesperado, pero al mismo siendo atacado sin piedad por las aves del estínfalo que le seguían de cerca, algunas aun le picoteaban encima, su piel estaba llena de arañazos rojos y pelos arrancados, además de múltiples heridas punzantes que me preocuparon, pero el continuaba en su empeño de alcanzarme cosa que le costaba siendo atacado en bandada.

Una de las aves se lanzó a su cuello, causándole un gran dolor...

—VETE!— le grite pese al fuerte zumbido del viento que golpeaba mis oídos..

El relincho como protesta olvidándose de su agonía, mas yo temí realmente que en cualquier momento (y por las heridas que ya traía encima) pudiera desaparecer en una nube de polvo dorado.

—HUYEEEEE!— le grite con todas mis fuerzas, jamás me perdonaría si BlackJack...

Estaba seguro de haberle transmitido mentalmente mis emociones, porque para mí alivio el me obedeció, en menos de un minuto se alejó con un grupo de aves del estínfalo siguiéndole con algunos aun picoteándole encima.

-Sálvate amigo...- fue mi último pensamiento.

_Gracias por todo._

La mayoría de las aves entonces volvieron a perseguirme, supongo que no podían esperar a que la caída me matara... Pero aún me quedaba una última carta, seguramente estaba ya a pocos metros del suelo ya que el terreno verde y pantanoso se acercaba a toda velocidad, me voltee para coger mi mochila abriéndola desesperado y aun con miedo, hasta que finalmente conseguí sacar las zapatillas de Grover.

Pero entonces las aves me alcanzaron.

El dolor volvió a azotarme como un enjambre de avispas furiosas, pero estaba más concentrado en parar mi caída así que tuve que soportar estoicamente los picotazos y rasguños que comenzaban a llenar mi piel, en especial mi brazo vendado el cual era el que más dolía, pero apenas pude ponerme uno de los converses alados ya que el dolor me distrajo soltando el segundo tenis el cual las aves se ensañaron, destrozándolo en un entrevero de cuero y plumas.

Los árboles se acercaban peligrosamente a la velocidad de un camión, no tenía opción.

Active el comando y la zapatilla extendió sus alas, casi me fui de lado a causa de la turbulencia pero puse todo mi peso en mi único pie y logre aminorar la velocidad describiendo una curva descendente dejando a las aves atrás para irme de frente contra las ramas de los arboles pantanosos, ahora eran estas las que me arañaban y golpeaban, trate de planear con el único zapato alado esquivando las ramas más gruesas y cortando con mi espada las más delgadas.

Hasta que un golpe a mi rostro de una de ellas me hizo girar sobre mi mismo perdiendo el control, por lo que no pude evitar que mi pierna izquierda golpeara de frente el tronco duro de un árbol, una explosión de dolor me aturdió.

Ojala hubiese caído en el agua, pero mi mala suerte me hizo impactar sobre un claro rocoso y fangoso justo sobre mi pierna recién machucada a la altura de la rodilla, rodando un par de veces para disipar el golpe.

—ARGH!—

Apenas agradecí haber caído en una pieza, pues maldije en silencio mi última maniobra, la rodilla me pasaba factura, el dolor se irradiaba como plomo fundido haciendo vibrar toda mi pierna como un diapasón infernal nublándome la vista y la mente apretando los dientes mientras me resistía.

—Maldita... Sea!— gruñí con las pocas fuerzas que el dolor me permitía.

Apenas tuve unos minutos de descanso ya que oí a las aves acercarse entre las ramas con sus chirridos metálicos, estaba en un claro pantanoso a unos 6 metros del agua más cercana, el dolor no me dejaba concentrarme y los monstruos estarían encima mío antes de que me arrastrara hasta el agua.

Riptide estaba a 2 metros de mí, semihundida en la ciénaga fangosa, mire mi reloj de reojo, las aves ya me avistaron cuando me arrastraba hacia mi espada, si no llegaba hasta ella estaba muerto... Ya estaba todo enlodado a solo unos centímetros del mango cuando las aves se lanzaron sobre mí, pero alcance a agarrar mi arma.

Active mi escudo que detuvo parte de la bandada, el dolor intenso en mi rodilla no me lo ponía fácil, pero comencé a golpear fuertemente mi escudo generando un fuerte ruido metálico sonoro, de inmediato las aves retrocedieron pero no se alejaron rodeándome en semicírculo, apegue mi espalda contra una roca cerca y volví a golpear mi defensa cuando ya se lanzaban encima de mí.

Gracias a los dioses funciono, ya que las aves no soportaron el ruido y empezaron desbandarse, aunque no deje de titilar mi escudo hasta no verlas bien lejos y alto en el cielo... De inmediato quise volver a centrarme en mi rodillas, pero por error la golpee con el borde del escudo (que debí haber desactivado primero) causando más daño.

Me quede inmóvil y en silencio en medio de aquel pantano húmedo, lodoso y oscuro del sur de Luisiana, a merced de cualquier cosa que anduviera cerca, presionando alrededor de la rodilla... Me pregunto si los otros elegidos antes de mi habían sufrido tanto como yo.

Luego de que el dolor se volvió más manejable abrí la mochila de Leo, por desgracia solo me quedaba un sorbo apenas en la botella de néctar y unas cuantas migajas de ambrosia.

—Mejor que nada— murmure con dolor.

Me los acabe en menos de un minuto, ahora ya no me quedaba nada para después. Cogí una crema y una venda del botiquín empezando a tratarla, lo cual fue difícil ya que estaba muy sensible, seguro debía tenerla como mínimo rota ya que el golpe contra ese árbol fue muy fuerte, sumándole la caída.

Mi única distracción eran los ruidos de las luciérnagas a mí alrededor y las picaduras de mosquitos en el rostro y brazos, sin mencionar uno que otro chapoteo en el agua, algún cocodrilo hambriento quizá, tenía una buena relación con los peces pero nunca había tratado con un coco, y la verdad no me apetecía intentarlo.

—Quizá debí esperar hasta que amanezca—

Tal vez así no me habría topado con las palomas demonio, tal vez así no habría tenido que despachar a mi montura y de seguro no habría terminado solo en medio de este pantano.

—ya es tarde para arrepentirse—

Una vez sentí que podía moverme un poco más me arrastre al agua pantanosa y moje mi rodilla, el dolor amaino de momento por lo que me confié e intente ponerme de pie, enseguida este volvió como un latigazo derribándome en el lodo.

—Aun con el agua, me tomaría quizá otro día para curar un hueso roto—

Pero no podía perder más tiempo, no quería pensar en lo angustiada que Annabeth debía estar, con hoy ya serian tres días desde que partí a esta estúpida búsqueda, además ahora tenía que preocuparme por Tyson, si ese tipo y ese ciclope lo habían capturado y lavado el cerebro como suponía entonces no podía perder tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi una rama torcida semihundida en el lodo, la cogí y use como muleta para darle un respiro a mi rodilla vendada descubierta a través de mi vaquero rasgado, ya no dolía tanto, el agua y el alimento divino ya empezaban a trabajar, así que yo también debía continuar... Saque la piedra de mi bolsillo, este señalaba a mi izquierda a un kilómetro aproximado.

**O-o-o-o-O**

El trayecto no fue fácil (alguna vez has cojeado en medio de un pantano?, bueno te diré que no es nada cómodo), no solo debía preocuparme por mi rodilla rota, sino también en no hundirme en el agua, además las arañazos y picotazos que las aves me dieron hacían que mi piel ardiera, como arañazos de gato, sin mencionar el brazo vendado rasgado que se mojaba con el agua fangosa esperando que no se me infecte.

Además cada vez que me adentraba más en el delta del rio sentía el agua más pesada y turbulenta, como si estuviera enfadada conmigo o en plan rebelde, pero eso me decía que estaba cerca de la pista por lo que decidí continuar.

Entonces vi de nuevo a la cabra.

_Tercer encuentro_

De pie sobre un tronco flotando a la orilla de un charco pantanoso rodeado de oscuros arboles a los que iluminaba tenuemente con su pelaje blanco, al verla de cerca note más claro sus facciones, la cosa broncínea que colgaba de ella en efecto era un collar de bronce pulido, con la misma apariencia en el zoológico, esto ya no podía ser una coincidencia.

El condado Hardin, el zoológico en Phoenix y ahora aquí en los pantanos de Luisiana, de nuevo señalando en dirección contraria a donde me dirigía, no sabía porque pero el animal trataba de decirme algo, me acerque a el con cuidado esperando que no fuera alguna ilusión de un monstruo hambriento, pero al acercarme pude ver más de cerca sus ubres, también sus cuernos curvos grises, así que no podía asegurar si era macho o hembra, además sus mechones brillantes parecían tubos de neón, aunque más de cerca estos eran grises masa allá del brillo.

Al ver más de cerca la ubre vi cinco tetillas y encima de ellas caracteres en griego antiguo sobre cada una que ponían: Néctar, leche, agua, Pepsi, hielo y Mountain Dew sin azúcar.

—En serio? — murmure.

La cabra mugió como ofendida.

—Lo siento—

Comenzó a mordisquearme con gracia la manga rasgada de mi camiseta tratando de guiarme. En dirección opuesta a donde me señalaba la piedra, mientras yo me preguntaba quien rayos podría ser este animal mítico.

Porque no podía ser otra cosa no?

—Beee! — mugió con insistencia.

Había recorrido 800 metros de pantano en la dirección señalada y ahora la cabra quiera que diera la vuelta y fuera en otra dirección, hice esfuerzo por tratar de adivinar de quien se trataba, pero nada se me venía a la cabeza, solo podía en la búsqueda, en la pista a 200 metros más adelante, en Tyson quien probablemente esté en peligro... En volver al lado de Annabeth

—Percy…—

Esa voz

—Percy…—

—¿Tyson?— La podía oír claramente en la dirección en que debía seguir… su llamado era tranquilo pero seguro y con ese toque infantil que conoce.

No podía desviarme.

—Debo continuar, lo siento amiguito... — le dije amablemente. —...o amiguita?— por las ubres.

La cabra mugió lastimeramente fijando sus ojos tristes en mí... Pero seguí el camino.

_Me arrepentiría luego de esto._

Seguí otros cien metros hasta finalmente visualizar una elevación de tierra solida con algunas ruinas altas y derruidas con un estilo barroco o algo así (algunas cosas que mi novia me dice si se me pegan) que parecía ser alguna clase de misión española...

—Percy—

La piedra señalaba justo ahí, no veía a Tyson por ningún lado pero su voz parecía provenir de las ruinas, quizá este oculto preparando alguna sorpresa, el o quizá algún otro de sus captores, estaba mal herido, cansado y con apenas fuerzas para moverme sin una estrategia para cómo lidiar con esto, pero aun así seguí.

Camine hacia allí, solo tenía que pasar un pequeño montículo pantanoso alto junto a un árbol... Pero cuando puse un pie junto a ese árbol.

ZASSS!

Escuche un latigazo, como una cuerda tensándose, luego vi caer del otro lado del árbol algo pesado, una roca quizá, hundirse en el agua pantanosa levantando un charco enorme, entonces algo se cerró en el tobillo de pierna y la levanto en el aire haciendo crujir mi rodilla, apenas pude gritar ya que la volcada fue tan violenta que mi cabeza golpeo con fuerza la raíz expuesta y dura del árbol y todo se me nublo.

El dolor en mi rodilla y mi cabeza fueron demasiado para mí. Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente fue quedar suspendido en el aire en la trampa en la que había caído, viendo una gigantesca sombra acercándose entre los arboles hacia mí.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Me encontraba viendo un sótano derruido con muchas personas yendo y viniendo apurados de un lado a otro, algunos vestían entre ropas sucias, rasgadas, pero la mayoría llevaba chalecos y ropas tácticas y de camuflaje, además de que todos estaban armados, varios llevaban armas modernas que conocía, metralletas Uzi, rifles M4 y 16, AK-47 y fusiles de precisión entre algunos mientras que otros llevaban, espadas y cuchillos, arcos y flechas, lanzas y jabalinas... todo hecho de bronce celestial.

Parecía más la base de algún grupo insurgente de esos que se ven en las noticias de CNN.

Algunos de ellos yacían en el suelo heridos siendo atendidos, otros rellenaban cargadores vacíos con balas de bronce, mientras subían por una escalera que parecía llevar a la superficie, pero luego la mayoría volvía malheridos, excepto por una joven rubia delga vestida con una gabardina café encima de una coraza de cuero y unos vaqueros sucios con unas botas de combate.

La chica se acercó a una mesa con un mapa gigantesco de Nueva York y parte de Nueva Jersey con detalles marcados con señalizador rojo y figurillas de monstruos colocados estratégicamente en diversos puntos del mapa.

—Acabo de volver— les hablo.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules la vio seriamente.

—Qué tal? — pregunto.

Pero la chica sacudió la cabeza.

—Fueron muchos menos que lo habitual—

Otro hombre, tez oscura, pelo negro rizado y de musculatura tonificada (que me era muy familiar) señalo el mapa con un brazo robótico metálico, como si le hubieran arrancado el original y lo hubiera reemplazado con ese implante.

—Ya no quedan supervivientes en Nueva York—

La mujer que ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa hablo.

—La presencia de monstruos ya es demasiada en esta región— sentencio. -debemos movernos-

—Adonde? — volvió a hablar el hombre rubio -ya no tenemos a donde replegarnos-

Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

—Perdimos la base en California, el ultimo dios que nos apoyaba fue arrojado al tártaro— pronuncio, aunque parecía que las palabras le dolían hasta a él. —... Sin mencionar la masacre de los nuestros en Utah, por culpa de ese traidor de... — se calló antes de decir su nombre, la rabia parecía ahogar su voz.

Pero la mujer que estaba a la cabeza, con la mirada baja, cubierta de mechones de pelo rubio.

—Sé que nos dio la espalda, pero estoy segura de que hubo alguna razón— dijo, pero la chica rubia con la gabardina y la coraza de cuero (además de estar armada con una especie de revolver) no parecía muy contenta por la respuesta.

—Además... — su voz pareció flaquear. —El Sr. D se sacrificó para darnos una última oportunidad-

-De que?- dijo la chica frente a ellos.

La mujer alzo la vista mostrando unos ojos grises tormentosos pero decididos.

—...de arreglar esto— sentencio. —Ya te explique mi plan—

La chica asintió, con la misma actitud fiera y decidida.

Todos los presentes caminaron hacia ella mientras el ruido aparente de una batalla sobre ellos aumentaba.

—Llego la hora de llevar a cabo el plan 62— les ordeno su líder.

**O-o-o-o-O**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, aturdido por el dolor y ese último sueno, la cabeza aun me palpitaba sintiendo el latir de las venas en mis sienes...

Me encontraba suspendido en el aire, totalmente envuelto en una soga gruesa y rasposa colgando de una columna de piedra en el terreno elevado en medio de las ruinas de la misión española que vi... anoche..?

El día era claro y nublado, bastante nublado... Debí haber estado inconsciente hace horas porque ya era de dia, el cielo estaba gris y parecía que iba a llover, el aire era frio y húmedo, pero había una fogata prendida debajo de un arco de piedra derruido, y una figura grande estaba sentada en frente al fuego.

Era un ciclope.

—Tyson? —

El ciclope alzo la cabeza al oír mi voz y se volteó.

—Ya despertaste? — me pregunto. -Qué bueno, ahora podre oírte gritar mientras te cocino-

Este ciclope no era Tyson, me sentí enormemente aliviado por ello, pero luego reconocí el ojo malo que tenía y la ropa desaliñada que llevaba encima.

—Mierda... —

El ciclope se levantó, con sus más de 6 metros de alto se paró hasta quedar con el rostro a la altura de mi cuerpo amarrado y suspendido.

—Espero que seas delicioso, tengo mucha hambre— dijo Polifemo, hijo de Poseidón y... Técnicamente, mi hermano.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**PROXIMA SUBIDA: 14/09/13**_

_**A los que no saben quién es la cabra, los invito a leer Diarios de Semidiós (Demigod diaries). **_**Estoy leyendo la saga de Kane así que no pude evitar poner un cameo de Carter (los que han leido el hijo de sobek lo entenderan). Nos leemos :)**


	40. Unas lágrimas para un ciego

**CAPÍTULO 39**

ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LA HABÍA CAGADO en cuanto me vi como una presa colgante frente al ciclope.

Hay estaba prendiendo fuego bajo un arco en ruinas derruido mientras el cielo nublado amenazaba con empaparnos (lo cual habría sido genial y favorable dada mi situación actual) pero parece que Zeus hasta para eso estaba molesto porque luego de una hora ni una gota cayo, había agua alrededor de nosotros fuera de la plataforma de tierra donde se asentaba las ruinas de la misión española, pero al concentrarme en ellas las sentí tan pesadas y turbulentas que no pude moverlas.

—Es inútil, la mujer hechicera encantó este lugar para que no te obedeciera— dijo como si sintiera mi "agua-control".

Polifemo arrojo otro leño al fuego que creció más iluminando con un círculo rojo a su alrededor brillando igual que una pira funeraria.

—¿La mujer hechicera?— pensé. —Por lo menos no veo a Tyson por ningún lado—luego de mirar a todas partes buscándolo, en las ruinas y en el pantano tratando de sentir su presencia en los alrededores o donde estuviera parado y siempre que sea sobre el agua.

Cuando en el sueño dijeron que tendría que superar a mi hermano lo primero que pensé fue en mi hermano ciclope, pero me había olvidado que no era el único ciclope que existe y que además (aunque aún hoy me cuesta admitirlo) estoy en cierta forma emparentado con ellos así no me sorprendía demasiado que Polifemo este aquí, aunque me pregunto si el está aquí…

…¿Quién cuida de sus ovejas?.

—¿Qué haces en Luisiana?—

Alzo la cabeza para oír mejor la dirección de mi voz, recordé que él está ciego.

—Tu voz—susurro.

Se puso de pie y camino un par de pasos hacia mí dejándome ver mejor el fuego, había dos varitas con cabezas en V en ambos extremos de la hoguera (como para colgar un animal vivo y cocinarlo).

—Esa voz…—

Se me erizo la piel debajo de la cuerda de cuero mientras lo veía acercarse a mí con un andar amenazador, pensando que quizá me mataría de ya.

—¿Te conozco…?—

Acerco su rostro magullado con su ojo calloso.

—¿En serio?—

Su expresión se volvió en sorpresa.

—Ya me acuerdo—

Parpadeé mientras sentía como si el aire se electrificara.

—¡ERES EL AMIGO DE NADIE!— exclamo. —¡SOBREVIVISTE!—

Resoplo con un aliento hediondo y caliente en mi rostro, aunque fue más su perspicaz deducción la que me dio escalofrío.

—Joder—

—Viniste a matarme porque mate a nadie, pero yo soy más listo y te atrapé…— dijo entre carcajadas —¡…ahora te voy a comer!— volvió a exclamar.

Era obvio que sí, pero me sorprendió que aún me recordara luego de tantísimos años… tal vez para él seguro que fue ayer cuando Annabeth y yo llegamos a su isla llena de ovejas carnívoras para ayudar a nuestro amigo Grover vestido de novia y donde me sorprendió al engañarlo con el viejo ardid que utilizo Ulises, y recuperar el vellocino de oro para luego salir de allí cagando leches en el vengador de la reina Ana (que luego él mismo hundió a pedradas), aunque logramos escapar por poco dejándolo solo y creyendo que nos mandó a dormir con los peces.

—Me va a alegrar muchísimo comerte—

Intente mover los brazos pero están tan fuertemente pegados a los lados de mi cuerpo por la soga que al tratar de moverles me sacudía completamente, como un pez colgado fuera del agua.

—Espero que seas delicioso—

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta—

El ciclope arqueo su única ceja.

—Me dijeron que vigilara este lugar— explicaba. —Pero jamás pensé que sería de ti—

Al menos eso me decía que la pista debía estar aquí, ahora solo tenía que bajarme y encontrarla además que debo encargarme del monstruo de 6 metros de alto quiere comerme, sin mencionar que aún tengo el huevo de fénix sin descifrar, eche una ojeada y vi mi mochila junto a la fogata prendida.

Tenía que ganar más tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de tus ovejas?— intente. —Las dejaste solas—

El ciclope alzo la cabeza al cielo nostálgico, como si viera directo a su isla pensando en sus ovejas.

—Las deje con uno de ellos, me dijo que las cuidaría mientras estoy aquí— explicaba.

La última vez que luche con él no pude rematarlo porque pensé en mi hermano y sentí que no podía hacerlo, por desgracia él se aprovechó de mi debilidad y casi me asesina de no ser por Tyson… pero ahora dudo mucho que él aparezca para echarme una mano, estaba solo.

—Además, solo tengo que llevarte con ellos y podré irme—

"¿Ellos?" Acaso se refería a ese tipo y el ciclope de mi sueño, ¿Acaso era el ciclope que vi?, no. Ese se veía más amenazante, quizá haya convencido a Polifemo de ayudarle (entre ciclopes se entienden). Aunque en el fondo me alegre de que Tyson este a salvo, no habría sido capaz de enfrentarme a él de ser ese caso.

—¿Qué no ibas a comerme?— solté sin pensar.

Polifemo sonrió.

—Claro que sí— sentenció.

Me dejo confundido, pero su sonrisa no dejaba de ser espeluznante.

—Tus piernas, no las necesitas— balbuceó. —Como yo te voy a llevar con ellos—

Sentí que la sangre se me helaba mientras él volvía atender su fuego…

—Ya casi está listo—murmuró.

Me estiré tratando de escabullirme por las cuerdas, me estruje intentado liberar mis brazos y friccioné el brazo vendado e irritado que empezó a arder, me inclino sobre mí mismo intentando mover mis piernas pero lo único que conseguí fue que me crujiera la rodilla, el dolor regresó como una puñalada en mi pierna que casi me hace gritar, pensé que la ambrosía habría hecho efecto pero seguro me la quebré de nuevo cuando la trampa me doblo en el aire, aunque no dolía tanto como cuando me la rompí.

Me concentre de nuevo en el aire a mi alrededor pero no me respondía, más bien, se negaba a obedecerme… como si estuviera encantada, rodeado de tanta agua y no puedo controlarla, mi bolígrafo estaba en mi bolsillo pero con mis brazos atados no podía cogerlo, mire mi mochila la cual desde mi posición parecía inalcanzable, si pudiera llegar a ella usaría la gorra de Annabeth escabulléndome.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué beneficio sacas?— dije apenas luego de recuperarme un poco del dolor.

Apenas volteo al oírme.

—Acaso no puedes pedírselo a tu padre— intentaba explicar. —Yo también soy hijo de Poseidón— Cuando mencioné a nuestro padre logre captar su atención porque se volteó a verme, más bien a oírme ya que aún está ciego.

Trate de razonar con él.

—Nuestro padre me ha elegido para buscar y encontrar el cetro dorado que Zeus perdió hace un milenio…— empecé a explicar. —…Es una misión muy importante—

Se inclinó más hacia mí desde donde estaba sentado… recordando lo que paso la última vez pensé que podría coaccionarlo para que me deje ir ya que supongo que le tiene en alta estima, o al menos podría ganar tiempo

—Si fallo, va a ser muy malo para él— intente poner una voz severa para que lo sienta.

—¿En serio?—solo balbuceó.

Su sonrisa se amplió más, como la de un niño travieso.

—Pues que bien—afirmo volviendo a su fuego. —él se lo busco— actuaba como un niño malcriado.

Me dejo en silencio un rato más.

—Pero qué…— susurré. —Acaso no te importa que nuestro padre se meta en problemas—

Se volteó de nuevo esta vez con una expresión molesta contrastada por su ojo magullado.

—No—

Parpadeé perplejo pero luego siguió hablando.

—Él no me ayudo la última que vinieron, dejo que ustedes robaran mi comida a mi novia — se refería a nosotros Grover y Clarisse. —Ni siquiera cuando le suplique— esa vez también cuando lo burlamos el grito a los cuatro vientos a Poseidón, fue cuando descubre que él era (también de alguna forma) mi hermano. No recuerdo que fuera tan listo, de hecho no lo es… lo que significa que debieron haberlo informado bien de que iba esto de la búsqueda porque era imposible que pudiera deducirlo todo con lo poco que le he contado ahora.

Apretó la mandíbula y casi parecía que fuera a llorar, de no ser por su ojo.

—Además, si te mando a ti en lugar de a mí a por ese cetro… quiere decir que tú eres su favorito ahora— continuaba.—Además, ese mortal me dijo que…—

Su voz pareció flaquear por un momento, como si le embargara una enorme pena.

—…me dijo que, me curaría mi ojo— señalo con su dedo, ahora su voz soñaba muy melancólica pero al mismo animada. —¡Por fin voy poder ver otra vez!—

Gruño molesto luego, quizá por lo anterior a esto último.

—¡Ya me hiciste enojar!— exclamo. —Ahora me comeré tus brazos también… ya no te sirven de todas formas—

—Por qué no mejor me comes entero— me hacía sentir como un pollo frito despresado.

Se limitó a volver a reír olvidándose de su ira, ahora más bien movido por el deseo de desquitarse de su padre.

—¡Ya está!—sentenció. —Hora de comer— Continúe moviéndome buscando una forma de soltarme mientras él se ponía de pie pero solo conseguía aumentar el dolor de mi rodilla, se acercó lentamente a mí… era inútil.

No, No podía morir, no ahora. No había llegado tan lejos… solo para ser la cena!.

Si moría ahora… o peor, si me llevaba con esos tipos sería el fin de mi viaje. Jamás volvería a ver el campamento, ni a mi padre que habría fallado en depositar su confianza en mí y el ciclo de odio y castigo que rueda en secreto en el Olimpo reiniciaría, ni a los dioses que tendría que empezar de cero y volver a enviar cada siglo a sus hijos, ni a mi mamá que sufriría mucho sobre todo porque no le avisé de esto, ni a Annabeth…

Annabeth… ella quedaría devastada, no podía ni imaginarlo. Estoy seguro de que sería capaz (una vez haya superado su dolor) de bajar al inframundo, buscarme y patearme el trasero sin piedad por haber sido tan idiota.

Polifemo ya estaba enfrente de donde colgaba.

—Espero que seas delicioso— volvió a repetir. Cogió una viga de madera carcomida y vieja atándome a ella como la brocheta más grande del mundo y se dirigió al fuego, por la distancia deduje que tenía al menos 10 segundos para pensar algo…

_Piensa… _

_Fuego, Comida, Un ciclope hambriento._

—¡Oye espera!—supliqué fuerte lo suficiente para que se detuviera.

—¿Últimas palabras?— preguntó.

Probablemente sí, mire la mochila de Leo que estaba a sus pies.

—Sabes que… Tienes razón, me rindo—

Arqueo su única ceja.

—¿En serio?—

Asentí, mas luego le conteste recordando que era ciego.

—Supongo que has preparado ese fuego a gran temperatura para cocinarme bien—

Asintió.

—Pero sabes… podría ser aún más delicioso—

—¿De verdad?—

Le indique mi mochila a sus pies, la sintió con su pie descalzo para cerciorarse.

—Tengo un saborizante artificial que lo usaba para cocinar mi comida al fuego y sí que era sabrosa— explicaba. —Solo tienes que pasármela encima y quedaré delicioso—

Volvió a arquear la ceja, temí que no me la creería más luego se puso a reír.

—¡Al fin entendiste!— exclamo. —Pero si me mientes…—dijo mientras me alzaba a nivel de su boca, su gruesa y sucia dentadura era tan dura que podría triturarme sencillamente así como estaba.

—Claro que no—

Bajo una mano al suelo sin soltarme y palmeo el suelo hasta dar con mi mochila, esperaba que me la diera pero él se puso a trabuscar, no le pareció raro que la mochila mágica no tuviera fondo.

—Es un frasco pequeño y plano con superficie suave— le indiqué.

Saco un objeto similar y me lo mostró.

—¿Este?— coloco frente a mí el envase de dichas características.

Era La crema de Piper.

—Sip, ese—

Como sus manos eran demasiado grandes me ofrecí para abrirla, arrojo la mochila al uso como si previniera de que sacara algún objeto que pudiera ser una amenaza para él más la crema era todo lo que necesitaba… comencé a pasármela por los brazos y las piernas después de que Polifemo me abriera la soga alrededor de ellos, por desgracia había usado demasiada de ella cuando estuvo ante el fénix por lo que trate de aprovechar al máximo la esquina de contenido que tenía.

—¿Un momento…?— cuestionó para mi nerviosismo. —¿…A qué sabe este saborizante?—

Mi mente entró en pánico, trate de pensar en algo rápido.

—Sabe a… ¡Sátiros!—

Arqueo una ceja, pensé que la había cagado… de nuevo.

—Ustedes comen sátiros—

—¡Claro, son deliciosos!— dije rápidamente. —Pero por supuesto, un tipo inteligente como tú lo sabe—

Por su ojos calloso su arrugó, más luego carcajeó.

—Tienes razón, son deliciosos— dedujo. —Entonces vas a ser delicioso—

Mis brazos y piernas quedaron cubiertos esta vez solo por una fina capa de este justo antes de que la crema se agotara, cuando me los libero por un momento arrugo la frente pensando que era un truco para salir corriendo pero cuando golpeo mi pierna con el pulpejo de su dedo hizo vibrar mi rodilla de dolor (no tuve que fingir) lo cual era un seguro para evitar que escapara.

—Y bien— cuestionó.

—Ya está— respondí.

—Ahora…—El momento de la verdad. Coloco la barra donde me había atado sobre los palos con cabeza en V, mis piernas y brazos quedaron colgados sobre la ardiente hoguera…

Entonces empecé a gritar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mis brazos! ¡Mis piernas!— grite a todo pulmón que mi voz seguro resonó por todo el pantano. —¡EL FUEGO ESTA SELLANDO MIS JUGOS! ¡DUEEEEEEEEELE!—me oía desesperado.

Por supuesto que no sentía calor alguno pero debía fingir para que funcionase, trate de oírme fatal como si me estuviera muriendo o por lo menos como si mis extremidades estuvieran cocinándose, las cuerdas empezaron a quemarse en mi pecho y abdomen, eso sí que me empezaba a quemar pero debía aguantar… esa era el plan.

—AAAH! AAH! AAAAAH!—

Podía oír los gruñidos ansiosos de Polifemo, como si esperara listo para comerme las extremidades.

—Ya puedo saborearte—

Las cuerdas ya estaban prendidas, el calor de una pequeña quemazón se incrementaba hasta cierto grado de peligro… mi cuerpo gano peso y rasgo un par de cuerdas, una vez que me libere tenía que correr a mi mochila y correr, mi brazo fue el que más lo sintió ya que empezó a volver a arder, por desgracia también las alas del único zapato volador que me quedaba se quemaron como pollo a la broaster lo cual descartaba una salida volando.

Otra cuerda se rasgó.

—¡Ya, tengo hambre!— se quejó, entonces estiro una mano hacia mí, si me agarraba ya no podría escapar y mi plan se habría ido al garete.

Finalmente las cuerdas se quemaron y caí de lleno a la hoguera, apoye todo mi peso en mi rodilla sana mientras me sentía ya quemarme el pecho, Polifemo se sobresaltó al oírme aterrizar pero me lance a su izquierda saliendo del fuego como una braza ardiente.

—¡OYE!—

Destape a riptide y apuñale la palma de la mano que bajaba a agarrarme, Polifemo grito pero aproveche para cojear hasta mi mochila, tomarla y empezar correar (o cojear… o lo que sea), su grito resonó por todo el lugar y las ruinas pero seguí moviéndome escapando.

—¡PADREEEE, AYUDAMEEEE!— le grito a los cuatro vientos igual que la última vez, olvidándose de lo que me dijo momentos antes.

Me aleje de las ruinas mientras oía al ciclope maldecir a los cuatro vientos, mi rodilla no me lo ponía fácil ya que apenas puse algo de peso me punzaba de dolor por lo que mi avance fue lento pero esperaba que la ceguera del ciclope le dificultara encontrarme, el ruido del agua a mis pies dividiéndose me delataba y ahora que estaba en contacto con ella tampoco me obedecía… es más, tampoco sentía el efecto curativo de siempre, seguramente todo el lugar estaba encantando.

Pero seguí corriendo.

—¡No escaparas!— oí gritar a lo lejos luego de pasar por varios árboles asegurándome de ver bien al suelo para no caer en otra trampa, esquivando dos sogas y una trampa para osos.

No podía ir más rápido, la rodilla me estaba matando… sus pasos pesados y chapoteantes en el agua me seguían de cerca, mientras avanzaba el paisaje también parecía ser igual y monótono con los mismos árboles que nos rodeaban pasando una y otra vez, no estaba yendo a ningún lado, como si estuviera atrapado en algún cuadro de fondo de caricatura.

Escuche como una roca era alzada del agua, volteé pensando que había activado alguna otra trampa pero en vez de eso vi una roca de 2 metros venir volando hacia mí por lo que me arrojé a un lado, la piedra partió un árbol en dos con el golpe antes de hundirse en el pantano levantando algunas olas, hundí el rostro en el agua al lanzarme y tampoco podía respirar bajo el agua.

—¡ME ENGAÑASTE!— vocifero. —¡AHORA TE MATARE!—

Polifemo estaba tres metros avanzando sobre terreno fangoso aplastando vegetación con sus pesados y separando arboles con las manos como si fueran simples ramas de selva… su ojo calloso estaba arrugado violentamente con una expresión asesina, sus brazos con dedos arqueados apuntando hacia mí como si estuviera listo para estrangularme.

—¡VEN AQUÍ!—

Active mi reloj en cuanto arrojo el primer golpe, levante mi escudo instintivamente recibiendo el potente que sacudió mis piernas, rechacé su puño pero el impacto lo sentí cayendo de espaldas, rodé a la derecha para evitar se aplastado por su pie, me gateé hasta otro árbol delgado volteándome para ver su mano intentando agarrarme, me agaché más creyendo evitar y por suerte así fue, mas luego tomo el árbol al cual me dirigía y lo arrancó convirtiéndolo en un garrote improvisado.

—¡AHORA NO ESCAPARAS— volvió a gritar furioso mientras balanceaba su arma con su mano sana sobre su cabeza. Lanzo un golpe de lado, interpuse el escudo en medio pero la fuerza de este me lanzó contra estrellándome de costado contra otro árbol grueso y duro.

Me alcé y di varias estocadas, cortes y puñadas pero a diferencia de mi última vez en que me lancé con toda mi rabia por haber puesto en peligro a mis amigos mi rodilla no me dejaba moverme bien por lo que mis golpes eran lentos, torpes y Polifemo los esquivaba fácilmente, lanzo dos golpes con su mazo arriba y de costado que pudieron haberme roto todos los huesos, luego me propino tremenda patada el pecho que me arrojo lejos de nuevo hasta impactar de espalda contra el suelo.

—¡Maldita rodilla!—Tosí con fuerza ya que ese último ataque me dejo sin aire. —Si tan solo no la tuviera rota— pensé.

—¡ES INÚTIL!—su voz se oía grave y severa denotando todo su enfado.

Ya nada podía detenerlo, No podía vencerlo en mi condición. Mi brazo vendado empezó también a pasarme factura mientras Lanzo otro golpe que aunque lo bloquee con el escudo me lanzo de lado rasgando la agarradera de mochila que cayó frente a mí en el suelo abriéndose y esparciendo su contenido, incluyendo una pequeña botella de agua.

La observé con detenimiento.

—¡Nadie te salvara!—

—No podemos…— gruñí mientras presionaba alrededor de mi rodilla. —…arreglar esto de manera pacífica—

Alzo su garrote sobre mí y lanzo un golpe que bloquee con el escudo, mi espalda aguanta el golpe por lo que pude rechazarlo sin embargo la fuerza me dejo aturdido.

—Maldito escudo— dijo mientras me aplasto con su pie, era como si te cayera encima una aplanadora, y tomo mi escudo.

Y empezó a tirar… el escudo que estaba atado y asegurado a mi brazo por una correa larga de cuero envuelta alrededor y que termina en una codera y hombrera de bronce se estrujo y estiro mientras aumentaba la presión, mi hombro soporto la mayor parte de la presión, era como si lo ataran a un camión y tiraran, mis gritos de nuevo hicieron ruido en todo el pantano encantado, creí que perdería el brazo definitivamente desde el hombro… hasta que la cuerda se rasgó y partió como un trozo de papel y Polifemo sostuvo mi escudo en alto.

—¡Ya no estorbaras!— dicho esto lo arrojo muy muy lejos a un lado, tanto que lo perdí de vista.

Presiono mi cuerpo aún más contra el suelo fangoso queriendo sacarme el aire.

—¡Ahora…—

Eche una última ojeada a mi detrás, la mochila rasgada con el contenido esparcido en el suelo lodoso, el huevo de fénix y una botella de agua…

—…muere!— sentenció mientras lanzaba su garrotazo.

—Espera, por favor…!— grité con apenas aire en los pulmones.

Su garrote se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro, me miro con intriga… quizá lo detuvo el hecho de nuestra consanguineidad, o se acordó de que yo igual mostré piedad por él en su momento sintiendo yo en su posición como aquella vez.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— pregunto molesto.

Primero respiro profundo para recuperar el aliento y luego señale mi mochila.

—Hace un rato… me dijiste… que ellos te ofrecieron algo— dije entre pausas.

Arrugo la cara.

—Si— respondió. —Dijeron que me devolverían la vista—

No podía ganar esta batalla por la fuerza, mucho menos en mi condición… una vez Paul, mi nuevo padrastro, me regalo un libro en mi cumpleaños titulado "El arte de la guerra de… Sun zu o algo así", la verdad no era un buen regalo para un semidiós con dislexia pero él me ayudo a entender las frases más importantes, entre ellas muy interesante que ponía.

"_Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" —Pero para lograrlo debes ofrecerle algo a tu enemigo que no puede rechazar— fueron sus palabras exactas. _

—¡¿Y si yo…— volví a toser, ese último golpe me dejo casi sin aire. —…pudiera devolverte tu vista?!—

Su expresión parecía neutral, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadoso… incluso él parecía pensar que no se le podía engañar a alguien dos veces, pero esta vez no pretendía engañarlo… bueno, al menos no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Mientes— dijo.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque como dije no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar… pero no se me ocurría nada más.

—Yo… podría… devolverte la vista— volví a decir.

Parecía relajar sus facciones, luego recordó.

—Ese hombre dijo que solo él podía devolverme la vista— justifico pero parecía que su ira se relajaba. —¿Cómo podrías tú hacerlo?—

Volví a señalar mi mochila, parece que eso lo molesto porque aumento la presión de su pie sobre mí recordando cómo lo engañe con la crema saborizante.

—Esta vez no te miento— le dije con apenas aire sintiéndome a punto de ahogarme. —¿quieres ver?—

Su deseo de volver a ver parecía ser mayor que su lógica porque luego de unos asfixiantes segundos me soltó y me permitió gatear hasta la mochila, tomé la única botella de agua que tenía no para beber y se la presenté poniéndome de pie con cuidado.

—Esto… podría ayudarte— dije recuperando por fin el aliento libre de su pie encima de mí.

—¿Y qué es?—

Destape la botella.

—Lágrimas de fénix—

Arrugo la frente dudosamente, seguro que no lo conocía, el ciclope gigante incrédulo no parecía muy seguro que algo que no conocía pudiera curarle la vista pero insistí que según el mito las lágrimas de fénix podían curar cualquier mal o enfermedad (hasta decían que revivía a los muertos como la sangre de Gorgona, pero pensé que sería una exageración).

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?— cuestionó apretando su garrote listo para aplastarme. —Ya me engañaste hace un rato—

Gruñí cansado, me dolía todo.

—Mírame…— le reté. —…acaso puedo escapar de ti tal y como estoy—

Hasta él se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho polvo.

—¿Y si esa cosa es un veneno?—

Volví a asegurarle que no era así, el ciclope se estaba poniendo inquieto y a mí también, mi rodilla y mi brazo apenas me dejaban concentrarme pero trate de verme seguro y confiado de que estas lágrimas de fénix podrían curar su ojo (aunque en realidad no estuviera 100% seguro).

—Mira… hagamos esto— trate de razonar con él. —un juramento… por el estigio, los dos.—

El ciclope reacciono de inmediato ante mi precipitada propuesta.

—Si esto de devuelve la vista…—comenzaba a explicar. —…tienes jurar que me dejaras ir—

Su rostro se arrugó.

—Además, si por casualidad tienes la siguiente pista en tu poder deberás dármela—

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?—

Empecé a molestarme.

—¿Si recuperas la vista ya no tendrías nada que hacer aquí verdad?— le dije.

Cabeceó un poco y me dio la razón.

—Si no funciona te juro…— por un momento balbuceé, pero debía hacerlo. —…por el estigio, que iré contigo a ver a tus jefes— no sería la primera vez que me juego la vida al azar.

Y es que todos conocen el bendito juramento… me arrepentí luego por un momento de haberlo hecho porque el ciclope la pensó, seguro que le convenía más matarme, comerme o llevarme con sus jefes pero pensé que debía llegar por mi propio pie hasta ahí, si iba con él seguro que estaba perdido.

—¿Lo juras por el estigio?—

Asentí.

—Bien— dijo para mi alivio. —Lo juro por el estigio—

Pero al mismo tiempo para mi susto… incline la boquilla sobre mi mano mientras Polifemo bajaba su feo rostro a mi altura sin soltar el árbol garrote, el momento de la verdad, Polifemo abrió su ojo mostrando una gran pantalla blanca como una catarata, una cicatriz blanquecina ocupaba toda su enorme cornea con venas y callosidades de la cicatriz ocular ocupando gran parte del centro.

—¡Dioses del Olimpo, por favor que funcione!— supliqué en silencio al cielo mientras vertía todo el contenido para estar seguro empapando mi mano y creando un guante acuático.

Y empecé a esparcirla por todo su ojo.

Se sentía como si frotara una cicatriz, gruesa y callosa, además la humedad acumulada la hacía resbalosa, pase mi mano por toda su superficie tratando de abarcar lo más que pude mientras el agua se agotaba lentamente hasta que esta desapareció de mi mano en su ojo dejando una película acuática que se cerró con su pesado párpado.

Polifemo levanto la cabeza… esperando.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta mientras volvía a suplicar al cielo que funcionase en silencio, me estaba jugando prácticamente la vida y la búsqueda entera en esto, esperaba que el regalo del pollo gigante no me fallara mientras Polifemo parpadeaba una y otra vez esperando resultados.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba queriendo salir corriendo de ahí.

Entonces el cíclope se quedó inmóvil, su mano congelada en su barbilla y una expresión impertérrita en el rostro… levanto la vista al cielo, luego al suelo, después a los costados y alrededor del pantano parecía confundido o desorientado, su mandíbula aflojo al igual que sus dedos que soltaron el árbol garrote que se hundió como una roca en el agua mientras parpadeaba frenéticamente, alcancé a ver un círculo café en medio.

—Veo— murmuró.

—¿Perdón?—

Quedo en silencio otro rato hasta que gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡PUEEEEEEEEEEEEDO VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!—

Se oyó el aleteo de unas cuantas aves volando despavoridas pero yo no podía estar más aliviado.

—Gracias… gracias…—

Sentía que el nudo se aflojaba y podía respirar más tranquilamente, mis músculos se relajaron también… jamás me sentí tan aliviado como ahora, ni cuando por error creí haber bebido la sangre de Gorgona equivocada ante Fineo junto a Hazel y Frank, observé el amuleto del legionario que colgaba en mi collar de cuentas, creo que podía darle algo de crédito también.

Pero entonces cuando alce la vista el enorme pie del ciclope me pateó arrojándome al suelo y presionándome de nuevo.

—¡Tonto estúpido!— se alabó. —¡Ahora que veo, terminaré lo que dejamos pendiente allá en mi isla!—

Volvió a tomar su garrote árbol y lo alzó sobre mi cabeza listo para aplastarla, resulta que ahora el que iba a morir engañado era yo pero…

—¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—

_**¡ZAAAAAAAAAPS!**_

El potentísimo sonido de un rayo inundo todo el pantano, fue tan fuerte que el mismo Polifemo quedo asustado viendo en todas direcciones y apuntando su garrote, pero dudo que pueda golpear un rayo con eso.

—¡¿QUÉ… QUÉ FUE ESO?!— balbuceó confundido. —¡Zeus no tiene autoridad aquí!—

Con el poco aliento que podía usar balbuceé.

—Jurar… estigio… —

Me vio como si fuera un bicho raro, o no lo recordará.

—Morir…—

Su rostro se arrugó de miedo tal si pareciera recordar lo que acabó de jurar hace un rato… enseguida levantó su pie permitiéndome respirar de nuevo, tosí fuertemente mientras oía al ciclope mimado aporrear el suelo como en un berrinche y chillarle a los cuatro vientos algo sobre no poder matarme, que quería, que era amigo de nadie, que le robe su tesoro y esas cosas.

Tomé a Riptide esperando que se le "olvidara" de nuevo pero lo vi bajando su arma.

—¡Me engañaste…!— me regaño.

—¡Hiciste un juramento!— le regañe interrumpiéndolo.

Su berrinche continuo, aunque fue una maniobra arriesgada ahora me alegré de haberlo hecho (habría muerto hace un instante de no ser así)… ahora podía ver otra vez después de estar siglos ciego (seguro Ulises debe estar revolcándose de rabia en los elíseos) que no entiendo de que se quejaba ahora, hasta que se sentó en el agua haciendo un puchero.

Carraspeé mi garganta.

—Creo que olvidas algo—

**O-o-o-o-O**

Los dos volvimos a las ruinas de la misión española.

En la columna que sostenía el arco inclinado derruido sobre la fogata Polifemo golpeo suavemente la base, entonces un rectángulo se hundió y desplazo a un costado dejando abierto una cavidad hueca y oscura, el ciclope se hizo a un lado y yo me metí dentro, era pequeño y bastante húmedo, pero ahí estaba.

—¿Una llave?— me pregunté mientras la sostenía, era más grande que una normal como si la cerradura donde encajase fuera del tamaño de mi cabeza. —Tú sabes que abre verdad—

Polifemo se encogió de hombros. Típico.

Volvió a su fuego, al cual le coloco encima un cocodrilo joven muerto que cogió del pantano y lo puso a cocción… examine la llave, era de bronce duro y oxidado como si llevara años esperando en su sitio a ser recuperada, entonces comenzó a llover, como si fuera una burla de Zeus ya que eso me habría servido hace un buen rato, pero tuve que gastar las lágrimas de fénix que habían estado guardando para alguna emergencia, supongo que piensas que debería haberla usado en mi rodilla, pero pensé que el néctar y la ambrosía se encargaría de ello.

Pero claro, no esperaba caer en una trampa.

—Maldición— susurré mientras la examinaba.

La sentía como si fuera una barra de granola triturada y para colmo ya no tenía nada de alimento divino que pueda ayudarme, tomé lo que me quedaba del botiquín e inmovilicé tan bien como pude con la última venda que me quedaba… cojee hasta la orilla del piso de tierra y sumergí las manos en el agua, me percaté de mi reflejo luego de unos segundos.

—Estoy hecho un desastre— murmuré.

Mi cara estaba sucia y manchada de lodo, mi camiseta parcialmente rasgada se estaba volviendo oscura por la mugre y mi brazo no se veía mejor, me desenrolle lentamente mientras lo comparaba con la tira de cuero que envolvía mi izquierda que aseguraba el escudo que Polifemo me arranco y arrojo muy lejos, tanto que no podría adivinar donde cayó y que ir a buscarlo me tomaría bastante tiempo que no tenía.

Tuve que darlo por perdido.

Tendría que disculparme con Tyson cuando vuelva pero supuse que más se alegraría de que volviera a salvo, lave la venda elástica lo mejor que pude, sé que el agua de pantano no es muy limpia pero a dejar que siga sucia y que mi brazo se infecté y hablando de ello se veía ya mejor en ese aspecto, ahora la piel solo lucía irritada con muchas ampollas planas y otras reventadas como si me lo hubiera quemado, sea lo que sea en lo que estaba sumergido esa pieza de bronce sí que era fuerte.

Me lave el rostro y volví junto al fuego para calentarme un poco, Polifemo trataba de ignorarme pero sus colmillos para afuera y su nuevo ojo enfocándome con la ceja fruncida me decía que no gozaba de mi presencia, incluso para un monstruo poco brillante para él un juramento por el estigio tenía valor.

—Ya que te devolví la vista…—empecé a decir intentando sonar amistoso.—…podrías decirme algo más sobre quien te llamó para que vinieras aquí—

Polifemo gruño, temí que fuera a atacarme.

—Son unos parientes lejanos— dijo. —Y un humano arrogante como tú—

De acuerdo, entonces eso me confirmaba el sueño… tenían que ser ciclopes como él, pero que un mortal trabajara para ellos me daba un mal presentimiento, sea lo que sea algo escabroso me esperaba al final del agujero del conejo (Paul me escogió "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" como libro de tarea para su materia de Literatura).

—Pero solo hable con mis parientes— seguía explicando. — me dijeron que alguien importante que conocía vendría aquí—

Me miró.

—No pensé que se referían a ti— luego sonrió. —Debes extrañar mucho a tu amigo…— decía burlonamente.

—¿A nadie…?—

—Sí, Nadie—

Ahora intentaba provocarme a mí, seguro se le pasaba por su pequeña mente que me enfadaría como él lo hizo e intentaría matarle rompiendo mi juramento y muriendo en el proceso (había que reconocer un poquito su perspicacia, solo un poquito).

—Extraño a Nadie— le dije. —La extraño mucho— intenté sonar convincente.

Polifemo se río, como si lograra su objetivo de moverme el suelo… si le decía que Nadie (Annabeth) seguía con vida seguro que intentaría perseguirla y más aún que le devolví la vista, es mejor que siguiera pensando que estaba muerta, pero aun así de que la extrañaba es verdad, habían pasado tres días desde que me fui.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Chica lista?— me pregunte mentalmente mirando al cielo.

De pronto una explosión de humo escénico apareció a mi lado… seguido de una carita sonriente.

—¡HOLA MUCHACHO!—

—WAAAAAH!—

Me caí de espaldas sobre la fría tierra mientras Momo flotaba a mi alrededor luego de andar desaparecido día y medio.

—¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!— le grité con el corazón en la boca del susto.

Él se río, parece que se le olvidaba a propósito que los payasos me ponen nervioso.

—Vamos pequeño, no es para tanto— siguió riéndose.

Echo una hojeada a la llave posada a mi lado.

—¡Increíble! Hallaste la última pista—

Parpadeé perplejo.

—¿La última?—

—¡SÍ!—

Fue como un baldazo de agua caliente.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?—

Me envalentone con la mirada, pero Polifemo observo al payaso, este pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia del ciclope en principio porque en cuanto lo enfoco casi puedo asegurar que se puso pálido.

—¿Qué no te vi antes?—

Momo se quedó callado, como alguien que sufre pánico escénico en una tarima, más luego recupero su tono normal.

—Claro que sí… en cualquier gran parranda, o espectáculo nocturno la gente siempre me ve— dijo.

Polifemo seguía con el ceño fruncido de duda, Momo se alejó flotando de él y se dirigió a mí.

—Estás listo para lo mejor—

Me puse de pie, pero me olvide de mi lesión y casi caigo de nuevo al suelo pero me mantuve en pie para demostrar seguridad.

—No te ves naaaaaaada bien—

—¿en serio?— le dije sarcástico.

Se metió la mano a su chaqueta y saco una tira envuelta en papel aluminio.

—¡Ten!—

Tome la tira, era del tamaño de un chicle… de cerca más bien eso parecía, una tira de chicle.

—Es una tira de chicle especial— el payaso me lo confirmo. —Qué esperas… ¡A mascar!—me apuró. Me le metí a la boca después de abrirla, tenía un color rosado claro muy delicioso y también lo era en sabor, era como si una fiesta con fuegos artificiales ocurriera y todo el mundo estuviera invitado.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba como si fuera néctar, deje de sentir frio, recobré mis fuerzas, el brazo dejo de dolerme, mi rodilla… también. De hecho el hambre y la sed que tenía se me esfumaron, definitivamente aquello fue como comer y beber del alimento divino de los dioses, un enorme alivio me embriagó.

—¿Qué es esto?—Me oí de mejor humor al preguntarle.

—Es solo un dulce…— respondió. —…qué me da la energía para festejar día y noche sin parar—

Hace un segundo estaba hecho un desastre sin saber cómo podría seguir con la búsqueda dadas mis lesiones y el cansancio, además del hambre, la sed y un poco de sueño… pero ahora me sentía como nuevo, listo para pelear. Sentía que podía lanzarme sobre Polifemo y partirle su mandarina en gajos por todo el daño que me causo hace una hora, o incluso romperle la fea cara a este payaso.

Pero después de esto, sentí que no podía enojarme con él.

—¡Ya era hora!— le exclamé.

—¿De qué?— balbuceó él.

—De que hicieras algo útil—

Frunció el ceño.

—Pero si siempre soy útil— se quejó.

—Sí, claro— me burlé con una mano. —Tan útil como un submarino a energía solar—

Hizo un puchero.

—Pero al menos ahora ya me siento mejor— le dije. —Eso es un punto a tu favor, por ahora—

—Puedo ser un buen tipo cuando quiero— pero su sonrisa diabólica me dio escalofríos.

Polifemo arrugo la cara, como si nuestra amena conversación le diera jaquecas.

—¡Ya váyanse de una vez!— exigió. —Antes de que cambie de opinión y decida comérmelos—

—Tengo mal sabor, créeme— dijo Momo.

El payaso volvió a dirigirse a mí.

—Has hecho un largo camino hasta aquí— empezó a decir. —sin duda una labor tan admirable como tus predecesores—

¿Acaso me estaba halagando?, tanta amabilidad me abrumaba y de paso me hacía sospechar… el huevo de fénix y la llave a mis pies sin duda eran puntos a mi favor, además dijo que ya había hecho un largo camino hasta aquí eso significaba una cosa.

Me acerca al final.

—¡Pero es hora del evento principal!— exclamo como si fuera un maestro de ceremonia. —¡Tú ultimo desafío te espera!—

Por desgracia le expresé que no sabía cómo iba a llegar, había despedido a mi montura ayer y no tenía como movilizarme… a menos que lo hiciera en los transportes mortales, sin mencionar que debía salir de ese pantano encantado y me tomaría varias horas hallar civilización, ya pasaron tres días… me tomaría otro más el solo salir de ahí.

—Querrás decir cuatro días— balbuceó como si leyera mi mente.

Mi expresión se congelo.

—¿Perdón?—

Momo sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Ya son cuatro días!— balbuceé.

—¿Qué no lo sabias?— dijo Polifemo.

—¿CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE?—

—Con hoy serían dos días— respondió el ciclope.

—¡QUEEEEEEÉ!—

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— se rio Momo.

Había perdido casi dos días enteros en ese maldito pantano, no quería ni imaginar cómo debían sentirse Annabeth aunque más me sorprendía el hecho de que Polifemo haya ayunado dos días teniendo a un bocadillo de semidiós colgando.

—Relájate, yo te llevo—

—¿Fuera del pantano?—

—Y más allá…— lo dijo como si fuera Buzz Lightyear. —¡…HASTA EL SITIO DONDE YACE EL CETRO DORADO!—

Enmudecí.

—Ya completaste los desafíos— explicaba. —y tienes los objetos que necesitas para ingresa—

Un nuevo sentimiento empezó a crecer en mi pecho, impaciencia… finalmente iba a llegar a la última etapa de mi viaje y Momo iba a llevarme hasta allí por lo que podía prescindir de BlackJack esperando que donde sea que estuviera se encontrara vivo y coleando, además ya estaba en la etapa final y seguro volvería a verlo cuando regresara.

Momo sonrió, por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa me dio mala espina.

—Y bien, es hora de que enfrentes tu destino— dijo en un tono de telenovela. —Toma tus cosas—

Levante mi mochila guardando el huevo y la llave, Polifemo empezó a carcajear burlonamente viéndome.

—¡¿Qué?!—

—Nada— pero su sonrisa malvada se hizo más amplia.

Seguro también estaba al tanto del destino fatídico que sufrieron mis predecesores y que esperaba que me ocurriera a mí.

—Mándale mis saludos a nadie de mi parte— dijo señalando hacia abajo.

Algo en sus palabras, al igual que la sonrisa de Momo me inquietaban… quizá me escapaba de las garras del lobo para caer en sus fauces, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Ya no podía echarme para atrás tan lejos y casi al final, sea lo que me espere al final de túnel tendría que superarlo, nada me iba a detener.

El momento decisivo de mi búsqueda había llegado.

—Estoy listo— traté oírme seguro y confiado.

Momo sonrió, como si estuviera esperando oír eso.

—Pues adelante— dijo con un tono de voz muy serio y nada gracioso… algo extraño en él.

Y ambos desaparecimos, lo último que oí fue la carcajada malvada de Polifemo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**PRÓXIMA SUBIDA: 21/09/13**_


End file.
